Un chico nuevo en la ciudad
by Isis Temptation
Summary: UA.  Pese a la negativa de su hermano, Sakura está dispuesta a todo para conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, incluso transformarse en chico de ser necesario. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que un simple disfraz cambiaría su vida para siempre. S&S, T&E
1. Una nueva identidad

**Capítulo 1**

**Una nueva identidad**

_¡CRASH!_

Brincó bajo las sábanas al escuchar el estrepitoso sonido de algo que se estrellaba contra el suelo, justo junto a su cama, y rápidamente sus ojos aún somnolientos tras la larga noche de descanso se dirigieron hacia la zona frente a su mesa de noche.

—¡Ay no… Kero! —lanzó una mirada a su gato, seguro responsable de que su reloj despertador yaciera ahora sobre el piso, abandonando su lugar encima de la mesita. El animal, aparentemente gustoso de haber logrado la atención de su ama, saltó sobre ella y metió su peludo cuerpo color miel entre las sábanas.

—Uhm… ¿qué hora es? —se inclinó sin bajar del colchón para recoger el aparato y echó una mirada a los números rojos de la pantalla digital— ¿Qu… a qué hora sonó la alarma?

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que salió de entre las sábanas y se vistió con el uniforme de la escuela. Se lanzó la corbata al cuello sin detenerse a anudarla y, tomando su maletín, bajó rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, en donde encontró un vaso de jugo de naranja y su _obentô,_ junto con una nota que leyó rápidamente mientras se tomaba el jugo de naranja a toda prisa:

"_Seguramente volviste a quedarte dormida, así que ahora no te dejé desayuno. De todas formas no morirás de hambre con lo que tienes para llevar.  
>Touya<em>

_PD: Ya hace cuatro días que empezó el ciclo escolar. Deja de dormir como si fueran vacaciones" _**(1).**

Sakura se mordió el labio al leer la postdata de su hermano. Sabía que era verdad: en vacaciones no había hecho más que dormir hasta casi entrado el mediodía y ahora le costaba demasiado trabajo poder levantarse temprano para llegar a la escuela. Su hermano, en cambio, nunca había tenido problema alguno en despertar a la hora en que él se lo propusiera y todas las mañanas se tomaba tiempo no solamente de preparar su desayuno, además del lonche de su hermana, sino de limpiar la cocina y dejar su recámara impecable. Por si fuera poco, todavía salía de la casa con suficiente energía para pedalear en la bicicleta hasta la universidad, a unos 4 kilómetros de ahí.

—No sé cómo le hace —murmuró Sakura para sí con remordimiento mientras dejaba su vaso vacío en la tarja y tomaba su obentô para salir a toda velocidad hacia la calle, calzando sus zapatos en apenas un segundo, justo antes de cruzar la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí.

—¡Lo siento Kero, te daré de comer cuando regrese! —gritó al escuchar el maullido del felino desde su ventana mientras cruzaba el jardín frontal hasta la reja—. ¡Adiós!

Llegó al salón de clases jadeando tras la carrera de diez cuadras y las escaleras de tres pisos. Encima de eso, ¿por qué su salón de clases tenía que ser el último del enorme pasillo?

— ¡Disculpe!— exclamó casi sin voz nada más deslizar la puerta de entrada al salón. Al instante se escucharon varias risillas que inundaron el lugar. Mirando a su alrededor, Sakura notó sin sorpresa que todos la contemplaban con divertidas expresiones en sus rostros. Un color carmín trepó sin demora hasta sus mejillas, pero suspiró con alivio al constatar que el escritorio del profesor se encontraba vacío.

— Buenos días Sakura —la recibió una voz familiar mientras se aproximaba a dejar su maletín sobre su escritorio.

—Buenos días Tomo… —se vio interrumpida por el flash de una cámara apuntando directamente hacia ella al voltearse para saludar a su amiga—. ¿Qu-qué haces?

—Tan sólo mírate Sakura, estás sudando y jadeando, tu ropa y tu cabello son un desastre y tus mejillas tienen un fabuloso tono colorado…

—¿Y…?

—¡Te ves divina! —Sakura casi se cae de espaldas ante el exaltado grito de su compañera y mejor amiga, quien aprovechó el momento para tomarle otra foto—. Pareces una fabulosa guerrera después de una batalla sin cuartel, disfrazada de una adorable estudiante de preparatoria para ocultar su verdadera identidad.

—Eh… —no, no existía respuesta posible ante semejante comentario. Debería estar acostumbrada, pensó Sakura, pero la verdad era que a esa clase de cosas uno jamás logra adaptarse por completo. La afición de su amiga por tomarle fotos y grabarla en cualquier momento del día era únicamente comparable con su afición por la moda y su vasta (prácticamente inacabable) imaginación. Confundida, atónita y aún con el pulso por encima de lo normal, Sakura ni siquiera dio cuenta del momento en el que su amiga se tomó la libertad de anudarle la corbata y acomodarle los cabellos, pasando incluso un pasador sobre su oreja derecha. Alisó sus ropas lo mejor que pudo y le lanzó una mirada para contemplarla desde su posición.

—Listo —dijo Tomoyo para sí al ver finalmente en orden la imagen de su hermosa compañera Sakura Kinomoto: una joven de sedosos cabellos castaños apenas por encima de los hombros y brillantes ojos color verde esmeralda que resaltaban espléndidamente en su bello rostro de tez clara que con singular frecuencia se teñía de tonos carmín dada la tímida personalidad de la chica, quien apenas unos días atrás (el primero de abril) había cumplido 16 años, siendo la menor de todo el salón. A decir verdad, de acuerdo a su fecha de nacimiento debió pertenecer a una clase más abajo desde la primaria, pero no había sido así y de esta manera Sakura siempre había tenido que cargar con el estigma de ser "la pequeña" **(2).**

La clase tomó asiento al entrar el profesor en el aula y dar comienzo el primer curso de la mañana. Fue Tomoyo quien tuvo que tirar de un brazo a su amiga para que se sentara también, pues ésta parecía más espaciada que de costumbre. No era realmente extraño que la distraída castaña se abstrajera durante la clase de matemáticas… o durante cualquier otra clase, pero para alguien que la conocía desde la más tierna infancia era evidente que varios pensamientos cruzaban la mente de ésta en esos instantes.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? —susurró a su amiga cuando el profesor se volteó hacia el pizarrón para escribir. La aludida parpadeó un poco antes de regresarle la mirada.

—Sí, ¿sabes? Hoy, mientras corría hacia acá, estuve pensando en algo y creo que…

—Señorita Kinomoto, ¿va a empezar tan temprano el día de hoy? La clase no lleva ni 5 minutos de haber iniciado—, advirtió el profesor y una vez más la atención del grupo se dirigió hacia ella.

—¡Sí, lo siento! —sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rosa y la joven se enderezó, nerviosa—. Te diré durante el receso —susurró a su compañera rápidamente y se apresuró a sacar sus notas del maletín.

* * *

><p>—¿Y bien? —Tomoyo se sentó sobre el césped y abrió su obentô— ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?<p>

—Pues he estado pensando… en realidad no es la primera vez que se me ocurre. Ya se me había ocurrido antes, pero como Touya no me dejaría jamás, nunca lo había considerado en serio…

—¿Vas a declararte a Yukito? —la castaña parpadeó al escuchar esto e inmediatamente se puso del color de la grana. _'Van 7' _contó Tomoyo el número de veces que había sucedido esto a lo largo del día, siendo apenas mediodía.

—¿Yo? N-no, no… ¡no! Yuki… ¿D-de qué hablas? —de acuerdo, era evidente que no era eso lo que estaba planeando decirle, aunque no podía ignorar la encantadora expresión de la atolondrada joven cada vez que oía siquiera mencionar al mejor amigo de su hermano: el gentil Yukito Tsukishiro, de quien estaba enamorada prácticamente desde el día en que lo conoció, varios años atrás.

—Está bien, ¿entonces qué era? —decidió sacarla de su apuro regresando al tema. Sakura pasó saliva y contempló un momento Tomoyo. Esa chica de largos y ondulados cabellos negros siempre la metía en problemas y sólo se limitaba a sonreír tranquilamente con sus bellos ojos violetas, los mismos que soltaban chispas de emoción cada vez que llegaba con un diseño nuevo para vestir a la castaña con él y grabarla de mil maneras diferentes. Su piel tersa y de alabastro rara vez se mostraba afectada por cambios de humor, pues la astuta y extrovertida joven parecía no conocer la timidez o el coraje, mucho menos la sorpresa o el miedo.

'_Hmmm, a veces me gustaría tener ese temple' _pensó con una mezcla de admiración y envidia, sabiendo que sus caracteres siempre habían resultado ser opuestos desde el momento en que se conocieron, aunque probablemente fue eso mismo lo que las unión como grandes amigas. Una cosa era muy segura para Sakura: podía confiar ciegamente en Tomoyo Daidouji. Con ella, hasta el más profundo de sus secretos estaría siempre a salvo, además de que siempre podía acudir a ella cuando tuviera algún problema o necesitara un consejo, ya que éstos en su mayoría resultaban acertados. A sus escasos 16 años era una joven muy analítica y ecuánime, así que rara vez se equivocaba en su juicio y eso, además del afecto que sentían una por la otra, era algo que Sakura no podía dejar de estimar en alto.

—¿Sakura? —la voz de su amiga la trajo de vuelta a la realidad— ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

—¡Ah, sí! —Sakura miró su comida durante un instante y regresó su atención a la morena—. Tengo que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Tomoyo parpadeó. Rara vez la otra iba directo al grano cuando hablaba, así que debía ser en serio cuando lo hacía. Decidió esperar a que continuara.

—Etto… —Sakura pasó saliva al no obtener respuesta alguna y, sujetando firmemente la caja de comida entre sus manos, continuó—. Siento que… bueno, ya no quiero ser una carga para Touya. Desde que papá murió él ha tenido que hacer muchos sacrificios por mí. No sólo tuvo que cambiarse de universidad para regresar a Tomoeda y perdió un semestre por eso, sino que… ya sabes, trabaja medio turno todas las tardes y se desvela hasta muy tarde haciendo proyectos y tareas. Creo que a veces ni siquiera duerme.

—Es natural, él intenta sacar adelante su carrera, pero también se preocupa mucho por ti —sonrió Tomoyo con su dulzura innata, aunque Sakura jamás adivinaría que detrás de esa sonrisa se ocultaba la añoranza que tan sólo el nombre Touya Kinomoto despertaba en su mejor amiga aún desde antes que éste comenzara su carrera universitaria. Tomoyo tosió un poco para regresar su cabeza al presente—. Me dijiste que había tenido que volver a empezar su proyecto para titularse, ¿verdad?

—Ya casi hubiera terminado de no ser así… —susurró Sakura con la vista baja.

—Oye, pero no es tu culpa, no te sientas así —intentó consolarla al ver que el tono de la castaña decaía.

—No todo es mi culpa, claro, pero… Mírame: soy un desastre. No consigo levantarme temprano ni siquiera para preparar mi desayuno y, en lugar de eso, él cocina para los dos.

—Pero tú limpias la casa y haces las compras y preparas la cena todos los días.

—No es suficiente —meneó la cabeza—. Además, aunque tenemos la casa y el dinero que nos dejó papá, sé que Touya quiere estudiar una maestría que no ofrecen en Tomoeda.

—Creí que tenía beca.

—Sí, pero tiene que volver a tramitarla para la maestría y no sabemos si pueda conseguirla. Además, aunque la tuviera, creo que Touya no se iría si no le demuestro que puedo arreglármelas sola. Sospecho que está pensando en terminar la carrera para entrar de profesionista y comenzar a recibir un buen ingreso, aunque su sueño es ser maestro, como papá.

—Se ve que has estado pensando mucho en eso —Sakura afirmó con la cabeza—. Es en serio, ¿verdad? Estás decidida a conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo — otro asentimiento— ¿Y crees que tu hermano lo aceptará tan fácilmente? —una mueca cruzó el rostro de la castaña.

—Definitivamente no. Ya sabes lo sobre-protector que es… —elevó los ojos al cielo y Tomoyo sonrió.

—Entonces no tiene por qué enterarse.

—Pero ¿cóm... eh?— Sakura quedó sin palabras cuando Tomoyo tomó sus manos y se acercó para contemplarla de cerca, con los ojos chispeantes y una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Ay, Sakura, eres tan noble! —la abrazó, casi ahorcándola durante un par de segundos— ¡No te preocupes, si eso es lo que quieres, yo te ayudaré. Quieres que Touya no se entere, ¿verdad? Entonces tengo la solución ideal para ti… Sólo déjalo en mis manos y todo estará bien. Ven conmigo a mi casa después de clases. Por fortuna tengo algo que creo que te servirá y, de paso, ¡matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, jojojo!

'_¿Jojojo?' _Sakura sabía que debía estar feliz, después de todo su amiga era la persona más confiable del mundo y siempre tenía la solución, pero… ¿por qué le daba tanto miedo la repentina risa de su amiga y ese brillo singular en sus ojos que normalmente significaba problemas para ella? Una parte de ella quiso salir corriendo en ese instante, pero su conciencia seguía diciéndole que debía escuchar a la morena… aunque su piel se erizara tan sólo de escuchar aquella risilla astuta.

'_Bueno, al menos veré cuál es el su idea y ya decidiré luego lo que haré' _decidió y pasó saliva rápidamente. No podía ser tan malo, ¿cierto?

* * *

><p>—Uhm… aún no entiendo para qué me va a servir esto.<p>

—Suenas escéptica. ¿Acaso no confías en este plan?

—No, no es eso… —llegó la voz de Sakura desde el otro lado del biombo—. Un momento, ¿cómo voy a confiar en tu plan si ni siquiera me has dicho de qué se trata?

—Ya lo verás.

—Entonces dime —Sakura salió a la luz y se puso de frente a ella. Tomoyo la miró de arriba abajo y le pidió dar una vuelta, cosa que la castaña hizo sin saber en realidad por qué. No obstante, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de la morena.

—Muy bien, ahora sólo queda un detalle —Tomoyo le acercó una silla y ella se sentó. Sintió que su amiga le tomaba el cabello para amarrárselo en dos pequeñas colitas cerca de su nuca y, acto seguido, le colocaba lo que parecía ser una extraña peluca color chocolate.

—¿Qu-qué haces? —esto comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

—Te transformo —contestó como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo mientras deslizaba un par de gafas sobre su nariz.

—Pe-pero… ¿para qué?

Tomoyo no respondió a su pregunta inmediatamente. En lugar de ello, se concentró en arreglar algunos flecos de la peluca para que cayeran sobre la frente de la castaña y a los lados cubrió sus oídos con algunos mechones largos para cubrir las orejas. Tras lanzar una mirada supervisora sobre ella, finalmente sonrió y le tomó de la mano para ponerla de pie y dirigirla hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en uno de los rincones del cuarto de Tomoyo. Sakura miró su reflejo, que en realidad no parecía el suyo, sino el de un chico de aproximadamente su edad vistiendo jeans entubados, mas no ajustados, y una playera tipo polo a cuadros azules y con mangas y cuello en un celeste liso. Para completar la imagen, unos zapatos deportivos en blanco y azul. Sus lentes no tenían aumento, aunque hacían buen complemento para una imagen casual, pero con cierto grado de intelectualidad. Sakura hizo una mueca hacia su amiga.

—Vamos, ¡Te ves divina!... o debería decir, ¿divino?

—Parezco hombre.

—Ése es el punto. Es el disfraz ideal… aunque quizás necesitemos algunas vendas para disimular un mejor tu pecho.

—¿Por qué? No necesito un disfraz; quiero buscar trabajo, no entrar a una hermandad.

—Veamos, Sakura… —Tomoyo se sentó sobre una orilla de la cama y adquirió una expresión un poco más seria—. Quieres trabajar, pero sin que tu hermano lo sepa, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—¿Y en qué pensabas trabajar exactamente?

—No lo sé, en cualquier cosa. Supongo que buscaré en los anuncios clasificados si alguien necesita algún empleado de medio tiempo.

—Exacto. Por otra parte, ¿en qué trabaja tu hermano?

—No sé… en todos lados.

—¿Cuántos trabajos ha tenido en los últimos 3 meses?

—Unos… ¿dieciocho?— Sakura se encogió de hombros, diciendo un número al azar (aunque no estaba lejos de la realidad). ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? De repente se había convertido en un interrogatorio aparentemente al azar por parte de su amiga.

—Cambia mucho de trabajo, ¿no?

—Ya te he dicho que busca empleos temporales, sin contrato. A veces la universidad no le permite trabajar en varios días, así que trata de adaptarse a ello. Además, en algunos empleos esporádicos de trabajo pesado pagan mejor que en un trabajo normal —Sakura también se sentó, cada vez estaba más confundida con la actitud de la otra.

—¿Y qué pasaría si un día, en uno de sus cambios de ocupación, fuera a coincidir de empleado en donde tú estés trabajando? Después de todo, no son muchas las ramas de empleo que tienen en común la necesidad de trabajadores de medio tiempo, ¿o sí? Por lo que sé, suele limitarse a comercio, restaurantes y entretenimiento.

—Pues…— Sakura se descubrió sin respuesta. Era verdad: Touya cambiaba con tanta frecuencia de trabajo, que la posibilidad de que algún día coincidiera en el mismo lugar que ella no parecía tan remota. De manera que tenía que admitirlo: al parecer, Tomoyo había pensado en todo. Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota—. Está bien, supongo que tendré que intentarlo.

—Piénsalo: no está nada mal. Realmente pareces un chico… uno muy lindo y algo debilucho, pero un chico al fin.

—¿Un asexuado, quieres decir?

—Un poco, quizás, aunque aún así te sugiero que tengas cuidado con las mujeres; a muchas les gusta tu tipo —una risita, seguida de una mirada oscura por parte de su amiga, hicieron subir un escalofrío por la espalda de Sakura.

—No estás hablando en serio… ¿verdad?

—En realidad sí, pero no importa —una risita más—. Ahora veamos lo que haremos con tu voz. ¿Crees que puedas hablar en un tono un poco más grave?

—¿Así?— Sakura intentó engrosar un poco la voz, pero la otra meneó la cabeza de forma negativa.

—¿Puedes hacerlo sin que suene tan… fingida?— Sakura tosió un poco para intentar aclarar su garganta y lo intentó una vez más.

—¿Qué tal así?

—Mucho mejor. Aún suena un poco delgada, pero mucho más suave. Si puedes mantenerla, no estará mal. De cualquier forma, no necesitamos que hables como un hombretón; creo que la mitad de los chicos de nuestro salón aún tienen voz de niño— Tomoyo se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar reír— ¿Crees que puedas mantenerla así en una conversación fluida?

—Supongo que sí; no es tan difícil— respondió la castaña con el mismo tono de voz. Tomoyo dio un aplauso y pegó un pequeño brinco para ponerse de pie con una enorme sonrisa y ojos centelleantes.

—¡Ay Sakura, serás un rompecorazones! —una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de la aludida al escuchar semejante exclamación.

—No lo creo… —pero entonces pareció recordar algo—. Oye, ¿por qué dijiste que sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro?

—¡Cierto! —al parecer su pregunta le recordó algo importante a Tomoyo, pues ésta dio la vuelta inmediatamente y corrió hacia su escritorio, volviendo después con una cámara en mano—. Últimamente he estado teniendo muchas ideas para diseños masculinos, incluso hice algunos modelos (como éste), pero creí que no iba a encontrar a alguien que los usara para mí —mientras hablaba, tiraba de la mano a su amiga para levantarla y daba vueltas a su alrededor, enfocando cada ángulo y posición posibles— ¡Pero ahora eso ya no es un problema! Tú, mi modelo favorita, ahora también serás mi modelo favorito, es tan… ¡perfecto!

'_Debí imaginarlo' _Sakura se quedó momentáneamente congelada ante la chispeante efervescencia de Tomoyo. Dejó que ésta continuara haciendo con aquella cámara lo que quisiera. Después de todo, siempre se las ingeniaba para que terminaran haciendo eso mismo, de manera que ya estaba un tanto acostumbrada.

—Ahora no te preocupes, con los diseños que tengo podrás vestirte sin problema alguno y encontrarás buenas combinaciones mientras hago otros. Tú sólo preocúpate de encontrar un empleo que te agrade y todo lo demás déjalo en mis manos.

Pero Sakura aún tenía sus dudas:

—¿Qué pasará si me descubren? —en realidad, ése era su principal temor.

—Tranquila, este tipo de trabajos suelen ser para estudiantes como tú, así que normalmente lo único que necesitas es presentarte, hablar un poco con la persona en cargo y mostrar una actitud amable. No curriculum, ni necesidad de demostrar cosas muy complicadas y, más importante aún, no te pedirán un montón de documentos para comprobar tu identidad— Tomoyo le guiñó un ojo.

—Espero que tengas razón —suspiró, inquieta, revisando una vez más su imagen en el espejo—. Aunque de cualquier forma hay algo que sí voy a necesitar.

—¿Qué es?

—Un nombre.

* * *

><p>—Dime muchacho, ¿por qué te interesa el puesto? —preguntó el afable dueño: un hombre mayor que probablemente rondaba los 65 años de edad.<p>

—Tengo que serle sincero, señor: necesito el dinero y la seguridad de un ingreso estable mientras continúo con mis estudios —Sakura miró a los ojos al señor. No venía realmente preparada para una entrevista. En realidad, apenas regresaba de casa de Tomoyo, caminando con el disfraz que ésta le entregara para poner a prueba la credibilidad de su nuevo 'yo', cuando pasó por aquel pequeño restaurante en cuya puerta pendía un letrero sobre una vacante para mesero. Decidió intentarlo y pasó a preguntar.

—Bueno, me gusta que seas sincero. Además, a fin de cuentas es la razón por la que solemos buscar trabajo, ¿cierto? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciseis

—Entonces supongo que estás estudiando en la Preparatoria Seiju. ¿Sabes? Ahí estudia también un sobrino mío, quizás lo conozcas, su nombre es Ka…

—Lo siento, en realidad dudo que pueda conocerlo. Acabo de mudarme a Tomoeda, pero sigo asistiendo a la preparatoria Ouran —habló de acuerdo al plan de Tomoyo, quien había acertado al pensar que probablemente podría encontrarse con alguien (un cliente o compañero de trabajo) que asistiera a la misma escuela que ellas, máxime estando a sólo unas cuadras de ahí.

—Ah, ¿eres del pueblo vecino? —el señor pareció sorprendido—. ¿Y seguirás yendo a esa escuela?

—Me queda a sólo 10 minutos en tren y vivo cerca de la estación —sonrió Sakura apegándose al personaje ideado por su amiga.

—Está bien. ¿Has trabajado en algún restaurante antes?

—En realidad, no…— Sakura se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—Mira, éste normalmente es un lugar tranquilo, aunque alrededor de las 7 de la tarde comienza a llenarse por los estudiantes que salen de sus clubes. Son bastante ruidosos, pero muy hambrientos y piden mucha comida, así que no me puedo quejar, pues es una ventaja estar cerca de Seiju… —y el hombre continuó hablando sobre el ritmo que seguía el negocio a lo largo del día, sus clientes favoritos y algunos platillos extraños que le habían llegado a pedir. Hubo un momento en el que Sakura ya no pudo seguir el hilo de la conversación, aunque le agradó la afabilidad con que el hombre hablaba y se limitó a sonreírle.

—Señor Higurashi… —los interrumpió un hombre de unos treinta años que salía de la cocina con un mandil blanco ligeramente manchado. El dueño se volvió hacia él y mantuvieron una rápida charla sobre algunos ingredientes que hacía falta comprar. A continuación el hombre, que aparentemente era el cocinero, regresó por donde salió y el mayor caminó nuevamente hacia Sakura.

—Disculpa voy a tener que ir a comprar estas cosas. Pero ¿qué tal si vienes mañana a hacer una prueba? Vamos a ver cómo te sientes con el puesto y entonces hablaremos, ¿te parece bien?

—Oh… ¡Sí, perfecto! —Sakura parpadeó, no pudiendo creer su fabulosa suerte. ¿Realmente estaba logrando tener su primer trabajo tan fácilmente? Además, parecía que su futuro jefe no era una mala persona, y no sólo eso: el hombre en verdad creía que ella era un chico. Bueno, era cierto que aún no trataban el asunto de la paga, pero por algo tenía que empezar y, por lo pronto, cualquier cosa sería buena.

—Ahora me voy… antes de que me cierren la tienda. Te espero mañana a las cuatro— el señor Higurashi se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, mas se detuvo antes de cruzarla y giró su cabeza nuevamente hacia Sakura—. Por cierto, creo que no me dijiste cómo te llamabas.

—Sí, lo siento, mi nombre es Akira Yamamoto —sonrió la chica, habiendo esperado ese momento desde el instante en que había entrado al local.

* * *

><p>—¿Entonces ya tienes empleo?— los ojos violetas de Tomoyo brillaron con entusiasmo ante las noticias de su amiga. Ambas se encontraban sentadas sobre la hierba durante el receso y conversaban cubriéndose del sol primaveral bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezo.<p>

—Etto… aún no es seguro. Hoy voy a hacer una prueba para ver si me aceptan.

—¡Ay Sakura, eso es fabuloso! No dudo que te vayan a aceptar —la emocionada joven le guiñó un ojo.

—Eso espero, pero aún tengo unas dudas… —frunció un poco el ceño.

—Dime.

—Si me quedo, mi turno empezará a las 4 de la tarde, así que tendré que salirme del equipo de porristas, pero ése no es el problema —meditó—, sino que no tendré tiempo de ir a casa a cambiarme saliendo de la escuela. Además… —hizo una mueca—ayer Touya no tuvo trabajo y llegó temprano a casa. ¡Casi me descubre cuando entré disfrazada como Akira!

—Ya veo, entonces tendremos que pensar en una solución para eso. Hay que encontrar un lugar en donde te puedas cambiar antes y después del trabajo sin ser descubierta —y con esto Tomoyo adquirió una expresión reflexiva llevándose una mano a la barbilla. Sakura también hizo lo mismo. Tan concentrada estaba la castaña intentando encontrar alguna respuesta, que inconscientemente pegó un brinco hacia atrás cuando su amiga dio un aplauso y soltó un grito excitado:

—¡Ya sé! Tengo las llaves del salón de música y siempre está solo antes de que empiecen los ensayo después de la escuela—, explicó mientras tendía una mano a su amiga tirada en el suelo, —¿por qué no te cambias ahí? Saliendo del restaurante puedes venir a cambiarte a mi casa y así ya no tendrás que preocuparte de que Touya vea a Akira-kun

—Te gusta ese nombre, ¿verdad?— Sakura sonrió. No en vano le había resultado tan fácil a la morena pensar en un nombre alterno para su nuevo 'yo'.

—Claro, ¿no te das cuenta? Akira Yamamoto rima perfectamente con Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura se fue nuevamente de espaldas ante semejante respuesta. ¿Así que de eso se trataba?

—Está bien —suspiró Sakura—, entonces hoy lo intentaremos a la salida para…

—Así que aquí están —una voz familiar llegó desde unos metros más allá y ambas chicas se volvieron para ver acercarse a dos de sus amigas: Chiharu Mihara y Naoko Yanagisawa, la primera caminando más aprisa, agitando los bucles de su cabello color chocolate mientras andaba; la segunda siguiéndola por detrás con sus ojos sonrientes tras un par de gafas que no restaban belleza a su rostro ligeramente pálido.

—Ah, hola chicas —Tomoyo sonrió como si no hubieran estado a punto de verse descubiertas. Lanzó una mirada de "luego continuamos con esto" a Sakura y se movió para hacer espacio a las otras de sentarse.

—Desde ayer parece que ustedes dos se están escondiendo durante el receso. ¿Hay algo de lo que no quieran enterarnos?

—N-no, ¡claro que no!— Sakura titubeó ante la suspicaz Chiharu, quien a veces parecía un agente de la KGB entrenada para detectar todo tipo de mentiras. Chiharu estuvo a punto de replicar ante la obvia actitud de la castaña, pero fue interrumpida por Tomoyo, quien con una sonrisa tranquila se dirigió a ella:

—Estaba pensando ir a Tokio el fin de semana y estoy tratando de convencer a Sakura de venir conmigo, pero insiste en que su hermano no la va a dejar. ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vienen también ustedes, chicas? Quizás sea más fácil y seguro si vamos las cinco… por cierto, ¿dónde está Rika?

'_Wow, Tomoyo sí que sabe mentir'_ Sakura se quedó contemplando a su amiga. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera inventado semejante excusa en tan sólo un par de segundos? Lo peor era que sonaba totalmente convincente. Incluso Chiharu pareció creerle, o al menos se dejó distraer con el cambio de tema. Ahora las recién llegadas hablaban sobre su compañera faltante, quien al parecer había olvidado su comida en casa y fue por algo a la cafetería. Sakura, en cambio, seguía pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. _'Creo que voy a tener que aprender a mentir si no quiero que me descubran tan fácilmente' _sonaba sencillo, pero sabía que no lo sería, seguramente menos para alguien como ella.

* * *

><p>'<em>Qué bueno que ahora le dejé comida a Kero, o lo encontraría muerto de hambre cuando regrese del restaurante' <em>pensó Sakura en su pequeño gato, compadeciéndose del animal que, desesperado tras la larga espera por su comida el día anterior, había terminado haciendo trizas un par de calcetines de Touya, quien de castigo encerró al minino en una caja hasta que Sakura lo descubrió y liberó para darle de comer. _'Qué cruel fue eso, herman…'_

—Disculpe —un hombre llamó su atención desde una mesa—. Me gustaría ordenar de una vez.

—¡Claro! —Sakura se aproximó hasta él—. A sus órdenes.

Afortunadamente la actividad parecía ser muy tranquila en el restaurante. Sí había tenido que atender a varios clientes, pero no solían juntarse todos al mismo tiempo, de manera que no le resultaba difícil lidiar con las órdenes y sus respectivas mesas. Incluso el ambiente resultaba muy agradable: un lugar pequeño con decoración sencilla sobre unas paredes color durazno que relajaban a la vista para disfrutar de una buena comida. Aunque la parte que más le gustaba a Sakura era la vitrina donde se exhibían postres de todos tamaños y sabores. Era como si una parte del restaurante fuera en realidad una pequeña pastelería.

Aparte de ella, trabajaban en el lugar el cocinero y otro mesero. El señor Higurashi atendía la caja y a los clientes que pedían comida para llevar. Había tenido oportunidad de platicar un poco con el otro mesero, Yuta Aizawa, un muchacho de veinte años que buscaba entrar el año entrante a la universidad después de dos años de trabajar para conseguir el dinero suficiente. Él mismo le explicó cómo corría el trabajo en el lugar y le dio algunos consejos sobre los clientes frecuentes.

A decir verdad, Sakura estaba feliz. No había tenido problema alguno hasta el momento y el señor Higurashi parecía contento con su desarrollo a lo largo de la tarde. Faltaba ya poco para terminar, eran pasadas las siete y faltaba menos de una hora para acabar su turno, así que se sentía segura de poder obtener el trabajo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era intentar no arruinarlo todo. Vio que un par de clientes entraban por la puerta y se acomodaban en una de sus mesas. Se acercó inmediatamente para llevarles las cartas.

—Un oyako donburi **(3)**… —ordenó uno de ellos antes de que ella pudiera siquiera saludarlos, —y un jugo de zanahoria, por favor.

—Oyako-don…— Sakura se apresuró a sacar su libreta y anotar, pero entonces se detuvo—. Lo siento, pero no tenemos jugo de zanahoria.

No había terminado de decir esto cuando el joven se volvió hacia ella y clavó sobre los suyos un par de ojos intensos del mismo color del ámbar que la hicieron tragar saliva.

—¿Syaoran Li…? —susurró. Lo conocía, ese muchacho iba en su misma clase, aunque nunca había cruzado palabra con él, pero sabía algunas cosas de él gracias a su amiga Naoko, quien (al igual que la mitad de las mujeres en el grupo) estaba loca por él.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —su mirada se volvió más acusadora y Sakura comenzó a sudar sin saber qué hacer. La libreta comenzó a temblar en sus manos, ¿por qué había tenido que abrir la boca?

—Yo… etto…

—Vamos Syaoran, ¿quién en este restaurante no te conoce? Vienes aquí todos los días después de entrenar —habló el joven a su lado, quien resultó ser Takashi Yamazaki, otro compañero de clase que llevaba algún tiempo intentando ligar con su amiga Chiharu.

—Entonces debería saber que siempre pido jugo de zanahoria.

—Pe-pero no está en la carta —una confundida Sakura echó un vistazo a las cartas, las cuales aún estaban en sus manos.

—¡Akira! —se acercó el otro mesero al ver a su nuevo compañero en problemas y le dio una palmadita en la espalda—. Olvidé decirte algo: Syaoran-kun, siempre pide un jugo de zanahoria. Sé que no está en la carta, pero tú no te preocupes por eso, el señor Higurashi y Suzume-san ya lo saben y sólo tienes que pedírselo a Suzume-san. Les pido una disculpa, éste es su primer día —se dirigió entonces hacia los comensales.

—Eh… de acuerdo— Sakura asintió enérgicamente y procedió a anotar la orden. Confundida, ya se dirigía hacia la cocina cuando su atención fue requerida nuevamente:

—Oye… —le llamó Li alzando una ceja—, aún no has tomado su orden —señaló hacia el otro, quien permanecía sentado a la mesa con toda la tranquilidad del universo, como si disfrutara del mundo pacíficamente a través de sus ojos cerrados.

—¡Ah, lo siento! —y le pasó rápidamente la carta al otro.

—Un okonomiyaki **(4) **con carne de res, por favor —pidió Takashi sin ver la carta—, y un té de limón.

—Okonomiyaki, ¡excelente decisión! —sonrió Sakura sin poder evitarlo, era una de sus comidas favoritas.

—Gracias. Por cierto, ¿sabías que el okonomiyaki en un principio era preparado con larvas de mosca? Fue una de las muchas formas en las que los antiguos japoneses trataban de librarse de una plaga que arrasó por todo el sur de Japón durante el siglo IV, aunque gracias a eso podemos disfrutar ahora de este delicioso platillo, ¿no te parece?— sonrió Yamazaki alzando un dedo y sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Sakura se quedó estupefacta.

—¿Eh… en serio?—Takashi asintió animadamente, sin embargo, el otro no parecía tan convencido.

—Si yo fuera tú, no creería en la mitad de las cosas que dice… si no es que en todas.

—Eh… ¿entonces es mentira?

—No lo sé, pero suele serlo. Si tanto te interesa, te recomiendo investigarlo por tu cuenta. Por ahora… —se escuchó el sonido ahogado de su estómago revolviéndose y el joven se encogió de hombros—, tenemos un poco de hambre.

—¡Ah, sí, lo siento!

—¿Qué tal? Ese dúo dinámico son todos unos personajes, ¿no crees? —Yuta se colocó a su lado después de que ella entregara las órdenes al cocinero, contemplando desde su posición a los clientes que Sakura atendía.

—Pues… creo que son un poco… —pero, pensándolo bien, ella misma había tenido esa impresión desde antes—, sí, creo que tienes razón.

—Y aún no has visto nada. En verdad que no sé cómo le hace— Yuta hizo un ligero puchero.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Espera y verás, deben estar por llegar —el otro mesero revisó su reloj y asintió como para sí—. Oh, ahí están— y alzando las cejas indicó que la atención de Sakura debía dirigirse ahora hacia la puerta, en donde en ese instante tres mujeres de aproximadamente su misma edad entraban para encaminarse a una mesa cercana a la ocupada por Li y Yamazaki.

—Esa mesa es mía, tengo que ir a…

—Espera, aún no termina —Yuta la sujetó de la muñeca para impedirle continuar. Sorprendida, Sakura lo miró y éste le señaló que volviera a ver la puerta, por donde ahora entraban otras 4 jóvenes, éstas con el uniforme de la preparatoria Seiju. El nuevo grupo dirigió una mirada fría a las anteriores y acto seguido tomó lugar al otro lado de la mesa de los muchachos.

—Esa mesa es tuya. Será mejor que tú también…

—No te preocupes, ni siquiera notarán tu ausencia.

—Pero…

—Shhh, mira: —y la hizo volver su atención hacia las dos mesas recién ocupadas— ¿no te das cuenta de que esas preciosidades sólo vienen aquí a coquetear con ese chico chino? Casi todos los días lo hacen, son como un montón de cazadoras tras una misma presa, aunque ninguna de ellas ha hecho un movimiento aún.

—¿Un movimiento? —Sakura parpadeó, confundida.

—Akira, ¿te han dicho que eres un poco ingenuo? —el mesero arqueó una ceja y la joven hizo una mueca.

—Pues… sí— admitió, bajando la cabeza, _'No puede ser, ¿él también? Pero en verdad que no entiendo de qué me está hablando'._

—Me refiero a que sólo se limitan a observarlo, como si esperaran a que él se decidiera por alguna de ellas. Lo que sí es divertido es ver cómo se lanzan miradas asesinas unas a otras, ¡son unas víboras! —Yuta sonrió ampliamente, absolutamente divertido—. Te voy a decir algo: en realidad, la razón por la que el señor Higurashi consiente tanto a ese tipo con sus juguitos de zanahoria no es por lo que consume, ni por su carisma ni nada parecido, sino por la cantidad de clientes que siempre arrastra. Ahora son dos, pero a veces son hasta cuatro mesas de chicas trastornadas detrás de él.

Sakura volvió a mirar al par masculino, aparentemente ajeno a lo que ocurría en las mesas contiguas, donde efectivamente se estaba llevando a cabo una silenciosa pero mortal guerra de guerrillas. _'Son siete ahora y dice que hay más... pobre Naoko, ni siquiera se ha de imaginar la competencia que tiene aquí'._

—¿Cuál es su secreto? —Yuta suspiró—. Ese chiquillo las tiene a todas en la palma de su mano y ni siquiera le interesa. ¿Sabes lo que haría si tan sólo uno de esos bombones se fijara en mí? —Sakura no necesitó responder, pues el otro continuó antes de que lo hiciera—. En primer lugar, la amarraría a la cama para que no se escapara… y para otras cosas —bromeó y dio un ligero codazo en las costillas a Sakura, quien se sonrojó terriblemente ante aquello— ¡Vamos! No digas que tú no lo harías.

—Etto… en realidad yo…

—En cambio él… Míralo… ¡Argh, quisiera estar en su lugar! —nuevamente un puchero apareció en el rostro masculino—, ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no el guapo mesero?

Sakura se volvió a ver a su compañero. Contempló por un momento sus cabellos rojizos atados en una coleta corta. A continuación vio sus ojos verdes y las pecas que se mostraban en sus mejillas. Su nariz era un poco más grande de lo normal y sus orejas parecían ligeramente desorbitadas, como si quisieran escapar del marco de su delgado rostro. No era lo que se suele llamar "feo", pero tampoco podría decirse que llamaba la atención por su atractivo.

'_Bueno… yo no lo llamaría tan guapo' _pensó mordiéndose el labio, _'aunque sí es muy agradable'_, sonrió. En seguida se disculpó con su compañero y fue a atender a las jóvenes de su mesa, quienes no le prestaron mucha atención cuando les entregó las cartas. Como no ordenaron en seguida, Sakura regresó por la orden del otro par, que ya estaba saliendo de la cocina, y volvió con Li y Yamazaki.

—Oye, estaba pensando que tu rostro se me hace un poco conocido —le habló Yamazaki al recibir su okonomiyaki— ¿No vamos en la misma escuela?

—Ah… no, ¡claro que no! Yo soy de la escuela Ouran—soltó una risita nerviosa— ¡Les deseo buen provecho! —y giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse nuevamente al grupo de mujeres.

—Vaya, pareces sonrojado —esta vez las tres le prestaron atención y voltearon a verlo por primera vez, con lo que deslizaron sus ojos a lo largo de toda su figura, sonriendo ampliamente—. No te preocupes, no mordemos —una de ellas le guiñó un ojo y Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—No, claro que no… disculpen, no es por ustedes, es sólo que…

—Vamos, no seas tan tímido. Eres nuevo, ¿verdad? —habló otra— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Akira Yamamoto, a sus órdenes.

A continuación, las tres se dispusieron a presentarse y darle la bienvenida al "nuevo". A Sakura le extrañó el cambio tan repentino ocurrido en su actitud, pero no se podía quejar de ello, pues definitivamente no era algo desagradable, además de que seguramente el señor Higurashi se daría cuenta de eso también y se decidiría a darle el empleo. Así pues, les sonrió mientras éstas hacían sus pedidos y regresó a la cocina para pasar la lista a Suzume. Cuando volvía al área de mesas se topó nuevamente con Yuta.

—Hey ¿tú también?— el hombre frunció el ceño

—¿Yo también?— Sakura alzó una ceja.

—Vamos hombre, ¿crees que no te vi con ellas hace un momento? Tienes que decirme luego cómo le hiciste.

—¿Cómo le hice? — la joven Kinomoto no terminaba de comprenderlo. Yuta se acercó un poco más a ella para verla mejor a través de las gafas que constituían el disfraz de Akira. Sakura se hizo inconscientemente unos centímetros hacia atrás, temerosa de que sospechara de su disfraz. El mesero, en cambio, se enderezó nuevamente y elevó los ojos.

—No estabas bromeando: sí que eres lento, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario<strong>

_Obentô: _Caja para el almuerzo que se lleva a la escuela o al trabajo. Lonchera.

_Etto: _muletilla similar al "este" en español, de uso MUY frecuente (yo tenía un amigo japonés que se la pasaba diciendo eso cuando se ponía nervioso).

**(1) **El ciclo escolar en Japón comienza en abril, ya sea en la primera o segunda semana. En este caso empezamos desde la primera semana. La mayoría de las escuelas usan el sistema de trimestres, aunque algunas se rigen por semestres. Creo que me inclinaré por la opción de los semestres para que no se confundan tanto, aunque los 2 sistemas tienen los mismos días de vacaciones (excepto por ligeras variaciones).

**(2) **Sakura es la más pequeña del salón, ya que en Japón los niños se dividen en sus grados de acuerdo a su edad. Todos aquellos que cumplen años antes del 31 de marzo de un año en cuestión pueden hacer trámites para entrar al ciclo de ese mismo año, pues el ciclo empieza oficialmente el 1° de abril. Por ejemplo, en el salón de Sakura todos debieron cumplir 16 antes del 31 de marzo para entrar al segundo año de prepa (3-4° semestre), pero Sakura ha estado "adelantada" toda su vida, así que eso ya no se puede cambiar. En el caso de la castaña, ella entró a primaria teniendo aún 5 años (cumplió 6 ese mismo día, por así decirlo). No sé si dejé muy claro este asunto.

**(3) **Oyako donburi, u Oyako-don. Es un delicioso platillo a base de pollo con huevo en una rica salsa sobre una cama de arroz. Por cierto, "oyako" significa "padre e hijo". ¿Alguien sabe por qué? ;-)

**(4) **Okonomiyaki. Consiste en una masa a base de harina, agua, ñame, huevo y col (o repollo) finamente rebanado a la plancha. Se cocina como una especie de omelette, pues se le agregan otros ingredientes al gusto, pudiendo ser preparado de muchas formas distintas. Como curiosidad, es uno de los platillos favoritos de Sakura en Tsubasa Chronicles y a Kero le encanta al estilo sureño en CCS.

_**Notas de la autora: **__Aquí estoy una vez más con una nueva historia. Como podrán apreciar, en este caso me desviaré nuevamente del drama y la tragedia para dirigirme a los terrenos de lo cómico y el romance, así que esta trama será bastante ligera. ¿La ventaja? Pues los capítulos serán más cortos, de manera que ya llevo bastantes avanzados y no tardaré tanto en actualizar en esta ocasión. También habrán notado que éste es un Universo Alterno, pero también tengo otra historia en cocción para aquellas que extrañen el drama, la tragedia y el universo sobrenatural de CCS, aunque ésa aún requiere algo de tiempo antes de que suba el prólogo. _

_Muchas gracias a Crystal por apoyarme una vez más y darme ánimos de publicar nuevamente (aunque lamento no haber escogido ninguno de los títulos que me sugeriste, pero gracias de todas formas!)_

_¡Saludos a todos! Y para cualquier duda o aclaración pueden dejar un review o buscarme en mi cuenta de Facebook: Isis TemptationPrincess. _

_Ja ne!_


	2. El club de fans

**Capítulo 2**

**El club de fans**

—Li Syaoran —comenzó Tomoyo—. Edad: 16 años. Cumpleaños: 13 de julio. Su color favorito es el verde y suele usar por lo menos alguna prenda de ese color. Pertenece al club de karate de la escuela, y es uno de los más avanzados, aunque también domina las artes marciales chinas, al parecer una variedad especial de la familia Li; en general, es un alumno sobresaliente en los deportes. Tiene ojos cafés de tono ámbar o almendra y cabello castaño tono medio que suele traer despeinado. Mide 1.82 m y tiene una cintura de 80 cm con un abdomen muy bien marcado.

—Tomoyo…

—Espera, aún continúa: aunque es chino, se mudó a Japón hace un año para cursar la preparatoria en Tomoeda. Su japonés es fluido y sus notas están entre las más altas de la clase, sólo por debajo de Eriol Hiragizawa, con quien al parecer tiene cierta rivalidad. Es muy callado y rara vez se le ha visto sonreír, aunque su mejor amigo, Yamazaki Takashi, es todo lo contrario: no le para la boca y suele estar riendo todo el tiempo mientras cuenta mentiras.

'_Entonces tú también sabías lo de sus mentiras'_ Sakura hizo una mueca recordando el día anterior en el restaurante, cuando cayó redondita con la historia contada por el muchacho.

—No se le conocen novias y hasta el momento se cuentan 22 compañeras de diferentes grados rechazadas por él. Por esto mismo, incluso un par de chicos se han animado —la joven se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar una risilla—, pero sólo consiguieron lo mismo que ellas: nada. Es un gran cocinero y parece que no le gusta la comida picante… ¡Mira, incluso aquí hay una foto de él entrenando sin camisa!

—Tomoyo… —Sakura intentó llamar una vez más su atención—, ¿de dónde sacaste todo eso? —echó un vistazo a la pantalla en la computadora de su amiga. Era sábado y ambas se encontraban en la casa Daidouji después de clases, sentadas frente al monitor—. ¿Y cómo tomaste esas fotos? —se dio cuenta de que no existía sólo una, sino un archivo repleto con imágenes del susodicho.

—No tuve que hacer nada más que dar un clic. Mira, es el club de fans de Syaoran Li —le señaló. Sakura vio que en efecto se trataba de un blog en donde, al parecer, el chino era el tema principal.

—¿Tiene un club de fans?

—Al menos uno, ése es el oficial.

—¿Oficial? —Sakura ladeó la cabeza. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando su amiga?

—No debería sorprenderte, es considerado uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela, e incluso en eso compite con Eriol Hiragizawa, mira… —Tomoyo volvió a escribir un par de cosas en el teclado y dio la misma cantidad de clics antes de que apareciera una nueva ventana.

—¿Hiragizawa también tiene uno? —comenzó a leer entre líneas la información, estatura y características del joven. Incluso, al igual que ocurría con el otro, había un archivo exclusivo para las imágenes del chico—. No sabía que era inglés. Habla demasiado bien el japonés (mejor que yo, creo), ¡y su apellido…!

—Su madre es inglesa, su padre japonés, y él se mudó a Tomoeda poco después que Syaoran—contestó Tomoyo sin mirar siquiera la pantalla—. Tiene unas cuantas fans más que Syaoran, aunque probablemente es por las fotos en las que sale con el uniforme del equipo de natación.

—¿Por qué sabes todo esto? —Sakura miró atónita la aplastante cantidad de imágenes existentes del susodicho entrenando y conversando con otros en traje de baño.

—Siempre hay que estar bien informada sobre lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. Bueno, en realidad… —soltó una risita, anticipando la reacción de Sakura ante lo que estaba a punto de decir—, fue gracias a tu club de fans que me di cuenta que existían otros.

—Mi… ¿Qué? —la expresión de Sakura lo decía todo. Tomoyo no perdió oportunidad para tomar una foto—. ¡Hey! ¿de dónde sacaste eso? —la castaña miró la cámara casi con horror.

—La tengo siempre a la mano. Nunca sabes cuándo la vas a necesitar —le guiñó un ojo a su compañera.

—Te burlas de mí… —hizo un puchero—, ¿y cómo es posible que tenga un club de fans sin saberlo? ¿Quién lo hizo?

—No lo sé —mintió—, pero volvamos al tema...

—Ni siquiera sé cuál era el tema.

—Lo que te quería decir desde un principio: que no debe sorprenderte que Li-san tenga algunas acosadoras que lo sigan a todas partes. También Naoko lo sabe, ella está inscrita al club de fans y sabe cuántos miembros son, así que no te sientas mal por ella a causa de la "gran competencia" que tiene. No obstante, podemos aprovechar esta oportunidad para…

—¿Qué oportunidad? —a Sakura ya no le estaba gustando cómo sonaba aquello.

—Dices que Syaoran va muy seguido a ese restaurante donde trabajas, ¿no?

—Eso me dijo el otro mesero —se encogió de hombros.

—Seguramente le da un ataque de hambre saliendo de entrenar y no puede esperar a llegar a su casa a comer. Pero, volviendo al tema, tienes la oportunidad de estar cerca de Syaoran sin que él sospeche de ti. Así puedes sacarle información poco a poco y hacer que nuestra amiga tenga mayor oportunidad con él, ¿no?

—Pero… ¿qué tipo de información?

—De cualquier tipo: qué le gusta hacer, cómo, qué tipo de chicas le gustan, hasta en qué orden suele vestirse; lo que sea. Recuerda que la guerra del amor también es una guerra de información: gana aquél que conozca el camino para llegar al final.

Sakura observó con detenimiento y cierto temor a su compañera. ¿Tomoyo Daidouji, la romántica empedernida, acababa de decir que la guerra del amor era una guerra de información? Aquello no parecía algo muy idealista que alguien como ella fuera capaz de decir, aunque debía admitir que su amiga había demostrado ser una persona muy práctica en múltiples ocasiones.

—No creo que sea tan fácil.

—No tienes que lograrlo en un día. Ganarse la confianza de las personas lleva tiempo, así que hay que esperar con paciencia. Mientras, intenta dar pequeños pasos poco a poco, yo sé que lo puedes lograr —y ahí estaba una vez más la sonrisa confiada y entusiasta de su amiga. A Sakura no le quedó otra opción que tragar saliva, sabiendo que nunca la haría cambiar de opinión una vez que aquella expresión aparecía en su rostro.

—Está bien, lo intentaré —Sakura suspiró. _'Y yo que creí que me habías invitado para celebrar que me dieron el trabajo'_.

* * *

><p>Apenas regresaba a su casa cuando vio a su hermano saliendo por la misma puerta que ella estaba a punto de cruzar.<p>

—¿Vas a salir?

—¿Qué otra cosa parece? —Touya alzó una ceja burlona y Sakura frunció el ceño—. Voy un rato a casa de Yukito.

—Yukito… —instantáneamente a la castaña se le iluminaron los ojos. Tan sólo escuchar el nombre del mejor amigo de su hermano le aceleraba el corazón—. ¿Puedo ir con…?

—Olvídalo.

—Qué malo eres —Sakura volvió a encaminarse hacia la puerta y Touya continuó su camino a la reja, hasta que la menor cambió de opinión—. Oye hermano…

—Ya te dije que no.

—No es eso, quería hacerte una pregunta… —titubeó. No había podido quitarse aquella idea de la cabeza y, conociendo a su hermano, seguramente él sabía más que ella al respecto.

—No tengo todo el tiempo, así que sólo hazla, monstruo.

—Es sobre… ¡no soy un monstruo! —bufó. Aquel sujeto siempre le salía con la misma broma y, a pesar de los años, ella no conseguía mantener el temple, ni siquiera ignorarlo.

—Ya, mejor dilo y ya.

—Uhm... —Sakura apretó los dientes y suspiró—. Quería preguntarte si tú también tuviste un club de fans cuando estabas en la preparatoria.

—¿Club de fans? —Touya se encogió de hombros y aparentemente estuvo a punto de marcharse sin responder a aquella pregunta, cuando volvió rápidamente sobre sus talones hasta llegar junto a la chica—. Un momento, ¿dijiste _también_? Sakura: ¿Tienes un club de fans? Te advierto que si tan sólo uno de ellos llega a acercarte a ti o a esta casa voy a…

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa faceta de hermano sobre-protector que a Touya Kinomoto tanto le encantaba ostentar. Sakura la conocía desde que era pequeña y, contrario a lo que alguna vez había pensado, ésta sólo se había incrementado con los años, empeorando justo durante la secundaria, más precisamente el día en que uno de sus compañeros había tenido que ir a su casa para hacer un proyecto de escuela. A partir de ese día Touya había pasado de ser un hermano fastidioso a convertirse en un cerbero dispuesto a todo con tal de alejar de su hermana a los "intrusos".

—Tranquilo hermano, es sólo un club y no puede pasar nada… — lo observó desviar la mirada con gesto incómodo— ¿o sí?

* * *

><p>—¡Li-kun, espera!<p>

'_Olvídalo'_ alzó la vista hacia adelante: ya casi lo lograba. ¿Cómo era que esa chica no se había cansado de perseguirlo? _'Ni siquiera la puedo dejar atrás gracias a esto' _ miró la bolsa de papel que traía entre las manos, repleta de víveres. Ahora ni siquiera podía comprar su comida a gusto sin tener que enfrentar a alguna mujer con un tornillo suelto.

—Vamos Li-kun, ¡Sólo tienes que decir que sí! ¿Por qué no me respondes?

'_No, gracias'_ alcanzó la reja y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, pero no lograba encontrar la que abría la reja principal. _'¡Demonios!'_ viendo que la joven ya estaba peligrosamente cerca, decidió brincar la verja para pasar, lo cual no le resultó difícil a pesar de tener que cargar con todo el peso de la bolsa en una mano.

—¡No! Li-kun, sólo quiero que me digas que sí, por favor… —la adolescente se vio impedida de continuar su persecución por los barrotes de la cerca, no teniendo otra opción que resignarse a contemplar al joven mientras éste se aproximaba a la puerta de su casa para luego entrar en ella.

—Ésa estuvo cerca —suspiró Syaoran recargándose contra la puerta cerrada tras de él y dejando escapar un suspiro pesado.

—Vas a tener que ir con más cuidado —una voz provino del rellano de las escaleras—. Si no eres capaz de decirles "no" a la cara, al menos evita que se animen a dar el primer paso. Decir 'lo siento' y salir corriendo no es nada cortés. Por otro lado, parece que cada vez son más "valientes", ¿o me equivoco? Apenas hace una semana que regresamos a la escuela y ésta es la segunda chica. Incluso te siguió hasta acá. Supongo que también era de Seiju.

—Tercer grado —Syaoran se incorporó—, pero eso no te importa, y deja de estarte metiendo en mis asuntos —y, sin más, caminó hacia la cocina para dejar los víveres en su lugar. No obstante su ruda respuesta, el joven fue seguido por su interlocutor.

—Por cierto, _ella _llamó —al pronunciar esto se dio cuenta de que los hombros del chino se ponían tensos.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Fue Wei quien contestó —se refirió al mayordomo, un hombre maduro que por esos días se encontraba un poco resfriado, razón por la que Syaoran se había ofrecido a ayudarle con las compras.

—Entonces le preguntaré a él —Syaoran quiso avanzar.

—Espera, le dije que tomara una siesta y no creo que quieras interrumpirlo.

Syaoran gruñó. Le tenía demasiado cariño al hombre que lo había criado como un padre a su hijo. No obstante, no podía dejar de sentir esa escalofriante curiosidad respecto a lo que esa mujer (su madre) pudiera haber dicho. Él mejor que nadie sabía que una llamada suya normalmente significaba malas noticias, o al menos cosas que terminaban por trastornarle el día o la vida entera.

—No te preocupes, Wei me dijo de qué se trataba. Al parecer tenemos que saberlo nosotros también: tu hermana vendrá pronto; ya compró el boleto de avión y todo está listo.

—Debes estar feliz con esa noticia.

—Ya te lo dije, no es algo que tenga que ver mucho conmigo —el otro se encogió de hombros—. Por cierto, no vendrá sola.

—Entonces deja de hablar a medias. ¿Quién viene con ella?

—Tu prima —el otro sonrió. Aquella noticia debía ser tan agradable y refrescante para Syaoran como un cubo de agua lanzado directo a la cara en el polo norte—. Me pregunto si vendrá como escolta para Fuutie o por alguna otra razón…

—Eso no te incumbe —Syaoran gruñó y se giró para mirarlo a la cara—. Otra cosa, Hiragizawa-san…

—Dime —el joven, de su misma edad, aunque un poco mayor estatura, oscuros cabellos y profundos ojos azules detrás de un par de gafas, se recargó contra la puerta en espera de lo que el castaño iba a decirle—, y ya te he dicho que me llames simplemente Eriol, después de todo…

—No hables de mi hermana tan a la ligera —lo interrumpió Syaoran—. Yo la respeto y espero que tú también, o…

—No te preocupes, en ese aspecto estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo —Eriol entendió hacia dónde se dirigía la amenaza del chino. Se dio la media vuelta y salió de su vista. Syaoran, viéndose solo, apretó los dientes y se sentó a la mesa.

'_¿Qué estás pensando Fuutie… y por qué la tienes que traer precisamente a ella contigo?' _En verdad, aunque quería mucho a su hermana, rara vez la comprendía.

* * *

><p>Sakura sonrió. Ya era mitad de semana y se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente a su nuevo empleo. Las cosas resultaban considerablemente sencillas teniendo a un compañero de trabajo como Yuta, el mesero, aunque Suzume Yagami, el cocinero, parecía demasiado reservado como para querer entablar una conversación con cualquiera de los dos. De cualquier manera, el jefe estaba satisfecho con ella, por lo que tampoco era algo que debía inquietarle mucho.<p>

—¡Uff! Sólo queda una caja, ¿me ayudarías con ella, Akira? —Yuta salió del almacén cargando una enorme caja repleta de botes de salsa de soya vacíos. Cada determinado tiempo, el dueño del restaurante montaba todos los productos plásticos acumulados en una camioneta y los llevaba a reciclar. Ya estaban por cerrar y al parecer no llegarían más clientes, de manera que Sakura decidió ayudar y fue al almacén por la caja restante.

—¿Te ayudo? —Yuta alzó una ceja burlona al ver que el nuevo tenía problemas para salir cargando una sola caja, pero se esforzó por no reír y se hizo a un lado al ver que el muchacho negaba su ayuda.

—Sí pude ¿ves?— Sakura sonrió, orgullosa, y dejó su carga sobre el suelo.

—Aún te falta subirla y acomodarla —señaló a las demás, que estaban apiladas de manera ordenada dentro de la furgoneta. Sakura se mordió el labio.

—Lo haré enseguida. Si quieres regresa, hay que comenzar a recoger las cosas. Mientras tanto, yo acomodo ésta y ahorita te alcanzo.

—Está bien, sólo no tardes tanto —Yuta rió y entró al restaurante. Sakura comenzó a luchar una vez más con la caja, aunque decidió que sería más práctico si abría bien la puerta de la camioneta, que apenas llegaba a la mitad de su apertura real. Tomó entonces una de las puertas y la abrió por completo de un solo tirón, aunque al hacerlo sintió inmediatamente que algo se estrellaba contra ésta, seguido de un quejido ahogado y un golpe seco de algo que caía al piso.

—¡Ah, lo siento! —se asomó para ver a la víctima y cuál no sería su sorpresa al reconocer al joven que, tirado en el piso, sobaba su frente con una mano y sacudía la cabeza, aparentemente confundido con el golpazo—. ¡Li-kun! ¿Estás bien?

—Eh… sí —el aludido parpadeó y alzó la vista hacia ella—. Ah, eres tú —y giró la cabeza para ver la ventana del restaurante—. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que andaba por aquí.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —la actitud del chino le resultaba extraña. Éste se puso de pie y miró hacia atrás por sobre su hombro.

—Creo que la perdí.

—¡Li-kun! —se escuchó un chillido al otro lado de la calle y la piel del chico se erizó al instante. Sakura se asomó por el otro lado de la camioneta y vio que una joven cruzaba la calle a varios metros de ellos, girando la cabeza en todas direcciones como si buscara algo.

—Creo que te buscan…

—¡Rayos! —observó que él paseaba la vista hacia todos lados, como si también buscara algo—. Tengo que esconderme… —luego la miró a ella—. ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

Nunca había visto esa mirada de súplica y desesperación en su compañero antes. Parecía una situación de vida o muerte, de modo que ella no lo dudó dos veces:

—¡Entra! —le señaló el interior de la camioneta y él no se hizo del rogar. En seguida Sakura cerró bien ambas puertas y simuló demencia distrayéndose con la caja que continuaba en el piso. La chica no tardó en llegar hasta ella.

—Etto… disculpa, ¿no viste a un joven pasar por aquí? Es como de tu edad, pero más alto, muy guapo y trae una playera verde.

—Lo siento, no he visto pasar a nadie —_'Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo iba vestido'_, pensó Sakura.

—Está bien, gracias, creo que seguiré buscando —la chica continuó su camino y Sakura suspiró cuando la vio dar vuelta en la esquina.

—Parece que el peligro pasó —dijo tocando a la puerta, aunque no sabía aún a qué clase de peligro se refería realmente.

—Gracias, creo que ya puedo salir— vino la voz desde dentro y Sakura haló de la manivela, pero no consiguió abrir.

—Etto… creo que está cerrada.

—¿Qué?

—Espera un momento, voy por las llaves —y se apresuró a entrar para buscar a su jefe, dueño de la camioneta. Al explicarle que había cerrado sin meter la última caja no tardó en conseguir que se las prestara, pero aquello no dejó de hacerla sentir torpe. Definitivamente tenía que poner más atención a lo que hacía, o algún día terminaría metiéndose en problemas, pensó en tanto regresaba a la camioneta.

—Gracias, por un momento pensé que me olvidarías ahí —sonrió Syaoran aparentemente aliviado. Sakura no pudo evitar que un tenue rubor trepara a sus mejillas al constatar que nunca había visto al ambarino sonreírle a nadie antes. Incluso, si acaso no le fallaba la memoria, en el perfil del famoso Club de Fans de Syaoran Li estaba escrito que aquello era algo que ocurría con muy poca frecuencia.

'_No entiendo por qué, si tiene una linda sonri…' _se detuvo antes de continuar aquel pensamiento.

—¿Estás bien? Espero no haberte metido en ningún problema —cuando se dio cuenta, los ojos del muchacho ya estaban muy cerca de ella, examinándola. Sakura se hizo instantáneamente hacia atrás.

—¡S-sí, estoy bien, gracias! —pasó saliva y sintió que se le calentaba aún más el rostro–. Lamento haberte hecho esperar ahí dentro.

—Descuida, no soy claustrofóbico —le aseguró él con una nueva sonrisa—. Estabas terminando de meter todas esas cajas ¿verdad? Ahora entiendo por qué estás sudando así. Deja te ayudo —dijo mientras con toda calma levantaba la caja que había quedado sobre el suelo y regresaba a la puerta— ¿Dónde la pongo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué haces?

—No pasa nada, además tú me ayudaste mucho más. Mejor dime dónde la quieres.

—Uhm… supongo que ahí está bien —señaló un lugar y al segundo siguiente la caja estuvo allí—. Gracias, no tenías por qué.

—Ya te dije que no es nada. Además, tú cargaste todas las demás —con esa declaración, que no podía estar más lejos de la realidad, Sakura soltó una risa nerviosa—. Ya están por cerrar, ¿cierto?

—¿Eh…? Ah, sí, ya casi es hora —comprendió que él se refería al restaurante—, pero si quieres comer algo puedo ver qué…

El estómago del chino rugió interrumpiéndola y él se mordió el labio avergonzado.

—Ahora salí un poco más tarde y esa chica me retrasó aún más. Sí tengo un poco de hambre, pero puedo esperar a llegar a casa.

—No tienes por qué. Seguramente quedó algo de comida preparada, aunque ya todo está recogido —se asomó al interior por la ventana—, pero te lo puedo dar para llevar. Como oficialmente son las "sobras del día", obviamente van por cuenta de la casa —sonrió. No entendía muy bien por qué había pasado de un estado de nervios casi neurótico a sentirse nuevamente tranquila, pero al menos estaba aliviada de poder hablar una vez más.

—Eh, yo…— Li iba a replicar, pero un nuevo gruñido de sus tripas se adelantó a la conversación y al chino no le quedó otra opción que quedarse callado.

—Si no te molesta esperar un poco afuera, intentaré regresar lo más pronto posible —Sakura cerró la camioneta y corrió hacia la puerta. Cuando regresó, el joven estaba recargado contra la furgoneta, sumido en sus pensamientos. No obstante, pareció volver a la vida en cuanto percibió el aroma de lo que ella llevaba entre las manos.

—Huele delicioso.

—Lamento la demora, el señor Higurashi… —pero él le indicó que no se disculpara—. Uno es ramen y el otro tempura —señaló las dos cajillas que contenía la bolsa.

—Es perfecto, gracias —una vez más, Syaoran sonrió y ella frunció el ceño, preguntándose por un momento si en verdad se trataba del mismo compañero que tenía en Seiju.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué te estaba buscando esa chica? —se aventuró a preguntar al verlo tan afable, cosa rara en él. Syaoran dejó escapar un suspiro pesado.

—Ni siquiera la conozco. Va en mi escuela, pero creo que jamás la había visto. A veces sucede: salgo de clases o de entrenar y me encuentro con que están esperando afuera del edificio. Me preguntan si quiero salir con ellas y yo…

—Ya veo, ellas no entienden cuando les dices "no" —Sakura se cruzó de brazos, conocía a varias que eran así.

—Bueno, en realidad el problema es que ni siquiera puedo decirles eso —Syaoran bajó la mirada, visiblemente apenado.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—La primera vez lo hice… y ella se puso a llorar —recordó mordiéndose el labio—. No soporto ver a una mujer llorar, y menos si es por mi culpa.

—¿Entonces qué haces? —contrario a lo que él seguramente pensaba, a Sakura aquello le pareció dulce de su parte.

—Intento escabullirme, aunque no siempre sale bien y hay algunas que son muy… persistentes —se comenzaba a notar que aquella conversación le resultaba incómoda al ambarino, así que Sakura intentó cambiar el tema. Sabía que ésa era una oportunidad de poder extraer más información para su amiga, pero ya el pobre había pasado por mucho ese día al estar huyendo de esa chica, estrellarse contra la camioneta y…

—¡Cierto! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No tienes alguna contusión? —se aproximó a él y automáticamente alzó una mano para apartar de la frente masculina los mechones de cabello que caían sobre ésta. Sin embargo, no pudo ver bien bajo la reducida luz a esas horas.

—Eh… estoy bien, gracias —a él pareció extrañarle que se preocupara de aquella manera y se le quedó mirando con cierta confusión en sus ojos.

—¡Lo siento! —ella apartó instantáneamente su mano al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y dio un paso hacia atrás—. Bueno, tengo que irme y creo que tú también. Después de todo, supongo que sí tendrás que esperar a llegar a casa para poder sentarte a comer eso.

—No lo sé, quizás me siente en un parque en el camino; tengo mucha hambre. Nuevamente gracias, Akira-san.

—No te preocu… —Sakura se detuvo a media frase—. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Akira Yamamoto, lo dice en tu gafete.

—Oh… —Sakura se quedó atónita—. Eres muy observador entonces.

—En realidad, aún lo traes puesto… y el uniforme también —Syaoran señaló a su pecho, su dedo peligrosamente cerca del lugar de donde pendía el nombre. A pesar de su disfraz, la joven dio un instintito paso hacia atrás y se llevó ambas manos al pecho para protegerlo, aunque se apresuró a regresar a una postura normal al ver que él se sorprendía por su actitud.

—Yo, etto…— _'Piensa rápido, piensa rápido, ¡piensa rápido Sakura!'_

—Así que estás lastimado. Con razón no podías con la última —Syaoran casi parecía divertido con la debilidad del nuevo mesero.

—¡Sí, eso! —una vez más había sido salvada de una manera inesperada, pero definitivamente algún día tendría que aprender a inventar buenas mentiras en tiempo récord.

—Entonces descansa y si eso te da mucha molestia aplica compresas frías y luego calientes, es bueno para los golpes. Me voy; espero que esto aún no se haya enfriado.

—¡Nos vemos! —Sakura agitó la mano mientras lo veía marcharse en otra dirección a la que ella tomaría. Él regresó el gesto con una mano y aceleró el paso al dar vuelta en una esquina.

—¿Sigues aquí? ¡Y mira nada más la cara que traes! —Yuta la encontró al salir del restaurante.

—¿Qué?

—No intentes engañarme Akira, conozco esa expresión a la perfección —el varón miró en todas direcciones—. Ahora no seas egoísta y dime: ¿a quién saludabas hace un momento? Por esa cara de idiota que pusiste… ¡Debe ser toda una belleza!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>__un capítulo corto, pero la mayoría será así. La ventaja es que por esto mismo estaré actualizando de una manera regular. _

_Por el momento no hay mucho qué decir de la historia, pues apenas se va desarrollando. Por cierto, este capítulo en especial me ha dado ocasión (e inspiración, valga decirlo) para hacer un par de imágenes. ¿Quieren saber qué tipo de fotos existen en los clubes de fans de Syaoran y Eriol? Pues he subido un par a mi perfil de Facebook: Isis TemptationPrincess. Aunque también pondré el link de las imágenes en mi perfil de Fanfiction para quien no tenga FB o simplemente no quiera agregarme._

_Acepto sus comentarios con mucho gusto, así que reviews a través de esta página o comentarios en FB son siempre bienvenidos__. Y a todos muchas gracias por la aceptación que ha tenido este fic en su inicio y por su voto de confianza. Espero no defraudarlos =)_


	3. De citas múltiples y otros pormenores

**Capítulo 3**

**De citas múltiples y otros pormenores**

—Es viernes, así que ahora tendrás que darme los pormenores de toda la semana, Sakura-chan.

La aludida parpadeó sin entender de todo a qué se refería su mejor amiga. Era ya el fin del día de clases y ambas se encontraban en el salón de música mientras la castaña cambiaba su vestuario por otro más de los diseños masculinos creados por la siempre ocurrente hija única de la familia Daidouji, una familia que, dicho sea de paso, se caracterizaba por su gran influencia en las altas esferas de Japón, dado el gran éxito de su empresa de juguetes que, a decir verdad, era tan sólo una más de aquéllas que conformaban la enorme corporación Daidouji.

—¿De qué pormenores estás hablando?

—Hablo de Syaoran Li, por supuesto.

—¿Li-kun?

—El fin de semana pasado dijiste que intentarías averiguar cosas sobre él para ver si podíamos crear alguna oportunidad para Naoko, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, eso sí, pero…

—Y ese mismo día acordamos que los viernes juntaríamos toda la información que pudieras sacar a lo largo de la semana para no perder el hilo. Aunque pensándolo bien, quizá deberíamos hacerlo los sábados… —meditó.

'_¿Dijimos eso?' _Tenía que admitirlo, a veces no lograba seguirle el hilo de la conversación a su amiga cuando ésta hablaba demasiado rápido, o cuando tocaba varios temas a la vez, lo cual no era poco frecuente.

—Entonces dime, ¿pudiste saber algo sobre nuestro chico estrella esta semana?

Sakura quedó pensativa. Si bien el miércoles había tenido oportunidad de hablar unos minutos a solas con él, tampoco se trató de una conversación muy larga y nutrida, aunque probablemente Tomoyo podría considerar algo de utilidad en aquello, de manera que Sakura decidió contarle, siendo Tomoyo quien le exigiera que lo hiciera con el más mínimo detalle posible.

—¡Excelente Sakura! —la felicitó su amiga con un efervescente buen humor.

—Gracias, aunque no es mucho.

—¡Es muchísimo! Sobre todo considerando que apenas comenzaste… ten, ahora ponte éstos —le extendió una mano con un par de mocasines que hacían juego con el diseño que Sakura terminaba de ponerse—. Ahora sabemos que a Li, a diferencia de otros hombres, no le gusta sentirse acechado por las mujeres y, aún más importante, ¡No puede decirle que no a una chica si piensa que la hará llorar!

—Pienso que eso es algo dulce de su parte —Sakura comentó distraída, calzándose los mocasines.

—¿Dulce? Voy a comenzar a sospechar que a la linda Sakura le gusta el apuesto joven Li —Tomoyo sonrió con cierta malicia.

—¡No, claro que no! ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? —sin quererlo ni temerlo, un rubor no invitado trepó a las mejillas de la castaña—. Además, recuerda que estamos hablando del chico que le gusta a Naoko, no puedes decir esas cosas así por así.

—Sólo bromeaba —se apresuró a decir Tomoyo, aunque para sus adentros aquella acelerada y agolpada respuesta le había provocado más dudas que aclaraciones—. Regresando al tema, supongo que lo que dices significa que Li Syaoran no ha rechazado en todo el sentido de la palabra a esas 24 que se le han declarado según la página del club de fans.

—¿24? Creí que habías dicho que eran 22…

—"Eran", tienes razón —rió Tomoyo—, pero ya actualizaron la lista —y omitiendo la expresión atónita de su mejor amiga continuó—. El punto es que Li simplemente ha terminando huyendo de esas pobres chicas, dejándolas en espera de una respuesta. Un poco cruel ¿o aún te sigue sonando dulce?

—No me refería a eso… bueno, no de esa manera.

—Tranquila, tampoco vamos a discutir por algo así. Por ahora puedes estar segura de que con esto podré pensar en algunas ideas para nuestra amiga. Por lo pronto lo has hecho de maravilla. No olvides aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se te presente para acercarte a Li-san —le guiñó un ojo —, sólo así podrás tener su confianza.

—Lo haré —Sakura imitó el gesto con una sonrisa.

—Por cierto, hoy voy a salir con las chicas por la noche, así que no voy a estar en casa cuando salgas del restaurante, pero no te preocupes porque ya dejé todo arreglado: las mucamas tienen indicaciones de dejarte pasar hasta mi cuarto.

—¿Van a salir todas juntas? —el semblante de Sakura mostró desánimo—. Yo quiero ir.

—Pero vas a estar trabajando, aunque supongo que puedes unírtenos después. Tú sólo llámame cuando estés lista, ¿de acuerdo?— la castaña asintió—. Bien, ahora tienes que irte, no quieres llegar tarde, ¿o sí?

—¿Qué hora e…? ¡Ah, ya me voy! — Sakura tomó sus cosas y se despidió rápidamente de su amiga tras ver la hora en el reloj de pared.

* * *

><p>—Tranquilo, toma un poco de agua —Yuta le pasó un vaso—. Los viernes suelen ponerse un poco agitados a cierta hora, pero tampoco te aceleres demasiado.<p>

—Gracias —Sakura aceptó el vaso que le ofrecía y tomó la mitad antes de regresar con otra orden más a las mesas. El lugar estaba casi lleno, aunque no eran demasiadas mesas en total, pero sí suficientes para mantener ocupados a los únicos dos meseros que trabajaban ahí. Además, varios de los clientes habían llegado al mismo tiempo, complicando un poco más el servicio simultáneo.

Mientras hacía entrega de las órdenes sobre su bandeja, Sakura pensaba en sus compañeras. No había tenido oportunidad de salir a ningún lado en toda la semana, aunque desde un principio había sabido que sería así si conseguía un empleo de medio tiempo. Ahora tenía que dedicar el tiempo que le quedaba para arreglar la casa y cocinar la cena, de manera que Touya no se diera cuenta de que estaba haciendo otra cosa por las tardes. Lo bueno era que había momentos en que no había clientes y ella podía irse al almacén a trabajar un poco con su tarea y casi siempre era sólo una pequeña parte lo que tenía que terminar en casa.

—Ah, no, eso no es mío.

—¡Oh, disculpe!— Sakura tuvo que volver a prestar atención a lo que hacía al repartir los platos y se apresuró un poco más en ello. Lo bueno era que sólo faltaba una hora para cerrar y, estando prácticamente todas las mesas ocupadas, no vendrían más clientes.

—Hey, ¿ya viste a las de la mesa cinco? —Yuta se acercó a ella—. No han dejado de mirarte desde que llegaron.

—Pero ésa es tu mesa, ¿por qué me buscarían a mí? Yo no las conozco —aún así, Sakura les sonrió cuando una de ellas agitó sutilmente una mano en señal de saludo. Ella les devolvió el gesto.

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo, eres un maldito suertudo —el mesero rió y dio un suave codazo en las costillas a su compañero mientras decía esto—. ¿No has notado que hoy está más lleno de mujeres de lo normal? Y no es solamente por él —señaló a la puerta, por donde entraba en ese momento el joven Li, quien tomaba la única mesa que quedaba, una pequeña para dos.

—¿Entonces por qué? —Sakura ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, meditabunda. Sin embargo, su gesto cambió cuando Yuta le dio un golpe en la cabeza— ¡Ay!

—¿Te estás burlando de mí o eres así de lento?

—Ay… ¿de qué hablas? —la castaña se llevó la mano a la peluca, presionando sobre el área dolida.

—Olvídalo, supongo que no tienes remedio —Yuta suspiró rendido ante la expresión extrañada de su compañero y fue por los platillos que recién salían de la cocina. Sakura, en tanto, se acercó a la mesa ocupada por Li, quien en ese momento llamaba por teléfono.

—¿Le dijiste eso? ¿Y por qué no me avisaste antes? —discutía él con un ceño en su rostro y Sakura decidió esperar a que terminara a una distancia prudente, intentando no incomodarlo—. No, no me interesa… ¿Qué… cuál favor te debo? —escuchó y después de apretar los dientes suspiró y bajó los hombros, como si se rindiera ante el argumento de la persona al otro lado de la línea—. Está bien, lo haré… ¿y yo por qué tengo que conseguir a otro si fuiste tú quien…? —Syaoran se masajeó las sienes al ser interrumpido por su interlocutor—. ¡Bien! Tú ganas… —en ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia del mesero y le lanzó una mirada. Sakura alzó una mano en forma de saludo y, pensando que aquella llamada tardaría más tiempo del esperado, estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando él habló nuevamente—. Espera un momento —aunque no supo si le decía a ella o a la persona al otro lado de la línea. Syaoran tapó entonces el celular con una mano y se dirigió a ella—. Akira-san…

—Disculpa, si quieres regreso más tarde…

—¿Tienes algo que hacer saliendo de aquí?

* * *

><p>—Gracias por invitarme, Li –eh… Syaoran-kun —dudó Sakura en cómo llamarlo mientras caminaba a un lado de aquél, aunque sonriendo de saber que, a fin de cuentas, no tendría que pasar el viernes por la noche limpiando la casa y haciendo la cena (aunque seguramente lo lamentaría por la mañana, con alguna perorata de Touya).<p>

—¿Li Syaoran? Oye, no tienes que decir mi nombre completo; sólo Syaoran está bien— comentó el chino visiblemente extrañado—. Además, no me agradezcas; aún no sé siquiera si vayas a tener ganas de seguir haciéndolo al final de la noche —Li fue sincero, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Por qué lo dices… Syaoran-kun?— repitió el nombre. Era realmente extraño tener que llamarlo por su nombre de pila cuando todos los días estaba tan acostumbrada a hacerlo por su apellido en la escuela **(1)**.

—Pues…— Li alzó la vista hacia el cielo, contemplando la noche que caía—, al menos en mi caso, si no se tratara de un amigo me negaría rotundamente.

—¿No te interesa conocer gente nueva? —Sakura se aventuró a preguntar, notando con cierta fascinación que, a pesar de no estar mirando hacia el suelo, el chino sorteaba los obstáculos frente a él sin ninguna dificultad.

—Sí, pero una cita a ciegas no es precisamente mi estilo.

—Entonces ¿cuál es tu estilo? —quiso averiguar aunque no podía culparlo, pues tampoco era el suyo… menos aún con otras mujeres.

—¿Perdón? —Syaoran bajó la mirada hacia su acompañante. Al verse de frente a esos penetrantes ojos, Sakura decidió que aquella podía ser una pregunta demasiado directa y meneó la cabeza para hacerla mentalmente a un lado.

—Nada, olvídalo— soltó una risilla nerviosa–. Mejor déjame ver si entendí bien todo: Yamazaki-san invitó a una compañera suya a salir y organizó una triple cita para que ella aceptara, pero… ¿por qué?

—No lo sé, no la conozco en realidad, pero supongo que no confía en él. En realidad, si no lo conociera más a fondo, yo tampoco confiaría en alguien como él… Creo que es por allá —Syaoran señaló hacia su derecha y ambos viraron en esa esquina.

—Debe ser una buena persona entonces.

—¿Por qué? —Syaoran se volvió para mirarla a los ojos con el ceño fruncido por la curiosidad.

—Porque, por como hablas, confías en él y estás dispuesto a salir en una cita a ciegas por él, aún cuando no te gustan.

Syaoran no respondió a esto y ambos continuaron caminando en silencio. Cuando llegaron al centro comercial no tardaron en ver a la salida de un café a los cuatro jóvenes que esperaban por ellos: Yamazaki era el varón, en tanto que las tres femeninas resultaron ser…

'_Tomoyo, Chiharu y Naoko… ¿ellas son nuestras citas?' _Sakura pasó saliva. ¡La iban a reconocer! Por Tomoyo evidentemente no había problema, pero las otras dos la conocían muy bien y seguramente no tardarían en darse cuenta de que el joven Akira Yamamoto era en realidad su amiga Sakura. ¿Y si se les escapaba algo al respecto frente a los otros dos? _'No, por favor…'._

—¿Estás bien? —sintió la mirada del chico a su lado sobre su rostro—. Te ves pálido de repente —Syaoran miró luego hacia el cuarteto unos metros adelante—. Si ya no te gusta la idea aún estás a tiempo de irte. Después de todo, soy yo el que dio su palabra de venir, no tú.

—No, yo… estoy bien, gracias — Sakura logró mostrar una sonrisa y se dio ánimos internamente para poner su disfrazada nueva identidad a prueba nuevamente; esta vez a un nivel más difícil.

—Ya sé, hagamos algo: si en algún momento te llegas aburrir y te quieres ir, haz una seña; sólo…— pareció pensativo por unos segundos—, sólo tápate la nariz y nos vamos de ahí, ¿qué te parece?

—Está bien —Sakura rió y él asintió. Apenas unos segundos después alcanzaron al grupo y se realizaron las presentaciones después de una discusión con Yamazaki sobre el retraso de los dos recién llegados, la cual terminó rápidamente con un gruñido de Syaoran y una mirada letal al moreno, quien inmediatamente sonrió para dejar que el grupo interactuara un poco mientras merodeaban por la plaza. Sakura no dejó de percibir la mirada de Tomoyo, quien evidentemente lucía divertida con la situación y no había perdido la oportunidad de decir en alta voz cuán atractiva le resultaba su cita de esa noche. Naoko, por el otro lado, apenas podía hablar y no apartaba la vista de Syaoran, su acompañante para la velada.

—¿Por qué no compramos un helado mientras esperamos a que empiece la función? —Tomoyo señaló a la nevería por la cual pasaban en ese momento y todos parecieron estar de acuerdo.

—¿Función?— Li se quedó atrás con Yamazaki, quien sonrió tranquilamente.

—Como tardaron mucho en llegar, sometimos a votación lo que queríamos hacer y al final decidimos ver una película. Incluso compramos los boletos.

—¿Y cuál vamos a ver?

Yamazaki no respondió. En cambio, le enseñó los boletos para que él mismo lo viera, sabiendo que no le creería si se lo decía. El ambarino quedó de piedra al leer el título.

—No me culpes, ellas la escogieron —el japonés se encogió de hombros mientras el otro rechinaba dientes. Genial, pensó Syaoran, ahora no sólo sería más difícil escapar a media función, sino que también tendría que soportar al menos hora y media viendo una película cuyo título parecía nombre de revista para adolescentes añorantes de un romance shakesperiano. Entre tanto, las chicas ya regresaban con sendos conos de helado en sus manos.

—Creí que ustedes también querían uno —comentó Chiharu al notar que ellos no se habían movido de su lugar.

—Ah, cierto… —Syaoran se quedó contemplando aquellas delicias y recordó que al final no había comido en el restaurante por sentirse demasiado incómodo con la idea de las dichosas citas a ciegas, pidiendo únicamente su acostumbrado jugo de zanahoria.

—Compramos uno extra para ti, espero que te guste el chocolate —Sakura le extendió una mano con un barquillo coronado por dos bolas de aquel sabor. Lo había visto pedir pastel de chocolate en dos ocasiones en el restaurante, de modo que fue el único sabor que se le ocurrió relacionar con el chino, quien gustoso tomó el cono que ella le daba.

—Gracias —Syaoran se sintió impulsado a sonreírle como muestra de agradecimiento, pero mejor apartó la vista en cuanto notó que la atención de todos se centraba en ambos. Incluso percibió un flash salido de la nada en algún momento.

—¡Tomoyo…-san! —Sakura se recordó que no debía ser tan familiar con alguien que "apenas" conocía. La aludida se limitó a reír mientras guardaba su cámara.

—Lo siento, parecía una escena muy linda y no pude evitarlo —Syaoran frunció el ceño ante aquello y Yamazaki se encogió de hombros.

—Akira-kun, tú no estás en la preparatoria Seiju, ¿verdad?— preguntó Naoko y la aludida o, mejor dicho, el aludido, negó con la cabeza.

—No, estudio en la preparatoria Ouran…

—¿Entonces no vives en Tomoeda?

—Sí, pero… me acabo de mudar y… —Sakura titubeó.

—¿Tienes algún hermano o hermana? Tu cara me resulta familiar, pero no sé…— continuó Naoko, intrigada. Sus amigas, conociendo el espíritu cuasi-detectivesco de su amiga, no se extrañaron en absoluto, ni aún lo harían si aquella sesión de preguntas se extendiera durante una hora o dos.

—Tengo un herman…— Sakura cerró la boca. Touya era hermano de Sakura, no de Akira.

—¿Un hermano? ¿Y cómo se llama? ¿Es mayor o menor que tú?

—Etto… — _'Alguien ayúdeme, por favor '…—_ es mayor, pero no vive aquí. Él está en— _'¡piensa rápido, piensa rápido! Un nombre… ¡Ah!' —… _Okinawa, ¡sí, en Okinawa!

—Ya veo, ¿y cómo es que conociste a Li y Yamazaki?

—Suelen ir al restaurante donde trabajo —suspiró aliviada de poder responder bien sin sufrir taquicardia en el intento.

—¿Y él no miente cuando pide una orden ahí? —Chiharu señaló con un dedo a Yamazaki a su lado.

—Sería incapaz, con la comida no se juega —Yamazaki fingió una expresión inocente.

—Creo que este sujeto miente hasta para ir al baño —Syaoran se encogió de hombros y decidió desentenderse de la conversación para caminar un poco más adelante, siendo alcanzado rápidamente por Naoko, quien no quería perder oportunidad para pasar un tiempo al lado del chino. Yamazaki y Chiharu les siguieron de cerca, inmersos en una discusión sobre la mitomanía del varón.

—Ahora sí: ¿por qué no me dijiste que ibas a salir con Li hoy? —Tomoyo no perdió el tiempo en cuanto se vieron retrasadas y alejadas de los demás.

—Porque no lo sabía. Además, tú tampoco dijiste que iban a estar con ellos.

—En realidad ocurrió muy de repente: estábamos las tres juntas cuando Chiharu recibió una llamada de Yamazaki para invitarla a salir.

—Entonces apuesto a que esto fue tu idea.

—Le dije a Chiharu que hiciera una cita doble para que fueran ella y Naoko. Estaba segura que Yamazaki invitaría a Li, así que sería una excelente oportunidad para ella, pero Chiharu no se conformó con eso y condicionó a Yamazaki: triple o nada. Claro que, de haber sabido que vendrías tú y podría verte interactuar usando ese diseño, hubiera sugerido desde un inicio lo de la cita triple —Sakura no dudó que, en efecto, hubiera sido así.

—Pues fue buena idea: Naoko se ve muy contenta y al final pudimos salir todos juntos.

—¡Está radiante de alegría al lado de Li! —Tomoyo miró entonces a Sakura por el rabillo del ojo—. Pero no creas que me voy a olvidar de preguntarte desde cuándo eres tan "amigo" de Li como para que te invite a salir con ellos.

Sakura dejó escapar un largo suspiro y bajó los hombros.

—Lo sé, pero déjalo para después.

* * *

><p>—¿Y qué les pareció la película? —aprovechó Yamazaki el momento que las tres muchachas tomaron a la salida del cine para ir al baño juntas para preguntar a los otros dos.<p>

—Terrible / muy bonita— respondieron respectivamente Li y Yamamoto al mismo tiempo, ocasionando una risa en el otro.

—¿Bonita? —Li frunció el ceño hacia Sakura—. Quizás… si eres una niña de diez años.

—Yo… etto…— Sakura se mordió el labio. Su respuesta había sido totalmente automática, pues era normal para cualquier mujer de su edad gustar de películas románticas, salvo que ahora tenía que pensar no como una adolescente, sino como un varón… uno muy hormonal, quizás—, hablo de la actriz ¡está hecha una reina! —ahora tenía que agradecer que Yuta siempre se expresara así de las mujeres, o jamás se le habría ocurrido algo útil.

—Buen punto. Ahora veamos qué es lo que haremos cuando ellas vuelvan del baño —propuso Yamazaki.

—Qué es lo que harás _tú_ cuando ellas vuelvan del baño, querrás decir —Syaoran metió ambas manos a los bolsillos y miró en dirección de los sanitarios—. Yo ya me voy. Si quieres, puedes decirles que recibí alguna llamada urgente, o que recordé algo importante o lo que quieras, pero creo que con desperdiciar dos horas de mi vida viendo esa porquería de película al lado de una mujer que no dejó de buscar oportunidades para recostar su cabeza en mi hombro fue suficiente. Además no he terminado el reporte para Literatura Clásica y eso es para mañana, así que, con su permiso, yo me voy. Akira, puedes quedarte si quieres, o puedes aprovechar y venirte conmigo si también estás harto —dando su argumento por terminado y habiendo dicho lo que quería decir, Syaoran inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de despedida y dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja del centro comercial, aunque justamente antes de poder poner un pie en el primer escalón fue impedido de hacerlo por una figura que se plantó abruptamente frente a él, dándole la cara.

—No voy a permitir que lo hagas.

—¿Qué cosa? —Syaoran frunció el ceño al ver ante sus ojos el serio semblante del mesero, quien se mantuvo firme en su posición. En realidad, más que serio parecía molesto.

—No vas a huir así nada más. Si te quieres ir, tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo… —poco a poco su voz se fue elevando de tono—, pero eso no te da derecho de lastimar así a los demás.

—¿Lastimar?

—Dices que no te gusta ver llorar a las mujeres y por eso nunca les dices un no por respuesta, ¿pero sólo con darte la vuelta y huir crees que ellas no van a llorar? ¿Crees que si no ves las cosas éstas no suceden? Si te vas en este momento, esa chica va a salir del baño y lo primero que va a notar es que tú ya no estás ¡y claro que va a saber que eso es un rechazo de tu parte! —los verdes ojos de Sakura centelleaban con ira y ahora señalaba con un dedo al chino, quien la contemplaba atónito—. Tú piensas que no pasa nada si no contestas y desapareces, pero eso no es ser una buena persona, Syaoran, a eso se le llama _Hipocresía_, y si te vas en este momento voy a pensar siempre que no eres más que un _Cobarde_ —recalcó esas dos palabras a propósito al hablar, habiendo bajado nuevamente su voz, pero sin alejar de su rostro aquella expresión severa que lo dominaba. Sus ojos y los de Li estaban en contacto ininterrumpido y por las mentes de ambos parecían cruzar un sinnúmero de pensamientos. Sakura ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta cómo era que había dicho todo aquello o cómo su agradable convivencia con su compañero había dado un giro de 180°C frente a sus narices, pero recordar las palabras de Tomoyo por la mañana y el hecho de imaginarse a su amiga Naoko triste tras la partida del chino le habían hecho reflexionar al respecto y empujado a actuar de aquella manera y, dicho sea de paso, ella no se arrepentía.

Pasaron varios segundos mirándose uno al otro, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por unas voces a varios metros de ellos. Eran las chicas que habían regresado ya y se encontraban con Yamazaki, quien no se había movido de su lugar.

—Oigan ustedes ¿qué hacen allá? Estábamos pensando en comprar unos chocolates de aquella tienda, ¿no quieren? —por sobre el hombro de Syaoran, Sakura vio a Tomoyo agitar una mano hacia ellos para llamar su atención. Syaoran ni siquiera la volteó a ver; en cambio, alzó la barbilla y, con una rápida y última mirada a Akira, volvió sobre sus pasos y se reintegró con el grupo.

'_Creí que se marcharía después de todo'_ Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro. La tensión había sido simplemente insoportable durante esos escasos segundos, que incluso llegaron a parecerle horas. A lo largo de ese breve y a la vez larguísimo momento había conocido a un Syaoran que nunca hubiera imaginado y que probablemente era el verdadero Syaoran: un joven con una mirada muy rica en emociones, llena de dudas, rencor, frustración, desesperación y hasta tristeza, aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue descubrir un atisbo de temor oculto en él. Por un momento pensó que lo había ofendido con algo que le había dicho, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad había sido mucho más. Sabía que había tocado una fibra muy profunda y sensible en el alma del ambarino, pero era imposible saber si debía sentirse culpable u orgullosa al respecto.

—¡Akira-kun! —Tomoyo la llamaba ahora que todos emprendían camino hacia la tienda de dulces— ¿No piensas venir?

—¡Sí, ya voy!— sacudió la cabeza y corrió hacia su amiga sonriendo para evitar preguntas, aunque sabía de antemano que nunca lograría engañar tan fácilmente a la joven Daidouji, quien inmediatamente lució consternada por su amiga.

—Sakura…

—Tranquila, te contaré luego, aunque no es nada grave…— _'espero'._

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Como muchos sabrán, en Japón la manera más usual de dirigirse a un compañero es por medio de su apellido. No obstante, las personas que se conocen en un ambiente más relajado (p.e., que no sean compañeros de escuela o trabajo) suelen tratarse de manera más informal y por sus nombres de pila.

_**Notas de la autora: **Oh, primera confrontación! Y __nuevamente un capítulo corto. De hecho, iba a juntar éste y el capítulo que sigue (o al menos la mitad), pero decidí dejarlo así. Espero que la brevedad no les incomode, pero de todas formas ya saben que estaré actualizando periódicamente mientras el tiempo me lo permita._

_Por cierto, no olviden prestar atención a algunos detalles. Me gustan los detalles, aunque ésta no deja de ser una trama ligera y de comedia. Lo que quiero decir es que hay explicación para todo: Cosas como por qué Syaoran huye de las mujeres tienen su razón de ser, aunque tendrán que esperar como 10 capítulos para ello, jaja._

_Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo tanto aquí en Fanfiction como en Facebook. Me alegra mucho la buena aceptación que esta extraña historia está teniendo entre ustedes. ¡Gracias también por sus comentarios a los dibujos!_

_Ah, y he leído sus dudas sobre por qué Eriol y Syaoran viven juntos, pero eso se explicará más adelante. También tendremos más participación de Eriol, para quien lo extraña, y próximamente algunos personajes más (ya saben: la visita de Meiling está anunciada). _

_Como último comentario: en esta historia no estaré respondiendo reviews en esta misma página de manera individual. Trataré de hacerlo vía correo electrónico, por mensaje en Fanfiction e incluso en Facebook, pero entre las normas de este grupo está no utilizar las notas de autor como medio para dejar mensajes personales, así que las acataré por esta ocasión. De cualquier forma, quiero dejar en claro que esta retroalimentación con ustedes me hace muy feliz, así que sus reviews son siempre gratamente aceptados y siempre haré todo lo posible por contestarlos personalmente._

_Una vez más, gracias y ¡hasta la próxima! Dudas, sugerencias, críticas y demás, ya saben cómo funcionan: review._


	4. Más que lecciones de física

**Capítulo 4**

**Más que lecciones de física**

—¡Sale un _kushiage_ **(1)**! —escuchó Sakura al entrar a la cocina e inmediatamente el plato cayó casi por sí solo en sus manos en lugar de ir a parar a la barra de los platillos que salían uno tras otro.

—Eh… ¡Gracias! —le sonrió al cocinero y aprovechó para pasarle una nueva orden. El hombre frunció el ceño un poco.

—Últimamente está viniendo más gente de lo normal. A este paso voy a necesitar un ayudante de cocina… por lo menos.

—Tienes razón Yagami-san. Casi no veo que tengas un tiempo de descanso y creo que lo necesitas —pero vio que el ceño del varón se intensificaba—, ¡Perdón! Quiero decir que cualquiera necesita un descanso, no solamente tú. Etto…

—Está bien, ya te entendí, ahora vete —gruñó el hombre y vio desaparecer al mesero por la puerta. No obstante, el gesto de su entrecejo no se desvaneció. _'Ese chico nuevo es muy raro'_, pensaba, y es que sus actitudes simplemente no parecían muy normales. Era como si el muchacho se esforzara por no meter la pata en cada cosa que decía, cosa bastante explicable en alguien que empieza en un nuevo trabajo, pero por otro lado tampoco le paraba la boca, lo cual era un tanto contrastante con la actitud anterior. _'Es como mis hermanas' _pensó durante un segundo y la idea le revolvió instantáneamente el estómago.

—Yagami-san… la sartén —advirtió Yuta a su lado.

'_¿En qué momento entró este ti…?' —_¡Ah, los _takoyaki_ **(2)**! —él mismo se interrumpió en sus pensamientos al entender que el joven mesero señalaba con un dedo el platillo de pulpo que se estaba quemando.

Mientras limpiaba ese pequeño desastre y trataba de evitar los que estaban por ocurrir en el resto de las ollas y sartenes, Suzume Yagami decidió que ése no era el mejor momento para ponerse a analizar cosas que no eran de su incumbencia.

* * *

><p>—¡Hola Akira! —saludó Yamazaki cuando el aludido se acercó a la mesa para pedir su orden.<p>

—Buenas tardes Takeshi-kun, Syaoran-kun —Sakura les sonrió a ambos por igual. No los había vuelto a ver desde aquella cita triple, el viernes por la noche, y ya era martes—. Ayer se les extrañó por aquí —en realidad se refería a las pobres muchachas que habían asistido con la misma puntualidad de siempre solamente para encontrarse con que el codiciado chino no había hecho acto de presencia en el restaurante.

—Sí, fue un día pesado —respondió Takeshi—. De hecho, hoy también tenemos mucho trabajo y yo sugerí que fuéramos a hacer tarea a mi casa y pidiéramos una pizza o algo de comida a domicilio, pero cierta persona insistió en venir porque quería hablar de algo contigo —su mirada delatora se dirigió paulatinamente hacia Syaoran.

—¡Oye! —se exaltó el ambarino, portando un ligero y embarazoso rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿En serio? ¿De qué querías hablarme Syaoran-kun?

Syaoran alzó la mirada hacia el mesero al escuchar su nombre. Vio aquellos alegres ojos verdes detrás de esas gafas y se sintió ligeramente cohibido. Aquel muchacho parecía exudar vitalidad con sólo un gesto y a veces se mostraba bastante amigable, aunque de alguna manera eso no se sentía como una pieza fuera de lugar ni le incomodaba realmente.

—Yo… —lo que sí le incomodaba era lo que tenía que decir a continuación. Había pasado algunas horas del fin de semana y parte del lunes y martes pensando en aquello y eso sólo lo hacía más difícil.

—Dime —Akira esperaba con esa misma expresión en la cara.

—Es sobre el viernes. Yo… —dudó—, estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste.

—¡Ah, eso! —Akira rió un poco—. Perdón, creo que dije muchas cosas.

—No, en realidad no. Todo lo que dijiste era verdad —Li desvió un poco la mirada—, sólo que me costó un poco de trabajo…

—Disculpe mesero —un comensal en la otra mesa llamó la atención de Akira y éste le hizo una señal indicando que pronto estaría con él. Syaoran miró entonces su reloj: no faltaba mucho para el cierre.

—¿Tienes un poco de tiempo cuando termines tu turno? —Akira asintió.

—Y aprovechando que estamos aquí ¿me puedes traer un poco de _soba_ y _katsudon_ **(3)**? ¡Y él quiere takoyaki junto con su jugo de zanahoria! —habló Yamazaki, señalando al chino—. Él mismo me lo dijo en el camino para acá, así que puedes hacerme caso.

—¿Entonces… está bien takoyaki? ¡A mi gato le encantan! —sonrió Akira. Syaoran dejó escapar un suspiro resignado y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, lo que sea está bien.

* * *

><p>—Espero no haberme tardado demasiado —se disculpó en cuanto los vio en la banqueta, recargados contra la pared del mismo restaurante. Ellos habían terminado su comida un poco antes de que acabara su turno, pero se habían quedado a esperarla afuera del lugar.<p>

—No te preocupes —sonrió Yamazaki con sus ojos eternamente cerrados—. Lo importante es lo que Syaoran te quiere decir.

—Ya cállate —fue bruscamente interrumpido por el aludido. Sakura los miró a ambos, un tanto confundida.

—Syaoran-kun, si quieres hablar de lo que pasó el viernes, quiero decirte que me alegró mucho que hayas decidido cambiar de opinión y te hubieras quedado con nosotros. Al final lo pasamos muy bien, ¿no les parece?

—¡Claro! Por cierto, gracias por ir Akira; la próxima vez que haga una cita triple definitivamen…

—Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer una cita triple —advirtió Syaoran haciendo reír a la ojiverde.

—A mí no me molestaría, creo que fue muy divertido.

—Te llevaste muy bien con Daidouji-san ¿cierto? Quizá la próxima vez ustedes dos…

—Está bien, tenemos cosas que hacer, así que acabemos de una vez con esto —Syaoran decidió poner fin a la conversación de Takeshi y se dirigió a ella—. Akira-san, sólo quería decirte que todo lo que dijiste el viernes era cierto. Yo mismo lo he pensado antes… muchas veces, así que supongo que sí es verdad —se encogió de hombros—, pero… creo que necesitaba que alguien más me lo dijera para darme cuenta de eso.

—Nunca antes le habían hablado así —sonrió Takeshi. Era extraño: parecía que siempre, no importando qué dijera, ese chico mantenía exactamente la misma sonrisa extraviada—. Normalmente nadie se atrevería a retar así al futuro jef…

—Hey… —advirtió Li frunciendo el ceño y regresó su atención a Sakura, quien parpadeó de curiosidad ante lo que el otro iba a decirle—. Sólo quería agradecerte que lo hicieras Akira-san. No me he podido quitar de la cabeza todo lo que me dijiste y creo que no podré… —se metió las manos a los bolsillos—, a menos de que lo enfrente y haga algo al respecto.

—Eso quiere decir… —Sakura sonrió ante la perspectiva— ¿Qué ya no lo harás?

—Bueno, me gustaría poder ser más franco con las mujeres en lugar de… _huir_ —se abochornó—, así que trabajaré en eso —no obstante el rubor, Syaoran echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si se sintiera aliviado de confesar aquello.

—Me alegra mucho Syaoran —Sakura casi sentía ganas de abrazar a aquel sujeto, y no era para menos: definitivamente era un buen chico que quería resolver sus conflictos, pensó. Lo curioso era que Naoko estuviera enamorada de él sin conocer ese tipo de facetas. Aunque, pensándolo bien, la susodicha era mucho más observadora que ella, así que probablemente sí lo sabía—. Si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar, no dudes en decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Y tú no dudes en volver a llamarle la atención si hace algo mal, porque… —Yamazaki recibió una mirada asesina color ámbar— creo que eres el único que se atreve.

—¡Claro que lo haré! Y quizá no sería mala idea que volvieras a organizar una cita con esas chicas, así Syaoran podría practicar un poco —Sakura aprovechó el momento. Aquélla podría ser una muy buena oportunidad para su amiga Naoko.

—Oigan… —Syaoran llamó con voz severa la atención de ambos al ver que juntos comenzaban a fraguar un nuevo plan—. Un paso a la vez, ¿quieren?

* * *

><p>El sol de primavera entraba tranquilamente por la ventana, sumergiéndola en su calidez. En algún lugar de su mente aún podía escuchar las palabras del profesor, una siguiendo a la anterior de la misma manera monótona. Incluso sin tener sueño era prácticamente imposible sobrevivir a la clase de Física sin quedar dormida en el intento, máxime siendo ésta la última materia del día.<p>

'_Peor aún teniendo sueño' _bostezó. Había tenido una semana un tanto agitada, pues los otros profesores parecían haber decidido que aún no tenían suficiente tarea y habían optado por dejarles diversas investigaciones y trabajos de entrega inmediata. Eso quizá no sería mayor problema si no tuviera un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero ése ya no era el caso, de manera que tenía que seguir su rutina: trabajar, limpiar la casa, hacer la cena y pasarse horas después de eso en la computadora haciendo sus deberes. Habían pasado ya dos días (dos noches, podría decir) así y, dado que apenas era miércoles, probablemente tendría que rezar para que el resto de la semana, o peor aún, del mes, no siguieran la misma rutina.

—Señorita Kinomoto, parece que mi clase no le parece interesante. ¿Le aburro demasiado? —un nuevo bostezo quedó rápidamente ahogado entre sus labios cerrados al escuchar la voz del profesor.

—¡No, claro que no, disculpe! —Sakura escuchó una queda risita general en el salón, que fue silenciada por el hombre para continuar con la clase.

—Hoy estás muy distraída, ¿segura que estás bien? —escuchó un susurro a su lado y vio a su compañera y mejor amiga mirándola con cierta inquietud.

—No he dormido muy bien esta semana, eso es todo —la tranquilizó con una sonrisa. Dirigió la vista al reloj de pared y vio que ya faltaban pocos minutos para terminar la clase. Suspiró con alivio: se acercaba la hora de salida y hasta el momento casi no llevaban tarea. Si las cosas en los siguientes 8 minutos salían bien, todo parecía apuntar a que finalmente tendrían un día prácticamente libre y tranquilo.

_Primera ley de Murphy: si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal._

—Les tengo un aviso —el profesor terminó su explicación y fue a sentarse al escritorio—. Aquellos que sí pusieron atención en la primera clase que tuvimos recordarán que uno de los puntos de evaluación será un proyecto final —pausó un momento mientras se alzaba un quejido general en el aula—. Silencio, no se hagan los sorprendidos. Bien, ahora les traigo los temas y los voy a dividir en equipos de dos personas —un nuevo murmullo general se alzó en el grupo y se avistaron varias cabezas que se movían buscando a sus parejas—. Olvídenlo, ya sé que se quieren ir con el amiguito o la amiguita, pero esta vez no va a ser así. Los equipos irán de acuerdo a la lista.

—¡Ay no!— Sakura se unió al clamor general y miró con desolación a Tomoyo, quien le devolvió la mirada. Ambas sabían que Daidouji y Kinomoto estaban demasiado lejos en la lista como para que existiera alguna oportunidad. El mismo caso aplicaba para Mihara, Yanagisawa y Sasaki. Mientras el profesor acallaba una vez más al grupo y comenzaba a mencionar a las parejas de acuerdo a su apellido, Sakura se dirigió a Tomoyo—. ¿Qué voy a hacer si me toca con alguien tan malo como yo para las ciencias? ¡Va a ser un desastre!

—Vamos, Sakura…—Tomoyo se detuvo un momento para escuchar quién sería su pareja y sonrió satisfecha al constatar que se trataba de uno de los aplicados de la clase, al igual que ella—. Como te decía, no hay que ser pesimistas. Ya verás que te toca un buen equipo. Además, pase lo que pase, todo va a salir bien.

—Ojalá… —en ese instante la castaña puso atención al ver que se acercaba su nombre.

—Kinomoto y Li…— el profesor continuó la lista sin detenerse a ver la expresión de los dos aludidos. Tampoco le importó que la mitad de las mujeres del salón voltearan la cabeza para ver con envidia a la joven de ojos verdes.

La campana sonó justo cuando el hombre terminaba de mencionar a la última pareja. Luego se puso de pie y tomó su maletín para dirigirse a la puerta.

—Ya conocen sus equipos… y no vengan a quejarse y buscar cambios, porque no los hago. Como ya se acabó la clase, el viernes les daré los temas que van a tener que desarrollar.

Cuando desapareció del salón, éste se convirtió en un maremágnum de chicos levantándose de sus sillas y dirigiéndose a sus parejas. Algunos se veían felices y otros no tanto. Sakura comenzó a guardar sus útiles y vio de reojo que el chino se ponía de pie.

'_Ahora viene a hablarme para que nos pongamos de acuerdo. Creo que tengo que pedirle su teléfono y darle el mío para que podamos ponernos en contacto cuando sea necesario' _Sakura vio que aquél se acercaba y sonrió. Comenzaba a sentir que conocía a Li cada día un poco más, probablemente no como Sakura, pero al menos sí como Akira, y con sus experiencias hasta ahora podía decir que, contrario a lo que muchos en la escuela (incluyendo al club de fans) pensaban, él era un muchacho amable y de sonrisa cálida y sencilla. Además era muy inteligente y uno de los mejores de la clase, así que seguramente ambos lograrían un excelente trabajo y llegarían a llevarse muy bien.

—Hola Li —lo saludó con una sonrisa cuando éste llegó a su lugar. Lo miró desde su posición, sentada tras su escritorio. Como toda respuesta, el joven puso ambas manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó un poco para que ella pudiera escucharlo mejor:

—Ni se te ocurra arruinarlo —y, dicho esto con un tono mordaz, dio media vuelta y salió de su vista, dejando a una atónita Sakura boquiabierta tras de sí.

'_¿Quién es ese tipo y dónde está Li?'_

* * *

><p>—¿En verdad Li te dijo eso? —Tomoyo, más que extrañada o sorprendida por el relato, parecía bastante divertida. Ambas caminaban hacia el salón de música al finalizar las clases para llevar a cabo la transformación diaria de la estudiante Sakura en el trabajador Akira.<p>

—Sí, se me hace muy extraño.

—Quizá no debería sorprenderte tanto. Después de todo, Li es uno de los chicos más inteligentes de la clase, así que quizá está un poco estresado y preocupado por la nota del proyecto. Además me dijiste que te prometió ser más franco con las mujeres, ¿cierto? Quizás finalmente estamos conociendo al verdadero Li —sonrió su siempre gentil mejor amiga.

—Ése no es el "verdadero Li", lo sé. Además, _eso _no es ser franco, más bien es… —Sakura meneó la cabeza al no encontrar exactamente lo que quería decir y bajó los hombros con pesadez—. Ya sé que soy mala para física —suspiró—, pero… tampoco tiene por qué exagerar y hablarme como si fuera a arruinarlo todo—dijo haciendo un mohín.

—Tranquila, ya le demostrarás que está equivocado si piensa así —la consoló su amiga dándole una palmadita en la espalda—, sólo tienes que esforzarte un poco y todo saldrá bien.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Después de todo sonaba lógico y tenía que darle el crédito a su amiga, que en la mayoría de los casos terminaba teniendo la razón.

—Por cierto, hoy no tendremos ensayo en el coro, así que estaba pensando en acompañarte al restaurante y ver cómo trabaja el guapo Akira —Tomoyo cambió repentinamente el rumbo de la conversación y nuevamente esas extrañas chispas de alegría soñadora llegaron a sus ojos violetas. Cabe destacar que la castaña no podía evitar sentir un escalofrío por la espalda cada vez que eso sucedía.

—Sí, claro… —pasó saliva casi asustada— ¿Y por qué se canceló el ensayo de hoy?

—No tenemos pianista.

—¿Qué? Pero… —Sakura estaba segura de recordar que había uno, era un chico de cabello oscuro y un lunar cerca de la oreja…

—Kururugi-kun se fracturó la mano ayer. Tuvo un accidente en su bicicleta cuando regresaba a casa y tuvieron que ponerle una férula. El doctor dijo que no podrá tocar por varias semanas, así que por lo pronto no tenemos pianista para el recital de mayo. Por eso se cancelaron los ensayos para esta semana: la profesora está buscando a alguien que lo supla mientras Kururugi-kun se recupera.

—¿Un estudiante que toque el piano como Kururugi-kun? Creo que eso va a ser un poco… —Sakura no necesitó terminar la frase, pues su amiga asintió con el mismo gesto de pesadumbre que ella misma tenía: ambas sabían que las probabilidades de encontrar otro estudiante de la misma escuela que contara con el talento del herido pianista iba a ser muy difícil.

—Disculpen —una voz a sus espaldas interrumpió sus pensamientos y ambas voltearon para ver a un joven de blanca tez, oscuro cabello y ojos azules detrás de unos lentes que se acercaba pausadamente hacia ellas—, no pude evitar escuchar un poco de su conversación. Me parece que el coro está pasando por algunos problemas, ¿es cierto?

—Hola Hiragizawa-kun —sonrieron las mujeres saludando al recién llegado—. Sí, es cierto, ¿Por qué? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Entonces, si aún no encuentran a alguien y me lo permiten, me gustaría intentar tocar para el coro.

—¿Tú… tocas el piano?— fue Sakura la más sorprendida, aunque la otra joven no se quedaba atrás por mucho. El inglés asintió tranquilamente con la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de que no soy tan bueno como Kururugi-san, pero podría intentarlo.

Las dos se miraron, seguramente pensando lo mismo. Ninguna sabía con anterioridad que el muchacho tuviera otras habilidades además de las listadas en la página de su club de fans.

—Perdón, creo que esto es algo que debería hablar directamente con su profesora, ¿verdad? —sé disculpó él y parecía estar próximo a despedirse, de manera que Sakura lo detuvo.

—Espera, ¿por qué no nos muestras un poco como tocas? Así Tomoyo podría hablar con ella.

Los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo, pues ya se encontraban a escasos pasos del salón de música y Tomoyo ya tenía la llave en su mano, de manera que entraron los tres y cerraron la puerta tras de sí para evitar molestias. Entonces Daidouji quitó la manta que cubría el negro piano de cola que había en la habitación y le señaló el taburete del mismo color a Eriol quien, ni tardo ni perezoso, se sentó sobre él y comenzó a pasar sus dedos sobre las teclas, probando su sonido.

—Es un piano excelente —sonrió hacia las otras dos, quienes tomaron asiento en un par de sillas que había a escasos dos metros—. ¿Qué creen que debería tocar?

—Lo que tú quieras, no importa —Sakura estaba a la expectativa, al igual que Tomoyo, aunque esta última se reservaba un poco más su optimismo. Eriol asintió en señal de entendimiento y regresó su atención al piano, cerrando los ojos un momento, como si tratara de rescatar alguna melodía de su cabeza, pues no parecía interesado en el par de hojas con partituras que descansaban sobre el instrumento. De pronto pareció encontrarla y abrió los ojos para observar sus manos mientras las colocaba en la posición adecuada.

La melodía comenzó apenas un segundo después. Era una tonada muy suave y gentil, pero con un ligero toque onírico que Tomoyo no tardó en reconocer como uno de los nocturnos de Chopin (op. 9, no. 2, para ser precisos), aunque Sakura igual la disfrutó no teniendo idea de cuál sería el título de ese pequeño pedacito de cielo, pero sabiendo que no era la primera vez que la había escuchado en su vida.

El inglés también se deleitaba con el sonido que provocaban sus propias manos. Se veía en sus ojos semi cerrados y en la soltura de sus hombros, así como en la manera en la que su cabeza parecía seguir el vaivén de la música. Tomoyo vio esto con una sonrisa floreciente y supo que era él. Definitivamente Eriol Hiragizawa tenía que ser el pianista para el esperado recital, e incluso podría convertirse en alguien imprescindible para el concurso de coros en verano. Existía una belleza indescifrable en las notas creadas por sus manos y no sólo escucharlo era especial, sino el simple acto de verle tocar provocaba un sutil pero agradable placer, como si su cuerpo entero vibrara y reflejara la música que viajaba tan armoniosamente a los oídos del afortunado oyente. Además, se encontraba el hecho de que había elegido tocar una obra sutil y cautivadora que llegara sin mayor trámite al alma en lugar de algo más vivaz e impactante que pusiera más hincapié en la habilidad del pianista y no en su estilo y sensibilidad.

—Es realmente precioso —susurró Sakura conmovida cuando la melodía llegó a su fin. Eriol pareció satisfecho con aquella opinión y miró a Tomoyo, quien no podía (ni quería) borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

—Estoy segura que a la profesora le encantará. ¿Tienes tiempo de quedarte hoy para hablar con ella?

—No hay problema —no obstante, había algo extraño en el joven. Se trataba de esa sonrisa que él parecía portar a dondequiera que fuera y bajo cualquier circunstancia. No era una sonrisa entusiasmada, como la de Sakura, ni cautivada como la de Tomoyo. No era precisamente alegría lo que expresaba, sino un cierto grado de satisfacción y un indiscutible velo de misterio. No en vano algunos estudiantes decían que aquel extranjero guardaba muchos secretos tras de sí. Era ciertamente algo intrigante, pensaba Daidouji.

—Entonces… —Sakura miró su reloj y alzó ambas cejas— ¿por qué no se quedan ustedes dos y platican con la profesora? Yo tengo que irme ahora, tengo… tengo algunos asuntos pendientes —titubeó. Tomoyo supo inmediatamente a qué se refería, dándose cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido y a su amiga solamente le quedaban unos 20 minutos para cambiarse a toda velocidad y salir corriendo hacia el trabajo. Se puso rápidamente de pie al ver que la castaña hacía lo mismo y caminaba a la salida, pero ésta la detuvo y le aseguró que ella podría arreglárselas sola, cosa que no quedó muy confirmada, pues la joven Daidouji tuvo que alcanzarla a la salida del salón para entregarle la bolsa donde se encontraban la peluca y el vestuario, así como todos los demás aditamentos que Sakura necesitaría para personificar una vez más al apuesto Akira.

—Me da la impresión de que las interrumpí en algo que tenían pensado hacer juntas —se disculpó Eriol al verse a solas con Tomoyo, quien negó tranquilamente con la cabeza.

—Sólo iba a ayudar a Sakura a hacer algo, pero estoy segura de que podrá lograrlo sola sin problemas.

—Si quieres, puedes ir con ella y yo me encargo de buscar a la profesora…

—Descuida, confío en Sakura: si ella dice que puede, sé que lo hará y eso no tiene nada de malo —le aseguró y zanjó aquella discusión por completo. Entonces regresó al lugar que antes había ocupado y miró el piano, que de repente parecía como si le perteneciera al ojiazul y a nadie más—. Dime, ¿hace mucho tiempo que tocas?

—Aprendí desde que era chico, aunque hace un par de años que dejé de practicarlo con la misma frecuencia y me parece que eso ya se nota —Eriol acarició las teclas como si fueran mansas aguas. Tomoyo estaba empero en desacuerdo con eso. En su opinión no había defecto alguno en el estilo y la técnica del chico, aunque sabía que no era bueno discutir al respecto.

—¿Y crees que tendrás tiempo de venir a ensayar todos los días con nosotros? Sé que estás en el equipo de natación y no estoy segura de que puedas hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

—En realidad no sería al mismo tiempo, así que no creo que haya problema.

—¿No entrenas en la tarde? —Tomoyo arqueó una ceja y el otro inclinó la cabeza.

—El entrenamiento oficial es por la mañana, antes de entrar a clases.

—¿Antes?

—De 6 a 8.

Tomoyo ahogó una exclamación. ¡Eso era demasiado temprano! ¿Cómo podían esos chicos pensar siquiera en meterse al agua a esas horas? Además, para empezar a las 6, no tenía idea de a qué hora tendrían que levantarse **(4)**. De sólo imaginarlo sintió ganas de bostezar. Ahora que lo recordaba, siempre se veía al varón con el cabello húmedo por las mañanas, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que él vendría de las duchas de la alberca.

—Entonces, ¿crees que no haya problema para que pueda tocar un tiempo con ustedes?

—¿Eh? —Tomoyo tuvo que regresar al presente—. No, estoy segura de que a la profesora y a todos les encantará tenerte con nosotros. Por cierto, ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta? —él asintió—. ¿Por qué no habías venido antes? Quiero decir: si querías tocar para el coro o estar en el club de música de la escuela podrías haberlo hecho cuando quisieras, no tienes que esperar precisamente a que el pianista se lesione y necesitemos un sustituto.

—Lo sé —sonrió Eriol, esta vez más relajado—, sólo que he estado entrenando doble sesión y eso ocupa mucho de mi tiempo, pero ahora que las estaba escuchando hablar sentí curiosidad. Después de todo, no se acercan competencias y es bueno que baje un poco el ritmo y entrene solamente por la mañana.

'_Entonces sí está entrenando también por las tardes' _ Tomoyo no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. ¿De dónde obtenía aquel sujeto tanta energía? Parecía siempre tan tranquilo y ecuánime que era muy difícil imaginar que debajo de aquel estudiante modelo existía también un gran atleta.

—Por otro lado —continuó él—, hace mucho que no toco para algún público y creo que eso podría ser un buen reto, pues definitivamente no es lo mismo practicar a solas en casa, aún si fuera todos los días. Por eso me llamó la atención y decidí que sería agradable intentarlo, ¿no te parece Daidouji?

—Creo que sería un desperdicio que no lo hicieras con el talento que tienes. Así que, si ya estás decidido, ahora sólo tenemos que ir a buscar a la profesora... —se puso de pie y él estuvo a punto de imitarla, pero entonces ella pareció pensarlo mejor—. Pero antes… ¿crees que podrías tocar otra pieza para mí? —sabía que corría el riesgo de parecer caprichosa, pero no podía resistir las ganas de escuchar otra melodía como la anterior. Él pareció complacido al ver su rostro expectante y sin dudarlo dos veces se acomodó nuevamente en el taburete.

—Por supuesto, pero esta vez sería agradable que me acompañaras cantando —la miró con una incógnita y ella titubeó, pero finalmente accedió a hacerlo—. Perfecto, entonces te toca elegir la canción.

* * *

><p>Sakura suspiró al momento de verse frente a la puerta de su casa. Era sábado y originalmente había pensado pasar el resto del día con sus amigas después de la escuela, pero su gloriosa tarde de descanso y diversión estaba a punto de irse al caño sin siquiera haber empezado. <em>'Todo por culpa de ese proyecto' <em>farfulló mentalmente al introducir la llave en el cerrojo y tomar el pomo con una mano. Miró de reojo al muchacho que esperaba su lado, el cual no había retirado ese notable ceño de su cara desde el momento en que se encontraran a la salida del instituto para emprender el camino hacia su casa. Después de la repartición de temas el día anterior, habían acordado comenzar a trabajar en el proyecto lo antes posible y ella había propuesto su casa para hacerlo.

—Bienvenido a la casa de la familia Kinomoto. Pasa —intentó decir algo amable y trivial al sentir la tensión en el aire. Era algo terriblemente frustrante no saber cómo dirigirse con alguien con quien en realidad hablaba todos los días con toda la tranquilidad del mundo estando detrás de unas gafas y bajo una peluca, pero la actitud del chico era simple y sencillamente la de una persona que ella no reconocía. ¿Quién diría que se trataba del mismo tímido y amable Syaoran que siempre tomaba un jugo de zanahoria en el restaurante mientras jugaba a tirar miradas asesinas a su mejor amigo? Nadie (ni siquiera él mismo) podría adivinar que entre ellos existía un pacto para que éste modificara su comportamiento con las mujeres.

'_Aunque no parece estar funcionando muy bien…'_

—¿Quieres algo de comer o beber antes de empezar? —preguntó descalzándose y viéndolo hacer lo mismo.

—No, gracias —definitivamente sus respuestas eran muy escuetas, pensó Sakura, pues todo cuanto había dicho camino a casa se limitaba a monosílabos y una que otra "frase" de 2 o 3 palabras.

—Etto… creo que mejor vamos directo al estudio. Sígueme —y con esto lo guió por el pasillo y pasó de largo las escaleras para llegar a una puerta que la chica abrió, tras la cual se encontraba una habitación con dos amplios escritorios con sus respectivas sillas, uno de ellos ocupado por una computadora de reciente modelo, el otro con algunos libros apilados encima de manera ordenada. Una de las paredes estaba oculta tras un librero lleno de múltiples ejemplares, muchos de ellos enciclopedias; otra pared servía más bien de marco para una amplia ventana que se extendía a todo lo largo y permitía una muy favorable entrada de luz; de otra pendía un tabloide de corcho con innumerables recortes de artículos de periódico y revista, así como fotografías, todos prendidos con tachuelas. Finalmente quedaba una pared, la de la puerta, que parecía desencajar un poco, cubierta parcialmente por diversos retratos familiares que se veían más llenos de vida de lo normal en contraste con el sobrio ambiente del resto de la habitación.

—Era el estudio de mi padre, aunque ahora lo utiliza mi hermano para sus trabajos de la facultad, pero no te preocupes, hoy salió y podremos trabajar sin problemas —dijo Sakura mientras quitaba la pila de libros para colocarla en una mesita cercana.

—Saqué algunos libros de la biblioteca —Li colocó su maletín sobre uno de los escritorios y se dispuso a sacar de éste dos ejemplares.

—"Tecnología de las energías renovables", "Guía completa de la energía eólica"— Sakura leyó el título de ambos libros y suspiró haciendo un puchero mientras tomaba una silla para descansar: las ciencias exactas nunca habían sido su fuerte—. Ni siquiera sabía que teníamos libros así en la biblioteca de la escuela. De cualquier forma, ¿por qué el maestro nos dejó ese tema? ¿Qué rayos tienen que ver las energías renovables con la física? ¡Odio la física…! —esto último lo agregó sin pensarlo y apenas en un susurro, como para sí misma, aunque el chino alcanzó a escucharla estando cerca de ella.

—¿Qué tienen que ver las energías renovables con la física? ¡Todo! —Sakura se sobresaltó ante la manera cortante con la que habló él— ¿Conoces siquiera la definición de energía? ¿O sabes las leyes que rigen el funcionamiento de un generador eólico o de una celda fotovoltaica? ¡Es física pura!

—Yo… no lo sabía —contempló con ambos ojos muy abiertos al aparentemente irritado joven.

—Es más: la energía eléctrica común, ésa con la que enciendes los focos de tu casa o tu computadora para chatear con tus amiguitas es producida gracias a que los ingenieros conocen la física de su funcionamiento. ¿Necesitas más pruebas? —por alguna razón, Syaoran parecía cada vez más molesto—. Las pilas de tu celular, o las de la cámara con la que tu amiga Daidouji te toma fotos todo el maldito día, existen gracias a que alguien descubrió cómo hacer fluir en una misma dirección los electrones en una celda con ácidos y metales conductores, ¡Eso también es física! —y la miró entonces con dos ojos flameantes—, pero claro que tú no lo sabes, porque lo único que te interesa es ser una tonta niña bonita y que tus amigas no dejen de hablar sobre lo linda que eres y tomarte fotos, estar en el equipo de porristas y ser popular y salir los fines de semana a ver películas sin trama con un montón de chicas huecas que no tienen otra cosa mejor qué hacer. No, por supuesto que la física no te interesa, ni tampoco la escuela. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que tocarme hacer equipo con alguien que se la pasa durmiendo en clase? —Li entornó los ojos al techo y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la otra silla.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Sakura podía escuchar aún el eco de sus palabras, incluso podía ver sus ojos iracundos mirándola todavía, todo repetido una y otra vez en cámara lenta. Comenzó a sentir un borboteo trepando desde su estómago hasta su garganta, algo caliente, algo hirviendo dentro de ella. Era una sensación que recordaba haber sentido antes, cuando era una niña pequeña, débil e ingenua. Quizás aún era ingenua en muchos aspectos, pero una cosa sabía muy bien: débil ya no era y no iban a volver a verle la cara ni a burlarse de ella así.

—Escúchame muy bien, Li… ¡mírame cuando te hablo! —contra su voluntad, el chino se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel tono de voz e instintivamente volvió el rostro para mirarla—. Tal vez no soy la mujer más inteligente, pero tonta no soy y nada ni nadie te da el derecho de hablarme como si lo fuera. Podré no saber muchas cosas que tú sí, pero igualmente existen muchas cosas que tú ignoras y yo conozco —se puso de pie sin siquiera darse cuenta y lo miró desde su altura—. ¿Crees que sacar siempre notas altas te hace más inteligente? Si piensas eso, entonces en realidad eres un idiota. Mi padre me enseñó que la vida no te califica por notas, sino por las lecciones que aprendes, y si eres capaz de creer que eres superior por conocer algunas fórmulas y tecnicismos más que otros, entonces quiere decir que aún te faltan muchas lecciones por aprender, porque sólo un ignorante piensa que lo sabe todo.

—¿Quién te crees que…?

—Te dejé hablar hasta el final, así que ahora _tú_ me vas a escuchar —Sakura fue muy clara, haciendo callar al chino—. Escucha: tú podrás ser más listo que yo, pero allá afuera hay millones de personas mucho más inteligentes que tú y espero, por tu bien, que no sean tan inmaduras como tú ni quieran pisotearte la cara como tú lo estás intentando hacer conmigo. Sé que no soy buena para las matemáticas ni la física… ni para muchas cosas, pero eso no me hace inferior a ti, sólo diferente… —Sakura apretó ambos puños y se acercó a él sin saber realmente para qué— ¡Y no soy un monstruo! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

La habitación quedó una vez más en silencio. Syaoran abrió la boca un momento para replicar algo, pero volvió a cerrarla enseguida. Lo único que se escuchaba en esos instantes era la respiración agitada de Sakura, quien permanecía de pie y con ambos puños apretados a sus costados, con el rostro colorado de emoción y sus ojos verdes emitiendo fuego. Li la contempló por un momento más y el ceño en su frente se profundizó. Entonces, sin decir palabra, el varón se incorporó y recogió su maletín dejando los dos libros sobre el escritorio. No se despidió ni volvió a mirar a la castaña. Simplemente caminó hacia la puerta y salió por ésta sin cerrarla tras de sí. Sakura tampoco se molestó en mirarlo y se conformó únicamente en escuchar cómo la puerta del frente se abría y cerraba al salir el chino de la casa.

—¡Idiota! —pateó el escritorio de madera sólida e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho con aquellas sandalias. Soltó un grito y se dejó caer al piso sujetando su pie adolorido, respirando rápidamente mientras intentaba aguantar el dolor. Finalmente, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, el dolor disminuyó por sí solo y ella se recostó sobre la alfombra, hiperventilada y ligeramente mareada.

—Un momento… ¿Por qué dije que no era un monstruo? —Sakura se preguntó en voz baja, abriendo los ojos para ver el techo. No se había dado cuenta, pero mientras discutía con el chino había sentido como si se liberara aquella niña Sakura que siempre deseó poder defenderse de las burlas de su hermano mayor. Efectivamente, al final no era sólo a Li a quien le hablaba, sino a un adolescente Touya Kinomoto.

—Bueno, de todas formas eso va para ambos —cerró ambos ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

* * *

><p>La amable y entrenada voz resonó a través de las bocinas del aeropuerto invitando a los pasajeros del vuelo a Japón a subir al avión a tiempo para que el vuelo de las 15:20 horas no sufriera ningún retraso en su despegue.<p>

—¡Vamos! Ése es nuestro vuelo, no podemos perderlo —la más joven de las dos mujeres que estaban sentadas juntas en las sillas de la sala de espera se puso de pie y tomó su equipaje de mano, usando su mano libre para tomar por el brazo a la mayor y apresurarla un poco.

—Estás muy ansiosa de ver a Xiao Lang, ¿verdad?

—¡Ya no puedo esperar! —solamente de escuchar el nombre del varón, la más joven, de hermosos ojos del color de los rubíes y cabello negro azabache sintió ganas de brincar—. ¿Y tú? ¿No quieres conocer a tu prometido?

La mayor le dirigió una sonrisa condescendiente. A diferencia de la otra, ella no había sido criada desde su infancia para ser la prometida de alguien de quien desde un inicio estaba perdidamente enamorada. Debía admitir que se alegraba mucho por Meiling, pues en los matrimonios arreglados eran muy pocos los casos en los que la conveniencia favorecía los deseos del corazón.

Su caso era muy diferente. A pesar de cumplir ya con 23 años, su matrimonio había sido arreglado apenas un año antes y ella bien podía contar con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de veces que había visto en toda su vida a su futuro marido. De hecho, desde que fue arreglado el compromiso, no se había encontrado con él aún.

—Fuutie, ¿sigues ahí? —Meiling Li estaba ahora a su lado, mirándola con esa suspicacia que la caracterizaba—. No pareces muy feliz de ir a Japón. Mira, no va a ser una semana ni dos; estamos hablando de que estaremos _meses _allá_ —_recalcó la palabra al hablar—, así que: si no estás segura…

Como siempre, la futura esposa del jefe del clan tenía que ir directo al grano. Fuutie se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes, sólo pensaba en tu pregunta. Creo que tú no lo sabes, pero sí conozco personalmente a mi prometido —declaró para sorpresa de la otra—. No mucho, pero al menos nos hemos saludado un par de veces.

—¿En serio?

—De hecho, tú también lo conoces —vio a la menor fruncir el ceño con incredulidad—. En serio, él ya ha estado en China y vino a la casa en una o dos ocasiones, pero quizá eras muy pequeña y no lo recuerdas… además de que nunca te interesó amistar con otro chico que no fuera Xiao Lang —no pudo evitar reír al ver el ligero sonrojo que aquello provocaba en Meiling.

—Pero tu hermano nunca me hacía caso —bufó la otra en broma—. Por cierto, ¿Crees que haya cambiado mucho en este último año? ¿Crees que me extrañe? —aunque ella nunca lo admitiría, existía temor y tristeza en esa mirada carmesí.

—No pienses en eso, ¡claro que Xiao Lang te extraña! —intentó consolarla Fuutie y decidió que era momento de distraer a su enamorada prima—. Oye, ¿qué llevas en esa bolsa?

—Lo normal: mi celular, algo para leer, mi pasaporte y lo que necesito para lavarme los dientes y retocarme un poco el maquillaje al llegar a Japón.

—Tienes razón. Por cierto… —Fuutie se llevó una mano al mentón en gesto pensativo—. ¿Sabes cómo le haremos para llegar a la casa cuando estemos en el aeropuerto de Tokyo? Se me olvidó preguntar la dirección…

'_No puede ser… ¿realmente no se le había ocurrido pensar en eso antes?' _Meiling entornó los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente. Lo bueno era que al menos una de ellas se había pasado semanas planeando ese viaje, contrario a Fuutie, quien había hecho su maleta apenas el día anterior.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo tuvo que esforzarse por no bostezar. No quería quejarse, pues ciertamente era una fiesta muy linda y el lugar, que en realidad eran los enormes jardines traseros de una antigua hacienda japonesa, no podía ser más hermoso, pero lamentablemente no podía decir lo mismo del ambiente que se respiraba. Tampoco era que le sorprendiera, pues no era la primera vez que se encontraba en una fiesta de sociedad, rodeada de gente aparentemente más interesada en hablar de negocios o viajes a Europa que en cualquier otra cosa.<p>

Había crecido en ese contexto, no podía negarlo, pero si le dieran a elegir indudablemente escogería estar en casa haciendo tarea o disfrazando de hombre a alguna de sus amigas en apuros (y no es que hubiera descubierto recientemente lo divertido que algo así podría resultar); en resumidas cuentas, preferiría estar en casi cualquier otro lugar que escuchando conversaciones y chismes absurdos sobre la hija del empresario Fulano de Tal que engañó al heredero de tal imperio con el nuevo director de la Corporación X. O quiénes son los nuevos ricos de sociedad y quiénes se fueron a la bancarrota… ¿realmente no tenían otro tema de conversación?

Y decían que las bodas no eran aburridas. A fin de cuentas, ¿para qué pasar por todo ese espectáculo si todos sabían que no durarían ni seis meses, de no ser porque las empresas de las dos familias protagonistas acababan de hacer una coalición muy importante?

'_Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Sakura ahorita' _suspiró. _'Dijo que iba a estar trabajando con Li para…' _pero sus pensamientos se desvanecieron en un santiamén al ver aparecer frente a sus ojos, sin aparente explicación alguna, una enorme y suculenta fresa roja con una reluciente y exquisita cubierta de chocolate adornando la mitad de su llamativo cuerpo. Tomoyo parpadeó ante la súbita cercanía de aquella fruta que casi rozaba la punta de su nariz y se alejó instintivamente unos centímetros. Entonces descubrió que ésta era sostenida por un palillo y el palillo por una mano. Siguió con la vista la mano y subió por el brazo hasta llegar al cuello y finalmente a la cara. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a frente con un par de conocidos ojos azules.

—Noté que estabas un poco aburrida, así que pensé que algo dulce podría animarte un poco —comentó él por todo saludo.

—¿Qué haces aquí Hiragizawa-kun? —parpadeó al darse cuenta de lo bien que le sentaba al sujeto el sencillo, pero muy elegante modelo Hugo Boss en negro mate que realzaba su figura masculina con un exquisito toque de gallardía _'Es increíble lo que un buen conjunto puede hacer por los hombres', _rió para sí.

—Supongo que lo mismo que tú: mis padres insistieron en que asistiera, aunque ellos sí encontraron muchos conocidos en este lugar.

—¿Y te estás divirtiendo?

Por toda respuesta, Eriol se encogió de hombros, aunque Tomoyo comprendió que eso era una negación. Al menos ahora le quedaba el consuelo de saber que no era la única.

—Aunque no puedo quejarme ahora que finalmente encontré a alguien con quien platicar —sonrió él y le extendió nuevamente la fresa, que ella tomó esta vez con una mano.

—Gracias —la probó—, está deliciosa ¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Es probablemente la única ventaja de estas "fiestas de sociedad": siempre hay aperitivos o ricos postres esperando satisfacer a los invitados para que después nadie tenga que acordarse de cuán aburrida fue la reunión en realidad —Eriol le guiñó un ojo. Recordando que no había respondido a su pregunta continuó—. La robé de aquella mesa. ¿Quieres otra?

Tomoyo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Eriol le tendió una mano que ella tomó para ponerse de pie. De repente él tomó un plato limpio y tres de las servilletas de tela que había en la mesa, pertenecientes a otros comensales que en el momento no se encontraban ahí. Tomoyo lo miró con un gesto que variaba entre la sorpresa y cierto aire de reproche.

—¿Para qué quieres eso? —susurró, viendo en todas direcciones para saber si alguien lo había notado, aunque cada invitado parecía concentrado en sus propios asuntos. El otro no respondió, sino que nuevamente le guiñó un ojo, esta vez un tanto más misterioso, y emprendió una marcha con ella hacia la mesa de los aperitivos.

—¿Cuántas vas a querer? —preguntó, aunque probablemente cualquier respuesta por parte de ella resultaría inútil, ya que a ese punto el hombre ya había tomado al menos unas 7 fresas cubiertas de chocolate y otras 8 galletas de diversas formas y sabores, así como dos pastelillos de café. Todo esto logró acomodarlo magistralmente en el blanco plato que había tomado hacía apenas unos segundos. No obstante, todo lo que se le ocurrió hacer a ella, a pesar de que esta vez sí había un par de hombres comiendo canapés mirándolos desde el otro lado de la mesa, fue llevarse una mano a la boca para ahogar una carcajada.

—Parece que tienes iniciativa —aunque él pareció satisfecho ante la declaración.

—Listo. ¿Te apetece algo más?

—Creo que no —ella sonrió y él comenzó a andar, haciéndole señas de que lo siguiera. Totalmente divertida con la situación, Tomoyo decidió hacerlo y ambos caminaron alejándose un poco del bullicio de la reunión. Finalmente se adentraron detrás de unos enormes y frondosos árboles a un lado de un pequeño camino de piedras y se detuvieron justo enfrente de un apacible lago artificial.

—Éste parece un buen lugar, ¿no crees? —Eriol alzó el mentón, satisfecho. Tomoyo, en cambio, alzó una ceja dudosa.

—Un buen lugar ¿para qué? —aunque no era precisamente la belleza del lugar lo que ponía en duda, pues era ciertamente un paisaje hermoso: el lago, de mediano tamaño y aguas cristalinas con coloridos peces yendo y viniendo, se encontraba rodeado por una fabulosa cortina de distintos tonos verdosos con árboles de variadas especies, algunos en flor, otros simplemente verdes, e incluso una que otra conífera. Era algo que tranquilizaba los sentidos, así que Tomoyo incluso olvidó que había hecho pregunta alguna. Viendo el deleite con el que su compañera observaba el paisaje, Eriol se sonrió y colocó el plato sobre un montículo verde.

—Para un postre.

—¿Qué? Pero no puedo… —Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior y miró su vestido. Sabía que no podía comportarse como una niña pequeña e ir ensuciando sus prendas jugando en el césped con sus amiguitos. No sólo por ella, sino que seguramente su madre Sonomi se volvería loca. No obstante el inglés no le dio oportunidad de replicar, pues rápidamente sacó dos de las servilletas que había tomado anteriormente y las extendió sobre el pasto. Al verse extendidas se podía notar que éstas tenían un tamaño bastante considerable para tratarse de simples servilletas.

—Así no se manchará tu vestido.

Tomoyo lo miró con sorpresa. Ese muchacho calculaba muy bien sus movimientos, de lo contrario no hubiera pensado en tomar las servilletas en primer lugar.

—Gracias, aunque con uno sólo estaré bien— rió, aún incrédula. La situación le parecía más cómica pero interesante a cada segundo —. Así tú te puedes sentar en el otro.

Eriol no se hizo del rogar y la ayudó a acomodarse sobre el cuadro de tela, luego de lo cual él tomó lugar a su lado. Acto seguido sacó la última servilleta y se la dio a ella, quien entendió el punto y la tendió sobre sus piernas, decidiendo que definitivamente sería mucho más interesante seguirle la corriente.

—Muchas gracias caballero.

—¿Y qué bocadillo desea en primer lugar nuestra distinguida dama?

—Creo que me gustaría probar el pastelillo de café.

—Pensé que preferirías guardar lo mejor para el final.

—¿Lo mejor? —ella alzó una ceja.

—Créeme: lo es —él guiñó un ojo y le dirigió una de esas extrañas y misteriosas sonrisas que tanto parecía dominar. Era definitivo: ese joven podía ser un sujeto muy agradable y de excelentes modales, aunque parecía divertirse de lo lindo manteniendo un aire de misterio respecto a su persona y casi todo cuanto él hacía, hasta algo tan sencillo como comer panecillos y galletas.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en el sofá cuando sonó el timbre de la casa. Por un momento pensó en no atender la puerta, pero por alguna extraña razón decidió que probablemente era su hermano quien estaba en el umbral, seguramente habiendo olvidado las llaves nuevamente.<p>

—¡Voy! —dejó el libro sobre la mesa ratona y caminó al recibidor pasando junto a un dormido Kero, abriendo la puerta sin antes asomarse por la mirilla.

—Todavía tenemos un trabajo que hacer.

Sakura se quedó helada al verlo ahí, sus ojos color ámbar clavados en ella. De todas las personas, jamás hubiera considerado que se tratara de él, menos aún después de lo sucedido a mediodía. No obstante, a pesar de su sorpresa y sin saber realmente cómo ni por qué, se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada. Lo vio entonces pasar y quitarse los zapatos sin voltear a verla. Había tanta tensión en el aire, que casi se sentía como si pudiera tocarse con las manos.

—Etto… —ella pasó saliva, no sabiendo bien qué decir o cómo actuar— voy por un poco de agua. Puedes pasar al estudio de una vez si quieres.

—Kinomoto-san…— ella se detuvo. Li desviaba la mirada hacia el reloj de pared y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas—. Yo… no creo que seas un monstruo.

—¡Ah, eso! —Sakura hubiera reído si fuera otra la situación y el ambiente no fuera tan incómodo. ¿Cómo le explicaría que eso lo había dicho de manera automática y sin siquiera notar que le hablaba como si él fuera su hermano?—. Etto… en realidad…

—Lo siento —finalmente los ojos del otro se encontraron con los suyos. Sakura sintió que se quedaba instantáneamente sin habla ante aquella expresión mortalmente seria de él. Sabía que él lo decía de corazón y estaba arrepentido, incluso ella lo estaba de haberle hablado así—. Tenías razón —continuó Li—, yo…

—Yo también lo siento. No quise llamarte idiota —Sakura se encogió de hombros, como si con aquel gesto quisiera hacer a un lado lo sucedido—. ¿Qué dices si mejor nos olvidamos de eso y tratamos de empezar de nuevo?

—¿Empezar de nuevo?

—Sí. Intentemos llevarnos bien, ¿quieres? No va a ser tan difícil si los dos estamos dispuestos a hacerlo —le tendió una mano en espera de una respuesta. Syaoran la observó por un instante, intentando descubrir sin éxito si había algo más allá de la sonrisa femenina. Finalmente un mínimo esbozo de sonrisa asomó por la comisura izquierda de sus labios y estiró el brazo para estrechar su mano.

—Trato hecho.

'_Ése sí es el verdadero Syaoran Li' _Sakura sonrió al recordar la conversación que Akira y Syaoran habían tenido el martes en el restaurante. Pensó que aquello y esto eran una muy clara muestra del esfuerzo que el chino estaba haciendo por mejorar.

Ambos se encaminaron por segunda vez en el día al estudio, aunque ella regresó corriendo a la sala por el libro que había dejado sobre la mesa. Cuando regresó, Syaoran notó con cierto asombro que se trataba de uno de los libros que había llevado más temprano.

—¿Lo estabas leyendo? —la castaña asintió alegre a su pregunta.

—Al menos ahora sé que la energía es la capacidad para hacer un trabajo —orgullosa, guiñó un ojo a su compañero, quien asintió con un cierto brillo agradable en su mirada.

—Creo que nunca te hubiera imaginado haciéndolo… —bajó la mirada, admitiendo su error al saberse equivocado—. Lamento haberme ido así. Por mi culpa perdimos medio día de trabajo, aunque veo que tú sí hiciste algo de provecho.

—Lo importante es que regresaste. Además, no es como si tuviéramos que entregar esto mañana o la próxima semana —ella lo animó.

—No, pero sí es un tema muy amplio y las leyes que involucra son un poco complicadas…

—¿Leyes? Pero…

—Leyes físicas —la tranquilizó él al ver que su rostro se congelaba en una expresión que bien merecía no ser olvidada tan fácilmente. Por alguna razón, ese simple hecho le pareció sumamente gracioso y tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír. De cualquier manera, Sakura se dio cuenta e hizo un pequeño puchero.

—Mejor iré prendiendo la computadora. Supongo que la vamos a necesitar.

—Sí —Li se ocupó entonces en observar nuevamente la habitación, esta vez con mucho más interés que la primera, y se detuvo al notar el tablón de corcho en una de las paredes. Se acercó a él para ver mejor. Tras fijarse algunos segundos en las fotografías y artículos de periódicos y revistas fijados en él, reconoció varios objetos e incluso algunas personas de las que en ellos figuraban—. ¿Eso es de tu padre?

—¿Qué? Ah, sí. Papá era arqueólogo y profesor en la Universidad de Tomoeda. A veces se traía el trabajo a casa y creo que esto es de la última investigación que estaba haciendo.

—¿Arqueólogo? ¡Increí…! —pero él mismo se interrumpió— ¿Era? —el chino se volvió hacia ella. Sakura asintió y se acercó también a la pared.

—Papá murió en enero, en Año Nuevo.

—Lo siento —Syaoran bajó la cabeza.

—No tienes por qué; tú no hiciste nada. Fue algo que pasó y que pudo pasarle a cualquiera, aunque al parecer le tocaba a mi papá… —durante una fracción de segundo, el semblante de la chica denotó tristeza, pero se recuperó en seguida—. La verdad es que lo extraño mucho, pero él nos enseñó siempre a no llorar por los que se van, sino agradecer porque alguna vez estuvieron aquí.

—Aún así debe ser muy difícil.

—Sí, pero también tengo a mi hermano y él a mí, y papá estará más feliz si seguimos esforzándonos para seguir adelante —la joven sonrió y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, mirándolo con sus cálidas y cándidas esmeraldas—. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero le prometí a papá que siempre daría mi mejor esfuerzo, así que puedes estar seguro de que lo haré.

—Yo… —sin darse cuenta ni poder evitarlo, un tenue calor subió al rostro del chino tras comprender aquellas palabras y sentir la cálida mano en su hombro— ¿Qué? ¡No, yo no estaba preocu…! —tosió y carraspeó—. Será mejor que empecemos de una vez a trabajar.

* * *

><p>Hacía horas que había caído la noche cuando por fin regresó al portal de su casa, no pudiendo pensar en otra cosa que una buena ducha y un muy merecido descanso. Suspiró relajado mientras sacaba de su bolsillo las llaves. Al menos había sido un sábado muy provechoso en casa de Kinomoto. No había resultado fácil en un inicio. Esa chica lo había hecho caer de bruces al suelo y le había herido el ego en lo más profundo con su inesperada confrontación, pero al final tuvo que admitir que él se lo había merecido con todas las de la ley. No quería olvidar su promesa con Akira, pero definitivamente ser sincero y ser irrespetuoso y prejuicioso no formaban parte de la misma familia.<p>

Debía reconocer sus errores y aprender a disculparse, y comenzaba a pensar que no era algo tan terrible como lo había imaginado alguna vez. Al final, gracias a eso habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo respecto a varias cosas y pudieron dar algunos pasos importantes para encaminar bien su proyecto de física pese al poco tiempo efectivo que habían tenido para hacerlo. A decir verdad, a pesar del penoso inicio, las cosas habían salido mucho mejor de lo que se hubiera atrevido a imaginar.

Metió la llave y entró, relajando el cuerpo mientras se deshacía de los pesados zapatos y cambiaba a sus cómodas sandalias. Estaba tan cansado y tranquilo que no percibió la sombra que se deslizaba delante de él, hasta que levantó la mirada para caminar y se topó frente a frente con aquella persona.

—Me-Meili…

—¡Xiao Lang! —aquella chillona voz y un bulto colgando de improvisto de su cuello cortaron en seco su tartamudeo.

—Bienvenido a casa —esa otra voz que se acercaba también le era tremendamente familiar.

—Creo que debería ser yo quien les diera la bienve…nida. Meiling… me estás ahorcando —instantáneamente la aludida se soltó de su cuello. Syaoran miró a la otra, quien apenas aparecía en el recibidor.

—¡Vaya! Has crecido muchísimo en un año —se asombró la mayor.

—Ha sido un poco más de un año.

—Sí, pero… ¡Mírate! —de repente se sintió inspeccionado en tanto que las manos de su entusiasta hermana se movían con agilidad palpando sus hombros, pellizcando sus mejillas, midiendo sus extremidades, estimando su altura…

—¡Fuutie! —exclamó Syaoran azorado y con el rostro color grana cuando los inspectores dedos de la mujer llegaron a sus glúteos— ¡Ya no soy un niño, déjame!

—¡Ay, mi hermanito ahora tiene músculos por doquier! Siempre supe que serías una lindura —le guiñó un ojo—. Oye, ¿y tienes muchas seguidoras en tu escuela?

—No empieces, Fuutie— no llevaban ni cinco minutos y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber cruzado esa puerta y encontrarlas en su casa.

—Vamos Xiao Lang, responde: ¿tienes muchas seguidoras? ¿Acaso no saben que estás comprometido? —presionó Meiling esta vez con un tono mucho menos amigable que el de Fuutie.

—Esperen un momento, ¿quieren? —Syaoran se talló el entrecejo, comenzando a sentir una molestia en la cabeza—. En primer lugar, ¿cuándo…? Digo, ¿a qué hora llegaron? Se supone que debieron avisarnos para que pasáramos por ustedes al aeropuerto. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que llegarían hoy! —exclamó dirigiéndose a la sala y olvidándose de su ducha por completo—. Ese tipo no me dijo na… por cierto, ¿dónde está?

—¿Quién?

—El otro que vive aquí.

—¿Te refieres a _tu primo_ Eriol? —recalcó Meiling el parentesco al notar que el castaño se empeñaba en evitarlo—. Pues no sabemos. Cuando llegamos no había nadie. De no haber sido por Wei nos hubiéramos quedado afuera.

—Y ustedes mismas hubieran sido las culpables. Una razón más para habernos avisado de su llegada —bufó Syaoran. Meiling hizo un puchero, pero la mayor simplemente sonrió.

—Tienes razón, es nuestra culpa. ¿A quién se le ocurre llegar en pleno sábado cuando seguramente ustedes ya tenían sus planes? Probablemente cada quien tenía una fiesta, o incluso una cita, ¿no? —ante esto, la mujer recibió una mirada casi asesina por parte de su hermano, quien anticipó lo que se venía:

—¡Xiao Lang! ¿Es eso cierto? Así que por eso llegas a estas horas de la noche —los ojos de Meiling se veían extrañamente más rojos de lo normal—. ¿Quién es ella? ¡Sabía que tenía que venir a poner orden aquí! Todos los hombres son iguales: nada más sienten un poco de libertad y ya están viendo detrás de qué faldas…

Y así continuó la perorata, aunque Syaoran decidió no prestar más atención. Incluso miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que apenas eran las diez y media de la noche, así que ni siquiera era tan tarde como para que hubiera estado en una fiesta o, menos aún, en una cita. No obstante, tan sólo la presencia de su prima y la menor de sus cuatro hermanas le había triplicado la fatiga y ahora sentía como si apenas regresara a casa después de una noche de juerga.

—Hay muchas habitaciones disponibles, así que pueden tomar la que quieran. Si tienen dudas o necesitan ayuda para instalarse, pregúntenle a Wei lo que quieran. Voy a dormir

—¿Qué? ¡Xiao Lang!

—Buenas noches hermanito —vio de reojo cómo Fuutie luchaba por contener a Meiling cual si fuera un simple juego y aprovechó el momento para deslizarse a las escaleras y subir hasta su recámara, que se aseguró de cerrar con llave.

—Esto debe ser una broma —suspiró con extrema pesadez y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el cuarto de baño, en donde con movimientos autómatas comenzó a prepararse para una larga y, con suerte, reconfortante ducha. Incluso comenzó a mentalizarse para dormirse pronto, esperando que probablemente todo desapareciera con la mañana y descubriera que no era más que un horrendo y poco gracioso sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Kushiage. <strong>Es un entremés de la comida japonesa. Los vegetales, carnes y quesos son atravesados por una vara de bambú, cubiertos con harina de trigo, huevo batido con ajinomoto y panko. Es un alimento frito y los más comunes son de queso.

**(2) Takoyaki. **Una de las comidas favoritas de Kero (¿cuál no?). Podría decirse que es a base de trozos de pulpo empanizados en forma de bola. Existe un corto de CCS sobre una aventura de Kero, Spinel y un Takoyaki.

**(3) Soba y katsudon. **Soba, una especie de fideo japonés. Katsudon es básicamente un plato con arroz y encima chuleta de cerdo (de ahí viene parte del nombre) empanizada con huevo revuelto y panko.

**(4) **En realidad el horario de entrenamiento de Eriol es algo muy común, para que no piensen que estoy simplemente inventando. En mi equipo entrenamos a esa hora, aunque antes yo lo hacía por las tardes y pensaba exactamente lo mismo que Tomoyo. Sin embargo, uno se acostumbra a todo.

_**Notas de la autora**__. Lamento la demora. Pensaba actualizar la semana pasada (como dije que lo haría) pero estuve toda la semana fuera de la ciudad en una capacitación para mi nuevo trabajo. Como compensación (además de que pensé que sería mejor así) junté dos capítulos en uno, así que tuve que hacer algunos cambios en ciertas escenas, pero nada que afectara la historia._

_Por cierto, no sé si lo había mencionado, pero en Japón también hay medio día de clases los sábados (salen como a la 1pm), para que no se les haga raro que aparezca así en la historia. _

_En fin, para todo aquél que lo pidió, finalmente tenemos una introducción propia de Eriol. Incluso hubo quien me preguntó con quién emparejaría al chico, pero ahora sí parece más claro, ¿no? Claro, evidentemente también tendrán nuevas preguntas: ¿a qué van Meiling y Fuutie a Japón? ¿Por qué Eriol está viviendo con Syaoran? (después de todo tiene a sus padres, ¿no?) Y cosas por el estilo._

_Por otra parte, nuevamente tenemos una confrontación entre Sakura (esta vez siendo "Sakura") y Syaoran. Probablemente el chico exageró un poco eso de intentar ser más "sincero". Digamos que se fue de un extremo a otro, pero todos cometemos nuestros errores, así que no lo odien. Es claro que intenta mejorarlo, ¿no? Y al final todo salió bien. Mi pregunta es: ¿qué le hubieran dicho ustedes a Syaoran estando en su lugar? ¿Quién le hubiera dado una bofetada? ¿Quién le hubiera lanzado sus libros a la cara? Me encantaría conocer sus respuestas._

_Agradezco la gran aceptación que este fic ha tenido entre ustedes. Me encuentro gratamente sorprendida y espero no defraudarlos con lo que siga. También sus comentarios y apoyo me resultan maravillosos. ¡Gracias! Y recuerden que se aceptan críticas y sugerencias (no quiere decir que las lleve todas a cabo, pero siempre es útil saber lo que opinan)._

_No lo hago más largo. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	5. La nueva estudiante

**Capítulo 5**

**La nueva estudiante**

—¡Ay, ya huele delicioso! —Sakura miró con ojos ansiosos por la ventanilla del horno—. Gracias por ayudarme Tomoyo, no lo hubiera conseguido sin ti.

—Me das demasiado crédito. En realidad tú hiciste casi todo, así que no le digas al joven Yukito que alguien más te ayudó —le guiñó un ojo.

Sakura iba a protestar, pero la manera en que su amiga decía eso le hizo pensar que era mejor simplemente seguirle la corriente y aceptarlo tal cual.

—Pero no olvides que me vas a dar todos los detalles del momento en que le des las galletas. ¡Y tiene que probar al menos una en frente de ti! Así podrás guardar su expresión de éxtasis para siempre en tu memoria. ¡Ay, si al menos pudiera estar presente con una cámara para grabarlo _todo_!

Sakura ahogó una risa. La que ahora parecía estar en éxtasis era Tomoyo con sólo imaginar la escena. Sin embargo fue distraída de este instante cuando un sonido ahogado llegó hasta sus oídos.

—¿Qué es eso? —extrañada, salió de la cocina hacia el pasillo y descubrió que el repiqueteo musical provenía de su cuarto.

—Parece un teléfono…

—Pero el mío lo dejé en la sala… —comenzó a subir las escaleras con su amiga a un lado. Poco antes de llegar a la puerta el sonido se extinguió y ambas se miraron durante unos segundos antes de que éste volviera a repicar.

—Espera, ¿No es el celular que te di para Akira?

—¡Ah! —Sakura se apresuró entonces a abrir la puerta y caminar hacia su mesa de noche, en donde descansaba el aparato que vibraba contra la madera incesantemente. Había olvidado que la semana anterior su amiga le había entregado un aparato para que "el apuesto Akira" tuviera su propia línea telefónica. _'Tomoyo piensa en todo'_, y debía admitirlo: cuando la joven Daidouji se tomaba algo en serio, lo hacía hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Tomó el celular con una mano y miró el contacto en la pantalla, frunciendo el ceño al instante.

—Es Yamazaki… —no supo si habló para sí o para Tomoyo, quien alzó una ceja.

—No sabía que tenías su número… o él el tuyo.

—Yo tampo… —pero entonces Sakura hizo memoria— ¡Ya! Se lo di después de aquella vez que salimos todos juntos, como Akira… ¡así que está buscando a Akira! Pero no estoy… ¿Qué hago? —tuvo un repentino ataque de pánico. Definitivamente, a pesar de contar con el número y haberlo pasado al muchacho, no había estado preparada para recibir algún día una llamada para Akira.

—Contesta, pero haz la voz de Akira. No necesitas estar disfrazada.

—Ah, cierto… —Sakura casi sintió deseos de darse de topes al descubrir su propia torpeza. Entonces contestó el aparato y saludó con la voz del mesero.

—_Hola, habla Takeshi. Oye, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy por la tarde? —_la inusual directa de Yamazaki prácticamente la dejó helada. Era casi espeluznante descubrir que el dicharachero sujeto cambiaba tanto su manera de hablar cuando lo hacía por teléfono. O quizás había descubierto que hablar como normalmente lo hacía podía provocarle cuentas telefónicas muy, _muy _altas.

—Etto, yo… —miró a Tomoyo, quien estaba aguzando el oído y le señaló una negativa con la cabeza, emocionada—. No, parece que no.

—_¡Excelente! Entonces ¿qué te parece si me acompañas a casa de Syaoran?_

—¿A casa de Syaoran? —repitió Sakura y al instante los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron como canicas.

—_Sí, parece que ayer llegaron unas visitas muy especiales, así que tengo que conocerlas y saber de qué se trata._

—¿Y para qué quieres que yo vaya? —Sakura aún seguía muy extrañada. ¿Por qué tenía que llamar a Akira, teniendo seguramente tantos otros amigos?

—_Porque… te lo diré si vas, ¿qué te parece?_

Aquella respuesta a medias no la convencía en absoluto. En realidad, le daba una hormigueante desconfianza. Además, quería aprovechar que Touya había invitado a Yukito a casa para pasar aunque fuera algunos momentos con él y poder entregarle las galletas. Ése era su plan, sin embargo Tomoyo parecía estar ideando otra estrategia en ese mismo instante, pues entre susurros la amatista le urgió a hacerlo.

—Pero Tomoyo: Yukito… —Sakura tapó el teléfono con una mano y su amiga sonrió.

—Confía en mí. Dile que sí, así aprovecharás la oportunidad de conocer la casa de Li y de averiguar un poco más sobre él. Nadie ha estado en casa de Li jamás ni saben cómo es por dentro, ¿no crees que eso sería información invaluable para Naoko?

—Pero Yukito… —insistió la pobre ojiverde, que veía su oportunidad escaparse de sus manos.

—Piénsalo bien: hoy Touya estará atendiéndolo y ambos estarán muy ocupados en sus propios asuntos, así que realmente no podrás tener un momento a solas con él. Sin embargo, si no le das las galletas hoy, tendrás una excelente excusa para poder visitarlo después y entregárselas, ¿no te parece? Podrías pasar mañana mismo a su casa y entonces sí tendrías oportunidad de platicar más a gusto con él.

Aquellas palabras eran como música para los oídos de Sakura, así que no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar una decisión. Cogió entonces el teléfono firmemente con ambas manos y casi olvidó volver a fingir su voz por la emoción mientras daba su respuesta al muchacho de los ojos rasgados.

—¿A qué hora y en dónde nos vemos?

—_A las seis en el parque pingüino, ¿te parece? —_Yamazaki no tardó en contestar, de modo que seguramente ya lo tenía todo preparado. Sakura estuvo totalmente de acuerdo y sonrió para sí en cuanto colgó el aparato. Tomoyo parecía igualmente feliz.

—¡Eres increíble Sakura! En tan sólo un par de semanas has conseguido acceso a la casa de Li. Eres toda una espía profesional con su disfraz perfecto. ¡Ay, si al menos pudiera grabar tus andanzas cuando eres Akira!

Y era momento de sacar las galletas del horno, cosa que aprovechó Sakura para no prestar demasiada atención a las cada vez más estrafalarias ensoñaciones de su mejor amiga, cuya imaginativa mente jamás parecía querer detenerse.

* * *

><p>—¡Wow! —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir—, ¿En verdad ésta es la casa de Syaoran?<p>

—Sí. Es grande, ¿verdad?

Gigantesca, hubiera dicho Sakura después de atravesar el portón principal, pero prefirió callar.

—Bueno, vamos —apuró Yamazaki, pero fue detenido por Akira.

—Espera, dijiste que me ibas a decir para qué me habías invitado. Supongo que pudiste hablarle a muchos otros. Después de todo, yo sólo he salido con ustedes una vez y ahora quieres que conozca a estas visitas "especiales". ¿Por qué?

La sonrisa de Yamazaki y sus ánimos no cedieron ni un ápice mientras decía algo que podría helar la sangre de la joven:

—Porque Li parece controlarse muy bien cuando estás cerca. Así que en cuanto te vea se le pasará el coraje de que no pueda esperarme a mañana y yo podré conocer antes que nadie a esa persona. Como su mejor amigo, tengo derecho a la exclusiva, ¿no? Si hace algo malo o se molesta por llegar de improvisto en un mal momento, probablemente tú lo pondrás en su lugar. ¡Eres bueno para eso!

Sakura meditó la respuesta. ¿Debía tomar aquello como alguna clase de elogio o…?

—Un momento, ¿te invitaste… _nos _invitaste _tú _solo?

Yamazaki asintió alegremente, pero ya parecía demasiado tarde para que Sakura pudiera huir: el chico había timbrado a la puerta.

—Oye, ¿y quién es esa persona que dices?

—Li no quiso decir por teléfono que una de sus visitas era ella… —la sonrisa de Yamazaki aumentó sospechosamente—, pero estoy convencido de que tiene que serlo…

No pudo continuar con su intriga, pues la puerta se abrió en ese preciso instante y un hombre alto y delgado con traje tan impecable como sus modales salió a recibirles:

—Buenas tardes —saludó a ambos— ¿En qué puedo servirles?

—Buenas tardes —saludó Sakura mirándolo sorprendida. ¿Ese hombre tan gentil y formal era el padre de Li? Era un poco difícil de imaginar.

—Hola Wei, ¿se encuentra Li? Ah, y él es Akira Yamamoto, es un nuevo amigo —los presentó Yamazaki.

—¿En serio? Me alegra saber que Syaoran-sama cada vez tiene más amigos.

'_¿Syaoran-sama?' _Sakura quedó atónita mientras los otros dos intercambiaban algunas frases más. ¿Entonces aquello quería decir que ese hombre era algún sirviente de Li?

Como si quisiera responder a su pregunta, el hombre los invitó a pasar comentando que en ese momento había visitas en casa y refiriéndose a ellas de la misma manera formal que había usado con el chino. Al parecer las dos chicas eran también de la familia.

Una vez dentro, el hombre mayor los dirigió a la sala pidiéndoles que esperaran por Syaoran, quien en un momento bajaría. Y, en efecto, el susodicho no tardó en llegar hasta ellos, dándoles una _cálida_ bienvenida con un par de ojos flameantes como el infierno.

—Te dije que no vinieras.

—Lo sé, pero me encontré con Akira-san y él me dijo que tenía ganas de volver a salir con nosotros, así que decidimos pasar por ti para hacer algo —contestó Yamazaki sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces y colocándose justo tras las espaldas del aludido, cual si quisiera utilizarlo de escudo.

—¿Yo? Pero tú… ¡Ay!— Sakura recibió un pisotón por parte de Takeshi y captó la "indirecta".

—No dejes que te meta en estas cosas —el gesto de Syaoran se suavizó al dirigirse a Akira—. Lamento que te haya hecho venir en vano, pero no podré salir con ustedes y creo que será mejor que se vayan ahora mismo antes que…

—¿Quién vino, Xiao Lang? —Sakura casi creyó percibir que el rostro del chino palidecía y se tornaba incluso un poco verde ante el sonido de aquella voz.

—¡Rápido, váyanse! —urgió el castaño, pero fue en vano, pues menos de un segundo después una figura apareció en el lugar.

—¿Son tus amigos? —pero la mujer se adelantó antes de que un congelado Syaoran reaccionara—. Hola, mucho gusto, soy Meiling Li, pero pueden llamarme Meiling.

Ambos muchachos se presentaron: un sonriente Takeshi, que parecía triunfal de haber conseguido lo que sea que quería, y un Akira emocionado por conocer a la familia del chino. La recién llegada los analizó de pies a cabeza y finalmente asintió.

—Creí que tus amigos parecerían un poco más… inteligentes, pero supongo que así están bien —dijo en su natal chino, cosa que no entendieron los otros dos.

—¿Eh? —ambos arquearon sendas cejas y Syaoran se puso rojo como un jitomate.

—Meiling, no estás en china, así que más te vale que te comportes.

La china hizo un puchero y miró nuevamente al par, aunque esta vez sonrió.

—Está bien, era una broma. A decir verdad, tus amigos parecen tipos agradables —comentó esta vez en un fluido japonés.

—¡Por supuesto, si son lindísimos! —una nueva voz se hizo presente y los dos chicos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, pues rápidamente se vieron envueltos en un abrazo asfixiante por parte de una mujer que parecía tener más brazos que cabellos, pues al mismo tiempo comenzó a examinarlos con ambas manos de pies a cabeza.

—¡Fuutie!

—¡Mira qué guapos son! Tienes unos ojos verdes bellísimos, ¿te han dicho? Y tú tienes una sonrisa muy divertida. ¡Ustedes tres deben verse muy bien juntos! —comenzó a dirigirse a uno, luego a otro, luego a todos al mismo tiempo y nuevamente empezó a decir más cosas mientras seguía acariciando sus mejillas y removiendo sus cabellos. Sakura comenzó a sentirse mareada, no sabiendo ni qué pensar o cómo reaccionar ante… lo que fuera que estaba pasando.

—Me disculpo. Ella es mi hermana —Syaoran se encogió de hombros, rendido ante la situación—. Fuutie, ¿puedes dejarlos en paz, por favor?

—¿Qué? Oh… está bien —La aludida hizo lo pedido, aunque con una muy evidente renuencia—. Oye, tengo una idea: ¿por qué no invitamos a tus amigos a cenar con nosotros? Así tendremos oportunidad de que nos cuenten un poco sobre lo que es la vida aquí en Japón y las travesuras que mi hermanito hace tan lejos de casa.

—Olvídalo, ellos ya se iban. Además, no puedes hablar por ti misma para invitar a otros a cenar sin previo a viso; recuerda que Wei dijo que hoy cocinaría algo especial y no sabes si habrá suficiente comida para todos…

—En realidad parece una buena idea y estoy seguro de que a Wei no le importará, pues rara vez tenemos invitados. Además, el refrigerador está lleno y fácilmente podrá hacer algo para todos, o incluso podemos pedir algo de comida en caso de ser necesario —una nueva voz a la entrada frenó en seco los vanos intentos de Syaoran por terminar aquella comedia.

—¿A ti quién te preguntó? —fue la seca respuesta del chino al recién llegado.

'_¿Hiragizawa?' _Sakura estaba desconcertada. ¿Qué hacía su compañero de clase en ese lugar? Hasta donde ella sabía, Eriol y Syaoran no se llevaban muy bien.

—Eriol tiene razón. ¿Ustedes qué dicen? ¿Se quieren quedar a cenar? —Meiling ignoró al ambarino y se dirigió directamente a las dos visitas. Akira pareció dudoso, pero Takeshi no tardó en aceptar la invitación por ambos, lo que terminó tirando al drenaje las esperanzas de Syaoran de evitar la velada.

* * *

><p>—Y díganme, ¿ambos van a la misma escuela que Xiao Lang y Eriol? —preguntó Fuutie una vez estuvieron todos debidamente acomodados en la sala. El mayordomo había traído un servicio de té y galletas y, después de las presentaciones pertinentes iniciales, el grupo se disponía a conocerse un poco.<p>

'_¿Xiao Lang?' _parpadeó Sakura. Era la segunda vez que lo oía mencionar, aunque ello la hizo suponer que quizás era la pronunciación china para Syaoran.

—Sólo yo. Akira-san es del pueblo vecino, pero trabaja en un restaurante al que vamos todos los días Syaoran y yo —fue Yamazaki quien contestó.

—¿Y cómo es el instituto? ¿Hay muchos clubs? Porque a partir de mañana estaré asistiendo como estudiante de intercambio en su clase.

—¿En serio? —Takeshi pareció complacido—. Entonces te encantará: todos los días, antes de empezar las clases, el director nombra a un salón por sorteo y entonces les regala un día libre de clases. Además…

—No escuches nada de lo que él te diga —Syaoran se arrellanó en su lugar—, el 90% de lo que sale de su boca es mentira.

—Creí que venían de vacaciones —comentó Akira volviendo al tema después de ver que Yamazaki no parecía ofendido y ni siquiera sorprendido con lo dicho por su mejor amigo—. ¿Tú también vienes a un intercambio, Fuutie?

—Yo ya terminé mi licenciatura. Más bien estaré buscando un trabajo, aunque no es ésa la razón principal por la que vinimos a Japón.

—¿Entonces cuál es? —a pesar de su pregunta, Yamazaki parecía simplemente querer confirmar algo que ya supiera de antemano.

—Pues vamos a…

—Resolver asuntos que necesitan ser aclarados —Syaoran interrumpió a su hermana. Cerca de él, Eriol se sonrió.

—Quizá eso sea un tema más interesante para otra ocasión —se unió el inglés a la conversación—¿Por qué no hablan un poco sobre ustedes? Akira-san, ya que no vas a la misma preparatoria que nosotros, sería más fácil si nos dijeras algo sobre ti —sus ojos azules se clavaron de manera muy profunda y analítica sobre Sakura, quien sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda.

—¿Yo? Etto… no sé qué podría decir sobre mí.

—Yo sí puedo decir algo que creo que les va a gustar: Akira-san no es cualquier mesero. ¡Es la única persona que conozco hasta ahora que es capaz de poner a Syaoran en su lugar! —luego susurró, como si con esto el chino no fuera a escucharle, cosa evidentemente imposible— ¿Saben? La mayoría le tiene miedo.

—¿En serio? —las dos visitantes parecían emocionadas—, ¿En verdad hay quien se atreva a llevarte la contraria en Japón?

—No le hagan caso, eso no es cierto —Syaoran lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo, quien sonrió indiferente a esto.

—Realmente eres mucho más valiente de lo que pareces, Akira-kun. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? —Meiling se llevó una mano al mentón, observando analíticamente al delgado mesero—. No conozco a nadie en China, aparte de tía Yelan, que se atreva a contradecir a Xiao Lang…

—¡No! En verdad… yo no hice nada —Sakura bajó el rostro, sintiendo que enrojecía.

—¡Pues debió haber sido algo! Incluso Xiao Lang está apenado, ¡mira qué bello se ve sonrojado!

—¡Ya, fue suficiente! —cortó Syaoran a su hermana, poniéndose aún más colorado—.Ya les dije que no es cierto nada de lo que él dijo. No deberían creerle en absoluto: mentir es su fuerte.

—Pero no mentía… —Yamazaki se interrumpió, meditabundo—. Uhm… pero tienes razón: Akira-san no es el único capaz de retar a Syaoran —se dirigió a los otros—, aunque sí fue el primero. Ahora también está Kinomoto, ¡y hubieran visto cómo le afectó lo que le dijo ayer a mediodía, porque incluso fue a verme después para…! —y se detuvo en seco, aunque un poco tarde, cuando vio los flameantes ojos de Syaoran posados en él, esta vez con una seriedad casi sepulcral.

—¿Kinomoto? ¡Vaya, debe ser otro sujeto muy interesante! ¿Y a él por qué no lo trajeron? —preguntó una ansiosa Meiling. No obstante, Syaoran quedó callado cual tumba y Yamazaki pareció imitarlo en un acto inesperado—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que no quieran decirnos sobre él?

—Perdón, estimada Meiling, pero me parece que cometes un pequeño error, aunque es natural porque no te lo hemos dicho —habló Eriol con una tranquilidad casi inhumana, considerando la tensión que crecía entre los otros dos varones —. Kinomoto no es _él_, sino _ella_, y es una compañera de nuestro salón con quien Syaoran tiene que realizar un proyecto para una materia.

—¿Una chica? —fue lo único que dijo Meiling y sus ojos se posaron directamente en Syaoran, como si no existiera nada más a su alrededor. El ambarino le contuvo la mirada por unos segundos y después se recargó nuevamente contra el sofá—. ¿Era ella con quien estuviste ayer hasta tarde?

—Es una compañera con la que tengo que reunirme por asuntos escolares. Eso es todo.

—Pero debe tenerte mucha confianza para…

—Meiling, no es el momento —advirtió él, cauteloso. Sakura los miraba a ambos sin poder comprender bien lo que sucedía, aunque algo sí le quedaba muy claro: era algo no muy bueno y tenía algo que ver con ella. Quizás había sido muy bocona al hablarle a Syaoran así el día anterior, pero no podía ser verdaderamente eso, ¿cierto? Pues la china apenas había escuchado al respecto y ni siquiera la conocía. Por otra parte, no podía olvidar lo dicho por Yamazaki: según él, sus palabras habían afectado mucho al chino, y ciertamente debía ser así considerando que él había regresado para pedirle disculpas, cosa probablemente muy rara en el varón. Incluso parecía que Takeshi iba a agregar algo más que había terminado por incomodar mucho a Syaoran. ¿Qué podría ser?

—Akira-san —regresó al presente al entender que era a ella a quien llamaban. Era Eriol—. Tengo una curiosidad que espero puedas aclararme.

—¿Yo? —parpadeó—. Está bien, ¿De qué se trata?

—Pues… tu rostro me parece muy conocido. ¿No tienes acaso una hermana en nuestra escuela?

—¿Una he-he…hermana? ¿Yo? ¿Por… por qué lo preguntas? —las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron al instante y ella tragó saliva sintiendo ganas de huir en ese mismo momento.

—Akira-san sólo tiene un hermano en Osaka. Ahora ya lo pusiste nervioso —habló Syaoran cortante.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención. Sólo pensé que ambos se parecían mucho y que podrían tener alguna relación, pero quizás no es más que una simple _coincidencia _—quizá Sakura lo había alucinado, pero le pareció que el muchacho hacía demasiado énfasis en esta última palabra—. Después de todo, este mundo está lleno de ellas, ¿cierto?

—Por cierto, ya que no conocías a Hiragizawa-san, creo que debes saber que él no llegó de visita con Meiling y Fuutie: él vive aquí con Syaoran.

—¿Él… vive aquí? —los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos detrás de las gafas de Akira.

—Así es. Perdón, quizá no me presenté propiamente: Syaoran y yo somos primos lejanos. Mi abuela era también una Li, hermana de su abuelo —señaló a los chinos—. Ella se casó con un japonés y perdió el apellido.

—¿Japonés? Pero creí que eras inglés.

—¿En serio? No recuerdo haberlo mencionado. ¿Acaso Syaoran te habló de mí? —Eriol se acodó en sus rodillas y entrelazó ambas manos frente a su mentón, analizando a Akira, quien se descubrió atrapado con aquella declaración.

—Yo… no, bueno… —Sakura sentía que sudaba por cada poro de su piel y tomó un sorbo de su té para ayudarse a pasar saliva—. Es porque… etto…

—Quizás es por tu acento —atinó a decir Meiling sin darse cuenta de que estaba salvando el pellejo del nervioso muchacho sentado en el otro sofá—. Supongo que yo también tengo un acento. Akira-san, ¿crees que las demás personas sabrán que soy de China cuando me escuchen hablar?

—A decir verdad, Hiragizawa casi no tiene acento — observó Takeshi—, tampoco Syaoran, y creo que sería muy difícil adivinar de dónde son. Al menos a mí sí me costaría mucho trabajo. No sé cómo le hiciste Akira-san, ¡eres muy observador!

—Eh… gracias —rió Sakura nerviosamente. Eso había estado muy cerca. No obstante, Eriol no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Sea como sea, tienes razón Akira-san: soy inglés, o mitad inglés. Mi padre es japonés y mi madre londinense, así que después de esas mezclas creo que el parecido con los Li es un poco difícil de encontrar.

—Pero a fin de cuentas son primos, ¿por eso viven ustedes dos en la misma casa?

—Algo así. Verás, esta casa pertenece a los Li y fue decidido que lo mejor sería que yo viniera aquí a vivir junto con el futuro líder…

—¡Hey! estás hablando de más…

—… después de que se arregló un convenio de matrimonio entre…

—No creo que a Akira-san le interese…

—… entre Fuutie y yo —continuó Eriol ignorando impertérritamente los esfuerzos de Syaoran por interrumpir la declaración. El castaño bufó y desvió la mirada.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Ustedes dos se van a casar? —los verdes ojos de Sakura estaban totalmente desorbitados mientras se posaban alternadamente entre Eriol y Fuutie. Era simplemente inimaginable. ¡Eriol tenía su edad! ¿Cómo podía pensar en algo así y decirlo con tanta tranquilidad? Además, ¡era un matrimonio arreglado! ¿O acaso había entendido mal?

—Eso ya lo veremos… —masculló Syaoran.

—Sólo después de que Eriol cumpla la mayoría de edad —agregó Meiling—. Además, Fuutie me prometió que su boda sería hasta después que la nuestra.

—¿La suya? —parpadeó Akira

—Sí— y en este momento la chica tomó entre sus manos un brazo de Syaoran, quien entornó los ojos al techo —, ¡Después que Syaoran y yo nos casemos!

* * *

><p>¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a Tomoyo… y a Naoko? Ella misma aún seguía deseando que aquello fuera sólo un extraño sueño. El sólo hecho de imaginar a Syaoran comprometido era tan posible para ella como descubrir a una morsa volando por los aires. ¡Simplemente no era factible! Aunque todo parecía indicar que sí. Además estaba Hiragizawa. ¿Acaso todo el mundo estaba firmando convenios de matrimonio últimamente? Y ella que había pensado que todo eso era asunto de la era Edo <strong>(1)<strong>.

—Ahora estás muy distraída —comentó Tomoyo al terminar la primera hora. Sakura parpadeó, y es que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el profesor ya había salido del salón—. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

—Pues no…sé —titubeó. Syaoran les había pedido no comentar el asunto con nadie, e incluso parecía molesto con Yamazaki por haber causado que las cosas se precipitaran de esa manera. Lo extraño era que él parecía el único incómodo con todo. A decir verdad, tanto Hiragizawa como Fuutie y Meiling parecían tomarlo todo con mucha, quizás demasiada naturalidad. Incluso Meiling no sólo parecía aceptarlo, sino verdaderamente desearlo.

—¿Tiene que ver con algo que pasó ayer en la casa de Li? No me has dicho nada al respecto

—Creo que fue… mucha información ayer —Sakura se encogió de hombros y el siguiente profesor entró en escena. A continuación pidió atención al grupo para presentar a la nueva estudiante de intercambio. Diversas exclamaciones de ansiedad se elevaron entre las gargantas adolescentes antes de que el hombre pidiera a la nueva chica pasar para presentarse. Un murmullo general se adueñó del salón cuando Meiling Li pasó al frente y se presentó con un muy correcto japonés ante todos. No parecía en absoluto nerviosa y su mirada escarlata no temía posarse sobre cada uno de los estudiantes, analizándolos. Sakura sintió un alivio por conocerla de antemano, así al menos ya tenía idea de cómo dirigirse a ella y sabía que, a pesar de su apariencia fría en esos instantes, Meiling Li podía ser una persona agradable y hasta bromista.

—¿Li? —repitió Tomoyo al escuchar el apellido— ¿Son parientes?

Sakura asintió y sonrió, pensando en lo poco que ambos se parecían. Entonces volvió su mirada a Meiling y se dio cuenta de que ésta la observaba. Seguramente la china no la reconocería ni sabría que se conocían, pero de cualquier modo Sakura decidió sonreírle y agitar una mano en señal de saludo. No obstante, cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que su saludo era congelado por un par de ojos fríos y terribles y que parecían querer taladrarla literalmente en ese momento.

'_¿Por qué me mira así?' _hubiera querido saber. Definitivamente ésa no era la mirada que Meiling le había dirigido en casa de Syaoran. ¿Qué había pasado entonces? Si todo estaba en orden, se suponía que la China ni siquiera debía conocerle. Entonces… ¿de dónde había salido aquella mirada helada?

—Tomoyo, me dirás paranoica, pero creo que…

—Sí, es a ti a quien está viendo, Sakura-chan —lamentablemente su mejor amiga no pudo tranquilizar sus nervios.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

* * *

><p>—¡Ay, no…! —suspiró con desgane y tensión mirando al reloj de pared del salón—, voy a tener que apurarme —de todas formas nunca le había gustado tener que quedarse a hacer el aseo del salón de clases al final de la jornada. Era cierto que todos los estudiantes tenían que pasar por eso al menos algún par de veces <strong>(2)<strong>, pero eso no borraba el hecho de que tenía que apresurarse si acaso quería llegar a tiempo a su trabajo.

—Lo sé. Siempre que me toca hacer el aseo me quedo sin poder siquiera tomar un vaso de agua antes del entrenamiento. ¿Tú qué tienes que hacer, Kinomoto-san? —Syaoran cogió una escoba y comenzó con su labor—. Te saliste del club de porristas, ¿no? Así que creí que no tendrías mucha prisa en terminar.

—Bueno, es que… —y Sakura se quedó un momento con el plumero suspendido en el aire—. ¿Cómo supiste que ya no estaba en el club? Creí que te molestaban las porristas.

—¿Eh? —Syaoran también se detuvo un poco y un tenue color rosado comenzó a hacer presa de su rostro—. No lo sé, simplemente lo supe… ya sabes… en esta escuela te enteras de cosas, aunque no te interesen en absoluto —reasumió su labor con el piso y se dirigió a otra esquina del salón. ¿Por qué una simple pregunta lo había hecho reaccionar así? Ni él mismo lo sabía y eso lo desconcertaba. Era cierto que a él esas cosas no le importaban, simplemente Takeshi se lo había mencionado y eso era todo, así que no tenía por qué hacer un drama al respecto ni sentirse como si… como si hubiera sido descubierto espiando a alguien o algo así.

—¡Vaya, eres muy bueno Li! —Sakura se maravilló al ver la destreza del chico con los utensilios de limpieza. Era muy extraño, pensó al recordar que él tenía un mayordomo en casa.

—¿Qué? Ah, esto… —Syaoran pareció sorprenderse por el cumplido—. Tuve que aprenderlo cuando era chico: estaba en una escuela de artes marciales y esto es parte de la disciplina que te enseñan. Además, desde que llegué a Japón estuve viviendo solo… bueno, _casi_, así que me corresponde parte de la limpieza de la casa.

—Me pregunto qué más cosas sabes hacer — comentó Sakura como al descuido, aunque cada vez descubría con más agrado lo fácil que era entablar una conversación con el muchacho. Fuese ya como Akira o como Sakura, estaba descubriendo que Syaoran a fin de cuentas parecía ser una persona de circunstancias un tanto especiales, pero muy sencilla a la vez.

— Sólo las que son necesarias —él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia—. Pero tú no te quedas atrás. También tienes que hacerte cargo de muchas cosas en tu casa, ¿cierto?

— Sí, aunque mi hermano también me ayuda mucho con eso —sonrió ella y él se detuvo y casi podría decir que un asomo de sonrisa surcó por breves instantes su boca. Era extraño, pero la presencia de Li frente a ella se había relajado mucho desde la discusión del sábado. Realmente no era normal verlo con aquella disposición con las demás personas en la escuela, aunque Sakura sospechaba que aún había mucho más en Syaoran Li aparte de ese cambio tan repentino que había visto en él en tan sólo un par de días.

— Cada vez que lo mencionas sonríes así. Tu hermano debe ser una persona muy agradable.

—Bueno, él… —Sakura no pudo menos que reír—, es un poco exagerado a veces, pero sí estoy feliz de tenerlo como hermano… aunque no le vayas a decir —le guiñó un ojo—. El sábado estuvo fuera todo el día, pero si nos volvemos a juntar el próximo sábado, seguramente podrás conocerlo.

—Uhm, ahora que lo mencionas… ¿sólo tienes disponibles los sábados para trabajar? ¿Estás muy ocupada toda la semana?

—Sí, etto… sí, jeje —Sakura castañeó un poco los dientes, nerviosa cada vez que tenía que mentir o hacer alguna referencia respecto a su trabajo o sus ocupaciones por las tardes—, yo tengo…

—¿Trabajas por las tardes?

—Sí… ¡Digo, no! —la chica se puso colorada, ¿qué rayos había hecho? Syaoran, en cambio, sonrió.

—No sé por qué te da pena decirlo. Creo que el hecho de que tú y tu hermano se ayuden así es algo fabuloso. Deberías estar orgullosa de ti y no avergonzarte por ello, aunque si no quieres hablar al respecto no te preguntaré más, pero ya que es así quiero saber si está bien que los sábados los utilicemos para continuar con el proyecto. ¿O preferirías los domingos?

Sakura se quedó muda y simplemente no pudo responder. La mirada ámbar que había recibido estaba más allá de su imaginación. La expresión seria de Syaoran y los ojos con los que no había dejado de observarla ni un milisegundo mientras le decía aquello habían entrado a través de sus pupilas y encontrado algún lugar dentro de sus entrañas. Lo peor era que la pregunta tan casual con que el chino había culminado no conseguía ayudarla a hacer a un lado esa mirada que la había dejado sin aliento. Era como si él estuviera orgulloso de ella, como si demostrara admiración y hasta cierto dolor o melancolía al respecto, como si una parte de él envidiara algo de lo que estaba hablando. ¿Era por el hecho de que ella trabajara? ¿O acaso algo que ver con su hermano? La verdad era que ella no podría saberlo. ¿Cómo podría? El punto es que no pudo atreverse a mentirle y negarle que tenía un trabajo a medio tiempo, aunque tampoco podía decirle de qué se trataba.

—¿Kinomoto-san?

—¡Ah! Etto… sí, los sábados está muy bien para mí —asintió varias veces con la cabeza, apenada por darse cuenta de que se había quedado en otro mundo.

—Aunque no sé si sea suficiente. De todas formas podemos trabajar en algunos puntos por separado en la semana y los días que nos veamos intercambiamos lo que tengamos y seguiremos sobre eso, ¿te parece?

—Me alegra que me haya tocado un compañero tan organizado. ¡Ahora entiendo por qué te va tan bien en todas las materias! —Sakura rió e inesperadamente él hizo un gesto extraño, apretó la mandíbula, sus mejillas se sonrosaron, y desvió la mirada—, ¿Te sientes bien? —y a punto estuvo de medirle la temperatura con una mano en la frente cuando una voz en la entrada la contuvo de hacerlo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo! eso me toca a mí —era Meiling parada en la entrada del salón, clavando una vez más (por enésima vez en apenas unas horas) sus ojos escarlatas en ella.

—Hola Meiling, creí que estarías buscando algún club —sonrió Sakura.

—Eso es lo que sin duda a ti te gustaría, pero no. Es sólo que el presidente de la clase quería darme una… "bienvenida" —masculló, agitando con cierto hastío unos papeles, una guía sobre la escuela y muchos panfletos sobre los diferentes clubes con una mano—. Aunque, como ves, volví lo más pronto posible: no pienso dejar a ninguna chica a solas con _mi _Xiao Lang.

—Meiling, no es el momento para eso…

—¿Por qué tiene que ser una chica la que te ayude a hacer la limpieza? Además, ¿por qué sólo dos? ¿Acaso esos irresponsables no saben lo riesgoso que puede ser dejar a dos personas del sexo opuesto solas en un salón de clases? Voy a presentar una queja al respecto…

Sakura definitivamente no podía seguir muy bien el hilo de la conversación. ¿A dónde iba todo eso? Aquella chica sin duda parecía otra. Era como si fuera otra Meiling diferente de la que había conocido el día anterior.

—He sabido que en muchas escuelas normalmente es un grupo de 3 estudiantes. Si es así, ¿dónde está el otro? ¿Y lo hacen por apellidos o es al azar?

—No sé, creo que es por apellidos, aunque a veces también parece que es al azar —Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—¡Silencio! No te preguntaba a ti. El punto es que hay un problema al escoger a los grupos del aseo. Definitivamente un Li debería estar en grupo con otro Li.

—Meiling, es suficiente, no le hables así; te recuerdo que no estás en China ni con un subordinado de los Li — Syaoran intentó mostrar un poco de paciencia, aunque su mandíbula parecía tensa.

—¡Pero Xiao Lang…! —Meiling continuaba molesta por alguna razón—. Ahora que estoy aquí van a tener que reacomodar las cosas conforme a la nueva lista. Li Meiling está antes que Li Syaoran, así que no me vas a negar que Kinomoto y tú ya no tienen por qué hacer pareja para su proyecto de física, y definitivamente no limpiarán el salón juntos después de clase.

—Quizá no querían ponerte a trabajar en tu primera semana de clase para que tuvieras oportunidad de unirte a algún club —analizó Sakura.

—Deja de decir tonterías, ¿quieres? No, tú no —se disculpó Syaoran con Sakura al verla voltear extrañada—, le decía a Meiling.

La aludida se puso roja cual grana y Sakura continuó limpiando con su plumero. El aire estaba muy tenso y prefería no mirar a ninguno de los dos. En primer lugar, no comprendía por qué Meiling estaba tan angustiada, aunque suponía que alguna razón debía tener. Mejor no meterse en esos problemas, pensó.

—Pues de cualquier manera hablaré con el profesor, y dame eso… —en un veloz movimiento arrebató el plumero de la mano de Sakura y comenzó a sacudir enérgicamente con él—. Puedes irte a casa, Kinomoto, yo terminaré esto junto con Xiao Lang.

—Fue suficiente Meiling —Syaoran dejó la escoba a un lado y caminó hacia su prima, quien se quedó mirándolo pasmada—. Si no vas a respetar a Kinomoto, será mejor que salgas de aquí.

—¡No! Por mí está bien, de verdad —Sakura intentó suavizar las cosas, viendo que el ambiente estaba cada vez peor entre los dos primos—. Además, realmente tengo que apurarme para llegar a una parte —lo miró, sabiendo que él entendería que se refería a su empleo—. Si les parece justo y tú así lo prefieres, tú puedes tomar mi lugar —se dirigió a Meiling— y la próxima vez yo tomaré tu lugar.

—Trato, ahora ve a tu casa —Meiling se apresuró al ver la oportunidad, aunque no podía dejar de sentir algo desagradable respecto a esa chica. Una parte de ella le decía que ya la conocía, pero aquello era imposible al no llevar más que un par de días en Japón. Pero eso no era lo más inquietante y lo reafirmó al contemplar a Syaoran, quien observaba a la castaña con el ceño fruncido mientras ésta acomodaba su maletín y lo cargaba con una mano para despedirse rápidamente de ellos y desaparecer (prácticamente huir) por la puerta.

—¿Por qué me hablaste así en frente de una extraña? —se dirigió a Syaoran una vez Sakura hubo salido del lugar—. ¡Incluso la pusiste por encima de mí!

—No hice eso —masculló Syaoran y volvió a tomar la escoba que había dejado por un momento—. Además, tienes que aprender a respetar a las personas y a no querer cambiar las cosas por un simple capricho. Kinomoto y yo estamos juntos en un proyecto y no se te ocurra hacer algo al respecto, pues ya empezamos a trabajar y no quiero que metas tus narices en eso ni en nada más.

—¡Pero tú eres mi prometido! —insistió la morena—. Apuesto a que ni ella ni nadie lo sabe, ¿por qué no se lo has dicho? ¿Qué tal si ella u otra intenta algo contigo? Yo no…

—Escúchame bien Meiling: aquí sólo soy un estudiante y nada más. Para los demás no existe el clan Li ni quiero que sepan al respecto, y eso incluye… _esto _—hizo un ademán, refiriéndose al compromiso—. Si vas a quedarte en Japón va a ser bajo estas reglas: olvídate de hablar y actuar como si los demás fueran tus subordinados. No estás en China ni en la casa principal, así que comienza por respetar a los demás.

—Pero Xiao Lang…

—Y mañana mismo te disculparás con Kinomoto.

—¡Pero Xiao Lang, ella…!

—Tienes que aprender a ver tus faltas y a pedir perdón; va a ser un buen primer paso para ti, ya lo verás —y casi sintió ganas de reírse de sí mismo: para él lo había sido.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Período Edo <strong>(También conocido como Tokugawa o Edo-Tokugawa). Comprende entre los siglos XVII y XIX de la historia de Japón. Es una simple expresión para declarar que algo es muy antiguo o pasado de moda.

**(2) **Es regular que los estudiantes en Japón colaboren con las labores de aseo de sus salones. Según algunas fuentes que consulté, esta costumbre viene desde tiempos de guerra y crisis económica, pues las escuelas (sobre todo de gobierno) tenían que ahorrar y no había dinero para contratar personal de mantenimiento, por lo que se establecieron programas para que los estudiantes lo hicieran y desde entonces quedó como parte de la formación, pues además fortalece la conciencia colectiva de los chicos.

_**Notas de la autora: **__¿Ahora tocará a Meiling aprender la lección? Me pregunto si realmente lo hará. _

_En este capítulo se aclararán algunas dudas recurrentes que vi en sus comentarios: Eriol es el prometido de Fuutie. ¿No se supone que ella tiene 23 y él 16? (Por cierto, tengo que corregir una información en el capítulo 2, pues Syaoran también tiene 16). Pues sí, así es, pero es un matrimonio arreglado y hay bastante detrás de esto que por ahora no puedo mencionar. Por otra parte, Sakura definitivamente es la persona más despistada que puedo imaginar al no darse cuenta del por qué de la actitud de Meiling, pero es parte de su esencia y ya verán a dónde nos dirige esto._

_Agradezco sus comentarios y los buenos deseos que he recibido respecto a mi nuevo trabajo. No ha sido fácil actualizar (esta semana tenía que salir todos los días a las 5:30am y apenas llegaba a las 8 o 9pm a mi casa), pero es un esfuerzo que me brinda muchas satisfacciones y aún más agradable es saber que puedo arrancarles algunas sonrisas, así que lo vale ¡y mucho!_

_Recuerden que sus críticas, sugerencias y demás comentarios serán siempre bienvenidos aquí o a mi cuenta en Facebook: __**Isis TemptationPrincess**__. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	6. El plan de Eriol

**Capítulo 6**

**El plan de Eriol**

—Bueno, aquí puedes seguir tú solo: yo voy hacia la derecha.

—Está bien, no tengo prisa, así que puedo desviarme un poco para acompañarte —el otro hizo sus esfuerzos por librarse de él a un lado.

— Dijiste que sólo venías conmigo porque te quedaba de camino a la tienda de deportes.

— Pensándolo bien, ahora tengo curiosidad por saber en dónde vive Kinomoto-san y creo que no hay nada de malo si aprovecho la oportunidad para hacerlo y saludarla de paso, ¿o sí?

Syaoran no respondió. Tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo, pues su pariente británico tenía el mismo derecho que cualquiera de caminar por donde le diera su gana. Además, si tan sólo mostraba un poco de renuencia a ello, sólo conseguiría despertar aún más el interés del inoportuno Eriol.

Anduvieron apenas una cuadra más y en un determinado momento Syaoran se detuvo.

—Aquí es —miró al jardín frontal y el característico maullar de un minino llamó su atención

—Kero-chan… —los dos jóvenes dirigieron sus miradas hacia el árbol que se encontraba a la izquierda de la puerta: un fuerte roble de buen tamaño.

—Veo que a Kinomoto-san le gusta trepar árboles —sonrió Eriol con su acostumbrado gesto al ver a la joven apeada de una de las ramas, intentando avanzar hacia el gato dorado que estaba un nivel más arriba.

—Quédate quieto Kero-chan, ya vo… ¡Ah! —la castaña tropezó de repente y cayó de la rama, logrando sujetarse de ésta apenas en el último segundo, quedando pendiendo de ambas manos.

—¡Rayos! —antes de poder terminar de decir esto, el chino ya había brincado la cerca y se adentraba a toda velocidad en el jardín hasta llegar a la sombra del árbol.

—¡Touya! —llamó Sakura sintiendo que una de sus manos comenzaba a ceder al agarre.

—¡Sujétate bien, voy a subir! —Syaoran vio a la chica volver la cabeza hacia abajo y sonreír aliviada. Por una fracción de segundo algo pareció detenerse, como si su inconsciente quisiera registrar esa imagen en algún rincón de su cabeza: la ilusión de un rostro alegrándose de aquella franca manera al verlo, agradeciéndole con una sonrisa el simple hecho de estar allí.

—¡Ahhhh! —fue sacado rápidamente de su breve abstracción por el grito que dio la muchacha al dar sus últimos arañazos a la corteza mientras sus dedos se vencían y liberaban el agarre.

Syaoran no lo pensó dos veces. No era para eso que había sido entrenado tan duramente desde chico, pero sin duda fue precisamente gracias a esa disciplina que sus nervios y reflejos no le fallaron en ese momento. Fueron sus piernas las primeras en reaccionar para hacerle dar un salto hacia adelante y alcanzar a alzar ambos brazos justo a tiempo para detener al cuerpo en su caída. Sus rodillas hicieron luego la flexión a modo de amortiguadores al tiempo que ambas manos afianzaban con suavidad a la mujer contra su pecho. Una atrapada perfecta, sin duda hasta su estricto primer maestro lo hubiera reconocido, aunque no era precisamente en eso en lo que pensaba el joven.

Se irguió nuevamente y observó el rostro de ella, que apretaba ambos ojos con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien? —como traída de vuelva a la realidad por la pregunta, la castaña comenzó a relajar los párpados y poco a poco dos resplandecientes esmeraldas se abrieron paso para posarse en él.

—¡Li! —fue primero un gesto de sorpresa y la chica miró luego en todas direcciones. Entonces, al constatar que no estaba aplastada contra el césped, su atención se centró nuevamente en él y esa cegadora sonrisa apareció de lleno en sus labios—. Tú… ¿me atrapaste?

—Bueno, eso sólo…

—¡Vaya, gracias! —dos brazos femeninos rodearon su cuello, aunque no fue de una manera asfixiante como solía suceder con Meiling, sino más bien algo suave y ciertamente cálido. Era extraño, pero no se sentía tan desagradable…

—Olvídalo. De todas formas, ¿qué hacías allá arriba?

—Ah… es por… Kero —Sakura lo liberó de su abrazo y miró hacia arriba, donde el felino seguía agazapado, contemplándolos con curiosidad desde su altura—. No se puede bajar, así que intenté subir por él, pero… no lo logré muy bien —se rió se sí misma.

—Casi consigues romperte un pie.

—Pues… ¡Ah, Hiragizawa-kun! —la mirada esmeralda se dirigió a la entrada— ¡Hola!

Syaoran hizo lo mismo y se quedó petrificado al ver al ojiazul de pie agitando una mano y sonriendo de una manera que le heló la sangre. De repente lo entendió y su reflejo inmediato fue el soltar a Sakura, quien cayó con un sonoro _¡Ay! _al suelo.

Sakura se levantó sobándose las sentaderas y miró confundida al chino, quien a su vez parecía igualmente ofuscado y visiblemente sonrojado contemplando hacia la calle, aunque cuando ella volvió la vista notó que el inglés ya se había ido.

—Qué extraño… —murmuró para sí —. Apenas lo iba a invitar a pasar. ¿Venía contigo?

—No, él… —Syaoran agitó la cabeza, como sacudiéndose alguna idea—. Nada, olvídalo —y sin dar tiempo a tregua trepó al árbol en apenas un par de ágiles movimientos y alcanzó sin esfuerzo la rama dominada hasta entonces por Kero.

—¡Hey, cuidado! — gritó Sakura desde abajo. No obstante, Syaoran caminó sobre la rama sin titubeos y alcanzó al pequeño animal.

—Lo tengo… ¡Ay! —exclamó al sentir las garras de la bestiecilla hundiéndose con saña en su cuello— ¡Oye! —recriminó al felino como si éste pudiera entenderlo, aunque quizá lo hizo, pues su forcejeo se hizo más violento. Al intentar apartar una garra de su oreja, esta vez el castaño perdió el balance y ambos cayeron hasta la rama más baja que Syaoran logró afianzar con una mano presta mientras sujetaba con la otra al gato, quien con el susto dejó su lucha por la paz.

—¡Sujétate bien Li, voy por mi hermano…! —pero Sakura no tuvo que continuar, pues el muchacho se soltó para aterrizar grácilmente sobre el césped. Después del susto, la joven suspiró de alivio al verlos caer sanos y salvos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, a excepción de… ¡Argh! —apretó los dientes con visible rabia al sentir las garras esta vez en sus brazos— ¡Toma a tu gato!

—¡Quieto Kero! —Sakura cogió al animal, quien instantáneamente cambió a ser un minino faldero en sus manos, aunque su tenaz mirada felina seguía posada con desconfianza en él—. Gracias, y perdona lo de Kero, normalmente no es así con la gente. No sé qué le pasa…

—Descuida, el sentimiento ahora es mutuo —lanzó la misma mirada al animal, retándolo, y entonces vio las manos que lo sujetaban—. Tus manos…

—¿Eh? —ella observó sus palmas raspadas y con unos tirones en carne viva, y sólo entonces sintió el escozor que sus heridas le provocaban—. Oh, creo que me lo hice al agarrarme del árbol.

—Hay que desinfectarlas —decidido, Syaoran tomó su mano izquierda ignorando el respingo del gato y la sujeto de la muñeca para llevarla al interior de la casa como si fuera la suya y no al revés— ¿Tienes algo de alcohol aden…? —al abrir la puerta se detuvo en seco al ver una silueta que le impidió el paso de improvisto.

—¿Quién eres tú? —dos ojos oscuros le advirtieron no continuar—. Suelta a mi hermana —no necesitó alzar la voz para resaltar la amenaza de su expresión.

—Alcohol, ¿dónde está? —fue la inesperada respuesta del muchacho quien, contrario a muchos otros, no se dejó amedrentar y mantuvo la mirada a un receloso Touya Kinomoto.

—¿Qué…? ¡Oye! ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura?

—¡Touya! Fue un accidente, yo me caí del árbol y Li me salvó de que me estrellara en el suelo —intervino Sakura al ver el ceño intensificado de Touya—. ¿No me escuchaste llamarte?

—Estaba en el baño y salí lo más rápido que pude. No puedes estar esperando a que te vigile todo el tiempo, ¿o sí? Voy por el botiquín… ¡y tú, suéltala! —con un gruñido Touya desapareció.

—Perdón, así es mi hermano con todos. Puede ser un verdadero patán cuando se lo propone —y dejó ir a Kero hacia las escaleras al ver que éste intentaba atacar nuevamente a su compañero.

—Creo que no les agrado mucho a los habitantes de esta casa. ¿Hay alguien más a quien deba conocer para que me odie de una vez? —preguntó Syaoran con marcada ironía. Sakura rió.

—No, sólo somos nosotros tres y, aunque no puedo hablar por ellos dos, al menos puedo decir que a una tercera parte de la gente de esta casa sí le agradas mucho, así que ya no puedes pensar que todos te odian —le guiñó un ojo confidente. Dicho esto, pasó a la sala y le pidió a un sorprendido Syaoran que la siguiera.

'_Con qué facilidad lo dice' _pensó él extrañado antes de avanzar tras ella.

* * *

><p>No podía caberle duda: la expresión de Syaoran había sido inconfundible al atrapar entre sus brazos a la chica Kinomoto. De manera que, considerando la cantidad de veces que había visto al chino reaccionar así (y no se refería precisamente a la afortunada captura), ésta podía ser una oportunidad gigantesca e irrepetible para poder llevar a cabo su plan con éxito.<p>

—Esa sonrisa da un poco de miedo —no se había percatado de que alguien lo observaba desde que había cruzado la puerta.

—Creí que saldrías de paseo con Meiling.

—Y lo haremos, pero ella aún no está lista. Y tú, ¿por qué tan sonriente? No creo que sea sólo porque encontraste lo que ibas a buscar.

Eriol dejó entrever un esbozo de sonrisa. Esa mujer apenas había convivido con él algunos días y sin embargo le conocía mucho mejor que la mayoría.

—En realidad, sonrío así _precisamente_ porque creo que encontré lo que buscaba. Por cierto, Meiling comentó que habías hecho arreglos desde China para realizar unas prácticas profesionales en Japón. Debo aceptar que me había sentido halagado al pensar que habías venido sólo para "conocerme", aunque ahora veo que no era así… —era evidente que su fingida decepción no era tal.

—Es una especie de empleo, Nakuru me ayudó a hacer los contactos, aunque voy a empezar desde abajo y la paga no es mucha. En realidad sólo buscan gente recién egresada para tener "mano de obra" barata, a eso le llaman prácticas profesionales hoy en día.

—Pero no es por el dinero que lo haces —eso no era una pregunta—. Es parte de la experiencia que necesitas para avanzar en el mundo real, el mundo que no es de los Li, ¿o me equivoco?

Fuutie asintió una sola vez con la cabeza. A continuación se aproximó y miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie más les oyera. Su expresión se tornó seria.

—Hay algo que he querido preguntarte.

—Lo sé, aunque no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar.

—¿Por qué aceptaste el compromiso? —fue directa al grano. Parecía ser algo muy arraigado en la familia Li, pues ya lo había apreciado en Syaoran y Meiling durante la semana que ésta llevaba en casa—. Tu familia no es tan tradicionalista; pudiste haberte negado.

—¡Fuutie, ya estoy lista! —se escuchó una voz en la planta alta— ¿Tú también?

La mayor pareció contrariada por la inoportuna interrupción y Eriol lo notó, de manera que se acercó a ella para colocarse a su costado y susurrarle al oído:

—Hace 5 años hice una promesa. No la he olvidado, ¿y tú?

El asombro en el rostro femenino fue inmediato y evidente. La mujer se separó de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos, buscando una prueba de que estaba hablando en serio, como si pudieran ser tan sólo palabras al azar, pero no: la mirada añil que le fue devuelta le confirmó la seriedad de sus palabras.

¿Cómo era posible? ¡Él sólo era un niño en aquel entonces!

El varón sonrió y continuó su camino al escuchar que Meiling se acercaba por las escaleras. Sin embargo, Fuutie lo detuvo.

—Eriol —habló con voz firme y él se volvió—, yo tampoco he olvidado mi promesa.

El joven cerró los ojos como si aquello fuera un alivio, aunque su rostro no se turbó casi ante la noticia. Al abrirlos nuevamente, el par marino casi pareció sonreírle.

—Entonces espero que puedas cumplirla.

* * *

><p>Se dio cuenta de repente: el silencio era casi abrumador, y apenas lo notó cuando al dar vuelta a la página del libro que sostenía con su mano izquierda el sonido del papel reverberó por toda la habitación. Entonces elevó su mirada hacia Sakura, quien no apartaba la vista del ejemplar que estaba frente a ella. Casi podía leerse en sus ojos una batalla interna que sin duda estaba muy relacionada con lo que fuera que estaba observando en las páginas de aquel libro.<p>

—Kinomoto-san… —percibió que ella suspiraba al escuchar su nombre y giraba la cabeza lentamente hacia él. Por un momento contuvo la respiración en espera de lo que fuera que ella quisiera decirle, pues de pronto parecía tratarse de algo muy importante.

—Li, yo… —sus hombros descendieron, derrotados—: ¡No entiendo absolutamente nada! —y giró el libro hacia él para que pudiera ver por sí mismo las complicadas ecuaciones plasmadas en las hojas.

Syaoran casi sintió ganas de reír. No era que quisiera burlarse de ella, pero simplemente la expresión de cuasi abandono y desesperación total de la chica era algo inevitablemente irrisorio. Apretó los labios para no hacer ni una mueca, pues sabía que eso no ayudaría, pero lo que le parecía más increíble era el hecho de que tan sólo un gesto como aquél pudiera causarle tanta gracia a alguien educado para mantener una actitud ecuánime frente a cualquier situación que pudiera presentarse.

—Entonces déjalo por ahora —Li se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia ella para quitarle el libro de las manos y colocarlo a un lado—. Si te esfuerzas demasiado en tratar de comprender algo, jamás lo lograrás. Para poder permitir que el conocimiento llegue a ti es necesario no forzarlo y mantener la mente abierta para que pueda entrar por sí solo.

—Eso es muy… —Sakura parpadeó—. ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

—Mi maestro me lo decía cada vez que me desesperaba —sonrió, no sabiendo realmente si era a ella a quien sonreía o ante el recuerdo de su viejo maestro—. Él también me enseñó que no entender algo no es símbolo de ignorancia, sino todo lo contrario: sólo los ignorantes piensan que lo pueden saber o comprender todo. Aunque supongo que lo había olvidado, ya que hace una semana tú misma me lo recordaste.

—Tu maestro debe ser una persona muy sabia, ¿verdad?

—Bastante —Syaoran asintió, orgulloso—. Prácticamente todo lo que sé lo aprendí de él, aunque obviamente aún me falta mucho y no creo poder llegar a compararme con él en ese aspecto.

—Lo admiras mucho —Sakura no dijo esto en forma interrogativa, pues podía ver claramente en sus ojos cafés que era verdad.

—Sí, casi como si fuera mi padre. De hecho, como mi padre murió cuando yo aún era muy chico, mi maestro era la persona con la que más convivía y me acostumbré a verlo así y… —de repente Syaoran se detuvo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de asuntos más privados con alguien a quien apenas conocía. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? Todo había sido demasiado casual y ni siquiera lo había notado. Ninguna alarma se había disparado en su cabeza.

—Creo que sé a lo que te refieres —Sakura se puso de pie para mirarlo más de frente—. Mamá también murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, así que sin darme cuenta busqué una figura materna en algunas maestras. Incluso cuando iba en primaria prácticamente adopté a la profesora Mizuki como si fuera mi madre —rió—. Ella era muy buena, casi como me contaba mi papá que era mamá, y yo la quería mucho, aunque nunca me atreví a decirle que la veía de esa manera. De todas formas, al final creo que sí se dio cuenta.

Syaoran se olvidó de lo que estaba pensando antes. Apenas ahora que escuchaba a la castaña hablar de su madre se daba cuenta de que ella siempre hablaba del apoyo de su hermano frente a la muerte del padre. Aún así no había unido los puntos y ni siquiera había pensado en preguntarse en dónde había quedado la madre. Incluso había observado en la sala algunas fotografías de una mujer que se parecía mucho a la chica, con los mismos ojos verdes y exactamente la misma sonrisa, aunque de largos y ondulados cabellos plúmbeos y piel muy blanca.

Entonces Kinomoto realmente se había quedado sola en este mundo con su hermano gruñón y su desquiciado gato, pensó Syaoran, pero nada de eso podría adivinarse si se le miraba a los ojos, pues éstos parecían siempre llenos de vida. Por otra parte, era cierto que nunca antes le había prestado atención a su compañera de clase. Apenas si habían cruzado algunas palabras durante el ciclo anterior y sólo ahora le venía a la mente que durante el invierno la joven había faltado una semana completa e incluso parecía haber tenido problemas para salir adelante en los exámenes, cosa que realmente a él en aquel entonces no le había importado, aunque ahora comprendía la razón.

La contempló concienzudamente. Aparte de aquella baja que había sufrido en sus notas escolares, ni en ese entonces ni ahora una sola pizca de rencor o depresión parecía asomarse a su mirada esmeralda. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Él no podía olvidar el tiempo de su niñez que había tenido que invertir en poder superar la amargura con que la muerte de su padre había teñido su infancia. Ni qué mencionar que al menos aún le quedaba una vasta familia con una madre y cuatro melosas hermanas.

—¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos un descanso? —ofreció Syaoran. Por el momento ya no se sentía con muchas ganas de seguir trabajando. Algo en Sakura Kinomoto acababa de despertar un dejo de intriga en su cabeza. Parecía todo un personaje con la fragilidad a flor de piel, pero ocultando al mismo tiempo un extraño campo de fortaleza en su interior que le hizo recordar otras palabras de su maestro: "la vida tiene muchas lecciones, y nunca puedes imaginar de quién aprenderás las más importantes, por eso siempre debes mantener los ojos bien abiertos".

—¡Excelente! Creo que necesito despejar un poco la cabeza. ¿Quieres que vayamos a la sala unos minutos? Puedo preparar un té o sacar un poco de helado del congelador. ¿Qué se te antoja más?

Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa que tanto lo confundía otra vez. ¡Qué extraña era!

* * *

><p>Caminó a trompicones por el pasillo intentando encontrar la puerta adecuada. No era tarde aún, pues en realidad había llegado alrededor de 15 minutos antes de su entrevista, pero todo el fin de semana había estado pensando en el momento en que cruzara esa puerta y ahora que finalmente había llegado el lunes su puntualidad no le ayudaba a calmar los nervios que le recorrían de pies a cabeza.<p>

—Aquí es —susurró para sí y tomó aire al ver la placa con el nombre que había estado buscando. _'¿Lista? 1, 2…'_

—¡Fuutie, estás guapísima! —fue lo primero que dijo la otra mujer al abrir la puerta y verla de pie en el umbral. Acto seguido la abrazó como si no la hubiera visto en décadas, aunque aquello era casi verdad—. Pasa, pasa… ¡Vaya! Pero si te ves… —meneó la cabeza sonriendo sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Gracias, aunque creo que eres tú la que se ve increíble —Fuutie contempló con atención a Nakuru Akizuki, prima de Eriol Hiragizawa, una joven de su misma edad pero con las energías y probablemente el impulso de un chiquillo de 10 años, de largos cabellos castaño oscuro que le caían lacios por toda la espalda, libres como ella misma e igual de brillantes que sus alegres ojos de avellana. Su piel, aunque clara, no era pálida ni exenta de color, caso contrario a sus blancos dientes que mostraba sin mayor problema en una extensa sonrisa—. Te ves aún mejor que en las últimas fotos que vi tuyas.

—Lo sé —la otra soltó una risita y guiñándole un ojo cerró la puerta de la oficina tras de sí. Entonces la china miró el lugar en el que se encontraban. Era una habitación de tamaño mediano, aunque suficientemente espaciosa considerando que únicamente había un pequeño librero, un archivero y un escritorio en el cual supuso que trabajaba el administrador, puesto ocupado por Nakuru desde hacía un año pese a su corta edad. Debía admitir que estaba muy sorprendida, aunque por otro lado no debía sorprenderle que esa activa joven lograra cualquier cosa que se proponía en la vida, ya que solía dedicar toda sus energías (que no eran pocas) en llegar a sus metas.

—Perdona que sólo haya podido llamar y no me haya aparecido por la casa de Syaoran y Eriol. Hemos estado muy ocupados en estos días, ¡pero eso es fabuloso! así que no me puedo quejar — Nakuru le guiñó un ojo.

—No te preocupes, de todas formas tendremos muchas oportunidades de convivir en los siguientes meses —sonrió Fuutie, pensando en que el carisma de Akizuki también jugaba un rol importante en los éxitos de la mujer. Después de todo fue ella quien le consiguió el puesto de ayudante de chef en uno de los negocios de banquetes más prestigiosos de Japón e indiscutiblemente el mejor en Tomoeda y sus alrededores.

La siguiente media hora consistió en una serie de actualizaciones por parte de ambas mujeres. Así Fuutie comprendió un poco mejor lo que Nakuru hacía en la empresa: no sólo se dedicaba a tener los insumos para los distintos banquetes siempre a tiempo y en forma, sino que había ingeniado un sistema impecable para llevar sin problemas el registro de los utensilios y materiales que se utilizaban regularmente. No conforme con eso se encargaba de una parte de la contratación del personal interno y aun del externo mediante agencias, o de practicantes como ella, que (según se enteró en ese momento) no eran pocos. También Fuutie tuvo oportunidad de aclarar muchas cosas sobre su estancia en Japón y detalles sobre su compromiso que el propio Eriol no se había molestado en comentarle a Nakuru.

—Ese Eriol nunca me quiere decir nada, ¡le encanta tenerme en ascuas! —la chica hizo un puchero casi infantil para quejarse de su primo.

—Creo que es su especialidad —Fuutie se encogió de hombros, no pudiendo evitar comparar a los dos parientes que no se parecían en absoluto.

—¡Y le encanta hacerlo! —Nakuru entornó los ojos e hizo un gesto con la mano para desechar el tema—. Pero olvidémonos de él y vamos a lo tuyo Fuutie: ¿estás lista para empezar hoy mismo a trabajar con el mejor chef de todo Japón? —exageró, parte en broma, parte en serio.

—Más que lista —en realidad se estaba muriendo de nervios, pero no quiso hacérselo saber a la mujer que le había ayudado a conseguir aquellas prácticas.

—Entonces no se diga más, sígueme —y se puso de pie siendo seguida por la china. Ambas salieron de la oficina y caminaron por un pasillo corto por el que apenas pasaron por un par de puertas antes de llegar a una de doble hoja en acero inoxidable —. Ahora toma aire y prepárate, porque este hombre hará todo para ponerte a prueba, pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien —le guiñó un ojo y abrió la puerta.

—¡Wow! —fue lo primero que llegó a la mente de Fuutie al observar la descomunal cocina, toda (o casi toda) en acero inoxidable, con una pared cubierta únicamente por hornos, una "isla" exclusivamente de estufas y algunas freidoras a los lados y una gigante barra corriendo en paralelo por todo el frente, atrás de la cual había otra "isla" con grandes planchas. Otra isla estaba formada por tarjas muy hondas para el lavado de las verduras y demás cosas. Era como una cocina industrial para un restaurante, aunque aún más grande y con mucho menos actividad (por el momento), pues en ese instante sólo había algunos muchachos con sus respectivos uniformes y delantales escogiendo y limpiando las verduras que seguramente utilizarían pronto.

—No te dejes impresionar, aún así no es suficiente cuando se nos juntan varios eventos. ¡Deberías ver cómo se las tienen que ingeniar los pobres chicos para poder trabajar tan apretados! —rió Nakuru—. Lo bueno es que algunos clientes solicitan comida al horno y otros prefieren platillos fritos, aunque de todas formas aquí sólo se prepara lo que lleva más tiempo, máxime cuando muchos salones cuentan con cocina adecuada para poder calentar o terminar de preparar los alimentos ahí…

—¿Es ella? —una voz interrumpió a Nakuru y Fuutie vio que el dueño de ésta, un hombretón de unos 40 a 50 años con un estómago en el que podrían caber ellas dos juntas, se acercaba a ambas —. ¿Cuántos años tienes muchacha?

—23 —Fuutie irguió el pecho y alzó la barbilla.

—Dice la señorita Akizuki que te graduaste con honores en la Academia Culinaria de Hong Kong **(1) **—la miró, como interrogándola al respecto, aunque no esperó respuesta —. Pues bien, permítame decirle que, aunque a muchas personas el servicio de banquetes les puede parecer igual al de los hoteles de cinco estrellas, las cosas no son así y ya sabrá usted a qué me refiero.

—Estoy consciente de…

—Por ahora tiene usted que pasar una pequeña prueba. Sé que ya fue oficialmente aceptada como ayudante de cocina desde China como parte de la política de la empresa de mantener "un equipo de trabajo internacional" —dijo con cierto hastío—. Yo sé que al dueño y a los clientes eso les parece algo de prestigio, pero aquí soy yo el que se encarga de que así sea y no una simple revoltura de "cocineritos importados", así que primero tengo que verificar que sea usted tan buena como lo dice el papel.

Fuutie pasó saliva, pero no dejó que su rostro se turbara ante el escrutinio al que los ojos del chef la sometían. Miró de reojo a Nakuru y vio que ésta le daba señales de ánimo.

—Entonces la dejo a su disposición, chef Sugawara —Nakuru se despidió y les dejó solos, o así lo parecía a pesar de que acababan de entrar otros tres jóvenes a la cocina a hacer otras labores.

* * *

><p>Caminaba por el pasillo teniendo en mente únicamente la imagen del <em>nikuman<em> **(2)** que tantas ganas tenía de comprar en la cafetería. ¿De carne o de verduras? ¿O quizá uno dulce? No lo sabía, pero prácticamente lo había visualizado desde el mismo momento en que sus ojos se abrieran al amanecer y hasta el momento llevaba ya varias horas haciéndose agua la boca con esa idea.

—Kinomoto-san— iba tan feliz pensando en su bollo al vapor que dio un pequeño salto en su lugar al escuchar su nombre.

—Ah… hola, Hiragizawa-kun —saludó al joven muchacho y se detuvo para que éste la alcanzara—. ¿Vas también a la cafetería?

—En realidad… —él se acomodó los lentes al llegar a ella— venía a entregarte esto. Lo encontré tirado en el salón y al revisarlo rápidamente me di cuenta de que podía ser tuyo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Sakura miró el celular que él le tendía con una mano y supo de inmediato que, en efecto, era el suyo. Lo tomó entonces entre sus manos y agradeció mucho el gesto.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo. ¿Dices que vas a la cafetería? Te acompaño.

—Claro —y ambos emprendieron nuevamente el camino —. Hoy compraré nikuman, aunque aún no sé de qué sabor lo quiero.

—Los de fresa son especialmente deliciosos en esta tienda —aconsejó él—, o si prefieres algo salado puede ser uno de carne de cerdo, que también les quedan muy bien.

—Fresa suena delicioso —sonrió ella, deleitándose de antemano—. ¿Y tú qué comerás?

—Quizá decida copiar la idea a la linda Sakura y compre uno igual para mí —Eriol también sonrió, pero al segundo siguiente pareció repentinamente contrariado—. ¡Oh, disculpa! Quise decir que me parece muy bien la idea de _Kinomoto-san _—recalcó esto último.

—Oh, no te preocupes —ella se encogió de hombros para tranquilizarlo—: puedes llamarme por mi nombre si te parece bien. En realidad, a mí me gustaría muchísimo.

—Pero no quiero incomodarte. Aún no me acostumbro muy bien a ello, no somos tan estrictos con el asunto de los nombres y apellidos en Inglaterra —el muchacho parecía realmente apenado y Sakura se sintió conmovida, aunque no dejó de ver un poco cómico el asunto.

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes. Sólo llámame Sakura, será como si fuéramos amigos, y así yo también podría llamarte Eriol, ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece de maravilla —Eriol pareció más relajado y ambos cerraron su trato con sendas sonrisas en su camino a la tienda. Sakura se sentía satisfecha de haber conseguido una amistad un tanto más estrecha con otro de sus compañeros, y eso era algo que ella apreciaba mucho. Lo que ella no sabía era que la sonrisa de satisfacción del británico, aunque se debía al mismo hecho, tenía un tinte un poco más profundo y, cabe la pena decirlo, "planeado" que el de ella. Claro que estaba contento, ¿cómo no estarlo, si todo había resultado tan fácilmente y a pedir de boca? No había tenido que hacer otra cosa que sacar discretamente el celular de la mochila de la chica y encontrar el momento perfecto para devolvérselo. Todo lo demás había sucedido casi por sí solo y ahora contaba con un ventajoso avance en sus planes: había logrado establecer un buen contacto con Sakura y obtenido el nada despreciable privilegio de poder llamar a su compañera de clase por su nombre de pila, algo sin duda muy importante (y, lo que es más: notorio) en una sociedad como la japonesa.

Probablemente lo que más le sorprendía era la ingenuidad de la joven al caer en algo como eso. ¿O acaso cualquier otra persona no se hubiera preguntado por qué el inglés no había presentado anteriormente problemas con los apellidos de ninguno de los demás compañeros? Ese tipo de observaciones le invitaba a pensar que Sakura Kinomoto no solía tener la precaución de desconfiar de las demás personas, cosa que podía serle de gran ayuda.

'_Y ahora me pregunto qué harás al respecto, Syaoran' _aunque en el exterior sonreía a la castaña mientras platicaban de banalidades, en su interior aquella alegría tenía un eco muy agradable… aunque todavía un poco complicado de manejar. No podía confiarse, aquello era sólo un paso dentro de muchos que faltaban por dar, y el azar… o, mejor dicho: lo inevitable, también tendría un papel importante en todo el proceso.

* * *

><p>—¿Y bien? —urgió Nakuru—. ¿Cómo estuvo la prueba?<p>

Fuutie se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja con una mano y suspiró: —Ese hombre es todo un caso.

—¡No pudo ser tan malo! —Nakuru soltó una carcajada —… bueno, sí es un poco duro con los recién llegados y tiene fama de ser muy estricto, pero también tiene sus ratos buenos. Además, me dijo que te dijera que empiezas mañana mismo, así que no pudo haber sido tan malo.

—No lo fue —Fuutie se encogió de hombros—, pero no estoy tan segura de que hubiera terminado tan bien si no hubiera tenido un poco de ayuda.

—¿Te ayudaron? ¿Quién? —la otra la contempló, pasmada—. Se supone que nadie debe ayudarte durante la prueba inicial.

—No, no fue ese tipo de ayuda —se apresuró a corregir la china—. Sólo recibí un poco de apoyo "moral", digamos.

—¿Moral? —Nakuru la miró con suspicacia—. ¿De quién?

Fuutie se sonrió.

_**Unas horas antes:**_

Fuutie estaba que se la llevaba el demonio. Conocía los platillos, conocía los utensilios y cada ingrediente que tenía a su alcance. Conocía las recetas y todo lo que tenía que hacer. Entonces ¿por qué rayos ese condenado chef engreído tenía que ponerle tantos peros y quejas a cada plato que le entregaba?

Agitó el _wok _con rabia. Cuatro platos hasta el momento, todos regresados con su respectiva nota y la desagradable cara del hombretón con su labio superior levantado en señal de hastío y reproche. ¡Ese maldito engreído! Que si le faltaba sal o ajo, que si estaba muy cocido o crudo, que el color o la textura no eran los indicados, que se veía _feo_, que olía de más o de menos…

Apretó el mango del utensilio con fuerza para volver a remover el contenido en él, pero una mano blanca y fría como la nieve se posó sobre la suya. Inexplicablemente, en lugar de sentir un sobresalto y asustarse por la inesperada presencia de otra persona a su lado interrumpiéndola, Fuutie dejó su tenso brazo relajarse y levantó la mirada hacia su izquierda, donde se encontraba un varón de su edad, o quizás apenas un poco mayor, sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora.

—No lo tomes así. Todos tuvimos que pasar por la misma prueba. A algunos les regresó los platillos varias veces y a otros no. La diferencia es que sólo aquéllos a los que se los devolvió y criticó están aquí, trabajando con él.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Fuutie lo miró directo a los ojos, un par del color y probablemente la misma dulzura de la miel.

—Si el chef Sugawara devuelve tus platillos durante la prueba, es señal de que le agradan, pero no puede decir que están bien a la primera. Además, quiere conocer tus reacciones cuando eres criticada: muchos clientes critican la comida y se quejan aunque esté perfectamente hecha. Cada quien tiene gustos diferentes y no a todos se les puede complacer en algo tan subjetivo.

—¿Entonces lo hace a propósito solamente para probarme?

—De eso se trata, ¿no? Es una prueba, y parte de ella es ver no sólo tus aptitudes culinarias, sino tu temperamento —el chico sonrió aún más detrás de las gafas que cubrían sus ojos alegres. Fuutie miró brevemente sus cabellos color cenizo. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se verían normalmente, libres de aquella malla que los retenía en su lugar por cuestiones de higiene—. No te preocupes: sólo piensa en sus críticas como una lección y no como un regaño, y ya verás que todo estará bien.

—¡Vaya! Pues… gracias —Fuutie se ruborizó, entendiendo que acababa de recibir una importante lección de un total desconocido. Entonces, en un movimiento aún más inesperado que el primero, la mano que había calmado su ira sacudió ágilmente el mango del _wok_ para voltear las verduras que ella freía. ¡Se había olvidado por completo de eso! Peor aún… ¡había olvidado que la mano de él seguía sobre la suya! Y no la había soltado para mover el utensilio…

—Lo siento, te dejaré sola para no distraerte más. Además, no debo ayudarte durante tu prueba, pero estoy seguro de que él te aceptará, así que si más adelante necesitas ayuda puedes buscarme —él soltó su mano y agitó la suya en señal de despedida.

—Gracias… —y se puso aún más colorada al recordar que ya le había agradecido anteriormente— eh… ¡Quiero decir…!

—¡Ah, perdón! Olvidé presentarme. Soy Yukito, Yukito Tsukishiro. Tú eres Fuutie Li, ¿verdad? —pareció dudar—. ¿Dije bien tu nombre? ¡Bienvenida!

'_Bienvenida' _las palabras reverberaron en su cabeza aún después de apagar la hornilla.

_**Tiempo presente:**_

—Lo siento, creo que guardaré su nombre en secreto por ahora —sonrió Fuutie.

—Dices que sólo fue apoyo moral, así que no pensaba afectarlo de todas maneras, pero como tú quieras —Nakuru se encogió de hombros—… en tanto no haya sido Yukito Tsukishiro tu rescatista secreto…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? —Fuutie se detuvo en su camino, contrariada por la extraña manera en la que la otra se había referido al joven. Nakuru, en cambio, la observó por el rabillo del ojo y una sonrisa maliciosa trepó por sus labios.

—Tranquila, sólo me imaginé que podía ser él y quería averiguarlo… y lo conseguí: tu cara acaba de decírmelo todo.

—¿Tú…? —Fuutie apretó los labios, incapaz de creer lo fácil que había caído en su trampa—. Está bien, pero (como dije) sólo me dio un poco de ánimos, así que no vayas a hacer nada al respecto —pidió, aunque casi parecía una advertencia más que una petición.

—Jamás lo haría, en especial contra Yukito. ¡O perdería todas mis posibilidades con Touya! —la prima de Eriol le guiñó un ojo y se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar una risilla extraña que dejó a Fuutie con una viva expresión de incomprensión plasmada en el rostro.

—¿Touya? ¿Es otro chef o ayudante? —intentó adivinar, pero Nakuru negó grácilmente con la cabeza.

—Ya lo conocerás —y sus ojos se tornaron casi serios, aunque aún divertidos en cierta forma—… pero recuerda: él es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>La Academia Culinaria de Hong Kong es una escuela real para chefs, aunque su especialidad es la cocina hotelera, razón por la cual el chef Sugawara hace referencia a las diferencias entre trabajar para un servicio de banquetes y hacerlo para un hotel.

**(2) **El nikuman es una especie de bollo cocido al vapor, relleno de diversos ingredientes. Quizá la comparativa sea un tanto burda y ridícula, pero para mí son como los tamales japoneses, jeje.

_**Comentarios de la autora: **__muchas gracias a todos por comentar. Sinceramente nunca había tenido tantos comentarios para tan pocos capítulos, ¡y yo que creí que no tendría tantos seguidores por tratarse de una historia tan sencilla y diferente de lo que suelo hacer! Y lamento no poder contestar a todos, pues de muchos no tengo forma de contactarlos. Si dejan su correo electrónico con gusto responderé a sus gentiles comentarios. Recuerden que también pueden agregarme vía facebook (__**Isis TemptationPrincess**__). Por otra parte, Fanfiction. Net está presentando problemas al momento de subir los capítulos (otras autoras habrán notado esto), así que me disculpo si de repente notan algún salto de escena no señalado o alguna falta de ortografía extraña, o incluso alguna palabra o frase que falte (no me sorprendería). Sinceramente edito los capítulos 2 veces antes de subirlos a la página, pero después de esto sólo les doy una revisada rápida, así que puede suceder cualquiera de estas cosas._

_Ahora sí, en lo que respecta al capítulo: ¡Finalmente una aparición de Nakuru! Sí, ¿creían que me olvidaría de un personaje tan naturalmente cómico en esta historia?_

_Habrán notado (de hecho es el título del capítulo) que Eriol tiene un plan. ¿Para qué o de qué se trata este plan? Pues incluye evidentemente a Syaoran y Sakura, y si leyeron bien notarán que también hay una promesa pendiente con Fuutie (y viceversa) ¿Qué rayos quiere decir todo esto? Pues algo muy simple: que, como siempre, Eriol tiene las cartas ocultas y las mantendrá así mientras sea necesario, así que no crean que responderé si me preguntan de qué se trata, jojo. En cuanto a la promesa… esperen unos 12 capítulos y lo verán._

_También se va desenvolviendo mejor la relación de amistad entre Sakura y Syaoran. Para aquellas que desean algo de romanticismo pronto, lamento informarles que esto se irá cociendo poco a poco, aunque obviamente me divertiré metiendo a nuestros personajes en situaciones complicadas y hasta vergonzosas (ya lo habrán notado)._

_Oh, y quería aclarar algo: hubo quienes comentaron que Tomoyo ya estaba enamorada de Eriol (o algo así), pero quiero decir que aún no he dicho nada de eso. Ellos dos apenas van conociéndose y no me imagino a ninguno cayendo tan fácilmente enamorado, así que denles un poco de tiempo._

_Muchas gracias una vez más y saben que sus comentarios son recibidos con mucho gusto, sea cual sea su naturaleza (claro, las críticas constructivas son preferibles a cualquier ofensa, aunque gracias a Dios nunca he recibido ninguna de estas últimas). ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	7. Caos en Seiju

**Capítulo 7**

**Caos en Seiju**

—¿Qué? —algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa se dejaron escuchar ante lo anunciado por la presidenta de la clase al terminar la primera hora de la mañana.

—La fecha de la fiesta ha sido fijada para el viernes de la próxima semana. Con esto esperamos reunir fondos suficientes para la implementación de algunos puntos que discutimos al inicio del año académico —continuó explicando la joven.

—¿Y podemos invitar a quien queramos? —una de las chicas sentadas al frente quiso saber.

—La invitación que les estamos entregando es para que lleven consigo a un compañero de la escuela, sin importar el grado ni la clase. Sin embargo, pueden invitar a más personas si así lo quieren pagando su respectivo boleto. Los compañeros que no sean invitados por alguna de ustedes podrán venir también, pero tendrán que pagar su boleto y el de sus invitados —sonrió la presidenta—. No olviden escribir su nombre en las tarjetas que les estamos dando —continuó mientras ella y otra joven pasaban a las mesas de las mujeres de la clase y les entregaban a cada una dos tarjetas —. Una es para ustedes y otra para su pareja.

—Una fiesta en la que las mujeres invitan, ¿no te parece divertido? —Yamazaki susurró a Syaoran, quien a diferencia del primero no parecía tan emocionado con la idea—. Me pregunto si Chiharu me invitará a mí.

Entretanto, el ambarino notó por el rabillo de su ojo que Meiling volteaba hacia él y agitaba en señal triunfante los dos boletos que acababa de recibir. No le costó trabajo determinar quién sería la primera en invitarlo.

—Por cierto, para evitar algunos contratiempos que sucedieron el año pasado…— la presidenta se detuvo un momento en su repartición para volver a dirigirse a la clase—, todos los varones que ya cuenten con una invitación van a tener que portarla en el bolsillo de su saco o camisa. Así queremos evitar que haya confusiones y las chicas podrán saber más fácilmente quién está "disponible" y quién no.

Una vez más se alzó un ligero rumor en el salón y las dos estudiantes terminaron su repartición de boletos para nuevamente caminar frente al pizarrón y mirar a la clase. Al ver que algunas personas estaban ansiosas hicieron el anuncio final:

—El tiempo para hacer las invitaciones comienza a las tres, al terminar la última clase. Sólo a partir de esa hora pueden buscar a su pareja elegida e invitarla, así que tienen todo el día para pensar y escoger bien a quién van a llevar —les guiñó un ojo confidente—. Pero una vez que acaben las clases no se tarden demasiado, o alguien se los puede ganar.

—Voy a quedarme cerca de Chiharu para que nadie más me vaya a invitar antes que ella —sonrió Yamazaki.

—Como si alguien quisiera hacerlo —se escuchó la voz de Meiling.

—¿Y tú a quién piensas invitar? —unas filas más atrás, Tomoyo se mostraba curiosa junto a una Sakura que no dejaba de observar su par de boletos.

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si pueda ir. Tendría que pedir permiso en el trabajo para salir más temprano o en todo caso llegar un poco tarde a la fiesta. ¿No preferirías tú mis boletos? Así puedes invitar a más personas.

—No digas eso —Tomoyo rechazó los papeles que la castaña le extendía con una mano—. No creo que a nadie le importe si llegas un poco tarde. El punto es que te diviertas, así que tienes que venir. Ahora sí, dime… ¿a quién vas a llevar? —su mirada adquirió un brillo que asustó ligeramente a la otra.

—No sé, de verdad que no —no obstante, sin pensarlo ni quererlo, su mirada se dirigió involuntariamente al ambarino, hasta que escuchó una voz que la sobresaltó.

—Ésta es mi oportunidad para estar con Li, ¿no lo creen? —Naoko sonreía detrás de ellas con una mirada soñadora detrás de sus gafas.

—Pues vas a tener que aprovecharla bien, porque no serás la única —Chiharu estaba a su lado y con sus ojos señaló hacia varias chicas que no apartaban la mirada del susodicho.

—Chiharu tiene razón. Tendrán que apresurarse si buscan invitar a cualquiera que posea un club de fans —sonrió Tomoyo.

—Eso también incluye a Hiragizawa —nuevamente Chiharu observó a las mujeres que parecían querer comerse con la mirada al inglés.

—Parece que esto se va a convertir en una competencia a la hora de la salida —Rika se unió a la conversación— ¿A quiénes invitarán ustedes, chicas?

—Quizá lleve a Yamazaki. Si no invito yo a ese mitómano, nadie más querrá hacerlo.

—No seas tan cruel, me parece que Yamazaki también tiene sus admiradoras— sonrió Naoko y Chiharu soltó una carcajada.

—Inventadas por él, quizás.

—Pues yo voy a intentarlo de verdad con Li —Naoko se veía decidida.

—Rika, ¿invitarás al profesor Terada? —se animó a preguntar Tomoyo apenas en un susurro para que sólo la mencionada escuchara e inmediatamente notó un sonrojo en la joven.

—No sé si estaría bien. Además, todos los profesores serán invitados por el comité, así que de cualquier forma estará ahí.

—¿Y ustedes dos? —Naoko alzó una ceja a Tomoyo y Sakura.

—Yo aún no sé si podré… —pero la respuesta de Sakura se vio interrumpida cuando Tomoyo le puso una mano en la boca.

—Todavía no sabemos a quién llevar, pero claro que iremos. Además, tenemos todo el día para pensar quién será nuestra pareja, pero lo sabrán en cuanto lo decidamos —les guiñó un ojo y dio el tema por zanjado al ver llegar al profesor de la segunda hora.

* * *

><p>Sakura salió suspirando de alivio del baño cercano al gimnasio. Realmente creyó que no lo lograría esta vez, pero afortunadamente no fue así. Era el único problema de que las chicas decidieran comer tan alejadas de los edificios durante el almuerzo, además de que tenían que regresar con más tiempo para llegar puntuales a la siguiente clase. Estaba a punto de girar en una esquina para volver con sus amigas cuando escuchó algunos ruidos quedos que venían del gimnasio, lo cual era raro durante la hora de receso.<p>

Curiosa como siempre lo había sido desde que tenía memoria, Sakura decidió asomarse por la puerta y descubrió que había dos personas en la amplia sala.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —decidió entrar y preguntar personalmente al notar que se trataba de Li y Hiragizawa. Realmente era extraño verlos juntos en la escuela (y aún en su casa). Syaoran brincó sobre su lugar, en tanto que Eriol se volvió para saludar amistosamente a la recién llegada.

—Creí que eras Meiling —fue lo único que dijo Li explicando su sobresalto anterior. Eriol sonrió.

—A pesar de que las invitaciones para el baile inician oficialmente al terminar las clases, ya hay varias chicas intentando aprovechar una oportunidad para "ganar" a su pareja —explicó Eriol—, y Meiling está buscando a Syaoran por todos lados —recibió una mirada fría del susodicho frente al dejo de burla que había en su voz.

—¿En serio? —Sakura no podía siquiera imaginar que hubiera mujeres tan desesperadas y tramposas como para hacer algo así. No obstante, los otros dos no parecían sorprendidos, sino simplemente resignados y molestos al respecto (al menos uno de ellos).

—Por cierto, Sakura, ¿tú ya sabes a quién invitarás?

La mirada de Li se volvió casi asesina. ¿Por qué ese tipo llamaba a Kinomoto con tanta familiaridad? ¿Realmente creía que podía ir por ahí hablándole a las personas como a él se le diera su gana?

—En realidad, no sé si podré ir a la fiesta. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer ese día y no sé si lo lograré.

—¿En serio? Es una lástima, porque seguramente muchos morirían por ser tu pareja. ¿No lo crees, Syaoran?

—Supongo que… ¿Qué? —El rostro del aludido se tornó repentinamente color granada— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo no sé, yo…! ¿A mí qué me preguntas? —y volteó en otra dirección, apretando la mandíbula y luchando en vano por enfriar su cabeza. Sakura arqueó una ceja, extrañada.

—Me refiero a que Sakura es una chica muy linda y amable, así que deben sobrarle pretendientes —continuó Eriol como si estuviera hablando de peras y manzanas. Entonces consultó su reloj—. Oh, ya falta poco y todavía hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de regresar al salón. Mejor me voy adelantando. Nos vemos allá —se despidió rápidamente sin dar tiempo de réplica, desapareciendo en un santiamén por la puerta.

—Entonces… ¿no irás a la fiesta?— Syaoran casi sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza. ¿Por qué traía nuevamente el tema a colación?

—No es seguro. Supongo que tú irás con Meiling —susurró Sakura con cierto desánimo. Si era así, Naoko no tendría ninguna oportunidad para invitar al ambarino.

—Si no tengo otra opción… —él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y si la tuvieras? ¿Y si alguien te invitara antes que ella? —la expresión de Sakura se tornó alegre y esperanzada, causando que el chino retrocediera ligeramente ante un cambio de humor tan brusco.

—Probablemente tendría que rechazarla… o quizás no —ni siquiera él supo por qué dijo esto, pero una parte en su interior insistía en mantener esa idea a flote. De hecho, la hipótesis se sentía ridículamente agradable en su pecho, cosa que lo inquietaba un tanto.

—¡Excelente! Entonces hay que esperar a ver qué pasa al terminar la última clase —Sakura casi saltó de gusto y miró su reloj—. Creo que tenemos que irnos ya. ¿Tienes tú las llaves de aquí? —el otro asintió—. Bien, entonces vamos cerrando para llegar a tiempo.

Ambos salieron del lugar y fue él quien se encargó de pasar llave al gimnasio, caminando los dos juntos de regreso a su edificio en silencio. No obstante, había algo que inquietaba la mente del ambarino: realmente había pensado durante un momento que la castaña iba a sacar su invitación y para dársela a él. En realidad, el problema no era la idea en sí, sino el hecho de que ésta no le había resultado molesta en absoluto.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo vio pasar a un estudiante corriendo con una chica tras de sí. Tuvo que ahogar una risita para evitar hacerlo en voz alta, pues la escuela entera se había transformado en un manicomio desde el instante en que la campana de salida había sonado. En ese preciso momento, los chicos más solicitados de la preparatoria Seiju habían salido disparados en todas direcciones perseguidos por una horda de mujeres aparentemente dispuestas a todo. También existían algunas parejas más pacíficas que se veían por los pasillos, tímidos y sonrojados, pero felices. Varios muchachos portaban ya una invitación en el bolsillo del saco o la camisa, de acuerdo con la petición del comité organizador.<p>

Llegó al cuarto de música y usó su llave para abrir la puerta. Sakura había tenido que ir a sacar un libro de la biblioteca, pero no tardaría en llegar para cambiarse e ir a su trabajo. Sin embargo, Tomoyo quedó de piedra al ver que, aunque estaba cerrado con llave, el lugar no estaba solo.

—¡Hiragizawa-san! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola Daidouji. Lo siento, no quería asustarte —el inglés sonrió con su tranquilidad característica.

—No importa, es sólo que no esperaba encontrar a alguien aquí.

—Lo sé, es sólo que…

—Te estás escondiendo —adivinó y lo vio asentir.

—La salida de la escuela ha sido literalmente cercada —Eriol se asomó por la ventana y Tomoyo lo imitó, viendo con asombro a un nutrido grupo de mujeres que rondaban la periferia del terreno escolar, principalmente la puerta de entrada.

Sin embargo Tomoyo estaba más preocupada por otra cosa: Sakura tendría que buscar otro lugar para cambiarse si el inglés se quedaba ahí. Pero ella tenía consigo el disfraz de Akira, así que tendría que encontrar una manera de sacar a Eriol de allí, aunque definitivamente sería misión casi imposible convencerlo de salir nuevamente a los pasillos. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió ligeramente para echar un vistazo por si la castaña se acercaba.

—Pareces un poco incómoda. ¿Es porque estoy aquí? —Tomoyo estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del instante en que el varón se había acercado a ella y la contemplaba con un par de intensos ojos azules—. Discúlpame, sé que te gusta practicar todos los días a solas antes del ensayo, pero no se me ocurrió otro lugar para esconderme.

—¿Y exactamente por qué te escondes? Quiero decir: no es forzoso que aceptes la primera invitación que recibas. Quizás tengas que rechazar a algunas, pero realmente puedes ir con quien quieras si la chica que te gusta te escoge a ti.

—Supongo que te parecerá ridícula mi razón si te la digo —no obstante, Eriol no parecía tímido al respecto.

—Es por tu papel de caballero, ¿cierto? —aventuró nuevamente Tomoyo con cierta curiosidad—. Rechazarlas una tras otra iría contra esa idea.

El otro no asintió, pero tampoco negó la aseveración, causando que la joven se preguntara por qué el sujeto se tomaba tan en serio ese rol de caballero inglés, o no sabiendo si pensar si en verdad lo era.

—Puede que tengas razón o no. No puedo decir mucho al respecto, pero sí puedo asegurarte que no sería muy agradable tener que decirles que no a todas las que se agruparon frente a mi casillero a la salida.

Tomoyo tuvo que reprimir una risita al imaginar la escena. Así que por eso había llegado antes que ella al salón de música: el pobre hombre ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de acercarse a su casillero y, en lugar de eso, se dirigió inmediatamente a buscar un refugio.

—¿Acaso no quieres ir a la fiesta? Si te quedas aquí, nadie podrá invitarte y te la perderás.

—¿Tú ya invitaste a alguien? —el revés en la pregunta la tomó totalmente por sorpresa, dejando momentáneamente entrever su desconcierto—. Supongo que eso es un "no". De manera que no piensas ir…

—Por supuesto que iré —después de todo, lo había prometido—, es sólo que… —se quedó sin palabras. Se dio cuenta de que había estado pensando tanto en cómo convencer a Sakura de invitar a alguien y en llevarle el nuevo diseño que había hecho para Akira, que había olvidado que ella misma tenía que escoger alguna pareja.

—Sinceramente estoy sorprendido. Pensé que habría chicos rondándote en espera de que fueras a invitarlos.

Tomoyo lo miró un momento. Eriol Hiragizawa siempre miraba a los ojos y sonreía con esa expresión misteriosa que sólo él parecía poseer cuando hablaba y ésta no era la excepción. Eso hacía aún más difícil saber si estaba bromeando, mintiendo o hablando en serio, pues su rostro jamás cambiaba. Aún así, decidió tomar aquello como un halago.

—Supongo que no lo voy a saber por estar aquí.

—Entonces será una verdadera lástima que te lo pierdas.

Nuevamente esa sonrisa misteriosa. Tomoyo comenzaba a preguntarse qué era lo que había detrás. Estuvo a punto de contestarle algo, ni siquiera sabía muy bien qué, pero en ese instante sintió su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de su saco y lo tomó para leer rápidamente el mensaje que acababa de recibir. Era un simple texto de una sola línea de Sakura:

"_¡Voy para allá!"_

'_¡Rayos!' _no podía creer que por un momento se había olvidado de que su amiga estaba por llegar para cambiar de indumentaria y, valga lo dicho, de "sexo" también, de manera que su compañero de clase no debía estar presente por nada del mundo. La pregunta era: ¿cómo lograría sacarlo de ahí?

'_Un momento…' _y, de repente, como si el cielo se abriera ante ella, a Tomoyo se le ocurrió lo que sólo podría ser calificado como una idea genial y seguramente infalible.

—Sabes que esas chicas no se irán tan fácilmente —el otro se encogió de hombros—. Por lo tanto, sólo podrás salir de este edificio de una manera: aceptando una invitación y llevándola en tu bolsillo.

—Creo que tienes razón. Eventualmente eso tendrá que pasar —aunque no parecía tan mortificado al respecto como para tratarse de un muchacho escondido en un salón por tiempo indefinido.

—Entonces… —un brillo apareció en los ojos de Tomoyo—. Eriol Hiragizawa, ¿irías conmigo a la fiesta? —sacó de su mochila uno de los boletos recibidos y se lo extendió triunfalmente. _'Jaque mate'._

Eriol parpadeó un momento al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, pero extrañamente aquella sonrisa misteriosa no tardó en llegar a su rostro.

—Será un honor, estimada Daidouji —sin titubear un segundo, Eriol cogió el papel y lo colocó en el bolsillo de su pecho. Acto seguido, tomó la misma blanca mano que le había ofrecido la invitación y plantó un beso sobre su dorso, cosa que alteró cada nervio que subía desde esa zona hasta llegar en forma de escalofrío a la cabeza de la muchacha, quien inconscientemente apretó la mandíbula.

—E-e… ¡Excelente! —titubeó, sintiendo la cara arder—. A-ahora ya no tienes razones para ocultarte.

—Eso es cierto, así que será mejor que me vaya de una vez y te deje para que puedas empezar a _practicar —_por alguna extraña razón, el varón pareció poner cierto énfasis en la última palabra.

—Que… que tengas buen día —Tomoyo sonrió, luchando épicamente por deshacer aquel terrible rubor que se había apoderado de ella. ¿Qué demonio se había metido en ella?

—Igualmente, y gracias por la invitación —sonrió Eriol y se encaminó a la salida.

—No sé por qué agradeces.

—Tienes razón, no es como si hubiera escogido este salón entre todos a propósito sabiendo que tarde o temprano aparecerías tú.

Estaba jugando con ella, Tomoyo lo supo de inmediato, ¡y ese beso en su mano había sido parte de todo! Extrañamente, aquello no parecía algo que un caballero haría, pero definitivamente sí alguien como Eriol Hiragizawa. Sin embargo, ella no caería tan fácilmente.

—Si yo fuera tú, tampoco hubiera ido a la alberca. Todas en la escuela saben que estás en el equipo y te hubieran buscado ahí, pero casi nadie sabe que tocarás el piano en el próximo festival de la escuela y mucho menos que tienes acceso libre al salón de música para practicar. Además, lo más probable era que yo invitaría a alguien antes de venir hacia acá, ¿cierto? Así que, pensándolo bien, era la opción más lógica.

—Me descubriste —sonrió él y abrió la puerta sin apartar su mirada de la joven que intentaba analizarlo. Se despidió rápidamente y salió. Sólo en ese instante Tomoyo se pudo relajar y se sentó sobre una silla.

—Creí que nunca se iría —pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había sucedido:

Ella había invitado a Eriol Hiragizawa a la fiesta y él había aceptado, lo que quería decir que ese día irían como pareja.

—Bueno, no como "pareja", sólo… —se mordió el labio inferior—, tenemos que llegar juntos.

Mientras tanto, el joven inglés caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo sonriendo a las mujeres que lo veían pasar con una marcada desilusión en sus rostros al notar el papelillo rosado que asomaba contrastantemente por el bolsillo de su uniforme azul.

'_Así que en verdad estás dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de proteger el secreto de tu amiga' _saludó cordialmente a otro estudiante que pasó a su lado y echó un rápido vistazo hacia abajo para ver una vez más la invitación contra su pecho _'eso sí que es interesante'._

* * *

><p>Sakura consultó su reloj mientras salía del edificio principal. A pesar de que Tomoyo la había ayudado a vestirse lo más rápido posible después de la demora que había tenido en la biblioteca, no le quedaba mucho tiempo si quería llegar puntual al trabajo, aunque seguía siendo muy favorecedor que el lugar se encontrara a tan pocos minutos del instituto.<p>

Sacó del bolsillo un papel rosado con su nombre y lo contempló por un momento. _'Creo que ya no podré invitar a nadie a la fiesta'_, aunque no lo lamentaba del todo, pues ni siquiera había pensado a quién le gustaría llevar de pareja. Lo que sí era un hecho era que ahora, aunque quisiera, no podría acercarse a algún chico y darle su boleto disfrazada como estaba.

—¿Akira? —una voz la distrajo de sus pensamientos y miró hacia arriba, justo en la copa de un árbol, que era de donde el llamado había provenido.

—¿Li-kun? —Sakura se aproximó al árbol, un poco alejado del camino principal ¿qué hacía Syaoran Li sentado sobre aquellas ramas?

—Qué raro se oye que tú me llames por mi apellido. ¿Qué haces aquí? —buena pregunta. No se supone que alguien debería notarla mientras salía de la escuela disfrazada como Akira. Sakura pasó saliva; incluso había sido tan sorpresivo ver a Syaoran ahí que había olvidado llamarlo como Akira lo hacía.

—Etto… yo… me quedé de ver con alguien aquí, pero ya me voy a trabajar —sonrió nerviosamente, esperando que el chino se tragara el cuento.

—Suerte a la salida entonces.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —alzó una ceja, extrañada, pero echó un vistazo hacia el portón cuando el ambarino se lo indicó. Entonces quedó todo claro para ella: el lugar estaba literalmente amotinado por estudiantes al acecho de los pobres infortunados que procuraban salir.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo entraste? —cuidando que nadie lo viera, Syaoran brincó desde su posición para llegar a ella.

—Pues yo…— la verdad es que no se le ocurría alguna excusa, _'¿cómo puede brincar desde tan alto así de fácil?'_ Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la mano del muchacho tomó rápidamente el cartón que ella sujetaba en su mano derecha.

—¿Por qué tienes una invitación de Kinomoto? —un marcado ceño apareció en su frente—, ¿fue con ella con quien tenías que verte?

—¿Una invita…? ¡Ah! —sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Syaoran sostenía la invitación con su nombre en su mano. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidada? _'¿Ahora cómo voy a salir de ésta?' _suspiró.

—¿Kinomoto te invitó? —extrañamente Syaoran parecía ligeramente molesto— ¿Por qué me dijo a mí que no pensaba ir a la fiesta y te invitó a ti? Además… no sabía que ustedes dos se conocieran —la intensa mirada del chico se turnaba entre Akira y el boleto de Sakura.

'_Está sospechando… si sigue así me va a descubrir' _pensaba Sakura, sudando de nervios.

'_¿Por qué me mintió y lo invitó a él? Si no quería llevarme a mí no tenía por qué… ¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando? ¡No digas estupideces! A mí no me importa a quién invite esa chica' _se debatía el chino. De repente, otra idea le llegó a la cabeza—. Oye, pero se supone que con esos boletos rosados sólo podían invitar a estudiantes de esta escuela.

—¡Sí! —Sakura vio en ese justo instante su rayo de salvación—. En realidad esa invitación no me la dieron a mí, sino que… —tenía que pensar algo rápido—, me la encontré cerca de un casillero. Supongo que se le cayó a la dueña al acomodar sus cosas. Entonces pensé buscarla porque tiene el nombre escrito, pero tienes razón: yo no la conozco —y soltó una risita nerviosa esperando que el otro se creyera su tristemente planeada historia. Syaoran pareció meditar un poco al respecto.

—¿Entonces no fue con ella con quien te quedaste de ver?

—¡Claro que no! Fue con… ¡Tomoyo! Sí, fue con ella —rió nuevamente y desvió la mirada. Sabía que mentir no era su fuerte.

—Está bien, entonces toma —le extendió el boleto que había tomado—. Será mejor que te des prisa si quieres llegar. Entras a las 4, ¿cierto?

—Ah, ¿por qué no te lo quedas y se lo das tú? Después de todo… ¡Yo no conozco a Kinomoto-san! No creo que podría encontrarla tan fácilmente.

—Tienes razón… —Syaoran contempló el boleto en su mano y lo guardó por reflejo en el bolsillo delantero de su saco—, yo se lo daré.

Acto seguido, Akira se despidió argumentando que llegaría tarde y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Se tranquilizó al pensar en lo dicho por Li: las chicas sólo podían invitar a gente de la misma escuela, de modo que no tendría por qué preocuparse para pasar aquellas puertas.

—Hola… Akira-kun, ¿verdad? —una nueva voz le llamó con cierta duda respecto a su nombre. ¿Cuánta gente tenía que conocerla en ese instituto? Era el problema de que todos estuvieran encerrados al terminar clases en lugar de dirigirse a sus respectivos clubes o casas. Todo por culpa del asunto de las invitaciones.

—Hola Meiling —saludó a la china y se excusó para poder salir rápidamente de ahí.

—Espera, antes de que te vayas: ¿no has visto a Xiao Lang? —le detuvo ella.

—Ah, sí, está por allá, trepado a un árbol— indicó inocentemente, y sólo después de que la china salió rápidamente en su búsqueda se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata: el joven también se había estado escondiendo de su prima y ella lo acababa de delatar. _'Ups…'_

Continuó caminando hasta que, desde su posición, escuchó un grito avasallador, fuerte y claro como un trueno:

—¡¿Por qué tienes esto? —Era Meiling— ¡Maldita Kinomoto, ahora sí me las va a pagar!

—¡Espera Meiling!

—¡Ahora sí es personal! —la vio salir de entre los árboles y caminar (mejor dicho: correr) hacia la salida, pasando con la velocidad del rayo a su lado— ¡¿Cómo demonios se atreve a invitar a MI prometido?

—¡Meiling, deja que te…! —Syaoran iba detrás de ella a trompicones, con ambos ojos muy abiertos y una expresión indescriptible.

—¡Esto es una maldita guerra, eso es lo que es! —todas las demás se hicieron instantáneamente a un lado al ver que la furiosa china se acercaba al portón— ¿Dónde está esa Kinomoto? ¡La voy a encontrar!

—¡Meiling, tú no entiendes…!

—¡Cállate Xiao Lang, tú también te las verás conmigo por haber aceptado esa invitación! ¿No entiendes que ya estás comprometido? ¡Tía Yelan se enterará de esto!

—¡Rayos, Meiling…!

—¡No quiero escuchar una palabra más de ti, y mañana esa chiquilla estúpida me va a escuchar! —increíblemente, sus bramidos seguían oyéndose a pesar de que ya habían cruzado la verja y caminaban por la calle a varios metros de donde ella estaba. Sakura se quedó en su lugar, pálida como una bola de arroz.

'_¿Qué…? ¿Por qué yo?' _la pobre ni siquiera atinaba a entender por qué la prima de Syaoran estaba ahora tan furiosa con ella e insinuaba que ella había invitado al chino. ¡Si ella no había hecho nada!

* * *

><p>—¿Qué quieres? —la mortífera mirada de Touya Kinomoto era inconfundible, además de invariable cada vez que se clavaba en él, pensó Syaoran al momento de verlo abrir la puerta. Y pensar que posiblemente tendría que repetir la misma escena cada sábado durante los próximos meses…<p>

—No creo que sea necesario decirlo, seguramente tu hermana ya lo hizo antes —pero el chino no se amedrentaba tan fácilmente frente al sujeto que le sacaba al menos diez centímetros de altura.

—Mira mocoso…

—¡Hermano! —escucharon la reprimenda de Sakura venir desde el interior de la casa—. Ya deja pasar a Li, te dije que íbamos a estar trabajando hoy.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más van a estar haciendo ese "proyecto" que dices tener? —la miró Touya, remarcando la desconfianza que tenía en que siquiera se tratara de un asunto escolar. Sakura entornó los ojos.

—El tiempo que sea necesario. Es el 30 porciento de nuestra calificación de este ciclo —le lanzó una mirada y fue entonces que Syaoran se dio cuenta: Sakura no tenía la misma cualidad que su hermano para lanzar miradas. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, sus pobres intentos resultaban tan fallidos como los de un pequeño haciendo pucheros. Simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza.

Touya se fue, no sin antes dirigirle otro ceño al chino, y Sakura abrió la puerta de par en par para permitirle pasar, disculpándose una vez más por la actitud de su hermano.

—¿Segura que es así con todos? Cuesta trabajo creer que pueda mantener ese ceño todo el día —señaló mientras se descalzaba en el recibidor. Sakura pareció meditarlo un poco.

—Creo que tienes razón. Normalmente sólo gruñe y lanza miradas por un rato, pero creo que se está _luciendo _un poco contigo.

—No le dijiste lo de la fiesta, ¿verdad? —luego hizo una mueca, pensando en que podía ser peor— ¿O le contaste lo de Meiling? ¡Rayos! —se dio un tope en la frente con la mano.

—Tranquilo, no le dije —se apresuró a aclarar—. Conozco a mi hermano, ¡y mucho menos le contaría lo de Meiling! O seguramente te sacaría los ojos —soltó una risa, divertida de sólo imaginarlo, aunque ciertamente la idea le causaba escalofríos.

—Con justa razón… —masculló el chino para sí—. Oye, de verdad lo siento. No debí haberte metido en este lío —se llevó una mano al cabello, despeinándolo aún más de lo normal al pasar sus dedos entre sus rebeldes mechones, recordando los vergonzosos sucesos del día anterior, justamente al día siguiente en que la famosa repartición de invitaciones había tenido lugar en la escuela.

_**Preparatoria Seiju, un día antes.**_

—Buenos días Li —esa brillante sonrisa lo saludó desde la esquina— ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que tú llegabas a la escuela por otro camino.

—Sí, bueno… —él titubeó—, te estaba esperando. Necesito hablar de algo contigo.

—¿Conmigo? —a pesar de que comenzaba a hacerse tarde, ella detuvo su andar para mirarlo con una incógnita— ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, yo… ayer perdiste tu boleto para la fiesta —pasó saliva—. Un chico que no es de esta escuela lo encontró y me pidió que te lo regresara, entonces… —él mismo se estaba desesperando, así que decidió ir al grano—. El punto es que Meiling pensó que tú me lo habías dado, ¿entiendes? Que tú me habías invitado a la fiesta.

—Ah… —ella parpadeó y entre ellos surgió un silencio que a cada segundo le estaba colmando la paciencia, sacándole los nervios de la piel mientras algunos estudiantes pasaban apresurados a sus costados para llegar a tiempo a su primera clase.

—Y yo… bueno, ésta es la parte complicada —se humedeció los labios con la lengua, sintiéndolos secos de repente—. Verás: pude haberle aclarado que no era así, pero… bueno, ella tuvo un ataque irracional de celos y comenzó a hacerme un berrinche, así que yo me molesté y…

—¿Le dijiste que yo te había invitado?

—Bueno, en realidad no le dije eso… aunque tampoco lo negué —admitió finalmente con gesto derrotado y terriblemente avergonzado.

—Entonces… ¿Meiling piensa que tú y yo iremos juntos a la fiesta? —ella parpadeó una vez más, probablemente confundida, o quizás molesta. Era complicado entender su expresión en esos momentos. Syaoran quería meter la cabeza en el buzón situado a escasos cinco metros de ellos. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Ni siquiera comprendía por qué demonios estaba ahí, dando explicaciones confusas a esa pobre compañera suya en lugar de enfrentar a Meiling y evitar que un problema que ni siquiera debía existir se agrandara hasta ese punto.

La verdad era que la actitud de su prima le había enfermado en demasía y ni siquiera entendía por qué, pero llegar al grado de involucrar a Kinomoto en sus asuntos no era algo de lo que podría enorgullecerse jamás. Lo peor era que el día anterior no había pensado en eso al momento de dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Apenas en la noche había caído en la cuenta: Meiling intentaría tomar represalias contra Kinomoto, quien ni siquiera había movido un dedo para meterse en semejante dilema.

—Lo siento… —luego negó con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes qué? Olvida lo que te dije. Éste es mi problema y yo lo voy a resolver. Lamento haberte involucrado en esto, pero no te preocupes, le diré la verdad a Meiling y te devolveré tu boleto para que puedas invitar a quien quieras, aunque probablemente ya todos en la escuela fueron invitados… —murmuró para sí, sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado y culpable al mismo tiempo.

—Así que aquí estás —una voz, _esa _voz se escuchó a unos pasos de ellos—, y lo mismo digo de ti, Kinomoto. ¿Fue por esto que saliste tan temprano de casa, Xiao Lang? ¿O pensaste que no me daría cuenta?

—Tenía algo de qué hablar con Kinomoto… y también tengo algo que decirte Meiling…

—Pero primero _yo _tengo que hablar con _alguien_ —arrastró la última palabra centrando sus ojos carmesí en su compañera castaña, quien observaba la escena cada vez más confundida.

—Bu… buenos días Meiling —fue lo único que Sakura atinó a decir al ver que ésta se acercaba a ella a grandes pasos, como si quisiera destruir el piso a sus pies.

—¿Qué tienen de buenos? —pareciera que quisiera fulminarla con la mirada—. Kinomoto, ¿sabes que Xiao Lang y yo estamos comprometidos?

—Sí —ella se inclinó hacia atrás cuando la china se acercó hasta casi tocar sus narices con ella. Parecía un lobo olfateando a su presa.

—¿Lo sabes?

Pero ninguna de las dos escuchó la pregunta del extrañado muchacho.

—¿Entonces con qué derecho invitas a _mi _prometido a ser tu pareja en una fiesta? —el grito, más que una pregunta, seguramente había alcanzado a escucharse hasta la reja de la escuela.

—Meiling, tengo algo que decirte… —empezó Syaoran y la mirada asesina de su prima se posó en él, seguida de los ojos verdes de Sakura, que él sencillamente no supo interpretar.

—¡Tú aún tienes que explicarme por qué rayos aceptaste eso! —bufó Meiling, agitada, aunque el ceño en su mirada cambió por uno de sorpresa cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. No menos confundida que furiosa, la joven se volvió para encontrarse nuevamente frente a frente con Sakura, quien inesperadamente le sonrió como si se encontraran de día de campo.

—Es porque somos amigos, nada más.

—Y yo soy su prometida…

—Ayer, durante el almuerzo, les comenté a Eriol y Li-kun que yo trabajo por las tardes —continuó Sakura como si no hubiera sido interrumpida—, así que les expliqué que probablemente no vendría, o que llegaría muy tarde. Li-kun me dijo que tendría entrenamiento ese día y también llegaría tarde a la fiesta, así que pensamos que sería buena idea venir juntos en lugar de hacer que otras dos personas se perdieran de la mitad sólo por estarnos esperando.

—Aún así pudiste haberme invitado a mí —reclamó Meiling mirando a su primo, incrédula.

—Apenas estás haciendo amigos en esta escuela, ¿no? —Sakura continuó—. Creo que esa fiesta sería una buena oportunidad para que conocieras más personas no sólo de nuestra clase, sino de todas. Creo que Li-kun simplemente no quería que te perdieras de eso por su culpa.

Meiling contempló a Sakura. Su ceño desaparecía lentamente hasta sumirse en una profunda meditación. Entonces su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo como una granada y finalmente desvió la mirada hacia la entrada, encaminándose hacia ella con movimientos acartonados.

—Tengo que resolver algo ahorita, así que me iré adelantando. Nos vemos en la primera clase.

Syaoran y Sakura permanecieron observando en silencio el camino por el que la joven había desaparecido sin comprender del todo el repentino cambio de actitud y lo que había sucedido. Sakura entonces se recargó contra la pared y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. Él la miró con asombro, no pudiendo creer aún lo que acababa de pasar: Kinomoto había aceptado formar parte de su estúpido plan e incluso de alguna manera había evitado una erupción más de Meiling en apenas unos minutos.

—Gracias… y discúlpame por meterte en esto —no supo qué más decir. Ella, en cambio, le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Al contrario, creo que fui yo quien te metió en este problema, así que no tienes nada que agradecer —desvió la mirada con las mejillas arreboladas—. Me preocupaba que Meiling malentendiera las cosas, pero creo que todo saldrá bien a fin de cuentas.

—¿Tú? —él alzó una ceja, extrañado— ¿De qué hablas? Fui yo quien…

—¡Ah, olvidé que quedé de verme con Tomoyo en los casilleros para revisar nuestras tareas, ¡y ya es demasiado tarde! ¿No crees que deberíamos estar entrando ya? Espero que la maestra no me obligue a leer frente a la clase otra vez por llegar tarde… —ella se irguió como el rayo nuevamente y reanudó la marcha, dejando con eso el tema zanjado. Syaoran entendió el punto y decidió dejarlo así mientras caminaba a su lado, aunque aún no entendía por qué ella se echaba la culpa de que las cosas hubieran terminado en un embrollo así. De cualquier manera estaba agradecido (y aún terriblemente apenado) con ella y decidió que algún día le regresaría el favor.

_**Presente, casa Kinomoto.**_

—Ah, quería agradecerte que me hayas ayudado con Meiling y yo… —Syaoran sacó una bolsa de papel de su maletín y se la extendió a su compañera.

—¿Para mí? —ella inclinó la cabeza, extrañada. Syaoran asintió rápidamente, sintiendo las mejillas arder. Sakura observó el contenido y soltó un grito de emoción— ¡Chocolates! Gracias, me encantan.

—Pero si ni siquiera los has proba… —se interrumpió cuando ella inesperadamente lo abrazó. Al instante su cuerpo se quedó tieso como una tabla, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar. El ligero ardor en sus mejillas se convirtió entonces en un auténtico boiler. Fueron apenas dos, quizás tres segundos, pero el chino lo sintió como una media hora respirando el sutil y dulce aroma que provenía del cuello de su compañera, asfixiándolo de una manera que podía producirle un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento.

—Eso no importa, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con chocolates está perfecta para mí —le guiñó un ojo, soltándolo—. Li, ¿te sientes bien?

—Estoy bien —él evitó la mano con la que ella pretendía tocar su frente para sentir su temperatura—. Creo que necesito un poco de agua. ¿Puedo?

—¡Claro! Ahorita te traigo un vaso. Aprovecharé para poner éstos en el refrigerador, o se derretirán con este calor —se encaminó hacia la cocina, pero antes de desaparecer en ella se volvió para sonreírle una vez más—. Quizás a medio día podamos tomarnos un descanso para comer unos, ¿no te parece?

—Buena idea —sonrió él. Sakura parpadeó y lució confundida— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada… —rió ella y negó con la cabeza—, es sólo que casi nunca sonríes en la escuela. En un momento vuelvo —anunció y desapareció finalmente, dejándolo de pie, contemplando el vacío.

'_¿Estaba sonriendo…? ¡Ay!' _desvió su atención hacia el suelo al sentir una herida punzante en su tobillo—. Así que ahí estabas —miró con ojos glaciales a la bola de pelos amarilla que le devolvió una felina mirada helada—. Y yo que pensé que finalmente se habían deshecho de ti… ¡Hey, déjame!

Pero Kero parecía entender lo contrario, pues a cada palabra apretaba más sus diminutas y afiladas fauces contra la pierna del muchacho.

—Tú y su hermano son iguales —Syaoran entornó los ojos al cielo—. ¿Acaso ella es la única cuerda en esta casa de locos?

—¡Hoeeee!

_¡CRASH!_

Al escuchar el escándalo de cristales haciéndose añicos contra el suelo, Syaoran suspiró y se encaminó a la cocina con paso torpe gracias al peludo gatito aún colgando de su pie

—Retiro lo dicho…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>__ éste es uno de los capítulos que más me he divertido escribiendo. Tan sólo la idea de imaginarme a Sakura con cara de "What?" al ver la explosión de Meiling y declararle la guerra sin comprender por qué, me hace reír de lo lindo. Como le decía a una amiga justamente ayer: "sólo un despistado comprende a un despistado", ¡Así que comprendo perfectamente a Sakura! (Aunque ella es aún más despistada que yo)._

_Y como vi que extrañaron a Akira en el capítulo pasado, esta vez tuvo una participación muy especial, ya que gracias a él caímos en esta tremenda confusión. También noté que les gustó la aparición de Nakuru en el capítulo pasado, cosa que me agradó bastante, aunque casi no tengo escritas escenas sobre ella, pero eso me incentiva a escribir más y darle vuelo a mi imaginación._

_Por cierto, la vez pasada les pedí que me dejaran sus correos para poder responderles, pero olvidé aclarar que no lo hicieran dentro del texto del review, pues FF. Net no admite direcciones de correo, así que no puedo verlas (ni nadie más) cuando se publica el review. Con base en esto les pido que, en caso de que pongan su dirección correo para que pueda responderles de manera personalizada, lo hagan en el campo destinado a eso por la página (en la misma ventana del review, sólo que arriba, entre las opciones que aparecen)._

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajes. Repito que me he quedado muy gratamente sorprendida ante la respuesta que ha recibido este fic. Sinceramente es algo que no me esperaba. ¡Gracias de corazón! Y espero no defraudarles a lo largo de la historia._

_Hasta la próxima!_


	8. Entre fiestas, persecuciones y un plan

**Capítulo 8**

**Entre fiestas, persecuciones y un plan fallido.**

—¿Ya te vas? —escuchó la voz proveniente de la sala al acercarse al recibidor para dirigirse a la puerta. Eriol se detuvo para permitir que la mujer le alcanzara—. Xiao Lang ni siquiera ha llegado de entrenar.

—No sabía que ya estabas en casa. ¿Regresaste temprano de tus prácticas ahora?

—Sí. Además, Nakuru me trajo en su carro hoy —no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa que intrigó al inglés.

—¿Puedo preguntar si sucedió algo en ese lapso? Por tu rostro, parece algo interesante.

—Pues… digamos que ella le pone mucha pimienta a mi vida laboral.

—No lo dudo —y era la verdad—. ¿Ahora qué hizo mi estimada prima?

_**Esa misma tarde, unas horas antes.**_

—¡Fuutie! —Yukito la alcanzó cerca de la salida—, ¿ya te vas a casa?

—Sí, ya terminé y prometí a mi prima ayudarla a prepararse para una fiesta que tiene en la escuela.

—¿Tu prima? —él lo pensó un segundo—, ¿te refieres a Nakuru? —sus ojos color miel parecían los de un niño cuando la miraba con esa incógnita en ellos.

—¿Nakuru? —Fuutie frunció el ceño, ¿qué tenía que ver ella?

—Oh, lo siento… ¿Nakuru no es tu prima? —y al ver su confusión incrementándose Yukito se quedó de piedra—. Eh… es sólo que yo… perdón, me confundí. Un día me pareció haber escuchado que eran primas, pero…

—Ah, creo que ya sé a qué te refieres: Nakuru no es mi prima, sino la prima de mi… —se paralizó a media frase, sintiendo un repentino e inexplicable pánico de continuar.

'…_mi prometido'._

—¿La prima de tu…?

—De mi… de un pariente lejano —antes de que la última palabra escurriera de su boca, Fuutie sintió un remordimiento que la obligó a desviar la mirada, no entendiendo la razón por la que no le decía toda la verdad.

—Ah, entonces tú y ella…

—Hey, aquí estás —una voz masculina y desconocida para ella llegó a sus oídos. A continuación un varón alto y aparentemente fuerte como un roble se acercó a ellos.

—Hola Touya, ¿qué haces aquí? —Yukito lo recibió con una calidez que contrastaba con la actitud un tanto huraña del otro, quien no dejaba de mirar en todas direcciones con ansiedad, como si buscara algo.

—¿Qué más parece? Es viernes y vine a recogerte. Acordamos que hoy veríamos una película, ¿no?

—¡Claro! —Yukito sonrió—. Por cierto, Touya: ella es Fuutie, es la nueva pasante —se dirigió a la china mientras ésta inspeccionaba al recién llegado de pies a cabeza—. Fuutie, él es mi mejor amigo Touya.

Ambos se saludaron y un silencio ligeramente incómodo se formó entre ellos. Fuutie seguía intentando recordar en dónde había escuchado ese nombre que le parecía tan familiar.

'_Touya…'_

—Oye, ¿te molestaría apurarte? —Touya continuó hablando con su amigo al ver que la otra se espaciaba en sus pensamientos—. Preferiría poder irme antes de que…

—¡Touya-kun! —un grito irrumpió en el pasillo y los hombros del trigueño cayeron casi al suelo.

—Demasiado tarde…

—¡Hola! —una entusiasta Nakuru apareció en escena y de un solo brinco se colgó del cuello del trigueño—, ¡Qué milagro que vienes a visitarme, hace mucho que no te veía.

—En realidad, Touya pasa todos los viernes a recogerme —Yukito informó rápidamente a Fuutie en un susurro, haciendo que la incógnita de la chica creciera aún más.

—Me estás ahorcando… —aunque el gesto del trigueño no expresaba ahogo, sino un fastidio imposible de malinterpretar.

—Fuutie, él es el Touya del que te hablé la otra vez. ¿Verdad que es una lindura? Desde el momento en que lo vi por primera vez quedé prendida de él —comentó Nakuru como si el hombre a su lado no hubiera hecho mención alguna del ahorcamiento al que le estaba sometiendo ni pudiera siquiera escuchar sus comentarios sobre él.

—Prendida… _literalmente_ —remarcó Touya frunciendo el ceño hacia la mujer que continuaba pendiendo de su cuello.

—¿Entonces Touya-san y Nakuru se conocen gracias a ti?

Yukito asintió.

—Todos los viernes Nakuru espera a que Touya llegue para poder saludarlo —añadió con su meliflua sonrisa.

—¿Entonces ellos sólo se ven los viernes… cuando él pasa por ti? —Fuutie se sentía cada vez más enredada—, ¿Quieres decir que ellos dos no son pareja?

—¡Sí lo somos!

—Jamás.

—¡Touya! No ganarás nada negándolo —Nakuru rió y el otro entornó los ojos. A Fuutie no le cabía duda que esos dos hacían una pareja muy dispareja, pero igualmente cómica. La fijación que la mujer tenía con el hombre era definitivamente algo que parecía casi una ironía viendo la rudeza del varón.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? —gruñó el trigueño.

—¿Sabes? Muchos morirían por estar en tu lugar, pero no te preocupes, mi corazón es sólo para ti.

Debía admitirlo: esa mujer era tenaz.

—¿Y por qué no te vas con alguno de esos muchos? Seguramente ellos sabrán apreciar mejor a una mujer como tú…

—¡Ay, qué cosas dices! —ella se llevó una mano a la cara, feliz—. ¿Lo ves? Tú mismo admites lo valiosa que soy para ti.

Yukito y Fuutie suspiraron al presenciar la extraña discusión que tenía lugar frente a ellos. A decir verdad parecía que estaban escuchando dos conversaciones diferentes al ver la vena que el moreno portaba en la frente por un lado y la resplandeciente sonrisa de la mujer por el otro.

Tomando aire y contando hasta diez, Touya decidió que sería sabio no llevar la conversación a más y se desembarazó del abrazo de la chica para dirigirse esta vez a Yukito.

—¿Estás listo? Entre más pronto, mejor.

—Sí, podemos irnos en cuanto quieras —y a esta declaración le siguió una atropellada despedida dirigida por un Touya que parecía querer salir corriendo de allí, arrastrando a su gentil amigo consigo a pesar de una Nakuru que opuso toda la resistencia que su delgado cuerpo le permitió para evitar que esos dos abandonaran el lugar. Fuutie no pudo hacer más que mirarlo todo como un espectador anonadado.

—Esos dos son muy diferentes entre sí —comentó Fuutie a su amiga una vez que ambos se hubieron marchado—. No sé cómo pueden ser amigos: uno es todo un caballero, muy dulce y gentil, además de alegre y…

—¡Y guapísimo! —la interrumpió Nakuru—, ¿verdad que Touya es todo un dios?

Fuutie se limitó a parpadear. ¿Bajo qué contexto podía caber la premisa de que estuviera describiendo al tal Touya?

—Y lo mejor es que intenta hacerse el difícil, ¡pero es obvio que lo traigo vuelto loco! —soltó una carcajada y caminó alegremente a la salida—. ¿No vienes? Si quieres te llevo a tu casa en mi auto, no me queda lejos del camino.

Fuutie requirió varios segundos para poder maquinar un asentimiento con la cabeza, no pudiendo conectar lo que había visto y oído con la lógica de su amiga Nakuru.

"Es obvio que lo traigo vuelto loco"… ¿había algún significado coloquial para esa frase en japonés que ella no conociera? ¿Era alguna especie de sarcasmo muy bien disfrazado?

'_Es eso, o esta mujer es un caso muy especial' _conteniendo la risase encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la morena que le esperaba en la puerta.

_**Tiempo presente.**_

—Olvídalo —rió Fuutie—, es una larga historia. Además, me inquieta que Xiao Lang aún no esté aquí. ¿No irá él también a la fiesta? Espero que no espere escaparse de asistir —hizo un mohín—. ¿Sabes? Desde pequeño tenía esa costumbre y…

—Descuida, estoy seguro de que él irá más tarde. Además, yo voy a pasar primero por Daidouji, así que tengo que salir temprano, pero en realidad la fiesta apenas está por comenzar.

—Sabes que, como toda buena chica, tardará en salir, ¿cierto? —preguntó Fuutie y él asintió—. Aún así quieres llegar puntual como todo un caballero… y te has puesto muy guapo —se abanicó ella con una mano en gesto chusco—. ¡Esa chica va a despertar envidias por doquier!

—Es extraño que pienses así, siendo mi prometida —ironizó Eriol.

—Tu prometida, pero no tu amada ni la dueña de tu corazón.

—Daidouji tampoco lo es.

—Pero tiene más probabilidades de serlo que yo, ¿no te parece? —sonrió Fuutie acercándose a la puerta para abrirla ella misma—. Sobre todo después de que nuestro pequeño "trato" se cumpla —le guiñó un ojo, a lo que él se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

—No deberías estar tan segura. ¿Sabes? Alguna vez creí que podría llegar a enamorarme de ti —comentó como si hablara del clima y la hora—. Claro que eso fue hace ya muchos ayeres.

—Tienes 16, ¿cuántos ayeres pudieron ser? —ella arqueó una ceja intrigada.

—Cuando te conocí.

—Eras apenas un niño.

—Y tú la joven más hermosa y solitaria que había visto en toda mi vida —Eriol se encogió de hombros, haciéndola arquear ambas cejas ante la sencillez con la que declaraba algo así—. Aunque sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contigo. Es extraño, ¿verdad? De haber sabido que llegaríamos a estar "comprometidos" —recalcó—, nunca te hubiera hecho esa promesa.

—Cuesta trabajo creerlo. Tú, Eriol Hiragizawa, ¿Realmente hiciste una promesa así a una completa desconocida 7 años mayor que tú sólo porque te gustaba un poco?

Eriol no respondió inmediatamente. Su sonrisa se arqueó un centímetro más y el azul de sus ojos pareció repentinamente más profundo. Caminó hacia la puerta que ella había abierto y la cruzó, antes de lo cual tomó una de las manos femeninas y la llevó hasta sus labios para plantar un minúsculo beso en ella.

—Es probable, mi estimada Fuutie Li.

—¿Y aún así piensas cumplirla?

Eriol soltó su mano y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Por supuesto. Además ya te lo dije: eso fue hace muchos ayeres.

—Tienes razón, has cambiado mucho —y no sólo se refería al corazón del hombre y su turbulenta mentalidad, sino a su ahora alto y atlético físico. Fuutie miró la camisa semi formal del hombre y sus pantalones negros. Era algo un tanto casual, igual que la fiesta a la que iba, pero no podía dejar de tener ese deje de gallardía y elegancia que Eriol Hiragizawa daba a todo cuanto tocaba.

—Lo siento, querida Fuutie, pero tengo que irme. Que pases una buena noche y cuida de Meiling mientras pasan por ella.

—Con gusto. Y diviértete mucho con tu pareja… ¡y no la hagas pasar un mal rato! —tuvo que alzar la voz mientras él se alejaba hacia el taxi que esperaba por él en la entrada.

—¿Acaso me crees capaz? —él se viró a mirarla, a lo que ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Uno _nunca _sabe de qué puedes ser capaz —le guiñó un ojo y regresó a la casa.

* * *

><p>Sakura suspiró por enésima vez en el día mientras recogía los platos de la mesa que acababa de ser desocupada. Consultó una vez más su reloj y se dio cuenta de que sólo le quedaban diez minutos antes de salir. Había pedido permiso para salir temprano, aunque no se atrevió a solicitar más de media hora, pero sabía que al menos le daría algo de tiempo para ir a casa, arreglarse y discutir con su hermano por quincuagésima vez sobre "los pervertidos de las fiestas".<p>

En éstos y más pensamientos estaba cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió nuevamente y a través de ella entró la última persona que esperaba ver en ese lugar en ese preciso instante:

—¿Syaoran? —lo recibió confundida _'Creí que iría directamente a su casa después de entrenar'._

—Hola Akira. Hoy sólo quiero un jugo de naranja por favor —sin mirarla a los ojos, el joven simplemente se dejó caer en una silla. Parecía fatigado, aunque no físicamente, por lo que Sakura decidió atender la orden antes de ir a hablar con él.

—Aquí tienes —dijo cuando regresó y colocó el vaso sobre la mesa—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Se nota? —la miró él con una sonrisa seca y se encogió de hombros—. Hoy hay una fiesta en la escuela… Creo que no te había comentado, pero ¿recuerdas ese boleto que encontraste en Seiju y me diste para que se lo regresara a su dueña? —Sakura simplemente asintió desviando la mirada—. Pues hubo una confusión y hoy tendré que ir a la fiesta con ella como mi pareja.

'_Ouch…' _Sakura omitió hacer un gesto al pensar que el chino hacía sonar aquello como si hubiera sido obligado a hacer algo muy desagradable.

—¿Y no quieres ir con ella? —preguntó tímidamente bajando los ojos a la mesa.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que quiero ir…! —Syaoran se aclaró la garganta y el color en sus mejillas adquirió varios tonos rojizos—. Quiero decir… no es eso lo que me molesta; mejor dicho, no sé qué es lo que me molesta. Quizás sea la actitud de Meiling (ha estado insoportable toda esta semana), o quizás sea que no soy del tipo fiestero… —tomó un sorbo de su jugo y casi pareció decepcionado de que no fuera algo más—, pero sí es cierto que me siento un poco raro. Anoche no pude dormir y creo que fue por pensar en esa maldita fiesta.

—Entonces ¿no piensas ir? —preguntó ella casi temiendo una respuesta negativa.

—Iré, pero de todas formas todavía tengo un poco de tiempo. Quedé de pasar por ella a las 8:30. Lo que no quiero es llegar a casa mientras Meiling esté ahí —consultó su reloj—, aunque probablemente su pareja ya debió haberla recogido.

Meiling había conseguido invitar a Takumi Fugunaga, un muchacho de tercer grado. Según Tomoyo era uno de los chicos más atractivos de la escuela y otro más en las estadísticas de clubes de fans. La gran pregunta era cómo era posible que ese muchacho no hubiera sido invitado antes, pues la china sólo se resignó a no ir con Syaoran hasta el día siguiente después de la dichosa "guerra de los boletos".

—Akira, tú… —Syaoran titubeó—, ¿has salido con muchas chicas?

—¿Qué? —el grito salió de su garganta tan agudo como inesperado. Sakura tosió y se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Parece que tienes mucha popularidad, además de que siempre pareces tranquilo cuando las mujeres te coquetean.

—¿Coquetearme? —Sakura frunció el ceño— ¿A mí?

—Sí —Syaoran entornó los ojos, comenzando a preguntarse si el muchacho siquiera se daba cuenta de que la mitad de su clientela se la pasaba babeando por él.

—Bueno, yo… —Sakura titubeó—, nunca había pensado en eso.

Syaoran dio un último trago a su bebida y dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

—Entonces puedes olvidarlo. Ya veré cómo me las arreglo hoy con ella y el loco de su hermano —susurró el chino más para sí que para el mesero y sacó del bolsillo algo de dinero—. Gracias de todas formas y nos vemos después. Ahora tengo que ir a casa y darme una ducha. Deséame suerte.

El chino se despidió y salió por la puerta con el mismo paso pesado con el que había entrado. Sakura recogió las monedas y el vaso y miró una última vez al lugar por donde el muchacho había desaparecido, confundida.

—Hey, ya es hora —Yuta llegó a su lado y colocó una mano en su hombro—. Creí que tenías prisa hoy, así que déjame eso y vete de una buena vez.

—¡Ah, sí! —Sakura miró el reloj y confirmó que su hora de salida había llegado—. Gracias, ¡nos vemos!

—Espera —su compañero de trabajo la sujetó de la camisa al verla dar un paso hacia la salida—. Tu uniforme…

—¿Qué? ¡Ah! —Sakura soltó una risita nerviosa al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera se había quitado el mandil, ni mucho menos el uniforme de mesero.

—Eres increíble —rió Yuta con una ligera carcajada—. Apúrate y ve a cambiarte. Y ahora que vayas a esa fiesta deberías considerar lo buen compañero que soy, ¡a ver cuándo me presentas a alguna chica linda! —le dio una palmada en la espalda y se dirigió a la cocina con el vaso que había tomado de manos de Akira.

* * *

><p>—¿Lista para bailar? —preguntó al verla terminar su bebida. Tratándose de una fiesta en las instalaciones de la escuela, no estaba permitido vender bebidas alcohólicas, de manera que ambos simplemente habían comprado dos de los cocteles que se ofrecían a base de jugo y gaseosas y se habían ido a conversar un poco más allá de la improvisada pista, donde se habían instalado algunas mesas, sillas y taburetes para quien quisiera descansar o conversar un rato y observar el paisaje nocturno de los jardines escolares iluminados por tenues luces que brotaban desde el piso. Aprovechando el agradable clima primaveral, la fiesta se llevaba a cabo en el exterior.<p>

—No creí que eras del tipo bailador —confesó ella tomando su mano para ponerse de pie.

—Probablemente haya muchas cosas que no creerías de mí, dulce Daidouji.

—Eso suena extraño —ella se mordió el labio para no reír—. ¿Por qué no me llamas simplemente Tomoyo por hoy? Después de todo esto no es más que un juego y podemos fingir ser una pareja, ¿no crees?

—Tienes razón: dulce Tomoyo suena mucho mejor. ¿Y cómo me llamarás tú? —quiso saber con una pizca de picardía en su mirada que ella no dejó pasar para seguirle la corriente.

—¿Qué te parece "querido Eriol"?

—No me puedo quejar. ¿Vamos? —ofreció él su brazo y ambos se dirigieron hacia la pista para unirse a las parejas que en ese momento se movían al ritmo de la música electrónica.

Tomoyo era una persona enérgica de toda la vida, de manera que no tenía problemas para adaptarse a cualquier tipo de música. Podía pasar de un vals a un _techno dance_ en cualquier minuto y no tuvo dificultades en seguir el ritmo con todo su cuerpo rápidamente, pero lo que no esperaba era que el ecuánime y tranquilo Eriol pudiera hacer exactamente lo mismo. Era algo casi irreal ver al _cerebro _de la clase fluyendo de esa manera entre las luces de caleidoscópicos colores que se prendían y apagaban una y otra vez.

Aquello solamente ayudó a sembrar una pregunta más en su inconsciente: ¿qué clase de persona era realmente Eriol Hiragizawa? Era imposible entender cómo sucedía, pero su compañero parecía una persona distinta a cada segundo: lo había visto un sinfín de veces responder correctamente las preguntas de los profesores sin siquiera inmutarse ni detenerse a meditar la respuesta, pero no era un ser frío ni una rata de biblioteca, pues sus habilidades sociales eran igualmente sorprendentes, ya que siempre tenía una sonrisa y una palabra amable que dirigir a cualquiera de sus compañeros. Incluso era conocido por ser todo un caballero al momento de rechazar cualquier declaración de amor. Por otra parte, la energía con la que competía durante los eventos deportivos escolares era apenas comparable con la de sus compañeros más hiperactivos, pero el control y la calma con la que movía sus ágiles dedos sobre las teclas de un piano parecían más propios de un experimentado adulto que de un adolescente. Ahora el muchacho vibraba frente a ella al compás de sonidos sin nombre y luces titilantes, como si el mundo se revolviera a su alrededor.

Como si eso fuera poco, estaba esa sonrisa misteriosa que nunca abandonaba su expresión y esos ojos intrigantes que parecían ocultar mucho más de lo que decían.

Esa mirada.

Tomoyo dio un giro para darle la espalda al notar que él la había descubierto contemplándolo de esa manera y fingió hacer de esto parte de su baile, pero se detuvo en seco al sentir un cosquilleo sobre su hombro desnudo por el cuello _halter _de su blusa.

—¿Por qué te escondes, _dulce Tomoyo_? —sintió el cálido aliento rozando en su oído y su pecho se constriñó—. Después de todo esto _también_ es un juego para ti, ¿o me equivoco? —la parafraseó con un tono en su voz que ella no supo identificar, pero que envió convulsos escalofríos por toda su espalda al sentir su mano en su cintura para girarla y dejarla nuevamente frente a él, frente a esa misma sonrisa.

* * *

><p>—Tú otra vez —la mirada glacial de Touya estaba ahí una vez más al abrir la puerta. Syaoran ya no podía imaginarlo de otra manera. Pero, antes de que siquiera una respuesta pudiera venirle a la mente, una figura asomó por detrás del alto trigueño.<p>

—¡Nos vemos, hermano! —tomándolos a ambos por sorpresa, Sakura se deslizó por un lado de Touya y cogió la mano del chino para correr halando de él hasta cruzar la reja de entrada—, ¡Adiós!

—¡No regreses muy noche monstruo! —advirtió Touya admitiendo que se la había jugado muy bien su hermana menor al no darle siquiera oportunidad de reaccionar—. Ese monstruo se está haciendo cada día más astuto —susurró para sí al verlos alejarse y entró nuevamente en la casa.

—Ya no nos ve —sonrió Sakura volteando hacia atrás y disminuyó su paso hasta caminar tranquilamente. Apenas entonces soltó la mano de Syaoran y se volvió hacia él—. Perdón, pero creí que sería la única manera de evitar las amenazas, advertencias, discusiones, etc. que siempre hace cuando salgo con algún chico.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes, creo que estuvo mejor así —admitió Syaoran y sólo en ese momento tuvo oportunidad de contemplar mejor el atuendo de su compañera, que consistía en un sencillo vestido rosa pastel con tirantes violetas y un listón que ceñía su torso en el mismo color. Había imaginado que su compañera llevaría zapatos de tacón alto, pero en lugar de eso ella llevaba zapatillas a juego con el vestido. Su cabello corto iba suelto, apenas adornado con un discreto broche en forma de flor de cerezo.

—Te ves muy bien Li —habló ella antes de que él pudiera hacerlo y él observó su atuendo rápidamente: pantalones color caqui y una camisa de manga corta color verde militar. Era algo bastante informal y sencillo, por lo que se había sentido algo inseguro al pensar que ella pudiera vestirse como su prima Meiling o algo así.

—Tú también te ves... —¿linda? ¿bonita? ¿hermosa? Descubrió que escoger una palabra adecuada era imposible. Las anteriores eran totalmente ciertas para la bella castaña, pero definitivamente no se imaginaba diciéndole eso tan fácilmente—, bien… muy bien —fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir.

—Gracias, no estaba segura de cómo se vería, pero quise ser práctica para poder bailar a gusto —rió ella—. Además, así podemos caminar a la escuela sin problemas.

—¿Eh? Está bien, como tú prefieras —él había llegado ahí caminando como siempre, pero había terminado imaginando que lo mejor después de recogerla sería pedir un taxi como había hecho Eriol. Tenía la idea de que a las mujeres no les gustaba caminar. ¿Por qué otra razón les gustarían tanto los automóviles y andar en taxi?

—¿No quieres caminar? —ella alzó una ceja, extrañada—. Si quieres podemos…

—Claro que sí, en realidad así está mejor para mí —sonrió él y anduvo el paso a su lado, dándose oportunidad de disfrutar del ligero viento en la cálida noche. Había pensado que sería mucho más incómodo salir así con una chica, después de todo era por eso que lo evitaba en la medida de lo posible, pero paso a paso descubrió que no resultaba ser algo tan malo, o quizás era el ambiente familiar y agradable que Sakura parecía llevar siempre consigo.

—¿No tuviste problemas para salir temprano del trabajo? —decidió hacer plática al darse cuenta de que no había más ruido que el de sus pasos en la banqueta de esa tranquila calle.

—No. Todo salió bien, aunque ya casi se me pasaba la hora de venirme —rió la castaña y él no pudo evitar sonreír. Entonces se sumieron en una conversación casual y fluida, hablando de esto y aquello durante un par de cuadras hasta que ambos tuvieron que detenerse en seco al ver pasar una mancha blanca junto a sus pies. Sakura no pudo evitar pegar un grito y dar un salto hacia atrás, como pretendiendo esconderse a las espaldas del chino.

—¿Te dan miedo los perros? —preguntó Syaoran volviendo el rostro para mirarla. Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos como platos.

—¿Era un perro? —preguntó en un hilo de voz. En respuesta, él señaló al animal que había llegado a la otra acera y se había detenido. Era un pequeño _poodle_ blanco, o quizás beige; era difícil saberlo bajo las luces de las farolas. Sakura rió—. Creí que era un fantasma —y se llevó una mano a la nuca, visiblemente avergonzada.

—¿Un fantasma? —¿de dónde rayos había sacado semejante idea? Había que ser muy asustadizo para llegar a pensar que una bola de pelos podía ser un fantasma, pensó Syaoran, aunque hizo lo que pudo para evitar soltar una carcajada en ese momento. Aún así no tuvo que esforzarse mucho, pues al instante siguiente una pequeña que llegaba corriendo a ellos captó su atención.

—¡Kumo! —llamó la niña jadeante y al ver al animal quiso alcanzarlo, pero el perro volvió a emprender la huída—, ¡Kumo, no! —pidió, pero era muy tarde. La pequeña, que apenas debía alcanzar los 6 años, rompió a llorar.

—No llores —conmovida, Sakura se acercó a ella e intentó consolarla, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue no ver a los padres por ningún lado. Entonces preguntó por ellos.

—Estábamos todos en el parque Pingüino cuando Kumo se escapó. Ellos estaban con mi hermanita, así que creo que no se han dado cuenta —ella se puso a analizar con toda la seriedad que su escasa experiencia le permitía.

—¿Qué te parece si te ayudamos a traer a Kumo de regreso? —al escuchar esto, el rostro infantil se iluminó y el llanto pareció ceder.

—¿Me van a ayudar? —miró con un par de enormes ojos marrones a Sakura y ésta dirigió la misma mirada a Syaoran, quien se encogió de hombros y asintió lentamente.

—Sí —confirmó Sakura al verlo estar de acuerdo—, pero primero tienes que volver al parque Pingüino con tus papás, así podremos saber dónde encontrarte cuando hallemos a Kumo —le guiñó un ojo a la pequeña y ella asintió en acuerdo.

—¡Entonces voy al parque! ¿Seguros que encontrarán a Kumo? —preguntó una vez más y Syaoran fue quien se adelantó a responder esta vez.

—Mientras más pronto vayamos a buscarlo, más pronto lo hallaremos, así que apresúrate y deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de eso.

—¡Está bien! —ella acató sus palabras como si fueran órdenes y salió corriendo en la dirección por la que había llegado —¡Gracias!

—¡Nos vemos! —Sakura agitó una mano y al verla alejarse se volvió hacia Syaoran—. Perdón, creo que vamos a llegar todavía más tarde por mi culpa, pero…

—Olvida eso ahora. Tenemos un _poodle_ que encontrar —Syaoran hizo a un lado sus disculpas y le guiñó un ojo para mostrarle que todo estaba en orden—, así que hay que darnos prisa antes de que se nos adelante demasiado.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo y ambos comenzaron a correr en la misma dirección en la que el can había huido.

* * *

><p>—Encontré esto —Takumi le extendió un plato con rollos de sushi que había comprado en uno de los puestos instalados en el patio—, creo que los hicieron los de primero.<p>

Meiling miró con recelo la comida antes de tomar el plato y llevarse un trozo a la boca. Al menos Takumi estaba llevando bien su papel de pareja durante la fiesta, contrario a ella, que no cesaba de alternar miradas entre su reloj y las instalaciones de la escuela en busca del joven de ojos ámbar.

—No están tan mal —comentó al darse cuenta de que su "cita" esperaba una respuesta.

—Creo que los de cangrejo están mejor, ¿quieres? —él le ofreció un rollo de su plato, que ella contempló por el rabillo de su ojo antes de rechazarlo con un movimiento de la mano.

—¿Dónde rayos están? —comentó finalmente—. Son casi las 9:30, se supone que ya deberían haber llegado aquí.

El muchacho, en lugar de sentirse ofendido por la evidente falta de atención que despertaba en ella, se encogió de hombros y siguió su mirada hacia la entrada y los jardines.

—Desde hace rato he estado haciéndome la misma pregunta —expresó con tono serio—. Si tu primo no viene con Kinomoto, todo esto habrá sido en vano.

Meiling le dirigió una sonrisa seca. Al menos en eso ambos estaban de acuerdo. Era de esperarse, pues ésa era la razón por la que lo había escogido.

No había sido difícil saber que encontraría en Takumi a un aliado. Gracias a Daidouji se había enterado de que en esa escuela existían múltiples clubs de fans y el de Sakura Kinomoto era uno de ellos. Haciendo a un lado el hecho de que aquello le resultaba estúpido e irrisorio, la jugada de Meiling había sido directa: encontrar a uno de los miembros más participativos del blog y convencerlo de ayudarla en su plan de evitar que la peligrosa amistad de Sakura y Syaoran se saliera de los cánones de un simple compañerismo. A decir verdad, había resultado más sencillo de lo que esperaba: Takumi estaba plenamente enterado de que Syaoran había sido el elegido por Sakura para la fiesta y no estaba nada contento con ello, así que no lo pensó dos veces antes de sumarse a su plan e incluso aportar algunas ideas.

'_Ahora sólo hay un problema…' _pensó Meiling apretando la mandíbula: _'¿dónde demonios están esos dos?'_

—Por cierto, te ves muy bien —murmuró Takumi a su lado sin darle realmente mucha importancia al comentario—. Sólo espero que él también se dé cuenta de eso.

Meiling resopló con mofa—. Lo mismo digo: se ve que te esmeraste hoy —analizó detenidamente las impecables ropas del muchacho, que iban justo a tono con las suyas. Cualquiera que no estuviera al tanto de la situación sin duda pensaría que formarían una pareja perfecta, aunque aquello no podía estar más alejado de la realidad. Takumi era guapo, eso no podía negarlo, pero no era a él a quien ella buscaba impresionar y viceversa, pero eso no importaba mientras los dos elementos principales de su estrategia siguieran sin llegar.

Continuando sobre ese mismo pensamiento, aún había algo que Meiling no terminaba de entender: ¿cómo era que un sujeto tan guapo y solicitado por las mujeres, como era el caso de Takumi, hubiera decidido fijarse en la sosa Kinomoto?

'_En gustos se parten géneros' _Meiling entornó los ojos y meneó la cabeza negativamente antes de consultar nuevamente su reloj. _'¿Dónde diablos estás Xiao Lang?'_

* * *

><p>—¡No puede ser! —masculló Syaoran al ver a dónde se dirigía la pelusa blanca después de haberla perseguido por un buen rato. Sakura estuvo de acuerdo con él—, ¡Que no entre al templo Tsukimine! —ambos sabían que sería más complicado encontrarlo en ese lugar que no contaba con la misma iluminación que la calle, además de que su generosa extensión albergaba amplias áreas verdes entre las cuales encontrar al animal se volvería cosa casi imposible.<p>

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Sakura al entrar a la explanada del templo y no ver al célebre Kumo por ninguna parte. Syaoran no respondió hasta que escuchó un sonido entre los arbustos que se encontraban en el lado oriente de la explanada.

—¡Por allá! —ambos emprendieron nuevamente la carrera y no tardaron en llegar a uno de los estanques que se conectaban por un pequeño riachuelo que corría por la parte posterior del templo.

—No veo nada —habló Sakura. Era verdad: la única luz en esa área eran los rayos mortecinos de una media luna.

—Shhh, escucha —indicó el chino y ella prestó atención, oyendo el remover de las plantas a la orilla del estanque. Entonces alcanzó a ver la mancha blanca que salía de entre unos arbustos y se aproximaba al agua para meter su hocico en ella.

—Está tomando agua, creo que ya está cansado —¿cómo podría no estarlo, después de casi una hora de asedio incesante?

—Excelente —Syaoran bajó la voz y ella lo imitó—. Lo mejor será rodearlo: tú sigue por este lado de la orilla y yo iré por el otro lado. Cuando te lo indique, tú avanzas hacia él haciendo todo el ruido que puedas para asustarlo. Entonces él correrá en la otra dirección y será cuando yo lo atrape. ¿Entendiste? —ella asintió con un quedo "sí" y él comenzó a andar silenciosamente por donde había dicho. Sakura intentó aproximarse lo más que pudo al can sin hacer el menor ruido y esperó por la señal del ambarino. Su corazón latía estrepitosamente en su pecho, como si en lugar de agarrar a un perro estuviera a punto de atrapar a un peligroso criminal y todo dependiera de llevar a cabo con la mayor exactitud posible un complicadísimo plan para acorralarlo.

No tardó en ver a Syaoran al otro lado. Entonces éste alzó una mano y Sakura supo que ésa era la señal. A partir de ese momento todo pareció correr en cámara rápida: ella pegó un salto y comenzó a dar grandes pasos hacia el animal que, espantado, huyó en la otra dirección, tal como Syaoran había predicho. En ese justo momento el chino salió a su encuentro y se lanzó hacia él, aunque el asustado can alcanzó a reaccionar justo a tiempo para volver sobre sus pasos y emprender nuevamente la huida. Al verlo correr directamente hacia ella y sabiendo que ésa sería su última oportunidad, Sakura se abalanzó sobre el pequeño Kumo y apretó firmemente su cuerpecito entre sus brazos al sentir que había logrado cogerlo. Lo único que no calculó bien en su movimiento fue el impulso que la hizo rodar por la orilla para terminar acuatizando en el otrora tranquilo estanque sagrado.

—¡Lo tengo! —gritó triunfal al ponerse de pie con el perro agitándose entre sus brazos y el agua hasta la cintura. Syaoran no tardó en rodear los escasos metros que los separaban por la orilla y entrar al agua para llegar a su lado.

—Excelente atajada —sonrió aliviado el chino al ver al perro bajo control—. Ven, te ayudaré a salir —le tendió una mano y fue sólo entonces que Sakura se dio cuenta de que él también estaba en el estanque.

—Oye, no tenías por qué mojarte —se mordió el labio al verlo con el agua hasta la cadera, a lo que él se encogió de hombros.

—Tú tampoco, y aún así lo hiciste —le sonrió con una calidez que hubiera detenido una guerra nuclear y se acercó a examinar a Kumo, que parecía mucho más tranquilo que al inicio.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —de pronto escucharon una voz que se acercaba a ellos y vislumbraron la luz de una lámpara de mano.

—Hora de irnos —no bien hubo dicho esto, Syaoran tomó a Sakura de la mano para ayudarla a salir del estanque y una vez afuera le quitó al animal para cargarlo con el brazo libre.

—¡Oigan, ustedes! —finalmente la luz llegó al estanque y los iluminó por un instante infinitesimal antes de que el chino emprendiera carrera arrastrando a la castaña consigo.

—¡Espera Syaoran! —alcanzó a musitar Sakura al saberse halada entre los arbustos y sentir que sus pies corrían a toda velocidad intentando seguir el paso de su compañero en la oscuridad.

—¡Oigan! —volvieron a escuchar el llamado y Kumo pareció responder con un ladrido.

—¡Shhhh! —intentó silenciarlo Syaoran y pareció funcionar por el momento, pues el poodle calló y entonces los tres pudieron continuar su acelerado camino hacia la entrada del templo. Sólo ahí Syaoran soltó la mano de Sakura para no hacerla caer al bajar las escaleras y ambos prácticamente volaron por ellas hasta llegar a la calle, en donde el muchacho volvió a coger la mano femenina y tiró nuevamente de ella para desaparecer rápidamente al doblar la esquina. Aunque para este momento ya no escuchaban pasos que los siguieran, no se detuvieron sino hasta dos cuadras y una vuelta después, en donde prácticamente se desplomaron para tomar un poco de aire a causa de ambas corridas: en la que habían sido persecutores, y en la que habían sido los perseguidos.

—Por un momento creí que nos atraparían —jadeó Sakura recargada contra la pared.

—No iba a dejar que lo hicieran tan fácilmente —replicó Syaoran y miró al perro entre sus brazos— ¿Nunca te enseñaron que los jardines de un templo no son para jugar? —esto despertó una carcajada de la castaña que lo sorprendió.

—Creo que está en su lista de lecciones por aprender, después de "no escapar" —bromeó y él rió con ello—. Tengo sed —confesó al finalmente poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera encontrar a Kumo y escapar de los guardias del templo.

—Pues… creo que tengo suficiente agua en mis zapatos para saciar a un camello —ofreció Syaoran y la sonrisa de la castaña se amplió ante la ocurrencia. Nunca había imaginado al chino soltarse y relajarse de esa manera con ella, al menos no como "Sakura".

—Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo tanta sed. Puedes guardarlo para ti —entonces se incorporó nuevamente e intentó exprimir inútilmente un poco de agua de su vestido, que ahora era rosa con caprichosos grabados cafés no sólo en la tela, sino en su piel gracias al lodo adquirido en la caída—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque Pingüino? Es hora de regresar un Kumo a su dueña.

—Me parece perfecto —Syaoran la imitó y ambos comenzaron un penoso andar bajo las farolas. A cada nuevo paso un pequeño charco de agua brotaba de los dos pares de zapatos.

—Hey, tienes razón: tus zapatos son dos albercas —bromeó Sakura señalando a sus pies. Syaoran simuló un ceño y torció su sonrisa.

—Mira quién lo dice…

* * *

><p>Cuando la música cambió a una melodía lenta Tomoyo se detuvo y dirigió una sonrisa a su compañero de baile.<p>

—Parece que es un buen momento para descansar —declaró y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia las bancas, pero se vio impedida de hacerlo cuando la mano del joven tomó la suya.

—Sólo una pieza más —sintió que la otra mano de Eriol tomaba su cintura y la acercaba suavemente a él. Tomoyo sintió un brinco en su pecho ante la sutil caricia, pero luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no ruborizarse.

—Está bien, sólo una más —al encontrarse respirando junto a su pecho, Tomoyo tuvo que desviar su atención hacia los jardines—. Sakura y Li aún no han llegado. Me pregunto si habrá pasado algo.

—Si está con Syaoran no le pasará nada, no te preocupes —la tranquilizó él sin detener el lento compás de sus movimientos. Tomoyo respiró hondo para calmarse y sólo consiguió impregnar sus pulmones con la colonia del varón, que le recordó ligeramente al aire de las montañas.

—¿No estás cansado de bailar? Porque creo que necesito un vaso de agua —se apartó unos centímetros de él para no respirar ese aroma que le alteró durante un segundo los nervios. Entonces lo observó mejor y vio que algunas perlas de sudor corrían por el rostro del inglés sin afectar su semblante sombrío y misterioso. Su cabello también se había humedecido al sudar al ritmo de la electrónica, pero sus ojos no habían cambiado un ápice durante el transcurso de la noche.

—En realidad estoy muy bien por el momento —sonrió él y se detuvo—, pero si ése es tu deseo, _dulce Tomoyo_, con gusto te traeré un vaso —soltó su cintura y sujetando su mano la guió por entre la gente hacia un área más despejada—. ¿Qué te gustaría tomar?

Estaba coqueteándole a sabiendas de que al día siguiente todo volvería a la normalidad y Tomoyo lo sabía. Su actitud era muy cínica al hacer eso, pero también decía mucho a la chica sobre la personalidad del joven, así que decidió ponerse pies de plomo y continuar el juego hasta ver a dónde llegaba, de manera que hizo a un lado su ligero rubor y dirigió una sonrisa a su compañero.

—Cualquier cosa, en tanto sea refrescante. Confío en tu gusto.

Eriol asintió y salió hacia la barra de bebidas regresando con un preparado de color verde que Tomoyo contempló detenidamente antes de aceptar.

—Recuerda que no hay alcohol en esta fiesta, así que no me mires así. Además, dijiste que confiarías en mí, ¿lo recuerdas?

—En tu gusto, no precisamente en ti —aclaró ella con una ceja suspicaz.

—Me temo que tienes razón. Entonces dime, _dulce Tomoyo_, ¿qué necesito hacer para ganarme esa confianza?

Esa sonrisa nuevamente. Sus palabras parecían serias y el sonido con el que las decía era suave y pausado, pero el añil de sus ojos nuevamente se burlaba a cada sílaba y hurgaba en una retorcida estrategia. Era un guasón con la máscara de caballero en armadura de plata. Si ésa era su manera de jugar con las chicas (y tenía comprobado que le resultaba muy bien, dado su descomunal número de seguidoras), Tomoyo también tenía sus propias técnicas de desarme. Eriol acababa de toparse con la adolescente equivocada, pensó.

—¿Realmente te interesa mi confianza?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces te lo dejaré muy sencillo —sonrió ella inocentemente—: todo lo que tienes que hacer es quitarte esa horrible máscara hipócrita y ser tú mismo, _querido Eriol._

—¿De eso se trata? ¡Vaya! Sabía que eras una persona especial, Tomoyo Daidouji —Eriol tardó apenas dos segundos en responderle y regresarle la sonrisa, pero esos dos segundos expresaron mucho más de lo que ella había visto en él desde que lo conocía: sus pozas azules se habían abierto por completo finalmente, dejando entrever una profundidad tan honda como difícilmente alcanzable, e igualmente temerosa de ser descubierta. Su sonrisa había temblado durante una décima de segundo, como si quisiera hacerle mil confesiones antes de regresar a su usual parodia de sí misma. En resumen, ahí había estado durante escasos dos segundos, pero Tomoyo sabía que finalmente había conocido al verdadero Eriol Hiragizawa.

Además, no tardó en comprender la bien pensada respuesta de Eriol: le había dado la razón en lo referente a su fachada al no negarlo, pero se había abstenido muy bien de hacer cualquier promesa sobre cambiarlo.

No muy lejos de ahí se observaba una pareja discutiendo junto al tronco de un árbol. Él tomaba su mano intentando impedir que ella caminara hacia la joven de ojos violetas.

—¿Para qué quieres ir con ella?

—¡Ella tiene que saber a dónde fueron Kinomoto y Xiao Lang y por qué no vinieron a la fiesta! —gruñó Meiling con su mirada escarlata manando llamas.

—¿No te das cuenta? —insistió Takumi—. Si vas y haces eso _ellos_ se enterarán de que durante toda la fiesta estuviste al pendiente de su llegada. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Yo sólo quiero saber a dónde se llevó a Xiao Lang —Meiling desvió la mirada con un muy marcado ceño y bufó—. Justo cuando creí que todo saldría bien… ¡Esa estúpida de Kinomoto arruinó mis planes!

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices chiquilla —Takumi se puso serio—. Recuerda que estás hablando de Kinomoto-san y no permitiré que te expreses así de ella. A ti no te gustaría que dijeran esas cosas de tu querido primito, ¿cierto?

Meiling estaba a punto de replicar, pero al ver la mirada del chico comprendió que iba muy en serio y entendió que, en efecto, era un trato justo si ella misma no quería que hablaran mal de Syaoran.

—Aún así… lo arruinó todo al no venir —masculló apretando la mandíbula y en un brusco movimiento se liberó del agarre de Takumi. Ya no era necesario que la detuviera de ir con Daidouji.

* * *

><p>—Problema resuelto —Syaoran se metió las manos a los bolsillos al ver a la familia alejarse del parque Pingüino acompañada del inquieto Kumo debidamente atado a una correa.<p>

—Gracias por ayudar —suspiró Sakura y se dejó caer sobre una de las bancas— ¡Estoy muerta!

—Ni lo digas —acordó el ambarino y se sentó a su lado—. Fue una noche un poco movida, ¿eh?

—¡Ese pequeño era incansable! —rió Sakura

—E inalcanzable… —agregó él.

—¡Y el guardián del templo! —exclamó ella abriendo los ojos de par en par de sólo recordarlo—. De verdad pensé que nos iba a atrapar y… ni siquiera me puedo imaginar qué es lo que nos hubiera hecho.

—Hubieras visto tu cara cuando te iluminó con la lámpara…

—¿Mi cara? —ella alzó una ceja irónica— ¡Ja! Pues no te estarías burlando si hubieras visto la tuya —lo señaló con un dedo y él se encogió de hombros.

—Al menos yo me moví. Tú estabas paralizada como una estatua.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues… pues… —Sakura estaba más que dispuesta a replicar. Lamentablemente ya no se le pudo ocurrir nada más que decir al chino. Su única escapatoria fue soltar una carcajada burlándose de sí misma y de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar. Al verla sujetarse el estómago a causa de las incontenibles contracciones, Syaoran tampoco tuvo más remedio que unírsele.

Luego de un rato y no pudiendo soportar más el dolor de su abdomen por las carcajadas, Sakura comenzó a tranquilizarse y tomar aire. Incluso tuvo que enjugar una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla. Miró entonces a Syaoran y se dio cuenta de que jamás había visto reír así al chico. De hecho, en la escuela era imposible siquiera imaginarlo sonriendo un poco y, aunque siempre estaba más relajado con Takeshi y aun con Akira, definitivamente esas risotadas eran probablemente cosa de una vez en la vida, así que se divirtió contemplándolo durante un poco más, hasta que el chino tampoco soportó el dolor abdominal y tuvo que ceder a la calma.

—Creo que ya es muy tarde para ir a la fiesta —Sakura recostó la cabeza contra el respaldo de la banca y miró a las estrellas de la noche avanzada.

—¿Aún pensabas ir _así_? —con un movimiento de sus ojos Syaoran señaló a sus ropas mojadas y sucias y su cabello enmarañado. Sakura se vio entonces y luego lo analizó a él, llegando a una única conclusión: ambos eran un desastre.

—Tienes razón. Supongo que esto significa que nos la perdimos por completo —ladeando la cabeza dirigió una mirada arrepentida a su compañero—. Disculpa, por mi culpa te…

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra —él alzó una mano para señalarle que callara. Luego desvió la mirada—. No tenía muchas ganas de ir de todas formas, y si pudiera elegir entre esto y aquello, creo que volvería a perseguir a esa bola de pelos una vez más —se quitó ambos zapatos para estilar el agua que los inundaba y agregó sin mirarla—. Eres una buena corredora.

—Los deportes son mi único fuerte en la escuela —admitió ella haciendo lo mismo con sus zapatillas—, aunque jamás podría alcanzarte en una carrera.

Por toda respuesta, Syaoran se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie después de calzarse nuevamente los zapatos. Le tendió una mano después de que ella se colocara las zapatillas y la ayudó a incorporarse.

—Te acompañaré a tu casa.

—¿Tan pronto? —ella simuló un puchero—, ¡Pero si la diversión apenas comenzaba!

—Con mayor razón —de la misma manera él fingió terror—. Si eso era el inicio, no quiero quedarme para ver el resto —y ya se disponían a emprender el camino de regreso cuando un gruñido manó del estómago de Sakura.

—Perdón… —se sonrojó ella sin detener la marcha.

—Uhm… Yo también tengo hambre. Sólo tomé un jugo después de entrenar. ¿Qué te parece si primero pasamos por algo de comer? Yo invito —sonrió satisfecho al verla aceptar su invitación y se metió nuevamente las manos a los bolsillos. Lo bueno era que la noche no estaba tan fresca, o estarían congelándose con esas ropas empapadas. Aunque lo más importante era que finalmente no había tenido que ir a esa condenada fiesta a soportar las escenas de Meiling.

Hablando de su prima…

Al final las cosas habían resultado a favor de Meiling, quien tan molesta estaba de que ambos fueran juntos a la fiesta. Si ella hubiera sabido que pasarían la noche corriendo, se enlodarían en un estanque y terminarían comiendo en el primer puesto de comida que encontrara en el camino, seguramente no hubiera causado tanto escándalo desde un inicio, o al menos eso imaginaba el ingenuo muchacho.

'_Ahora no tiene razones para quejarse' _meneó la cabeza.

Ni siquiera podría considerársele una cita, a menos que el hecho de que él se hubiera divertido como rara vez lo había hecho en su vida pudiera ser causa de celos para su prima, pero ésa no había sido su intención en un principio, de manera que no podía tomarse en cuenta ¿cierto?

—¡Mira! Ahí hay mucha gente. Seguro debe estar muy rico, ¿vamos? —una sonriente Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos, espantando la sensación de sus ropas húmedas con la calidez de su sonrisa, haciéndolo olvidar lo que fuera que estaba meditando hasta ese preciso instante. Asintió lentamente y ella abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes con entusiasmo, tomándolo de la mano para apresurarlo al ver que él caminaba tan tranquilamente. Un escalofrío invadió el brazo del chino erizando sus bellos hasta trepar por su cuello al sentir el contacto femenino.

'_Hace más frío del que pensé' _fue la única explicación que se le ocurrió a pesar del calor primaveral que impregnaba el ambiente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>__Casi no actualizo este fin de semana. Tuve una semana bastante ajetreada, pero ayer y el viernes trabajé arduamente para que este capítulo pudiera ver la luz hoy, así que espero no haber malogrado las cosas con la prisa, aunque quizás a algunas les parezca un capítulo bastante cargado con todo lo que sucedió (cosa que queda clara desde el mismo título)._

_Nuevamente vemos aparecer a Nakuru y poco a poco iremos descubriendo la naturaleza de las relaciones de los personajes secundarios, cosa que irá cobrando más importancia poco a poco._

_También aparece un nuevo personaje que intentará poner su granito de arena para evitar que Sakura y Syaoran se unan. ¿Qué les parece Takumi en ese aspecto? _

_Y no pregunto lo que opinan de Eriol en este capítulo, ya que seguramente lo sabré a través de sus reviews (y ya me lo puedo imaginar), pero sí mencionaré que en este capítulo sucede una pauta muy importante para la trama: Eriol ha sido retado de una manera muy especial por la mismísima Tomoyo. ¿Quiere decir que el inglés se quitará la máscara frente a ella? ¿O cómo piensa reaccionar él? O quizás ahora sea ella quien hurga su propio plan para lograr su cometido. Cualquier cosa puede pasar._

_Pasando a la pareja principal: ¿Syaoran tendrá razón al pensar que su catastrófico paseo con Sakura no podría considerarse una cita? ¿Meiling no tendría por qué encelarse de ello? ¡Ay, pobre muchacho! Con una pareja tan ingenua como esos dos no me sorprende la cantidad de cosas que les pasan…_

_El próximo capítulo cambiaremos de escenario, así que prepárense para marcharnos a la playa. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y comentar sus impresiones. Ya veo también que varios me han agregado al face. Pronto subiré una imagen de Tomoyo y por ambos medios se lo haré saber. _

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	9. Sol, arena y mar

**Capítulo 9**

**Sol, arena y mar**

—¡Qué calor! —Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente para hacerse sombra sobre los ojos, que contemplaban fascinados el azul verdoso del mar que se extendía frente a ellos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó hacia la playa y en un segundo se deshizo de sus sandalias para correr con los pies desnudos sobre la arena.

—¡Akira espera! La arena… —Syaoran intentó llamarle, pero el aludido ya iba lejos.

—¡Ay, está caliente! —decidió regresar sobre sus pasos y volver a la seguridad de sus sandalias frente a las carcajadas de los demás que salían de la casa detrás de ellos para llegar a la playa.

—¿Te gusta el mar, Akira? —preguntó Tomoyo con una radiante sonrisa. Conocía muy bien la respuesta, pero aún así la castaña asintió con vehemencia.

—¿Sabían que los primeros navegantes que llegaron a Japón…? —a pesar de haber encontrado la oportunidad perfecta, Yamazaki no pudo dar rienda suelta a su imaginación cuando Chiharu apareció detrás de él justo a tiempo para detenerlo.

—La casa no está tan mal. ¿Es de tu familia, Eriol? —Meiling bajaba las escaleras que conectaba el poco modesto chalet con la arena.

—_¿Tan mal?_ Yo más bien diría que es preciosa —rió Fuutie. De cualquier manera, a Eriol no pareció afectarle el comentario anterior.

—Sí, aunque solamente he venido un par de veces —sonrió el inglés.

—¿Por qué? —Akira arqueó una ceja, dubitativa—. ¿No te gusta?

—No es eso. Simplemente prefiero los climas un poco más templados. Si tuviera que elegir entre la montaña y el mar, creo que escogería la montaña, pero eso no significa que no me guste el mar. En cambio, hay alguien que no parece tan satisfecho de estar aquí —sus ojos añiles se posaron en Syaoran, quien se había quedado a algunos metros de ellos, mirando de forma contemplativa el mar y sin prestar mucha atención a sus acompañantes.

—¿Syaoran-kun?

El joven no respondió. Ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero una idea perturbaba cada vez más su cabeza y no se la podía sacudir por más que quisiera. Bien, quizás no era propiamente una idea, sino un corto recuerdo que se repetía cual disco rayado en su mente.

_**Tomoeda, cuatro días atrás.**_

—¿A la playa? —las esmeraldas de Sakura parecieron abrirse un poco más al escuchar el sustantivo.

—Sí. Eriol tiene una casa junto al mar y nos invitó a pasar unos días allá, aprovechando que el viernes saldremos temprano de clases y los clubes suspenderán actividades por los trabajos que van a hacer en el sistema de tuberías durante el fin de semana…

—¡Oh! No sabía que era por eso —se extrañó Sakura. Syaoran entornó los ojos e intentó fruncir el ceño, aunque cada vez le era más difícil no reír ante los límites que la distracción e ingenuidad de su compañera alcanzaban.

—No lees bien los anuncios en los tableros ni prestas atención a la jefa de grupo, ¿verdad?

Sakura se encogió de hombros y sonrió, disculpándose por ser tan distraída. Syaoran hizo su disculpa a un lado, no siendo eso lo que buscaba con su comentario.

—Bueno, de todas formas sólo quería avisarte que este fin de semana no voy a estar en la ciudad para reunirnos a continuar lo de Física. ¿Por qué no te tomas tú también un descanso y lo retomamos después? De cualquier forma ya hemos avanzado mucho y podemos seguir trabajando en los puntos siguientes a lo largo de la semana.

—Tienes razón. Entonces diviértete mucho en la playa. Con el calor que está haciendo seguramente el mar estará muy bien —sonrió ella y sacó su _obentô_ del maletín. Estaban en el receso y se habían quedado en el salón para platicar al respecto—. Yo aprovecharé el fin de semana para hacer otras cosas. Incluso quizás invite a Tomoyo al acuario. Hace tiempo que teníamos pensado ir…

—Ah, por cierto: Daidouji-san… —Syaoran titubeó—, creo que ella también irá con nosotros.

Fue evidente que la castaña no se esperaba eso. Su rostro se transformó repentinamente en una expresión de desconcierto y Syaoran se preguntó inmediatamente si no había dicho algo mal.

—¿Tomoyo irá con ustedes?

—Creo que sí. Meiling dijo que la invitaría —cada vez se sentía más culpable, como si estuviera haciendo algo que iba de mal en peor.

—Ah…

—Aunque no sé si fue Mihara-san quien insistió en que Daidouji también fuera.

—¿Chiharu también? —Sakura parecía cada vez más desconcertada. Esta vez a Syaoran le quedó claro que sólo lo estaba empeorando.

—¡Pero a ella la invitó Yamazaki! Es decir… —mejor calló. ¿Debía seguir hablando?

—Ah… —Sakura bajó un poco la mirada, pero logró emitir una sonrisa un tanto descorazonada—. Bueno, espero que se diviertan mucho. Gracias por avisarme de todas formas, así tendré tiempo de planear todo lo que tengo que hacer este fin de semana.

—Oye, si fuera por mí te invitaría, pero… —pero Meiling había dicho explícitamente que no quería ver a Sakura Kinomoto en ese viaje. Después de la famosa fiesta del viernes pasado, a la que ni él ni Sakura habían podido asistir, su prima parecía más molesta que nunca y su inexplicable odio contra la castaña se había desarrollado exponencialmente. Incluso había amenazado con llamar a Yelan Li para contarles cosas que él no entendió muy bien en medio de su balbuceo, pero que a fin de cuentas no se escuchaban nada agradables.

En resumen, las cosas solamente habían empeorado. La única solución posible a la insoportable histeria de Meiling pudo plantearla Eriol al proponer un fin de semana junto al mar, y a Syaoran no le quedó otra opción que acceder a las condiciones impuestas por su prima.

— No te preocupes por mí —la voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos para devolverlo al presente—, en verdad no hay problema: hay mucho que hacer en mi casa.

Syaoran casi escuchó un _crack _en su interior al sentir como si algo se rompiera dentro de él. Vio frente a sí los vanos esfuerzos de la joven por sonreír tras escuchar cómo sus amigos se iban de paseo dejándola sin siquiera invitarla y se dio cuenta de que no le gustaría estar en su lugar.

—Oye, yo… —¿Qué le iba a decir? No podía decirle que prefería quedarse para hacerle compañía, que los demás se fueran al infierno y que ellos dos hicieran planes juntos. Definitivamente no podía, ¿cierto? Era una ridiculez.

—Diviértete mucho, ¿sí? —inesperadamente Sakura tomó sus manos y sus impresionantes verdes ojos se fijaron en él cuan grandes eran—. Hazlo por mí. ¿Sabes? ¡Amo el mar! Me encanta lanzarme en las olas, coleccionar conchitas y caracoles y enterrarme en la arena, pero desde que Touya entró a la universidad papá y yo dedicábamos los fines de semana y las vacaciones para ir a visitarlo o para recibirlo en casa, así que hace años que no voy a la playa; por eso no te lo voy a perdonar si no te la pasas bien. Lo dejo en tus manos, ¿ok? —le guiñó un ojo y le regaló una enérgica sonrisa—. Encárgate de que todos se diviertan y lo disfruten. Yo los espero aquí el lunes.

Syaoran parpadeó. ¿En qué momento se habían cambiado los papeles? ¿Acaso ella había se había dado cuenta del cambio que él había experimentado en su estado de ánimo al verla triste? No podía ser que _ella_ dijera esas cosas para animarlo a _él_, que a fin de cuentas era quien se marchaba de paseo con las amigas de ella dejándola ahí. No, era imposible, casi irrisorio.

Sakura Kinomoto. ¿Qué clase de persona extraña era ella?

_**Casa de playa Hiragizawa, tiempo presente.**_

Lo cierto es que no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa idea. Era como un sentimiento de culpa que azoraba su pecho. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba; después de todo, aunque a lo largo de las últimas semanas ambos se habían llevado muy bien, especialmente después de lo ocurrido el viernes pasado, eso no significaba que tuviera que invitarla a un paseo de fin de semana… a pesar de que las amigas de la chica Kinomoto también estuvieran con ellos.

—¿Qué les parece si hacemos algún castillo o una escultura con la arena? —escuchó la voz de Akira, quien volvía a corretear por la arena, esta vez con las sandalias bien puestas. Tomoyo y Eriol se unieron al mesero y comenzaron a decidirse por una figura.

Syaoran sonrió. Al menos había sido una buena idea invitar al chico. Tampoco tenía tanto tiempo de conocerlo, pero no podía negar que ese muchacho tenía carisma. Gracias a él la conversación en el camino había fluido bastante bien, además de que todos parecían de buen humor, en parte gracias a la energía que ese enclenque muchacho inyectaba al ambiente. Incluso había pensado que Daidouji estaría cabizbaja pensando en su amiga, y lo más extraño era que había sido la misma Tomoyo quien le sugirió incluir al mesero en sus planes, aunque quizás no debería sorprenderle tanto, pues a leguas se veía que había una excelente química entre Akira y la chica. Probablemente algún día terminarían siendo pareja.

—Un castillo de arena… ¡qué infantil! —escuchó un bufido a su lado y no tuvo que pensar un segundo para saber de quién se trataba—. Bueno, mientras ellos se aburren con cosas para niños yo iré a cambiarme. ¿No quieres nadar un rato conmigo, Xiao Lang? El agua se ve deliciosa.

—Voy a acomodar la comida que trajimos y ver si no falta nada más para el almuerzo y la cena —respondió él, aún distraído con sus pensamientos. Su prima resopló ante la falta de atención y entró a la casa.

—¿Crees que puedas ser un poco más condescendiente con ella? Sé que es caprichosa, pero no olvides que lo único que le interesa es estar contigo —se acercó Fuutie a él y ambos caminaron a la casa para verificar la alacena.

—¿Tampoco a mí vas a decirme qué es lo que te está molestando? —habló su hermana nuevamente tras algunos minutos de silencio mientras ordenaban latas y comida fresca en sus respectivos lugares—. Eres muy obvio Syaoran. ¿Realmente esperabas que no me diera cuenta? Conozco muy bien a mi hermanito —se jactó al ver su gesto sorprendido.

—No es nada —y frunció el ceño, pensando que era verdad: realmente no tenía por qué molestarse por esas cosas—. Sólo estoy un poco distraído con cosas que no valen la pena. En un rato se me pasa.

—Es por lo de tu amiga Kinomoto, ¿verdad? —lo vio alzar las cejas, sorprendido—. Tomoyo venía diciendo algo al respecto: que a su amiga Sakura le encanta el mar y le fascinaría haber venido, aunque a Meiling no le cae muy bien. De cualquier forma, Tomoyo no parece tan nostálgica como tú. Ella se está divirtiendo mucho con Akira, ¿por qué no haces tú lo mismo?

—En primer lugar, Kinomoto no es mi _amiga_, sino una compañera —se apresuró a aclarar él, sintiendo las mejillas arderle—; además, no es… no es eso. Bueno, no precisamente —¿Por qué hacía tanto calor en ese condenado lugar? Al entrar había estado seguro de que el interior de la casa era mucho más fresco que el exterior— … sólo me molesta que Meiling haya insistido tanto en que ella no debía venir. ¿Para qué mencionarlo? Como si yo fuera a invitarla siquiera —bufó desviando la mirada.

—No sé por qué te extraña tanto. Sabes que Meiling es _muy_ celosa —recalcó su hermana.

—Ése es su problema —Syaoran se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y por qué Kinomoto? Desde el primer día que la vio la ha odiado sin razón alguna. No es como con las demás compañeras de la escuela, es más bien como si estuviera predispuesta solamente hacia Kinomoto.

—¿Quieres decir que no cela a las demás? —inquirió Fuutie, incrédula. Syaoran negó con la cabeza.

—No realmente. Quiero decir; desde que gritó en el patio que yo era su prometido y lo hizo tan _público_, sí ha tenido discusiones abiertas con algunas de ellas e incluso amenaza a otras, pero es cosa de una vez y las deja en paz. En cambio, a Kinomoto no la deja ni un minuto.

—Ya veo por qué —susurró Fuutie para sí.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada, olvídalo —sonrió—. No creo que valga la pena seguir hablando de eso aquí, ¿no te parece? Mejor hay que divertirnos con los otros. ¿Ya no queda nada más por acomodar? Creí que habíamos traído más cosas.

—No, eso fue todo. Gracias por ayudarme —le sonrió su hermano y le propuso que fueran a ayudar a los demás con el castillo. Fuutie lo siguió entonces hacia afuera y lo vio unirse a los otros. Sabía que no podía estar equivocada: ése no era el mismo Syaoran que había dejado China poco más de un año atrás. El sólo hecho de imaginarlo haciendo algo tan sencillo e "infantil" (como había dicho Meiling) como un castillo de arena era antes impensable. Y no sólo se trataba de eso...

Syaoran quizás no lo había notado, pero la manera en la que defendía a su amiga —o compañera, como él insistía— decía mucho de él. Para ella quedaba claro que no podía tratarse de cualquier compañera, pues en tal caso el muchacho no se molestaría en darle tantas vueltas al asunto ni le importaría siquiera la actitud que tuviera su prima frente a ella. Sin embargo ése no era el caso y quedaba demostrado que, en mayor o menor grado, a Syaoran le importaba, y lo más seguro era que Fuutie no hubiera sido la única en notarlo: Meiling debía saberlo muy bien a estas alturas, y su actitud respecto a la muchacha cada vez que su nombre salía a colación daba muestra de ello.

* * *

><p>—¿Puedo sentarme contigo? —Akira levantó la mirada y vio a Eriol metiéndose bajo la sombrilla para quedar de pie a su lado. Hacía rato ya que todos se habían dispersado y ella había decidido echarse tranquilamente sobre la arena, junto al extravagante castillo que con ayuda de los demás había construido, mientras ellos nadaban y jugueteaban en el agua.<p>

—Claro —Sakura se movió para hacerle espacio en la toalla que había tendido sobre la arena.

—Gracias. Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —esperó a que Akira asintiera y continuó—. ¿Por qué no te metes a nadar con los demás? Pensé que te gustaba mucho el mar.

Sakura se turbó. Claro que no podía meterse al mar con los demás, empezando por el hecho de que no podía ponerse un traje de baño sin que todos notaran un pequeño detalle: que no era un hombre. ¿Y cómo explicarlo?

—Bueno, es que yo… —bajó la mirada—, no sé nadar.

—¿En serio? —no vio la cara de Eriol, pero su voz no denotaba emoción alguna, así que no supo si le había creído o no—. Pero no es algo de lo que tengas que avergonzarte; en realidad es algo muy normal —el inglés sonrió, aunque ella no lo vio—. De cualquier forma no necesitas nadar para entrar. ¿Por qué no te unes a Mihara y Yamazaki? El agua no es profunda en donde están —señaló a la pareja que chapoteaba a escasos metros de la orilla.

—Ah, cierto… —Sakura soltó una carcajada nerviosa, no sabiendo qué decir a eso—; es que yo… ¡No se me había ocurrido!

—Eso no es problema. Puedes ir ahora mismo y cambiarte, ¿no te parece? —insistió Eriol.

—Eh, sí… —Sakura estaba a punto de rendirse. Pareciera que el muchacho tuviera una respuesta a cada una de sus excusas.

—Bien, entonces ve y diviértete con ellos. Te aseguro que es mejor que quedarse aquí sentado a la sombra. Mientras, yo iré preparando algo de comer; seguramente cuando salgan del agua todos estarán muy hambrientos —Eriol hizo ademán de levantarse y Sakura decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y se incorporó con él.

—¡Espera, déjame ayudarte!

—No tienes por qué. Ustedes son mis invitados, ¿recuerdas?

—No te preocupes, será mucho más divertido si lo hacemos entre dos. ¡Vamos! —Sakura se adelantó hacia la cabaña para evitar que él pudiera detenerla. Eriol rió para sus adentros al verla caminar delante de él. Observó las piernas que contrastaban significativamente con el short masculino y los delgados brazos que se agitaban contra el viento en su trotar.

—Deberías tener más cuidado. Ni siquiera te das cuenta de que corres como una chica —susurró para sí, siguiéndola divertido con la mirada al subir ella por las escaleras.

—¡Eriol! —Akira lo llamó desde la entrada, agitando una mano hacia él.

—¡Ya voy! —abandonó el resguardo de la sombrilla para caminar sobre la arena, no dejando de notar la chispa en la sonrisa femenina—. Debes ser muy despistado para no notarlo, Syaoran— rio para sus adentros y se acomodó los lentes mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo la figura del chino que nadaba de regreso hacia la orilla.

* * *

><p>—¡Nueve a tres! —señaló Fuutie entusiasta cuando la bola cayó lejos de la línea. Meiling celebró el pique con Syaoran en tanto Takeshi y Chiharu lamentaban la enorme diferencia por la que iban perdiendo.<p>

El sol caía rápidamente por el horizonte, pero los jóvenes habían optado por aprovechar hasta el último rayo de luz de día para divertirse un rato más. Ya habían reposado lo suficiente después de la comida, así que sus energías se encontraban nuevamente a tope y la mejor manera de desquitarlas se encontraba justo en las redes de volibol, así que una vez formada la cancha y colocada la red, lo demás había sido más sencillo: dividir al grupo en equipos de dos personas, con un hombre y una mujer cada uno para hacerlo más equitativo.

—Li y Meiling son bastante buenos —comentó Tomoyo al lado de Sakura—. Creo que pronto nos va a tocar a nosotras contra ellos.

—No te preocupes —le sonrió ella confidente—. Sólo hay que dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

—No estoy preocupada —le corrigió Tomoyo—. Aunque no haya ningún hombre en nuestro equipo, de todas formas estás tú, y no conozco a ninguna mujer que tenga mejor aptitud para los deportes que tú, Sakura, así que confío en que podremos darles una buena batalla —una vez más esa extraña y bien conocida energía de orgullo emanaba de su idealista amiga.

—Eh… je-je—la elogiada no encontró mejor respuesta que una nerviosa risilla.

—¡Les dije que no podrían con nosotros, somos la combinación perfecta! —rió Meiling celebrando otro punto. Ya casi terminaban con la otra pareja.

—Creo que no me había tocado ver a Meiling tan feliz antes —observó Sakura, y aquello no podía ser más cierto, pensó Tomoyo.

—Es porque no tiene que preocuparse por una persona que no está —comentó Tomoyo con tono casual _'… o que __cree__ que no está'_, sonrió para sus adentros, contemplando los verdes ojos de su amiga detrás de las gafas que el disfraz de Akira suponía.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no tiene que preocuparse por alguien? —parpadeó Sakura confundida. Tomoyo meneó la cabeza y agitó una mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Olvídalo, sólo estaba pensando en voz alta. Realmente no puedo saber qué es lo que está pasando por la mente de Meiling, ¿cierto? Pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que todos estamos aquí, juntos y felices. ¿Cómo te la estás pasando tú?

—Uhm… —dudó Sakura—. Bueno, es un poco difícil no poder meterme al agua, pero de todas formas me he estado divirtiendo mucho.

—Pero… aunque no tuvieras que esconderte no estarías tan tranquila usando un bikini en _estos_ días, ¿cierto? —un guiño de su amiga la tomó por sorpresa. Enseguida entendió a qué se refería ésta.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo… supiste?

—Soy tu mejor amiga, Sakura-chan —rió Tomoyo con harto deleite—. Conozco todo sobre ti, y tu período menstrual no es la excepción.

—¡Shhh-Tomoyo! —la apenada castaña se apresuró a cubrir con una mano la boca de su amiga, temiendo por primera vez que alguien fuera a escucharlas. Hubieran podido hablar antes sobre millones de cosas de mujeres y ni siquiera le hubiera venido a la mente que las dos parejas jugando o la que en esos momentos fungía como "árbitros" le fueran a escuchar, pero nada más con oír aquellas palabras se habían encendido en ella todos los focos de alarma, tal como sucedía ahora con su rostro ahora rojizo.

—Tranquila, no nos pueden escuchar… ¡ah, ya nos toca! Vamos, Sakura, es nuestro turno de intentar vencer a Li y Meiling —comentó la de ojos violetas con la misma calma de siempre y se puso de pie para ayudar a su amiga a hacer lo mismo.

—No vayan a confiarse, porque aún tenemos energía para al menos cinco partidos más—señaló Meiling al verlas llegar a la cancha—. ¿Verdad, Xiao Lang?

Por toda respuesta, su primo se encogió de hombros y se acercó con el balón hacia Akira

— Saquen ustedes primero —le tendió el balón, extrañando al ojiverde con la falta de emoción en su voz.

'_Parece extraño. ¿Será que no se la está pasando bien?' _se preguntó Sakura _'Pero ¿por qué?'._ Sea cual fuera la razón, no le gustaba verlo así.

—¡Syaoran! —le gritó cuando éste le dio la espalda para regresar a su lado de la cancha. El aludido se viró a verla—. No se te ocurra distraerte ni bajar la guardia, o los haremos morder el polvo.

—¿Qué? —Syaoran pareció salir de su estado de sopor y la contempló como si apenas pudiera creer aquellas palabras (la verdad es que ella misma apenas podía creer que acababa de decirlas). De cualquier manera su estupor no duro mucho, pues inmediatamente el chino hizo una mueca burlona y alzó el mentón—. ¡Ja! Ya veremos quién muerde el polvo —y regresó a su lugar. Sakura sonrió para sí al ver que había logrado cambiar en algo el estado de ánimo del ambarino. Ahora sólo tenía que preocuparse por darle una buena batalla en el juego para que esas energías no decayeran y, de paso, procurar no terminar ella misma con la cara en la arena.

—¿Quieres sacar, Tomoyo? —Sakura pasó el balón a su amiga y se colocó al frente, mirando con la expresión más amenazadora posible a Syaoran, quien le devolvió el gesto. Tomoyo caminó a la línea de saque y los contempló en su fingida batalla muda durante apenas dos segundos. No fue necesario más.

'_Si tú misma te dieras cuenta, estarías más preocupada que Meiling' _Tomoyo golpeó la pelota y la vio pasar la red. Syaoran la repelió de su cancha en seguida, pero Sakura hizo una plancha rápida y el balón terminó lejos del alcance del chino. Sakura festejó viendo al joven en el suelo.

'_Sólo espero que no te rompa el corazón… aunque invariablemente alguna de las dos saldrá herida aquí' _se lamentó Tomoyo lanzando una rápida mirada a Meiling también. ¿Debería interferir? Después de todo, los dos chinos supuestamente estaban comprometidos y una buena amiga no permitiría que su mejor amiga se metiera con alguien que ya había sido "apartado". Pero no tenía idea de cómo podría detener a Sakura de hacer algo de lo que la castaña ni siquiera se daba cuenta que estaba haciendo; menos aún cuando el objeto de la discordia tampoco parecía enterado de que un triángulo se estaba conformando más rápido de lo esperable entre ellos.

Lo que es más: no le cabía duda de que Syaoran no estaba del todo feliz con el asunto del compromiso. A decir verdad, pareciera que Meiling fuera la única conforme con ello.

* * *

><p>La noche había caído rápidamente sobre ellos. Habían intentado prolongar las cosas en la mayor medida posible, pero invariablemente llegaba el momento de decir las buenas noches e irse a descansar. Los signos de cansancio y los párpados pesados aparecían poco a poco en los rostros de todo el grupo. Sin embargo, cuando el azar conspira contra uno, ninguna hora es demasiado tarde para plantar una zancadilla más en el trasero:<p>

—¿Qu-qué? —Akira parecía estupefacto. Los demás lo contemplaron confundidos, a excepción de Eriol y Tomoyo, el primero porque era quien acababa de hacer la sugerencia que tanto parecía divertir a la segunda.

—¿Qué pasa, Akira? —Takeshi fue el primero en hablarle—. A mí me parece una excelente idea. Además, las habitaciones son lo suficientemente grandes y se pueden acomodar algunos futones extra sin problemas

—A mí también me gusta. Los chicos pueden estar en la planta baja y nosotras en la planta alta, ¿qué les parece? —secundó Chiharu.

—Y si todos los hombres están en una habitación y las mujeres en la otra, me voy a sentir más segura de que ninguno intente hacer… "travesuras" —añadió Fuutie, guiñándoles un ojo con aire de superioridad al sentirse como la adulta responsable en aquel grupo conformado primordialmente por adolescentes.

—Eso también te incluye a ti —bostezó Meiling, sabiendo que ahí también se encontraba el prometido de su prima.

—Sí, pero yo no estoy en la "edad de las hormonas" —argumentó Fuutie a su favor—. Mira, ¡Akira incluso se ha puesto rojo! ¿Qué estabas pensando hacerle a Tomoyo? No esperabas que les permitiéramos estar juntos, ¿o sí?

—¿Yo… a Tomoyo? —Sakura se señaló y luego a su amiga, no comprendiendo por qué la hermana de su compañero diría semejante cosa.

—No te hagas el inocente. Todos ustedes son iguales, por eso tú también te vas con ellos —Fuutie señaló a los demás chicos—. ¡Buenas noches! —les guiñó un ojo y acto seguido se dirigió a la planta alta arrastrando a las muchachas consigo, a quienes apenas les dio tiempo de despedirse de los varones.

—Buenas noches, Akira, ¡pórtate bien! —se despidió Tomoyo de lo más divertida, dejando que su curiosidad sobre lo que su amiga haría en semejante situación hiciera desaparecer (al menos momentáneamente) cualquier preocupación que el asunto del famoso "triángulo amoroso en formación" pudiera traer a su cabeza.

—¡No! Pero… ¡Tomoyo! —clamó Sakura casi con terror. ¿Qué clase de broma podía ser ésa y por qué su amiga participaba en ella?

—Bueno, ahora que ya se fueron, ¿alguien tiene alguna sugerencia sobre lo que podemos hacer? —habló Eriol con una enorme sonrisa, como si el rostro desencajado de Akira no fuera la gran cosa.

—¿Y si nos llevamos comida a la habitación para seguirle?

—Acabas de cenar, ¿aún tienes hambre? —le espetó Syaoran a Takeshi, quien se encogió de hombros con el mismo gesto despreocupado de siempre.

—Siempre que como se me ocurren las mejores historias de terror, ¿Qué les parece? —sonrió Yamazaki.

—¿De te… de terror? —como si pudiera ser posible, ahora el rostro de Akira sí que había pasado del rojo carmesí al más blanco mármol.

—Si ése es el caso, también podemos ver una película —conjeturó Eriol—. Me parece que tengo algunas de terror en esta casa.

Sakura casi sintió ganas de llorar. Eso verdaderamente tenía que ser una horripilante y muy pesada broma. Lo sabía, sabía que algún día el destino le haría una mala jugada en relación a su fobia por los fantasmas y prácticamente cualquier cosa que perteneciera al rango de lo paranormal, pero no esperaba que fuera a suceder el mismo día en que tenía que dormir disfrazada de chico entre un montón de hombres, en pleno día rojo de su calendario femenino.

No, eso ya no era una broma, era una conspiración del universo.

* * *

><p>Aquello era una auténtica pesadilla y no podía esperar el momento de despertar. Sentada sobre el sofá de la amplia habitación, Sakura sentía que sudaba frío mientras veía cómo ese espíritu rencoroso causaba una masacre con todos los pobres sujetos que habían ido a dar a esa casa embrujada que, para fastidiarla aún más, tenía que estar precisamente en la playa.<p>

Apenas iban a la mitad de la película, pero a ella le parecía que había durado días enteros.

Eriol se puso de pie para ir al baño y vio al pobre Akira que luchaba por no cerrar los ojos y contener un buen grito.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó gentilmente.

—S-sí… sí —repitió ella, apenas pudiendo articular palabra. En ese momento Syaoran, que contrario a Akira y Eriol había escogido sentarse sobre el suelo junto a Takeshi, desvió su atención hacia ellos.

—No te ves bien. Pareces un poco pálido y estás sudando —puntualizó acercándose a inspeccionar al chico más de cerca, momento en el que Yamazaki también se les unió. Eriol los dejó y caminó hacia el sanitario.

—De verdad, sólo estoy un poco cansada… ¡cansado! —se corrigió inmediatamente. Estaba tan aterrada por la maldita película que no podía ni concentrarse en su papel.

—Tienes razón, yo también. Creo que no falta mucho para que se acabe, así que en un rato más podremos ir a dormir —habló Takeshi, aunque Syaoran aún no estaba convencido de que se tratara de cansancio y nada más. Era muy extraña la forma en la que Akira estaba actuando desde que habían entrado a la habitación, y todo parecía haber empeorado desde el momento en que habían elegido la película que verían. De hecho era el único que aún no había probado bocado alguna de las botanas que habían traído para ver el largometraje.

—A mí no me parece que sea solamente cansancio. Quizás estás enfermándote —habló finalmente.

—¿Enfermán…? ¡No, estoy bien, en verdad!

—Estoy de acuerdo con Syaoran —Eriol regresó a la habitación—. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste Akira?

—¿Qué cosa? —parpadeó Sakura, confundida.

—Acabo de venir del baño y encontré que había algunos papeles con manchas de sangre en el bote de la basura —comentó el inglés con total seriedad—. Fuiste tú el último en ir al baño cuando empezó la película ¿no? Dime, ¿estás lastimado o tuviste una hemorragia en la nariz?

Sakura quedó de piedra. Lo único que su mente pudo formular en ese preciso instante fue una rápida oración implorando que la tierra se abriera en ese segundo y se la llevara hasta el centro para quemarla rápidamente en material incandescente.

'_Mátenme, por favor'_. Sabía a qué sangre se refería Eriol. Lo que él y los demás no sabían era de dónde y por qué había salido, y era eso precisamente lo que no estaba dispuesta a decirles.

—No se ve bien, se está poniendo rojo —escuchó los comentarios como sonidos ahogados. Creyó percibir que era Syaoran quien hablaba—… y caliente. Creo que tiene fiebre —le pareció también sentir una mano sobre su frente.

—Será mejor que lo recostemos —sugirió Eriol y el ambarino estuvo de acuerdo.

—Estoy… bien —insistió ella de manera automática al sentir que entre los dos chicos la levantaban en vilo y la llevaban a la única cama en la habitación.

'_Mejor que me lancen por la ventana' _pensó Sakura y luego supo que ni eso serviría, estando ellos en la planta baja.

El universo definitivamente la odiaba.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? ¿Era mucha sangre, Hiragizawa? —incluso Yamazaki se escuchaba preocupado.

—Parece que se va a desmayar. ¿Akira, nos escuchas?

—¡Hey, Akira! Responde: ¿estás lastimado? ¿De dónde? —una vez que estuvo recostada sintió que tomaban de su playera y comenzaban a levantarla para quitársela. Fue sólo entonces que reaccionó.

—¡No, no estoy lastimado! —con torpes movimientos al aire se apresuró a retirar las manos, que resultaron ser las de Syaoran, y se sentó sobre la cama.

—¿Entonces por qué estás sangrando? —el chino se sentó a su lado, contemplándola con gesto serio y preocupado. Sakura suspiró.

—Yo no… —suspiró y decidió cambiar de estrategia—. De la nariz, sólo era una hemorragia, nada de qué preocuparse.

—No fue por el balonazo que te di, ¿o sí? —Syaoran frunció el ceño recordando una jugada durante el partido de la tarde en la que una de sus bolas picadas había ido a dar directamente a la cara del mesero—. Déjame ver eso —encendiendo la lámpara de mesa a un lado de la cama tomó su rostro con una mano y lo alzó al tiempo que él mismo inclinaba la cabeza para inspeccionarlo más de cerca.

—¿Qu-qué… qué haces? —Sakura comenzó a tartamudear, sintiendo que el calor en su cara se triplicaba al sentir la intensa mirada del chino tan cerca de ella, con sus dedos quemándole la piel de la barbilla. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Difícilmente podía entender cómo era que había terminado sobre la cama, con Syaoran sentado en la orilla, inclinado hacia ella de esa manera, y mucho menos podía seguirle la pista a las extrañas sensaciones que bullían desde su pecho y cabeza desde el momento en que Li había rozado sin querer su cuello al acomodarla en el colchón.

—Ni siquiera se ve que tengas algún golpe o una marca en el puente de la nariz por el balonazo. Y no veo restos de sangre en los orificios ni en el borde de tu nariz —habló él de manera lógica y con una recobrada calma, como si el otro joven no lo estuviera contemplando con ojos desorbitados—. Aún así, se nota que no te sientes bien y estás comenzando a temblar. ¿Sientes escalofríos?

—¡No! En verdad, sólo estoy cansado.

Eriol sintió compasión al ver el gesto desesperado de la muchacha. Incluso se sintió un poco culpable por haber mencionado lo de la sangre y dejarla en esa situación tan vergonzosa y apremiante. Optó por llevar las cosas a buen término de una vez, de manera que se acercó a Syaoran mientras con una mano buscaba el apagador de la lámpara.

—No te preocupes, debe ser por el calor. Es normal que cuando hace mucho calor se rompan algunos vasos sanguíneos en la nariz, así que creo que lo mejor será que se acueste y permanezca boca arriba para contener el sangrado. ¿Qué te parece Akira? ¿Prefieres que te dejemos dormir? —preguntó, pero conocía perfectamente cuál sería la respuesta de la chica. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo.

—¡Sí, gracias! Seguramente si duermo mañana amaneceré mucho mejor. No quiero preocuparlos, chicos

—Entonces quédate ahí —agregó Yamazaki—. Nosotros dormiremos en los futones.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente el clima no podía ser mejor, al igual que el humor de Sakura, quien se había levantado con los primeros rayos del sol. Después del desayuno, ella y Tomoyo salieron a dar un paseo por la playa. Sakura llevaba una pequeña cubeta consigo para recoger conchitas y probablemente alguna que otra piedra.<p>

—¿No tuviste problemas para dormir con la peluca? —quiso saber Tomoyo y su amiga negó con la cabeza.

—Aunque en algún momento de la noche se me cayó, pero hoy desperté antes que los demás y pude acomodármela nuevamente en el baño —se llevó una mano al falso pelo de Akira y sonrió orgullosa—. Creo que estoy aprendiendo rápidamente a disfrazarme.

—¿_Tú_ despertaste antes que Hiragizawa y Li? —Tomoyo no lo podía creer, pero la otra asintió.

—Creo que se desvelaron mucho anoche.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué hicieron los chicos en la noche?

—Ay… —Sakura no quería llegar a esa parte, pero no le quedó otra opción. Entonces explicó a su mejor amiga el asunto de la película de terror y cómo por poco era descubierta por Eriol. Tomoyo escuchó atentamente su relato y no olvidó reírse al imaginarse al pobre Akira a punto de ser expuesto cuando los muchachos pretendían levantar su playera para examinarlo.

—No te burles —Sakura hizo un puchero—. ¡Casi sufro un trauma ahí! Imagínate si me hubieran descubierto…

—Pero eso no pasó… —Tomoyo pareció dudar—. ¿Dices que fue Hiragizawa quien descubrió lo de la sangre en el baño?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

Tomoyo quedó pensativa. Había notado algunas manifestaciones un poco "particulares" en lo que al trato de Eriol con Akira se refería. Incluso comenzaba a preguntarse si acaso el inglés no sabía ya de la identidad falsa de Sakura.

—Tomoyo… —Sakura intentó llamar su atención— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —se apresuró a sonreírle para evadir el tema—. Sólo pensaba en el desayuno de hoy. La hermana de Li es una excelente cocinera, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, él me contó que ella estudió para chef y ahorita está trabajando como ayudante de cocina en una empresa de catering.

—¿Igual que el joven Yukito? —sonrió Tomoyo ante la mención del nombre y el inminente sonrojo que su amiga sufrió como consecuencia.

—Sí —Sakura se mordió el labio intentando luchar contra el repentino calor de sus mejillas—. No había pensado en eso, pero le preguntaré a Li si de casualidad Fuutie no trabaja en donde mismo.

—¿Entonces ella vino a Japón para buscar trabajo? —quiso saber Tomoyo y Sakura quedó pensativa. Syaoran le había comentado a Akira que no quería que el asunto del compromiso entre Fuutie y Eriol se hiciera público antes de la fiesta de compromiso. No sabía muy bien el por qué del mutismo, pero algo le decía que el chino no estaba contento con ese matrimonio y aún quería hacer algo por evitarlo. De hecho tampoco quería que las noticias sobre su propio compromiso se esparcieran, pero aparentemente era imposible detener a Meiling de divulgarlo por doquier.

—Te quedas callada como si fuera secreto de estado —bromeó Tomoyo—. Está bien, si por alguna razón no debes decirme lo entiendo —le guiñó un ojo a su amiga y desvió su atención hacia la arena—. ¡Mira! Ese caracol es perfecto.

* * *

><p>—¿Dónde andaban? —las recibió Yamazaki cuando regresaron a la casa—. Estábamos pensando ir a rentar unas motos acuáticas. ¿No quieren venir?<p>

—¡Por supuesto! —Tomoyo asintió enérgicamente y caminó hacia el interior—. Sólo déjenme ponerme un traje de baño.

—¿Tú también vienes? —preguntó Chiharu a Akira—. Hiragizawa nos comentó que no sabes nadar, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte: tienen chalecos salvavidas.

—Es muy seguro —agregó Eriol asustando a Sakura. ¿En qué momento el inglés se había colocado justamente a su lado?—. Lo más probable es que sólo tengas que tocar el agua para subirte a la moto. Por lo demás, ni siquiera tendrías que pensar en el traje de baño o en quitarte la playera.

—¿No tengo que usar traje de baño? —aquellas palabras sonaron muy tentadoras para Sakura.

—Bueno, sí, o quizás con un short sea suficiente —le guiñó un ojo Chiharu y con eso convenció a Sakura. Mientras no tuviera que quitarse la playera todo sonaba excelente para ella, así que se apresuró al interior para buscar qué ponerse, incluyendo una playera que no fuera blanca en caso de que fuera a mojarse…

—Hey, ¿qué llevas ahí? —la detuvo Syaoran cuando entró a la habitación de los varones para buscar su maleta. Sakura quiso dar la vuelta en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que el chino se encontraba en ropa interior con su traje en una mano. Sin embargo sus movimientos fueron tan torpes que terminó tropezando consigo misma y cayendo de bruces al suelo. La cubeta que llevaba en una mano salió volando hasta la mitad del cuarto, en donde buena parte de su contenido se dispersó por el piso al voltearse.

—¡Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí! —cerró los ojos.

—¿De qué hablas? —Syaoran se acercó para ayudarla a ponerse en pie—. Sólo iba a cambiarme.

—¡De eso precisamente! —Sakura estaba roja como un jitomate, pero aquello sólo confundió más al varón.

—¿Te sientes bien? —desvió su atención a la cubeta— ¿Son conchas?

—Sí —respondió ella a ambas preguntas, girando la cabeza hacia la misma cubeta, esforzándose por evitar mirar el prácticamente perfecto cuerpo de su compañero—. Me gusta coleccionar algunas de cada playa a la que he ido. También llevo unas para mi hermano, porque hace mucho que no tiene tiempo de salir a la playa y creo que le gustarán —se acercó al desastre que había causado y comenzó a recogerlo.

—¿A tu hermano le gusta el mar?

—Sí —Sakura recordó que no se suponía que debía estar hablando de Touya, pero igualmente ya le había dicho una vez que Akira tenía un hermano, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

—Deja te ayudo —Syaoran se inclinó a su lado y Sakura vislumbró su torso bronceado junto a ella y trató de concentrarse en el dije con grabados chinos que pendía de una delgada cadena colgada a su cuello para no ver los perfectos pectorales sobre los que éste descansaba.

—¿Po… por qué no v…vas a vestirte mejor? Supongo que ibas al baño cuando entré, ¿no? —sonrió nerviosamente.

—No, en realidad me iba a cambiar aquí mismo —él se encogió de hombros con naturalidad y ella casi sintió que se desmayaba ante la idea—, pero ahora que lo mencionas creo que lo haré en el baño.

'_Gracias a Dios' _suspiró Sakura.

—Oye Akira… —se detuvo Syaoran y ella se volvió a verlo, aunque desistió al recordar que se encontraba semidesnudo.

—Dime —fingió ocuparse otra vez con las conchas regadas.

—Yo también conozco a alguien a quien le gusta mucho el mar y no pudo venir. ¿Crees que sería buena idea llevarle algo así también?

Sakura parpadeó. ¿A quién se referiría Syaoran? Todos los amigos que ella le conocía estaban ahí, incluyéndola. De cualquier forma asintió vehementemente.

—Creo que es una excelente manera de decirles que estuviste pensando en ellos estando lejos —le sonrió antes de ser atrapada nuevamente por un sonrojo al voltear a verlo una vez más. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso mientras él siguiera con semejante atuendo, se recordó.

—Tienes razón —lo escuchó caminar hacia el baño—. Gracias.

* * *

><p>Sentados a la hoguera, habían encontrado la ocasión perfecta para asar las salchichas que Yamazaki había traído consigo. El día había resultado agotador después de rentar las motos de agua y participar todos en un torneo de fútbol playero que se había organizado entre un enorme grupo de turistas y lugareños a unos doscientos metros de la casa de Eriol. Además, antes de caer la noche todos pusieron manos a la obra para recolectar la madera para la fogata que ahora los iluminaba en su última noche en la playa.<p>

—Cuidado Akira, si ladeas así tu brocheta se caerá la salchicha —advirtió Meiling y Sakura movió la mano para regresar el alambre a su posición original.

—Gracias Meiling —sonrió. A lo largo de esos dos días había tenido oportunidad de convivir con la prima de Syaoran mucho más que en las semanas que ella llevaba asistiendo a la misma escuela y en el mismo salón. Había descubierto también que la china, aunque procuraba mantener la distancia y mostrarse fuerte e inflexible, era mucho más agradable de lo que pudiera parecer al ponerse el uniforme. Además, no le quedaba duda de que en verdad quería a Syaoran. La forma en la que constantemente buscaba la mirada ambarina y la cantidad de cosas que hacía para intentar pasar todo el tiempo posible con él sólo podían ser propios de una mujer enamorada.

—Oigan, éste parece el escenario perfecto para una historia de terror, ¿no creen? —sugirió Yamazaki y Sakura saltó al instante, pero Chiharu se adelantó a cualquier respuesta y tomó al chico de las orejas.

—No empieces con tus cosas —se puso de pie y él con ella—. Con permiso… —se disculpó y ambos comenzaron a andar hacia unas palmeras que estaban a unos metros—. Ya sé con qué cosas vas a salir, otra vez esa historia del calamar que… —se escuchó la perorata de la mujer mientras se alejaban hasta que ya no se pudo oír más que algún murmullo ininteligible de la discusión.

—Ese amigo tuyo es muy imaginativo —sonrió Fuutie a su hermano, quien se encogió de hombros.

—No me digas, no lo había notado —entornó los ojos.

—¡Pero es tan difícil saber cuándo está mintiendo! —confesó Sakura y Tomoyo sonrió.

—En realidad no lo es tanto, aunque tú eres muy inocente y por eso caes fácilmente.

—Debes aprender a desconfiar un poco más de las personas, Akira —secundó Eriol—. Recuerda que puede haber mentiras peligrosas.

—Eso depende de la intención de quien las diga —Tomoyo miró de soslayo al inglés—. Oigan, parece que está refrescando —se abrazó un poco las piernas—. ¿Qué les parece si preparo un poco de ramen? Quedará muy bien con la fogata y las salchichas —vio con satisfacción que los demás estaban de acuerdo—. Entonces iré calentando el agua. Hiragizawa, ¿te importaría ayudarme un poco? No sé dónde guardaron el paquete de ramen que traje.

—Será un placer —Tomoyo se levantó de su lugar y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Tenía que darle crédito a la joven Daidouji por su rapidez y astucia para idear un plan que los sacara de ahí. Algo le decía (y estaba seguro de que así era) que la chica quería hablar un momento a solas con él, y no dudaba que tuviera algo que ver con Akira.

—Tomoyo tiene razón: esto se está poniendo un poco frío —observó Fuutie—. ¿Saben qué? Voy a traer algunas mantas —se puso de pie y su hermano la imitó.

—¿Siquiera sabes en dónde encontrarlas?

—No —admitió ella con una sonrisa y el castaño meneó la cabeza.

—Entonces creo que te ayudaré a buscarlas —y de esta manera, antes de darse cuenta, Meiling y Sakura se quedaron frente a la fogata sin más compañía que la otra. No tardó en formarse un silencio incómodo entre ellas.

—Así que… —titubeó Sakura intentando sacar algún tema de conversación—. ¿Hace mucho que tú y Syaoran están comprometidos?

—Desde que éramos niños —Meiling pareció alegrarse cuando el tema salió a relucir.

—¿En serio? —Sakura no podía imaginarse algo así en estos tiempos— ¿Y cómo sucedió?

—Oh, es una larga historia —rió la china—, pero empezó cuando éramos muy pequeños. Como las hermanas de Syaoran son entre 7 y 10 años mayores que él y yo no tengo hermanos, siempre estuvimos juntos desde que tengo memoria —sus ojos escarlatas se volvieron nostálgicos—. Entrenábamos y jugábamos juntos, y a veces hasta tomábamos la siesta en la misma cama. ¡Eran buenos tiempos! —le guiñó un ojo, aunque la forma en la que lo dijo y su mirada parecían indicar y lamentar que eso hubiera cambiado.

—¿Entonces sus papás arreglaron el matrimonio al ver que se llevaban tan bien? —quiso saber Sakura y la otra negó con la cabeza vehementemente.

—Xiao Lang y yo lo hicimos —anunció orgullosa.

—¿Qué? —Sakura alzó una ceja escéptica— ¿Ustedes mismos arreglaron su compromiso siendo aún tan chicos? —Meiling asintió.

—No sé si Xiao Lang te lo ha dicho, pero él tiene que casarse cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad para poder cumplir con sus obligaciones como Jefe de la familia Li —comentó la china en tono casual, pero al mismo tiempo en un sentido muy serio—, así que cuando teníamos diez años ambos hicimos un pequeño trato: si él no se enamoraba de otra mujer que la familia aprobara antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, yo me convertiría en su esposa. Como Xiao Lang quería evitar que su madre le presentara a un ejército de mujeres para escoger, le contó de nuestro trato y entonces nuestro compromiso se formalizó.

—A menos de que él se enamore de alguien más —analizó Sakura.

—Eso ya no sucederá —Meiling frunció el ceño, pensativa—. En 16 años a Xiao Lang nunca le ha interesado conocer a otras chicas, así que en el tiempo que queda antes de la ceremonia es… _imposible _que encuentre a su esposa ideal —sonrió con aparente confianza, pero existía en sus ojos un destello de duda al momento de mencionar la palabra "imposible".

—Tienes razón, quedan menos de cuatro años para…

—Poco más de un año, querrás decir —sonrió Meiling y alzó la barbilla—. En China la mayoría de edad es a los 18, no a los 20 como aquí.

—¡Hoeee! —los ojos verdes de la castaña se abrieron como platos— ¿En serio? —preguntó, casi gritó—. Entonces… ¿entonces ustedes dos se casarán el año que viene?

—Exacto —Meiling le guiñó un ojo.

Sakura quedó sin palabras. No podía imaginarse a su compañero de clase casándose en cuanto saliera de la preparatoria o algo así. Faltaba aún poco más de un año, pero seguía resultándole muy pronto.

—¿Y también en ese tiempo Fuutie y Eriol…?

—Con ellos es un poco diferente —aclaró Meiling—. De acuerdo con las costumbres de la familia, Xiao Lang es el único hijo varón que tiene derecho a escoger a su prometida, pero no es igual con sus hermanas —Meiling echó un vistazo hacia la casa para ver si no venía nadie aún—; por ejemplo, Fuutie no eligió estar comprometida con Eriol. Igual que con sus hermanas, en su caso fue él quien solicitó su mano a mi tía Yelan, la mamá de Xiao Lang. De hecho, Fuutie tendría que haberse comprometido desde los 16 años, pero el jefe de la familia es quien tiene que dar la concesión para el matrimonio y fue justo antes de eso que el papá de Syaoran murió. Así que, en el tiempo que duraron los funerales y las discusiones familiares respecto a la compañía Li y el futuro de Xiao Lang como jefe y sus hermanas, Fuutie cumplió la mayoría de edad y su compromiso seguía sin resolverse. Incluso llegamos a pensar que no se casaría nunca… —Meiling torció el labio al decir esto con cierto pesar.

—Un día, de repente anunciaron que la familia Hiragizawa había solicitado su mano —continuó—. A todos nos dio mucho gusto porque ya comenzaba a haber rumores en la familia sobre la soltería de Fuutie: había quien decía que nadie la querría como esposa y cosas así —apretó la mandíbula por un momento, visiblemente molesta de pensar en esos rumores. Sakura pensó que Meiling realmente le tenía aprecio a sus dos primos, después de todo estaba comprometida con uno y parecía afectada de lo que envolviera a la otra.

—Sí, eran buenas noticias, pero la ceremonia no se pudo celebrar como todos hubieran querido —Meiling volvió a animarse—, porque, aunque tía Yelan estaba de acuerdo, Eriol solicitó que fuera el próximo Jefe quien diera su bendición al matrimonio, así que tendrían que esperar a que Xiao Lang tomara posesión como Jefe del Clan Li.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué extraño es Eriol! Yo creí que no tenían esas costumbres en Occidente —rió Sakura, aunque aún le quedaba digerir todo el asunto de los matrimonios y las aparentemente estrictas reglas de la familia Li. Incluso no entendía una pizca de todo lo referente al asunto del tan mencionado "jefe", que era lo que aparentemente Syaoran sería en cuanto se casara con Meiling, pero entendió que no era momento para profundizar en el tema cuando Chiharu y un regañado Yamazaki aparecieron en su campo visual para regresar a sentarse alrededor de la fogata.

—¿Y los otros? —preguntó Chiharu y Meiling le informó a dónde habían ido, aunque los demás no tardaron en aparecer.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente el inevitable regreso a Tomoeda tenía que suceder, de manera que por la noche Sakura se encontró nuevamente de vuelta en casa, de vuelta a la realidad. Habían partido de la playa desde mediodía y desde que llegó había tenido que ponerse al corriente con sus tareas, dejando hasta el final la más temida de todas: matemáticas.<p>

—¡Esto es imposible! —gimió Sakura recargándose en su asiento frente al escritorio.

—¿No vas a cenar Monstruo? —se escuchó la voz de Touya desde la cocina y la "aludida" emitió un bufido.

—¡No me llames así!

—Si no fueras un monstruo no sabrías que es a ti a quien estoy llamando —llegó la siempre astuta respuesta de su hermano mayor.

—Condenado Touya —masculló Sakura irguiéndose otra vez en su silla para ver a su mascota Kero que se acercaba lánguidamente hacia la ventana para comenzar a arañarla.

—Ya te dije que no hagas eso Kero —volvió la vista a la ventana y notó que había una sombra moviéndose en la calle—. ¿Eh? ¿Quién está ahí? —abrió la ventana para asomarse y pudo distinguir el rostro a pesar de encontrarse lejos y bajo la débil luz de las farolas.

—¿Syao… Li-kun? —se corrigió y él alzó la vista hacia ella al saberse descubierto.

—Perdón, no quería molestarte —parecía un poco incómodo, aunque era difícil saberlo en la oscuridad—. Sólo quería dejarte algo que traje de la playa. ¿Estuvo bien tu fin de semana? —pausó un momento como para pensar algo antes de agregar lo siguiente—. ¿Apenas estás haciendo la tarea?

—¿Qué-cómo supiste que estaba haciendo la tarea? —Sakura se hizo hacia atrás, azorada y terriblemente apenada.

—Desde aquí parece como que estás frente a un escritorio…

—Espera, mejor voy para allá…

—¡No! —él la detuvo antes de que metiera la cabeza nuevamente—. Digo… no es necesario, sólo quería dejar esto —señaló algo que estaba depositando en el buzón—. De todas formas nos vemos mañana —su atención se desvió momentáneamente hacia algo en la planta baja de la casa—. ¡Adiós!

—¿Qué? —Sakura lo vio agitar una mano y desaparecer rápidamente entre las sombras de la noche.

—¿Quién está afuera? —escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a Touya salir al jardín. Inmediatamente entendió por qué la prisa de Syaoran por irse y regresó a su habitación para que su hermano no la viera. Después bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta toparse con el mayor.

—¿Así que finalmente sí vas a cenar algo? —Touya hizo un gesto burlón que ella ignoró.

—En un momento.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? —exigió saber él al ver que se dirigía a la puerta.

—Yo… etto… —titubeó—. Kero tiró uno de sus juguetes por la ventana. Voy a buscarlo.

Debía felicitarse: cada día que pasaba su habilidad para mentir iba mejorando notablemente.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Touya la miró con suspicacia: a pesar de lo ingenioso de su excusa, él no se la había tragado.

—¡No tardaré! Creo que vi dónde cayó —rió nerviosamente—. Ve adelantándote, ahorita voy a cenar contigo.

Touya no hizo más comentarios, pero evidentemente no quedó satisfecho con aquello. De cualquier forma regresó a la cocina después de lanzarle otra mirada desconfiada.

Una vez afuera, Sakura miró hacia atrás para verificar que su hermano no estuviera espiando por una ventana (conociéndolo, no podía considerarse paranoica asegurándose un poco). Entonces se dirigió al buzón y sacó de él una bolsita de plástico cuyo contenido tuvo que sacar y mirar a la luz antes de entender de qué se trataba: un hermoso y pequeño caracol blanco con matices rosados hasta la punta de su bien formada espiral.

De pronto la pieza entre sus manos ocasionó un agradable sentimiento de calidez que se alojó en su pecho provocándole una sonrisa que no pudo ni quiso evitar. Recordó su breve conversación con el chino el día anterior.

"_Yo también conozco a alguien a quien le gusta mucho el mar y no pudo venir. ¿Crees que sería buena idea llevarle algo así también?"_

"_Creo que es una excelente manera de decirles que estuviste pensando en ellos estando lejos"_

'_Gracias' _metió el caparazón de regreso a su bolsita con cuidado antes de volver sobre sus pasos para entrar a la casa con la sonrisa brillando todavía en su rostro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>_

_No sé cuál sea su opinión al respecto, pero la verdad me morí de la risa mientras imaginaba la escena de Sakura siendo atrapada por culpa de su período menstrual. Creo que es mi favorita en todo el capítulo._

_Antes de que cualquiera haga mención al respecto, yo lo haré: Sakura accedió ir a andar en acuamoto porque no había tanto riesgo de mojarse, pero de cualquier forma tenía que tener consideraciones extras al estar en "sus" días. Para eso existen los tampones y punto._

_En esta ocasión he decidido lanzar un pequeño reto: en este capítulo existe un elemento que será de suma importancia en un capítulo posterior (en el capítulo 14 o 15, creo). Entre los lectores hay varios que se fijan mucho en los detalles, así que habrá un premio para quien adivine (primero) a qué elemento me refiero (no pido que adivinen qué es lo que pasará, porque sí es muy difícil). ¿Cuál será el premio? Puede ser algún one-shot con la pareja que me pidan o algún dibujo sobre lo que gusten. El one-shot tendría que ser de alguna pareja de CCS o de alguna serie que conozca, obviamente, jeje, aunque en caso de que sea un dibujo puede ser del (o los) personaje(s) que quieran. Es un poco pobre la oferta, pero dadas las circunstancias es lo único que puedo ofrecer._

_Por cierto, investigué al respecto para poder darles datos correctos, pero sólo pude conseguir información de una fuente, de manera que agradecería que me corrigieran en caso de que la mayoría de edad no se establezca a los 18 y 20 años en China y Japón, respectivamente._

_Anticipándome a sus preguntas: ¿por qué Eriol puso en esos aprietos a Sakura? ¿También eso forma parte de su plan? Y la única respuesta que puedo darles es: ¡Es Eriol! A ese chico le gusta divertirse un poco con la gente y llevarlas al límite. Es un demonio._

_Anticipándome a otra pregunta: ¿y por qué Tomoyo quería que Sakura pasara la noche con los chicos? Y la respuesta es… ¡Porque es Tomoyo! En algunos aspectos (como jugarle bromas a su amiga) es muy parecida a Eriol. ¿Realmente les sorprende? Seguramente se hubiera puesto a espiarlos por la ventana de haber tenido oportunidad._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos para la próxima. Recuerden que cualquier opinión es bien recibida, ¡y no duden en dar su respuesta a mi reto, no importa cuán ridícula les parezca! Uno nunca sabe qué puede ser importante ;-)_


	10. La prueba de fuego

**Capítulo 10**

**La prueba de fuego**

—¡Uff! —se fue detrás de la barra para darse un respiro. El otro mesero, un vietnamita de nombre Chung-Ho, se unió a ella en un momento.

—¿Cansado? —preguntó con su curioso acento.

—¿De verdad se pone así todos los fines de semana? —hizo una mueca y el otro se encogió de hombros.

—A veces más, a veces menos lleno, pero prácticamente así es.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada condescendiente. A raíz del fin de semana anterior en el que se había ido a la playa con sus compañeros, tenía que compensar el día que había solicitado como permiso trabajando otro día, que había resultado ser el domingo, aparentemente el día más pesado de la semana como se iba dando cuenta ahora. De haberlo sabido, no lo hubiera escogido, aunque realmente tampoco dependía de ella, pues había sido su suplente quien había cambiado sus horas de trabajo dominicales por las horas trabajadas del viernes. En realidad, el chico sólo había sustituido a Sakura por cuatro horas y trabajaba a tiempo completo durante los fines de semana que ni Akira ni Yuuta laboraban, de manera que sólo había podido solicitar el turno matutino para descansar ese domingo. Eventualmente Sakura regresaría a su domingo tranquilo y el otro muchacho tendría que ocupar nuevamente su puesto de trabajo.

De cualquier manera, Sakura pensó que era una fantástica oportunidad para conocer el café en fin de semana, además de que se había encontrado con trabajadores del restaurante que nunca antes había visto. Uno de estos ejemplos era Chung-Ho, un animado muchacho que estudiaba en la facultad de leyes durante la semana y trabajaba jornada completa los fines de semana para poder pagar su matrícula y sus gastos de vivienda, pues evidentemente no era de Tomoeda.

—Apenas llevas dos horas y media —Chung-Ho le dirigió una sonrisa bufona—. ¿Aguantarás las cuatro horas?

—¡Claro que lo haré! Sólo siéntate y verás… —Sakura apretó la mandíbula aceptando el reto y caminó hacia la entrada al ver la puerta abrirse para dar paso a una joven pareja.

—Bienvenidos —inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia la pareja, demostrándole al otro mesero cuán dispuesta estaba a hacer bien su trabajo—. ¿Mesa para d-do…s?

El tartamudeo fue inevitable al momento de alzar la mirada y encontrarse frente a frente con Yukito Tsukishiro al lado de una mujer que no podía ser otra que Fuutie Li.

'_¡¿Qué rayos?'_

—Sí, para dos, por favor —ajeno al trauma que parecía generarse en la garganta del mesero, Yukito sonrió con la misma dulzura de su siempre ecuánime persona.

—¿Akira-kun? —Fuutie lo miró, extrañada—. No sabía que éste era el restaurante donde trabajabas.

—Jeje, hola —Sakura se mordió el labio—. Sí, aquí es, aunque normalmente estoy aquí sólo entre semana.

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen? —Yukito parpadeó mientras Fuutie le explicaba brevemente que Akira era amigo de su hermano—. Ahora que lo mencionas, tu rostro se me hace un poco conocido —sintió los ojos analíticos del hombre en ella y se volvió para darle la espalda.

—¡No creo! Sería mucha coincidencia —Sakura rió nerviosa—. Síganme, por favor… —habló en un hilo de voz y los dirigió a una de las pocas mesas que estaban desocupadas. Les entregó las cartas y se disculpó para ir con otros clientes. En ese momento una charola se cruzó ante su vista.

—Oye, se supone que me ibas a demostrar algo, ¿no? —era Chung-Ho—, pero no creo que lo logres enviando a los clientes a mis mesas —ironizó y la castaña intentó calmar sin éxito su risa nerviosa y miró hacia la mesa a donde había guiado a Yukito y Fuutie: en efecto, era una de las mesas que Chung-Ho debía atender.

—¡Lo siento, es que yo…! —después se inclinó para susurrar en su oído—. Perdón, es que ambos son conocidos míos, pero yo…

—¿No te caen bien? —Chung-Ho alzó una ceja y ella negó con la cabeza.

—No se trata de eso… —señaló Sakura, aunque se dio cuenta de que probablemente no existiría otra excusa razonable, a menos que quisiera confesarle su temor de que el joven sentado a la mesa pudiera descubrir que ella en realidad era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, así que decidió seguir sobre la línea de Chung-Ho—. Está bien, sí hay algo de eso…

—Ok, ok… iré a tomar su orden —Chung-Ho caminó hacia ellos y Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro pesado caminando nuevamente hacia cocina para recoger los siguientes platos a repartir.

* * *

><p>—Veo que… tenías apetito —titubeó Fuutie con una mirada incrédula al ver cómo el varón terminaba su tercer plato fuerte y se dirigía sin miramientos hacia el cuarto, que ya había llegado a la mesa. Antes de atacar nuevamente con los palillos, Yukito le dirigió una extasiada sonrisa.<p>

—Cuando era niño me educaron con la creencia de que mientras más comiera más saludable sería. Evidentemente ahora sé que eso no es 100% cierto —confesó—, pero de todas formas mi metabolismo es un poco más rápido de lo normal —comentó como si nada.

'_¿Un poco?' _Fuutie alzó una ceja. Ver al alto y delgado Yukito Tsukishiro engullir tal cantidad de comida con semejante facilidad era como presenciar un espectáculo surrealista. Ella miró su único plato, en el cual aún quedaba un poco de arroz que ella seguía comiendo con parsimonia, sabiendo que estaba a punto de quedar más que satisfecha.

—De cualquier forma la comida aquí es deliciosa, ¿no te parece? —sonrió él, ajeno a sus pensamientos.

—Sí. ¿Ya habías venido aquí antes?

—No, pero hace poco un amigo consiguió empleo como mesero eventual aquí. Me parece que trabaja los fines de semana, aunque hoy tenía la mitad del día libre porque hace una semana sustituyó a uno de los chicos.

—Ah, debió haber sido Akira-kun —recordó Fuutie—. La semana pasada se fue con nosotros a la playa.

—¿Quieres pedir algo más? —Yukito notó que su acompañante estaba por terminar—. Si quieres, podemos ir pidiendo el postre…

—¿Postre? —ella lo contempló con ambos ojos abiertos como platos— ¿Te has dado cuenta de que apenas va a ser mediodía? —él asintió como si nada—. Está bien, creo que podré pedir un helado pequeño o algo así.

—Perfecto —Yukito llamó al mesero y le pidió una copa de nieve, un pay de queso y tempura helado. Fuutie asumió que las últimas dos cosas eran para él.

—Comienzo a pensar que tu vida gira en torno a la comida —bromeó Fuutie.

—Bueno, no podía ser de otra manera, ¿o acaso no es así para ti? —ironizó, sabiendo que no era el único chef sentado a la mesa.

—Creo que sigue siendo algo diferente —Fuutie se acodó sobre la mesa y lo miró con una expresión más seria—. Te he visto cuando cocinas, realmente imprimes toda tu pasión en ello.

—No creo que sea más que el amor y la creatividad con la que tú lo haces —Yukito dio un último bocado a lo que quedaba en su plato—. Ese lomo de cerdo a la mostaza que hiciste para la recepción de Arakawa es el mejor que he probado en mi vida.

—No seas exagerado —ella intentó hacer el comentario a un lado, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—Un helado napolitano —llegó el mesero y sirvió la copa a Fuutie—. Pay y témpura —sirvió el resto a Yukito y desapareció rápidamente. La breve interrupción sirvió a la china para enfriarse la cabeza y pasar a otro punto.

—¿Sabes? Todo está delicioso y me la estoy pasando bien, pero me gustaría saber cuál es el motivo de la invitación —lo miró directo a los ojos; un Li no se andaba con rodeos. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue que el otro no le rehuyera la mirada, ni siquiera parecía conmocionado por su pregunta directa.

—Supongo que tengo que decirlo, aunque ya debes saberlo de antemano, ¿cierto? —a pesar de que parecía un tanto nervioso, la sonrisa de Yukito no se borraba de su rostro por nada del mundo—. La verdad es que me gustas… y mucho. Sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero cada vez que te veo concentrarte preparando algo o discutiendo alguna receta con los demás chefs y ayudantes me cuesta trabajo poder centrarme en mis propios asuntos. En realidad podría pedirte en este mismo instante que fueras mi novia, pero algo me dice que aún tengo mis méritos por hacer antes de atreverme, ¿cierto? —se encogió de hombros con un gesto casi infantil y luego la observó con un par de ojos dulces como la miel, que con su tierno gesto intentaban ocultar su propio estupor, consecuencia natural de su reciente confesión.

Fuutie se encontró repentinamente sin palabras. Yukito tenía razón en todo: para ella no era desconocido que su compañero se sentía atraído hacia su persona (casi desde un principio había advertido que el característico trato amable del hombre era un poco diferente cuando se dirigía a ella); pero también en el aspecto de "hacer méritos" tenía mucha razón, aunque no probablemente de la misma manera en que él lo pensaba. Si bien era cierto que ella no confiaba tan fácilmente su corazón a cualquier hombre que le dijera palabras bonitas, también era cierto que había un problema particularmente más serio que eso: ella estaba comprometida con Eriol Hiragizawa, y aunque se tratara de un punto más en la intrincada estrategia del inglés para cumplir con una promesa que había hecho siendo apenas un niño, ella estaba tanto o más metida en ello que él y no arriesgaría tan fácilmente su futuro por algo así.

Porque, aun si aceptara que el gentil varón de ojos dorados y curiosos cabellos cenizos no le era indiferente, tampoco podía ser tan infantil y pensar que había llegado el momento de echarlo todo por borda a cambio de una sonrisa meliflua y un romance que podría ser tan fugaz como el helado que se desbordaba por su copa, agobiado por el calor de fines de mayo.

—Muchas gracias por tu sinceridad —fue lo único que se animó a decir, pero tampoco era necesario más.

—Disculpa, espero que esto no te incomode mientras estemos trabajando juntos —aunque la alegría de Yukito se había ido desvaneciendo poco a poco durante el silencio que había precedido a la "respuesta" de Fuutie, sus ojos no denotaban decepción—. Además, no pienso presionarte para que me des una respuesta. Sólo quiero que sepas que no soy precisamente un Don Juan —rió—, así que estaré esperando pacientemente hasta que estés dispuesta a corresponderme.

Fuutie quedó de piedra al entender el sentido que albergaban sus aparentemente sencillas palabras, pues su mirada de miel lo reflejaba todo: él lo sabía. No había dicho "hasta que me correspondas", sino "hasta que _estés dispuesta_ a corresponderme". Yukito Tsukishiro sabía que ella se sentía atraída por él. Probablemente la había descubierto mirándolo más de una vez, o incluso sonrojándose ante sus palabras en alguna ocasión. El punto es que él sabía que _ya _era (en mayor o menor grado) correspondido.

Cohibida y ciertamente nerviosa, Fuutie desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Akira, quien los contemplaba en ese instante desde otra mesa que estaba atendiendo. Los ojos del muchacho estaban abiertos como platos. Probablemente desde su posición el mesero podía ver claramente el inconfundible sonrojo que había trepado a sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>"<em>La verdad es que me gustas…y mucho"<em>

Mientras pasaba al lado de la mesa donde se encontraban Yukito y Fuutie no había escuchado gran parte de la conversación, pero al menos sí algunas líneas, entre las que se encontraban esas ocho palabras inolvidables.

La charola había temblado en sus manos al escucharlas y los dos platillos que llevaba en ella casi habían caído al suelo de no ser porque alcanzó a darse cuenta de ello a tiempo. Dejó los platos sobre la mesa 4 y avanzó a la 6, en donde un grupo de muchachos parecían aún indecisos sobre lo que ordenarían. Mientras se decidían no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada a la pareja de la mesa 10, donde se vio descubierta por Fuutie, quien la contemplaba con la cara enrojecida. Yukito seguía observando a su acompañante sin prestar atención a nada más, sin saber que al otro lado del salón una joven escondida bajo una peluca y unas gafas podía escuchar los crujidos de su propio corazón al romperse.

—¿Hola? —el más alto de los muchachos de la mesa llamó su atención—. Ya sabemos qué vamos a ordenar.

—Perfecto, los escucho —Sakura volvió la mirada a ellos y fingió la más resplandeciente de sus sonrisas mientras anotaba su orden línea tras línea. Se concentró en apretar fuertemente el bolígrafo entre sus dedos para evitar sentir la debilidad de su cuerpo y el temblor en sus manos.

—¿Eso será todo? —preguntó intentando estabilizar su voz y se dio cuenta de que apenas quedaba un hilo de ella—. Entonces vuelvo enseguida, con permiso…

* * *

><p>—¿Sabes dónde está Fuutie? —preguntó al salir al jardín y ver al joven inglés reposando bajo la sombra de un árbol con un cuaderno en mano.<p>

—Salió. Parece que tenía una cita.

—¿De trabajo? —Syaoran arqueó ambas cejas y el otro se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

—No parece que le des mucha importancia para ser tu prometida —frunciendo el ceño, el ambarino se acercó al inglés para contemplarlo desde su altura. Eriol no se volvió a verlo.

—¿Sabes tú dónde está Meiling?

Syaoran hesitó. Ciertamente no tenía la más mínima idea del paradero de su prima.

—Qué extraño. ¿Es tu prometida, no?

Syaoran apretó los puños. Era difícil admitir que el argumento del otro era imposible de esquivar. Soltando un bufido, intentó defenderse un poco mejor.

—Sabes que es una situación diferente. Meiling y yo…

—Se van a casar, igual que Fuutie y yo, ¿cierto?

—… estamos comprometidos desde niños de acuerdo con la tradición de la familia —continuó Syaoran, haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción—. En cambio, tú escogiste a Fuutie aunque tu familia no tiene ese tipo de costumbres.

Al escuchar esto, Eriol se puso de pie y lo miró a los ojos. Su mirada serena y confiada resultó casi molesta para el chino.

—Si no me equivoco, tú también escogiste a Meiling antes de que tu madre te presentara a otras mujeres.

—Tú no entiendes —Syaoran apretó los dientes, cada vez más irritado—. Meiling y yo hicimos un trato. Nosotros sólo somos…

—¿Amigos de la infancia? —sonrió Eriol con una gentileza casi dolorosa para el otro, quien la sintió como una burla—. Aún así sabes que ella está enamorada de ti y de cualquier forma le romperás el corazón: ya sea casándote con ella o no.

—No, espera, yo… —Syaoran se descubrió sin palabras. Una parte de él quería ignorar a su molesto pariente, en tanto que otra encendió una señal de alarma frente a una inminente verdad.

—Ella ha estado esperando por ti todo este tiempo, así que si te enamoras de alguien más y rompes el compromiso será una terrible decepción —continuó el otro llevándose un pulgar al mentón, como si analizara alguna curiosidad matemática—; por otro lado, dicen que un matrimonio sin amor es como una muerte lenta y dolorosa…

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —musitó Syaoran con mirada colérica y desvió la vista para cambiar el tema—, pero Fuutie es mi hermana y me gustaría saber cuál es el tipo de relación que hay entre ustedes dos.

—Estamos comprometidos —respondió Eriol con toda naturalidad, haciendo enojar aún más al castaño.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! —respiró profundo para calmarse—. Lo que quiero saber es por qué te quieres casar con ella. ¿Es por conveniencia, porque ella va a heredar una fuerte suma de dinero y acciones de la familia en cuanto se case?

Listo. Lo había dicho. Era lo que se había temido desde un inicio y no era nada raro. Así había sucedido con sus otras hermanas, pues, aunque se habían casado con hombres de renombre, el apellido Li había influido indudablemente en la decisión de éstos al escoger a su pareja. No obstante, aquellos matrimonios habían ocurrido bajo el permiso de su padre e incluso de su madre, además de que en aquel entonces él apenas era un niño, de modo que jamás hubiera podido mover un dedo para evitar que utilizaran a su familia como un escalón para ascender en riquezas y posición social, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes: Eriol había firmado su sentencia al solicitar que fueran casados bajo la bendición del futuro jefe Li y ése era él, así que en sus manos estaba impedir una boda que terminaría por ser un lastre para su hermana.

No muy ajeno a los pensamientos del chino, Eriol sonrió.

—No necesito ni el dinero ni el renombre de la familia Li para satisfacer mis deseos.

—Entonces… —Syaoran centró sus sorprendidos ojos ámbar en él— ¿en verdad amas a mi hermana?

—_Estimo_ mucho a tu hermana —contestó él de manera esquiva—, lo suficiente para tomar algunos riesgos.

Syaoran sintió deseos de tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y zarandearlo hasta borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara. ¡Ese tipo estaba jugando con él!

—Uno no se casa con alguien a quien"estima"—siseó con visible molestia, pero el otro no se inmutó y simplemente le puso una mano en el hombro, como si quisiera transmitirle un poco de confianza.

—Tienes razón —le guiñó un ojo—. Y lo mismo va para ti…

Con estas palabras el inglés caminó hacia la casa con su cuaderno en mano, dejando a un mudo Syaoran tras de sí, quien aún sentía sobre su hombro la extraña e incómoda calidez que el toque de su pariente había dejado mientras decía esas palabras.

* * *

><p>Miró con impaciencia su reloj: faltaban sólo diez minutos para salir, de manera que Tomoyo no debía tardar en llegar. Al menos Yukito y Fuutie ya hace un rato que se habían ido, aunque eso no le impedía dejar de pensar en el par.<p>

'_Pero Fuutie está comprometida con Eriol_', pensaba y su cabeza sólo se confundía aún más. ¿Acaso lo estaba engañando con Yukito? Aunque parecía que no le había respondido nada al mejor amigo de su hermano. Aún así, tampoco había visto que lo negara, e incluso sospechaba que Yukito ni siquiera tenía idea de que la china ya tuviera un novio.

Sin embargo, no importando lo que pensara, una cosa sí era un hecho: a Yukito le gustaba Fuutie, y era ahí donde su pecho se oprimía y su corazón se agitaba convulsamente. No cabía duda: estaba sufriendo su primer desilusión amorosa. ¡Y qué ridícula se sentía! Porque desde un principio sabía (aún negándose a admitirlo) que el apuesto varón de cándida mirada jamás llegaría a pensar en ella como algo más que la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

—Hey, si quieres puedes irte ya a cambiarte —Chung-Ho interrumpió sus pensamientos, sobresaltándola—. Tranquilo —rió—, sólo quería decirte que ya van a ser las 2. Sólo ibas a trabajar media jornada, ¿no?

—Ah, sí… gracias —asintió rápidamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la parte de atrás—. Entonces ¿está bien si me cambio de una vez?

—Claro, además ya llegó tu reemplazo —Chung-Ho señaló hacia la puerta, que justo en ese momento estaba atravesando un alto varón de piel trigueña y cabello oscuro que a ella no le resultó en absoluto desconocido.

—¿To… Touya? —Sakura palideció en su lugar al reconocer a su hermano.

—¿Lo conoces?

—¿Eh? —con el rostro marcado por el estupor Sakura se viró hacia él.

—Que si lo conoces —repitió Chung-Ho creyendo que no le había escuchado—. ¿No dijiste su nombre?

—¡No! —ella negó con frenesí—. Es que yo… él… ¡Ah! dijiste algo sobre él hace un rato y me grabé su nombre.

—¿Yo dije algo? —Chung-Ho pareció dudarlo, pero no le dio mucha importancia—. Ah, Touya, te presento a Akira, es el chico que supliste la semana pasada —saludó haciendo un gesto hacia un punto que estaba atrás del hombro derecho de Sakura y ésta se quedó helada mientras volteaba poco a poco hasta percatarse de que su hermano se encontraba ahora a escaso medio metro de ella.

—Hola —Touya centró sus ojos oscuros en ella—. ¿Akira? Tu rostro me parece familiar.

—Ho…hola —titubeó Sakura sintiendo su mirada analítica en ella. Sabía que ésa tenía que ser la prueba de fuego para su disfraz de Akira Yamamoto… y no estaba segura de estarla pasando.

—_Realmente _te pareces a alguien que yo conozco —Touya continuaba con sus suspicaces ojos sobre ella, mirando a través de los lentes y bajo los flecos de la peluca de Akira.

Él lo sabía. Touya sabía perfectamente que era ella, podía verlo en sus ojos desconfiados y escrutadores. Y ahí debía ser el punto en donde todo se terminaba con su mascarada…

—¡Hola Akira! —reconoció la voz de Tomoyo y la vio entrar campantemente hasta que ésta descubrió a la persona que estaba a su lado— Touya… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Hola Tomoyo —Touya sonrió con una malicia indecible—. Creo que yo debería preguntarte lo mismo, porque Sakura me dijo hoy por la mañana que estaría todo el día contigo.

_Jaque_. Era la delicia del ganador. Sakura estaba perdida.

—Ése era el plan —contrario a la palidez de su amiga, Tomoyo sonreía igual que siempre—, íbamos a salir ella, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika y yo, pero mamá se sintió mal esta mañana y me quedé a esperar a que la viera el médico. Afortunadamente sólo se le bajó la presión, así que me reuniré con ellas en una hora en el centro comercial. Sólo pasé a comer algo porque Chiharu me mandó un mensaje para avisarme que ya comieron.

Como si fuera posible, la estupefacción de Sakura se incrementó al doble al constatar la naturalidad con la que su amiga podía idear un plan en tan sólo unos segundos. En pocas palabras, la habilidad de Tomoyo para mentir la dejó sin habla.

—¿En serio? —Touya, en cambio, no parecía del todo convencido—. Sakura no me dijo que iría al centro comercial. Tengo una idea —nuevamente esa sonrisa mezquina de estratega—: la llamaré al celular, sirve que le encargo algo que se me olvidó pasar a comprar ayer.

_Jaque mate_. Sakura ya sentía que había sobrepasado el límite de la palidez y ahora estaba diáfana. Tomoyo entretanto sacó su móvil.

—Mejor le marco yo, así puedo decirle que mejor nos veamos directamente afuera del cine.

'_¡¿Qué rayos haces?' _el terror de la castaña había alcanzado un punto álgido al ver a su amiga maniobrar rápidamente con el teclado de su teléfono. Touya, en cambio, observaba esto con la misma desconfianza, aunque con una creciente curiosidad al notar la seguridad con la que Tomoyo usaba su teléfono para llamar a una supuesta Sakura en el centro comercial.

'_¡Tomoyo!' _Sakura hubiera querido gritar al verla llevarse el aparato al oído y esperar por el tono de marcado. Su celular estaba junto con sus cosas, en el casillero de los empleados, así que no se alcanzaría a escuchar desde donde estaban, pero evidentemente nadie contestaría al llamado.

—¡Sakura-chan! —habló Tomoyo como si alguien hubiera contestado al otro lado de la línea.

—_Hola Tomoyo, ¿en dónde estás? —_en ese momento todos pudieron escuchar claramente la inconfundible voz de Sakura Kinomoto en el teléfono. Touya frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia Tomoyo. Akira, en cambio, quedó boquiabierto. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

—Déjame hablar con ella —exigió Touya.

—Oye, estoy en el restaurante donde trabaja Touya y él quiere hablar contigo. Te lo paso —extendió el teléfono hacia el trigueño y le dirigió una sonrisa inocente, a lo que él solamente frunció más el ceño. No obstante, tomó el aparato y lo llevó a su oído.

—Oye monstruo, ¿en dónde…?

—_¿Qué? Oye, ahorita no puedo hablar, estoy en… ¡aaaay! —_a continuación se escuchó un estruendo alternado con un montón de ruidos que sonaban como a cosas cayendo una tras otra entre gritos de la castaña.

—¿Qué…? —Touya se vio interrumpido por otro grito— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

—_¡Hoeeeeee! —_después de un último y casi resignado grito de Sakura, la llamada se cortó y Touya se quedó mirando el teléfono un momento.

—¿Qué pasó? —se adelantó a preguntar Tomoyo, aunque claramente había escuchado la "conversación".

—Parece que el monstruo ya está causando desastres en alguna tienda —alzó los ojos al cielo—. Me pregunto cuánto me costará esta vez…

—Espero que no sea tan grande como la última vez —rió Tomoyo. Sakura sintió ganas de protestar al ver cómo su hermano y su mejor amiga recordaban aquella vez en que había sufrido un "pequeño percance" en una tienda de curiosidades de la India.

—Toma —Touya devolvió el móvil a Tomoyo.

—¿No quieres que la llame otra vez para saber qué pasó?

—Está bien, mejor le preguntas cuando la veas. De cualquier manera, las malas noticias vuelan —él chasqueó los dientes y dirigiendo una última y extraña mirada a Akira se despidió—. Tengo que ir a trabajar, así que nos vemos después.

Sakura también se disculpó un momento para ir al casillero a recoger sus cosas y dejar el mandil. normalmente se quitaría el uniforme y se cambiaría detrás de los lockers, pero Touya estaría ahí cambiándose y prefirió apurarse a salir para encontrarse afuera con Tomoyo, chocando en su carrera hacia la entrada con una joven cliente que iba llegando.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —se disculpó, roja como un jitomate.

—No te preocupes, fue mi culpa —la mujer sonrió—. Oye, tú eres mesero de aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso es requisito ser modelo o algo así para trabajar aquí?

—N…no —dudó Sakura, extrañada—, ¿por qué?

—Humm… ¿es necesario responder a eso? —soltando una risita, la mirada de la mujer se dirigió hacia Touya, quien se acercaba a ellas con el uniforme ya puesto. Sakura pasó saliva al ver nuevamente esos desconfiados ojos oscuros sobre ella. ¡Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes!

—Oye tú…

—¡Touya! Adivina quién llegó… —el aludido, quien por estar prestando atención a Akira no se dio cuenta de quién estaba a su lado, abrió los ojos en una expresión de casi terror al ver a la joven morena que con voz cantarina se abalanzaba sobre él en menos de un segundo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a visitarte a tu trabajo, ¿qué más podría ser? —sonrió la otra sin soltarlo ni un ápice.

—¡Con permiso, tengo que marcharme! —Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizarse hacia la puerta y prácticamente desvanecerse tras ella.

—¡Oye…!

Una vez afuera se reunió con Tomoyo y ambas caminaron (prácticamente corrieron) sin hablar hasta doblar la esquina, en donde finalmente pudieron relajarse para platicar un poco.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Touya estaba trabajando ahí? —fue Tomoyo la primera en hablar.

—¡Porque yo misma no lo sabía! —se quejó Sakura, respirando para recuperar el aire que parecía haber estado conteniendo desde el momento en que Touya había cruzado la puerta—. Ya sabes que todo el tiempo está cambiando de trabajo.

—Pues eso estuvo cerca —suspiró Tomoyo aliviada y Sakura secundó esa opinión.

—Oye, pero ¿cómo hiciste…? —empezó la castaña, confundida—. Quiero decir… ¿de dónde sacaste esa grabación? ¡Realmente ésa parecía mi voz!

La morena soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro extrañado de su amiga.

—¡Ésa _era _tu voz!

—¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo…? —la mirada esmeralda se perdió en su mar de confusiones— ¿cuándo…?

—No es la única que tengo —sonrió con sus alegres ojos violetas y sacó su teléfono de la bolsa para pulsar algunas teclas y mostrarle la pantalla a su amiga, quien contempló sin entenderlo muy bien una carpeta con el nombre de "Sakura".

—¿Qué es esto?

—Ya te lo había comentado, pero creo que no me pones mucha atención. Con este teléfono tengo la opción de guardar las conversaciones que me parezcan importantes —pulsó un archivo en la carpeta y al instante comenzó a escucharse la grabación que habían escuchado antes.

—¿Y eso cuándo lo grabaste?

—El año pasado —Tomoyo soltó una risita—. ¿Recuerdas la semana cultural de diciembre? Te dejamos a cargo del puesto del salón durante una hora y terminaste destruyendo la mitad en un instante.

—Ah, ya me acordé —¿cómo olvidar aquella caída que había ocasionado toda una trifulca en el salón? Desde entonces habían decidido no dejar a Sakura Kinomoto como responsable de cosas que pudieran quebrarse fácilmente—. ¿Y por qué lo tienes grabado?

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, Tomoyo regresó un poco la cinta que ya había terminado de tocarse y claramente se escuchó el desesperanzado grito de Sakura al final.

—¡Ese grito tuyo es _tan_ tierno! —sus ojos destellaron luz al decir esto y Sakura entornó la mirada al cielo. Conociendo a su amiga, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido que pudiera ser de otra manera?

—Está bien, al menos sirvió para evitar que Touya siguiera sospechando de que soy Akira —se miró el disfraz—. Hablando de eso, ya quiero cambiarme. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Al cabo ahora sé que Touya no regresará hasta en la tarde.

—Claro, vamos —sonrió Tomoyo a su amiga, pero había una cosa que no dejaba de incomodarla. Sakura podría pensar que Touya se había creído todo el cuento, y probablemente al trigueño no le había quedado otra opción que aceptarlo por el momento, pero a Tomoyo no le parecía que se rendiría tan fácilmente. Touya tenía una suspicacia incomparable, máxime tratándose de su hermana, y no le sorprendería que en un futuro el muchacho intentara averiguar más al respecto.

Por lo pronto, habían estado muy cerca de ser descubiertas, y lo peor era que no se trataba de la primera vez. Tan sólo pensar en su conversación de la semana anterior con Eriol Hiragizawa le hacía pensar que tampoco sería la última.

_**Una semana antes, casa de playa Hiragizawa.**_

Después de comprobar que estaban solos y nadie más podía escucharlos desde donde estaban, Tomoyo decidió ir directo al grano, aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo con sumo cuidado.

—Dime Hiragizawa-kun, ¿Qué opinas de Akira-kun?

—¿Akira-kun? —Eriol, que estaba sirviendo en una olla el agua que utilizarían para el ramen, se volvió a mirarla—. ¿Para qué deseas saber mi opinión, Daidouji-san?

—Tengo la impresión de que sabes ver muy bien a través de las personas. ¿O me equivoco? Además, me gustaría conocer la opinión que otras personas tienen de Akira-kun, ya que apenas lo conozco.

Lo miró a los ojos y podía ver en ese profundo azur que él sabía algo que no diría tan fácilmente. Igual que siempre, para Eriol no se trataba más que de un juego

—Es curioso que preguntes. Me parece que tú le conoces mucho mejor que yo, que apenas lo he visto en un par de ocasiones.

Respuestas esquivas, la especialidad de Eriol Hiragizawa, pero ella no dejaría el tema a un lado tan fácilmente, sobre todo tratándose del secreto de su ingenua y despistada mejor amiga.

—Quizás estoy en un error, pero creo que alguien tan perspicaz como tú no necesita de más para generar un perfil bastante preciso de una persona.

Eriol sonrió. Seguramente sabía que se estaba encontrando con alguien que utilizaba las mismas armas que él: persuasión y gentileza, pero sobre todo mucha, mucha astucia.

—De acuerdo, si tanto te interesa conocer mi opinión, te diré que Akira-kun me parece una persona muy… _singular_. Casi no conozco a alguien tan carismático y alegre como él, pero lo que más llama la atención es su inocencia… —hizo una pausa significativa en la que su sonrisa se torció de manera enigmática—, a pesar de que a veces da la impresión de tener un gran secreto.

Él lo sabía. Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que estaban jugando al gato y al ratón: él contestaría con evasivas a cualquier pregunta, esperando a que ella intentara acorralarlo haciendo una pregunta más exacta e ineludible, para lo cual tendría que mencionar la relación entre Sakura y Akira, cosa que ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

—¿Esa impresión te da? —Tomoyo sonrió abriendo la bolsa de ramen, esforzándose en mantener ésa como una conversación casual, cosa que a cada minuto le costaba más trabajo.

—No sería nada extraño… permíteme ayudarte —él tomó la bolsa de sus manos y la forma en la que sus dedos la rozaron al hacerlo la hizo estremecer; había algo en el aire que manaba de él que simple y sencillamente le causaba escalofríos—, después de todo, todos guardamos algún secreto. ¿No es así, Daidouji-san?

'_¿Y cuál es el tuyo, Eriol Hiragizawa?' _Tomoyo asintió.

—Ahora perdona que yo lo pregunte, pero esta conversación me intriga un poco —él continuó preparando la sopa tranquilamente—. ¿Por qué Akira-kun te causa tanta curiosidad, estimada Daidouji-san?

—Él me agrada mucho; incluso comienzo a pensar que podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos. Eso es todo.

—¿Y eres así de curiosa con todas las personas que te agradan? —él alzó una ceja.

—Simplemente soy una persona curiosa por naturaleza —ella se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una de sus mejores sonrisas, sabiendo que ahora quien pretendía llevar el ritmo de la conversación era él, pero Eriol igualmente le dirigió una de esas sonrisas que solían derretir a la mitad de las mujeres del instituto.

—Qué bien, porque _yo también_.

_**Tomoeda, tiempo presente.**_

—¿Tomoyo-chan? —el ceño en el gesto extrañado de Sakura la trajo de vuelta al presente—. ¿Pasa algo?

La aludida recuperó rápidamente la compostura y sonrió a su amiga. No podía decirle que las sospechas sobre su identidad falsa estaban despertando. Conocía a Sakura y sabía mejor que nadie que generarle inseguridades innecesarias era algo que era mejor evitar.

—Me preguntaba si vamos a estar a solas en tu casa. Espero que no te quieras aprovechar de mí, Akira-kun —se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar una risita y le guiñó un ojo "coqueto".

* * *

><p>—¿Ahora sí vas a decirme lo que pasa? —preguntó Tomoyo directamente al verla transformada nuevamente en mujer. Aunque no lo había mencionado, sabía desde el mismo momento en que la vio en el restaurante que había algo perturbando a su amiga, algo aún mayor que el hecho de que estuvo a punto de ser descubierta por su hermano. Ahora que el susto inicial ya había pasado, su mirada esmeralda no parecía ya sorprendida ni asustada, sino inquieta e incluso un tanto triste.<p>

La conocía mejor que nadie, y supo que había dado en el blanco cuando Sakura lució derrotada al verse descubierta. Tomoyo se sentó entonces sobre la cama de la castaña y la invitó a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —insistió con un suave tono. La ojiverde bajó la cabeza.

—Yukito fue hoy al restaurante.

Tomoyo tomó aire. Por el tono apagado en su voz sospechó lo que se avecinaba aún antes de escuchar la historia completa. Minuto a minuto fue testigo de cómo su amiga cambiaba de estar luchando por restarle importancia al asunto hasta el punto de no poder contener más las lágrimas.

—Sabía que sucedería, sabía que él sólo me veía como a una hermana pequeña y que encontraría a alguien más adecuado para él —Sakura intentó ahogar su amargura con una sonrisa—. ¿Entonces por qué me siento así?

—Porque no puedes ordenarle a tu corazón cómo sentirte —Tomoyo la abrazó—. Lo has querido desde que tienes 10 años. Eso es mucho tiempo.

—Quiere decir que me hice tonta durante 6 años con un amor platónico e imposible.

—No era imposible —quiso consolarla Tomoyo, pero no logró convencerla.

—Claro que sí, pero soy muy terca y una cabeza dura como dice mi hermano.

—Sakura, estás diciendo tonterías —Tomoyo intentó aligerar el momento—… tu hermano dice que eres un monstruo, no una cabeza dura.

Funcionó. Quizás durante un breve momento, pero al menos pudo verla sonreír entre un mar de lágrimas. Después de eso Sakura meneó la cabeza, como si negara algo que prefería no exteriorizar.

—Soy una llorona, ¿verdad? —intentó sonreír—. Debería estar feliz mientras él sea feliz, ¿no?

—Podrías intentarlo —Tomoyo tomó un pañuelo para secar el rostro empapado en llanto de su amiga—, o podrías intentar hacer tu propia felicidad.

—Gracias —Sakura se dejó secar las lágrimas—. Aunque no creo que pueda encontrar a alguien como Yukito.

—No tiene que ser alguien como Yukito, sino alguien a quien tú quieras. Sólo tienes que aprender a ver a Yukito como a un hermano mayor, o de lo contrario sólo te vas a lastimar a ti misma cada vez que te encuentres con él.

—Tienes razón, aunque no creo que sea tan fácil —Sakura suspiró. Su mirada era melancólica, pero al menos ya no lloraba. Quizás era ser demasiado optimista, pero definitivamente no era como Tomoyo lo hubiera esperado de una joven que llevaba casi la mitad de su vida enamorada del mismo hombre (después de todo, 6 años es una eternidad a los 16). No podía negar que su amiga estaba muy triste y probablemente nunca la había visto así, pero muy en el fondo Sakura parecía dispuesta a superar el trago amargo y salir adelante. ¿O dónde estaba el "no puedo vivir sin él" y el "quiero morirme" y esas frases tan clásicas que había escuchado decir a la mitad de sus compañeras cada vez que les rompían el corazón? Claro, Sakura no era tan fatalista y dramática como esas muchachas, pero aún así esa aparente resignación era probablemente demasiado madura para alguien que sufre su primera desilusión amorosa.

Así que, o Sakura era una adolescente muy madura, o realmente no estaba tan enamorada de Yukito como lo había creído, o como alguna vez lo había estado. De ser así, ¿acaso sus sentimientos estaban cambiando?

—Quizás no sea tan difícil como piensas —alzó el mentón de su amiga para verla a los ojos—. Sólo no te cierres, ¿de acuerdo? Probablemente haya alguien esperando por ti a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sakura asintió sin muchos ánimos y se puso de pie para tomar otro pañuelo desechable de su cómoda para limpiarse la nariz, pero al mover la caja casi tira algo que se apresuró a recoger antes de que cayera al suelo.

—¡Uff, casi! —suspiró de alivio.

—¿Es uno de los caracoles que trajiste de la playa? —Tomoyo intentó cambiar el tema viendo el objeto que la castaña sostenía entre sus manos. Ella negó.

—Éste me lo regaló Li. Como pensó que yo no había ido con ustedes, me trajo una de la playa. ¿Verdad que está muy bonito? —sonrió viendo la bella caracola entre sus dedos y se la extendió a Tomoyo, quien la contempló con curiosidad.

—¿Así que Li te trajo un presente? —no pudo simular su curiosidad al decirlo y la otra asintió con una nueva sonrisa. Entonces todo encajó perfectamente en el rompecabezas para Tomoyo. Syaoran no parecía ser un tipo que se molestara en hacer regalos, e incluso era conocido por rechazar los presentes de otras mujeres, aunque evidentemente había hecho una gran excepción con Sakura.

Además, la mirada esmeralda que se posaba en ese pequeño cascarón de crustáceo era toda la explicación que Tomoyo necesitaba para sus recién planteadas dudas, reafirmando lo que había comenzado a sospechar el fin de semana anterior: algo estaba surgiendo entre los dos castaños… aparentemente sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de ello.

La idea la alegró: al menos su amiga no estaría triste por mucho tiempo, pero no dejaba de haber algo que la preocupaba, pues cuando Sakura se diera cuenta de sus propios sentimientos (al igual que el chino), indudablemente alguien terminaría con el corazón roto.

La pregunta era: ¿cuál sería la parte "perdedora"?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>para quienes se preguntaban cómo pasaría Sakura de estar enamorada de Yukito a enamorarse de Syaoran, las cosas finalmente se van desarrollando. Además, __el disfraz de Akira-kun finalmente ha sido sometido a la prueba de fuego: Touya, y ciertamente no la hubiera podido pasar de no ser por la siempre astuta (y obsesiva) Tomoyo. ¿Qué clase de persona mantiene en su teléfono conversaciones cotidianas con sus amigas, y además las conoce de memoria? Definitivamente sólo alguien como Tomoyo, capaz de fundar un club de fans para su amiga y disfrazarla de hombre para hacerla probar sus diseños. Creo que da un poco de miedo…_

_Por cierto, este capítulo incluyó dos escenas que inicialmente no estaban planeadas: la de Nakuru yendo al restaurante a visitar a Touya y la de la conversación que Eriol y Tomoyo mantuvieron en la playa. Ciertamente no había pensado más que hacer alguna mención al respecto, pero me di cuenta de que levantó mucha intriga entre los lectores, así que pensé que preferirían saber a detalle lo que había ocurrido. _

_Hablando del capítulo anterior, la respuesta correcta al reto que abrí era el dije con grabados chinos que porta Syaoran en una cadena. ¿La ganadora? __**Vivi-chan**__, así que este mensaje es para ti (esperando que estés leyéndolo): de acuerdo con lo prometido, puedes pedirme alguna de estas dos cosas: un dibujo de cualquier personaje que desees, o un one-shot sobre la pareja que tú quieras (parejas de ánimes que yo conozca). Espero entonces a saber cuál es tu deseo en un comentario (de preferencia deja tu correo en la casilla correspondiente en la ventana de Review para poder contactarte). _

_Por cierto, todas me sorprendieron con sus respuestas, algunas de las cuales hasta me gustaron como alguna idea para próximos capítulos. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que había pensado en un inicio, más del 30% adivinó la respuesta correcta. La segunda respuesta planteada por ustedes, con el 16% fue el caracol que dio Syaoran a Sakura, y muchos pensaron que sería el compromiso de Eriol y Fuutie, lo cual definitivamente será algo muy importante, pero no hay que esperar hasta el capítulo 14 o 15 para saber más al respecto._

_Ah, y me parece que en el capítulo pasado olvidé hacer mención de la nueva imagen que publiqué de Tomoyo para este fic. La publiqué en FaceBook (cuenta __**Isis TemptationPrincess)**__, pero también dejaré una liga en mi perfil para quien desee verla con mejor calidad (tampoco quiero decir que tenga gran calidad, jeje)._

_**Anuncio importante: la próxima semana estaré trabajando en lo que tengo que preparar para mi examen profesional, por lo que no estoy segura de poder actualizar. Si no fuera así, actualizaría hasta dentro de 2 semanas. Agradeceré su paciencia y comprensión.**_

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Sigo francamente sorprendida por la fabulosa respuesta que he visto con este fic y espero no defraudarles. Por eso mismo cualquier crítica o comentario es muy bien recibido. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	11. De amistades, amores y desamores

**Capítulo 11**

**De amistades, amores y desamores**

'_El agua debe fluir' _**(1)**, pensaba al sentir el líquido envolviéndolo en esos instantes, acariciando su piel y resguardando su alma. Cada nuevo movimiento de sus piernas y caderas fluían como si fueran parte del mismo líquido que lo rodeaba. Cada sonido era sucedido por su eco: el de sus propios latidos, el del chico pataleando en el otro carril, e incluso algún sonido metálico de alguien que entraba o salía por la escalera de la piscina.

Sabía que pertenecía mucho más al azul de ese lugar que al gris del asfalto, o aun al verde del bosque. Tanto era el reposo que ese mundo daba a su ser, que incluso la tentación de cerrar los ojos y dejarse envolver por él era mayor que el instinto natural de respirar. No obstante, no podía correr el riesgo de darse ese lujo.

50 metros. Con un suave movimiento dio la vuelta y posó ambos pies para dar un buen empuje con la aleta en la pared e impulsarse de regreso. Nada podía estorbarle. Tan sólo eran él, su aleta y el agua. No existían los problemas, el dinero o la familia, las hipocresías ni las obligaciones. Nada faltaba ni sobraba.

Bueno, quizás sólo una cosa: aire. Pero el momento en el que cediera ante las cada vez más continuas contracciones de su pecho y se rindiera al instinto natural de respirar sería el mismo momento en el que todas esas sombras del mundo real volverían a él. Aún así, tarde o temprano la realidad debería regresar. Lo supo cuando vio nuevamente la cruz que marcaba el final del carril, a escasos 8 metros de él. En un rincón de su mente se alzó una voz pidiéndole que diera una vuelta más, pero sabía que debía dejarlo para otra ocasión: ésa era sólo una prueba de rutina.

Tocó, pues, la pared y se dio unos segundos más mientras dejaba salir el aire impregnado de dióxido de carbono de sus pulmones. Con una fuerte aspiración por la boca al levantar la cabeza recibió de nueva cuenta una bocanada de realidad.

—¡Excelente! ¿cómo te sientes?

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa y una muda señal con la mano de que todo estaba en orden.

—100 metros. Pensé que darías otra vuelta.

Eriol se quitó el visor y respiró finalmente por la nariz mientras veía al chico que llevaba el cronómetro en la mano.

— 1 minuto, 27 segundos. Ibas muy relajado ahora.

Y así era. Eriol se impulsó con ambas manos hacia afuera y se sentó en la orilla para desembarazar sus pies de la pesada monoaleta. Apenas había liberado uno de ellos cuando una nueva voz llamó su atención.

—100 metros sin respirar, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

—¡Y sólo está entrenando! Deberías verlo cuando lo hace en serio…

Ignorando al chico que alardeaba sobre su persona, Eriol enfocó lo mejor que pudo a la chica, cuya voz había reconocido como la de Tomoyo Daidouji.

—Hola Daidouji-san —se puso de pie—. No te reconocí de lejos sin los lentes. Espero que no vengas a decirme que hoy había ensayo con el coro, porque recuerdo muy bien que la maestra dijo que tendría una junta importante y no podría asistir…

—Tranquilo —sonrió ella, aunque a pesar de sus palabras el otro no parecía tan mortificado—. Perdón, no quería interrumpir tu entrenamiento, pero hace unos minutos la profesora Takamura me pidió que te entregara las partituras que estaremos ensayando en el coro a partir de esta semana.

—¿Van a cambiar el programa a una semana de la competencia de coros? ¿De eso se trató la junta?

—No es para la competencia, es para el recital del festival de verano de la escuela dentro de dos semanas. La reunión fue con los organizadores y acaban de pedirle a la maestra que cerremos las presentaciones en la noche, así que tuvo que agregar una canción al repertorio.

—Entiendo —él asintió viendo las partituras—. Gracias, eres muy amable, aunque…— miró sus propias manos mojadas.

—No te preocupes, las traigo en una carpeta plastificada. Aún así, si quieres puedo dejarlas junto a tus cosas.

—No quisiera molestarte más, pero te lo agradecería.

No obstante, ya que su ropa seca estaba en los vestidores, le indicó a la morena colocarlas sobre una de las bancas en tanto ambos intercambiaban reflexiones sobre la melodía en cuestión y el proceso de ensayo a seguir con el coro para la presentación, aunque realmente la mente de Eriol estaba ocupada en otra cosa: los ojos violetas de su compañera estaban fijos directamente en los suyos.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a que las mujeres se pusieran nerviosas al encontrarlo en traje de baño o a que aprovecharan la ocasión para recorrerlo con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies y de regreso, que su impresión al notar que Daidouji no hacía lo mismo no podía ser mayor. Esa chica ni siquiera parecía inmutarse, e incluso parecía llamarle más la atención su reciente apnea y el equipo de natación que usaba que cualquier cosa relacionada con su físico.

—Por cierto, ¿qué es eso? —preguntaba ahora ella señalando hacia el carril donde había dejado sus cosas.

—Mi monoaleta.

—Parecías un delfín nadando con ella.

—Gracias por decir "delfín" y no "sirena" —bromeó él haciéndola reír. Ya antes había descubierto que la risa de esa joven le resultaba agradable, aunque no dejaba de significar una pequeña sorpresa hasta qué grado lo era.

—¿Te lo dicen mucho?

—Ya no tanto como cuando llegué a Tomoeda.

—Pero no eres el único que tiene una —señaló al menos otras tres que estaban a la vista.

—Cuando entré al equipo lo era, aunque les interesó después y algunos quisieron conseguir la suya para intentarlo.

—¿Y con eso te cuesta menos trabajo nadar sin respirar?

—Sabiendo usarla, sí. Era mi especialidad en Inglaterra y hay competencias de eso, pero no puedo formar parte del equipo japonés para competencias sin dejar el inglés, así que aquí hago natación clásica, aunque también intento seguir haciendo esto para no perder técnica ni condición.

—Suena muy interesante. Debes tener mucho control mental para aguantar tanto tiempo en movimiento sin respirar. Imagino que…

Increíblemente parecía sincera. No era como un "¡Eso parece muy interesante!" que en realidad significara "Me gustas mucho, así que diré lo que sea con tal de que me prestes atención", sino una verdadera y singular muestra de interés por lo que a él más le gustaba.

Eriol sacudió la cabeza. Mejor no pensaba mucho al respecto. Detestaba pensar como si fuera un adonis y buscar siempre segundas intenciones en las mujeres que se acercaban a él, pero éstas se habían vuelto cosa de todos los días y al final había terminado adaptándose a ello. Tampoco debía olvidar que ni siquiera tenía los anteojos puestos, así que, aunque para ver de cerca no tenía dificultad alguna, quizá no podía prestar la atención debida a algún detalle que pudiera estar perdiendo de vista en el comportamiento de su compañera de clase.

—Bueno, como dije: no quiero interrumpir mucho tu entrenamiento, así que dejaré esto sobre la banca y te dejaré continuar —agitó las partituras con una mano—. Si esto es sólo un entrenamiento, no puedo imaginarme lo que haces cuando vas en serio.

—Si te interesa puedes venir a ver los entrenamientos cuando quieras. Quizás incluso podríamos reclutarte para el equipo —bromeó.

—Te tomaré la palabra, aunque eso de entrar al equipo no sería una buena idea. Los deportes no son mi fuerte —le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Bromeas? Tienes una capacidad pulmonar impresionante, eso es fundamental para cantar como lo haces —arqueó ambas cejas en señal de admiración—. Quizá no tengas la misma condición aeróbica que un atleta, pero realmente me agradaría que te animaras a entrenar algunas apneas conmigo algún día.

Tomoyo pareció sorprendida y de repente, inesperadamente, comenzó a reír causando en él la más confusa sensación.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? —no menos extrañado que divertido, él intentó no reír también, contagiado por ella.

—Es que eres totalmente diferente cuando estás entrenando al resto del tiempo —sus ojos violetas le miraban con una cálida chispa—. Es la primera vez que no pareces el caballero "perfecto" de una novela de suspenso con ese misterio que siempre te rodea. De hecho podría decir que es la primera vez que estando contigo siento que estoy hablando con una persona de carne y hueso —le guiñó un ojo—. Creo que finalmente he descubierto al verdadero Eriol Hiragizawa.

Eriol se quedó de piedra. Era cierto: cuando entrenaba se convertía en otra persona, en alguien mucho más lleno de vida y despreocupado que de costumbre, y es que en la piscina sólo existían el agua y él como uno sólo, y sus problemas e inquietudes se hacían a un lado ante un único objetivo: nadar como un pez.

Ahora ella lo había descubierto.

—Mejor me marcho de una vez para que continúes, aunque acepto tu invitación y espero poder verte entrenar otro día —Tomoyo agitó una mano en señal de despedida y comenzó a caminar para alejarse hacia las bancas para dejar la dichosa partitura, dejando a un meditabundo Eriol de pie junto al carril.

"_Si te interesa puedes venir a ver los entrenamientos cuando quieras. Quizás incluso podríamos reclutarte para el equipo (…). Realmente me agradaría que te animaras a entrenar algunas apneas conmigo algún día"_, repitió en su cabeza. Era inaudito que fuera él el autor de esas palabras. Usualmente tenía que idear las excusas más elaboradas para evitar que las chicas asistieran a la piscina con cámara en mano cuando el equipo entrenaba. Entonces, ¿por qué la había invitado a ella? Pero aún más inquietante era su respuesta. De hecho, lo que más lo sorprendía era que ese "Creo que finalmente he descubierto al verdadero Eriol Hiragizawa" no fuera la parte más impactante, sino las palabras previas a esa afirmación:

"…_podría decir que es la primera vez que estando contigo siento que estoy hablando con una persona de carne y hueso"_

'_Definitivamente no es como las otras' _pensó sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se calzaba nuevamente la monoaleta para continuar.

* * *

><p>Miró su reloj al doblar por el pasillo para tomar las escaleras: no podía creer que realmente había llegado temprano a clase. A excepción de las ocasiones en que había tenido que estar más temprano para realizar alguna práctica con las porristas previa a algún evento, no recordaba la última vez que había cruzado las puertas de la escuela caminando tan tranquilamente. Además se sentía increíblemente llena de energía y buenos ánimos al haber logrado dormir su primer noche completa después de vivir su primer decepción amorosa cinco días atrás. Sin duda, todo auguraba un excelente viernes sin quedarse dormida en la primera hora.<p>

—Hola Kinomoto —una voz la saludó desde el descanso de las escaleras y alzó la vista para ver de quién se trataba, aunque no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al descubrirlo.

—Buenos días… Fugunaga-san —dudó si había recordado bien su nombre. No se suponía que tenía que reconocerlo, pues apenas si se habían visto en la escuela siendo él un alumno del tercer grado. Takumi Fugunaga: Tomoyo le había comentado algunas cosas sobre él cuando platicaban sobre los clubes de fans, así que sabía que él también tenía múltiples seguidoras en el campus y que estaba en el equipo de basquetbol. Cuando formaba parte del grupo de animadoras le había tocado echar porras en algunos partidos y lo había visto jugar, pero fuera de eso jamás había cruzado palabra con él. Incluso se preguntó cómo es que él la conocía.

—¡Vaya! No creí que sabrías mi nombre —él sonrió con el rostro colorado. Sakura se preguntó si sería por el calor—. Aunque me gustaría más que me dijeras simplemente Takumi. Tuvimos un campeonato hace dos semanas y no te vi con las animadoras. ¿Ya no estás con ellas?

—Me salí en abril. Conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo y ya no puedo ir a los entrenamientos —ella se encogió de hombros y continuó subiendo hasta alcanzarlo en el rellano. Entonces él comenzó a caminar hacia el siguiente piso a su lado.

—Es una lástima. Eras la chica más alegre de todas y la verdad todos en el equipo notamos tu ausencia.

—¿En serio? —ella sonrió abochornándose—. Gracias, eso es… no sé, es agradable saberlo.

—¿Vas a clase? —de pronto él se dio un ligero golpe en la frente y bajó la mirada con las mejillas aún más sonrojadas—. Lo siento, claro que vas a clase… sólo quería saber si te puedo acompañar a tu salón.

Sakura asintió y ambos continuaron andando. Principalmente fue él quien intentó hacer la conversación. Le preguntó cuál era su materia favorita y la más odiada, entre otras cosas triviales. Nada fuera del otro mundo, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su salón.

—Bueno, supongo que aquí te tengo que dejar —él sonrió nerviosamente, confundiéndola—. Oye, sé que no nos conocemos muy bien, pero quería preguntarte algo…

—Claro, dime —le animó ella al ver que se contenía y Takumi desvió la mirada hacia el letrero del salón, aunque no parecía estarlo viendo realmente.

—Verás: mañana un compañero de clase hará una fiesta y nos dijo que podíamos invitar a quien quisiéramos, así que yo… me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo —dijo esto último rápidamente y en una sola exhalación.

—¿Yo? —al verlo asentir se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa. No conocía a nadie de tercero, más que a algunas chicas que estaban en el equipo de porristas. Además, ¿por qué ella? era la primera vez que hablaba con ese muchacho y, aunque parecía un buen tipo, no se sentía en confianza como para ir a una fiesta con él.

Por otra parte, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que Tomoyo le había dicho el domingo: _tenía _que intentar conocer más gente. Después de descubrir que Yukito definitivamente no era la persona para ella no tenía otra opción que resignarse y probablemente encontrar a alguien más, y con eso de que un clavo saca otro clavo…

—Perdón, no te quiero incomodar —Takumi pareció más nervioso ante su silencio que ante una posible negativa—. Si quieres piénsalo y te busco al final de clases. Es sólo una fiesta en casa de alguien, no es la gran… —pero el sonido de la campana anunciando el inicio de la primera hora de clases lo interrumpió.

—Está bien, iré —Sakura se sintió más urgida por la campana y las palabras de Tomoyo que por lo que fuera que Takumi le estuviera diciendo en ese momento.

—¿En serio? —sus ojos color chocolate se abrieron como platos— ¡Excelente! Entonces te busco a la salida para ponernos de acuerdo y poder pasar por ti mañana.

—¿Mañana? —a Sakura se le había olvidado que lo había mencionado.

—Sí, ¿o no podrás? —no supo si su expresión era de sorpresa, susto o decepción, pero fue muy marcada.

—Sí, sólo que no había prestado atención en la fecha —rió torpemente y en ese momento vio que el maestro de la primera hora se acercaba rápidamente —. Lo siento, tengo que entrar. ¡Nos vemos!

—¡Oye, espera! —ella se detuvo sin disimular su prisa—. ¿Te molestarías si te llamara por tu nombre?

—¿Eh? —Sakura parpadeó—. No, claro que no —miró al interior del salón—. Ahora sí: ¡Tengo que irme!

—Entonces te busco a la salida… Sakura —y ella entró sin prestar mucha atención a la enorme sonrisa que iluminaba el arrebolado rostro masculino.

* * *

><p>—¿De quién es la casa? —fue lo primero que preguntó Syaoran al llegar al enrejado y ver el lugar: una casa familiar de dos pisos con un tamaño promedio: no demasiado grande, pero al parecer sí lo suficiente para albergar una fiesta de unas 50 personas.<p>

—No lo sé, de algún tipo de tercero —Meiling balbuceó tirando de su brazo— ¿entramos?

Syaoran no se hizo del rogar, aunque ciertamente no tenía otra opción, de manera que ambos caminaron hacia el interior, desde donde salía la música estridente que los envolvió al entrar. Syaoran aún se preguntaba quién había invitado a su prima a esa fiesta, pues no encontraba ningún rostro conocido entre los presentes que intentaban charlar e incluso flirtear entre sí a gritos entre el ruido que provenía de las bocinas gigantes en la sala. Algunos cuerpos rebotaban contra otros en un curioso baile epiléptico que él no se sintió con deseos de imitar. De cualquier forma siguió viéndose arrastrado entre grupos de personas, pegándose a las paredes y a los muebles para esquivar a medio mundo mientras la firme mano de Meiling lo llevaba a la cocina, a la sala, por las escaleras e incluso a alguno de los cuartos para después bajar nuevamente hacia la terraza.

—¿A dónde diablos me llevas? —se fastidió finalmente y se desembarazó de los dedos femeninos—. ¿Se puede saber qué o a quién estás buscando?

Inexplicablemente Meiling, en vez de… hacer lo que fuera que hubiera esperado de ella, sonrió vislumbrando algo en el jardín.

—¡Mira, qué casualidad! —señaló en esa dirección—. Kinomoto también fue invitada a la fiesta. ¡Y tú te quejabas de que no encontrarías a nadie conocido aquí!

—¿Kinomoto-san? —una vez más (y sin darse cuenta), Syaoran terminó siguiendo a Meiling hacia donde se encontraba la castaña conversando con un tipo alto que no recordaba haber visto antes—, ¿Quién es él? —su voz sonó más grave a sus oídos de lo que hubiera deseado.

—Buenas noches —saludó una alegre Meiling al par—. No sabía que también ustedes andarían por aquí hoy.

—Hola Meiling, hola Li —las esmeraldas de Sakura parecieron chispear de alegría con sólo verlos— ¿Acaban de llegar?

—Sí. Veo que estás muy bien acompañada —fue Meiling la primera en responder. Sakura procedió entonces a hacer las presentaciones, aunque Meiling y Takumi ya se conocían de la fiesta de la escuela. Syaoran tendió la mano al sujeto, de quien sintió un apretón más fuerte de lo normal, el cual no tardó en responder de la misma manera antes que molestarse en averiguar la razón.

Meiling observó con atención el choque de miradas que se siguió al saludo. Sakura estaba platicando alguna cosa que seguramente todos estaban ignorando, pues los dos chicos se analizaban crudamente y Meiling a su vez hacía lo mismo con ellos. En algún momento parecía que el aire podría cortarse con el filo de un cuchillo. El primer objetivo se había cumplido: Syaoran ahora sabía que Sakura era la pareja de Takumi esa noche y, si este último hacía bien su trabajo, el chino decidiría olvidarse de la castaña definitivamente.

—¿No quieres una cerveza, Li? —ofreció Takumi—. Están en la cocina, puedes tomar las que quieras.

—No tomo, gracias —contestó el castaño secamente.

—Pues yo iré por unas. ¿Me acompañas, Sakura?

—Está bien —ella no parecía muy convencida, pero igual se despidió momentáneamente de los dos chinos y caminó al lado del otro, quien se fue muy entretenido hablando de algo con ella.

"Sakura". La familiaridad con que la había nombrado no había pasado desapercibida a los atentos sentidos del ambarino.

—Hacen bonita pareja, ¿no crees? —sonrió Meiling angelicalmente… _demasiado_ inocente y alegre para tratarse de ella, pensó Syaoran.

* * *

><p>—¿Sabes qué? —Chiharu comentó a Tomoyo mientras esperaban a que les sirvieran un helado—. Extraño salir con Sakura.<p>

—Tienes razón, desde que entró a trabajar casi no puede acompañarnos a salir —rió ella, pensando en lo que diría Chiharu si supiera que el chico que había salido con ellas en una cita triple e incluso ido a la playa con todos los demás era en realidad Sakura.

—¿Gustas un poco de chocolate en tu nieve, Daidouji-san? —Eriol se volvió hacia ella. Él y Yamazaki estaban al frente en la barra, ordenando por los cuatro.

—Sí, por favor —el otro asintió a la solicitud y regresó su atención al muchacho que lo atendía.

—Qué extraño que esta vez no pudieran venir Li ni Akira —meditó Chiharu—. Naoko no se lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo. Además, creo que haces mejor pareja con Akira que con Hiragizawa —susurró al oído de su amiga para que el aludido no le escuchara.

—¿Te parece? —la sonrisa de Tomoyo se ensanchó con un dejo de ironía. Si Chiharu supiera…

—Definitivamente; lo supe desde el instante en que los vi juntos por primera vez, pero después de ver la química que surgió entre ustedes en la playa quedé más que convencida —y nuevamente se acercó a su oído—. Si quieres le digo a Takeshi que la próxima vez invite a Akira si piensa hacer otra cita doble.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —Tomoyo se encogió de hombros—. De verdad que no tengo ningún problema con eso.

—¡Al fin! —anunció Yamazaki regresando y sin ser consciente de la conversación que interrumpía—. Esta vez había más gente de lo normal.

—Es sábado y hace mucho calor, no creo que sea tan raro —Eriol le restó importancia y tendió a Tomoyo el helado que había pedido para ella.

—¿Ahora sí podemos escoger la película que vamos a ver? —les recordó Chiharu por qué estaban ahí y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque el debate siguiente no fue tan equilibrado.

Llegaron frente a las salas de cine sin poder decidirse por uno de los títulos en cartelera, llevando Chiharu y Yamazaki la mayor parte de la discusión mientras Eriol y Tomoyo se conformaban con observarlos y compartir alguna que otra opinión. Por lo tanto, mientras la pareja analizaba por qué un monstruo legendario era mejor o peor que un pirata medieval, Tomoyo disfrutaba de su nieve y paseaba la mirada por el lugar, en donde la gente iba y venía y otros grupos como ellos se detenían a observar la cartelera o leer reseñas. La antesala era, en efecto, un auténtico bullicio.

De pronto lo vio.

Era Touya Kinomoto comprando boletos en la taquilla. La sola visión de su cabellera indomable y sus anchos hombros era suficiente para ocasionar un brinco de su corazón, aunque había aprendido a disimularlo muy bien para que Sakura y el mismo Touya no se dieran cuenta de eso.

En ese momento el hermano de su mejor amiga terminó la transacción y salió de la taquilla para ir a encontrarse con sus amigos. Seguramente Yukito también estaría ahí entonces, pensó Tomoyo, aunque por más que lo buscaba no lograba encontrarlo. Entonces, contrario a lo que esperaba, el trigueño fue a reunirse con una mujer de cabellos color chocolate, que se colgó de su brazo en el momento en que lo vio llegar con los boletos.

'_¿Quién es ella?' _la mente de Tomoyo se disparó en un segundo intentando reconocer el rostro y sus ojos cafés. Se sintió torpe, pero no pudo evitar el rayo amargo que le atravesó el pecho. A continuación vio a Touya intentar sacudirse del abrazo de la mujer y mirar hacia el cielo en evidente gesto de fastidio. La otra, contrario a molestarse por la actitud del varón, soltó una carcajada que alcanzó sus oídos.

A continuación hubo una especie de estira-afloja entre ellos. Ella intentó convencerlo de comprar palomitas o algo así, pero él se negaba a caminar hacia la cafetería. Al final pareció que se pusieron de acuerdo y ambos fueron a comprar algunas bebidas. Touya seguía portando un rostro impertérrito mientras ella lo afianzaba con ambos brazos cual si fuera un salvavidas. En ningún momento alguno de ellos la vio.

En ningún momento, aún desviando la mirada, Touya había prestado atención a otra cosa que no fuera _ella_. Los ojos del trigueño incluso habían aterrizado cerca de donde estaba Tomoyo y aún así no hubo signos de reconocimiento en ellos. Su aparente fastidio, además, no era diferente al que fingía sentir cuando Sakura trataba de convencerlo de algo. Y por si fuera poco, cualquiera que le conociera sabía perfectamente que no había poder en el mundo que lograra hacer que Touya Kinomoto tuviera una cita con alguien que le molestara tanto como él pretendía hacerlo ver.

'_¿Entonces por qué está con ella?' _sintió que el mundo se detuvo en el instante en que los vio desaparecer para dirigirse a una de las salas. ¿Por qué Touya estaba saliendo con esa mujer y, encima de todo, fingía no soportarla?

Una voz en su cabeza quería gritar la respuesta, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a escucharla. Touya Kinomoto nunca expresaba un sentimiento abiertamente. Su cariño estaba siempre disfrazado de acidez y fastidio. Lo había visto interactuar suficientes años con su hermana y su mejor amigo y siempre era la misma historia: un gesto aburrido que demostrara indiferencia en realidad significaba aprecio en el lenguaje de Touya, y un gruñido exasperado no era otra cosa que una expresión de cariño y preocupación.

Qué ironía. Seis días atrás había abrazado a su mejor amiga consolándola tras su primer decepción amorosa y ahora ella misma se veía en una situación igual… sólo que en este caso no contaba con la presencia de su mejor amiga, y aún si así fuera ella no podría consolarla, pues en primer lugar nunca supo que estaba enamorada de su hermano.

Tomoyo apretó la mandíbula y se mordió los carrillos pugnando por contener la capa acuosa que se formaba en sus ojos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas evitar que se formara la primera lágrima. No quería arruinar la cita de Chiharu…

—¿Quieres sentarte un momento? —la amable voz de Eriol la sobresaltó—. No parece que te sientas bien.

—Estoy bien, muchas gracias —ella forzó una sonrisa y notó que los otros dos ya no estaban—. ¿A dónde fueron…?

—Finalmente pudieron tomar una decisión y se adelantaron por los boletos. Como te vi muy abstraída les dije que en un momento los alcanzaríamos. Supuse que no querrías que ellos te vieran tan triste.

—¿Qué? —sus ojos violetas se abrieron como platos—. Yo no… ¿por qué dices que estoy triste?

—Descuida, no te pediré que me cuentes lo que pasó para que te pusieras así de repente —él ladeó la cabeza como restándole importancia al asunto—. Aunque no te servirá de nada negar algo que se ve a todas luces.

—Está bien —ella lo admitió finalmente—… y gracias por no preguntar.

—No me agradezcas nada, realmente me hubiera gustado poder hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor —él se encogió de hombros—, aunque admito que no sé mucho de asuntos del corazón…

—¿De qué hablas? —ella frunció el ceño, cosa que rara vez hacía. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta él de la razón por la que se había puesto así?

—De cualquier manera… —él evitó la pregunta—, es agradable saber que Tomoyo Daidouji es mucho más que la alegre y gentil imagen que todos en la escuela conocen.

—Todos tenemos nuestros momentos —ella aún intentó hacerse la fuerte—, pero descuida, ya se me pasará.

Inesperadamente él dio un paso hacia ella y alzó su barbilla para verla una vez más a los ojos.

—Entonces déjame conocer un poco mejor a la verdadera tú antes de que eso suceda.

¿Se estaba vengando de que ella también le había descubierto? Entonces ¿por qué las orbes añiles le resultaban tan cálidas a esa distancia? Algo muy en el fondo le dijo que él quería acercarse más, consolarla, que quería abrazarla, pero su mandíbula tensa le indicaba que se estaba conteniendo de hacerlo por alguna razón.

Y ella agradecía que lo hiciera, o no resistiría el impulso de llorar entre sus brazos y aferrarse a su pecho para esconderse de su propia desdicha.

* * *

><p>—¡Ah, no puedo esperar a ver a mi querido Ryo en acción! —Nakuru lanzó un grito de emoción mientras se sentaba en una butaca frente a la pantalla en la sala aún iluminada.<p>

—No me digas —detrás de ella y alcanzando su propio asiento, Touya alzó una ceja, sarcástico.

—Tranquilo Touya, no te pongas celoso —ella le guiñó un ojo—. Ryo Nikishido **(2)** podrá ser el actor más guapo del mundo, pero a ése puedo compartirlo con todas sus demás fans. En cambio a ti no te comparto con nadie.

—Ah, qué alivio —Touya entornó los ojos con el mismo sarcasmo al que ella ya estaba tan habituada.

—Por cierto, gracias por invitarme —sonrió ella de oreja a oreja y el otro bufó.

—Si por "invitarte" te refieres a recogerme al salir de mi trabajo para darme un "aventón" a mi casa y en lugar de eso traerme al cine y balbucear durante media hora que querías ver la nueva película del tal Ryo e incluso empujarme hasta la fila para comprar los boletos, no te preocupes: el placer es mío —fingió una sonrisa ácida—. Sólo asegúrate de devolverme mi celular cuando salgamos, o por lo menos de ponerlo en modo de silencio durante la función —suspiró, recordando cómo es que ella había conseguido que la siguiera por todo el centro comercial hasta llegar a las salas de cine.

—Por supuesto, no te preocupes —ella se encogió de hombros como una niña y tanto el móvil de él como el de ella para quitarles el sonido. Él se llevó una mano a la sien.

'_Esta mujer es imposible…' _Touya suspiró. Las luces comenzaron a atenuarse hasta dejar el cuarto en completa penumbra.

—Touya-kun…

—¿Eh? —alzó ambas cejas y se volvió hacia ella para ser sorprendido por una rápida silueta acercándose antes de sentir unos suaves labios contra los suyos.

—Disfruta la película —Nakuru cortó el beso cuando la pantalla se iluminó y Touya pudo ver una sonrisa astuta pero infantil bailando en su rostro.

—¡Qué demon…!

—Shhh —fue acallado por un dedo contra su boca y la juguetona expresión de la chica iluminada por rayos naranjas provenientes de la pantalla—. Silencio: ya va a empezar. No quieres molestar a los demás, ¿o sí?

Y Nakuru se volteó para ver los anuncios previos a la cinta, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el tipo a su lado no tuviera los ojos desorbitados, el ceño fruncido y un irremediable color escarlata en las mejillas (perfectamente disimulado por la escasa iluminación). Como si él no la mirara cual si acabara de ver a Medusa: de piedra y con el rostro desencajado.

'_¡Está loca!' _¿qué clase de mujer era ésa? ¿Dónde habían quedado las chicas tímidas y las que se sonrojaban ante el "chico de sus sueños"? ¿Cómo rayos podía actuar tan tranquilamente después de literalmente haberle robado un beso? ¿Por qué era él quien estaba con expresión idiotizada a causa de eso? ¿Quién era el hombre y quién la mujer en esa relación?

'_¿Cuál relación? Qué estupidez…' _Touya sacudió la cabeza y frunció aún más el ceño antes de decidir apartar la vista de la extraña mujer que tenía a su lado.

* * *

><p>—Entonces le grité a Satzuke: "¡Apúrate, que estoy libre!" y entonces me vio parado cerca de la línea y me la pasó. Un tipo intentó quitármela, pero logré desmarcarme justo antes de que llegara otro y brinqué antes de que los dos pudieran hacer algo. Anoté ¡y en cuanto la bola cruzó la red sonó la campana! Ganamos por solamente un punto en el último segundo —relataba Takumi emocionado a otros chicos de su clase. Sakura reprimió un bostezo. Desde que habían abandonado el jardín para entrar a la casa todo se había reducido al ensordecedor ruido de la música acompañado por los gritos de Takumi intentando narrar sus "fantásticos" momentos en el equipo de básquet. El muchacho agitó la cerveza que tenía en una mano y continuó contando otra historia animado por los vítores de sus compañeros.<p>

Sakura paseó la mirada por la sala en la que estaban, buscando algo con qué entretenerse. La mayoría de los asistentes a la fiesta daban risotadas por cualquier cosa y se burlaban de cualquiera que estuviera más ebrio que ellos mismos. Una chica dormitaba sobre el sillón aún con una cerveza en una mano y en cada rincón había parejas besuqueándose como si no hubiera otras personas caminando y estrellándose torpemente contra sus espaldas.

Observó entonces a su pareja de esa noche y al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol se preguntó si acaso ella sería la única persona sobria en esa fiesta.

'_¿Dónde estarán Li y Meiling?' _se preguntó al darse cuenta de que hace un buen rato que no los veía, aunque probablemente ya se habrían marchado viendo la decadencia a la que se dirigía la fiesta.

—Takumi —Sakura tiró de la manga del chico para llamar su atención y lo logró.

—¿Qué pasa _linda_? —él le dirigió una sonrisa arrastrada y le puso una mano en la cintura. Había estado haciendo lo mismo durante la última media hora, desde que sus amigos se habían mostrado tan interesados en conocer más acerca de su invitada, la antigua líder de las porristas.

Con un gesto rápido e intentando ocultar su fastidio por el apelativo, Sakura retiró la mano que se aferraba a su cintura con la mayor sutileza posible e intentó sonreír.

—Estoy un poco cansada y me gustaría regresar a casa. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

—¿En serio? —a pesar de que gritaba por el ruido, su voz sonaba lánguida—. Pero si la fiesta apenas comienza, ¿verdad chicos? —se dirigió a los otros, quienes alzaron sus botellas y lanzaron un grito de júbilo. No obstante, Sakura insistió y él suspiró, entendiendo a pesar de su renuencia que no le quedaba otro camino.

—Bueno, supongo que no tengo más opción que llevar a esta lindura a su casa —se dirigió a sus amigos encogiéndose de hombros y ambos se despidieron de ellos para salir de la casa, cosa que no fue fácil teniendo que moverse a empellones entre la multitud que bailaba y se tambaleaba indistintamente. Además, a Takumi el sólo hecho de caminar no le resultaba tan fácil, pues trastabillaba cada cinco pasos. Atravesaron el jardín con menos problemas y llegaron a la acera, en donde sólo tuvieron que andar unos metros hasta llegar al automóvil de Takumi, en el cual habían llegado más de dos horas atrás.

—Oye, espera —Sakura se detuvo en seco al verlo sacar las llaves del auto—. No estás pensando en manejar así, ¿o sí?

Takumi dejó escapar una carcajada—. Por supuesto que sí, ¿o cómo piensas que te llevaré a tu casa?

—¿Qué? —Sakura no lo podía creer—. Apenas si puedes caminar, ¡no puedes manejar en ese estado!

—No sería la primera vez —sonrió Takumi con arrogancia y ella apretó la mandíbula.

—¿No tienes idea de que puedes ocasionar algún accidente? —lo miró atónita y él entornó los ojos con evidente molestia.

—¿Tú también con eso? Suenas igual que mi madre.

—Pues di lo que quieras, no dejaré que conduzcas así —con un rápido y certero movimiento Sakura le arrebató las llaves y se alejó unos pasos de él.

—¿Qué rayos haces? —él intentó adelantarse hacia ella—, ¿Acaso estás loca o algo así? No me digas que vas a manejar tú, porque…

—No sé conducir, prefiero tomar un taxi —habló ella con toda seriedad y un ceño que rara vez mostraba.

—Deja de estar jugando y dame esas llaves —él dio otro paso hacia ella y Sakura volvió a retroceder.

—Olvídalo —Sakura estaba tan furiosa que sintió lágrimas de ira asomándose a sus ojos—. ¡No permitiré que vuelva a suceder!

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —Takumi pareció más fastidiado y volvió a caminar hacia ella alargando una mano para tomar la de Sakura y forcejear por las llaves—. Vas a tener que dármelas si quieres irte a casa.

—¡NO! —ella gritó con determinación y puso toda su energía en no abrir el puño en el que tenía el manojo.

—Déjala en paz, ¿no la escuchaste? —una voz masculina surgió detrás de Takumi y Sakura lo vio retroceder por una mano que tiraba de su hombro.

—¡Li-kun! —se sorprendió de ver que el chino aún continuaba en la fiesta.

—¿Y a ti quién te llamó? —masculló Takumi.

—Estás ebrio Takumi —acusó Meiling, quien llegó atrás de su primo.

—Sólo un poco "enfiestado" —rió él.

—Ella tiene razón, no puedes manejar así —Syaoran intentó razonar con él y retiró la mano que hacía presión en el hombro del mayor.

—¿Por qué no? Mejor hazte cargo de tus propios asuntos. Se supone que estás con Meiling. Sakura es _mi _cita.

—Sí, pero ella se va con nosotros —afirmó Syaoran—. Nosotros también estábamos por irnos de cualquier forma.

—¿Qué? ¡En tus sueños Li!

Sakura se acercó a ellos con cautela y entonces Syaoran vio sus ojos cristalinos conteniendo las lágrimas.

—En realidad… creo que es la mejor idea —titubeó nerviosa.

—¿Qué? —Takumi se puso rojo de ira y miró a Syaoran—. No creas que te voy a dejar llevártela tan fácilmente —dio un manotazo intentando alcanzar al chino con su puño, pero entre su ebriedad y los rápidos reflejos del otro terminó encarando el piso.

—Mejor vámonos —Syaoran no quiso quedarse a dar un lamentable espectáculo en una pelea ridícula con un borracho y pidió a las dos mujeres seguirlo—. ¿Les parece si caminamos hasta el centro y de ahí tomamos un taxi? —sugirió. La plaza principal no estaba a más de cinco cuadras de ahí, así que las dos estuvieron de acuerdo. Meiling dirigió una última mirada al muchacho que se levantaba con torpeza y ahogó una maldición en su cabeza.

—¡Espera un momento Li, esto no ha terminado! —balbuceó Takumi con rabia.

'_Idiota, lo arruinaste todo por ponerte así. Ésta me la vas a pagar' _lo vio alzar los ojos hacia ella y supo que él comprendía lo que ella estaba pensando. A partir de ese momento el muchacho se rindió y decidió quedarse atrás viéndolos partir, contemplando con mirada dolida a Sakura, con odio a Syaoran y con temor a la prima de éste.

Los tres iniciaron su camino en un silencio que fue interrumpido por Sakura al darse cuenta de que aún tenía algo en el puño de su mano derecha.

—¡Oh, no! Me quedé con sus llaves. Creo que debería… —y miró hacia atrás indecisa. La casa aún se vislumbraba a media cuadra de ellos.

—Olvídalo. Si se las das, regresará a su casa en ese carro —decidió Syaoran y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

—Si quieres dámelas. Yo se las entregaré luego a él o a uno de sus compañeros —ofreció Meiling para sorpresa de los dos.

—No sabía que conocías bien a Takumi…

—Convivimos en esa fiesta de la escuela, eso es todo —señaló la china interrumpiendo a una curiosa Sakura, quien optó por no preguntar más y dejar que Meiling le ahorrara el trámite de tener que lidiar una vez más con ese sujeto en la escuela. Entonces le entregó las llaves que la china metió en su bolso.

—Aunque tendrá que esperar hasta el lunes para que se las regrese —concluyó Meiling y no se habló más del tema, a pesar de que ella seguía pensando en el momento en que volvería a ver a Takumi, ansiosa por darle una paliza al sujeto que había echado a perder sus planes. No había sido tan fácil convencerlo de invitar a Sakura a la fiesta (y hasta había llegado a dudar que lo haría, pues el tipo tuvo que esperarse hasta el viernes para tomar valor), e incluso le había dado consejos sobre qué hacer y qué no hacer en su presencia, y eso incluía no emborracharse frente a la castaña. ¡Parecía una condenada doctora corazón! Pues a pesar de ser uno de los chicos más buscados de la escuela, Takumi no tenía idea de cómo comportarse apropiadamente en una cita, estando acostumbrado a no tener que hacer más que sonreír para hacer babear a sus admiradoras.

'_Su cabeza es tan hueca como un balón de básquet' _bufó con la ironía del jugador estrella del equipo. ¡Y qué ganas tenía de anotar una canasta de 3 puntos con ella! Ese descerebrado había terminado arruinando no sólo sus posibilidades con Sakura, sino la perfecta velada que ella y Syaoran estaban pasando. Meiling supo que todo iría en picada desde el instante en que Syaoran se había tensado al ver salir a la pareja de la casa con el varón tropezando alcoholizado. Entonces había llegado la discusión que mandaría todo el plan por el caño.

'_Idiota' _centró toda su furia en Takumi, toda esa desesperación que había sentido al ver a Syaoran defender a Sakura y al mayor lanzar un puñetazo en falso. ¿Qué se había creído ese tipo? En verdad que había que ser estúpido para pensar que podía ganarle a alguien con el entrenamiento que llevaba su primo.

Pero ese tipo pagaría su error…

Entretanto, al darse cuenta de que su prima se quedaba ligeramente rezagada y parecía demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos, Syaoran decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con Sakura.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte —cortó el nuevo silencio que se había formado—, aunque no sé si deba; puede ser un tema incómodo para ti.

—No lo sabrás si no me preguntas —Sakura asintió para animarlo.

—Es sobre lo que pasó ahorita… parecías entre asustada y furiosa, además de que te escuché decirle que no permitirías que volviera a suceder —bajó los ojos para contemplarla y ella agachó la cabeza.

—Ah, eso…

—Entonces me puse a pensar… ¿tiene algo que ver con la muerte de tu papá?

Las esmeraldas de la castaña se posaron en él con la sorpresa brillando en toda su expresión.

—¿Cómo supiste?

—Dijiste que tu papá murió en Año Nuevo y ahora descubrí que odias la idea de un ebrio conduciendo un auto, cosa que yo también detesto, pero a ti incluso parece que te aterra. Y eso de que no querías que volviera a suceder… —se encogió de hombros, pensando que no tenía que explicar más. Sakura asintió lentamente y desvió la mirada hacia el pavimento:

—Celebramos la fiesta de Año Nuevo en casa. Papá había invitado a una amiga suya a cenar con nosotros (Touya y yo estábamos felices de que nuevamente estuviera abierto a alguna relación, pues ya llevaba muchos años solo), pero al final de la velada se ofreció a llevarla a su casa —hubo una pausa prolongada que él no se atrevió a interrumpir. Se preguntaba si acaso la joven rompería en llanto o decidiría cambiar de tema para no hacerlo frente a él—. Fue cuando regresaba después de haberla dejado… un tipo le chocó por el costado, del lado del conductor.

Al verla apretar sus pequeños puños, intentando esconder su tierna fragilidad, lo único que se le ocurrió fue pasarle un brazo por encima sin dejar de caminar, no sabiendo qué más hacer. ¿Debía detenerla de estar pensando en eso? ¿O debía decir algo para consolarla?

—En el otro carro iban 4 personas. El conductor y su esposa murieron; sus hijos quedaron muy malheridos. Hicieron un examen de sangre al conductor y resultó que estaba totalmente alcoholizado.

—Lo siento —¿qué otra cosa podía decir? A pesar de haberlo pensado de antemano nada lo había preparado para escuchar esa historia y verla llevarse una mano a la cara para enjugarse las lágrimas. Sacó entonces un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo ofreció.

—Gracias —ella tomó el pañuelo—. Aún no puedo creer que haya gente tan inconsciente. Esa noche por culpa del alcohol no sólo nosotros nos quedamos sin padre. Esos niños también quedaron huérfanos —percibió la voz femenina quebrándose—. Al menos Touya y yo podemos cuidarnos uno al otro, pero ¿y ellos?

Syaoran quedó impactado cuando ella se volvió para mirarlo. Sus bellas esmeraldas estaban empapadas en lágrimas y parecía haber una dolorosa súplica en ellas, pero lo que más le estrujó el corazón fue el hecho de que por encima de su dolor y luto ella aún tuviera espacio en su corazón para preocuparse por los hijos del bastardo que había segado la vida de su padre.

—No puedes cambiar lo que pasó —admitió él sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella—, pero al menos hoy evitaste que la historia se pudiera repetir. No puedes regresar a la vida a tu papá o a los papás de esos niños, pero al detener a Fugunaga esta noche probablemente salvaste a los padres o a los hijos de alguien más.

—Supongo que tienes razón —Sakura se secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo y le regaló una triste sonrisa—. Gracias.

Pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Fuiste valiente y firme hoy. Gracias a ti —tomó el pañuelo de su mano y la ayudó a limpiarse el rostro sin dejar de estrecharla con ternura con su otro brazo.

—Seguramente Takumi hubiera conseguido sus llaves nuevamente si no hubieras estado ahí —la sonrisa de Sakura se hizo un poco más sincera—, por eso te agradezco.

—Pero no…

—¡Oigan ustedes dos! —Meiling pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y los alcanzó para separarlos, quitando rápidamente el brazo que Syaoran mantenía sobre los hombros femeninos— ¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí? ¿Qué haces con mi prometido? —se dirigió a una asustada Sakura.

—Es…estábamos hablando.

—¡Ja! ¿Y esperas que te crea? —Meiling bufó con rostro carmesí por el coraje—. Lo estabas abrazando, ¡Y enfrente de mí!

—Deja de imaginar cosas, ¿quieres? —Syaoran entornó los ojos bastante irritado—. Sakura tiene razón: sólo estábamos hablando.

El tiempo se detuvo y Syaoran vio a las dos mujeres con expresiones congeladas frente a él, ambas contemplándolo con sendos gestos estupefactos.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber, confundido—, ¿Qué dije, o qué pasó?

—Dijiste… la llamaste Sakura —Meiling fue quien habló sin variar su expresión incrédula y herida. Syaoran se quedó de piedra al escucharla decir eso. ¿En verdad lo había hecho? Pero la sorpresa de la misma Sakura lo confirmaba.

—Yo… ¿hice eso?

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> **"El agua debe fluir".** Frase clave utilizada por Clow en la primera película de CCS

**(2) Ryo Nikishido. **Actor japonés que a sus 26 años es considerado uno de los más atractivos del momento en el país del Sol Naciente.

_**Notas de la autora: **__primero que nada, mil gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos y su paciencia. Finalmente terminé de editar mi tesis y ahora tengo un poco de tiempo, pero aún me falta preparar mi examen profesional. Probablemente dentro de una semana vuelva a pedirles más tiempo, pero eso lo sabré en el transcurso de estos días._

_En cuanto al capítulo, las relaciones entre los personajes acaban de dar pasos agigantados: Tomoyo y Eriol finalmente se han abierto más el uno hacia el otro (aunque fuera por causas ajenas a ellos); Nakuru va logrando atrapar a Touya en ese estira-y-afloja que los caracteriza; y Sakura y Syaoran han tenido uno de los más grandes acercamientos en su relación, pues se está estrechando ese lazo de amistad entre ellos, de tal manera que ni el mismo Syaoran se ha dado cuenta hasta qué grado… hasta el último minuto. Mientras tanto, Meiling y Takumi siguen en su fallido plan de separar a S&S. De hecho, más que separarlos creo que están logrando lo contrario (pobres criaturas)._

_Por cierto, no pude evitar dejar algo de mí en cada uno de los personajes. Pensé que Nakuru sería con quien más me identificaría, pero creo que es con todos en alguna forma, aunque definitivamente uno de los que más he notado es Eriol, a quien incluso transmití mi más grande pasión: la natación y la apnea (nado subacuático sin respirar). Para quien desee saber lo que es una monoaleta, pueden acudir al buen google o bien ver el dibujo de Eriol que tengo en mi perfil de FanFiction o en mis imágenes de Facebook._

_Una vez más gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Dudas y comentarios son siempre bien recibidos. ¡Saludos!_


	12. La furia de Meiling

**Capítulo 12**

**La furia de Meiling**

—Buenos días Li-kun —apartando los ojos de la ventana pudo darse cuenta de la joven que estaba de pie junto a su escritorio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Hoy llegaste solo.

—Buenos días Nakamura-san —saludó sin mucho interés y ella pareció tomar esto como una invitación a sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio, porque eso fue lo que hizo.

—¿Dónde está Meiling? Ustedes dos no tuvieron una pelea, ¿o sí?

Pese a su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados, Nakamura no parecía tan consternada con la perspectiva. Como el chino se mantuvo en silencio ante la pregunta, su compañera interpretó la falta de respuesta.

—¿Sí? Oh, es una lástima, sobre todo ahora que se acerca el festival escolar, porque me acabo de enterar que por la noche habrá una hoguera gigantesca y todos bailarán alrededor en parejas, así que me preguntaba si…

—¿Qué te preguntabas? —una voz femenina a un metro de ellos erizó los bellos de la nuca de Nakamura, quien se quedó congelada en una sonrisa mientras volteaba hacia la recién llegada prima de Syaoran.

—¡Ah, hola Meiling, ya llegaste! —rió nerviosamente.

—¿De qué hablan Xiao Lang y tú? ¿Qué es lo que te estabas preguntando? —insistió la china cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Yo? ¡Ay, ya se me olvidó! —y en cuanto terminó la última palabra Nakamura se escurrió por un lado de la recién llegada y huyó hacia su pupitre, dejando solos a los dos primos.

—¿Xiao Lang, por qué te viniste tan temprano hoy? ¡No me esperaste! —bufó finalmente al verse a solas con él y el aludido entornó los ojos.

'_Para respirar unos minutos de paz, pero creo que no lo logré' _hubiera querido decir, pero definitivamente no era una buena idea.

—Buenos días Meiling, buenos días Li —una nueva voz llegó hasta ellos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, niña? —Meiling clavó sus ojos escarlata en Sakura, quien se acercaba con la misma sonrisa de siempre, como si supiera (y, peor aún, disfrutara) del tortuoso e insomne fin de semana que había pasado la china pensando en una y mil cosas relacionadas con Syaoran y la misma Sakura.

—Qué extraño, llegaste antes que Daidouji —Syaoran se dirigió a su compañera ignorando el seco comentario de su pariente.

—Hoy el coro tiene una competencia en Tokyo, así que no volverán hasta en la tarde. Eriol también fue, ¿no te mencionó nada?

—Por eso salió tan temprano —meditó el ambarino para sí.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes nadie más a quien molestar y por eso vienes con nosotros? —Meiling torció los labios en una mueca irritada.

'_Y aquí viene otra vez…' _Syaoran se masajeó las sienes con dos dedos —Meiling, déjala en paz.

—¿La estás defendiendo? —la mirada escarlata se convirtió en dagas de fuego.

—Oigan chicos… —Sakura se mordió el labio al sentir la tensión que electrizaba el aire—, no peleen por favor…

—Perdónanos Sakura, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo…

—¿No? —bufó su prima—. Pues ya veremos, porque a mí no me parece así —alzó el mentón y se dio la media vuelta—. Con permiso… _Sakura_ —dijo esta última palabra como si quemara entre sus labios.

—¡Meiling, no! ¡Espe..!

—Déjala —Syaoran entornó nuevamente los ojos viendo a su prima marchándose fuera del salón mientras los últimos chicos entraban faltando apenas un par de minutos para el toque de la campana—. No es tu culpa, en serio.

—Pero parece más molesta conmigo que de costumbre —las esmeraldas de la chica mostraban consternación, sorprendiendo al varón por la sinceridad de éstas.

—¿Por qué te importa Meiling? Siempre te está tratando mal, pero tú no la odias ni le guardas rencor. ¿Por qué?

—¿Rencor? No me ha hecho nada; no tengo razones para guardarle rencor —contestó ella con toda simpleza, provocando que su asombro aumentara exponencialmente. Se preguntó si acaso era que su compañera pecaba de inocente, ingenua o incluso de bondadosa. El caso es que no pudo evitar reír para sus adentros al pensar que la castaña encajaba tan bien en el viciado ambiente que formaban las chicas de su clase como un pingüino en medio del desierto.

—¿De qué te ríes? —la pregunta le hizo darse cuenta que no había sido del todo discreto.

—No es nada —meneó la cabeza y cambió de tema poniéndose más serio—. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—Dime.

—¿No te molesta…? —carraspeó y un ligero sonrojo ascendió a su rostro—. Bueno, sobre lo del sábado… ¿no te molesta si te llamo por tu nombre?

—¿Qué? —ella parpadeó, tomada por sorpresa —. ¡No, claro que no! Al contrario, me alegré mucho de que me dijeras Sakura. ¡Nunca lo habías hecho! De hecho, yo también quería preguntarte algo. ¿Está bien si…?

—Buenos días —Saludó el profesor en turno al entrar al salón y todos tomaron sus asientos. Sakura se sentó en el pupitre vacío junto a Syaoran. Originalmente Eriol ocupaba ese lugar, pero ahora la castaña aprovechó su ausencia para no hacerse notar tanto corriendo hacia su lugar.

Ambos hurgaron en sus mochilas en busca del libro de texto y Syaoran no pudo contener una mirada hacia la joven sentada cerca de él, pensando en cuál sería la pregunta que su compañera estaba a punto de hacerle antes de ser interrumpidos por el maestro.

'_Al menos ya se lo dije' _suspiró con cierto alivio. Después de la caótica fiesta del sábado y de haber tenido acceso a un aspecto tan importante en la vida de su compañera como lo eran los detalles de la muerte de su padre, e inclusive (y esto debía admitirlo) gracias a la abrupta interrupción de Meiling, Syaoran se había dado cuenta que Sakura era una persona con quien no le causaba temor hacer amistad. Sabía que se sentía cómodo estando con ella y escuchándola, y probablemente ella podría pasar horas platicando y él no se cansaría de querer saber más sobre ella. Además, verla llorar como ese día no le incomodaba como sucedía con las demás mujeres, sino que le preocupaba y ciertamente se preguntaba si algún día podría hacer algo para consolarla.

Ahora finalmente Syaoran lo había entendido: Sakura y él podrían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos, pero primero tendría que romper la barrera del simple compañerismo, y algo le decía que había llegado el momento de saltar la primera brecha y comenzar a llamarla por su nombre. Ya lo había hecho una vez el sábado y el mundo no se había acabado, aunque Meiling había perdido totalmente la cabeza después de eso y el asunto tuvo que quedar inconcluso mientras caminaban hacia su destino en un incómodo silencio y escoltados por la china que se colocó entre ambos hasta el momento de la despedida.

Y desde entonces había querido decirle esas sencillas palabras: "¿no te molesta si te llamo por tu nombre?", y esperar hasta el condenado lunes no había sido cosa fácil, pero con la respuesta obtenida sabía que había valido la pena… aunque ahora no podría quedarse con la duda pensando en lo que fuera que la castaña quisiera preguntarle, sintiéndose más ansioso a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Oye… ¿qué querías preguntarme ahorita? —finalmente se rindió y sintiéndose como un foco por lo caliente que tenía el rostro se animó a hablarle en un susurro. La chica dejó por un segundo sus cosas y le dirigió una animada sonrisa.

—Quería saber si yo también puedo decirte "Syaoran".

En un segundo había pasado de ser un foco incandescente a una auténtica bengala de salvamento. Buscando una manera de ocultar su evidente sonrojo, el chino abrió el libro y prácticamente lo aplastó contra su cara pretendiendo esconderla entre las páginas.

—Sí, claro —respondió finalmente con ritmo robótico—. Por mí está bien.

—¡Fabuloso! —fue la enérgica respuesta que en menos de 1 segundo fue acallada por el profesor.

—Señorita Kinomoto, ¿puede decirnos qué es tan fabuloso… aparte del hecho de que no está dormida en clase?

Ahora el tono carmesí en las mejillas femeninas ante las miradas del salón casi igualaba al encendido color de su compañero en la butaca vecina.

* * *

><p>— ¡Ay, no puedo hacerlo! —la adolescente luchaba por contener las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos negros mientras sus compañeras intentaban sujetarla con manos trémulas. Los nervios vibraban en el aire como una cuerda de guitarra, esparciéndose más y más en forma de ondas gigantescas.<p>

—Nagisa: todo va a estar bien, ya verás —tragó saliva una de las chicas. Ella misma no sonaba tan convincente.

—No, no puedo salir allí —señaló al escenario con horror. Hasta sus oídos llegaba la dulce melodía que brotaba de las gargantas en turno sobre el escenario. Faltaba sólo otro grupo antes que ellas.

—¡Ay Nagisaaaaa! —gimió otra de las muchachas y gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

—¡No, Kotori, por favor, tú no…! —la que consolaba a Nagisa ahora cayó en pánico al ver a la mencionada contagiada por el pavor. Ahora había 2 llorosas y una a punto de quebrarse con ellas.

—Perdón, no quisiera interrumpir, pero… —una suave y masculina voz llegó desde sus espaldas.

—¡Hiragizawa-kun!

—Creo que llego en un mal momento, disculpen… —hizo ademán de retirarse.

—¡No, por favor…!

—¡No te vayas!

—¡Ningún momento es malo para ti!

Eriol sonrió y se colocó a su lado. Acto seguido ofreció dos pañuelos desechables a las que respondían al nombre de Kotori y Nagisa y sacó de una bolsa de papel que traía consigo (y que sólo en ese momento notaron) 3 envoltorios de celofán con figuras de chocolate en su interior.

—Quizás sea algo apresurado, pero me gustaría entregarles esto como una muestra de mi gratitud —les ofreció los chocolates que ellas tomaron con sobrado gusto.

—Agradecernos… ¿por qué? —se animó a preguntar la tercera, de nombre Nayuki, con una tímida sonrisa.

—Por haberme permitido el gusto de convivir con ustedes y poder escuchar sus hermosas voces día tras día hasta la mañana de hoy, y espero que me dejen seguir ensayando con ustedes durante el resto del año escolar, aún después de este concurso —dijo con una media sonrisa que derretiría el corazón de un androide.

—¡Ay, qué cosas dices!

—¡No tienes nada que agradecer!

—Al contrario, somos nosotras las que agradecemos que te hayas unido al coro.

Las 3 estaban rojas como la grana y cualquier signo de terror o nerviosismo por la competencia de coros había sido olvidado por completo.

—Ojalá no les moleste si me atrevo a decirles que no puedo esperar a verlas cantando con ese exquisito vestuario —pasó una mirada significativa por los modelos diseñados por Daidouji que las 3 portaban. El uniforme para la competencia había sido votado de manera unísona por todos los miembros del coro, eligiendo (de manera acertada) el sugerido por la imaginativa solista.

—¿En serio?

—¡Qué dulce eres!

—¡Y un caballero!

—Pero no puedo molestarlas más. Supongo que aún querrán prepararse y tomar un poco de agua antes de salir —hizo una inclinación de cabeza—. No olviden que estaré aguardando con ansias por ustedes… —se despidió con un guiño y desapareció entre suspiros ahogados.

—Siempre tienes todo bajo control —Eriol no se sorprendió de encontrarla justo frente a él—, aunque eso implique jugar con ellas.

—Al menos ya no están nerviosas —él se encogió de hombros habiendo cumplido su objetivo de apaciguar el estrés que amenazaba con arruinar la actuación del grupo.

—Lo que te convierte en un gentil mentiroso —sonrió ella ladeando la cabeza.

—Y no soy el único —él imitó el gesto—. Estás tan nerviosa y agitada como un colibrí, pero jamás dejarás que se den cuenta para evitar empeorar las cosas.

Ella no negó la aseveración.

—Tú, en cambio, tienes nervios de acero.

—No del todo cuando estoy frente a ti.

—Sabes que tus galanterías no servirán tan fácilmente conmigo —Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente.

—Lo sé, por eso tengo algo más que un chocolate para ti.

—¿Y se puede saber qué es? —Tomoyo lo miró con una sonrisa retadora. Eriol se adelantó un paso y se colocó justo junto a su oído.

—Confieso que no sé andar en bicicleta… nunca aprendí —susurró él olfateando la sutil esencia lavanda de su cabello y sonrió con satisfacción al ver el gesto extraviado de Tomoyo.

—¿Q-qué? —tartamudeó (cosa inimaginable en ella) sin poder comprender.

—Y tengo miedo a las alturas —Eriol se detuvo, pensándolo mejor—… bueno, a las alturas "muy" altas —le guiñó un ojo y se despidió; la profesora Takamura ya los llamaba al escenario.

Tomoyo quedó helada en su lugar y tardó otros segundos más, pero finalmente lo entendió: lo que acababa de suceder no era otra cosa que Eriol Hiragizawa diciéndole "no soy perfecto como hago creer a los demás, pero eso ya lo sabes… y por mí está bien".

Confianza. Quizás había sido algo inevitable después de lo ocurrido la semana pasada. Cada uno había quedado expuesto frente al otro y consecuentemente ambos habían sido descubiertos en sus propios terrenos con la guardia baja.

Sonrió entendiendo que era sólo el inicio. No sabía hasta dónde los llevaría ese pequeño asomo de confianza adquirida, pero ambos sabían que 2 zorros astutos no podían engañarse entre sí, y finalmente alguien (él) había dado el primer paso.

Después de todo, todos necesitan bajar la guardia de vez en cuando, ¿no?

'_¿Pero no se le pudo ocurrir algo mejor que "no sé andar en bicicleta"? Existen mejores secretos que ése' _rió Tomoyo para sus adentros.

—Daidouji, sólo faltas tú. ¿Estás bien? —la profesora llegó a su lado para urgirla al escenario—. Uhm, veo que sí: rara vez te veo sonreír así. ¿Estás emocionada?

—Sí —le dirigió una dulce sonrisa y la acompañó hasta donde estaban los demás. Vio a Eriol sentarse al piano y ambos intercambiaron miradas antes de que los reflectores se encendieran nuevamente sobre ellos.

* * *

><p>Takumi terminó de atarse las cintas de sus zapatillas deportivas y caminó hacia la salida preparado para la dura sesión de entrenamiento que seguramente estaba por venirse previo al partido de la próxima semana contra sus más acérrimos rivales.<p>

—Es momento de ponerse serios —sonrió con satisfacción para sus adentros al saberse solo en los vestidores siendo siempre él, como capitán del equipo, el primero en llegar—, ¡Estoy listo!

—¿Para una buena paliza?

—¡Aaaah! —el grito desaforado que soltó al reconocer una sombra a la entrada del lugar coincidió en tiempos con el sonido que hizo al caer de espaldas al piso.

—No seas exagerado, parece que viste un fantasma —Meiling arqueó una ceja aburrida.

—¿Q-qué… qué haces aquí? —con ojos desorbitados vio que ella daba un paso al interior y comenzaba a acercarse—. ¡No puedes estar aquí! Es un vestidor de hombres…

—Pero no hay nadie más, así que no creo que nadie se entere… a menos que tú abras la boca —Meiling llegó a su lado y lo miró desde su altura.

—¡Yo no haría…!

—Levántate de una vez —bufó fastidiada—. Supongo que sabes a lo que vengo.

'_¿A matarme?' _Takumi decidió no responder en voz alta, ganándose un suspiro hastiado de la chica, quien metiendo una mano a su maletín sacó un manojo de llaves que lanzó al muchacho con desprecio.

—Sigo sin poder creer que hayas sido capaz de cometer semejante estupidez con Kinomoto. ¿Te das cuenta que lo arruinaste todo?

—¡Oye! —Takumi metió las llaves en su bolsillo y finalmente se puso de pie—, tampoco quieras echarme la culpa de todo. Yo no tengo la culpa de que el idiota de Li tenga buen gusto y prefiera estar con Sakura-chan que con…

La estrella del equipo de basquetbol no pudo continuar cuando un certero puño aterrizó contra su estómago, haciéndole retorcerse tanto de dolor como por la falta del aire que se le escapó al instante.

—Agradece que no me conviene que trates de conquistar a Kinomoto sin dientes, o ese golpe hubiera ido directo a tu boca —siseó Meiling—, ¡Y sólo yo puedo llamarle idiota a Xiao Lang!

—Está bien —tosió Takumi aún encogido de dolor—… tú ganas.

—¿Te duele? —el otro asintió—. Bien, no olvides eso la próxima vez que se te ocurra actuar como un simio y arruinarlo todo.

—¿La próxima? —el chico hizo un gesto compungido y la otra asintió vehementemente.

—¿Realmente creíste que no se me ocurriría otro plan?

Takumi entornó los ojos al cielo, no sabiendo si reír o llorar ante lo que fuera que esa chica desquiciada tuviera en mente. Lo único que podía saber era que esta vez (por su propio bien) no podría fallar.

'_¿Y ahora qué será?' _se mordió el labio. Maldita la hora en que había decidido unirse a la enferma y maquiavélica Meiling Li.

* * *

><p>—¿Desean ordenar algo más? —preguntó mientras recogía los platos vacíos de la mesa de los 2 chicos—. Ya casi vamos a cerrar.<p>

Syaoran oteó a su alrededor y comprobó que en el lugar sólo quedaban cuatro personas además de ellos y los meseros.

—¿Qué hay de postre?

Akira parpadeó ante la pregunta. Normalmente Syaoran no pedía postre para cenar, por no decir que tampoco solía tardar tanto comiendo. Incluso Yamazaki parecía extrañado, pues regularmente el chino terminaba su platillo antes que él.

Después de escuchar la lista de postres Syaoran escogió un pay de queso con zarzamoras y no tuvo que esperar mucho a que éste llegara. Entonces Takeshi se dirigió al mesero.

—Oye Akira, ¿tienes algo que hacer después de trabajar?

—No mucho, ¿por qué?

—Entonces no te quedarás tan solo —sonrió con cierta mofa hacia Syaoran, quien gruñó.

—No necesito una niñera, así que puedes irte si quieres.

—Tengo que regresar a casa —Takeshi se dirigió ahora a Akira ignorando la sequedad de su amigo—. ¿Puedes vigilarlo un poco? Ha estado bastante extraño últimamente.

—No le hagas caso —musitó Syaoran simulando ocuparse con su postre.

—No me quiere decir de qué se trata —continuó Yamazaki sacando unos yenes de su cartera —, pero estoy seguro de que es un problema de mujeres…

—Mejor vete de una vez ¿no tenías prisa? —Syaoran entornó los ojos.

—No tienes que avergonzarte, yo también le tengo miedo a Meiling cuando se enoja…

—¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nadie! —Syaoran se puso de pie y Yamazaki entendió que era el momento de partir, así que, dejando el dinero sobre la mesa, hizo un gesto de despedida al mesero y corrió a la salida.

—¡Nos vemos! Y no lo dejes cometer alguna locura… —habló con voz casi cantarina antes de desaparecer rápidamente tras la puerta.

—No le vuelvas a dar de esa cosa… aún si te lo pide de rodillas —aconsejó Syaoran, probablemente refiriéndose al té negro o quizás al teppanyaki que le había servido al otro. Akira simplemente sonrió.

—Pero tiene razón: hoy estás diferente —recogió el nuevo plato vacío que el chino acababa de dejar al terminar su postre—. Si quieres podemos hablar en unos minutos. Ya vamos a cerrar, así que puedes quedarte aquí si gustas y esperarme un poco.

—Pues… no tengo mucha prisa por llegar a casa, así que por mí está bien —Syaoran estuvo de acuerdo y Akira se despidió para comenzar a limpiar una vez que los clientes atendidos por Yuta se marcharon del lugar.

Tuvo que pasar media hora antes de que Akira pudiera reunirse nuevamente con Syaoran y ambos caminaron fuera del lugar.

—¿No tienes ganas de regresar a tu casa hoy? —Sakura rara vez iba directo al grano, pero pensó que comenzaba a conocer al chino y le parecía que al muchacho no le gustaba andar por las ramas. Para su satisfacción él no lució sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Meiling ha estado insoportable desde el sábado —Syaoran suspiró—. Nunca antes la había visto así de celosa.

¿Así que de eso se trataba la actitud de la china en la escuela? Se preguntó Sakura, pues su amigo tenía razón: Meiling estaba actuando aún más extraño que de costumbre e incluso parecía odiarla un grado más de lo que ya se había acostumbrado a presenciar.

—¿Y por qué está celosa?

—Es por una amiga… —Syaoran lo pensó un poco más—, bueno… nunca había tenido una amiga, pero… no sé, supongo que ella lo es —meditó rascándose la cabeza confundido—. El problema es que Meiling se dio cuenta de eso y ahora no deja de fastidiarme haciéndome preguntas sobre Sakura, sobre cuándo, cómo, dónde y por cuánto tiempo la veo, de qué cosas hablamos cuando nos reunimos a estudiar, etc.

'_Él me considera una amiga' _Sakura no pudo evitar una erupción de alegría en su pecho y sonrió para sí al darse cuenta de que era ella a quien Syaoran se refería. Por otra parte, ¿lo que él quería decir era que Meiling estaba celosa de… _ella_?

—No sé a qué le tiene tanto miedo; yo… de cualquier forma tengo que casarme con ella —susurró esto último con evidente pesadez.

—Syaoran, ¿en verdad no te quieres casar con tu prima? —finalmente se animó a hacer la pregunta que había deambulado en su cabeza por las últimas semanas.

—Tengo que hacerlo para convertirme en el jefe de la familia Li —él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué es eso de convertirse en el "Jefe Li" y por qué quieres hacerlo? —inquirió. Desde la primera vez que habían mencionado ese asunto aún no le quedaba nada claro al respecto y la curiosidad comenzaba a carcomerle.

—Es una historia un poco larga.

—Dije que tenía tiempo hoy, así que puedes empezar si no te molesta compartirlo conmigo —sonrió intentando animarlo a hacerlo y ambos dieron vuelta en una esquina. Él no quería volver a casa y ella definitivamente no lo llevaría a la suya vestida de Akira, así que se limitaban a andar sin rumbo alguno.

—Mi familia es muy tradicionalista y se guía con normas prácticamente milenarias que son aplicadas por el cabeza y sus consejeros. Esta posición de cabeza; es decir, de jefe, solamente es heredada de padres a hijos, siempre entre varones.

—¿Entonces tu padre era el jefe anterior? —razonó Sakura—. Pero él murió cuando eras chico ¿no? Entonces ¿ahorita no hay ningún jefe?

—Mi madre tomó el cargo, pero por no ser directamente de sangre Li (además de ser mujer, porque las tradiciones son bastante machistas) —agregó con desdén—, no tiene todas las facultades y responsabilidades que tenía mi padre.

—Pero parece que a ti no te gusta nada de eso, así que no entiendo por qué quieres ser el jefe —observó Sakura—. ¿O es que no te queda otra opción?

Syaoran le dirigió una sonrisa cansada.

—Podría decirse… aunque también fue decisión mía en cierta forma. Sólo convirtiéndome en jefe Li puedo abolir lo de los matrimonios arreglados en la familia y evitar que mi hermana se case con Hiragizawa.

Y con esto salía a relucir otro punto misterioso para ella. Sakura sentía que esa noche sería muy esclarecedora.

—¿Por qué no quieres que Fuutie y Eriol se casen?

—Porque es un matrimonio arreglado por conveniencia y no dejaré que ella tenga que pasar por lo mismo que una de mis otras hermanas está pasando.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Desde que Fanren se casó no ha vuelto a ser la de antes —Syaoran alzó sus ojos hacia el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse—. Ese idiota que dice ser su esposo la trata como una decoración más de la casa y para expandir sus relaciones sociales presumiendo el apellido Li de mi hermana… Por cierto, creo que tengo que decirte que la familia Li es una de las más conocidas e influyentes en China —tuvo que aclarar—. Además… sospecho que la maltrata y que ha llegado a golpearla, aunque Fanren no se atreve a admitirlo —Syaoran apretó un puño como si quisiera tener al susodicho frente a él para propinarle un golpe fulminante.

Al escuchar esto Sakura quedó de piedra. Era un aspecto en la vida de Syaoran que no hubiera podido imaginar antes: él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para impedir que su hermana pasara por el mismo infierno que la otra, incluso casarse con Meiling (a quien claramente no amaba) de ser preciso. Además, finalmente pudo comprender lo que había detrás de aquella actitud que Syaoran tenía cuando recién lo conoció: esa forma de huir de las mujeres en lugar de rechazar sus sentimientos, todo para no tener que verlas llorar. Él no quería herir a nadie ni parecerse a su cuñado, quien tanto dolor había causado a una persona tan querida para él. No obstante, en su deseo de no lastimar a las mujeres había terminado haciendo justamente eso con las pobres chicas que automáticamente se sabían rechazadas y quedaban a solas con su dolor.

Afortunadamente, Li lo había entendido y había cambiado bastante desde entonces, pensó Sakura sintiéndose orgullosa por él.

—Entonces decidí que haría todo lo posible para que Fuutie no tuviera que pasar por lo mismo —continuó Syaoran ajeno a sus pensamientos—. Ella también sabe lo de Fanren y por eso nunca quiso casarse. No sólo ella: mi madre se dio cuenta de eso e hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance por evitarlo… hasta que ya no pudo posponerlo más.

—Espera… ¿fue tu madre quien pospuso lo del compromiso de Fuutie? —cuestionó Sakura confundida. Si mal no recordaba, Meiling le había dicho que la razón del retraso había sido la muerte del padre de Syaoran y los problemas que a ésta le sucedieron. ¿O era todo parte de una misma cosa?

—Sí. Después de ver que el matrimonio de su hija no había resultado tan perfecto como el de ella y mi padre, mi madre se sintió culpable y trató de que Fuutie no pasara por lo mismo, aunque cuando mi hermana cumplió los 20 años la presión de los consejeros de la familia (las personas más importantes después del jefe) se hizo más y más grande. Entonces el año pasado llegó _él _a pedir la mano de Fuutie y ellos la obligaron a aceptarlo —masculló Syaoran con rencor dirigido ya fuera a Eriol o a los famosos consejeros… o a ambas parte.

—Pero de todas formas depende de ti, ¿no? —Sakura trató de ver el lado positivo—. Si te conviertes en jefe esa boda no sucederá y puedes liberar a tu hermana del compromiso.

Syaoran suspiró.

—No hubiera podido hacer nada de no ser porque fue precisamente él quien pidió que yo diera fe de esa boda —se encogió de hombros—, pero lo que él no sospecha es que lo único que logró fue darme la oportunidad que necesitaba para evitar que ellos dos se casen. Al final todo resultó siendo una casualidad a nuestro favor…

—¿Una casualidad? —dudó Sakura. Pensándolo detenidamente, incluso ella sabía que Syaoran no estaba de acuerdo con esa boda, así que Eriol no podía ignorar ese hecho. Aún así había pedido que fuera Syaoran, ¿o es que tenía un plan para ganarse la aprobación de su futuro cuñado? Aún así, ¿Por qué escoger a Syaoran? Quizás era una manera de ganar tiempo para no casarse tan joven, ¿O acaso Eriol tenía algo más en mente? No, Eriol era una persona transparente y sincera; él no podría tramar algún plan que incluyera algo tan serio como un matrimonio, aunque…

'_¡Es muy complicado!' _Sakura se llevó una mano a la cabeza sintiendo que le daba vueltas. Sentía que estaba pensando demasiado algo que no era de su incumbencia.

—Y si para eso tienes que casarte… ¿no puedes hacerlo con alguien a quien ames? Por lo que dijiste, tus papás se quisieron mucho, ¿no?

—¿Eh? —él pareció tomado por sorpresa con la pregunta—. Sí, ellos se querían de verdad y por eso mi padre no pensó en acabar con esa estupidez del matrimonio arreglado: como a él lo habían casado con la mujer que amaba creyó que estaba haciendo lo correcto con sus hijas, y como ellas sabían que la historia de mis padres había resultado bien, tampoco se les ocurrió oponerse… hasta que descubrieron que no siempre era así. En realidad pienso que mis padres son alguna excepción a la regla…

—¿Por eso te negaste a conocer a otras mujeres aparte de Meiling?

Syaoran asintió sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Ella me quería y yo a ella, aunque fuera sólo como a una amiga. Pensé que haciéndome a la idea después llegaría a amarla y decidí que sería mejor que intentarlo con nadie más, o que forzaran a una desconocida a estar conmigo, así que le pedí a mi madre que… un momento —Syaoran frunció el ceño—, ¿cómo supiste que me había negado a conocer a las candidatas del consejo?

—¿Eh? —entonces Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que había metido la pata: no era Syaoran quien le había contado aquello—. ¡Ah, eso…! jejeje… —rió nerviosamente y se rindió—. Bueno, Meiling me contó algo de eso.

—¿Meiling? —Syaoran entornó los ojos— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Me pregunto a quién más le habrá contado todo.

—Es sólo que ella está muy feliz con la idea de casarse contigo—sonrió Sakura—, aunque si tú no te sientes igual… —su sonrisa se desvaneció—, puedes terminar lastimándola mucho.

—Ya lo sé. No eres la primera persona que me lo dice… —Syaoran pareció triste y para Sakura fue evidente que, a pesar de que se molestaba mucho con su prima y daba muestras de hartazgo por su constante asedio hacia él, Syaoran se preocupaba por Meilng y la estimaba mucho. No en vano habían sido amigos desde la infancia.

—¿Y no hay algo que puedas hacer? Quiero decir… —ordenó primero sus palabras con cuidado—. ¿No hay otra manera de convertirte en jefe de tu familia?

La expresión de Syaoran se tornó sombría e ilegible.

—Hay otra forma… —comentó pausadamente y casi entre dientes—, pero no pienso recurrir a ella a menos que no tenga otra opción.

* * *

><p>—¿Hay alguien aquí? —preguntó ella señalando el asiento vacío a su lado y él negó con la cabeza.<p>

—¿Serás mi compañera en el viaje de regreso? Eso sí que es una sorpresa.

—No es para tanto; es menos de una hora de camino —Tomoyo se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba—. Por cierto, escuché que les diste chocolates a todos en el coro antes de la competencia, incluyendo a los hombres —comentó con tono casual y él recargó la cabeza en el respaldo.

—¿Estuviste averiguando?

—Es difícil ignorar que fui la única que no recibió uno —sonrió Tomoyo y él la imitó.

—Te dije que tenía algo más que eso para ti.

—De haberlo sabido, hubiera intentado negociarlo —bromeó ella arrancándole una sonrisa aún mayor.

—Así que mis más profundos secretos no lograron sustituir al chocolate...

—El chocolate es insustituible —aseveró ella con fingido tono serio, como si no quisiera soltar una carcajada por aquello de los "más profundos secretos" del varón.

—Supongo. Ni siquiera ganar el primer lugar te hizo olvidarlo.

—Así es—asintió Tomoyo con orgullo.

—Entonces creo que esto no será para mí —Eriol sacó de una bolsa (que ella no había notado hasta ese preciso instante) un único chocolate envuelto en celofán.

—¿Era para ti? —parpadeó Tomoyo—. Oye, sólo estaba bromeando…

—No —rió él—. Era para todos los miembros del coro, incluyéndote, así que éste es el tuyo —se lo extendió y ella dudó antes de alargar una mano.

—¿Y tú? —inquirió—. Ahora también eres parte del equipo.

—Me conformaré con haber ganado, a menos que quieras intercambiar ese chocolate por otra cosa —sus ojos añiles se volvieron intrigantes.

—Está bien. Si te sirve de algo… —Tomoyo se dio una pausa para disfrutar un bocado y le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice—, siempre he tenido miedo a las arañas.

—Bueno, eso es normal en una chica.

—Y nunca he probado la nieve de nuez; soy alérgica a la nuez —ella terminó su chocolate y le guiñó un ojo, acto que él correspondió con una sonrisa que hubiera detenido un maremoto: una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

><p>—¿En verdad aquí vives? —Yukito alzó la mirada para ver la gran mansión que se levantaba frente a ellos—. Es enorme.<p>

—Sí, un poco —respondió Fuutie abochornada mientras por el comunicador pedía a Wei que abriera la puerta para que entrara el automóvil del varón—. Creo que es algo excesivo para la cantidad de personas que vivimos aquí, y antes solamente eran mi hermano y un pariente lejano. Al menos ahora también estamos Meiling y yo.

—¿El pariente que mencionas es el que me dijiste que era primo de Nakuru? —preguntó un curioso Yukito mientras introducía el automóvil por la vereda para colocarlo frente a la puerta. Concentrado como estaba manejando, no pudo notar el nerviosismo que hizo presa de su acompañante.

—Sí, Eriol… el primo de Nakuru —_'y mi prometido' _Fuutie se mordió el labio, sintiéndose repentinamente ansiosa por haber aceptado que Yukito la llevara a casa después del trabajo.

Ambos bajaron del automóvil y Yukito la acompañó escaleras arriba hasta el porche, en donde la mujer comenzó a tener un debate interno respecto a lo que debía o no de hacer. ¿Podía invitarlo a pasar y cenar algo antes de que regresara a su casa? ¿Era cosa de mal gusto estando su "prometido" fuera de la ciudad? ¿Debía mencionarle que estaba comprometida? Lo cierto era que ese asunto del compromiso la tenía tensa como una cuerda de violín desde que había recibido la declaración del dulce varón, apenas poco más de una semana atrás.

—¿Hola? —parpadeó cuando los ojos de miel del sujeto abarcaron todo su campo de visión.

—Ah… ¿qué pasa? —se hizo instintivamente hacia atrás, abochornada. El sujeto sonrió con su usual ternura.

—Creo que no me escuchaste. Te preguntaba si no quieres que pase por ti mañana para ir juntos al banquete de los Auwärter. Como es afuera de la ciudad no sé si tengas manera de llegar.

—¿Al banquete? ¡Ah, el banquete! Afuera… No te preocupes, yo… —Fuutie pasó saliva y comprendió que estaba diciendo sinrazones y que efectivamente no tenía medio de transporte ni idea de cómo llegar a ese lugar—. No, no sé cómo llegar —admitió finalmente.

—Entonces ¿te parece bien si paso por ti a las 8? —al verla asentir Yukito sonrió—. Excelente. Que descanses y nos vemos mañana…

—¿No quieres pasar a cenar algo? —Fuutie casi se lleva una mano a la boca al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

—Gracias, pero creo que esperaré hasta otra ocasión. No quiero que te sientas presionada —Yukito pareció entender lo que sucedía y con su acostumbrada serenidad trató de tranquilizarla—. Fuutie, no trates de ser condescendiente conmigo sólo porque sabes que estoy enamorado de ti. Si eso te pone nerviosa, prefiero hacer las cosas poco a poco, porque sé que valdrá la pena.

—¡Pero yo…!

—No estoy rechazando tu invitación, al contrario: me hace muy feliz y la acepto, pero quizá sea mejor para otra ocasión —él levantó una mano para acomodar un mechón que obstruía la mirada de la avergonzada mujer, quien contuvo el aire mientras lo hacía—. Entretanto, estaré esperando.

¿Y qué se supone que debía responder ella a eso? Tenía que pensar algo rápido para evitar decir "está bien, te entrego mi corazón", pero su cabeza estaba vacía frente a tanta ternura y paciencia, y la sinceridad en los orbes dorados de Yukito la ponía en serios problemas al saber que ella seguía ocultándole el _pequeño_ detalle sobre su relación con Eriol Hiragizawa.

—Gracias —susurró finalmente con voz débil y el sujeto se despidió con un alegre "hasta mañana" caminando hacia su auto, que encendió para después desaparecer rápidamente de su vista, dejándola a ella lidiar con sus trémulas rodillas antes de poder abrir la puerta que daba entrada a la casa.

'_Pareces una adolescente, Fuutie Li' _se regañó, pero pensándolo bien ésa era probablemente la única manera en la que podía reaccionar, considerando que con las estrictas reglas y bajo la inevitable vigilancia de la casa Li en China jamás había tenido oportunidad de mantener ese tipo de relaciones humanas con algún varón ajeno a su familia, ni mucho menos de enamorarse. Y este último pensamiento fue el que la aterró, pensando si acaso era posible que efectivamente se estuviera enamorando de su apuesto compañero de trabajo.

'_¡No, no puedes…!' _como estaba la situación… _su _situación, por el momento algo así sólo podía significar una cosa: problemas.

—¡Xiao Lang…! Ah, eres tú —Meiling se había asomado corriendo a vestíbulo al escuchar la puerta abrirse, pero cuál no sería su sorpresa (o desilusión) al constatar que no era su primo quien acababa de llegar.

—¡Wow! Gracias por el cálido recibimiento —se mofó Fuutie sarcástica, tratando de recuperarse rápidamente—. Ahora te veo más ansiosa que de costumbre. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

Era evidente a quiénes se refería con "ustedes". La mirada escarlata de Meiling cayó al suelo acompañada de un largo suspiro.

—Fuutie: yo… no quiero perderlo.

Sorprendida por la súbita declaración, la mayor se acercó a ella y la observó con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

—Xiao Lang… —levantó los ojos hacia la otra y parecía haber una súplica en ellos—, él está cambiando.

Fuutie alzó una ceja que en silencio decía "explícate mejor".

—Es por esa chica Kinomoto —dijo esto entre dientes—. De buenas a primeras la trata como si fuera su amiga. ¡Xiao Lang nunca ha tenido más amigas que yo!

—Ah, es por el asunto de llamarla por su nombre… —Fuutie meneó la cabeza.

—Es más que eso: él la defiende, la busca, le sonríe… —su voz se quebró y se volvió apenas un hilo—; la prefiere sobre mí.

—Meiling, ¿estás segura de que no estás exagerando? —tuvo que preguntar, aunque conociendo a su lacónico y ermitaño hermano no podía ser de otra manera. Syaoran abriéndose a una persona y teniendo una amiga era algo tan raro y especial como imposible de pasar por alto.

La otra negó con la cabeza.

—Ella me lo está quitando.

Fuutie suspiró ante la llorosa mirada escarlata.

—Perdóname Meiling, pero… —abrazó a su prima al verla tan vulnerable y detestó tener que decir las siguientes palabras—, nadie puede quitarte algo que no es tuyo… y sabes a qué me refiero.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>__al final la "furia" de Meiling terminó convirtiéndose en "melancolía" de Meiling, pero en algún momento tenía que suceder. _

_Admito que fue un capítulo bastante cambiante: de Tokio nos pasamos a Japón, de Sakura a Akira, de una Meiling amenazadora a una triste, etc., de manera que espero que por culpa de eso no se hayan perdido los detalles importantes en cada escena (me declaro culpable si así fue), pero lo cierto es que cada escena (sin excepción) contiene algo fundamental para la continuación de la historia, de manera que era necesario hacerlo. Por cierto, me ha dejado muy sorprendida la cantidad de mensajes que recibí de aquéllas que no sabían que a Tomoyo le gustaba Touya, pues esto quedó tácito desde el primer capítulo y lo repetí a la postre por lo menos en otro más. Es muy curioso saber que tengo lectores que no pierden detalle de nada (incluso algunos que yo a veces olvido) y otros que son más distraídos (cosa que yo también soy en la vida real… ¡y mucho!). _

_Y para quien ya lo olvidó: había prometido que mencionaría por qué Syaoran no soportaba ver a las mujeres llorar. ¿Les parece una buena razón o esperaban alguna otra?_

_Para quien extrañó a Touya y Nakuru, no se preocupen: regresarán "recargados" para el próximo capítulo._

_Por cierto, me gusta mencionar problemas y situaciones reales, de manera que en este fic he optado por 2 que en los últimos 2 capítulos ya salieron a relucir: las muertes por causa del alcohol al volante y la violencia intrafamiliar (que ya había mencionado en Acuarela, pero de la cual decidí volver a hablar). Ambas son cosas de la vida diaria en todas las naciones y me parecen algo terrible, de forma que las incluyo como una forma de hacer conciencia sobre un problema real que ahí está y al que a veces hacemos oídos sordos._

_Agradezco mucho todos sus comentarios y espero que la historia esté cumpliendo con sus expectativas. De cualquier manera acepto muy gustosamente sus críticas y todo comentario, de manera que no se contengan ni piensen que me sentiré ofendida._

_El premio que prometí a la ganadora (Viv-chan) del capítulo 9 ya lo tengo prácticamente listo. En la semana lo subiré a Facebook y a mi perfil en FanFiction, para que cualquiera pueda ver y, si gustan, comentar la imagen (referente al mismo capítulo). _

_Y como nota final: pediré nuevamente un poco de su paciencia, pues tengo que realizar la serie de preparativos para presentar mi tesis en septiembre y quiero tener todo listo cuanto antes, así que lo más seguro es que no actualice la próxima semana, pero les doy mi palabra de que actualizaré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo. De antemano agradezco su comprensión y paciencia (que ya antes me han mostrado). ¡Saludos a todos!_


	13. Un festival muy singular

**Capítulo 13**

**Un festival muy singular**

—¿Les gustaría convertirse en detectives por un día? —una alegre Meiling preguntaba a los distraídos estudiantes que pasaban por ahí en su tránsito por los adornados pasillos durante el festival escolar.

—¡Pasen! En sus manos está descubrir al asesino —invitaba con voz exaltada y algunos muchachos no podían evitar acercarse a ella, vencidos por la curiosidad.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntaron 2 chicos a la muchacha vestida en un kimono.

—En este pueblo se ha cometido un crimen terrible —explicó Meiling con un fingido rostro trágico—, y la policía ha conseguido reunir a todos los sospechosos, pero solamente con la ayuda de un detective muy astuto podremos encontrar al verdadero asesino de la hija del alcalde. ¿Acaso lo lograrán ustedes?

—¿Y cómo se supone que tenemos que encontrarlo? —interesado en el concepto, uno de los chicos alzó una ceja.

—Allí dentro —Meiling señaló el interior del salón— están todas las pistas que se encontraron en la escena del crimen, y además contarán con 5 minutos para interrogar a cada uno de los 5 sospechosos —explicó con tono misterioso—. Si logran descubrir al verdadero culpable, ¡se llevarán el gran premio!

—¡Ah! Es como esos juegos de mesa, pero con personas reales y… —comentó uno emocionado.

—¡Y como la serie de…!

—Sí, exacto, como todos ésos —Meiling entornó los ojos—, mejor entren de una vez y véanlo por ustedes mismos —los metió a empellones tras las cortinas que daban entrada al salón y se sacudió las manos satisfecha.

—¿Problemas? —se acercó Tomoyo portando un kimono parecido al de ella y una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Uff! No sé por qué tienen que hacer tantas preguntas. ¿No pueden simplemente entrar y averiguarlo por sí mismos? —meneó la cabeza.

—Es porque nadie más tiene este concepto —le guiñó un ojo—. De hecho, yo tampoco lo había visto en festivales anteriores, así que podemos decir que nuestra delegada esta vez tuvo una idea muy original.

—Tienes razón —admitió Meiling—, y eso ha traído mucha gente al salón. Me pregunto cómo le irá a Xiao Lang… —suspiró lanzando una mirada a la cortina y deseando poder ver a través de ella.

—… y a Sakura-chan —susurró Tomoyo para sí. Ambos jóvenes, así como Yamazaki y otros 2 compañeros del salón, eran los 5 sospechosos del "caso". Cada uno tenía un personaje definido y perfectamente desarrollado y ensayado por todo el grupo de manera que pudieran responder sin problemas a cualquier pregunta que se les hiciera.

—Xiao Lang lo hará muy bien, estoy segura —meditó Meiling—, igual que ese mitómano de Yamazaki, pero la que lo puede arruinar todo con su torpeza es Kinomoto.

—No lo creo —rió Tomoyo con aire misterioso—. Te sorprendería ver lo buena actriz que puede llegar a ser Sakura-chan cuando se lo propone.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo vas? —saludó cruzando la cortina que los separaba. La tela estaba dispuesta entre paneles de tabla-roca acomodados a manera de cubículos a lo largo y ancho del salón para dar mayor libertad a los curiosos "detectives" de interrogar en solitario a los sospechosos.<p>

—Pues esto parece más interesante de lo que había imaginado —confesó Syaoran ladeando la cabeza.

—Rika dice que ya podemos descansar. Los otros 5 ya están listos para tomar sus lugares —sonrió Sakura aliviada y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para relajar el cuello después de haber tenido que pasar por tantas entrevistas y hacer uso de sus "dotes" histriónicos durante el transcurso de la mañana.

—Entonces iré por un poco de agua. Hace horas que tengo sed —Syaoran se puso de pie y Sakura decidió seguirlo, pues ella se sentía igual.

—Los del C hicieron una cafetería. ¿No te gustaría un té helado? —sugirió la castaña intentando desembarazarse de su kimono en vano—. Tengo muchísimo calor…

—Sí, estos trajes son un sauna —Syaoran miró su propio traje: una yukata. Era lo malo de que su clase hubiera decidido ambientar el crimen en el siglo XIX, con kimonos pesados y calurosos. No podía evitar sudar aún estando sentado.

—Pero son muy lindos —observó Sakura mirando su traje con fascinación mientras llegaban al salón marcado como "2-C"—. Además, me encantan los claveles —sonrió contemplando con anhelo los diseños florales en la tela—. Me recuerdan a mi mamá **(1)**.

Syaoran la observó con atención. La felicidad con la que Sakura hablaba de su difunta progenitora era algo que aún le costaba trabajo creer. Sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor especial y su sonrisa irradiaba un _no-sé-qué_ que le robaba el aliento.

—Viéndote así nadie pensaría que eres la asesina de la pobre Fuuko —bromeó y Sakura casi se asustó por el comentario, oteando a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie lo hubiera escuchado.

—¡Shhh! Se supone que nadie debe saber eso, ¡o no se interesarán en participar para descubrirlo! —habló en un tono quedo.

—¡Uhm, perdón!

—¡Bienvenidos! —una estudiante del salón en el que estaban se acercó a ellos y los acompañó a tomar una mesa para pedirles su orden. Sakura pidió una bebida con una bola de nieve flotante y Syaoran se limitó a pedir un té helado. A continuación la joven se alejó con su orden, dejándolos nuevamente a solas.

—¿Crees que nos haya escuchado? —Sakura hizo un gesto preocupado.

—No —contestó él tranquilamente—. Por cierto, ¿a ti no te hicieron preguntas raras durante las "entrevistas"? Me refiero a cosas que no tuvieran que ver con el personaje…

—¿Raras? —ella arqueó una ceja—. ¿Como qué?

—Raras, como… —él titubeó, incómodo— si te gustan los gatos o las películas románticas, o cuál es tu platillo favorito…

—No —Sakura lo miró como si estuviera hablando de un engendro nacido de la cruza de una serpiente con un jabalí—. ¿A ti sí?

Syaoran se encogió de hombros. Era obvio que sí. Ella rió.

—¡Qué chistoso! Creo que cualquiera sabría que no te gustan los gatos ni las películas románticas… ¡y te encanta el _oyako-don _**(2)**! —soltó una carcajada, ajena al rostro descuadrado que ponía el chino.

—¿Y tú… cómo sabes eso?

—Pues porque odias a Kero y cuando vas al cine no… —se quedó a media frase, recapacitando. Syaoran no había ido jamás con "ella" al cine, de manera que ella, Sakura, no tenía por qué saber ese tipo de detalles. Peor aún: ¿cómo explicaría que había notado la inusual satisfacción y frecuencia con que el chino pedía oyako donburi en el restaurante donde Akira trabajaba?

—¿Sakura? —Syaoran frunció el ceño al notar que la chica se espaciaba. Ella brincó en su lugar al escuchar su nombre

—¡Ah, etto… creo que lo demás lo deduje! —lanzó una sonora risita nerviosa que asustó al ambarino.

—Pobre Sakura-chan. No es precisamente la persona más deductiva en esta escuela… o siquiera en esta aula —susurró dulcemente una voz al otro lado del salón.

—Pero Syaoran-kun seguramente se tragará el cuento —sonrió el sujeto a su lado—. Por cierto, ¿cuándo crees que se den cuenta?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Tomoyo simuló demencia, pero la mirada que él le devolvió demostraba claramente que ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo. Entonces suspiró para admitirlo finalmente—. Conociéndola, esto podría demorar siglos. Supongo que todo estará en manos de Li-kun.

Eriol alzó una ceja.

—¿En manos de Syaoran-kun? Si fuera así, sería una causa perdida —sus ojos brillaron con picardía.

—No creo que pueda ser más despistado que Sakura-chan —Tomoyo entornó los ojos. Ambos estaban ahí por la misma razón y ésa era la pareja de castaños sentada en la mesa junto a la ventana.

—Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces… —la mueca risueña de Eriol se extendió—, ¿qué te parece una pequeña apuesta, estimada Daidouji?

—¿Una apuesta? —su mirada se volvió interesada y suspicaz.

—¿Quién crees que será el primero de los dos en darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos? —Eriol lanzó la pregunta y Tomoyo tuvo que luchar por contener una carcajada para no llamar la atención de los susodichos.

—Puedo asegurarte que será Li-kun.

—¿Lo crees?

—Con los ojos vendados —alzó la barbilla, orgullosa de conocer mejor que nadie el incorregible despiste de su amiga.

—Entonces yo apuesto que será Sakura-chan. ¿Qué sugieres que haga el perdedor?

—Si pierdes… —los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron casi con placer maquiavélico—, cantarás en un ensayo del coro… frente a todos los miembros.

—De acuerdo —Eriol no titubeó—. En cambio, si yo gano, tú vendrás a entrenar un día con el equipo, a las 6 de la mañana.

—Trato —Tomoyo le tendió una mano que el inglés no solamente apretó para sellar su apuesta, sino cuyo dorso besó.

_¡CRASH!_

—¡Ay, lo siento! —la chica que atendía a Syaoran y Sakura se disculpó cuando su charola cayó al piso junto con la bebida de Syaoran. Sólo el delicioso helado de Sakura se había salvado del accidente, pues ya había sido servido en la mesa dos segundos antes de que sucediera.

—No te preocupes —el chino se movió de su asiento para agacharse a su lado y ayudarla a recoger las piezas más grandes del vaso hecho añicos.

—G-gracias —la estudiante pasó saliva y se sonrojó visiblemente ante su presencia.

—No hay de qué. Tengo un amigo que trabaja de mesero y me he dado cuenta de que es más duro de lo que parece a simple vista —él se encogió de hombros y ambos se pusieron de pie.

—Enseguida traeré una escoba y un trapeador para limpiar esto —la muchacha hizo una inclinación de cabeza y entonces se llevó una mano a la boca, avergonzada—. ¡Tu yukata! Lo siento, yo…

Syaoran siguió la mirada que ella dirigía a su vestuario y notó que había quedado salpicado con enormes gotas en la parte más baja. No comprendió la reacción de la chica, pues realmente casi no se veían, además de que no eran más que gotas de té.

—No te preocupes —se llevó una mano a la nuca—, no es gran cosa…

—¡Pero era una yukata preciosa! Y ahora quedará manchada por mi torpeza…

—Oye, de verdad que no… —Syaoran comenzó a sudar, confundido por el drama femenino ante sus ojos. Sakura parpadeó a su lado, no menos extrañada que él. Expresiones similares cruzaban sus rostros atónitos.

—Claro que sí, es mi culpa… —ella se mordió el labio—. Se veía tan perfecta en ti… —suspiró—. Ahora entiendo por qué el verde es tu color favorito, pero por mi culpa esa mancha…

—¿Mi color favorito? —Syaoran alzó una ceja, dejando de escuchar la interminable apología. Se volvió entonces hacia Sakura, desconcertado—. No sabía que tuviera un color favorito. ¿Te parece que uso muchas cosas verdes, o por qué lo dirá?

—Entonces… —al otro lado del salón los ojos de Tomoyo no daban crédito a lo que veían. Sin voltear a ver a su acompañante, le habló en un ahogado susurro—. Por pura curiosidad: ¿cuánto nadan en una sesión?

—Depende. Pueden ser 4 o 5 kilómetros —contestó Eriol ecuánime mientras el color níveo de la joven a su lado se tornaba diáfano ante su respuesta.

* * *

><p>—¡Argh, estúpida Kinomoto! —rugió Meiling afuera del salón de 2-C. Ser testigo presencial de la facilidad con la que fluía una conversación de la mencionada con su primo le revolvía el estómago.<p>

—¡Maldito Takumi… ¿en dónde rayos se metió? —castañeó los dientes mirando en todas direcciones hasta que vio la figura que buscaba aparecer por el pasillo—. ¡Ah, al fin apareces! ¿En dónde diablos estabas?

—¡Lo siento! Hubo un problema en nuestro puesto y no pude salir hasta que estuvo arreglado —se disculpó él—. Te dije que me tocaba ser el encargado de…

—Me vale un cuerno si eres el encargado de vigilar la tumba del emperador Puyi **(3)** —vociferó ella—. Ahora, gracias a ti, ellos ya casi terminan una cita en ese maldito salón. ¡Míralos!

—Ah… Kinomoto-san se ve tan hermosa con ese kimo…

—¡No me refería a eso, idiota! —Meiling cortó el arrobamiento de Takumi con una sonora palmada en la nuca del muchacho—. ¿No te das cuenta de que no dejan de flirtear entre sí? Si sigues así de lento, él te la va a quitar —advirtió.

—Después de lo que pasó en la fiesta, cualquier gusano le gustaría más que yo —Takumi dejó caer los hombros, frustrado.

Nuevamente la mano femenina golpeó su nuca.

—¡Oye! ¿por qué fue eso?

—Primero, no hables así de Xiao Lang —bufó—. Segundo, no te rindas tan fácilmente. Si sigues el plan como lo pensamos, todo saldrá bien. Sólo concéntrate en no arruinarlo todo esta vez.

—¿Y cómo se supone que lo voy a hacer? —gruñó el otro enfrentándola con la misma mirada fulminante que ella portaba—. Se supone que tenía que encontrarla en tu salón, pero ahora está con el idio… —carraspeó para corregirse—, con tu _primito_, y no va a… ¡Ah, ya vienen! —le dio un ataque de pánico—, nos van a descubrir…

—A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas —Meiling meneó la cabeza—. Sólo enfócate en seguir el plan a partir del punto 2, ¿quieres?

—¿A partir del punto 2? ¿De qué estás…? —entonces lo inesperado pasó y la china le dio una tremenda patada en el estómago que lo dejó sofocado y le hizo tambalear aturdido hasta tropezar con la primera persona que se cruzó en su camino. En apenas dos segundos Meiling desapareció de su vista.

—¡Takumi senpai! —fue la melodiosa voz de Sakura lo primero que escuchó—. ¿Estás bien? No, no hables —pidió al ver el trabajo que le costaba tragar un poco de aire—. Syaoran-kun, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería.

—Sólo está sofocado. Estará bien —dos ojos ambarinos lo atravesaron como las brasas al papel.

—Pero hay que ayudarlo —Sakura lo miró con súplica en sus bellas esmeraldas y el chino suspiró derrotado.

—Está bi…

—¡Así que aquí estabas, Xiao Lang! —la chillona voz de Meiling, quien de la nada apareció justo detrás de ellos, lo interrumpió e incluso le hizo dar un pequeño salto en su lugar—. Llevo media hora buscándote para ir a comer algo y tú perdido con Kinomoto…

—Sólo tomamos algo para refrescarnos —él se encogió de hombros.

—Pudiste haberlo hecho conmigo —ella hizo a un lado la excusa y se acercó para tomarle de una mano—. Olvídalo, vamos al patio, ahí están los de tercero y me dijeron que tienen una comida italiana deliciosa…

—Espera, vamos a llevar a Fugunaga-san a…

—¿Ése? —ella lo volteó a ver como a un gusano; era parte del plan, de modo que él no respingó—. No sé por qué te importa, si se supone que lo odias. Ahí déjalo.

—Está bien, Syaoran-kun, yo me quedaré con él —Sakura intentó sonreír. Cada día que pasaba se hacía más consciente del empeño que la china ponía para poder atraer la atención del varón y aquello le removía el alma.

—¿Ya olvidaste lo que…? —Syaoran frunció el ceño antes de ser cortado a media frase por Takumi, quien intentaba erguirse en esos momentos.

—Entiendo que desconfíes de mí —habló Fugunaga apenas recuperando un poco de aire—, pero prometo que no pienso volver a hacer más estupideces como ésa frente a Sakura-san.

—¿Ves? Vámonos —Meiling insistió tirando de su brazo y ambos se separaron caminando hacia las escaleras. Syaoran lanzó una última mirada a los dos, pero finalmente cedió al jalón de su prima al ver a la castaña despedirlos con una sonrisa entusiasta.

—Uhm, ¿cómo te sientes? —Sakura volvió su atención al otro joven, quien se esforzó por sonreír, recuperando un poco de aliento.

—Mejor, gracias —él esbozó una sonrisa que luego se convirtió en una mueca seria—. Oye, discúlpame; después de lo que pasó esa noche no he tenido el valor ni siquiera para pedirte perdón.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien —le aseguró sin un atisbo de sarcasmo, sorprendiéndolo.

—Pero lo que intentaba hacer no tiene precio —Takumi recordó su diálogo impuesto por Meiling. En un principio le había parecido algo exagerado, pero ahora le sonaba correcto e incluso agradable en sus propios labios.

—Al menos no pasó nada —rió Sakura.

—Ojalá todos fueran como tú, con esa sonrisa… —divagó él un poco, pero regresó pronto a su guión—. Dime, ¿crees que puedas darme hoy una oportunidad para enmendarlo? Quisiera demostrarte que no suelo ser así de… canalla.

—¿Una oportunidad? —los verdes ojos de la joven se abrieron ampliamente—. Etto, yo…

—¡Por favor! Prometo no volver a molestarte nunca más después de esto —él la miró de una manera que a la muchacha le recordó a su gato Kero cuando tenía hambre.

—Yo…

—¡Y nunca volveré a manejar ebrio en toda mi vida! —Takumi tomó las manos de la muchacha para expresarle lo serio de su promesa—. De hecho, no lo he hecho desde ese día, Sakura-chan. No quiero que pienses que soy un cobarde…

—Está bien, no pienso que seas…

—¡Gracias! —Takumi brincó de alegría sin dejar terminar a la pasmada chica, quien no comprendía del todo la euforia del muchacho, pero de cualquier manera estaba contenta de escucharlo hacer semejante oferta, así que sonrió pensando que probablemente lo mejor sería no decirle que era partidaria de la idea de que toda persona merece una segunda oportunidad y desde un principio había estado dispuesta a dársela a él.

* * *

><p>—Un pastel de doble chocolate, con una bola de helado de chocolate —Touya colocó el pedido sobre la mesa y recibió una coqueta sonrisa a cambio.<p>

—¡Gracias Touya-kun! Esto se ve delicioso.

—Qué "nutritiva" comida… Yo me empalagaría con una sola mordida —susurró él entre dientes.

—No sé de qué hablas, creo que tus besos son más dulces que esto.

Touya entornó los ojos con gesto aburrido.

—Si te refieres a "eso", ni siquiera puede ser considerado un beso. Prácticamente estrellaste tu cara contra la mía.

—Tienes razón, ¿por qué no me demuestras entonces lo que es un verdadero beso para Touya Kinomoto? —la mirada traviesa de Nakuru era imposible de confundir. Touya desvió su atención finalmente a los otros dos clientes en la mesa.

—¿Ya decidieron qué van a pedir?

Pero Yukito lo observaba con dos ojos redondos como platos y tardó en contestar en medio de su aturdimiento.

—No sabía que ustedes dos ya estaban saliendo formalmente.

—¿Formalmente? —Touya alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué estás insinuando?

—¿Apenas te diste cuenta? ¡Hace _semanas _de eso, Yukito! —rió Nakuru como si Touya no hubiera hablado.

—¡Qué alegría! —celebró Fuutie—, no lo sabía, ¡Felicidades!

—Hey, espera un momento, ¡Hey! —Touya llamó la atención de todos, exasperado—. En primer lugar, hace apenas dos semanas que fuimos al cine y…

—¿Entonces _sí _están saliendo? —le interrumpió un atónito Yukito.

—Él mismo lo ha dicho —Nakuru dio un mordisco triunfal a su postre.

—No, espera, yo nunca dije que… —una vena comenzó a crecer desmesuradamente en la frente de Touya—. Olvídenlo, piensen lo que quieran —bufó—, tengo más clientes que atender…

Y con esto se marchó gruñendo entre dientes, preguntándose por qué su amigo había tenido que decidir que su lugar de trabajo sería una estupenda opción para invitar a sus dos compañeras a comer en un tranquilo sábado, incluyendo a esa obsesiva morena que lo mismo tenía de bella que de rara.

—Adoro cuando frunce así el ceño —Nakuru sonrió tomando otro bocado. Fuutie y Yukito simplemente se voltearon a ver, perplejos.

¿De qué planeta era esa mujer?

* * *

><p>—Gracias por ayudarme a buscar las herramientas —sonrió Tomoyo a su acompañante una vez llegaron al almacén de la escuela. Era ya media tarde y el grupo de coro y el de música se ayudaban entre sí para dar los últimos toques al escenario donde se presentarían alternadamente al terminar el día, pero unas herramientas hacían falta para corregir algunos detalles y Tomoyo se había ofrecido para ir a buscarlas a la bodega, siendo secundada por Eriol para ayudarle.<p>

—No hay de qué. Jamás permitiría que tú sola cargaras esa caja hasta el escenario. Además, creo que en primer lugar debí haber sido yo quien se ofreciera a hacerlo —sonrió Eriol entrando con ella al cuarto sin ventanas. Tomoyo buscó el apagador y activó una tenue bombilla en el techo. Ambos esperaron que la mortecina luz que emitía fuera suficiente para encontrar lo que habían ido a buscar.

A pesar de que por fuera no parecía muy grande ni diferente al almacén de artículos deportivos, por dentro el acomodo y la escasa luz lo hacían lucir algo lúgubre y estaba abarrotado de artículos de limpieza y un sinfín de herramientas. Los primeros se apilaban al frente, en tanto que diversos estantes se enfilaban unos tras otros con cajas de utensilios y herramientas entre sus repisas hasta el fondo, formando estrechísimos pasillos entre sí, cada uno más oscuro que el anterior.

Se dividieron los estantes del desordenado lugar para facilitar su búsqueda y ambos se internaron en la bodega concentrados silenciosamente en su tarea hasta que, pasados apenas unos minutos, la luz que brillaba tenuemente sobre ellos se extinguió repentinamente.

'_¿Qué?' _Tomoyo no alcanzó a preguntarse qué sucedía cuando un sonido metálico la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza: _'¡La puerta!' _

Intentó rodear el estante para correr hacia la entrada, pero apenas pudo dar 3 pasos antes de tropezar con algún objeto duro y pesado y caer al suelo de bruces. Un quejido ahogado se estancó en su garganta por el súbito dolor punzante que sintió en la pierna.

—¡Daidouji-san! —escuchó la voz de Eriol a un par de metros de ella y vio una brillante luz blanca encenderse y dirigirse hacia ella—. ¿Estás bien? —Eriol llegó a su lado y se acuclilló junto a ella.

—¡La puerta! —lo miró con espanto—. ¡Alguien cerró la puerta!

—Lo sé —Eriol se puso de pie—. Voy a ver si no la aseguraron por fuera.

El británico desapareció y volvió tras medio minuto con una expresión seria que le dijo a la chica todo cuanto necesitaba saber sin necesidad de una palabra: estaban encerrados.

—¿Nos escucharán desde afuera si gritamos? —preguntó esperanzada, pero el otro negó con la cabeza.

—No hay ventanas y las paredes son de concreto, así que lo dudo mucho. Creo que debimos haberlo hecho antes de que se fueran, pero tardé demasiado en reaccionar, lo siento.

—No lo hagas. Yo tampoco reaccioné enseguida. Creí que el foco se había fundido y no entendí lo que sucedía hasta que escuché el portazo.

—Así que… supongo que tendremos que esperar a que alguien venga y nos encuentre —concluyó Eriol.

—Espera, puedo mandarle un mensaje a Sakura-chan y…

—No creo que sea posible: aquí no hay señal de teléfono —Eriol levantó la "lámpara" en su mano y entonces ella se dio cuenta de que ésta no era tal, sino un celular, y la luz que manaba de éste era la de la luminosa pantalla digital que en esos momentos mostraba el inconfundible dibujo de una antena inhabilitada en la esquina superior izquierda.

'_¿Qué es esto? ¿Un bunker?' _pensó Tomoyo con pesadumbre.

—Te lastimaste la espinilla —Eriol hizo el tema a un lado aluzando directamente sobre la pierna de la muchacha. A la mitad del camino entre la rodilla y el tobillo se había levantado un poco de piel y un delgado hilo de sangre bajaba por ésta.

—Creo que me golpeé contra la esquina de esa caja —señaló una caja de herramientas de generoso tamaño a su lado e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando él tocó la zona a tres centímetros de la herida.

—Se está inflamando rápido —Eriol frunció el ceño y echó luz a la caja, leyendo la etiqueta que había sobre ella—. ¡Vaya! Parece que al final sí encontraste lo que buscábamos —le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Dije que lo haría, ¿no? —ella le correspondió el gesto, pero suspiró a continuación—. Aunque ahora no podremos llevarlas. ¿Y si no podemos salir a tiempo para…?

—No te preocupes por eso; alguien se dará cuenta de que tardamos en volver y vendrá. En el peor de los casos tendremos que esperar a que comiencen a desensamblar los puestos del patio y vengan por herramientas, o a que alguien venga por un trapeador para limpiar algún derrame —la tranquilizó al ver que un atisbo de preocupación brillaba en sus ojos violetas.

—Tienes razón —Tomoyo volvió a sonreír—. Nunca pierdes la calma, ¿verdad?

—Te equivocas —él meneó la cabeza—. Me preocupé cuando te oí caer y supe que te habías lastimado —la mirada del inglés se dirigió a la blanca pierna y ella supo de inmediato que decía la verdad. Durante un segundo una emoción cercana a la confusión cruzó el semblante del ojiazul y éste se puso de pie antes de que Tomoyo pudiera admirar más a detalle ese singular suceso—. Iré a buscar el interruptor. No es necesario que esperemos a oscuras a que vengan a rescatarnos, ¿no crees? —le regaló una media sonrisa y caminó lejos de ella.

* * *

><p>—¿Quieres conocer el puesto de nuestro salón? —después de un buen rato de haber charlado y de deambular por la escuela haciendo todo cuanto Meiling le había dicho para demostrar que no era tan mala persona como en un momento debió parecerlo gracias a una estúpida borrachera, ambos habían salido al patio. Esta vez había tocado a los salones de tercero colocar sus puestos al aire libre, que era justamente por donde los dos se encontraban caminando en ese momento. Sakura asintió de buena gana, de manera que el joven la llevó hasta un puesto lleno de corazones, flores y juguetes de peluche.<p>

—¿Y esto de qué se trata? —preguntó la curiosa castaña al ver al frente del lugar una larga mesa en donde había 2 cajas adornadas con corazones, cada una con un hueco en la tapa superior. Al frente del puesto pendía un cartel que Sakura leyó en voz alta—. "¿Destino o castigo?"

—Es para las personas que vengan con una pareja —explicó Takumi—. ¿Ves las dos cajas? Dentro de ellas están las "esferas del destino". Una caja es para "ellos", la otra es para "ellas". El punto es que cada uno saque una esfera de su respectiva caja. En las esferas hay escritas distintas cosas, desde premios para regalar a su pareja, como los que ves ahí —señaló las flores y demás cosas—, hasta castigos y algunas cosas cómicas que tienen que hacer como tener que imitar a su pareja, etcétera.

—Suena divertido —rió Sakura y él se sintió animado. Era algo fabuloso poder verla sonreírle de manera sincera después de pensar que jamás lo perdonaría. Debía admitir que la capacidad de la chica para perdonar era algo que no había visto en ninguna otra.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? No es necesario que seamos realmente una pareja, y con suerte puedo ganar un peluche para ti —le guiñó un ojo y ella asintió. Entonces pidió a sus compañeros de ahí un boleto y ambos pudieron escoger su urna—. ¿Lista? Sólo intenta no sacar un castigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿De qué tratan los castigos? —Sakura metió la mano por el agujero y comenzó a hurgar a ciegas, sintiendo las pelotitas moviéndose en el interior. Takumi hizo lo mismo y buscó asiduamente y con mucha mayor conciencia, sabiendo como organizador que era que no todas las esferas eran físicamente iguales. Había algunas un poco más pesadas que otras, pero las que a él le interesaban eran aquéllas que tenían una ligera porosidad que las distinguía de las demás.

'_Beso, beso… beso… ¿dónde demonios están?' _siguió removiendo las esferas asiduamente _'¡Maldición, no puede ser que no encuentre ni una… ah, debe ser ésta!' _un grito triunfal se alzó en lo profundo de su cabeza al sentir lo que seguramente era su objetivo. No podía estar equivocado. A fin de cuentas, el plan de Meiling no había sido tan malo, pensó.

—¡La tengo! —exclamó y sacó con una sonrisa orgullosa una esfera que tendió a Sakura—. ¡Mira qué curioso! Pero así es el juego y hay que cumplir las reglas, así que ahora supongo que tendrás que darme un… ¿azul? ¿Por qué es azul? —el brillo de sus ojos se apagó y su rostro palideció al ver que la castaña tomaba de su mano un esférico de ese color, el cual no coincidía con el tono rosa que se suponía debía tener.

—"Olvidaste que era su aniversario por irte de fiesta con tus amigos. Como castigo, mereces una buena bofetada" —leyó Sakura confundida lo que había escrito en la bola—. ¿Se supone que debo de hacerlo yo?

Azul. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser azul? ¿Dónde habían quedado las esferas rosadas? Takumi bajó la cabeza. Su oportunidad se había ido al caño.

—Si.

—¿Y qué hago con ésta? —Sakura alzó la esfera que había sacado ella misma y el muchacho se puso límpido al ver el color negro de ésta. La chica comenzó a leer lo que había escrito en ella—. "Te desvelaste haciendo un delicioso pastel de cumpleaños a tu novio, pero antes de probarlo él te dice que no le gusta el pastel de tres leches, así que…"

—"…tú te aseguras de que reciba una buena probada lanzándoselo a la cara" —terminó Takumi por ella, entornando los ojos—. Sabía que ese castigo no era una buena idea.

—¡Excelente! —contrario a él, la chica que los atendía, compañera suya, parecía muy feliz con la idea—. Ten, aquí tenemos nuestros "pasteles especiales" —le sonrió a Sakura acercándole un plato lleno de crema batida.

—¿Tengo que echarte esto a la cara? —Sakura parpadeó mirando el plato confundida. Takumi suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero yo te sugeriría que primero fuera la bofetada, así no te ensuciarás la mano de crema —la chica le guiñó un ojo a la castaña. Takumi entornó los ojos al cielo.

'_Estúpidas bolas rosas… ¿dónde rayos están?'_

Algunos metros más allá se encontraban Syaoran y Meiling terminando una lasaña. El chino apenas se disponía a pagar cuando su prima le llamó la atención desviando la vista hacia la pareja que se encontraba en el puesto de "¿Destino o castigo?".

—Mira, son Kinomoto y Takumi. Parece que al final no se llevan tan mal como creías.

—Esa Sakura… —bufó Syaoran entregando el dinero—, es capaz de perdonar a Hitler. Lo único que necesita es pedir perdón. Es demasiado inocente para entender que a veces hay una doble intención detrás de una disculpa —esto último lo dijo entre dientes sin apartar su mirada glaciar de Fugunaga.

—Pues no se tú, pero lo que yo veo es algo más que un simple perdón —sonrió Meiling observando a los otros dos intercambiar unas palabras que no se alcanzaban a escuchar debido a la distancia. Sakura tenía algo que parecía un pastel en una mano mientras acercaba la otra al rostro de Takumi y titubeaba antes de continuar. Por un momento pareció que pensaba acariciarlo.

—¿De qué hablas? —Syaoran observó también la acción, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a la chica propinarle un tremendo cate al muchacho frente a ella. En su asombro no vio la expresión de Meiling, que dejó caer la mandíbula por la sorpresa al presenciar eso mismo.

—¿Qué ra…? —la china se interrumpió al ver que la castaña ahora tomaba el "pastel" y lo estrellaba directamente a la cara del varón. Aquello definitivamente no se parecía en nada a lo que habían planeado tan cuidadosamente. ¿En dónde estaba el beso que Syaoran debía ver entre esos dos?

—¿Y ahora qué demonios le hizo ese idiota? —ni tardo ni perezoso, el joven a su lado desapareció y corrió hacia donde los otros dos estaban. Impune, Meiling sólo pudo ver cómo todo se iba al infierno y su prometido ahora se colocaba entre ambos y comenzaba a discutir con Takumi. Derrotada y aturdida, la china empezó a caminar hacia los tres y poco a poco fue escuchando la conversación que entre ellos tenía lugar:

—¡No, Syaoran-kun, de verdad que él no me hizo nada!

—No lo defiendas, Sakura. Tú jamás golpearías a alguien si no se lo mereciera.

—Oye, ¿por qué no te largas de aquí? Ya te dijo que no le hice nada, es sólo un juego.

—Claro, como si te fuera a creer. Sabía que no eras de fiar…

—Syaoran-kun, en serio, él no…

Todo había sido perfectamente ideado, pero definitivamente si algo podía salir mal, _tenía _que salir mal. Aunque para Meiling todo parecía indicar que si algo podía salir peor, indiscutiblemente iría peor.

'_Estúpido Takumi, ¿ahora qué demonios hiciste para arruinarlo?'_

* * *

><p>El cuarto seguía en silencio y no se escuchaba que ningún alma transitara en el exterior.<p>

—¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que alguien tarde en venir? —preguntó Tomoyo impaciente. No es que no disfrutara la presencia del británico, pero se sentía muy ansiosa por la presentación. Habían preparado una canción exclusivamente para el festival y si ellos dos no aparecían a tiempo el coro no podría hacer su actuación.

—Estaremos ahí a tiempo. Descuida —Eriol le aseguró con una sonrisa. Era algo extraño, pues no era una de sus conocidas sonrisas enigmáticas, sino una mucho más tranquila que la ayudó a relajarse un poco. Decidió sacar un tema de conversación. No supo si era el más adecuado, pero a fin de cuentas tenía algunas dudas que quería aclarar con él y probablemente éste sería el mejor momento para hacerlo.

—Esta semana me enteré de algo en la televisión… —comenzó y titubeó antes de continuar, pero él la animó a hacerlo—. Era sobre… ¿es cierto que tu papá tiene cáncer?

—Sí —él no hesitó antes de contestar—. Hace ya tiempo que se lo detectaron, pero no le dan más de seis meses de vida.

—¿Seis? —ella pasó saliva y lo miró, pero su expresión era indescifrable—. Lo siento, yo… si tú…

—No te preocupes, no tienes por qué esforzarte en encontrar las palabras —él se volvió hacia ella con expresión seria e inalterable—. En realidad entre él y yo nunca hubo una buena relación, así que nunca lo vi como un padre de verdad. Más bien somos como dos extraños, así que no tengo mucho que lamentar.

—Pero de todas maneras… —Tomoyo no daba crédito a sus oídos.

—¿De todas maneras es mi padre? Sí, biológicamente lo es y eso no pienso negarlo.

—¿Lo odias? ¿Es por eso que vives con Li-kun y no con tus padres? —se animó a preguntar al notar que parecía dispuesto a abrirse un poco.

—Sabes hacer preguntas difíciles Daidouji-san —El varón rió secamente—. ¿Lo odio? Sinceramente no lo sé. He luchado por no darle un espacio tan importante en mi vida como para odiarlo, pero realmente no sé si lo he logrado. En cuanto a lo otro… no es precisamente así. Verás: nunca viví en la misma casa que mi padre, así que no veo razón para ir a Tokyo a donde están él y mi madre. Pero la razón principal por la que estoy en Tomoeda es una promesa que aún tengo que cumplir.

—¿Una promesa que le hiciste a Li-kun?

—No. De hecho él no la conoce, pero aún así me ayudará a cumplirla —le guiñó un ojo.

—Oh… —Tomoyo no encontraba muy bien la reacción adecuada—. Pareces una persona muy tranquila. No creo que nadie podría imaginar el tipo de relación que tienes con tus padres.

—Creo que es natural: no sé si así fue contigo, pero al menos a mí me educaron para dar la impresión de que todo estaba siempre en orden. Pasé la mitad de mi vida en un internado y apenas en vacaciones veía a mi madre, aunque a mi padre sólo lo veía cuando él iba a Inglaterra, ya que siempre ha vivido aquí...

No pasaron más de 10 minutos, pues fue poco el tiempo que el muchacho requirió para explicarle a Tomoyo las circunstancias de su vida. ¿Por qué tenía que decirle que su padre no lo había reconocido como hijo sino hasta que tuvo los 10 años cumplidos? ¿O por qué le mencionó que su madre lo forzaba a ser siempre el mejor de la clase y a ser una persona impecable para que el señor Hiragizawa le diera el visto bueno? No se detuvo a pensar en por qué tenía que contarle también que su madre lo había usado como un trampolín para poder acceder a una vida llena de lujos con un hombre que lo tenía todo… incluyendo las mujeres que él quisiera. Decididamente no lo sabía, pero parecía que eso no le impedía decirle cosas que muy contadas personas conocían sobre él.

No contó demasiados detalles. No le comentó, por ejemplo, de aquella vez en que había sacado una calificación "muy buena", mas no "perfecta" en la escuela, cosa que hasta la fecha no había vuelto a repetir después del tremendo castigo al que había sido sometido teniendo apenas 8 años de edad.

Tampoco mencionó más sobre la promesa que había hecho siendo apenas un chiquillo, ni la que una entonces muy joven Fuutie Li le había hecho a cambio, razones principales por las que estuviera en Japón (a pesar de que sus padres pensaran que se debía a la enfermedad terminal de su progenitor), máxime en la casa de los Li.

—No me mires así —le suplicó con una extraña sonrisa al terminar su relato—. No espero que sientas lástima, pues no tienes por qué. El hecho de que no haya tenido la figura del padre y de la madre en mi vida no significa que haya tenido una mala infancia o cosas por el estilo.

—Lo siento, es que no sé qué decir.

—Eso está bien, al menos es sincero de tu parte —él continuó tan melifluo como siempre—. Además, no todo fue tan malo. Conocí a algunas personas que fueron muy importantes en mi vida y me ayudaron a no volverme un niño malcriado en busca de atención.

—¿En serio? —ella sintió curiosidad, imaginándose que debían ser personas ejemplares—. ¿Quiénes son?

—Mi prima, Nakuru Akizuki, que con frecuencia iba a Inglaterra de visita y que en realidad fue como una hermana mayor para mí, y…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un intenso haz de luz entró por ella para recaer directamente sobre ellos, cegándolos durante un momento.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —un estudiante confundido los miró desde la entrada.

—Intimamos un poco —contestó Eriol sin pensarlo dos veces y se sonrió al ver la expresión no solamente del recién llegado, sino de Tomoyo—. Nos quedamos encerrados hace cerca de 40 minutos y conversábamos para conocernos mejor. A eso me refiero, aunque no sé qué es lo que estabas pensando.

—¿Qué? ¡No, yo… no! —el chico comenzó a trastabillar entre palabras y Eriol se puso de pie para ayudar a Tomoyo a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Crees que todavía necesiten la herramienta? —preguntó la chica y él se encogió de hombros.

—De todas formas hay que llevar la caja. A eso vinimos y no sabemos si aún pueda ser útil —sonrió y dejó de ser aquel muchacho de mirada indescifrable que trataba de no dolerse al recordar el abandono de sus padres. Lo cierto era que, por más fortaleza que quisiera demostrar, no podía ocultar por completo la sombra que cubría sus ojos con tan sólo hablar al respecto. No lo había podido descifrar bien en un inicio, pero era solamente el hecho de que nunca antes había visto esa mirada de zozobra en él.

—Gracias —Eriol se dirigió al muchacho que estaba en la puerta. Ninguno de los dos lo conocía, pero eso era lo de menos, pues gracias a él aún tenían oportunidad de llegar.

—Hiragizawa-kun… —Tomoyo lo llamó una vez se alejaron del chico y esperó a que él se volviera a mirarla—, gracias por confiar en mí.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien que es alérgico a la nuez —él se encogió de hombros haciéndola reír.

—Nunca debí haberte dicho eso…

* * *

><p>—¿Es que no puedes hacer algo bien? —Meiling gruñó caminando a un lado de Takumi mientras éste ayudaba a recoger el lugar designado para su salón.<p>

—¿Sólo viniste a eso? —replicó con enfado—. Mira: estoy ocupado, así que mejor ve a ayudar a los de tu salón o busca algo que hacer.

—Es que el plan era perfecto. ¿O no fuiste tú quien dijo que no fallarías al escoger la estúpida bola del beso?

—Está bien, lo acepto: fue mi error —bufó el tipo—. ¿Contenta?

—Así está mejor —Meiling alzó la barbilla.

—Eres insoportable —siseó él entre dientes—, ahora entiendo por qué él no te aguanta.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada; que al menos no todo fue en vano: Sakura me perdonó y eso ya es algo. Ahora puedo volver a hablarle.

—Claro. Ni siquiera tú puedes arruinar por completo un plan tan bien elaborado —Meiling se recargó en unas cajas, pero con esto una de ellas se movió y cayó al suelo, abriéndose y dejando escapar así un montón de pelotitas que se fueron botando y rodando en todas direcciones.

—¿Qué hiciste? Ahora vas a ayudarme a buscarlas y ponerlas en su lugar —gruñó Takumi empezando a perseguir un par, pero Meiling no se movió de su lugar.

—¿Yo? Estás loco. Es tu culpa por no colocarlas en un buen lugar ni cerrar bien la caja.

—¡Ah, lo siento! Es que no me imaginé que la Señorita Perfecta Li escogería exactamente ese lugar para descansar —comentó sarcástico Fugunaga.

—Está bien, te voy a ayudar, pero sólo porque estoy aburrida y no se me ocurre nada mejor que hacer —la china entornó los ojos y se acuclilló para recoger un par—. ¿Ésta era la famosa bola rosa que no pudiste encontrar? —preguntó viendo una en especial y el otro asintió.

—Su textura es más parecida a la de las azules de lo que pensé.

—Pues esa cachetada te la ganaste muy bien —rió ella tomando una azul—, ¡porque no se sienten para nada igual!

—¡Ah, cállate! —él se sonrojó apenado y humillado—. Mejor ayúdame a encontrarlas, porque creo que faltan una rosa y una amarilla.

—¿Sólo había dos de cada una? —Meiling alzó una ceja.

—Sí —él comentó distraído y se agachó para buscar bien en un resquicio—. ¡Ah, ahí está una!

* * *

><p>—¡Hey, Syaoran-kun! —Sakura alcanzó al joven que se enfilaba por el patio hacia la salida después de terminar de recoger el salón—. ¿Ya te vas?<p>

—Sí, ¿o faltó algo más por limpiar? —parpadeó él. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero… ¿no vas a ver la presentación del coro? Tomoyo y Eriol estarán ahí.

—Ah, ¿entonces fue por eso que ese tipo desapareció y no ayudó a limpiar? —preguntó, más para sí que a ella. _'Yo creí que se había ido por holgazán…'_

—No, él es el pianista —rió Sakura—. ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Vienes?

Syaoran vio la expectación encarnada en esos enormes ojos verdes y tuvo que admitir que aquello le robaba cualquier idea de defraudarla, de manera que se encogió de hombros y asintió metiendo las manos a los bolsillos.

—¡Estupendo! —celebró Sakura y ambos comenzaron a andar hacia el auditorio—. Espera a que escuches a Tomoyo cantar; tiene una de las voces más… ¡Ah! —su propio grito ahogado la interrumpió en su camino al suelo al pisar algo que la hizo irse inmediatamente de bruces. Syaoran a su lado intentó reaccionar, pero sólo alcanzó a agarrar aire entre sus dedos cuando estiró una mano hacia ella.

—¿Estás bien? —se acuclilló a su costado después de escuchar el golpe seco. La chica se masajeó la cadera. Había alcanzado a girar un poco en el último instante para no romperse la crisma.

—Sí, sólo me raspé un poco —intentó ocultar una mueca de dolor—. ¿Con qué me tropecé?

—Creo que con esto —Syaoran estiró una mano hacia una pelotita rosada que estaba a un metro escaso de él.

—¿No es una de las bolas que tenían los de tercero? —Sakura tomó la esfera y levantándose la acercó a la luz para leerla—. "Estar juntos es su destino. Es momento de sellar este destino con un beso".

—¿Qué rayos quiere decir eso? —Syaoran también se puso de pie para leer la frase.

—Que ustedes dos están destinados a estar juntos y su amor es verdadero —ambos se volvieron bruscamente al escuchar una voz femenina a sus espaldas—. Veo que encontraron la esfera que nos faltaba. Ya nos habíamos rendido y dejamos de buscarla —rió—. ¿Cómo es que llegó hasta acá?

—¿Eres de la clase de Takumi senpai? —preguntó Sakura a la recién llegada, quien asintió.

—Ya me acordé de ti. Tú estuviste con él en nuestro puesto hoy, ¿verdad? ¡Estuvo genial cuando…!

—Un momento —Syaoran frenó la conversación en seco—. ¿Qué fue todo eso de estar destinados a estar juntos y que el amor y no sé qué rayos? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido, no comprendiendo cómo ellas podían obviar el tema y brincar a otro tan fácilmente.

—Es un juego, es la razón por la que tuve que darle una bofetada y embarrarle un "pastel" en la cara a Takumi senpai. Te lo expliqué en la tarde.

—Ah, así que era eso —la respiración de Syaoran volvió a la normalidad sin siquiera haber entendido por qué se había alterado en un principio.

—Pero de todas formas tienes que cumplir lo que la bola dice —advirtió la otra chica—. Si ya tomaste la bola, hay que seguir la indicación.

—Pero fue sin querer —Sakura ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

—Es… _el poder del destino —_el tono lúgubre que adquirieron sus palabras hizo estremecer a los dos castaños.

—¿Entonces…? —Empezó Sakura y pasó saliva.

—Vámonos, no le hagas caso —Syaoran miró en otra dirección con la intención de irse.

—¡Ay, por Dios! No sean tan apáticos, ¿quieren? —la chica dejó caer los hombros—. Es sólo un beso.

—Y qué fácil lo dices… —Syaoran entornó los ojos.

—¡Vamos! Sigan el juego, ¿quieren?

—Olvídalo…

—Está bien.

—¿Qué? —los ojos color ámbar se posaron desorbitados en su compañera después de ser interrumpido (y contradicho) por ella, ¡y de qué manera! Su mirada no hubiera sido más sorprendida si a la mujer le hubieran brotado orejas de conejo de la cabeza.

—Tiene razón, Syaoran-kun: es sólo un juego —sonrió la castaña y en cuanto ese brillo único apareció en su expresión Syaoran supo que terminaría cediendo patéticamente a su solicitud, de manera que decidió no oponer más resistencia y dejó escapar un suspiro pesado.

—Bien… como tú quieras —desvió la mirada y aún bajo la tenue luz de las lámparas se volvió visible el tono carmín que cubría sus mejillas—. De todas formas… no es algo que… me importe —pasó saliva.

—Perfecto. Ahora tienes que cerrar los ojos —rió la mayor espantando al chino, quien prácticamente había olvidado su presencia.

'_¿Todavía sigue aquí? ¿Qué más quiere?' _y parpadeó—. Un momento, ¿por qué tengo que cerrar los ojos?

—Para que ella te de un beso, _obvio_ —la otra entornó los ojos.

—¿_Tú_ me vas a dar el beso a _mí_? —él comenzó a sudar frío sin saber por qué, como si la idea de que en verdad sería besado por la castaña apenas hubiera llegado a su cabeza.

Sakura rió— ¿Prefieres que sea al revés?

No es que fuera su primer beso… aunque debía admitir que sí sería la primera vez en que alguien lo haría sin tener que hacer uso de la fuerza bruta o chantajes psicológicos para obligarlo.

—Está bien —con el corazón en la garganta latiendo a mil por hora, Syaoran cerró lo sojos y se resignó a la penumbra, sintiendo así con mucha más claridad el sudor de sus manos, el tremor entumido de sus dedos y su propia respiración irregular.

'_¿Cómo diablos me metí en esto?'_

—Bueno, ahí voy.

Pasó saliva y se quedó tieso como una vara de metal plantada en la tierra. Sintió su cercanía y trató de reprimir un escalofrío cuando ella colocó una mano en su hombro para ayudarse mientras se ponía de puntitas (o eso adivinó él). Entonces su desbocado corazón se detuvo…

Sintió el roce de sus suaves labios contra su mejilla y al segundo siguiente la sintió apartarse. Había terminado.

—¡Miau! Ahora, en nombre de Cupido, ¡yo declaro sellado este destino! —la otra chica gritó entusiasta y acompañó su celebración con un aplauso.

'_¿Miau?' _Syaoran abrió los ojos de golpe, no sabiendo ni por dónde empezar su caos mental: ¿eso era todo, un beso en la mejilla? ¿Y por qué había pensado que sería diferente? ¿Por qué se sentía… decepcionado? ¿Por qué la idea de besar esos labios le había estremecido de pies a cabeza? ¿Por qué había accedido en primer lugar? ¿Por qué…?

'_¿Por qué tiene que maullar?'_

—¡Ustedes dos definitivamente son la pareja más linda que vi el día de hoy! —la extraña mujer cogió la pelotita que Sakura le regresaba en ese momento—. ¡Ay, mírate, estás todo rojito!

—¿Eh? —Syaoran desvió el rostro—. Es… es por el tipo de luz.

Con la excusa más lamentable en toda su vida, a Syaoran sólo le quedó implorar que se olvidaran de ello.

—Bueno, iré a devolver esta cosita —la mayor señaló la esfera y se despidió rápidamente—. ¡Ciao! —para cuando dijo esto ya estaba a varios metros de ellos, brincando por el camino cual saltamontes, dejando al chino y a su amiga preguntándose qué había sido todo eso.

—Creo que… se le cayó un tornillo —observó finalmente Syaoran.

—¿En serio? Pues a mí me cayó muy bien —Sakura se colocó a su lado, hombro con hombro—. Fue divertido, ¿no te parece?

'_Hagas lo que hagas, no la voltees a ver' _Syaoran apretó los labios y asintió frenéticamente.

—Entonces… ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos juntos?

—¿Eh? —Syaoran parpadeó y se volvió hacia ella—. ¿A dónde?

—A ver a Tomoyo y a Eriol. Deben estar por empezar —y su cándida expresión parecía una explosión esmeralda en sus magníficos ojos que lo contemplaban desde una distancia cercana pero prudente, y ahí estaban también esos sonrientes labios rosados que apenas un momento antes habían acariciado su mejilla, quemándolo.

Otra vez un gorgoteo extraño tapó su garganta y se golpeó mentalmente por haberse desobedecido.

'_Te dije que no la voltearas a ver…'_

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Nadeshiko<strong>. Es el nombre en japonés de un tipo de clavel y el nombre de la madre de Sakura en CCS

**(2) Oyako-don. **Platillo a base de huevo y pollo sobre una cama de arroz. También fue el primer platillo que ordenó Syaoran cuando conoció a Akira.

**(3) Emperador Puyi. **O Emperador Xuantong. Famoso por ser el último emperador de China al haber sido coronado teniendo menos de tres años de edad. Gobernó China de 1908 a 1912, terminando su mandato con la declaración de la República Popular China.

_**Notas de la autora: **__agradezco una vez más su paciencia al haber esperado 2 semanas por la actualización. Sin embargo, sinceramente no pude avanzar mucho en mis propósitos, pues sorpresivamente esta semana me llamaron a la Cd. De México por cuestiones de trabajo, lo que quiere decir que aún tengo muchos pendientes y me temo que tendré que solicitar su paciencia una vez más. Actualicé esta semana porque había prometido hacerlo y siempre intento cumplir con mi palabra, pero la verdad es que tengo que seguir enfocándome en mi titulación y espero que no sea mucho pedir otras 2 semanas de paciencia. De corazón agradezco el apoyo incondicional que muchas me han expresado y su infinita paciencia. _

_Ahora, en cuanto al capítulo. ¡Casi cometo un error garrafal al publicarlo! Y es que solamente tenía transcrito el capítulo hasta el momento en que Eriol y Tomoyo salen de su encierro. Había olvidado que tenía escritas las últimas 2 escenas, hasta que una vocecita en mi cabeza me dijo que hacía falta algo muy importante, y tuve que buscar en mi libro de anotaciones hasta encontrarlas, jeje, así que por poco este inocente beso en la mejilla que Sakura da a Syaoran casi queda en el olvido. ¡Y vaya que es un cambio! Porque de lo contrario Eriol y Tomoyo se hubieran robado el capítulo, pero ahora también Sakura y Syaoran tuvieron una interesante escena. _

_¿Qué pareja resultó ganadora? Lo dejo a su criterio._

_Por cierto, me preguntaban por qué Syaoran le dice Akira-san a su amigo en lugar de Akira-kun. Sinceramente hace ya 6 años que estudié japonés, pero si mal no recuerdo el "–san" también puede ser utilizado para los hombres, sólo que refleja mayor respeto que "–kun" (por cierto, "-kun" también puede ser utilizado para mujeres, bajo ciertas premisas). Por ejemplo, en TRC Syaoran utiliza el "–san" para llamar a Kurogane y Fye. Normalmente se muestra este respeto con personas mayores a uno, pero también puede ser con un contemporáneo, y sabemos que Li no es una persona que adquiera confianza de buenas a primeras y es alguien muy respetuoso que procura mantener distancia (cuestión de costumbres, pues sabemos que ya tiene confianza con Akira-kun). De cualquier manera, si estoy cometiendo una equivocación al hacerlo así, agradeceré que me lo hagan saber. _

_Sólo una cosa por agregar: el próximo capítulo es uno de mis favoritos. Para quien en esta ocasión extrañó a Akira-kun, no se preocupen: regresará. ¿Y recuerdan el dije de Syaoran en el capítulo 9? Finalmente veremos la serie de sucesos que este pequeño artículo desencadenará._

_Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que sigo recibiendo de ustedes, y recuerden que éstos son siempre bien recibidos. De esta manera me voy dando idea de cómo sienten ustedes la historia, y soy amante de la crítica constructiva, así que no se contengan al respecto. _

_¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!_


	14. Las 7 reglas de Naoko

**Capítulo 14**

**Las 7 reglas de Naoko**

—No olviden traer mañana sus paletas **(1) **—se despidió el entrenador de los muchachos que se amontonaban a la salida de la alberca para tomar un poco de agua después de la dura sesión del día.

—¿Otra vez paletas? Después de lo de ayer no quiero saber lo que nos espera mañana —se quejó uno de los jóvenes al pasar junto a Eriol, quien no quiso preguntarle en qué había consistido el entrenamiento de la sesión vespertina del jueves, a la que (igual que muchas) no había podido asistir por estar de práctica con los del coro.

—¡Hey! ¿Ya vieron quién está en las gradas? —escuchó una voz detrás de él.

—¿Quién es?

—Creo que es de segundo.

—Claro que es de segundo, idiota, ¿o no sabes quién es Daidouji-san?

Al escuchar esto, Eriol siguió las demás miradas y vislumbró entre las gradas a una chica de largos cabellos oscuros, que (supuso) era Daidouji, aunque no pudo comprobarlo hasta que se acercó a ella, pues sus lentes estaban en el casillero.

—No sabía que también entrenaban los sábados —lo recibió ella en las gradas tras oír lo dicho por el entrenador—. ¿También lo hacen en la mañana o es a la salida de clases?

—Normalmente es por la mañana, aunque si todos se ponen de acuerdo puede ser a la salida —Eriol continuó secándose con la diminuta toalla ultra-absorbente que traía consigo—. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe el honor de tu visita, estimada Daidouji-san?

—Bueno, un día me invitaste a que viera uno de tus entrenamientos, y después de lo que vi esa vez tenía mucha curiosidad, así que decidí aprovechar este día que no tuvimos práctica en el coro para venir a verte —sonrió ella—, y debo confesar que estoy abrumada con todo lo que nadan ustedes.

—Con un poco de práctica no es tan difícil —habló Eriol de manera modesta y desvió el tema—. En cuanto a lo de la invitación, en realidad me refería a que vinieras a entrenar también, pero no precisamente natación clásica, sino algunas apneas y un poco de nado subacuático.

—Quizás… algún día —rió Tomoyo y Eriol sonrió gentilmente, aunque Tomoyo no pasó por alto un brillo de satisfacción y cuasi burla en su mirada.

—Por otra parte, pensé que habías venido a ver cómo eran los entrenamientos para saber a qué te enfrentarás cuando pierdas la apuesta. ¿O será mucho atrevimiento de mi parte pensar que ya sucedió?

Tomoyo negó alegremente con la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo.

—Lamento informarte que eso no sucederá. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, quería decirte que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier duda que tengas sobre vocalización, en caso de que quieras practicar antes de presentarte a cantar frente a todo el coro cuando pierdas la apuesta.

—No creo que sea necesario, pero te lo agradezco mucho —Eriol hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza—. Por lo pronto, lamento tener que despedirme, pero me temo que no te estoy ofreciendo mi mejor presentación —se miró de pies a cabeza, sabiendo que no tenía más que un traje de baño y la pequeña toalla colgando de su hombro—, así que iré a darme una ducha y ponerme algo presentable. Si gustas, podemos seguir conversando más adelante. Salgo en unos 15 minutos.

Tomoyo sonrió y tomó sus cosas, que descansaban en una banca.

—Suena muy agradable, pero creo que tendré que declinar la invitación. No quiero terminar sumergida en otra apuesta con el persuasivo Hiragizawa-kun, o peor aún: confesando una alergia o alguna vergüenza más en mi vida.

—¿Es que acaso la tienes? —Eriol alzó una ceja curiosa y la chica se encogió de hombros, guiñándole un ojo antes de despedirse y dejándolo con una sonrisa divertida entre las gradas.

—¡Al menos cierra la boca, Hiragizawa, no quiero que los del aseo digan que nos la pasamos babeando en sus gradas! —escuchó la potente voz de su entrenador y no le sorprendió que ésta estuviera acompañada de las carcajadas de sus compañeros de equipo. ¿Realmente se habían quedado todos ahí solamente para molestarlo? Pues no dudaba que podría ser suficiente para avergonzar a cualquiera, pero Eriol no les daría ese gusto, de manera que se volvió hacia ellos y se encogió sencillamente de hombros sin mermar su sonrisa mientras se unía nuevamente al grupo para enfilar hacia las duchas.

Vaya, esa chica Daidouji sí que lo metía en algunos predicamentos…

* * *

><p>—Humm… hace semanas que no teníamos un día tan tranquilo —Akira miró a su alrededor notando la mayoría de las mesas desocupadas.<p>

—Tienes razón, ya necesitábamos un poco de descanso —silbó Yuta a su lado.

—No lo decía por eso, sino por…

—Mira, no me importa la cantidad… —la interrumpió su compañero de trabajo mirando hacia la puerta con una sonrisa satisfecha—, mientras la _calidad_ de la clientela no decaiga.

Sakura lo imitó y entonces vio entrar al establecimiento a una linda jovencita de lacios cabellos achocolatados hasta el hombro y gafas que no disminuían la chispa de su mirada.

—¿Qué hace Naoko aquí? —preguntó para sí en un susurro.

—¿La conoces? —Yuta entornó los ojos—. Oye, creo que debería comenzar a salir contigo si tienes la suerte de conocer a tantas preciosuras.

—¿Tantas? —Sakura alzó una ceja.

—Esa chica Tomoyo que a veces viene a buscarte, la china con la que te quedaste platicando un día, la…

—Meiling sólo venía a buscar a Syaoran-kun —explicó Saura recordando un día hacía algunas semanas.

—Pues no parecía tan desilusionada de hablar contigo en su lugar —objetó Yuta con una sonrisa expandida—. Además las chicas de la mesa 4, las de las 5 de la tarde —enumeró—, las que siempre piden nieve de postre, las de la secundaria Watanabe, las de…

—¿Qué? —Sakura parecía más confundida a cada nueva palabra—, ¿qué tienen todas ellas?

—¡Ay…! —suspiró Yuta—. Olvídalo, tú no tienes remedio. Sólo te pido que de vez en cuando te acuerdes de tu buen amigo Yuta y me presentes a alguna que otra de tus "amigas", ¿ok?

—Eh… ¿Ok? —su respuesta sonó más a pregunta que otra cosa, no sabiendo siquiera a qué venía todo eso—. Creo que iré a atenderla —se excusó y caminó hacia Naoko, quien no se sorprendió de verle ahí, pues ya sabía de antemano que ahí trabajaba el amigo de Syaoran con el que Tomoyo se llevaba tan bien, de manera que le devolvió un cálido saludo.

—Hola Akira, hace tiempo que no te veía. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Gustas ordenar algo de una vez o esperas a alguien? —preguntó poniendo más empeño en su voz "varonil", nerviosa de que su amiga fuera a descubrirla. Apenas la había visto un par de veces estando disfrazada de Akira, pero no dejaba de ser una situación especial toparse con una amiga tan cercana como Naoko o Chiharu o la observadora Rika.

—Uhm… algo así —se sonrojó ella—, aunque no vamos a comer juntos, así que creo que pediré algo para mí.

—¿En serio? —Sakura hubiera querido brincar de alegría por su amiga, pero tuvo que contenerse—. ¿Y quién es tu cita?

—Syaoran Li —rió Naoko—, aunque no es precisamente una cita.

—¿Entonces qué es? —aquello comenzaba a parecerle un acertijo.

—Bueno, he sabido por Tomoyo que él frecuenta mucho este lugar, así que hoy conseguí armarme de valor y vine para tener un encuentro "casual" con él —le guiñó un ojo y su sonrisa se extendió aún más con picardía.

—Oh… —_'Igual que ellas'_ Pensó Sakura refiriéndose al séquito de mujeres que entraban al restaurante día con día para vigilar al varón.

—Pero… —Sakura oteó el lugar para comprobar que seguía semi vacío y se sentó en una silla junto a su amiga para hablarle en voz baja—, tú sabes que él está comprometido, ¿no?

—¿Quién no lo sabría? Si Meiling no hace más que hablar de eso —Naoko entornó los ojos antes de regresar a su alegre humor inicial—. Pero ambos —se señaló a sí misma y al mesero— sabemos que mis posibilidades con él son nulas y no hago daño a nadie intentándolo.

A Sakura esto la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué quería decir su amiga con ello?

—Yo… no entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Por algo estoy en un club de fans (porque él tiene su club de fans, por si no lo sabías); porque tanto para mí como para las demás Li-kun es un amor platónico: un imposible. ¡Es que ese chico es simplemente perfecto! Y no es que tú no lo seas —se apresuró a decir con una mirada condescendiente hacia Akira—, pero él tiene todo lo que siempre he querido en un hombre, y soñar un poco con alguien así no está de más, ¿o sí?

—Entonces tú… ¿lo quieres o…? —no supo a bien terminar la pregunta. Pensó en sí misma: hace no mucho que ella creía lo mismo de Yukito y ahora se daba cuenta de que el mejor amigo de su hermano era sin duda alguna un gran sujeto y no dejaba de quererlo mucho, pero aceptaba que lo había colocado en un pedestal. Ahora, gracias a ello (a que se dio cuenta) había conseguido salir de su primera ruptura amorosa (si es que podía llamársele así, ya que él presumiblemente jamás se enteró del asunto) sin desangrarse en el proceso.

Había sido doloroso, sí, pero también más fácil y rápido de cicatrizar de lo que había imaginado. Esto incluso la hacía dudar: ¿realmente había estado enamorada de Yukito o todo había sido tan sólo una confusión de emociones? ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre gustar, querer y amar? Incluso había distintas formas de querer, pues no era lo mismo querer a un hermano que a un padre, o a un amigo o a un novio…

—Hay maneras de saber esas cosas —la respuesta misteriosa de Naoko la hizo sobresaltarse, pensando por un instante que su amiga había leído su mente, aunque al hacer memoria se dio cuenta de que ella sólo estaba contestando a la pregunta que le había hecho anteriormente.

La curiosidad de Sakura afloró.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con un claro interés y sin una pizca de sarcasmo ni burla en su tono—. ¿Cómo puedes saber que alguien te gusta de verdad?

—Son las "7 reglas de oro del amor" —Naoko alzó 7 dedos y comenzó a enumerar:

—Regla número 1: Te sudan las manos cuando estás cerca de él… o _ella _en tu caso —le guiñó un ojo.

—2: Mientras más lo conoces, más interés tienes por saberlo _todo _de él.

Sakura se mordió el labio. Eso sonaba como al constante acoso de que el chino era víctima, pero entonces pensó: ¿esas chicas también iban en serio o no su caso no era más que una obsesión?

—3: Si dice tu nombre te quedas sin aliento y su sonrisa te causa escalofríos en la espalda…

—A mí los fantasmas me dan escalofríos —rió Akira y Naoko le imitó.

—Tengo una amiga que no los puede ver ni en pintura —bromeó y Sakura supo que se refería a ella. Naoko continuó—. 4: No te importan sus defectos, pues tú lo aceptas tal como es.

Sakura asintió en acuerdo: eso sonaba más lógico.

—5: Intercambiarías lugares con esa persona si le vieras lastimada o triste, pues preferirías ser tú quien sufriera en vez de ella —los ojos de Naoko se volvieron soñadores y con una chispa indescifrable en ellos.

—6: Cuando él te mira, tu mundo se detiene y te das cuenta de que podrías permanecer horas hundiéndote en sus ojos —Naoko suspiró, soñadora—. Entonces comienza a sofocarte su aroma, pero no puedes dejar de respirar rápido y profundo para poder sentirlo.

—¿Hundirse en sus ojos? —parpadeó la castaña sin comprenderlo del todo. Naoko asintió, pero no explicó nada al respecto.

—Y lo más importante cuando se quiere de verdad a alguien. 7: Verlo feliz te hará siempre feliz, aun si eso significa…

—Hey… —Sakura escuchó una voz tras de sí. Era Yuta—. Por si no te diste cuenta, llegó gente a la mesa 5 y te están esperando, y el jefe no tarda en regresar, así que…

—¡Ay, ya voy! —volvió a la realidad: aún estaba de servicio en el restaurante y ya se había quedado un buen tiempo platicando con la chica. Si el jefe la viera haciendo esperar a los demás clientes se merecería una buena reprimenda, de manera que no le quedó otra que apresurarse al llamado.

—Espera… —dijo Sakura para sí al dar unos pasos y regresó sobre sus talones—. Lo siento, lo había olvidado, pero me temo que tengo que decirte que Syaoran-kun no vendrá hoy a cenar aquí —dijo con evidente pesar a la chica, quien alzó una ceja interrogativa—. Lo que sucede es que mañana tiene un torneo de karate y hoy no iba a entrenar para estar descansado para mañana, así que probablemente se fue temprano a su casa después de clases y no pasará por aquí.

—Oh… —la decepción de Naoko fue evidente, pero inmediatamente se repuso—. ¿Sabes en dónde será el torneo? Me gustaría ir a apoyarlo.

—En Tokyo… aunque no recuerdo bien el nombre del _dojo_ —Sakura se mordió el labio.

—Lástima —suspiró Naoko—, porque sería maravilloso poder ver cómo…

—Lamento interrumpir tu amena charla con nuestra adorable clientela —llegó nuevamente Yuta de la nada, sobresaltándolos—, pero el hombre de la 6 ya parece un poco impaciente —señaló con la mirada al susodicho, quien tamborileaba con los dedos en la mesa.

—¡Enseguida! —Sakura pasó saliva—, con permiso…

—Lo siento —se disculpó Naoko con el mesero después de ver a Akira desaparecer como el rayo—, fue totalmente mi culpa.

—No se disculpe, y mucho menos conmigo —sonrió Yuta con su mejor gesto—. Sinceramente no puedo culparlo de prestar atención a una cliente tan linda como usted.

Dicho esto, Yuta también se disculpó y volvió a sus deberes, aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisa victoriosa al ver el rostro arrebolado de la bella jovencita de gafas:

'_Así es'_, se felicitó dando de brincos internamente, _'demuéstrales que Akira-kun no es el único galán en este restaurante.'_

* * *

><p>Touya estaba francamente sorprendido al notar la cantidad de gente que había en el salón principal, admitiendo para sí que quizás había sido demasiado ingenuo al imaginar que ese tipo de eventos solamente atraían a un público muy reducido y especializado, pero la realidad era que ahí se encontraba a todo tipo de personas: desde aquéllas que solamente iban por curiosidad hasta los dueños de los hoteles y salones de fiesta más lujosos de Tomoeda. Incluso había escuchado que algunos empresarios importantes de Tokio estaban registrados para el evento, y la mayoría de ellos parecían ser clientes frecuentes del chef Sugawara<p>

—¡Touya-kun! —esa voz la conocía—, ¡Qué bueno que viniste a verme!

—¿A verte? De haber sabido que tú también estarías aquí… —Touya bufó cuando sintió el peso de la mujer que se colgaba de su cuello, "atacándolo" desde la espalda.

—¿Cómo no iba a estar aquí? Fui yo quien lo organizó todo. ¿O a quién más crees que se le ocurrió la idea?

—¿En serio? No lo parece —aunque lo dijo en tono aburrido, aquello era algo que el joven no sabía, pues ciertamente no había esperado tan buena recepción a los asistentes y logística en general por parte de ella—. Akizuki-san… me estás ahogando.

—Es Nakuru para ti, mi querido Touya-kun. Na-ku-ru —ella le guiñó un ojo coqueto sin soltarlo ni aflojar su agarre.

Touya suspiró como pudo, aún con la garganta cerrada, y prestó atención al "escenario" dispuesto en el salón, en donde se habían instalado de la manera más eficiente 3 cocinas profesionales reducidas en espacio por cuestiones prácticas, pero perfectamente funcionales para cualquier necesidad que pudieran tener los participantes para crear sus mejores platillos. Por los altavoces se escuchó la dulce voz de una mujer:

—Su atención, damas y caballeros. "Catering Sugawara" agradece su presencia en este magno evento, en donde los mejores chefs de nuestra compañía se enfrentarán para crear un platillo original que pasará a formar parte de nuestro menú especial para eventos… —y así la amable voz invitaba a los asistentes a recibir a los 3 equipos conformados por 5 personas cada uno, desde ayudantes hasta chefs, quienes pasaron al escenario entre aplausos y muestras de apoyo.

—Ahí está Yukito —Touya visualizó a su amigo, quien era presentado como el líder del equipo 2 y pasaba a ocupar su lugar en la cocina correspondiente.

—Y allá está Fuutie. ¡Fuutie-chan! —sonrió Nakuru mirando a la líder del equipo 3, aunque por alzar una mano para tratar de llamar la atención de su amiga no se dio cuenta del momento en que Touya se liberaba de su abrazo.

—Oye, esto no es un parque de diversiones. Además, no te emociones tanto; no creas que tu amiga podrá ganarle a Yuki —se mofó Touya y Nakuru le regaló una sonrisa a cambio.

—Eso es lo que piensas, pero conozco a Fuutie: nadie puede contra un Li.

—Dices eso porque no lo conoces —Touya se encogió de hombros—, pero estoy seguro de que él se llevará el premio —habló, refiriéndose no sólo al incentivo económico, sino al diploma que resultaría muy benéfico para mejorar aún más el intachable currículo de su amigo.

—¡Ay, te ves tan lindo cuando eres así de competitivo! —Nakuru se colgó del brazo del varón, quien en ese instante lamentó no haberse escabullido a otra parte mientras la mujer había estado distraída.

Al otro lado del salón entre las cocinas predispuestas para ellos, un sonriente Yukito se acercaba a la nerviosa chef que estaba en la barra 3.

—Da lo mejor de ti, pero no te pongas demasiado nerviosa —le susurró—. Recuerda que lo más importante no es convencerlos a ellos, sino que tú misma estés convencida de que eres capaz de hacerlo.

—Gracias, creo que tienes razón, pero… —Fuutie sonrió tímidamente— ¿Por qué me ayudas, si se supone que somos contrincantes?

—Contrincantes, cierto, pero no enemigos —Yukito se encogió de hombros—, y para mí ganar es tan importante como ver a un amigo ganar, así que no me molestaré si en esta ocasión eres tú quien me derrota.

Fuutie se sonrojó ante esto, no pudiendo ocultar su grata sorpresa al escucharlo hablar de ella como de una amiga.

—Gracias, pero de todas formas tienes que prometerme que harás tu mejor esfuerzo, o no sería una victoria válida para mí.

—Tienes mi palabra de que haré todo lo posible por ganar, y espero lo mismo de ti —el rostro de Yukito adquirió un tono ligeramente rosado—. Además… he preparado una receta muy especial para hoy: se me ocurrió pensando en ti.

—¿Ah, sí? —Fuutie se sintió tan halagada como curiosa—, ¿y cómo se llama?

—Es el postre con el que pienso cerrar mi presentación con broche de oro, y no te puedo decir el nombre, porque es una sorpresa —le guiñó un ojo—, pero te aseguro que se trata de algo aún más importante para mí que ganar. No en vano tiene que ver contigo.

Esto bastó para que la china adquiriera un tono escarlata y quedara muda ante la dulce sonrisa que el hombre le obsequiaba antes de desearle la mejor de las suertes y partir hacia su lugar. ¿Cómo podía alguien decir semejante cosa y esperar a que pudiera concentrarse en su trabajo? ¡Al diablo con la presión del concurso! Ahora Fuutie Li tenía que poner todo su esfuerzo en hablar con su equipo sin tambalearse al sentir las rodillas como gelatina.

'_¿Por qué me hace esto?' _Fuutie se mordió el labio. Ese tierno hombre cada vez le volvía más difícil la tarea de seguir adelante con el plan de Eriol Hiragizawa.

* * *

><p>—Hey —una voz le erizó la piel cuando salió a dejar la basura al contenedor—. Tranquilo, soy yo.<p>

—Ah, Syaoran-kun —Akira suspiró de alivio al volverse y ver al susodicho frente a sí.

—¿Terminando? —cuestionó en tono casual, con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

—Sí, casi —dejó las bolsas en el contenedor—, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que hoy estarías descansando en casa para mañana.

—Sí, a decir verdad yo también lo creía —él se encogió de hombros—, pero resulta que descansar es lo último que puedes hacer con Meiling hermana merodeando por la casa.

—Entiendo —aunque Sakura hubiera querido pedirle que fuera un poco más paciente con su prima, con quien después de todo terminaría casándose. Sin embargo debía admitir que no podía forzarlo a sentir por la china lo que ésta sentía por él.

—Oye, si ya casi terminas y quieres, te espero. Creo que volveré más tarde a casa y de todas formas hoy ya no tengo pendientes, así que podemos hacer algo si tienes tiempo

—Bueno, no se me ocurre nada, pero podríamos dar un paseo —ofreció Sakura, feliz de poder pasar un buen rato con él—. Quizás caminando te distraigas un poco y puedas volver a casa más despejado para dormir.

Estando ambos de acuerdo, Sakura volvió a entrar para quitarse el uniforme y salió nuevamente vestida con la creativa indumentaria que Tomoyo había diseñado para su adorado Akira esta vez. Syaoran esperaba afuera de la entrada principal.

—A veces haces que me pregunte en dónde diablos consigues esa ropa —rió Syaoran y el mesero se sonrojó.

—¿Qué, hay algo malo con ella? —se contempló a sí mismo—, ¿se ve raro?

—Raro, sí, pero no mal —Syaoran se encogió de hombros—; simplemente es diferente, pero cada quien sus gustos.

Sakura asintió, pero no pudo evitar seguir pensando en ello. Tomoyo simplemente tenía un gusto único; era un buen gusto, pero aún así único, así que no podía imaginarse si un chico promedio realmente usaría ese tipo de vestimentas.

Así comenzaron a andar sin rumbo fijo, disfrutando de la cálida tarde estival. Todo esto en tranquilo silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Akira inició la conversación:

—¿Estás nervioso por lo de mañana?

—No mucho —Syaoran meneó la cabeza—. He asistido a torneos de artes marciales desde que tengo memoria.

—¿Y crees que puedas ganar?

—Quizá, aunque en realidad el karate no deja de ser algo diferente de lo que he practicado toda mi vida. Dime, ¿haces o has hecho algún deporte?

—Sí, desde la primaria siempre estuve en el equipo de por… —se quedó congelada al final de la frase: ¡No podía decirle que era porrista!

—¿De qué?

—De… de —pasó saliva—… ¡De Fútbol! Me encanta el fútbol, jeje… —y volvió a ella esa terrorífica risita nerviosa gracias a la cual cualquier ser humano con una pizca de capacidad deductiva se daría cuenta de su mentira…

Afortunadamente para Sakura, Syaoran no era _cualquier _ser humano.

—¿Y ya no lo haces?

—No. Tuve que dejar el equipo para trabajar por las tardes —eso era cierto, así que no le costó trabajo decirlo, aunque Syaoran no parecía tener problemas creyéndolo. Al contrario, al oír esto, Syaoran quedó pensativo.

—Una amiga también tuvo que renunciar a su equipo para poder trabajar. Ella estaba en el equipo de porristas y sinceramente… creo que era muy buena en lo que hacía.

Akira se sonrojó de repente y sus manos comenzaron a sudar ferozmente.

—¿En serio? Y… —tragó saliva nuevamente—, ¿y quién es ella?

"_1: Te sudan las manos cuando estás cerca de él…"_

—Sakura Kinomoto. Ya te he hablado antes de ella.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que él tuviera esa opinión de ella. No le había parecido así al conocerlo siendo "Sakura"; al contrario, más bien le había dado la impresión de que odiaba a las porristas (ella incluida). Además, ¿cuándo la había visto entrenar o presentarse? Ella no tenía noción de aquello.

—Y dime una cosa —prefirió cambiar de tema para no hablar de sí misma—. ¿Es muy distinto el karate de lo que practicabas en China?

—No mucho, aunque sí estoy acostumbrado a usar un poco más de patada. Creo que desarrollé más reflejos en las piernas que en las manos por la misma razón —pateó una piedra en el camino de manera casual—. Espero que mis oponentes no lo noten tan fácilmente.

—¿Te preocupa que se den cuenta?

—Un poco —pero se encogió de hombros—, aunque ganar o no, es algo que depende de más factores que eso.

Era transparente. Como pocas veces, Syaoran estaba revelándose sin mayor oposición, sin reservaciones. ¡Quién lo imaginaría! Sakura estaba fascinada con su franqueza.

—¿Más factores? ¿Como cuáles?

"_2: Mientras más lo conoces, más interés tienes por saberlo _todo_ de él"_

—La concentración, la condición física, la preparación… hasta el apoyo en las gradas puede llegar a ser un factor.

—¿Van a ir muchas personas a apoyarte? —siguió preguntando con creciente curiosidad.

—Sólo mi familia: Meiling y Fuutie.

—¿Por qué no invitaste a nadie más? Hubiera sido genial estar ahí para apoyarte.

—Pues será sábado por la mañana y todos estarán en clases, incluyéndote. Fuutie trabajará por la tarde para una cena o algo así, así que no hay problema con ella, y Meiling… —suspiró—, bueno, a ella simplemente no la pude convencer de lo contrario.

Sakura rió: eso no podía ser más cierto. La china tenía una voluntad férrea y más aún en todo cuanto se refería a su prometido.

—Está bien, pero no olvides una cosa —lo miró a los ojos y vio que él le prestaba toda su atención—: estemos donde estemos, todos tus amigos estaremos apoyándote desde nuestros lugares, así que da tu mejor esfuerzo, ¿sí?

Una sonrisa silenciosa se desperezó en los labios de Syaoran, estirándose lentamente.

—Gracias, no pienso olvidarlo.

"_3: … y su sonrisa te causa escalofríos en la espalda"_

—Además, al menos estarán tu hermana y Meiling para animarte.

—Con esa clase de apoyo, creo que preferiría estar solo —ironizó entornando los ojos y a Sakura esto no le causó gracia.

—No digas eso. Sabes que Meiling sólo lo hace porque te quiere.

—Es muy fácil decirlo cuando no la tienes pisándote los talones 24 horas al día —silbó él ligeramente—. Si al menos tuviera algún botón de encendido y apagado…

—¿Y por qué no le dices que te deje un tiempo a solas?

—¿Crees que no lo he hecho? —Syaoran entornó los ojos nuevamente—, pero es imposible razonar con ella. A veces simplemente preferiría dejarla hablando y largarme de ahí.

—Sí, pero recuerda tu promesa: dijiste que ya no escaparías de las mujeres ni las lastimarías, y eso incluye a Meiling —le advirtió Akira—. También dijiste que serías más sincero con ellas.

—Ya sé, y no es nada fácil —la señaló con un dedo—, pero lo estoy intentando.

—Me alegra oír eso —y era verdad, porque saber que él se esforzaba en algo que le había costado tanto trabajo aceptar le llenaba de orgullo. Sabía que se necesitaba mucha fortaleza para admitir que se está en un error, pero se necesita aún más para intentar corregirlo.

"_4: No te importan sus defectos, pues tú lo aceptas tal como es"_

Decidieron seguir por el camino del viejo puente que pasaba sobre el canal seco. Sakura sonrió sintiendo el cómodo silencio que se formaba entre los dos, disfrutando simplemente de una caminata en la noche que caía. La vista era muy agradable, a pesar de que el canal no ofrecía el mismo atractivo que antes. No obstante, su camino en los días de verano como ése volvía a ser marcado por un delicado hilo de agua delimitado por una vereda de fango y verde césped.

—Oye Syaoran, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro —él se encogió de hombros.

—Ese dije que tienes siempre contigo —señaló a su cuello, refiriéndose al objeto que había visto por primera vez en la playa, al verlo en traje de baño—, ¿Qué significa? Eso es chino, ¿no? —se refirió a la inscripción en él.

—Ah, esto… —Syaoran se sacó la cadena por encima de la cabeza y se la tendió a Akira—. Dice "Dios del Fuego", era de papá.

—¿Dios del Fuego?

—Sí, es el guardián protector de la familia. Todos los cabezas de la familia lo han llevado consigo desde hace siglos. Papá mismo me lo dio en su lecho de muerte, justo antes de irse.

—Oh… entonces esto… —Akira miró el amuleto en su mano apreciándolo a detalle—, debe ser muy valioso para ti.

Syaoran sonrió y se encogió de hombros ligeramente cohibido, aunque no tuvo oportunidad de contestar cuando sucedió de repente: una sombra pasó deslizándose al lado de Akira, quien fue lanzado al segundo siguiente de un golpe hacia el borde del puente.

—¡Akira! —Syaoran vio en cámara lenta cómo el muchacho golpeaba una décima de segundo contra la baranda y sus gafas caían hacia el cauce fangoso, seguidas apenas un parpadeo después por el mismo Akira, quien con la fuerza del impacto se había doblado sobre el borde, perdiendo irremediablemente el balance para caer finalmente varios metros.

Un grito agudo desgarró la noche justo antes de ser apagado por un golpe seco.

* * *

><p>—Felicidades —Touya recibió a su amigo con un abrazo cuando llegó hasta él. En sus manos se encontraba el diploma como ganador del concurso de chefs y en su rostro portaba la sonrisa triunfal que desde un inicio su mejor amigo había esperado ver en él.<p>

—Gracias, no sé por qué siempre confías en mí, pero es una gran ayuda que lo hagas… —Yukito se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo grabado por el lente de la cámara que Nakuru portaba con una mano.

—Vamos, no te detengas. ¡El amor entre hombres es taaan bello!

—¿De qué rayos hablas ahora? —gruñó Touya con una mirada fatal y una vena marcada en la frente.

—Creí que te gustaba Touya —Fuutie frunció el ceño hacia su amiga, confundida.

—Claro, ¡pero verlo tan cariñoso con Yukito le da un excelente _plus_ de ternura a su _sexy_ hombría animal!

—¿Cariñoso? ¿Acaso te has vuelto…?—la vena de Touya creció—. ¿Y a quién le dices "animal"?

—Me refiero a tu naturaleza indomable —Nakuru le miró de una manera que le hizo pasar saliva. Parecía una loba hambrienta de carne fresca.

Yukito rió viendo al par sumirse en una nueva discusión, de la cual aparentemente Touya era el único consciente, y se volvió hacia Fuutie, quien contemplaba con ojos incrédulos a los mismos dos:

—Felicidades, tú también lo hiciste muy bien.

—No me puedo quejar —ella miró su reconocimiento también—. Un segundo lugar no es tan malo. Además, ambos sabemos que fuiste el mejor.

—Sinceramente, creo que el punto decisivo me lo dio el "Beso de Fuutie", así que quizá debo decir que te lo debo todo a ti —habló refiriéndose a su platillo maestro: el postre cuyo nombre había dedicado a la encantadora china que en ese justo momento se sonrojaba como cereza frente a él.

—Yo… —Fuutie sintió que se atragantaba con su propia saliva—. Muchas gracias, aunque no comprendo por qué le pusiste ese nombre.

—Bueno… —Yukito sonrió con cierto anhelo—. Quise hacer algo que fuera dulce pero no empalagoso, y tan suave que se sintiera como una caricia en tu lengua y paladar. Y espero que no te moleste que diga esto, pero así imagino que se debe sentir besarte.

—¿Qué? —Fuutie lo contempló con ojos desorbitados.

—Lo siento, soy un cursi empedernido; Touya siempre me lo dice —Yukito se removió el cabello de la nuca, apenado—, y discúlpame si te incomodo con esto. A veces hablo un poco de más.

—¡No te disculpes! Yo…

—A veces Yukito actúa como todo un caballero con disposición natural al amor, pero definitivamente Fuutie es muy inexperta. Al final, los dos terminan pareciendo dos niños flirteando —susurró Nakuru al oído de Touya (de cuyo cuello se había colgado nuevamente en medio de la "discusión"), pero el ceño del varón sólo se intensificaba mientras veía a su amigo.

'_¿Qué haces Yukito?' _Touya apretó la mandíbula. Por más que su amigo estuviera "enamorado" de esa mujer (o al menos eso decía el hombre de lentes), a él no le convencía ella, pues su intuición le decía que había algo que Fuutie estaba escondiéndole a Yukito. Por otra parte, a leguas se notaba que el sentimiento que su amigo profesaba por la china era correspondido. Entonces, ¿por qué se mostraba tan reacia a darle el sí aceptar ser su pareja?

—Bueno, ¿qué les parece si vamos a celebrar? —propuso Nakuru a los 3—. ¡Vamos, yo invito!

—Yo… —Touya iba a responder cuando de pronto una extraña sensación en el pecho le hizo contenerse de hacerlo—. Sakura…

—¿Qué pasa, Touya? —Yukito lució preocupado al ver cambiar el gesto del moreno.

—Sakura —Touya frunció aún más el ceño ante el presentimiento que llegaba hasta él. Era una extraña opresión que le hacía pensar inmediatamente en su hermana. No era la primera vez que la sentía. Algo similar le había ocurrido aquel día de año nuevo en que su padre había salido para nunca más volver…

—¿Qué sucede Touya? —Yukito insistió, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo a cambio fue la mirada consternada que reflejaban los oscuros ojos del transformado varón.

—¿Touya? —Nakuru se unió a la preocupación del hombre de cabellos cenizos, pero ambos sólo pudieron ver como el aludido sacaba su teléfono móvil para hacer una llamada infructuosa, pues aparentemente nadie contestó al otro lado de la línea.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme —se disculpó de pronto el trigueño, y su respuesta a otra pregunta de su amigo fue—. A casa, a esperar por Sakura.

—¿Acaso…?

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Yuki, ella _tiene_ que regresar.

* * *

><p>Sakura no vio más que negrura ante sus ojos. Una presión en todo su cuerpo agobiaba su piel, próxima a quebrar sus huesos. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía respirar y el golpe había sacado todo resto de aire de su pecho comprimido. Poco a poco fue tomando conciencia de lo que estaba pasando y de lo que recién acababa de suceder.<p>

Había caído. Recordaba su propio grito mientras el cielo y la tierra cambiaban de posición ante sus ojos. Recordaba haber sentido el corazón en la garganta y el viento en sus oídos justo un instante antes de… _eso. _

"_¡Akira!"_

'_¡Syaoran!'_ había sido la única palabra en su cabeza al sentir dos fuertes brazos rodeándola y apretándola enérgicamente en el aire. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de preguntarse qué sucedía cuando su mundo volvió a girar nuevamente y el golpe llegó.

No, el _verdadero _golpe nunca llegó.

—¡Syaoran! —abrió los ojos de pronto y se dio cuenta de que estaban en el canal. Sólo entonces notó que no estaba en el suelo del riachuelo, sino encima del chino, quien continuaba tendido e inmóvil.

—¡Syaoran, despierta! —la imagen del chico yaciendo ahí provocó una estocada en su pecho. Ni siquiera percibió sus propias lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas—. Por favor, Syaoran… —tomó el rostro masculino entre sus trémulas manos y lo acercó a su pecho, entregando todo su dolor y sus más desgarradas súplicas en ese frenético abrazo.

"_5: Intercambiarías lugares con esa persona si le vieras lastimada o triste, pues preferirías ser tú quien sufriera en vez de ella"_

—Sa… Saku… Sakura —su voz, apenas un quejido, manó con debilidad de entre sus labios.

"… _Si dice tu nombre te quedas sin aliento…"_

—¡Syaoran! —se separó de él al instante para corroborar que era realmente él y no su imaginación.

—¿Sa…Sakura? —él abrió lentamente los ojos y la miró dubitativo por un momento, hasta que parpadeó y su semblante pareció un tanto decepcionado—. Ah… Akira-san…

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te duele?

—Estoy bien, sólo…

—¡No te muevas! —demandó al ver que él intentaba incorporarse, aunque no fue necesario repetirlo: él mismo se quedó rígido como una piedra, apretando los músculos faciales como si quisiera evitar gritar de dolor.

—Mi… pierna —arrugó el entrecejo.

Sakura miró en la dirección que él señalaba, hacia su pie izquierdo, y trató de recorrer la bastilla del pantalón, pero se abstuvo cuando lo vio respirar con fuerza, ahogando más dolor tras su expresión. Asustada miró a su alrededor y vio las paredes que conformaban la rivera del canal. Jamás lograría subir esos muros inclinados y sacar a Syaoran de ahí sola.

'_Necesito ayuda' _miró esta vez hacia arriba y vio a un muchacho asomando la cabeza desde el puente. _'¡Gracias a Dios!'_

—¡Por fav…! —y apenas iba a suplicar por ayuda cuando el joven salió disparado—, ¡Oye!

No, no podía irse y dejarlos así. Ella no podía permitirle abandonarlos ahí.

Quizá él estaba tan asustado como ella, pero al parecer era su única posibilidad de salir pronto de ahí y por todos los cielos que no la desperdiciaría.

—Por favor, no te vayas a mover —pidió a Syaoran—. Volveré enseguida.

No fue difícil trepar ella sola hacia arriba, aunque ni siquiera supo cómo lo hizo. Lo importante es que alcanzó a ver el manchón blanco que penetraba en los arbustos al final del puente. Debía ser él, así que lo siguió apenas se hubo apeado en el borde.

La vegetación no era muy espesa y la luz de la luna era suficiente para alcanzar a distinguir el borrón blancuzco que se desplazaba entre los árboles, así que ella aceleró su carrera.

—¡Por favor, ayúdanos! —gritó y lo vio volver la cabeza, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver el gesto de terror que él hizo al mirarla.

—¡Detente por fa…! —y entonces lo comprendió: _'es él'_. Era el muchacho que le había lanzado hacia la baranda después de arrebatar el amuleto de Syaoran de sus manos.

Una oleada de pánico se abalanzó sobre ella, pero su cuerpo continuó corriendo hacia él impulsado por alguna fuerza aún mayor que el saberse cerca de alguien que momentos antes casi la mataba.

—¡No! —gritó sin pensarlo, no sabiendo si para él o para sí—, ¡Detente! Por favor… —aún no sabía bien qué hacía. Sus pensamientos eran un embrollo, a excepción de una sola cosa:

—Por favor —repitió—… te necesito.

La mancha blanca se detuvo en un punto muerto y ella lo hizo a una distancia prudente, con la cabeza hecha un remolino, aunque una parte de ella estaba aliviada de haberlo logrado.

Casi la mataba. De no ser por Syaoran probablemente ella estaría tirada e inconsciente, quizá incluso muerta de un solo golpe en la cabeza.

'_¿Por qué?' _pero más importante: _'¿Qué hago ahora?'_

—Por favor… —suplicó una vez más—, tú no eres un asesino, no actúes como uno.

—Yo no quise… —finalmente escuchó su voz temblorosa.

—Te creo, te creo… —no sabía por qué, pero sentía que era verdad—, pero él está herido.

—Yo no… —el muchacho, de apenas unos 13 años, parecía al borde del colapso. Incluso Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún era muy pequeño en estatura.

—Pero lo hiciste… y aún puedes hacer algo para remediarlo. Por favor, ayúdalo.

—¿Qué… qué puedo hacer?

Sakura se dio entonces cuenta de que no estaba siendo realista: entre ese chiquillo y ella jamás lograrían sacar al hombretón de más de 1.80 m que era Syaoran. Probablemente sólo lograrían lastimarlo más si no actuaban correctamente.

—Pide ayuda —dijo finalmente al ver su gesto ansioso—. Una ambulancia, pide que vayan al puente. Por favor, no sé qué tan lastimado esté.

El niño miró su mano derecha, que aún apretaba con fuerza el dije que había arrebatado a Sakura antes de empujarla. Lentamente avanzó hacia ella y se lo dio.

—Te escuché decir que era valioso y creí… —el niño rompió en llanto—, ¡lo siento!

—Si es así no vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor —suspiró, rendida y mortificada por el chino que había dejado atrás y aún por el chico que se carcomía por la culpa frente a sus ojos—. No sé para qué necesitas el dinero, pero ésta no es la forma. Nada vale más que una vida humana.

—¡Perdón! —el jovenzuelo continuó llorando. A Sakura le partió el corazón ver al pequeño derrumbándose así frente a ella, pero no podía apartar al herido Syaoran de su cabeza. ¿Qué tal si la necesitaba mientras ella estaba allí, lejos de él? Después de todo, ¡Lo había dejado ahí tirado!

—Si eso es verdad, por favor busca ayuda pronto. No te disculpes conmigo, hazlo con él, pero sálvalo primero —le rogó con lágrimas en los ojos.

El chico pareció entenderla esta vez y sacó rápidamente de su bolsillo un teléfono sencillo por el que marcó en un santiamén el número de emergencias.

'_Qué idiota…' _Sakura casi sintió ganas de darse de topes, _'¿por qué no se me ocurrió eso antes?' _Definitivamente su cabeza no funcionaba bien bajo presión. Sin embargo, al sacar de su bolsillo su propio teléfono se dio cuenta de que éste tenía la batería desacomodada a raíz de la caída, por lo que se encontraba apagado, pero eso ya no importaba realmente, pues la ayuda no tardaría en llegar. Ahora lo importante era regresar con Syaoran.

—Yo… volveré al puente —suspiró y el chiquillo asintió mientras se comunicaba con la operadora. Sakura trotó a paso veloz el camino de regreso, no sabiendo cuánto tiempo había pasado Syaoran solo y si su estado había empeorado o no.

'_Debe sentirse angustiado' _pensaba en tanto que aceleraba el paso. Al aproximarse ya estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, concentrándose solamente en una cosa: encontrarlo sano y salvo. Todos sus sentidos se enfocaron en el muchacho de ojos color ámbar.

Aunque lo que vio en la base del puente la hizo detenerse en seco.

—Syaoran —dijo apenas en un susurro al verlo recostado contra el puente, exhausto—, ¿cómo…? —"¿Cómo subiste?" era la pregunta, pero estaba tan atónita que no consiguió formularla. Miró nuevamente el canal y estimó la altura de la rivera una vez más: tenían que ser al menos unos tres metros, los mismos que habían caído.

—Estabas tardando mucho —fue su respuesta natural.

—Pero tu pierna…

—Sí, me di cuenta de que no podía continuar, además de que ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde te habías ido, así que me quedé aquí.

—Pero… ¿estás loco? Estás lastimado —se acercó finalmente a él y esta vez se dio tiempo de revisar su pierna levantando con cuidado el pantalón. Syaoran sonrió y le tendió una mano.

—Los dejaste allá abajo, aunque están tan rotos que necesitarás otros.

Eran los lentes de Akira. Sakura ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que los había perdido. Sólo en ese momento notó también otra cosa: con el susto había olvidado actuar como el varón y ni siquiera estaba fingiendo la voz. Carraspeó enseguida y regresó a ser Akira, esperando que con la exaltación Syaoran no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Eh… gracias —titubeó—, pero no debiste subir con la pierna así.

—¿Qué me dices de ti? —Syaoran no dejó pasar por alto el amuleto que ella tenía en la mano y lo tomó sin previo aviso—. Al menos yo no corrí detrás del tipo que intentó matarme por un pedazo de bronce —la miró con severidad. No, no era eso…

Era preocupación. Syaoran había temido por ella, por eso había salido de aquel agujero a rastras, por eso había terminado rendido y frustrado, impotente junto al puente, y era este temor y esta frustración lo que se reflejaba en una profunda consternación que oscurecía el hermoso ámbar de sus ojos, cuya visión la dejó sin aliento.

"_6: Cuando él te mira, tu mundo se detiene y te das cuenta de que podrías permanecer horas hundiéndote en sus ojos"_

—Perdón, no quise preocuparte.

Él pareció sorprendido por una fracción de segundo, aunque luego sus facciones se relajaron en un atisbo de sonrisa que prefirió no expresar por completo. Pasó una mano sobre el cabello despeinado de Akira y lo revolvió un poco más en un gesto juguetón.

—No te queda el papel de héroe. Eres muy débil e ingenuo para esas cosas, así que no se te ocurra volver a hacerlo —sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Hey, eso no es cierto! —protestó Sakura, azorada pero feliz de ver que su sentido del humor regresaba, señal de que todo saldría bien—. ¡Mira, incluso recuperé tu "Dios del Fuego"!

"_Y lo más importante cuando se quiere de verdad a alguien. 7: Verlo feliz te hará siempre feliz…"_

Syaoran miró el amuleto una vez más y se lo puso nuevamente. Luego observó de reojo a un más relajado Akira. _'Lo importante es que _tú _volviste bien' _fue lo que optó no decirle a su impulsivo y descuidado amigo. Sobre todo sabiendo que lo que había sucedido bajo ese puente había terminado por cambiar muchos engranes oxidados dentro de él.

* * *

><p>Sakura cruzó la reja del jardín y anduvo a paso lento el camino hasta la entrada de la casa, cuya puerta no tuvo que abrir, siendo esta acción realizada por su hermano, quien la miró con cara de pocos amigos. Sakura sabía muy bien que detrás de ese ceño se escondía la más sincera mortificación filial.<p>

—¿Qué horas son éstas de llegar, _monstruo_?

—Creo que son como las 10:30 —susurró ella sin levantar la cabeza, con la voz más apagada que el candil de la calle que titilaba solitariamente, próximo a fundirse.

—¿Qué pasó, Sakura? —preguntó Touya, esta vez con voz suave. Sakura pasó y se cambió los zapatos por un par de cómodas pantuflas que, sin embargo, no disminuyeron el peso que sentía a cada paso.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso, hermano —y era la verdad. Sakura no quería hablar de cómo una ambulancia había tenido que llevarse a su amigo al hospital después de haber caído por el puente para salvarla. Tampoco quería contarle cómo la habían asfixiado la angustia y el aroma aséptico del lugar mientras esperaban los resultados de los exámenes para desechar heridas más graves y a que Syaoran fuera finalmente vendado e inmovilizado tras determinar que había sufrido un esguince de segundo grado en el tobillo.

—Sakura… —un inquieto e impotente Touya la miró avanzar por el pasillo hacia las escaleras—. ¿No piensas cenar?

—No tengo hambre, gracias —Sakura intentó sonreír a su hermano, pero no lo logró—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —suspiró Touya comprendiendo que probablemente lo mejor sería no agobiarla con preguntas—. Descansa, _monstruo_.

Sakura dio una ligera cabezadita y subió las escaleras hacia su recámara en silencio, pensando en la cara de angustia que había visto en Meiling cuando ella, Fuutie y Wei fueron a recoger a Syaoran, quien a falta de muletas había tenido que moverse con ayuda de su preocupada prima de la silla de ruedas (propiedad del hospital) al automóvil. Pero quizá lo que más magullaba su corazón eran las palabras de una triste Fuutie al ver a su hermano en semejante estado:

"_Supongo que tendremos que olvidarnos del torneo de mañana"_

'_Y todo por mi culpa' _una vez en su habitación, Sakura se recostó sobre el colchón, siendo rápidamente alcanzada por su fiel mascota.

Pensó en Tomoyo, a quien también había tenido que molestar para que fuera a recogerla al hospital a fin de que pudiera quitarse el disfraz como siempre lo hacía en su casa. Y finalmente Touya, su preocupado hermano. ¿En qué punto se había convertido en una carga para todas esas personas?

Pero eso no era lo peor, ni lo que más preocupaba a Sakura, quien se mordió el labio y acarició al curioso gatito que contemplaba con sus dorados ojos una lágrima que rodaba perezosamente por la mejilla de su ama.

El puente. En su cabeza resurgió cada escena sucedida en el puente y bajo él, cada sentimiento que había experimentado durante esos larguísimos minutos, desde que sintió una mano arrebatándole el dije, hasta el momento en que preguntaba a los paramédicos si podía subirse con ellos a la ambulancia para acompañar a Syaoran.

Recordó la sonrisa de Syaoran, ese "no te preocupes" tan confidente mientras el doctor le inmovilizaba la pierna.

Luego se estrujó su corazón al remembrar el festival escolar y el temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo al momento de acercarse a besar la mejilla de su querido amigo. Ese escalofrío se había quedado grabado en su piel, aunque en aquel momento no había podido comprender por qué un inocente beso a un buen amigo le ocasionaba reacciones que hasta ese momento desconocía. Reacciones incomprendidas…

Hasta esa noche.

—Kero-chan… —suspiró centrando su mirada acongojada y confundida en el felino—, creo que… creo que me enamoré de Syaoran.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Paletas de natación. <strong>Para quien no las conoce, son accesorios que se colocan en las palmas de las manos para crear más resistencia y "jalar" más agua. De esta manera se perfecciona la brazada y se fortalecen los brazos.

_**Notas de la autora. **__Finalmente llegó el capítulo del "dichoso dije". A decir verdad, la escena del puente la tenía escrita desde el capítulo 7, aproximadamente. Y después de la controversia que se armó respecto a la apuesta de Tomoyo y Eriol, en donde 18 personas opinaron que Syaoran sería el primero en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, 6 pensaron que sería Sakura la primera y 2 opinaron que un empate sería lo mejor, creo que este capítulo responde a la pregunta de quién ganaría la dichosa apuesta… o eso parece_

_Pero les tengo malas noticias para el próximo capítulo: nuevamente hay un corazoncito roto por ahí. ¿De quién será esta vez? Veamos quién adivina._

_A todos muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. Sigo muy ocupada en el ámbito profesional (hoy tuve que trabajar 14 hrs) y aún tratando de titularme (este proceso es más tortuoso de lo que pensé), y el próximo fin de semana no estaré en la ciudad, así que debo anunciar que nuevamente tardaré dos semanas en actualizar. En realidad, esto ya se está haciendo costumbre, así que mejor dejaré que el período de actualización se convierta oficialmente en 2 semanas de ahora en adelante. Espero que no les deje inconformes mi decisión, pero me parece que es la mejor opción._

_Les deseo lo mejor en estas semanas (un feliz puente para mis paisanos mexicanos) y nos vemos próximamente. _

_Ja ne!_


	15. El valor de una promesa

**Capítulo 15**

**El valor de una promesa**

—Te noto muy nerviosa, Sakura-chan —declaró Tomoyo después de tocar el timbre de la casa. Era sábado y Sakura había quedado de verse con Syaoran por el proyecto de física, aunque al final Tomoyo había decidido acompañarla a casa de Li-Hiragizawa después de la escuela para visitar al castaño que convalecía de su lesión de la semana anterior.

Sakura desvió la mirada y la dejó reposar en el marco de la puerta, cerca del suelo.

—Me siento mal porque fue mi culpa que Syaoran se lastimara y no pudiera competir en ese torneo, es todo —musitó y su amiga le dirigió una mirada condescendiente. Ese "eso es todo" lo único que lograba era hacer recaer más sospechas de que algo andaba mal, y era algo muy aparte de la pierna herida del chino.

—Tienes que animarte; a Li-kun no le agradará verte así. Recuerda que estamos aquí para animarlo

Sakura iba a replicar algo, pero en ese instante el amable mayordomo de los Li abrió la puerta y las invitó a pasar hasta la sala, en donde el joven con una férula en el pie leía un libro para la clase de biología. Ambas saludaron al muchacho, quien al verlas llegar y querer regresar el saludo dejó caer torpemente el texto que hasta hace un momento tenía entre manos.

—Espera, déjame ayudarte —Sakura se hincó a su lado para recoger el ejemplar, que colocó después sobre la mesa. Tomoyo vio al muchacho sonrojarse como lo había estado haciendo últimamente, máxime en el transcurso de la semana a pesar de que sólo había asistido tres días a clases luego del incidente.

—Hoy tampoco fuiste a la escuela. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Sakura con gesto preocupado.

—Bien, sólo que no tomé en cuenta que el autobús pasaría más tarde los sábados, así que hubiera tenido que tomar el anterior —se excusó Syaoran—. También hubiera podido tomar el de las 8:45, pero habría llegado bastante tarde y preferí quedarme a estudiar.

Regularmente Syaoran caminaba hasta la escuela solo o con Meiling, pero a causa de su pierna lastimada tenía que tomar el autobús, aunque aparentemente la batalla más grande la tenía que librar con las escaleras y sus muletas.

—Tan disciplinado como siempre, Li-kun.

—Conozco esa voz —oyeron a Meiling llegar desde otro punto—. ¿Vino Tomoyo de visita? ¡Bien! Porque quiero mostrarle… ¿qué hace Kinomoto aquí? —el alegre tono en la voz de Meiling se esfumó para dar lugar a uno muy diferente.

—Meiling, no empieces —Syaoran entornó los ojos anticipando lo que vendría.

—Buenos días, Meiling —sonrió Sakura haciendo que la china casi sacara humo del coraje.

'_¿Qué hay con esa maldita sonrisa?' _apretó la mandíbula.

—Como sabes, la próxima semana es la entrega de proyectos para la clase de física, así que Sakura y yo pensamos terminar el trabajo hoy, o al menos avanzar en todo lo que podamos, pero yo no puedo ir a su casa, así que le pedí que viniera —explicó Syaoran con cierto desagrado al tener que hacer tales aclaraciones a su celosa prima.

—¿No pensarán utilizar tu recámara para…?

—Evidentemente no —Syaoran se puso de pie y tomó sus muletas, andando unos pasos antes de hacer señas a Sakura de seguirlo—. Tenemos un estudio en casa, ¿lo olvidaste?

—Con… con permiso —titubeó Sakura y caminó junto al chino sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Meiling a sus espaldas.

'_Estúpida Kinomoto' _Meiling se dejó caer sobre el sofá y al mirar a Tomoyo tuvo que reprimirse y se limitó a hacer un puchero infantil.

—¿Cómo puedes ser su amiga?

Su primera respuesta fue una cálida sonrisa por parte de Tomoyo.

—Es muy fácil ser su amiga. Es tan inocente que jamás haría daño a nadie a propósito y es incapaz de traicionar a una persona, por mencionar sólo un par de cosas. Al contrario, creo que debe ser muy difícil intentar odiarla.

—Los dos son un par de idiotas —bufó Meiling sin responder al comentario de la otra. Tomoyo se sentó a su lado y le sonrió una vez más con su ternura característica.

—Lo último que ella querría sería quitártelo —puso una mano sobre su hombro y la china le devolvió una expresión dolida.

—¿Entonces por qué lo está logrando tan fácilmente?

* * *

><p>—Me pregunto si algún día Meiling dejará de odiarme así —suspiró Sakura en cuanto ambos se vieron a solas en el estudio y Syaoran cerró la puerta tras de sí.<p>

—No te sientas mal, pero creo que eso nunca sucederá —Syaoran alcanzó la mesa que había preparado con los últimos reportes que había imprimido para el proyecto y se los extendió a Sakura, quien los tomó distraídamente.

—Realmente esperaba que algún día llegáramos a ser amigas —Sakura se sentó sobre una de las sillas. _'Con Akira es muy diferente. ¿O es que acaso ella sabe que yo…?' _elevó sus ojos al chino y al instante sintió que el rostro le ardía. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en eso justamente en ese momento? Cada vez que pensaba en sus recién descubiertos sentimientos por Syaoran se volvía más torpe de lo normal, lo cual ya era mucho decir.

—Por teléfono dijiste que tú también traías algo —Syaoran interrumpió sus confusos pensamientos—. ¿Puedo verlo?

—¿Eh? Ah… ¡Sí! —Sakura quiso alcanzar su mochila, pero al hacerlo tiró las hojas que el chino acababa de darle—. ¡Lo siento!

Haciendo su disculpa a un lado, el chico se acuclilló para recoger los reportes, cosa que ella también hizo, castigándose internamente de paso por su torpeza. Sin embargo lo inevitable había de pasar, y cual cliché de telenovela sus manos se rozaron entre los papeles, cosa que intensificó aún más el sonrojo de la mujer.

—¿Estás bien Sakura?

—¡Sí! —la aludida rió nerviosamente ante la pregunta—. Es sólo que… etto… —y se encontró en problemas para poder dar una excusa plausible, o siquiera creíble.

—Si tienes calor puedo abrir la ventana —ofreció el chino y ella se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza, preguntándose cómo le haría para poder pasar el resto del día a solas con él a sabiendas de que eso no era más que el comienzo.

Miró el reloj y al instante deseó que Tomoyo pudiera estar en ese mismo cuarto con ellos: apenas habían pasado 5 minutos.

* * *

><p>—¡Por acá Touya! —el aludido oteó el lugar hacia su izquierda hasta ver a su mejor amigo de pie junto a la fuente de la plaza agitando una mano alegremente. Al hacer esto también notó la presencia de las dos mujeres con las que se encontraba.<p>

—No mencionaste que vendrías acompañado —posó su mirada severa en él al llegar a su lado. Yukito simplemente se sonrió con la misma inocencia con que reía al ver un pájaro jugueteando entre la tierra.

—Si te lo hubiera dicho, habrías venido a regañadientes, o quizá ni siquiera habrías venido excusándote con que tenías que trabajar o estudiar algo.

Touya entrecerró los ojos.

—Pues en realidad entro a trabajar dentro de dos horas y…

—¡Buenos días Touya-kun! —el intempestivo saludo y el subsecuente abrazo fulminante de Nakuru interrumpieron la respuesta del mayor de los Kinomoto. Fuutie también se acercó a saludar y el trigueño vio de reojo cómo su mejor amigo se mostraba ansioso ante cualquier movimiento que hacía la china. Acto seguido se desembarazó del abrazo de Nakuru y llevó a Yukito un poco aparte.

—Dime una cosa —musitó entre dientes—. ¿Me estás utilizando como excusa para salir con tu compañera de trabajo? —Touya Kinomoto siempre iba directo al grano—. Déjame adivinar: le dijiste a Nakuru que saliéramos juntos y ella se encargó de invitar a Fuutie, ¿cierto?

—Sí —rió Yukito como si hablasen de la primavera, ganándose a cambio un gruñido del moreno.

—Ésta me la voy a cobrar Yuki… —comenzó antes de ser nuevamente interrumpido por una Nakuru que apareció de la nada.

—¿Qué tanto hablan ustedes dos? No piensan dejar a estas hermosuras esperando, ¿o sí? —se cruzó de brazos y Touya entornó los ojos.

—No creo que podamos.

—No te hagas el difícil, Touya-kun —Nakuru se sujetó de su brazo—. ¡A leguas se nota que me extrañaste mucho esta semana!

—No sabes cuánto —Touya alzó una ceja sarcástica y la chica soltó una carcajada.

—¡Qué romántico eres!

—Definitivamente son todo un caso —Yukito se divertía de lo lindo escuchándolos—. Esos 2 no pueden pasar 5 minutos sin discutir sobre "eso" que Touya se niega a admitir.

—Por más evidente que sea —Fuutie secundó al varón con una risita y Touya se volvió hacia ellos y castañeó los dientes.

—¿Se puede saber a qué se refieren con "eso"?

—A esto… —tomando al moreno por sorpresa mientras éste trataba de retar a su amigo, Nakuru tiró de la mano de éste para obligarlo a inclinarse y en un rápido movimiento buscó sus labios para sellarlos con un beso que en un inicio procuraba ser rápido, pero que se detuvo un par de segundos más de lo pensado en un espacio sin tiempo. Al separarse, los ojos de la extrovertida mujer se alegraron al encontrarse frente a frente con la confundida y sorprendida mirada del hombre.

'_Di algo' _Touya pasó saliva. Era la segunda vez que esa chica lo tomaba por sorpresa de esa manera. _'Por todos los cielos, di algo' _luchaba en su interior, pero su cuerpo estaba petrificado mientras veía a la joven sonriente que no le quitaba esa juguetona mirada de encima. _'¡No te quedes callado, di lo que sea!'_

Alejarse, bufar, voltear la mirada, fingir que no había pasado nada, encogerse de hombros, hacer algún comentario sobre el clima… prácticamente cualquier cosa sería mejor para él que quedarse callado, pero de cualquier manera ahí seguía Touya Kinomoto: de pie y más quieto y mudo que una estatua.

En un momento le pareció estar experimentando el silencio más largo de la historia.

—Creo que hay cosas que son imposibles de negar —escuchó la risueña voz de su amigo y esto fue como el motor que finalmente le dio la chispa a su cerebro para poder abrir la boca.

—Y hay cosas que es preferible no comentar.

Nakuru finalmente soltó una risilla y miró a su amiga, quien la observaba con ojos incrédulos y se acercó a ella.

—Justo cuando pienso que no puedes sorprenderme más, llegas y haces esto —susurró a su oído, cosa que hizo gracia a la japonesa.

—No debería sorprenderte. Al contrario, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de que hagas lo mismo con Yukito?

Fuutie quedó de piedra al escuchar hablar de esta manera a la prima de Eriol Hiragizawa.

—Pero Eriol…

—"Pero Eriol", nada —Nakuru hizo el comentario a un lado con un gesto de su mano—. ¿O también tú vas a negar algo que es tan evidente?

—¡Shhh! —repentinamente Fuutie se puso nerviosa como un perro chihuahua—. No quiero que él lo sepa.

Ambas miraron de soslayo al "él" de quien ella hablaba, el cual en ese instante respondía a los bramidos de su amigo con una angelical sonrisa. Entonces, sin previo aviso, sucedió algo que la china jamás hubiera imaginado: el rostro de Nakuru se tornó drásticamente serio.

—¿Y por cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir ocultándoselo? A estas alturas ya te habrás dado cuenta de que Yukito no es cualquier hombre: él está decidido a ir tras de ti. Si tú no le dices nada de Eriol, entonces lo único que estás logrando es ilusionarlo cada día más. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para romperle el corazón al final y casarte con mi primo?

—Yo… —Fuutie estaba pasmada, no esperando estas palabras de la otra mujer, quien no se detuvo ahí.

—¿O es que acaso piensas librarte del compromiso? De lo contrario, no sé por qué te empeñas tanto en ocultárselo a Yukito.

Fuutie tragó saliva, queriendo en ese instante poder decírselo todo no sólo a Nakuru, sino a Yukito. Quería hacerlo, pero había prometido no hablar una palabra al respecto, y esto era una verdadera lástima, porque en el fondo sabía que ambos la comprenderían a la perfección. Mientras tanto, no podía sino callar ante la morena, quien lo único que hacía era defender no solamente a Yukito, sino a su querido primo.

—Lo siento, quisiera decirte pe…

—Buenos días, qué agradable sorpresa encontrarlas aquí —y la voz que menos hubiera esperado escuchar en ese momento hizo acto de presencia…

—¡Eriol! Qué milagro que te dejas ver —el semblante de Nakuru cambió al instante y recibió cálidamente a su pariente, quien la abrazó con cierta dificultad, pues en ambas manos sujetaba las bolsas con lo que acababa de comprar de la tienda que estaba a escasos 10 metros de ahí.

—Lo mismo digo —sonrió el muchacho gentilmente y sus ojos azules se posaron en Yukito y Touya—. Buenos días, Eriol Hiragizawa. ¿Son amigos de Nakuru?

—Sí, él es Touya, mi…

—Touya Kinomoto, mucho gusto —el varón interrumpió a la mujer antes de que ésta pudiera decir o inventar cualquier cosa inoportuna y estrechó la mano del ojiazul.

—Un placer. Nakuru me ha hablado mucho de usted. Entonces usted debe ser Yukito Tsukishiro; también he oído mucho sobre usted. Le agradezco mucho la ayuda que ha brindado a Fuutie a lo largo de sus prácticas —se dirigió al otro, quien igualmente estrechó su mano con una sonrisa.

—Eriol es una persona muy formal —explicó Nakuru a sus acompañantes—, pero no es necesario que hables así, sólo…

Y mientras Nakuru facilitaba el flujo de la conversación entre los hombres recién presentados, Fuutie quedaba en ascuas al enterarse que Nakuru ya había hablado con Eriol sobre Yukito, preguntándose qué era lo que la mujer le había dicho, y si acaso Eriol no sospechaba que algo estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. Después de todo, el inglés no se detenía tan fácilmente al momento de sacar conclusiones (la mayoría de éstas acertadas).

Touya no perdió nota de la repentina ansiedad que hacía presa de Fuutie Li ante la presencia de Eriol y un ceño apareció en su frente mientras trataba de unir aquellas piezas que tanta desconfianza le causaban respecto a la joven pretendida por su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>A la hora de la comida, Sakura y Syaoran decidieron darse un descanso y se reintegraron con Tomoyo y Meiling, grupo al que más adelante se unieron Eriol y Fuutie, a quienes no habían visto hasta el momento.<p>

—Cuando dijiste que tendríamos visitas creí que te referías a Takeshi-kun y Akira-kun —declaró Fuutie al llegar a la mesa y ver a las mujeres sentadas, pero su rostro no ocultó asombro cuando Syaoran la presentó con la que le resultaba desconocida—. ¿Así que tú eres la famosa Sakura Kinomoto?

—Sí, eh… ¿famosa? —el desconcierto de la aludida no pudo ser mayor mientras Syaoran lanzaba una mirada encendida a su hermana: no había estado en sus planes que Sakura se enterara sobre la cantidad de discusiones que su persona generaba casi a diario en esa casa entre Meiling y él.

—¡La comida está deliciosa! —exclamó de pronto Tomoyo al ver que todo quedaba en silencio y Sakura continuaba sin percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. La castaña inmediatamente olvidó el tema anterior y estuvo en total acuerdo con su amiga.

—Es cierto, cocina usted delicioso, Señor Wei.

El interpelado, que permanecía cerca de la mesa en caso de que se ofreciera algo, meneó la cabeza en forma negativa.

—Quisiera agradecer sus atenciones, pero en realidad fue el joven Xiao Lang quien preparó la comida. Yo no hice más que meterla al horno de acuerdo a sus indicaciones.

—¿En serio? Pues está exquisito, ¡eres muy buen cocinero, Syaoran-kun! —se impresionó Sakura.

—No es para tanto. Fuutie me indicó cómo hacerlo —respondió el aludido con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Xiao Lang quería preparar algo especial para nuestras visitas hoy —Fuutie les guiñó un ojo confidente.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Syaoran se atragantó con el agua y, por si acaso fuera posible, su rostro enrojeció aún más—. Yo… no tenía nada mejor que hacer hoy por no ir a la escuela, así que…

—Pues yo concuerdo con Sakura-chan: eres un buen cocinero, igual que tu hermana —sonrió Eriol.

'_Xiao Lang cocinó para ella' _Meiling lanzó una mirada triste a la comida y a continuación a la castaña, cosa que nadie, excepto Tomoyo, notó. En el resto de la mesa ocurría una algarabía en torno al cocinero sorpresa y al plato principal.

—¿En verdad piensas eso? —preguntó Syaoran al escuchar esta vez la opinión de Sakura sobre el pato a los frutos secos, el platillo que más trabajo le había costado preparar y del que se sentía bastante inseguro, pues había tenido que sustituir un par de ingredientes a falta de ellos.

—¡Claro! Es el mejor pato que he probado —rió Sakura extasiada y las mejillas de Syaoran se volvieron casi color uva.

—Quizá debas medir tus palabras, querida Sakura —advirtió Eriol amablemente—: nuestro estimado Syaoran-kun es bien conocido por su poca tolerancia a las mentiras. Aún si se trata de un engaño minúsculo o una inocente mentira blanca, Syaoran-kun no perdona tan fácilmente —sonrió dulcemente, cual si hablase de fresas y pasteles.

'_¿A qué viene ese comentario?' _Tomoyo entrecerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula ligeramente ante un presentimiento.

—Eso es cierto —concordó Fuutie asintiendo—. ¡Lo hubieran visto el día en que descubrió que…!

Pero Sakura ya no pudo escuchar la aparentemente divertida anécdota que Fuutie intentaba relatar pese a las protestas de su abochornado hermano, y a la cual incluso Meiling se unió. En lugar de eso, repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Eriol en su cabeza.

"_Syaoran-kun no perdona tan fácilmente"_

¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua como para ni siquiera haber pensado en eso antes? Se había enamorado de un hombre al que prácticamente había conocido a base de engaños. Probablemente la mitad de todo cuanto sabía de él ni siquiera debía de conocerla siendo Sakura Kinomoto. La mitad de sus momentos juntos, de sus sonrisas compartidas y toda experiencia vivida pertenecían a Akira, no a Sakura.

Aunque nunca había sido su intención mentirle, lo había estado haciendo día tras día durante los últimos 3 meses. ¿Qué pensaría él si lo supiera?

"_Syaoran-kun no perdona tan fácilmente"_

La palidez que hizo presa de Sakura no pasó desapercibida para dos de los comensales: la chica que a su lado le observaba con preocupados ojos violetas y el muchacho que sentado frente a la misma contemplaba con analítica mirada añil el cambio de humor sufrido por la castaña.

* * *

><p>—¡Ah! Casi se me olvidaba decirte… —Sakura se dio una palmadita en la frente atrayendo su atención. Ambos estaban de vuelta en el estudio y un silencio se había formado mientras cada quien resumía una parte de lo que quedaba por añadir al trabajo—. Ayer nos asignaron la fecha de la presentación oral.<p>

—¿Presentación oral? —Syaoran frunció el ceño sin levantar la vista de sus hojas—. ¿No la vamos a hacer la próxima semana?

—No —ella meneó la cabeza—. La próxima semana solamente entregaremos el trabajo escrito. El profesor dijo que así sería más justo para que todos tuvieran el mismo tiempo de prepararlo, pero las presentaciones orales serán después. Creo que serán 3 equipos por clase o algo así.

—¿Y cuándo será la nuestra? —el chino apretó la mandíbula, esperando que la fecha no fuera a coincidir con otra que le preocupaba aún más…

—El 28 de julio.

Syaoran suspiró: al menos no tendría por qué sumar ese pendiente a su lista de preocupaciones, que de por sí ya era bastante larga.

—Bien, creo que ya estaré de regreso para esa fecha —se descubrió comentando vagamente y al instante escuchó un sonido extrañado por parte de la castaña—. No, nada, no dije nada.

Syaoran sintió la mirada de ella sobre él, pero se concentró en las anotaciones que tenía frente a sí.

Esos ojos verdes. Mirarlos le hacía recordar aquella escena bajo el puente y su primer contacto con la realidad tras volver de la inconsciencia, así como su decepción al darse cuenta de que no era Sakura quien sujetaba tan cálidamente su cabeza, sino Akira. A partir de ese momento supo perfectamente que las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas para él, y era cierto: toda la semana no había hecho otra cosa que intentar espantar de su cabeza la imagen de Sakura sonriendo por cualquier cosa, de Sakura sudando tras una carrera más para no llegar tarde a la escuela, de Sakura llorando por su padre, de Sakura cayendo torpemente de un árbol, de Sakura aquí y allá, siempre Sakura. A ratos había llegado a agradecer poder contar con la excusa para faltar a la escuela (aún si ello significaba tener una pierna inutilizada), de manera que no tuviera que verla ni enfrentarla, pero eso no impedía que una o dos noches soñara con el puente, con esa voz llamándolo y esos ojos mirándolo.

Aquella noche en el puente su aturdida cabeza había llegado al extremo de transformar a Akira en Sakura una y otra vez mientras estaba tendido y abrumado por el dolor, y aún peor era ser consciente de que durante la larga y solitaria espera en el canal seco realmente había estado esperando que fuera Sakura quien regresara por él y no el mesero. ¡Incluso había creído escuchar su voz llamándolo!

Al final había comprendido por qué a veces tenía esa sensación de querer cuidar a Akira como si fuera un hermano menor: ese frágil y torpe, pero también noble e inocente muchacho le recordaba terriblemente a Sakura Kinomoto.

—Humm… ¿crees que necesitemos explicar esto también? —la japonesa lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y él analizó las hojas que ella le mostraba, pero meneó la cabeza y le indicó que no sería necesario hacerlo, tras lo cual ambos continuaron con lo suyo.

Syaoran contempló de reojo a la chica y por un momento le dio la impresión de que ésta quería decirle algo más, pero no salieron más palabras de su boca, de manera que un nuevo silencio enrarecido creció entre ellos. Fue en este tiempo enajenado que Syaoran pudo escuchar sus propios latidos acelerados como el redoble de un tambor previo a la magistral función de un malabarista… y eso no le agradó.

'_¿Qué estoy haciendo?' _mordió sin saberlo la pluma que sostenía en la boca. No podía ignorarlo por más tiempo, pero tampoco podía ni debía darle nombre a ese sentimiento, porque perfectamente sabía que todo se complicaría aún más en el momento en que lo hiciera, y algo era definitivo e inamovible: Meiling, el Clan, Yelan y Fuutie… no podía olvidarse de todo sólo por una emoción que nunca antes había experimentado y que podía ser tan frágil y etérea como la vida de una mariposa.

—Syaoran-kun… ¿puedo usar tu baño? —tomado con la guardia baja, se sorprendió haciendo lo que había estado evitando desde el momento en que la había escuchado llegar a la casa y se encontró mirándola finalmente a los ojos, perdiéndose entre ese par de esmeraldas.

Seguramente Sakura aún tenía calor, pues sus mejillas seguían arreboladas y sus labios estaban secos. Incluso la vio tragar saliva, pero por alguna retorcida razón aquello sólo la hacía ver aún más hermosa y…

—Claro, hay uno al fondo del pasillo —habló tan rápido que en su lengua una palabra se tropezó con la siguiente, pero algo tenía que hacer para acallar sus intempestivos pensamientos.

—Gracias, vuelvo enseguida —y la vio levantarse de su asiento y partir, dejando su sutil aroma tras de sí, abandonándolo a merced del silencio y su propia mente turbulenta.

—Entonces… después de transformar la energía en trabajo… —meneó la cabeza y regresó a su resumen. Tenía que apresurarse, debían terminar el proyecto en ese mismo día, porque el tiempo se acortaba, y no sólo se refería a las fechas de entrega escolares…

El tiempo para tomar una decisión llegaba a su fin. Pensar las cosas dos veces ya no era una opción, y mucho menos lo era dejarse distraer por extraños sentimientos que no lo llevarían a ningún lado.

Sentimientos que no le ayudarían a cumplir sus propósitos.

* * *

><p>Eriol manipulaba su computadora en la terraza aprovechando el agradable clima exterior cuando sintió los pasos que se acercaban a él.<p>

—¿Ocupado?

Sonrió para sí al reconocer a la dueña de la voz y apartó los ojos del monitor.

—Jamás lo suficiente para no atenderte, estimada Daidouji. Creí que estarías toda la tarde con Meiling y no quise interrumpirlas, así que me vine a la terraza para dejarlas a sus anchas, pero dime en qué te puedo ayudar.

—Meiling y Fuutie tuvieron que salir y me ofrecieron ir con ellas, pero hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo —el tono serio de Tomoyo se lo dijo todo. Fue la señal para que Eriol cerrara la portátil.

—Te escucho.

Tomoyo no se hizo esperar y decidió que era momento de ir al grano de una vez por todas.

—¿Qué tanto sabes de Sakura?

La mirada de Eriol se volvió igualmente seria, pero fue apenas un instante antes de volver a transmitir una enigmática y casi burlona expresión.

—Te pediré que seas más específica, querida Daidouji.

Tomoyo apretó los dientes. Tratándose del secreto de su amiga no estaba para más bromas ni juegos.

—Sabes a qué me refiero. Por la manera en que le hablaste a Sakura hoy, me quedó muy claro que sabes algo de ella.

Eriol se puso de pie al ver que ella no parecía dispuesta a tomar el asiento que él le ofrecía a su lado y se apoyó casualmente contra la mesa.

—Supongo que te refieres a la relación que guarda Sakura-chan con Akira-kun —dijo sin más y la vio apretar la mandíbula _'Así que Sakura-chan definitivamente es tu punto débil. Nada te hace perder la calma además de ella'._

¿Por qué? ¿Era eso lo que la gente llamaba amistad? Hacerlo todo por una persona, sin importar el qué ni las consecuencias…

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —La voz de Tomoyo no perdía su belleza natural a pesar de la aspereza con que le hablaba.

—Es difícil pasar por alto el enorme parecido que ambos tienen, aunque aún más difícil es encontrar a dos personas tan ingenuas y despistadas como Sakura-chan —sonrió Eriol encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, acepto que un día me sentí intrigado por la manera en la que ustedes dos se escabullían diariamente al final de clases en el salón de música y después, absolutamente de la nada, aparecía Akira en el pasillo sin ser estudiante de Seiju.

—¿Nos estuviste espiando? —Tomoyo lo miró con dos ojos violetas abiertos de par en par—, ¿por qué? —y entonces una idea embonó en su cabeza—… Un momento, ¿por eso entraste al coro? ¿Para poder entrar al salón de música y espiarnos?

La sonrisa del inglés no se inmutó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos al frente.

—Respondiendo en orden a tus preguntas: acepto que en un principio las seguí un poco, pero en realidad no era necesario, ya que Sakura-chan es muy obvia cuando intenta ocultar algo. En cuanto al porqué, simplemente tengo el mismo interés que tú: unir a Sakura con Syaoran.

—Yo no tenía ese interés —Tomoyo lo interrumpió—. Li-kun está comprometido y…

—Sabes tan bien como yo que ese compromiso tiene que anularse, o al menos deseas que así se haga —esta vez la sonrisa de Eriol desapareció y sus ojos brillaron como pozos iluminados por el sol—. Además, si no te interesa verlos juntos, ¿por qué no hiciste nada para evitarlo antes de que sucediera? Sabes que tu mejor amiga puede salir lastimada de esto y aún así no lo impediste. De hecho, si mal no recuerdo, todavía hay una pequeña apuesta pendiente entre nosotros…

Tomoyo sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. Ese chico la despojaba de toda defensa con una facilidad que daba miedo. Era cierto, todo lo que él decía lo era, y ella se encontró a sí misma sin palabras.

Eriol Hiragizawa no era un chico normal. A decir verdad, jamáslo sería y ésa era la razón por la que ella ni siquiera sabía cómo comportarse estando cerca de él.

—Y sobre tu última pregunta —continuó él mirando hacia el jardín—: no, no era necesario. Si entré al coro fue porque quería hacerlo; quería reencontrarme con la música y descansar un poco del doble entrenamiento, aunque al final no era eso lo más importante….

Tomoyo contuvo el aliento y frunció tenuemente el ceño cuando él se abstuvo de continuar.

—¿Qué era lo más importante?

En un movimiento suave pero decidido, Eriol acortó la distancia entre ellos con dos pasos. Su semblante no conservaba rastros de esa sonrisa que ahora parecía lejana en el tiempo.

—Tomoyo Daidouji, ¿realmente no lo sabes?

Sí, pero no quería saberlo. Tenía miedo de saberlo…

—En ese club… —Eriol se detuvo y aguzó el oído, pareciéndole haber escuchado el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y unos pasos que salían al jardín—. Gracias a ese club conocí a una persona muy especial —continuó—. Se trata de una joven hermosa y elegante, pero no como aquellas chicas que son conscientes de su belleza y tratan de abusar de ella. Al contrario, ella es sumamente sencilla, inteligente y creativa. Es una persona determinada que no pierde el tiempo dudando —una media sonrisa surcó su rostro—. ¿Aún no sabes de quién hablo? Pues también puedo decirte que, por lo que he visto, es una amiga leal, capaz de arriesgarlo todo por un ser querido.

Tomoyo pasó saliva y descubrió que la mirada añil que se posó en ella la ponía más nerviosa de lo que quería admitir.

—¿En serio aún no tienes idea? —Eriol alzó una ceja irónica y ligeramente divertida—. Entonces creo que la última clave te lo dirá todo —dio un paso más y la distancia entre ellos dejó de existir, colocando dos dedos bajo el mentón femenino—. _Ella_ tiene no sólo el rostro, sino la voz de un ángel. Podría asegurarte que es la voz más bella que he escuchado en mi vida —se inclinó hasta susurrar lo siguiente en su oído—, y creo que desde el momento en que la oí cantar por primera vez me ha atrapado como una sirena a un marinero. Ahora, por su culpa, estoy a la deriva.

Estaba jugando con ella como un gato con un ratón antes de devorarlo. Tomoyo sabía que así era, pero sus músculos no le respondieron cuando intentó apartarse y su garganta estaba cerrada como para poder decir algo. La tenía en la palma de su mano y lo peor era que, aunque una parte de ella le gritaba que se alejara de allí, otra anhelaba que el muchacho continuara.

Por un instante una señal de alarma surgió en su cabeza al escuchar algo cerca de ella, pero cuando se disponía a mirar en aquella dirección sintió que la mano bajo su mentón la urgía a alzar la cabeza y al hacerlo su visión se vio capturada por el añil de Eriol apenas un segundo antes de sentir la caricia de sus labios en los propios, haciendo que el tiempo se detuviera alrededor de ambos mientras su cuerpo entero era invadido por un tremor que la paralizó de pies a cabeza, casi venciendo sus repentinamente temblorosas rodillas.

Él la estaba besando. Esos labios que le estaban robando el aliento eran los de Eriol Hiragizawa.

Algo iba a estallar dentro de ella; no sabía si sería su pecho, su cabeza o su estómago, pero algo terminaría por reventar, pues sentía que todo le daba vueltas a cada segundo que el tierno roce de Eriol vibraba en su boca.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos y se rindió: estaba atrapada.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —una voz masculina que inmediatamente reconoció como la de Li rugió cerca de ellos.

—¿Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, ustedes…? —y ésa definitivamente era una sorprendida Sakura.

Ambos partieron el beso con la celeridad del rayo para encontrarse con los dos castaños a escasos dos metros de ellos. Como Tomoyo adivinó, Sakura tenía los ojos desorbitados, pero lo que no se explicaba era el ceño de un aparentemente iracundo Syaoran.

—Lo sabía —gruñó Li sin apartar su mirada de Eriol—. Ni siquiera se ha anunciado formalmente el compromiso y ya estás… —miró entonces a Tomoyo y sus ojos manaban fuego—. ¡Y en la casa de mi familia! ¿Y qué tal si hubiera sido ella y no yo quien los descubriera?

—Si mal no recuerdo, Fuutie y Meiling salieron a…

—¡Cállate! Eres un cínico —Syaoran convirtió los 2 metros en 50 centímetros en un santiamén y sujetó a Eriol del cuello de su camisa—. ¿Y crees que voy a permitir que le hagas eso cuando se casen?

Tomoyo había dado un salto hacia atrás al ver a Li acercándose, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello, pues su mente maquinaba mil pensamientos en ese instante sin atinar a saber qué demonios estaba ocurriendo ahí. ¿Por qué Li estaba tan exaltado y Eriol aparentaba tranquilidad a pesar de la violencia con que el otro le sujetaba? ¿De qué estaba hablando Li y qué tenían que ver Fuutie y Meiling con ello?

—Tomoyo-chan, Tomoyo-chan, tú… no lo sabías ¿verdad? —la aludida sintió a Sakura a su lado, pero siguió prestando atención a Syaoran.

—Escucha esto —siseó Syaoran a centímetros del rostro de Eriol—. No voy a permitir esa boda. No creas que te vas a casar con mi hermana sólo por conveniencia —y diciendo esto liberó al inglés, lanzando una última mirada fulminante a Tomoyo antes de dirigirse a la casa.

—¡Syaoran-kun, Estoy segura de que Tomoyo no…! —pero el chino había entrado a la casa antes de que Sakura pudiera terminar la frase.

—No te escuchará —susurró Eriol con tono neutro—. No te preocupes, aunque no quiera escucharme le haré saber que Daidouji-san no sabía nada al respecto. No quiero que piense mal de ella —y miró a la aludida, quien tenía los ojos fijos en el césped y estaba colorada, cosa rarísima en ella.

—Estás comprometido con Fuutie… —habló finalmente Tomoyo sin mirar a nadie, animándose finalmente a ponerle palabras a la única conclusión que podía sacar de esto.

—Sí.

'_Cínico' _Tomoyo apretó la mandíbula y dirigió una única y larga mirada al joven; una mirada que hubiera congelado el mismo infierno y que Sakura jamás había visto en ella.

—No la mereces —fue lo único que pudo decir antes de sentir un escozor en la nariz y tomó la mano de su amiga apretándola con fuerza—. ¿Ya terminaron, Sakura?

Sakura asintió—. Precisamente habíamos salido para buscarte y poder irnos.

—Bien —Tomoyo también asintió—, entonces vámonos.

Sakura siguió a su mejor amiga en silencio y volvió la vista atrás una sola vez para encontrar la visión de un Eriol de rostro impenetrable que se sentaba a la mesa de la terraza haciéndole un único ademán de despedida a la joven Kinomoto.

'_¿Por qué, Eriol?' _Sakura regresó su atención a Tomoyo, preguntándose cómo había ocurrido todo y por qué habían llegado a ese punto.

Al descubrirse finalmente solo, Eriol suspiró pesadamente y recargó la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla. Una parte de él le decía que tenía que alegrarse: después de todo (aunque no exactamente como lo había pensado en un inicio), ahora estaba más cerca de cumplir su objetivo que nunca.

No obstante: a qué precio.

Hubiera querido burlarse de sí mismo, pero un desagradable escozor en el pecho se lo impidió. La ironía fue entonces evidente: momentos antes se había maravillado de la entrega de Tomoyo por su amiga, ¿pero no era él igual de necio?

Jugar el todo por una promesa hecha a una vieja amiga, sin importar lo que sucediera.

* * *

><p>Sakura sabía que tenía que interrumpir el silencio que las ahogaba camino a casa, pero no tenía idea de cómo.<p>

—Tomoyo-chan…

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, estoy bien —le sonrió Tmoyo con la misma chispa de siempre… o eso hubiera querido, pero por primera vez en la vida no la engañaría tan fácilmente.

—Perdóname.

La perplejidad de Tomoyo no se hizo esperar—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Sakura bajó la cabeza y continuó andando con la mirada en el piso.

—Yo sabía lo del compromiso de Eriol y Fuutie. Si te hubiera dicho algo…

—No sabías lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros. A decir verdad, ni yo misma lo sabía, aunque era evidente —admitió Tomoyo finalmente.

—¿No lo sabías? —la sorprendida castaña alzó ambas cejas.

—O no lo quería reconocer —se encogió de hombros—. Creo que es gracioso, considerando que yo creí que tú eras la ingenua por no darte cuenta que te estabas enamorando de Li-kun.

No bien hubo terminado la frase, Sakura estaba roja como una fresa.

—¿Qué… yo? —comenzó a sudar y se rindió—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Porque te conozco como nadie más en este mundo lo hace —sonrió intentándose animar un poco, de lo contrario terminaría derramando lágrimas sobre la acera y era lo último que quería.

—Entonces… ¿no crees que soy una tonta? —suspiró Sakura—. Traicioné a Naoko y me enamoré del chico que le gusta, que (por si fuera poco) está comprometido con Meiling y se va a casar en un año. Además, la mitad del tiempo que he pasado con él ha sido disfrazada de Akira, engañándolo, siendo que él odia las mentiras y…

Se interrumpió sorprendida cuando su amiga la abrazó y así se quedaron ambas durante un largo momento, confortándose una a la otra en un tranquilo silencio.

—Lo serías si pudieras escoger de manera lógica de quién enamorarte —susurró Tomoyo con una dulce pero triste voz a su oído—, pero lamentablemente creo que eso es imposible.

Y sintió contra su hombro una humedad que le destrozó el alma: Tomoyo estaba llorando; una imagen que jamás había ocurrido. Fue entonces que Sakura apretó más a su amiga con ambas manos, entendiendo que, por primera vez desde que la había conocido en su tierna infancia, era su turno de brindar un poco de consuelo al noble pero frágil corazón de la dulce chica de ojos violetas.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —Fuutie entró sin tocar a su habitación, cosa que él esperaba desde hace rato—. Xiao Lang está hecho una furia y cuando le pregunté por qué sólo me dijo que hablara contigo.<p>

—No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte —Eriol apartó la vista de la ventana que llevaba contemplando por casi media hora para mirarla—, es sólo que decidí tomar un pequeño atajo en el plan, teniendo en cuenta que tu hermano cumplirá diecisiete dentro de unos días.

—¿Qué _atajo _tomaste? —Fuutie frunció el ceño.

—Uno que a ti no te afectará. A fin de cuentas, el resultado será el mismo. Además, por lo que vi esta mañana entre Yukito-san y tú, hay razones de más para intentar apresurar las cosas, ¿o me equivoco? —el joven le lanzó una mirada significativa que la sonrojó, pero ella se forzó a no perder la compostura. De cualquier manera, no debía sorprenderse de que el muchacho se hubiera dado cuenta con tan sólo unos minutos de verlos juntos.

—¿Entonces fue por lo de Yukito que optaste por tomar un "atajo"? Además, Dices que a mí no me afectará, pero ¿qué me dices de ti? —la china se sentó en el borde de la cama contemplando al varón que había desviado la mirada nuevamente.

—Por mí no te preocupes, yo estoy bi…

—¿Qué sucedió, Eriol? ¿Qué hiciste? —lo interrumpió ella, sospechando de sus respuestas esquivas. Eriol la miró nuevamente y bajo la media luz de la lámpara que pretendía iluminar el cuarto de noche, ella se sintió conmovida ante el destello de tristeza que el añil de sus ojos buscaba esconder bajo una máscara de fría y vana seriedad.

—Tu hermano me sorprendió besando a Daidouji.

—¿Te sorprendió… o _tú_ te dejaste sorprender?

—Eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es que lo hecho, hecho está. A este ritmo pronto podré cumplir con mi promesa.

Fuutie quedó muda por un minuto mientras él fingía entretenerse acomodando algunos objetos en la repisa de sus libros. Era tan grande su indiferencia respecto al tema, que hacía aún más evidente que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Y esa chica Tomoyo?

La mano de Eriol se detuvo automática e involuntariamente sobre un libro.

—Ella… es un elemento secundario. Sinceramente no esperaba que resultara así, pero al final terminó sirviendo muy bien para mi propósito. Ahora supongo que me olvidará y continuará tranquilamente con su vida. Sería lo mejor para ella —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tú la besaste y ella te correspondió? Ninguna chica besa sin razón, y me parece que menos una como ella —insistió Fuutie buscando la manera de hacerlo recapacitar. No obstante, el inglés se estaba volviendo impenetrable frente a sus ojos:

—Tiene 16 años. No será la última vez que sufra un desengaño así.

'_Un momento…' _pensó Fuutie, atónita. Finalmente podía ver a través de esos ojos esquivos: esa dureza con la que Eriol hablaba de Daidouji no estaba dirigida a la chica, sino a sí mismo. Estaba castigándose por lo que había hecho.

"_Ella es un elemento secundario"_

"_Ahora supongo que me odiará y continuará tranquilamente con su vida"_

"_No será la última vez que sufra un desengaño así"_

Esas palabras no nacían de la indiferencia, sino que estaban pensadas como un escudo para proteger algo muy frágil, algo que Eriol se negaba a aceptar. Él realmente estaba intentando creerlas para protegerse de algo más terrible que eso: la culpa. ¿Y por qué lo hacía? Eriol Hiragizawa no era de las personas que van por la vida preocupándose por los demás, a menos que…

'_A menos que se trate de alguien importante para ti…'_

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras con esa condescendencia? —Eriol pareció incómodo y (para su sorpresa) ligeramente molesto, y probablemente no era para menos, pues la expresión atónita de Fuutie lo decía todo: ella sabía que su indiferencia era más falsa que un billete de Monopoly.

Al comprender esto, Eriol se sintió descubierto y eso hizo sonar señales de alarma en su cabeza, apresurándose a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Casi diría que pareces preocupada, pero te aseguro que no hay razón para que lo hagas, querida Fuutie.

—Si tú lo dices, entonces me marcho por hoy —comprendiendo que no era aún el momento para esa charla, Fuutie finalmente se despidió y se dirigió a la puerta—. Buenas noches, Eriol.

—Buenas noches, que descanses.

—Ah, Eriol… —Fuutie se detuvo en la puerta antes de cruzarla.

—Dime —pese a no expresarlo, Eriol se sintió profundamente intrigado ante la mirada que la china le dirigió.

—Si no quieres decirlo está bien, pero no uses una promesa como excusa para ocultar tus propios temores —y diciendo esto salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Eriol no necesitaba sopesar sus palabras para darse cuenta de a qué se refería, además de lo ciertas que eran. Tampoco era de sorprenderse que Fuutie pudiera leerlo como a un libro abierto… dadas las circunstancias en que se habían conocido.

* * *

><p>Como raras ocasiones, Syaoran trataba de distraerse con una película que transmitían por la televisión cuando Wei llamó a la habitación.<p>

—Joven Syaoran, lo buscan al teléfono —escuchó decirle tras la puerta.

Syaoran se sintió en la tentación de decirle que no le pasara ninguna llamada, pero igual preguntó de quién se trataba.

—Es la señora Yelan.

En cuanto escuchó estas palabras se levantó de su lugar y caminó a la puerta para tomar el auricular de manos del mayordomo, quien se marchó inmediatamente.

—Buenas noches madre —preguntó en su natal chino sin conseguir disfrazar del todo el nerviosismo en su voz.

—Aún no es de noche en Hong Kong, pero buenas noches a ti, Xiao Lang —era la misma voz de siempre, con cierta dulzura maternal, pero con la severidad que le confería el ser la actual responsable del Clan Li.

—La escucho, madre —salivó. No era costumbre entre ellos el llamarse simplemente para saludarse y desearse un bonito día, por lo que prefirió que la autoritaria Yelan fuera directo al grano, y ella así lo hizo.

—Dentro de 10 días es tu cumpleaños número 17 —comentó ella en tono casual y Syaoran supo inmediatamente a qué punto se dirigía el tema—. Sabes lo que eso significa.

Syaoran asintió aunque ella no pudiera verlo en ese momento.

—Lo sé. Descuide, cumpliré con ello.

—No te he preguntado aún si lo harás, Xiao Lang —Yelan hablaba de manera pausada—. Primero necesito saber que estás consciente de todo lo que eso significa. Anunciar de manera formal y pública tu compromiso con Meiling significa que ya no podrás quebrantarlo. Una vez que lo hagas no habrá vuelta atrás.

Lo sabía, con un demonio que lo sabía, pero Syaoran también sabía que no había otra opción que él estuviera dispuesto a tomar. A fin de cuentas, desde su mismo nacimiento nunca existió un verdadero Plan B.

—Lo sé —respondió finalmente—, pero debo seguir con la tarea de mi padre y éste es el camino que tomaré.

—¿Has hablado seriamente con Meiling al respecto?

—Ella está de acuerdo.

—Porque te quiere, pero se necesitan 2 personas para hacer un matrimonio —insistió Yelan y Syaoran suspiró.

—Usted sabe mejor que nadie que no tengo otra opción. Feimei, Fanren y Xiefa tampoco la tuvieron.

—Ellas no, pero de acuerdo con la tradición tú podrías tenerla.

Syaoran cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. Ambos sabían a qué se refería, pero también sabían que para él esa opción estaba absolutamente descartada.

—Ni siquiera lo considere madre. Esa opción no existe para mí.

—Yo confío en ti, hijo: tú podrías hacerlo.

Lo sabía: por más estricta que fuera, ella siempre había confiado en él, pero Syaoran no estaba dispuesto a poner una vida en riesgo mientras pudiera evitarlo, no importando lo que tuviera que hacer.

—Se lo agradezco, pero preferiría renunciar a ser el líder antes que hacerlo —Syaoran fue respetuoso pero tajante en su decisión.

—Está bien, entonces no me queda más que informarte que tu vuelo está reservado para el lunes 12 de julio —resignada y procurando esconder su molestia, el tono maternal de Yelan cambió a aquél que usaba cuando hablaba con cualquier otro miembro del clan—. Viajarás con Meiling. Todos los datos que necesites sobre el itinerario de su vuelo y la llegada a Hong Kong te llegarán por correo electrónico. Sus recámaras estarán listas para el lunes en la noche. Ese día te informaremos sobre la ceremonia a realizar para tu cumpleaños y el consecuente anuncio oficial de tu compromiso con Meiling.

—Gracias madre. La veré entonces.

—Hasta entonces Xiao Lang.

La llamada se cortó y Syaoran salió de su habitación para depositar el teléfono en su base. En su camino se detuvo un instante a mirar la puerta de la recámara de su hermana. Pensó por un segundo hablar con ella, pero se arrepintió al segundo siguiente. Ésta era su decisión, aunque la vida que cambiaría al hacerlo no sería solamente la de él.

Yelan tenía toda la razón: no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>__Tanto vía Facebook como en sus reviews, la mayoría mencionó que sería Meiling la persona que saldría herida en este capítulo. En realidad, sólo 2 votaron por Tomoyo, e igualmente sólo 2 creyeron posible que Eriol pudiera salir lastimado (pues, aunque no lo admite, todos sabemos que lo está). Sin embargo, les doy el crédito de decir que en este capítulo el corazoncito de Meiling también resulta un poco afectado (sobre todo al ver que Syaoran había cocinado para sus "visitas especiales")._

_En cuanto a la encuesta (vía Facebook) sobre qué pareja tendría su primer beso en esta entrega, los resultados fueron bastante sorprendentes (para mí), pues la gran y aplastante mayoría pensó que serían Yukito y Fuutie, en tanto que sólo una persona consideró a Sakura y Syaoran, e igualmente una persona votó por Eriol y Tomoyo. En realidad, ¡prácticamente todos descartaron a esta última pareja porque era "imposible que con sus personalidades fuera tan pronto"! Pero ya sabemos que no fue así. Sin embargo, a esto nos viene una importante cuestión soltada por Fuutie: ¿Syaoran descubrió a Eriol besando a Tomoyo, o fue Eriol quien se dejó descubrir? Todo parece apuntar a una sola cosa. Por otra parte, Fuutie ya puso sus cartas sobre la mesa: ¿Acaso Eriol está usando su promesa como una excusa para algo muy diferente?_

_Por cierto, conoceremos la promesa a fondo en el próximo capítulo._

_Agradezco infinitamente no solamente sus comentarios, sino sus buenos deseos hacia mi persona. Sinceramente he pasado por algunos momentos muy difíciles: este fin de semana tuve un viernes y un sábado sencillamente infernales en el ámbito personal, así que leer y responder a sus comentarios me han ayudado a despejar la cabeza y estar tranquila, así como a darme cuenta de que en ninguno de los dos días se acabó el mundo (sólo para ejemplificar: ayer incluso estuve a punto de ir a la cárcel por accidente). Afortunadamente todo ha salido bien al final del día y quizá lo deba a las buenas vibras que ustedes me envían._

_En esta ocasión no hay ningún acertijo ni pregunta al aire que deba soltar (creo que suficiente asunto será el asunto de Syaoran yendo a China). Aunque seguramente volverán a pedirme algún adelanto en FB y quizá libere nuevamente un poco de información, pero eso ya lo veremos._

_Ahora sí me he extendido mucho en mis declaraciones. Nuevamente les agradezco sus comentarios y espero de corazón que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	16. De mentiras y verdades

**Capítulo 16**

**De mentiras y verdades**

_**Hong Kong, cinco años atrás.**_

Salió al jardín para distraerse un poco mientras su progenitor conversaba con la distinguida mujer que le habían presentado como Yelan Li. Ellos mantendrían una audiencia junto con otros miembros de la familia durante un par de horas, así que tendría tiempo de explorar la descomunal mansión Li y sus impresionantes jardines.

—Nei Ho** (1)** —escuchó una voz a unos metros de él. El pequeño, de apenas 11 años, se quedó de pie en su lugar sin responder a la joven de lacios cabellos castaños que se acercaba desde la terraza.

—¿No hablas cantonés? —le preguntó ella esta vez en inglés con un marcado acento oriental.

—No, soy de Inglaterra —él se sintió aliviado de escuchar a alguien hablando en su lengua natal. Había descubierto que varios en la familia hablaban inglés, pero parecían querer evitarlo a toda costa, además de un fluido japonés, idioma que él apenas conocía y poco a poco tenía que ir dominando por órdenes de sus padres, pero nada era mejor que poder expresarse en su lengua materna.

—Ah, debes ser el hijo del tío Kyouya —concluyó la chica, de unos 18 años. Él asintió.

—Eriol Hiragizawa —se presentó.

—Fuutie Li —sonrió ella y le concedió una respetuosa reverencia al más puro estilo oriental que él imitó.

—Entonces eres una de las hijas de la Señora Yelan.

—Soy la cuarta —ella enumeró con los dedos—. ¿Quieres que te muestre el jardín? Suelo pasar mucho tiempo aquí, así que lo conozco mejor que nadie en la casa… excepto el jardinero, claro —le guiñó un ojo, haciéndolo sonreír.

El chiquillo aceptó gustoso la invitación y ella lo guió por los intrincados y estrechos caminos del laberíntico lugar, mostrándole árboles y flores que él sólo había conocido en libros, siendo la flora de la región tan distinta a la de su patria.

—Me pregunto qué es lo que están discutiendo en esa junta —comentó el inglés para sí, siendo escuchando por ella.

—Seguramente estarán decidiendo el destino de alguien, ¿quién sabe? Puede ser el tuyo o el mío —resopló Fuutie, su humor cambiando repentinamente a uno evidentemente fastidiado.

—¿El destino? —parpadeó Eriol—. No pueden decidir eso.

—Díselo a ellos —ella meneó la cabeza—, ¿por qué otra razón vendrían tú y tu padre desde Inglaterra para hablar con la familia? No creo que sea para decir "Hola".

—¿Crees que estén hablando sobre mí? —el niño sintió curiosidad.

—Quizás estén escogiéndote una esposa.

Eriol la contempló con rostro marmóreo e impertérrito. Había sido instruido a no mostrar jamás un ceño o un gesto de desaprobación, pero le parecía que aquella adolescente le estaba jugando una broma muy desagradable. Sin embargo, él no era cualquier niño; él no era tan crédulo e idiota, aunque seguir la corriente era uno de sus fuertes.

—¿Te han escogido un esposo a ti?

—No… aún no, pero no creo que tarden en hacerlo —su mandíbula femenina se apretó, cosa que lo hizo preguntarse si en verdad era una burla o no.

—¿Por qué?

—Soy la única, además de Xiao Lang, que queda soltera, pero él tiene la ventaja de ser el futuro jefe, así que al menos podrá escoger a su esposa de una lista de "candidatas".

—¿A tus hermanas también…? —no necesitó terminar la pregunta: ella asintió indicando que todas habían compartido el mismo destino de un matrimonio arreglado.

—Pero no creas que yo pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados como ellas —Fuutie apretó un puño inconscientemente—. ¡No, señor! yo pienso pelear. Primero muerta que con alguien a quien no quiero. No me sucederá lo mismo que a Fanren… o a Xiefa.

Sus ojos flameaban coraje y resolución y sus labios se apretaban con fuerza, resaltando así sus finas facciones tensas por una emoción que no podía ser fingida.

'_Está diciendo la verdad' _tuvo que admitir y entonces sintió cierta simpatía por la joven.

—Quizá no deberías preocuparte tanto por eso. De cualquier manera, todos los matrimonios terminan igual. Eso que los hombres llaman amor no existe —sentenció y vio los bellos ojos castaños abrirse de par en par.

—¿No te parece que estás un poco chico para pensar esas cosas? ¿Por qué piensas que el amor no existe?

—Podré ser un niño, pero no un idiota —Eriol se encogió de hombros. No solía hablar así, pero algo le hacía pensar que su interlocutora no se escandalizaría por ello—. Desde que tengo conciencia mi madre dice amar a mi padre, pero la verdad es que sólo es adicta a su prestigio y su dinero —soltó sin más. Nunca lo había platicado con nadie, pero no consideraba que fuera tan mala idea soltarse un poco con alguien a quien no tenía que dar explicaciones ni volver a ver en su vida.

—¿Fue un matrimonio por conveniencia?

—No, ni siquiera se casaron… hasta hace poco. Aún así, durante 10 años mi madre no hizo otra cosa que idolatrarlo y contarme cuán perfecto era y por qué yo tenía que ser una copia suya y esforzarme para que él estuviera orgulloso de mí y me aceptara como su hijo. ¿Todo para qué? —alzó las cejas con ironía—. Para que me trajera a China a buscarme alguna esposa.

—Un momento… —Fuutie se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Tú no conocías a tu padre?

—No, hasta hace un año, cuando finalmente cedió a la presión de mi madre y me reconoció como hijo suyo —comentó él sin darle mucha importancia—. Creo que no le quedó otra opción: tuvo cáncer en los testículos y creo que con el tratamiento se hizo estéril. Al final parece que de cualquier forma hubiera tenido que aceptarme si quería un heredero y una razón para poder regresar victorioso a la familia Li, fuese yo un hijo "perfecto" o no.

—Eres un pequeño muy astuto, ¿cierto? —Fuutie parecía interesada en sus palabras, aunque no demasiado sorprendida—. Dime, ¿odias a tus padres por eso?

—¿Odiar? —Eriol parpadeó e inmediatamente regaló una sonrisa seca a su compañera de charla—. No, ellos viven en su propio mundo, así que realmente no les importaría que los odiara. El único afectado sería yo.

—Eso es muy maduro de tu parte —Fuutie asintió analizando sus palabras—. Entonces, por lo que me dices, tu madre estaba obsesionada con tu padre por su dinero, pero él no quería reconocerte como hijo. ¿Por qué? ¿Estaban peleados?

—No —él se encogió de hombros—. Sólo que, al igual que muchas, ella sólo había sido una aventura más para él… aunque parece que fue la única a la que no le importó tomar medidas anticonceptivas cuando…

—¡Hey-hey! —Fuutie se apresuró a taparle la boca, abochornada por las palabras de un niño que con esa actitud no aparentaba la edad que tenía, que debía surcar los 11 años—. Dios… eres todo un caso. ¿No te molesta hablar así de tus propios padres?

—Es la verdad y no es un caso aislado en el mundo, así que no veo razón para mentirte; no pareces el tipo de persona que va contando chismes sobre los demás, ni creo que pretendas perjudicarme con esa información—contestó él como si hablase de las diferencias entre el invierno y la primavera.

—Eres un niño muy extraño —Fuutie meneó la cabeza—, pero me agrada tu sinceridad (un poco excesiva para mi gusto, pero igual me agrada), aunque no creas en el amor.

—Si eso es lo que llaman amor, entonces no entiendo por qué la gente hace tanta algarabía al respecto.

Repentinamente ella detuvo su andar y se inclinó para estar a su altura. Con una mano suave y gentil le levantó la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Estás equivocado: eso no es amor, sino dependencia. Lamento que no lo hayas conocido en tu familia, pero yo lo he visto entre mis padres y sé que existe.

—¿Tus padres no tenían un matrimonio arreglado?

—Sí, pero el suyo era un caso muy especial: ellos ya se amaban desde siempre.

Eriol estaba dudoso, pero sentía curiosidad.

—¿Y tú amas a alguien?

Fuutie se irguió nuevamente y le dirigió una sonrisa que él no esperaba:

—No, pero estoy segura de que algún día encontraré al hombre indicado, aunque tenga que huir de China en un barco carguero y cambiarme el nombre para liberarme del destino que aquí me quieran imponer.

—Pareces muy segura —él la contempló desde su altura de niño. Podía parecer una loca romántica a los ojos de muchos, pero detrás de eso él vio una determinación que nunca había presenciado en su corta vida.

—Es que _estoy _segura —ella le guiñó un ojo—, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero lo lograré.

Sintió admiración, e incluso (quizás) un poco de envidia. Era una extraña mezcla de emociones que nunca había sentido por nadie más.

—¿No importa lo que sea, lo harás?

—Sí.

Dispuesta a sacrificarse para cumplir sus sueños. No se trataba de sacrificar a otros y vivir a expensas de ellos, como había hecho su madre con él al usarlo como un objeto para atrapar a un hombre que de otra manera no movería un dedo por ellos, sino de luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Aquello hizo nacer en el niño una auténtica sonrisa y una nueva resolución:

—Entonces te ayudaré.

—¿Eh? —Fuutie parpadeó, momentáneamente sumida en sus propias ideas.

—Te ayudaré a casarte con quien tú quieras, lo prometo.

—¿Qué dices? —ella rió, divertida—, ¿_Tú _vas a liberarme de un matrimonio arreglado?

—Exactamente, es una promesa, aunque nadie más debe saberlo —al no verlo titubear, Fuutie borró su sonrisa y se inclinó nuevamente hacia él para colocar una mano sobre el hombro infantil. La mirada que le dirigió fue una que él jamás olvidaría.

—Si en verdad lo logras, entonces yo también te haré una promesa y llegaré hasta las últimas consecuencias para cumplirla.

—¿Cuál?

Un cálido beso en la mejilla fue el preámbulo de un dulce juramento:

—Que algún día creerás en el amor… y lo encontrarás.

_**Tomoeda, tiempo presente.**_

A las afueras de Tomoeda, en uno de los parques más bellos con los que contaba la pequeña ciudad, un grupo de personas se encontraba sentado alrededor de una de las mesas con las que contaba el lugar, rodeados de planicies de césped y los grandes árboles que caracterizaban el paisaje del área, en espera de las únicas dos personas que estaban por llegar.

—Gracias a todos por venir —sonrió Fuutie contemplando al conjunto reunido—. Xiao Lang se pondrá muy contento de verlos aquí.

—¿Xiao Lang? —Touya frunció el ceño—. No me dijiste que su hermano se llamara así —volteó hacia su mejor amigo a su costado. El nombre ciertamente le había desconcertado, resultándole desagradablemente familiar.

—Eso no importa, lo importante es que estamos aquí juntos —Nakuru se colgó de su brazo y Touya inmediatamente comenzó a extrañar la libertad que tenía un par de segundos antes.

—¿Puedo preguntar otra vez por qué me invitaron a la fiesta de cumpleaños de un mocoso que ni siquiera conozco? —Se dirigió a Yukito intentando ignorar a Nakuru.

—Recuerda que vienes como mi pareja, así que…

—¿No tienes un botón de encendido y apagado? —Touya entornó los ojos.

—¡No seas pervertido! —rió ella fingiendo vergüenza—, no quiero hablar de _eso _frente a todos. ¿Qué van a decir de nosotros?

—¿Perver…? ¡Oye, tú! —Touya se puso colorado al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir la mujer—. ¡Aquí la única que…!

—¡Qué par! Mirarlos es como ver un show de televisión —susurró Fuutie a Yukito mientras ambos se limitaban a verlos "discutir".

—Aunque ésa es la única manera en la que Touya podría estar con una mujer de carne y hueso —sonrió el magnánimo varón en tono divertido, recibiendo a cambio una mirada fulminante por parte del aludido.

—¡Hey! En primer lugar, no somos pareja… ¿y a qué te refieres con eso de que es la única manera en la que puedo estar con una mujer?

—Creo que se refiere a que ninguna mujer en sus cinco sentidos lo soportaría —susurró Sakura al oído de Tomoyo, quien soltó una risita que atrajo la atención de Touya.

—¿Hay algo que tú también quieras añadir, _Akira_? —frunció el ceño—. Tú sabes, de _hombre _a _hombre_.

—¿Eh? ¡No, claro que no! —Sakura se puso pálida y acomodó mejor la gorra que tenía sobre la peluca, procurando esconderse un poco con su ayuda. _'Sabía que esto era una mala idea'. S_uficientemente malo era imaginar que Yukito podría ser un invitado de Fuutie, pero ver llegar a Touya junto a él había sido mucho más de lo que hubiera podido esperar.

—Por cierto, Tomoyo… —Touya miró de soslayo a Akira sin dejar de dirigirse a la otra joven—, ¿Dónde está Sakura? Creí que ustedes dos vendrían juntas.

'_¡Ay, otra vez está sospechando!' _Sakura entró en pánico. Su amiga, en cambio, regaló una dulce sonrisa al trigueño.

—Creo que tenía otra reunión. ¿No lo sabes tú? Eres su hermano y vives con ella, así que francamente me sorprendes, Touya —se encogió de hombros "inocentemente". Touya refunfuñó e iba a replicar cuando se vio interrumpido por la voz de Yamazaki, quien hasta el momento había estado muy entretenido platicando bajo la sombra de un árbol con Chiharu y Eriol.

—¡Hey, ya vienen! —al escuchar esto Fuutie entró en pánico.

—¡A sus puestos!

—¿De qué habla? —Touya frunció el ceño al ver a la mujer dar vueltas sin sentido ni dirección: no había lugar para esconderse, a menos que huyeran de las mesas del parque y corrieran a los árboles.

—Yo… creo que no planeé esa parte muy bien —Fuutie soltó una risilla nerviosa y Nakuru se encogió de hombros.

—Pues tendremos que hacerlo así y olvidarnos del factor sorpresa. Ya nos vieron —señaló a Meiling y Syaoran, que caminaban con cierta dificultad a causa de las muletas del muchacho entre el terreno ligeramente desigual del parque.

—¡Tú! —Touya se puso de pie en cuanto vio al chico acercándose y lo señaló con un dedo—. ¿Él es tu hermano?

—Creí que no te gustaba verme. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ahora también me sigues para asegurarte de que no le hable a tu hermana? –gruñó el chino en respuesta.

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen? —Fuutie alzó ambas cejas.

—Parece que Syaoran-kun… quiero decir, Xiao Lang-kun, es amigo de Sakura-chan, la hermana de Touya —concluyó Yukito recordando las múltiples veces en que el nombre del "molesto mocoso" había salido a relucir en las conversaciones de Touya.

—¿Sakura Kinomoto es tu hermana? —Fuutie abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿La conoces? —Touya frunció el ceño.

—Sí, y… ustedes dos no se parecen en absoluto —rió ella.

—Gracias a Dios —susurró Akira a Tomoyo, quien ahogó una risita.

—De haber sabido que este mocoso…

—¡Silencio! —la queja de Touya fue acallada por la enérgica voz de Meiling, quien apretaba la mandíbula lanzando una flameante mirada escarlata por todo el rededor—. Estamos aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi querido Xiao Lang y no permitiré que nada ni _nadie_ lo arruine, ¿quedó claro? —todos asintieron como robots—. ¡Bien! Entonces no quiero saber nada de discusiones, ¡así que compórtense!

—Esa chiquilla tiene pulmones —susurró Touya a Yukito al volver a su lugar.

—Y algo más —meditó Yukito atónito. Nunca había visto que alguien tuviera las agallas para hablarle de esa forma a su intimidante amigo.

—Bueno, ¿qué les parece si comenzamos de una vez? —Fuutie sonrió como si su hermano no estuviera haciendo infructíferos esfuerzos por quitarse a Meiling de encima, Touya no estuviera lanzando juramentos por lo bajo ni Nakuru se estuviera abalanzando sobre él, o como si Akira no intentara huir de la insistente cámara de Tomoyo, Chiharu no estuviera pisoteando a Takeshi por alguna extravagante razón y un lacónico Eriol no intentara ocultar las furtivas miradas que lanzaba a la chica Daidouji.

—Te ayudaré a servir —Yukito igualmente ajeno (o acostumbrado) a todo cuanto ocurría, adoptó la misma actitud ligera que la china.

* * *

><p>—Lo del picnic fue una idea fenomenal Fuutie —Nakuru felicitó a su amiga mientras los platillos se iban acabando poco a poco.<p>

—Gracias, pero en realidad la idea fue de Yukito. Además, él hizo el postre.

—Bueno, sinceramente la única cosa que se me ocurre para celebrar una ocasión alegre como ésta es una rica y muy extensa comida —argumentó el aludido modestamente.

—O para celebrar un velorio, una reunión de trabajo, el cambio de estación, la lluvia, el sol y hasta una depresión post-parto —se burló Touya—. Cualquier cosa se puede "celebrar" con mucha comida según Yuki.

—Pues a mí me parece que es una idea excelente —bramó Syaoran dando un bocado a su comida.

—¿Y a ti quién te preguntó, mocoso?

—¿Sabían que las grandes celebraciones romanas eran…?

—¡Silencio! —Meiling y Chiharu exclamaron al unísono, aunque la segunda se asustó al no esperarse la vociferación de la primera. Después de todo, ella sólo se había querido dirigir a Yamazaki, aparentemente dispuesto a inventar otra más de sus historias.

—Etto… la comida está deliciosa. Muchas gracias Fuutie —Sakura intentó romper el silencio con una sonrisa nerviosa y la aludida agradeció el comentario.

—Estoy de acuerdo: es un verdadero placer poder probar algo hecho por ti —secundó Eriol con galantería.

—Sí, ojalá todos pudieran apreciar que no es lo único valioso que tienes —sonrió Tomoyo inocentemente—; no _cualquiera_ debería merecer el placer de probar esto. Hiragizawa, ¿me puedes alcanzar un poco de esa salsa, por favor?

—Con mucho gusto, estimada Daidouji —Eriol tomó el recipiente y lo depositó en las manos extendidas de la chica, quien agradeció aquello.

—Por cierto, Fuutie… —Tomoyo continuó su atención hacia la china después de dirigirle una dulce sonrisa a Eriol, quien regresó a su comida sintiendo sus miembros repentinamente rígidos, pensando en esa sonrisa que helaría la sangre de cualquiera que supiera ver a través de ella, y es que una cosa había quedado muy clara: las sonrisas sinceras de Tomoyo Daidouji se habían acabado para él. Ahora sólo quedaba un dulce y lindo cascarón con forma de sonrisa, cortesía de una bien educada y amable Tomoyo.

Una bofetada con guante blanco. Ciertamente Eriol preferiría una mirada cargada de odio, un trato frío y probablemente alguna palabra soez; cualquier cosa, menos tanta amabilidad… tanta indiferencia.

'_Como si yo no estuviera haciendo lo mismo' _se burló de sí mismo. Irónicamente, una vez más ambos estaban jugando el mismo juego, solamente que ahora no habría ningún ganador…

* * *

><p>—Y dime… ¿qué te está pareciendo la fiesta-picnic que hice para mi hermanito? —Fuutie abrazó a Syaoran, quien tuvo que hacer uso de ambas manos para poder librarse un poco del apretado agarre de la mujer.<p>

—Bien, gracias.

—¿Sólo "bien"? —la mujer suspiró e hizo un puchero—. Y yo que me esforcé tanto…

—Bueno, quise decir "muy bien" —Syaoran entornó los ojos, pero sabía que no había remedio.

—¿Es porque no invité a muchos amigos tuyos? Quizá debí pedirle a Meiling que me ayudara con eso…

—¡No! Así está bien, en verdad… —se apresuró a responder, temiendo que de ser así hasta el miserable de Takumi hubiera podido figurar en la lista de invitados. Aún no entendía por qué su prima le dirigía la palabra a semejante idiota…

—Pero no pareces muy contento —insistió Fuutie—. ¡Ah, ya sé! Hubiera invitado a esa chica Kinomoto. ¿Sabes? No tenía idea de que tu amiga fuera la hermana de Touya —rió—. ¿Eh… dije algo malo? Te ves extraño.

—No, no es nada —Syaoran desvió la mirada, sintiendo que la sola mención del nombre femenino causaba estragos en él.

—¡Pero si estás rojísimo! —la sonrisa de la mujer se intensificó—. No me digas que la linda Sakura te…

—¡No digas tonterías! —el muchacho ya estaba del color de la grana y vociferaba sin darse cuenta de ello—. Voy con Yamazaki a… decirle algo —rápidamente se excusó y tomando sus muletas se puso de pie para alejarse de ella con movimientos acartonados.

* * *

><p>Después de recoger los platos y limpiar los restos de la comida, los más grandes del grupo habían organizado una partida de cartas en la que Touya, Nakuru y Yukito intentaban enseñar a Fuutie a jugar, aunque la china no terminaba de comprender muy bien algunos de los puntos.<p>

—Yo apuesto otros 10 yenes a…

—No, todavía no puedes apostar —explicó Yukito—; ya lo hiciste en esta ronda. Ahora tienes que esperar a que abran otra carta y sea tu turno otra vez.

Fuutie asintió y fijó sus ojos oscuros en Nakuru, a quien le tocaba servir las cartas.

—Yo nunca he entendido ese juego —Akira, sentado a un lado de Syaoran, comentó al muchacho. Ambos contemplaban el juego del cuarteto a poca distancia.

—Yo nunca lo he jugado, pero no parece tan complicado —anunció él y sonrió—. Nunca imaginé a Fuutie jugando a las cartas con amigos en un parque. En casa todas sus salidas eran controladas por la familia.

—Entonces debe alegrarte verla divertirse así —dedujo ella y él asintió—. ¿Y tú, también te estás divirtiendo?

—¿Yo? —Syaoran la miró confundido por un momento—. Eh… sí, claro. Además, casi todos están aquí.

—¿Casi todos?

—Bueno… —el chino se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos contemplando la porción del parque que los asistentes a la fiesta ocupaban—. Creo que ésta hubiera sido una buena ocasión para que conocieras a Sakura.

—¿A… a Sa-Sakura? —Akira pasó saliva al escucharse nombrar.

—Sí, ya te he hablado varias veces de ella y creo que te agradaría mucho —sonrió Syaoran—. A decir verdad, ustedes dos se parecen un poco. Ella también tiene los ojos verdes y es muy…

—Muy… ¿qué? —lo urgió Akira. La sensación de tener a Syaoran frente a ella hablando de ella misma era terriblemente inquietante y no podía contener la curiosidad.

—Muy honesta —analizó Syaoran—. Incluso a veces es tan sincera e inocente que peca de ingenua y no se da cuenta de que existen personas que podrían perjudicarla.

—¿Ingenua? —Sakura suspiró. Lo sabía: ya Tomoyo se lo había dicho antes.

—Pero, a decir verdad, eso me agrada —Syaoran meneó la cabeza—, y también lo digo por ti, porque gracias a eso sé que puedo confiar en ustedes. Ambos me han dicho siempre la verdad, aunque doliera o fuera desagradable.

—Ah… —a Akira se le cayó el alma al suelo—. Syaoran-kun…

—Dime —él inclinó la cabeza al verla dudar.

—Esa chica Sakura… o yo… —desvió la mirada al piso—. ¿Qué harías si alguno de los dos te mintiera en algo?

—¿Mentir? —Syaoran descruzó los brazos y llevó las manos a los bolsillos—. Eso suena muy difícil tratándose de ustedes dos, aunque, de ser así, no creo que podría ser una mentira tan grande como para hacer un escándalo al respecto —se encogió de hombros—. No me lo tomes a mal, Akira-san, pero no creo que seas bueno para mentir.

—¿No? —Akira se mordió el labio, nerviosa como un perro Chihuahua amenazado.

—Para nada. Además, no eres como… _él _—su mirada repentinamente seria se dirigió a Eriol, quien estaba al otro lado junto con Meiling, Yamazaki y Chiharu, cerca de un árbol de buen tamaño.

—¿Como Eriol-kun?

—Sí —Syaoran apretó un puño—, a ese tipo no le importa mentir y jugar con las personas. Confía en mí cuando te digo que _nunca _te fíes de él.

Sakura bajó la cabeza pensando en el corazón roto de su amiga. Aún le costaba trabajo pensar que Eriol hubiera sido capaz de lastimarla de esa manera, de jugar con sus sentimientos como lo había hecho y, por si fuera poco, al lunes siguiente (y durante toda la semana), actuar igual que siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada, sin ofrecer una disculpa o siquiera una explicación a su mejor amiga.

¿Por qué alguien como Eriol haría algo así? Era algo que no cabía en la inocente cabeza de Sakura, alguien que no comprendía que pudiera existir un corazón tan duro. Lo peor era que, pese a todo y a lo que Syaoran acababa de decirle, una parte de ella aún seguía queriendo confiar en Eriol, queriendo creer que él en realidad era una buena persona y que debía existir alguna explicación para todo aquello.

'_Pero aún así, lo que le hizo a Tomoyo-chan…'_

—Oye, tampoco te pongas así —Syaoran le llamó al ver que el muchacho parecía sumirse en sus pensamientos—. No vale la pena darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Además, ese imbécil cometió un error, pero podría resultar en algo positivo para ti. Dime: ¿te gusta Daidouji-san?

—¿Eh? —Sakura parpadeó. ¿Por qué Syaoran le preguntaría algo así a Akira?

—Es una linda chica y te llevas muy bien con ella, ¿no?

—Etto… sí, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver ella? —le alegraba que el malentendido con Syaoran y Tomoyo se hubiera arreglado (aparentemente Eriol al menos había cumplido su palabra de hablar con él al respecto), pero no comprendía de qué se trataba aquello.

—Pues… —Syaoran pareció pensarlo dos veces al ver el gesto confundido de su amigo y finalmente se encogió de hombros—. Olvídalo, quizá aún sea muy pronto.

—¿Para qué?

—Nada, olvídalo —insistió Syaoran y prefirió cambiar de tema—. Por cierto, gracias por el reloj de arena —habló refiriéndose al regalo que había recibido después de la comida por parte de Akira.

—¿Te gustó? —Akira sonrió—. Es una imagen de cómo se cree que debió haberse visto originalmente un reloj encontrado durante una excavación en…

—En Azerbaiyán, sí, leí la ficha técnica que venía en la caja. Está muy bien hecho, o al menos supongo que así debió haberse visto en sus días. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? No sabía que vendían ese tipo de cosas —y arqueó una ceja—. Además, ¿cómo supiste que me interesa mucho la arqueología?

—Ah… —y Sakura se descubrió sin palabras. Efectivamente, era "ella" y no Akira a quien Syaoran había confesado su pasión por la arqueología, esto debido a la profesión de su difunto padre, el profesor de historia y arqueólogo Fujitaka Kinomoto.

—¿Te dijo Yamazaki?

—¡Sí! —la chica casi gritó al ver una ligera escapatoria. Una vez más su falta de atención por los detalles había estado a punto de ponerla en evidencia frente al chino. Comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras sudaba de las manos, pensando que algún día ella misma terminaría por descubrirse frente a él.

O quizás sería mejor decirle la verdad antes de que eso ocurriera…

* * *

><p>—¡Aaachú! —Eriol estornudó mientras trataba de relatar una historia a sus tres compañeros de clase. Tomoyo se había marchado con la excusa de querer aprender a jugar a las cartas con el grupo de Nakuru al ver al británico llegar donde estaban ellos.<p>

—Parece que alguien se está acordando de ti, Hiragizawa-kun —bromeó Chiharu, pero para su sorpresa el inglés estuvo de acuerdo.

—Al menos espero que no sea por algo malo, aunque… —lanzó una mirada fugaz a Syaoran, descubriendo en ese instante al chino que lo contemplaba con ojos rabiosos— no apostaría por que fuera así.

—¡Imposible! —rió Chiharu—. ¿Quién podría hablar mal de ti, Hiragizawa-kun?

Aparentemente, la amiga de Sakura y Tomoyo no había escuchado nada respecto a lo ocurrido con la joven solista la semana anterior.

—Todo en este mundo es posible —sonrió Eriol con cortesía, aunque una observadora Meiling pudo notar que esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos azules. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo desde hacía una semana, pero ni Eriol, ni Syaoran ni Fuutie le querían contar al respecto.

'_¿Qué es lo que me están escondiendo?' _observó entonces a Syaoran, quien conversaba relajadamente con Akira, el cual estaba actuando más extraño que de costumbre. El mesero incluso parecía sonrojado y a punto de sufrir un infarto cuando Syaoran se acercó a él para tomar con una mano un insecto que trepaba por el pecho del primero.

'_De no ser porque es obvio que le gusta Daidouji-san, pensaría que es gay y le gusta Xiao Lang' _Meiling entornó los ojos al cielo y meneó la cabeza para encaminarse hacia los mayores, sintiéndose repentinamente con ganas de jugar también una partida de cartas.

* * *

><p>Una vez que hubo terminado el juego de cartas, Nakuru había sugerido cambiar de actividad para jugar ahora con un disco volador que había llevado para la ocasión. Anunciando que se uniría con ellos más tarde para el juego, Fuutie se excusó para ir a tomar agua encontrando a su flamante prometido sentado junto a la mesa en donde se encontraban las cosas que habían llevado para la comida.<p>

—¡Ah! Definitivamente esto del póker no es lo mío —suspiró Fuutie llegando a su lado con una expresión inocente.

—Puedo darme cuenta, ya que ni siquiera era póker lo que estaban jugando —el chico intentó ocultar una sonrisa burlona, pero esta vez no lo logró, cosa que tampoco importaba mucho tratándose e alguien que lo conocía tan bien como Fuutie.

—¿Ves? A eso me refería —ella se encogió de hombros—. Soy un auténtico fiasco. ¿Y cómo te va a ti? ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—No tan bien como a ti con Yukito-san —Eriol se sonrió al ver que ella titubeaba ante la mención del nombre.

—¿Es muy… evidente? —roja como una granada, Fuutie ni siquiera se esforzó en intentar ocultarlo. No me gustaría que Xiao Lang se diera cuenta; por eso mismo ni siquiera le he dicho a Yukito que sí.

—No es Syaoran-kun quien me preocupa —Eriol observó entonces a Meiling, quien hacía una atajada impresionante del disco—. Él no contaría nada que pudiera perjudicarte a tu familia, pero Meiling realmente cree en un matrimonio arreglado.

—Eso quiere decir que tengo que alejarme un poco de Yukito…

—O que tenemos que apresurar las cosas con tu hermano —la interrumpió él con una mirada seria—. De cualquier forma, el tiempo se acaba.

—¿Y hacer más tonterías como la tuya con Tomoyo? No, Eriol: olvídalo —Fuutie le devolvió una expresión severa.

—¿Tonterías?

—Tienes otro nombre para lo que le hiciste?

—Hablas como si fuera algo terrible —él se acomodó los lentes y Fuutie notó que el tema le incomodaba—, pero era necesario para comenzar a mover el plan. Mañana tu hermano tomará un avión a Hong Kong para hacer algo que terminará por afectarlo a él y a toda tu familia, incluyéndote, y tenemos menos de 24 horas para evitarlo. Si no hacíamos algo (y aún falta mucho), tendrías que dejar esperando a Yukito-san un año más. ¿Y realmente crees que él estaría dispuesto a hacerlo?

—Creo que hay otras formas de lograrlo sin tener que lastimar a los demás —Fuutie frunció el ceño y Eriol se encogió de hombros.

—Ya te lo dije: Daidouji-san es muy joven y lo superará rápido. Incluso podría decir que ya lo hizo. Cualquier chica me fulminaría con la mirada cada vez que me encontrara. Ella, en cambio, sabe mantener muy bien la compostura.

—Y eso te duele, ¿verdad? —la pregunta de Fuutie lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Te vi cuando ella te sonrió durante la comida. Parecías un alma en el purgatorio frente a su indiferencia. ¿Por qué no quieres admitir que tienes miedo de que ella termine por olvidarse de ti y "superarte", como dices?

—¿Miedo? —él rió—. Al contrario, es justamente lo que quiero que haga Daidouji-san, ya que…

—Puedes decirme la verdad, porque de todas formas puedo verla en tus ojos, Eriol —Fuutie habló con voz suave pero firme. Eriol no replicó esta vez, pero tampoco se volvió a mirarla. Simplemente quedó en silencio. Al no ver más reacción de su parte, Fuutie continuó:

—Sabes que podrías solucionarlo todo si le dijeras la verdad.

—¿Sobre nuestra promesa? —sucedió algo que Fuutie rara vez había visto: Eriol frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula—. Definitivamente no.

—¿Por qué?

—Nadie debe saberlo, aparte de nosotros dos. Fue parte de nuestro trato y lo sabes. De no ser así, tú misma le hubieras contado ya a Yukito-san todo al respecto.

"_Exactamente, es una promesa, aunque nadie más debe saberlo"_

—Eriol, esta discusión no nos llevará a ningún lado —Fuutie se masajeó la sien—, pero quiero dejar algo muy claro: no quiero que sigas lastimando a Tomoyo ni a nadie más, ni que utilices tu promesa conmigo como excusa.

—Te dije que cumpliría pasara lo que pasara —Eriol se sonrió de una manera que a ella le pareció más bien triste—. Es lo que sucede cuando intercambias juramentos con un niño: los niños siempre se lo toman en serio.

—¿Y ésa es tu justificación para seguir huyendo?

—¿Huyendo?

—De eso en lo que tú dices no creer, ¿o piensas que no sé que es por eso que "utilizaste" a Tomoyo? —esta vez fue Fuutie quien sonrió secamente—. Si solamente se hubiera tratado de hacer reaccionar a Syaoran hubieras podido besar a prácticamente cualquier chica de tu escuela sin causar mayor problema, pero no fue así. Acéptalo: te dio pánico darte cuenta precisamente de que ella no es cualquier chica. Te duele lastimarla, pero te da más miedo pensar que ella podría lastimarte a ti y por eso decidiste alejarla. ¿Una promesa? ¡Ja! —soltó una risa amarga que dejó a Eriol en estado de shock—. No es más que un pretexto barato para justificarte frente a ti mismo y no pensar que fuiste demasiado cobarde por no intentarlo.

—Tú no entiendes…

—¿Qué cosa, que tú no crees en el amor? —Fuutie alzó una ceja burlona—. No me hagas reír. Si no creyeras realmente en eso, entonces no me ayudarías a liberarme de una vida con alguien a quien no amo, ni querrías que Xiao Lang pusiera fin a su compromiso con Meiling. Al contrario: tanto crees en el amor, que quieres evitarlo para no sufrir…

—Para no terminar dependiendo de alguien, querrás decir —la voz del británico sonaba más ronca, tan distinta de su tono normal—. ¿Realmente crees que quiero terminar como mi madre o mi padre? No pienso arrastrarme ni humillarme por nadie, ni quiero que alguien, ya sea Daidouji-san o quien sea, haga eso por mí. Sí, lo admito: comencé a confiar en Daidouji-san y me gustó su compañía, y sí: sentí miedo, pero no de que ella me fuera a lastimar, sino de que ella fuera a salir herida al tener a su lado a alguien como yo, que juega con las personas como si fueran piezas de ajedrez y no conoce siquiera lo que es expresar amor o acariño, porque eso nunca me lo enseñaron —los índigos orbes del joven se clavaron fieramente en la mayor—. ¿O crees que Daidouji-san merece algo así?

Ese niño de once años estaba nuevamente temblando frente a ella, con sus ojos azules y cristalinos llorando mares enteros sin derramar una sola lágrima, tragándolas todas a través de una garganta cerrada, gritándole silenciosamente que lo ayudara. Un niño astuto demasiado ingenuo. Una criatura herida e incapaz de admitir su más profundo temor.

—Eriol —Fuutie se acercó para susurrar a su oído—. Tú no eres tu padre, ni mucho menos tu madre. No tienes por qué cometer los mismos errores. A mi juicio, el peor error que puedes hacer sería no intentarlo y rendirte antes de empezar, y es justamente lo que estás haciendo.

La mirada añil se clavó en la muchacha de oscuro y largo cabello ondulado que en ese instante corría hacia Akira para cruzar algunas palabras con él, a lo que el mesero lució visiblemente sonrojado.

—¿O vas a dejar que Akira-kun dé ese paso que tú no quieres dar? —sonrió Fuutie finalmente y recibió a cambio una mueca similar por parte del inglés.

—Hablando de Akira-kun, creo que tú ya te has dado cuenta, ¿cierto?

—¿De qué hablas? —Fuutie fingió demencia y el otro se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Sé que te has dado cuenta. ¿Y bien, ¿qué dices al respecto? Mejor dicho, ¿qué piensas que hará tu hermano cuando lo sepa?

Fuutie miró largamente al aludido antes de responder a su prometido.

—Xiao Lang también tiene que aprender un par de lecciones si quiere ser feliz… pero no creas que me cambiarás tan fácilmente el tema. Estábamos hablando de Tomoyo y aún no terminamos.

Eriol suspiró. Creyó que lo había logrado.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto esto?

Fuutie se puso de pie y regaló un guiño y una sonrisa a su interlocutor, como si hubiera estado esperando por esa pregunta:

—Porque yo también tengo una promesa que cumplirte, Eriol-kun.

* * *

><p>—¿Para quién se supone que era ese pase? —Syaoran frunció el ceño hacia Yamazaki al ver el disco proyectándose contra los arbustos, lejos de todos —, ¿para una ardilla?<p>

—¡Lo siento! —Takeshi se disculpó al recordar que su amigo no podía brincar para atraparlo debido a su pierna lastimada.

—¡Ahora es tu turno de ir por él! —gritó Chiharu desde su lugar en el césped. Takeshi se encogió de hombros y salió en busca del objeto en cuestión que se había refugiado en los arbustos.

—¡Esto es muy divertido! —celebró Nakuru mirando de reojo a Touya—, y tú habías dicho que era un juego muy infantil, que era una mala idea, etc. ¡Qué bueno que no te hice caso! —soltó una risita, orgullosa de su idea de llevar el disco volador que había encontrado por casualidad en la tienda mientras compraba algo de botana para compartir en el picnic.

—¡Oh, discúlpame! —fingió Touya—. Había olvidado lo maduros que son los adolescentes como ellos. ¡Nada infantiles!

—Entonces con mayor razón fue una gran idea —Nakuru le guiñó un ojo y sacó la lengua al varón—. ¡Admítelo!

'_Y de todos, la más madura seguramente eres tú' _Touya arqueó una ceja sarcástica a la mujer que le hacía semejantes gestos pueriles.

Mientras tanto, Yamazaki había vuelto con el disco y el juego se reanudaba, aunque Akira no tardaba en cometer el mismo error que el otro muchacho y esta vez era su turno de ir por el objeto, que en esta ocasión había ido a parar a un conjunto de arbustos aún más espesos que el anterior

—¡Lo siento, yo voy por él! —se apresuró a decir y se lanzó sin titubeos a la búsqueda, en la que duró algunos minutos que terminaron por impacientar a Touya.

—Creo que iré a ayudarle —se ofreció y Yukito secundó la idea. No obstante, apenas iban a alcanzar los arbustos cuando de ellos salió Akira con una sonrisa triunfal y el escurridizo disco en una mano.

—¡Perdón por la demora! —rió apenado—. Estaba atrapado entre varias ramas y tuve que luchar un poco para poder sacarlo —sin embargo, nadie pareció feliz de verlo de vuelta con el objeto de su búsqueda. Al contrario, una decena de miradas pasmadas se centraban en él sin parpadear—. ¿Qué pasa? —Akira se asustó—. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—Dices que esa cosa estaba atrapada entre las ramas… —habló Touya junto a los arbustos—, ¿así como esto? —el trigueño señaló a una rama en particular, y al seguir su mirada Sakura vislumbró con terror que de ella colgaba un objeto que reconoció enseguida como la peluca de Akira. La gorra que había estado usando segundos antes había caído también a un lado y parecía olvidada entre la tierra.

—Sakura-chan… —escuchó la voz baja de Tomoyo acercándose a ella y se volvió para observar de nuevo a todos los demás, cada uno tan atónito como el anterior. Sakura quedó de piedra en su lugar, con mil pensamientos palpitando en su cabeza.

—¿Kinomoto-san? —Meiling fue la primera en comprender lo que ocurría, aunque aún no podía articular otra palabra.

'_¡Por favor, no!'_

—Sakura-chan —Yukito fue el siguiente. Sakura lo escuchó a su lado sin atreverse a verlo.

'_¡No!'_, pero Sakura no podía hablar, pasando la mirada ahora hacia su hermano, cuyo ceño parecía el mismo de siempre. Él era la razón por la que había empezado esa mentira, pero ya todo carecía de sentido: Touya lo sabía, la había visto e incluso ahora sostenía su peluca con una mano. Sin embargo, a lo largo de su doble vida había descubierto que había una persona cuyo rechazo al descubrirla temía aún más…

"_Syaoran-kun no perdona tan fácilmente"_

—Sakura —y ésa era su voz diciendo su nombre, pero la chica entendió que no tenía el valor de mirarlo a los ojos.

"…_gracias a eso sé que puedo confiar en ustedes. Ambos me han dicho siempre la verdad, aunque doliera o fuera desagradable."_

Sakura bajó la cabeza. No, podía soportar ser reprobada por todos, menos por _él_; después de todo, Touya era su hermano y jamás la odiaría, pero Syaoran…

Se sintió abrumada y cobarde como un ratón, de modo que lo único que consiguió hacer fue dar la media vuelta y correr como si el césped bajo sus pies fuera brasas quemando sus plantas. De esta manera huyó Sakura, con el corazón en la garganta y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y desapareciendo rápidamente en el aire por la velocidad que llevaba.

Dejó todo atrás: dejó a Tomoyo gritando su nombre y contemplando impotente su partida. Dejó a Touya con su peluca en una mano y meneando la cabeza, y a sus amigos los dejó boquiabiertos, plantados en sus lugares como espantapájaros… igual que a Syaoran. Los dejó atrás, muy atrás, y mientras corría, Sakura supo que también era momento de dejar a Akira para siempre, porque todo había terminado.

* * *

><p>—<em>¿En serio? —<em>escuchó Meiling la incrédula voz al otro lado de la línea y sonrió con satisfacción echándose sobre la cama con el teléfono pegado al oído.

—Como escuchaste: tu _queridísima _Kinomoto resultó ser un mesero travesti.

—_No puedo creerte. ¿Qué clase de tontería es ésa, Meiling?_

La chica hizo un puchero y entornó los ojos.

—No seas idiota, Takumi. No inventaría algo tan estúpido y fácilmente comprobable. ¿O te cuesta mucho trabajo creer que tu inocente princesita nos haya estado engañando todo este tiempo?

—_Así es_ —vino la tácita respuesta—. _A diferencia de "otras", Sakura-chan no sabe mentir_.

—¡Pues será mejor que lo vayas creyendo! —rugió Meiling furiosa de escucharle defender a la castaña—. Ahora finalmente podré dejar de preocuparme por ella y Xiao Lang de seguro la odiará y querrá olvidarla. ¡Hubieras visto su cara cuando se le cayó la peluca! —soltó una carcajada—. Ni siquiera quiso hablar del asunto durante todo el camino a casa.

—_Meiling, eso no es gracioso._

—¿Qué? Sólo lo dices porque estás idiotizado por ella —apretó el aparato con sus dedos cual si fuesen garras—, pero deberías estar contento: al menos ahora tendrás el camino libre con ella mientras yo me quedo con Xiao Lang.

Oyó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea y frunció el ceño.

—_¿Quedarte con Li? No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?_ —Takumi soltó una extraña risa seca—. _Nunca podrás ser como ella. Li se enamoró de una chica tierna y dulce, de alguien inocente y muy alegre, amable y hermosa. Fue a Sakura a quien escogió, no a ti, una niña presumida, mandona, gritona y caprichosa, y la verdad es que nunca serás como ella, así que no intentes ocupar su lugar, porque…_

La voz de Takumi se cortó acompañada de un sonido monótono e intermitente. Meiling miró con ojos desorbitados el aparato sin apartar el pulgar del botón de apagado.

Simplemente había sido insoportable, pero lo que hizo sus lágrimas brotar no era la saña con la que el chico había dicho aquello, sino un dolor en el pecho y el fehaciente temor… no, el _pánico _de llegar a admitir que cada palabra pudiera ser verdad…

"_Fue a Sakura a quien escogió, no a ti, una niña presumida, mandona, gritona y caprichosa, y la verdad es que nunca serás como ella"_

Porque ella nunca sería Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Nei Ho. <strong>Saludo en chino cantonés, variedad del chino utilizada en Hong Kong.

_**Notas de la autora: **__bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Que me estoy muriendo de sueño y tuve un fin de semana agotador. ¡Así que me despido rápidamente y espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado!_

_Sí, ya sé que pensarán "¿qué clase de comentario es ése después de haber hecho lo que todo el tiempo estuvimos esperando que sucediera (la revelación de la promesa de Eriol y la develación del secreto de Sakura)?" pero qué le vamos a hacer, estoy muerta, y en pos de actualizar hoy mismo no he tenido oportunidad de responder a sus reviews. Descuiden, ¡claro que les responderé! Ustedes tienen la gentileza de hacerme llegar sus comentarios y es un honor para mí responderles… aunque creo que lo haré a partir de mañana._

_Por cierto, para quienes no me siguen a través de Facebook, subí una nueva imagen referente al capítulo pasado. Es sobre Eriol y Tomoyo y está también disponible en mi perfil de Fanfiction y en la página Still for your love. Por cierto, si quieren seguir mi fic sin los horrores ortográficos que Fanfiction insiste en hacer con los escritos, éste también se está publicando en Still for your love y el grupo Deuz Amis. ¡Saludos y muchas gracias por seguirme! No olviden comentar todo cuanto gusten. Las críticas son siempre bien recibidas._

_¡A dormir!_


	17. Reacciones inesperadas

**Capítulo 17**

**Reacciones inesperadas**

"2-A"

Miró el letrero durante cerca de diez segundos y tomó aire antes de animarse a dar un paso en el salón. Como rara vez lo hacía, había llegado cinco minutos antes de la hora, aunque ya la mayoría de sus compañeros se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos.

—¡Sakura-chan! —Tomoyo fue la primera en notar su presencia y corrió hacia ella, notando inmediatamente la sombra bajo sus ojos—. ¿No dormiste bien?

La aludida meneó la cabeza en señal negativa y colocó su maletín sobre la mesa, percibiendo inmediatamente a unas hileras de distancia el pupitre vacío de su compañero de China.

—Li-kun y Meiling aún no llegan —Tomoyo respondió a su muda interrogante—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si hubiera sido descubierta engañando a mi familia y a mis amigos —susurró finalmente con pesar. Al verla así, Tomoyo dudó en formular la siguiente pregunta, pero finalmente se decidió a hacerlo:

—¿Cómo están las cosas con Touya?

La castaña pareció perdida en sus pensamientos al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, como si no pudiera creer sus propios recuerdos del día anterior…

_**Casa Kinomoto, la noche anterior.**_

—¡Ya llegué! —Sakura estaba tendida a lágrima suelta sobre su cama cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano entrando a la casa—. ¿Sakura?

Pero la aludida no respondió al llamado. En lugar de eso, apretó al pequeño Kero contra sí, sacudiendo al pobre animal al compás de su llanto.

—¿Puedo pasar, monstruo? —esta vez Touya llamó a la puerta con voz suave y a su hermana no le quedó otra opción que aceptar.

—¿Vas a regañarme? —preguntó débilmente anticipándose a la perorata de su hermano, quien se sentó a su lado en el colchón—. Adelante, sé que me lo merezco.

—Te pondría a sacar la basura durante un mes como castigo, pero está comprobado que eres incapaz de levantarte temprano, así que mejor pensé en dejarte encerrada todas las tardes en tu cuarto al salir de clases durante al menos dos semanas… pero no creo que puedas faltar tanto tiempo al trabajo —él se encogió de hombros y ella lo miró con ojos desorbitados.

—¿Vas a dejar que siga trabajando?

—Si eres capaz de usar esta ridícula peluca para lograrlo, creo que no hay manera de que pueda impedírtelo, ¿o me equivoco? —Touya alzó su mano izquierda, en la cual sostenía la peluca de Akira, lanzándosela a su hermana con un solo movimiento—. Ten, creo que la necesitarás para continuar en el restaurante, a menos que pienses decirle al señor Higurashi que en realidad eres una niña.

Sakura miró la peluca de cabellos oscuros en sus manos y dirigió una triste sonrisa a su hermano.

—Gracias Touya, esto significa mucho para mí. Yo… bueno, sólo quería demostrarte que puedo arreglármelas sola para que te sientas libre de hacer tu maestría en la ciudad que tú quieras —suspiró—. No quiero que te detengas por preocuparte por mí.

Touya puso un dedo sobre la frente de su hermana.

—¿Arreglártelas sola? Con ese miserable intento de sonrisa no creas que me estás convenciendo monstruo. ¿Crees que me marcharía para dejar que cualquier mocoso le rompa el corazón a mi hermana?

Sakura lo contempló con un asombro que no pudo ocultar.

—¿D-de… de q-qué hablas?.

¿Cómo era posible que Touya se hubiera dado cuenta?

—Eres la peor actriz sobre la faz de la Tierra, y no sólo me refiero al asunto del chino ése y tú.

—¿Eh? —Sakura se puso colorada como un jitomate—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Entonces desde un principio sabías que yo era Akira? —ya no sabía cuál parte le desconcertaba aún más: si el hecho de que su hermano sospechara (mejor dicho: supiera) que le gustaba Syaoran, o saberse descubierta en lo referente a su disfraz desde mucho antes.

Touya arqueó una ceja y entornó los ojos.

—Admito que Tomoyo me hizo dudar con su treta del celular, pero… ¿realmente creíste que ibas a lograr engañarme con ese absurdo disfraz?

Sakura se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo qué decir. Touya jugueteó un poco con el cabello castaño de su hermana al percibir que su humor mejoraba poco a poco.

—Por otra parte, parece que al señor Higurashi pudiste engañarlo muy bien. De hecho una vez me dijo que tú… bueno, que Akira era un excelente empleado. En general, ha dicho muchas cosas buenas de ti, así que supongo que sería un error no dejarte hacer algo en lo que tanto te has esforzado, al grado de incluso renunciar al equipo de porristas que tanto querías.

Sakura lo miró con un atisbo de alegría en sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto.

—Hermano…

—Pero no creas que por eso me iré a otro lado. Tú sigues siendo más importante para mí que la maestría. Además, eso puede esperar unos años. Tengo 23, así que puedo darme el lujo de trabajar 2 o 3 años antes de iniciarla y juntar un poco de dinero para entonces, así que no te sientas libre aún.

Sakura abrazó a su hermano. Al escucharlo hablar intuía que él seguramente ya había estado dando muchas vueltas al asunto y había tomado su decisión, así que no lo convencería de lo contrario, pero al menos ahora sabía que Touya no sacrificaría sus sueños por ella; sólo los pospondría un poco hasta que el tiempo adecuado llegara.

—Y no quiero que vuelvas a llorar por nada que tenga que ver con ese mocoso —la regañó Touya con cierta dulzura y continuó antes de que ella pudiera negar o replicar cualquier cosa—. No sé bien qué términos existen entre ustedes dos, pero me lo imagino por la mirada de terror que pusiste cuando supiste que te habían descubierto y la sorpresa con la que él te vio. Sólo déjame decirte una cosa: si un chiquillo idiota no te acepta por ser travesti, entonces no te merece —dijo esto con el tono más serio del mundo, pero Sakura sabía que interiormente Touya se sonreía mientras se burlaba de ella.

—¡Hermano, no soy una travesti!

_**Escuela Seijou, tiempo presente.**_

—Buenos días Sakura.

—Buenos días, Kinomoto-san.

Interrumpida en sus memorias, la aludida se volvió para encontrarse de frente con Chiharu y Yamazaki, quienes le sonreían como si nada hubiera pasado. La sorpresa de la castaña no se hizo esperar.

—Chicos… ¿ustedes no están molestos conmigo?

Ambos la miraron como si tuviera libélulas en la boca.

—¿Molestos? ¿Por qué?

—Pues… por lo de… por no decirles que yo era Akira.

La joven pareja se miró por unos segundos antes de regresar su atención a su compañera. Chiharu se recargó contra el pupitre de su amiga.

—No te preocupes por eso: después de que te fuiste del parque, Tomoyo nos explicó por qué habías tenido que disfrazarte para conseguir trabajo —señaló a Tomoyo, quien continuaba al lado de Sakura, y la aludida asintió—. Y, aunque me hubiera gustado poder ayudarte y que nos hubieras contado al respecto, también entiendo por qué al final tuvieron que guardar el secreto entre las dos.

—Lo que me cuesta trabajo creer es que no nos hayamos dado cuenta antes —rió Yamazaki—. Después de todo, creo que sí era un poco obvio el parecido entre Akira y tú.

Al ver a sus amigos sonreír de esa manera, Sakura no podía menos que sentirse un poco aliviada, quitándose uno de los pesos que tenía sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo, aún había una persona cuya reacción le preocupaba un poco más que las de ellos dos…

Pero en ese instante sonó la campana y el primer maestro del día no tardó en aparecerse, y justo cuando la castaña pensó que ese día no vería a los chinos en la escuela, la puerta del aula se deslizó y acto seguido una intempestiva Meiling entró con paso firme mientras se disculpaba con el profesor. Meiling nunca llegaba tarde a clase, analizó Sakura, pero eso no era lo más importante:

¿Por qué Syaoran no estaba con ella?

* * *

><p>Uno a uno fueron desfilando los profesores frente a sus ojos, desde Japonés II hasta Física, haciéndole recordar esta última a su compañero de proyecto, con quien había pasado varios sábados y algunos recesos entre semana a fin de poder culminar bien su trabajo, aunque había terminado aprendiendo mucho más que ecuaciones de energía a su lado.<p>

'_¿Por qué no vino?' _no podía dejar de preguntarse. A pesar de que la cuarta clase del día había terminado y el momento del receso había llegado, Syaoran seguía sin aparecer por ningún lado y Sakura no podía dejar de preguntarse la razón por la cual el estudioso muchacho había faltado a la escuela, así como no podía dejar de torturarse con la idea de que esa extraña ausencia algo tenía que ver con ella y los hechos acaecidos el día anterior.

Finalmente, no pudiendo más con sus propias ideas, Sakura se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó a la china que apenas se disponía a sacar su almuerzo.

—Meiling… —titubeó cuando los ojos color escarlata la miraron de soslayo—. ¿Syaoran-kun está bien? Él no suele faltar a…

—Xiao Lang tiene cosas más importantes que hacer por el momento —fue la seca respuesta que recibió a cambio

—Meiling… —la castaña jugueteó con sus dedos nerviosamente antes de animarse a hacer su pregunta—. Syaoran-kun… él… ¿está molesto conmigo? Yo… quisiera disculparme con él, pero no sé si…

—Mira Kinomoto —la china se puso de pie para mirarla directamente a los ojos—. Te lo pondré de esta manera: durante dos meses y medio he estado tratando de apartarte de Xiao Lang y hacer que él se olvide de ti; de ser necesario, de hacerlo odiarte, pero ha sido imposible…

'_¿Hacerlo odiarme?' _Sakura escuchaba atónita sus palabras sin atinar a comprenderlas. _'¿Por qué?'_

—Pero ya no tengo que preocuparme por eso, porque todo eso lo has logrado tú misma en un solo día —sonrió Meiling—. ¿Si está molesto? No lo sé, tú dímelo: ¿crees que tenga razones para estar molesto si lo engañaste fingiendo que eras su amigo solamente para acercarte más a él y poder meterle ideas a la cabeza?

—¡Te equivocas! —Sakura la miró con espanto—. Yo no quería…

—No digas tonterías. El punto es que lo hiciste, pero todo se descubrió justo a tiempo para que Xiao Lang no tenga problemas mañana al hacer público nuestro compromiso en Hong Kong.

Las palabras de Meiling quedaron flotando en el aire: Mañana. Compromiso. Hong Kong.

_Mañana._

_Compromiso._

_Hong Kong._

Cada una golpeo a Sakura con mayor fuerza que la anterior, aunque en su aturdida cabeza no atinaban a colocarse de tal manera que pudiera entender bien lo que la otra chica había querido decirle.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que escuchaste: olvídate de Xiao Lang. Casi lo atrapaste, pero al final las cosas serán como desde un principio debieron haber sido, y no te atrevas a volver a buscarlo —siseó—, porque la próxima vez que lo veas estaremos oficialmente comprometidos, y esta vez no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

La odiaba. La odiaba con toda su alma. La odiaba como nunca creyó que odiaría a alguien. Era una criatura rastrera que se había metido a base de engaños en la cabeza de su primo, seguramente abusando de la confianza de éste hacia el mesero para sembrarle ideas y hacerlo caer en sus redes. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle eso a Xiao Lang? Al final, la "inocente" Sakura Kinomoto había resultado ser una araña más en la vida del futuro jefe de la familia Li, y Meiling no podía disfrutar más al ver esa sonrisa estúpida convertida en un gesto de derrota y desesperación, mismas que parecían querer brotar de sus ojos verdes en forma de lágrimas.

Aún así, ella había logrado en apenas unos cuantos meses algo que ella solamente había soñado durante toda su vida: introducirse en el corazón de Xiao Lang Li… aunque sólo fuera para terminar lastimándolo.

Definitivamente la odiaba.

—Lo siento —escuchó su débil susurro—. Lamento haberlos engañado a Syaoran-kun y a ti. Discúlpame Meiling.

Meiling apretó su almuerzo con una mano y dirigió una última mirada furiosa a la otra muchacha. ¿Por qué diablos se disculpaba con ella?

—Iré a comer —sin mayor despedida, la china salió del salón observando por el rabillo de su ojo cómo Tomoyo y el grupo de amigas de Sakura se aproximaba rápidamente a ésta al verla regresar a su lugar con el rostro desencajado—. Estúpida Kinomoto —balbuceó para sí al cruzar la puerta del aula y decidió perderse un rato por el pasillo para disfrutar a solas de su almuerzo.

—¿A dónde con tanta prisa? —la detuvo una voz familiar al cruzar hacia las escaleras—. ¿Y por qué ese ceño? No es precisamente la cara que esperaba ver de alguien que finalmente se ha librado de su competencia por el corazón de su amado.

—¿Qué quieres Takumi? —bufó ella cruzándose de brazos—. En lugar de estar aquí molestando deberías estar en el salón de 2-A, consolando a la tonta de Kinomoto que no hace más que llamar la atención de todos con su cara triste. ¿O es que no te gustan los travestis?

—Hey, ¿Por qué de repente percibo cierto ambiente de aspereza? —él levantó las manos—. No estarás enojada por lo que te dije ayer, ¿o sí?

—¡Ja! Como si fuera a importarme lo que tú pudieras decirme —Meiling alzó la cabeza altiva.

—Tienes razón: no puedes quejarte. Después de todo, estás a punto de vivir una vida de ensueño con el hombre que amas, ¿no?

—¿Qué rayos quieres Takumi? —Meiling cortó con hastío el evidente sarcasmo del chico, quien metió las manos a los bolsillos y se recargó contra una pared cercana.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir engañándote Mei? —la mirada oscura de Takumi se volvió por primera vez en la historia sombría como la noche—. Está bien, finalmente lograste tu cometido y vas a poder encadenar a Li-kun en un matrimonio contigo, pero… ¿De verdad piensas que podrás ser feliz al lado de un hombre que no te ama? Por favor, no me digas que eres como esas mujeres que realmente creen que pueden hacer que un hombre cambie después del matrimonio, porque te lo diré de una vez: es la falacia más grande que ha existido en la historia.

—¿Y qué te importa a ti todo eso? —ella meneó la cabeza—. Ahí está tu Kinomoto sin Xiao Lang, ¿Por qué no vas por ella de una buena vez y me dejas en paz?

—Porque no es ella la que está a punto de cometer el error más grande de su vida al comprometerse con alguien que ni siquiera se interesa por ella.

—¿Dices que Xiao Lang no se interesa por mí? —ella lo miró con desdén—. ¡Ja! Qué estupideces dices.

—¿En serio? —Takumi alzó una ceja—. Entonces dime: ¿qué tan bien te conoce tu querido primito?

—Tú no sabes nada de Xiao Lang y yo —bufó—. Nosotros entrenamos juntos desde pequeños y…

—Y seguramente sabe que con una patada eres capaz de enviar a un hombre a la luna —Takumi entornó los ojos—. ¡Y no me digas! Estoy seguro de que también sabe que puedes brincar de la rama de un árbol después de estar espiando a alguien y ni siquiera soltar un quejido si pisaste mal y te torciste el pie al momento de aterrizar. Debe estar orgulloso de que seas una chica tan ruda y valiente, pero ¿acaso sabe que cuando nadie te ve te gusta tocar las flores para sentir la suavidad de sus pétalos entre tus dedos?

—Takumi…

—¿Sabe que eres tan frágil que tienes que irte al baño para llorar después de verlo a él regalándole un poco de su obento a Sakura?

—Cállate…

—Tampoco creo que se haya dado cuenta de lo linda que te ves cuando haces ese puchero infantil, o de lo chistosa que eres cuando se te bota esa extraña vena que tienes en la frente…

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Meiling sentía que no podía escucharlo hablar un segundo más. Cada palabra que decía le ocasionaba una punzada en el pecho y poco a poco le estaba doliendo la cabeza.

—Nada —él se encogió de hombros con una muy mal simulada inocencia—. Al parecer, sólo platico con una niña bastante terca, agresiva, infantil, explosiva, celosa y loca que conocí hace un par de meses —rió—. Y lo peor es que, a pesar de que ni siquiera es parte de mi clase, creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo con ella tramando los planes más descabellados del mundo y haciendo el ridículo una y otra vez hasta el cansancio… aunque también divirtiéndome como nunca lo había hecho.

—Ayer dijiste que…

—Alguien tenía que bajarte de esa nube de ilusión a la que te habías subido. Parecías demasiado feliz al pensar que finalmente tendrías a Li-kun para ti solita. Además…

—Por supuesto que estaba feliz —Meiling rechinó los dientes—, y lo estoy, así que déjame en paz —se dio la media vuelta para continuar su camino, pero una mano sujetando la suya en el último momento se lo impidió, y las siguientes palabras dichas por la voz masculina le resultaron tan extrañas que por un momento le pareció escucharlas como salidas de alguna clase de ensoñación:

—Además… creo que estaba celoso.

—¿Qué? —ella lo contempló como si acabara de decir que el mundo se iba a acabar en 5 segundos. Takumi liberó su mano al ver que había logrado detenerla y la usó para rascarse la cabeza en una clara muestra de nerviosismo mientras un inconfundible rubor dominaba sus mejillas.

—¿Qué harías si te dijera que ya no es Sakura quien me interesa?

* * *

><p>—¿Qué les parece si hoy terminamos un poco más temprano? Los siento un poco cansados —la mirada de la directora del coro se posó en su soprano solista, quien había estado fallando un par de notas durante la última hora, además de que lucía como si su mente estuviese en otra parte. Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo y rápidamente se despidieron y desalojaron el aula. Mientras Tomoyo guardaba sus pertenencias en su maletín sintió la mano de la mujer posándose sobre su hombro.<p>

—¿Profesora…?

—Descansa bien hoy. Espero que puedas tener una mente despejada para mañana.

—Lo siento, yo… —pero la disculpa de la joven fue interrumpida por una amable sonrisa de la mayor, quien se despidió para encaminarse a la salida.

—Sólo descansa, ¿sí?

—Sí —Tomoyo asintió y volvió su atención al maletín, apresurándose al percatarse de que aún quedaba alguien más en el salón: el joven que (al igual que ella hacía con él) intentaba ignorar su presencia mientras terminaba de poner una manta sobre el piano de cola que dominaba la habitación.

Apretando los dientes, Tomoyo cerró su maletín con las partituras finalmente dentro y se encaminó a la salida con él, aunque se detuvo apenas a medio metro de la puerta, con la mano cerca de ella.

'_Tú puedes hacerlo' _intentó darse valor. _'Tienes que demostrarle que no te afecta tanto como él lo cree, y que eres una mujer de palabra'._

Le tomó casi 10 segundos más después de pensarlo, pero al final se dio la media vuelta y encaró a Eriol Hiragizawa, quien al percibir la larga pausa que ella hacía frente a la puerta se había virado para verla.

Quizá pasaron apenas otros 3 segundos, pero Tomoyo los sintió como media hora antes de poder articular una palabra, poniendo todo su empeño en no desviarle la mirada al muchacho.

—¿Necesito hablar con el entrenador antes de entrar a la alberca para una sesión de entrenamiento con los chicos del equipo de natación?

Aunque intentó ocultarlo, el asombro de Eriol no pudo ser mayor.

—¿Piensas ir a entrenar con nosotros en la sesión de la mañana? Eso quiere decir que…

—Ganaste la apuesta —respondió ella con toda la firmeza que podía dar a su voz—, y yo soy una persona de palabra, así que estaba pensando en probablemente ir mañana mismo a cumplir con mi parte y entrenar con ustedes.

—¿Realmente vendrás a las 6 de la mañana?

—¿Lo dudas? —ella lo retó y él meneó la cabeza—. Ahí estaré, pero primero necesito saber si tengo que hablar con el entrenador y dónde lo puedo encontrar.

—No será necesario, yo mismo se lo diré —pero Eriol parecía estar pensando en otra cosa—. Sólo tengo una pregunta para ti, Daidouji-san.

—Puedes hacerla, aunque no te garantizo que la responderé —ella se encogió de hombros, aunque el chico parecía más serio de lo normal.

—¿Cuándo sucedió? Me refiero a cuándo se dio cuenta Sakura de sus sentimientos.

—¿Por qué lo quieres saber? —preguntó ella intrigada.

—Fue cuando ambas fueron a visitar a Syaoran hace una semana, ¿verdad?

Ese día en que él se había atrevido a besarla y tomar su corazón para luego hacerlo añicos. Sí, claro que recordaba bien ese día, así como recordaba su conversación con la castaña y la declaración que ella le había dado cuando casi llegaban a su casa:

—No, fue antes: cuando Syaoran se lastimó la pierna.

Al escuchar esto, Eriol se recargó en un costado del piano y meneó la cabeza repetidamente, pero lo más extraño de esto fue que una tenue sonrisa que bailaba entre la alegría y la ironía apareció en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? —a Tomoyo no le causaba gracia nada de aquello—. No te rías de Sakura. No me importa si te metes conmigo, pero no permitiré que te burles de una chica cuyo único error fue enamorarse de alguien que no tiene la humanidad para perdonar una mentira que ni siquiera era para él, además de que no piensa mover un dedo para negarse a un matrimonio con una mujer que ni siquiera ama.

—Esos dos son tal para cual —susurró Eriol para sí como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que la molesta joven acababa de decirle—. ¿Sabes qué? Olvida nuestra apuesta.

—¿Qué?

De pronto, Eriol se enderezó y caminó hacia ella sin detenerse hasta estar a tan sólo unos 30 centímetros de ella. Su mirada añil pocas veces había lucido tan oscura. Apenas al contemplarla de esa manera pudo notar Tomoyo un tenue destello de tristeza que habitaba cerca de sus pupilas.

—Puedes odiarme, Tomoyo Daidouji, no te pediré que no lo hagas. Incluso, si quieres, me marcharé del grupo del coro para no incomodarte con mi presencia y no distraerte ni estorbarte más, pero antes de que esto suceda, permíteme hacerte una única y última petición.

—¿Una petición? —la chica frunció el ceño, cosa que al parecer sólo él lograba causarle.

—No lo hagas por mí. Hazlo por Syaoran, y si esto no te convence, entonces hazlo por Sakura, porque podría ser la última oportunidad.

* * *

><p>No sólo había descubierto que Meiling la odiaba de verdad, sino que ahora podía estar segura de que Syaoran también lo hacía. Sin embargo, había una cosa que la dejaba aún más intranquila: ¿Por qué Meiling había dicho que la próxima vez que los viera estarían oficialmente comprometidos? Esta clase de cuestiones cruzaba la mente de Sakura, quien no terminaba de entender lo que sucedía.<p>

—¡Hey! —el cocinero la llamó una vez más con un gesto rabioso que rara vez era tan marcado en él—. Es la tercera vez que te llamo. Ese okonomiyaki se va a enfriar si no te lo llevas ya.

—¡Ah, sí! —Akira se apresuró a recoger el plato y lo llevó a la mesa 5 con un gesto de disculpa en su rostro—. Su okonomiyaki está listo, disculpe la tardanza…

—¿Okonomiyaki? Yo no pedí eso…

Sakura contempló la expresión sorprendida del varón que solitariamente tomaba una cerveza en la mesa y rápidamente se puso a consultar sus notas.

—¡Es cierto! Era para la mesa 4. Disculpe, su ramen de res ya está en camino —hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió a la mesa de al lado para entregar el platillo.

—¿Estás bien? —Yuta se colocó junto a ella al verla suspirar desanimadamente—. Normalmente pareces un poco torpe, pero nunca te había visto así.

—Lo siento, yo…

—Deberías relajarte un poco hombre. Es por una mujer, ¿verdad? —Yuta meneó la cabeza—. Lo sabía: ni siquiera tú puedes estar exento de eso.

—Bueno, yo… —pero la tristeza en el rostro de Akira era tan difícil de ocultar, que Yuta le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—¿Por qué no intentas distraerte un poco con el trabajo?, a mí me ha funcionado en un par de ocasiones para no pensar. Por ejemplo, una vez una compañera con la que llevaba un mes saliendo me… Bueno, te contaré luego —se interrumpió el mesero al escuchar la puerta abriéndose para dar paso a otro cliente—. ¿Ésa no es tu amiga?

—¿Eh? —y Sakura siguió su mirada hasta la entrada, por donde en ese momento ingresaba una apurada Tomoyo que no tardó en llegar hasta ella y tomarla de la mano.

—¿Por qué no contestas tu teléfono? —fue la pregunta-saludo que dejó a la castaña pasmada.

—¿Mi teléfono? No lo escucho desde acá, está en el casille…

—Olvídalo, no importa —la ansiosa Tomoyo se dirigió entonces a Yuta—. ¿Crees que pueda salir temprano hoy? Se trata de un asunto urgente.

—Temprano… ¿ya?

—Es de vida o muerte —insistió la chica asustando al dubitativo Yuta, quien se encogió de hombros y asintió rápidamente.

—Está bien, yo te cubriré.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes por el jefe. Si es de vida o muerte, él entenderá —insistió el mesero y apuró a su confundido compañero, quien solamente fue por su mochila al casillero y se salió del lugar de la mano de una pálida Tomoyo sin quitarse siquiera el uniforme.

—Tomoyo, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tan grave es? —a este punto Sakura estaba casi tan pálida como su amiga, imaginando en verdad que algo terrible había sucedido—. ¿Algo le pasó a Touya?

—Tranquila, no es eso —sin embargo, las piernas de la joven Daidouji seguían moviéndose rápidamente para llegar al automóvil que esperaba por ellas—. Te explicaré en el camino.

* * *

><p>—¿No ha llegado Sakura? —preguntó Yukito mientras se descalzaba en el recibidor de la casa Kinomoto. El moreno negó con la cabeza.<p>

—Fue a trabajar —dijo para sorpresa de su mejor amigo, quien no pudo ocultar su estupefacción.

—¿Quieres decir que le permitirás continuar con su trabajo de mesero?

Touya se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta e invitó al otro a pasar a la sala.

—Viniste porque estás preocupado por ella, ¿verdad? —concluyó y supo que había acertado cuando el otro hizo una mueca.

—Ayer se veía muy mal después de que todos la descubrieron. Al parecer nade más sabía la verdad… aparte de Tomoyo. Seguramente fue muy difícil para ella mentirle a tantas personas.

—Sobre todo con lo mala actriz que es —intentó bromear Touya, pero no consiguió levantar el ánimo que se sentía en la habitación.

—¿Crees que ese chico Syaoran…?

—No sé lo que vaya a hacer, pero te aseguro que se las verá conmigo si se atreve a lastimar a mi hermana.

Yukito miró a su amigo y supo que iba en serio. Touya siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hermano protector, aunque este aspecto se había multiplicado tras la muerte de Fujitaka Kinomoto.

—Eres un tipo muy seco, pero realmente odias que alguien lastime no solamente a tu hermana, sino a cualquier mujer. Por eso Nakuru te quiere tanto —rió al ver la expresión del moreno ante la mención del nombre.

—¿Y eso a qué viene?

—No sé si debería contarte esto, pero…

—Pero ya empezaste a hablar, así que ahora lo harás —bufó Touya—. Dime.

—¿Sabías que Nakuru estuvo a punto de casarse el año pasado? —al reconocer la sorpresa en el rostro de su amigo, Yukito interpretó la respuesta—. Ayer Fuutie me contó algunas cosas. Al parecer, ya lo tenía todo: la iglesia, el salón, las invitaciones repartidas e incluso tenía el vestido, pero un mes antes de la boda se enteró que su prometido la engañaba con dos mujeres.

—¿Con dos?

Yukito asintió.

—Entonces Nakuru terminó el compromiso y dice Fuutie que su sentido del humor cambió por completo.

—¿Fuutie? Pero ella estaba en China. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? —Touya frunció el ceño y su amigo asintió nuevamente.

—Al parecer siempre han sido buenas amigas y mantenían mucha comunicación. Supongo que también por algo que tenía que ver con el primo de Nakuru, aunque Fuutie no me dijo mucho por qué.

'_Ese chico' _a Touya ese famoso Eriol le parecía cada vez una pieza más misteriosa en todo cuanto refería a Fuutie Li.

—Poco tiempo después de eso yo entré de practicante a la empresa y fue cuando la conocí. Recuerdo que una de las primeras cosas que me recomendaron los chicos de ahí fue que no intentara socializar con Nakuru Akizuki, aunque no me explicaron por qué.

—No quería tener contacto con ningún hombre —entendió Touya, resultándole esto algo diametralmente opuesto a la Nakuru que él conocía.

—Y así fue: sólo hablaba con ella para los asuntos indispensables y rara vez nos cruzábamos, hasta que un día hace unos meses fuiste a recogerme y ella salió al mismo tiempo que tú y yo platicábamos en la entrada. No sé bien qué es lo que pasó esa vez, pero al día siguiente Nakuru fue a buscarme durante la hora de la comida y me preguntó por ti.

—¿Por qué? —Touya alzó una ceja.

—No sé cómo explicarlo, pero tengo una teoría —Yukito frunció ligeramente el ceño de manera pensativa.

—¿Y la vas a decir o no? —Touya comenzó a rechinar los dientes de manera impaciente, a lo que su amigo rió antes de continuar:

—Creo que Nakuru debió haber visto algo en ti, algo que la hizo darse cuenta de que tú no serías capaz de perderte con cualquier mujer que se cruzara en tu camino. En otras palabras: tú jamás engañarías a tu pareja con otra. ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó con una sonrisa que incomodó a su amigo—. Te aseguro que no tenías idea de que habías cambiado la vida de Nakuru sin siquiera proponértelo, ¿verdad?

—¿Y de dónde rayos sacó esa conclusión? Además, Tú tampoco serías capaz de lastimar a una mosca, ya no digamos una mujer. Entonces, si fuera como tú dices, ¿por qué Nakuru no se dio cuenta de eso en ti?

Yukito sonrió ante el ceño de su amigo y meneó la cabeza.

—A diferencia tuya, yo sí presto atención a la gente que me saluda, aunque sea por simple cortesía. Tú, en cambio no sueles molestarte en hacerle caso a una completa desconocida, por más hermosa que sea. Por otro lado, no sé cómo le hacen, pero está comprobado que las mujeres perciben ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Sexto sentido? —se burló Touya de la "teoría" de su amigo. Ciertamente, tratándose de Yukito había esperado un intento un poco más plausible.

—Ya te dije: no lo sé. Lo que sí puedo afirmar con toda certeza es que te conozco desde la secundaria, y desde entonces he visto a las mujeres aglomerarse a tu alrededor por montones en busca de atención sin lograrlo. Siempre fuiste _demasiado _dedicado para los estudios y no querías ninguna distracción, y ese desinterés de tu parte cualquier persona que se jacte de ser observadora lo notaría en tu lenguaje corporal, ¿no lo crees?

Touya desvió la mirada. Eso sonaba un poco más lógico y debía admitir que su amigo a veces tenía razón, aunque no le concedería la gracia de decírselo.

—De hecho, a veces pienso que te volviste tan experto en rechazarlas, que ahora no tienes idea de cómo admitir que finalmente alguien ha logrado conquistarte.

—Hey… —Touya lo señaló con un dedo en un gesto que pretendía ser amenazante—, ni se te ocurra decirlo.

—Está bien —rió Yukito—. De todas formas no creo que no te hayas dado cuenta ya…

—Te lo advierto… No juegues con fuego —esta vez el trigueño entrecerró los ojos.

* * *

><p>—Para los pasajeros del vuelo 1428 a París, les informamos que el despegue tendrá un retraso de 15 minutos respecto a la hora programada. La entrada por la puerta G-15 será… —Syaoran escuchaba sin mucho interés el anuncio que hacía la monótona voz por los altavoces. De cualquier manera, a pesar de que su vuelo no sería anunciado hasta dentro de unos 20 minutos, no tenía nada mejor qué hacer en esa sala de espera.<p>

—¿No tienes hambre? Creo que iré a comprarme una nieve o algo así —la alegre chica a su lado se puso de pie y él se encogió de hombros.

—No, gracias, aquí te espero.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Meiling salió de su vista. Había sido así desde la noche anterior: Syaoran estaba abstraído, perdido en otro mundo. Incluso sus ojos ámbares habían perdido intensidad, marcados por un velo de cansancio en ellos y unas ojeras que reflejaban la noche insomne que había pasado entre el domingo y el lunes.

¿Acaso Syaoran le tenía tanto temor a anunciar su compromiso de manera formal frente a la sociedad como un Li? No, no quería siquiera pensarlo así. Después de todo, Kinomoto estaba descartada y eso debía facilitar un poco el trámite, aunque…

'_Parece como si caminaras al patíbulo' _se volvió a mirar a su querido primo desde la distancia. Contrario al Syaoran que estaba acostumbrada a ver y admirar, ese chico parecía una vasija vacía, alguien a quien le habían extirpado el alma y en lugar de ésta hubiera un remolino oscuro girando impetuosamente en su caótico interior.

Al verse solo, Syaoran consultó el reloj de su teléfono y se quedó contemplando un instante el aparato, decidiendo si debía o no hacer esa llamada, pero finalmente regresó el móvil a su bolsillo, de donde no volvió a extraerlo.

De cualquier manera, por más lento o rápido que pudiese pasar el tiempo, nada lo apartaría del inevitable momento en que arribaría en China para cumplir con su deber, que a fin de cuentas era el primer paso para culminar lo que hacía mucho había prometido hacer frente a la tumba de su padre: hacer de su matrimonio arreglado el último de la familia Li.

Sin embargo, había una idea que no dejaba de bailar en su cabeza repitiéndose una y otra vez, unas palabras que no lo dejaban en paz; las mismas que le hacían tomar el teléfono celular entre sus dedos y palparlo con una ansiedad inconsciente que bullía en cada fibra nerviosa de sus yemas.

_**Casa Li en Tomoeda, ese mismo día por la mañana.**_

La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana y Syaoran se encontraba empacando cuando el sonido de su puerta al abrirse llamó su atención.

—¿Aún sigues haciendo la maleta? Creí que ya la tendrías lista para hoy.

—Y yo creí que ya te habías marchado a la escuela —fue la áspera respuesta del chino a la pregunta de su pariente.

—Aún me quedan unos minutos —Eriol se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que no irás hoy a la escuela.

—Tengo otros asuntos que resolver antes de irme —replicó Syaoran esquivo.

—¿Además de despedirte de tus amigos? Después de todo, con lo que ocurrió ayer, las cosas entre tú y…

Syaoran se detuvo en su objetivo y devolvió una mirada hostil al británico.

—No creo que sea un asunto de tu interés. Más bien, creo que deberías preocuparte por el hecho de que dentro de un año tendrás que olvidarte de casarte con mi hermana, aunque veo que no te ha costado trabajo buscar un plan B con Daidouji-san.

—¿Dentro de un año? —Eriol dibujó una tenue sonrisa en su boca—. Parece mucho tiempo, ¿no crees? Sobre todo si piensas que durante ese tiempo no se le permitirá a Fuutie tener (ni buscar) una relación con otra persona.

—Hijo de… —a pesar de la ira repentina que la evidente burla del otro le causaba, Syaoran prefirió ignorarlo y continuar sacando algunos documentos que le serían de utilidad. Eriol, por su parte, visualizó sobre la cómoda el reloj de arena que Akira obsequiara al chino el día anterior.

—Es increíble cómo el tiempo es algo tan relativo —con la misma sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios, Eriol tomó la réplica y dio una vuelta a ésta, observando cómo los granos de arena caían uno a uno hacia la mitad baja—. La misma fracción de tiempo puede parecer muy corta o muy larga, dependiendo de quién la perciba. Por ejemplo, para ti un año puede ser un tiempo muy corto si al final de éste habrás de casarte con alguien a quien no quieres, pero… ¿qué me dices de alguien que está esperando ese mismo día para poder ser libre de amar a quien ella pueda elegir? —se encogió de hombros—. No me malinterpretes, no es que me refiera a Fuutie, ni mucho menos.

—Deja eso —harto de las habladurías del ojiazul, Syaoran arrebató el objeto de su mano y lo colocó de nuevo en la cómoda.

—¿No piensas llevártelo?

—Es frágil y no lo usaré allá, así que no hay razón para hacerlo —bufó el chino.

—Tienes razón, a menos que tuviera algún valor especial para ti…

—Suficiente —Syaoran confrontó a Eriol—. ¿Por qué te interesa de pronto hablar de Sakura? ¿Y qué son todas esas tonterías sobre Fuutie? —gruñó—. Yo sé lo que hago por mi hermana y con tu palabrería no lograrás hacerme cambiar de opinión, así que ve olvidando eso de una vez —siseó con una mirada que amedrantaría a cualquiera, menos a Eriol—. Y en cuanto a Sakura… —las palabras murieron en su boca y, no sabiendo qué más decir, regresó su atención a los documentos.

—¿En cuanto a Sakura? —Eriol alzó una ceja, divertido—. Qué extraño, no recuerdo haberla mencionado. ¿O tiene algo que ver ella en este tema?

—No —se apresuró a contestar el chino de manera tajante.

—Claro —por la comisura de sus labios apareció una risita sarcástica—. Dudo mucho que la veas de una manera especial, como algo más que una amiga, aunque desde hace un par de semanas me ha parecido verte un poco diferente y más nervioso de lo normal cuando estás con ella… Pero no me hagas mucho caso, de seguro sólo fue mi imaginación —dijo haciendo su comentario anterior a un lado con un gesto de la mano derecha.

—Ése no es asunto de tu incumbencia —más que hablar, Syaoran parecía estar masticando las palabras.

—Tienes razón —Eriol meneó la cabeza—. De cualquier forma, si ya tomaste tu decisión, te doy mi palabra de que estaré ahí para prestar mi hombro y consolar a la hermosa Sakura-chan cuando le rompas el corazón.

'_¿Qué?' _Cuando Syaoran regresó la mirada al inglés, éste ya se estaba escurriendo por la puerta—. ¡Oye! ¿Qué dijiste?

Pero cuando se asomó al pasillo lo único que vio del otro fue su sombra bajando por las escaleras con una agilidad que desconocía de él.

Confundido como pocas veces, Syaoran regresó a su habitación y lo que saltó a su vista fue el dichoso reloj de arena, cuyos granos habían terminado de caer en silencio hasta quedar en absoluta calma, como si con ello el tiempo realmente se fuera a detener.

¿De qué servía tanta pregunta y habladuría? Al final, las cosas para él ya estaban escritas. Su tiempo hacía mucho que había quedado detenido.

_**Aeropuerto de Tokio, tiempo presente**_

"…_cuando le rompas el corazón."_

Tan inmerso estaba en estos pensamientos, que no percibió el momento en que unos pasos se acercaron corriendo rápidamente por el pasillo hasta la sala en la que se encontraba.

—¡Syaoran-kun!

Esa voz…

—¡Syaoran-kun!

Esta vez Syaoran se puso de pie y entonces la vio: Sakura estaba de pie a la entrada de la sala, mirando en todas direcciones, buscándolo. A pesar de que aún no era su hora de salida del restaurante estaba ahí, portando aún el inconfundible uniforme de su lugar de trabajo, aunque no traía su acostumbrada peluca ni el par de gafas que Akira solía usar. Al notar que él se levantaba, corrió hasta él, llegando a su lado jadeando por un poco de aire.

—¡Uff! He estado buscándote por todo el aeropuerto. Además, me perdí y fui a la sala C-1 en lugar de…

—Sakura… ¿qué haces aquí? —fue su primer pregunta, aunque tenía otro millar haciendo fila en su cabeza—. ¿Cómo te dejaron pasar hasta acá?

—Tomoyo… hizo… —musitó ella apenas con aire—, no sé, los convenció de alguna manera —refiriéndose al personal del aeropuerto.

* * *

><p>—¿Daidouji-san? —Syaoran alzó la mirada en búsqueda de la mencionada chica, pero no la encontró por ningún lado—, pero… ¿entraste sola?<p>

—¿Tomoyo? —escuchó la voz extrañada cerca de ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Fuutie-san? —la aludida no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a la china.

—¿También tú viniste a despedir a mi hermanito? —sonrió la otra, aunque su gesto se volvió acongojado al segundo siguiente—. Pero me temo que ellos ya pasaron a la sala de abordar. Supongo que no alcanzaron a despedirse… ¡Por eso le dije que al menos fuera a la escuela a la hora de la salida para poder decirles adiós! —hizo un puchero—, pero no; él es muy terco…

Tomoyo dejó que la mujer hablara por espacio de unos cinco minutos más, sumergida en un soliloquio sobre su hermano, a quien parecía no solamente querer, sino admirar mucho. No obstante, se dio cuenta de que Fuutie no lucía muy contenta con el hecho de que tanto Syaoran como Meiling fueran a China a anunciar su compromiso de manera oficial. Finalmente, fue Fuutie quien se interrumpió a sí misma al notar algo por primera vez:

—Oye, ¿Sakura no viene contigo?

La expresión de desaire en su gesto dejó consternada a la japonesa, quien ciertamente no había esperado la pregunta de manera tan casual, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

—Ella entró a la sala… para despedirse de Li-kun —titubeó, no sabiendo si la otra tomaría bien aquella noticia.

—¿En serio? —sorprendentemente, una lenta y reveladora sonrisa se hizo camino en el rostro de Fuutie—. ¡Maravilloso! Así mi hermanito al menos tendrá oportunidad de despedirse de su mejor… amigo-amiga —rió.

¿Cómo podía tomarlo tan tranquilamente? Tomoyo estaba estupefacta. Sin embargo, esto le dio pie para animarse a hacer la pregunta final:

—Fuutie-san, ¿Li-kun se molestó mucho con Sakura por no haberle dicho que era Akira-kun?

La respuesta de la china fue una sencilla sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros:

—No lo sé.

'_¿Qué?' _Tomoyo estaba ahora totalmente pasmada, no entendiendo la actitud ligera de la otra mujer respecto a un tema que para ella era tan importante, _'¿Entonces por qué…?'_

—Pero creo que debemos confiar un poco en Xiao Lang, ¿no lo crees? —continuó Fuutie con la misma gentileza en su faz—. Después de todo, él definitivamente ya no es el mismo que dejó China el año pasado.

—Confiar… —Tomoyo repitió para sí, no sabiendo qué pensar al respecto.

—¿Confías en Sakura-chan?

—¡Claro que sí! —Tomoyo no lo pensó dos veces. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

—Entonces no te preocupes: todo estará bien.

Tomoyo quedó de piedra ante las palabras tranquilas de la hermosa mujer, quien al momento de mencionarlas decididamente aparentaba una madurez y ecuanimidad de espíritu muy superiores a sus 23 años de vida.

Y pensar que Eriol…

'_Él no la merece' _no podía creer que el inglés hubiera sido capaz de traicionar la confianza de esa mujer e hiciera algo tan bajo como engañarla. Aún más: se preguntaba si acaso la china había sido informada del "incidente" entre ella y Hiragizawa en la casa de los Li. Probablemente no, pensó, pues de ser así quizá no la hubiera invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Syaoran, además de que no sentía ninguna clase de tensión ni falsedad proviniendo de ella, cosa que sólo lograba acrecentar los remordimientos de la menor.

Y Tomoyo no era una chica que pudiera vivir con remordimientos.

—Fuutie-san… —tragó saliva—, respecto a Hiragizawa-kun…

—Ah, Eriol-kun… —rió Fuutie—. ¿No crees que es un chico encantador?

'_¿Eh?' _por enésima vez en tan sólo unos minutos, Tomoyo quedó sin palabras ante la actitud de la china.

—Sí. Lástima que no quiera que los demás se den cuenta de eso.

—Te equivocas —Tomoyo finalmente pudo hablar, sintiendo rabia por la forma en la que esa mujer hablaba de aquel patán—. Hiragizawa-kun no es lo que parece. En realidad, él…

—Exacto: Eriol definitivamente no es lo que parece —sonrió Fuutie, aunque esta vez con cierta sombra en sus ojos—. Pero… ¿estás segura de que soy yo quien se equivoca?

No había respuesta posible que Tomoyo pudiera dar a semejante pregunta. Su mirada perpleja continuó fija en los bellos ojos castaños de la mayor, quien a pesar de su gesto alegre no podía ocultar cierta melancolía.

—Quizá no me entiendas por ahora, y yo no soy nadie para decirte la verdad, pero me gustaría pedirte un favor. ¿Está bien?

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza lentamente y de manera autómata.

—Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. ¿Crees que tú podrías dársela a él?

* * *

><p>Sakura miró hacia atrás, en donde no encontró señal de su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, las últimas palabras que le dijera al despedirse de ella para que ingresar a la sala permanecían vibrando en sus oídos:<p>

"_Hazlo. Sé que hay cosas que cuestan mucho trabajo decir, pero también hay silencios que puedes lamentar de por vida"_

—Syaoran-kun, yo… lo siento.

—¿Qué? —tomado con la guardia baja, el chico quedó de una sola pieza—, ¿por qué?

—Por… —apenada, la chica bajó la mirada—, por no decirte la verdad sobre Akira. No era mi intención, pero te estuve engañando todo este tiempo y sé que a ti no te gustan las mentiras, así que…

—No tienes que disculparte —Syaoran puso una mano en su hombro—. Sé que debió ser muy difícil para ti hacerlo: renunciaste al club de porristas, a salir por las tardes con tus amigas, e incluso tuviste que ocultárselo a tu hermano y a todos en la escuela. Además… creo que debí haberme dado cuenta desde aquella vez que caímos del puente y noté que había algo en Akira que me recordaba a ti, pero… —de repente, el joven sintió que su cara comenzaba a arder tras decir esto y pasó saliva—. Olvídalo; sólo sé que no era a mí a quien querías engañar a fin de cuentas, así que no tengo nada que perdonarte.

Sakura lo miró como un niño que ve por primera vez a una oruga arrastrándose por el piso.

—¿No? Pero… —parpadeó, confundida—. Creí que estabas enojado conmigo y por eso no habías ido hoy a la escuela. Además… Meiling dijo que tú y ella… y luego Tomoyo me dijo que… que te ibas a China —su voz tembló por un momento y se detuvo 2 segundos para tomar aire antes de continuar—. Si no estás enojado conmigo, entonces… ¿por qué no me dijiste que te irías?

Esas esmeraldas acuosas eran la visión más horrible que Syaoran podía imaginar. Sin poder enfrentarlas, el muchacho desvió la mirada y retiró la mano que había colocado sobre el hombro femenino.

—No estoy enojado contigo —habló finalmente—. La razón por la que no fui a la escuela hoy es porque tenía que preparar algunas cosas, porque tengo que hacer algo muy importante en Hong Kong… algo para lo que he estado preparándome toda la vida.

Sakura sintió un ligero sobresalto en su pecho.

—¿Es sobre tu compromiso con Meiling?

Syaoran asintió.

—Es más que eso, pero ese compromiso es pieza fundamental —él meneó la cabeza—. En cuanto al por qué no te dije… —sabía que era la verdadera razón por la que no había ido a la escuela este día, así como la razón por la cual no había podido culminar ninguno de sus vanos intentos con el teléfono—. No tuve el valor para despedirme.

—¿Qué? —los ojos verdes se abrieron como platos—. ¿Quieres decir que no regresarás?

—Regresaré —él asintió—, pero…

—¡Qué bien! —llevada por la emoción, Sakura se lanzó hacia él envolviendo su torso en un fuerte abrazo que tomó al chino por sorpresa—. Por la manera en que me lo dijo Tomoyo, pensé que no volvería a verte.

'_Pero cuando regrese nada será igual' _Syaoran no se atrevió a devolver el abrazo y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para reprimir el sobresalto que había dado su corazón al sentir la calidez de la muchacha contra su pecho.

—¿Syaoran-kun? —Sakura miró hacia arriba al no sentir reacción de su parte y él esbozó un tímido asomo de sonrisa, como si quisiera decirle con ello que todo estaría bien.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención preocuparte.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Para mí es más que suficiente saber que no me odias. Eres mi mejor amigo y por eso… —calló y su rostro se tornó color grana. Al verla así, con los ojos aún ligeramente acuosos y una sonrisa que a ratos parecía querer transformarse en llanto, Syaoran no lo pudo evitar más y se inclinó para plantar un suave beso en la frente femenina, sintiendo aún en el abrazo que mantenía la chica un notorio sobresalto al hacerlo. Entonces ella lo miró en la confusión de sus esmeraldas y él se permitió el lujo de perderse en ellas un momento. Le pareció creer que ella lo llamaba con una interrogante, y claro que tenía razones para estar confundida, pero Syaoran supo que ésa era una explicación que debía guardar para sí.

—Atención pasajeros del vuelo 1790 con destino a Hong Kong: favor de comenzar a abordar por la sala D-15 —se escuchó en los altavoces y Syaoran se separó de Sakura antes de poder pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Es tu vuelo? —le oyó decir en un hilo de voz y asintió.

—Te veré dentro de unos 20 días.

Sakura sonrió al escuchar esto.

—Entonces sí vendrás para la presentación oral del proyecto —rió intentando ocultar su tristeza—. ¡Qué bien! Porque creí que lo arruinaría si lo hacía yo sola.

—No creo que lo harías, pero de todas formas estaré ahí —él le guiñó un ojo y caminó para recoger su equipaje de mano. Entonces la notó dudar antes de animarse a decirle algo.

—Syaoran-kun…

—Dime —la animó al detenerse ella. Sakura tomó aire y suspiró.

—Sé que hay algo que no me quieres decir… Sé que hay muchas cosas que no entiendo sobre ti y las costumbres de tu familia, y yo no soy quién para poner nada en duda, pero… no hagas algo de lo que después puedas arrepentirte —le suplicó y sus ojos se tornaron nuevamente acuosos—. No soportaría verte triste, así que… por favor, hagas lo que hagas, procura que sea algo que te haga feliz. No importa lo que sea, sólo quiero que seas feliz.

Syaoran no contestó inmediatamente. Si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente hubiera terminado diciéndole algo que sólo habría vuelto las cosas más difíciles, de manera que eligió simplemente callar, asentir en señal de entendimiento y agitar una mano hacia su amiga para despedirse.

—Nos vemos.

Al ver la penumbra que enmarcaba esa melancólica sonrisa, Sakura quiso agregar algo más, pero se vio impedida por una voz que llegaba desde el otro lado:

—¡Disculpa la tardanza! Cuando me di cuenta de que también tenían frapuccinos no podía decidirme entre una nieve y… ¿Qué hace Kinomoto aquí?

—Sólo quería despedirse —Syaoran miró por última vez a Sakura y tomó su equipaje de mano y el de su prima para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida—. Vamos Meiling.

—Hasta luego Meiling —se despidió Sakura, aunque no esperaba precisamente una despedida por parte de la china que tanto la aborrecía.

—Hasta luego… Sakura.

Sorprendida y aturdida, cuando Sakura finalmente se sintió capaz de articular palabra ya era demasiado tarde: los chinos entregaban en esos instantes sus pases de abordar al personal y se enfilaban al túnel que los llevaría al avión. No obstante, la calidez que habían dejado los labios de Syaoran en su frente y la interrogante que su nombre pronunciado por primera vez en boca de Meiling había causado permanecieron en ella, acompañándola en su soledad mientras decenas y decenas de personas transitaban enajenadas, apuradas para llegar a su destino.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>__lo importante es confiar en las personas. Muchos de ustedes pensaron que Syaoran haría el drama de su vida y se enojaría con Sakura. Algunas tenían la "esperanza" de que Sakura pudiera tener la oportunidad de explicarle. Pero con esto sólo quería demostrar que a veces nos ahogamos en un vaso de agua. ¿Qué es lo que pasó? Que aquellas personas que quieren a Sakura son capaces de comprenderla antes de juzgarla. Especialmente adoré a Touya en esta ocasión._

_Por otra parte, llegó una confesión que parecería trivial, pero que en realidad es muy importante, y me refiero a la confesión de Takumi, cuyos sentimientos cambiaron (como algunas de ustedes lo previeron). Sin embargo, nadie pudo contestar correctamente la trivia que puse en Facebook al respecto y parece que tenían muchas esperanzas de que fuera Syaoran o Eriol quien se confesara en este capítulo. Sin embargo, eso aún está por ocurrir…_

_En fin: Syaoran y Meiling se van a Hong Kong, donde muchas cosas ocurrirán, pero también tenemos muchas noticias para quien se queda en Tomoeda en el próximo capítulo._

_Por cierto, mi nombre de Facebook cambió (a petición del mismo Facebook). Ahora me pueden encontrar con el nombre de **Isis Temp.**_

_¡Muchas gracias por su increíble respuesta! Recuerden que cualquier crítica o comentario será muy bien recibido. Por cierto, a quien no he contestado aún, prometo hacerlo en la semana. ¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!_


	18. Vivir y dejar morir

**Capítulo 18**

**Vivir y dejar morir**

_**Hong Kong, Templo de entrenamiento Li, 7 años atrás.**_

—Durante cientos de años el liderazgo de la familia Li ha pasado de padres a hijos, siempre siguiendo el ordenamiento de que el padre es quien escoge a aquélla que será la esposa de su hijo. Sin embargo, una vez no ocurrió así…

—¿No? ¿Qué pasó? —los ojos oscuros del pequeño fijaron toda su atención en el hombre mayor que había hecho una pausa en su relato para causar más impresión en su curioso oyente.

—Un día, uno de tus antepasados decidió que no quería a la mujer que su padre había escogido para él, pues estaba enamorado de otra mujer. Entonces este joven (de nombre Fai **(1)**) habló con su padre y le pidió que aceptara a la mujer que él amaba, pero ella era parte de la servidumbre de los Li, así que su padre se negó rotundamente. Su padre, Yan-Yan Li, le dio además una advertencia: si Fai se rehusaba a casarse con la persona escogida para él, no solamente no podría sucederlo como jefe de la familia Li, sino que sería expulsado del clan y no podría volver a ver jamás a su añorada esclava.

—¿Y qué hizo Fai? —el niño, de escasos 10 años, fruncía ligeramente el ceño tratando de imaginarse todo cuanto su respetado maestro le contaba.

—Con paciencia y sin perder la calma, le preguntó a su padre por qué él no tenía derecho a escoger a su futura esposa, a lo que su padre contestó: "Porque yo te di la vida, por lo tanto, seré yo quien decida cómo y con quién habrás de vivirla".

Syaoran analizó las palabras del hombre. A pesar de saber que él tendría que someterse a la misma decisión en su futuro, no imaginaba a su difunto padre ni a su madre diciéndole tales palabras, que a su corta edad le parecían un tanto crueles y egoístas. Y jamás se lo había preguntado a su madre, pero probablemente ella le contestaría que se trataba de seguir con la tradición, como uno más de los sacrificios que todo Jefe Li tenía que hacer.

—¿Sabes qué le contestó Fai a su padre? —la voz del anciano llamó nuevamente su atención. Syaoran meneó la cabeza.

—¿Qué le dijo?

—Fai preguntó a su padre: "¿Si yo le diera la vida a usted podría anular ese derecho que usted tiene sobre mí?"

—¿Darle la vida a su propio padre? —el gesto de Syaoran se impregnó de la confusión que el maestro esperaba ver en él.

—Yan-Yan debió pensar lo mismo que tú, y se burló de su hijo. Le dijo: "si tú fueras capaz de darle la vida a tu padre, tendrías derecho a decidir todo cuanto quisieras y serías el mejor líder que el clan podría tener" —su maestro sonrió—. Entonces Fai, que a su corta edad ya era un chico muy inteligente, mostró sus respetos a su padre y partió, pidiéndole una audiencia para poder verlo la siguiente semana, pero esta vez con toda la familia presente, pues haría un anuncio sumamente importante sobre su futuro matrimonio.

Syaoran estaba asombrado, aún incrédulo de que uno de sus antepasados hubiera osado enfrentarse a la imperante decisión de su progenitor y jefe de la familia. ¡Qué valiente era ese tal Fai! Pero aún no comprendía a qué se refería su maestro con eso de dar la vida a su propio padre.

—A la semana siguiente, como lo había solicitado Fai, toda la familia se encontraba presente. El padre vestía sus ropas de ceremonia y Fai llegó justamente a la hora, portando su traje de entrenamiento. Al verlo todos quedaron extrañados, incluso su padre, quien tomó aquello como una suerte de ofensa y le preguntó qué era lo que pensaba hacer presentándose de esa manera frente a él. Fai, que siempre había sido muy humilde y disciplinado, le respondió: "Padre, ésta es la vestimenta con la que la vida me ha dado las lecciones más importantes que he aprendido, así que no puedo considerar ropas más adecuadas que éstas para tomar una decisión que afectará no solamente mi futuro, sino el futuro del clan Li."

Syaoran no cabía en sí de curiosidad. Cada pausa que efectuaba su maestro le resultaba más larga que la anterior, pero de él había aprendido la disciplina y la paciencia, así que tenía que esforzarse en no pedir más detalles, sabiendo que aquel hombre le diría todo cuanto él necesitaría saber, todo a su debido tiempo.

—Fai pidió a su padre que se acercara y se sentara junto a él para orar al centro del patio. Su padre era muy prepotente, pero también curioso, de manera que cumplió con su solicitud y ambos oraron durante una hora, hasta que Fai supo que el momento había llegado y se detuvo. Se puso de pie y pidió a su padre que hiciera lo mismo y se colocara frente a él. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Fai se inclinó ante su progenitor para ofrecerle una disculpa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

_**Hong Kong, Casa Principal Li, tiempo presente**_

Syaoran abrió los ojos y vio a los miembros de la familia Li convocados para la ocasión. El mayor de los ancianos había terminado de hablar para presentarlo frente a todos, cosa que en realidad estaba de más, pues todos le conocían de antemano como Xiao Lang Li, el sucesor de Hien Li **(2)** y futuro líder del clan.

—Xiao Lang, es tu turno —habló entonces su madre—. Estamos listos para escuchar tu anuncio.

El aludido volteó a su izquierda para ver a Meiling, quien le devolvió una mirada firme y asintió levemente con la cabeza, como si con ello quisiera reafirmarle algo. Syaoran comprendió de qué se trataba y se puso de pie para hablar a todos:

—Yo, Xiao Lang Li, hijo de Hien Li y aspirante a ser el cuadragésimo sexto Líder de la Casa Li, anuncio el día de hoy, durante mi cumpleaños número 17… —sintió que la sangre le traicionaba para huir de su rostro y las manos le sudaban, pero hizo puños de éstas y endureció su mirada con el fin de no flaquear—, mi oposición definitiva e inapelable a casarme con Meiling Li, a quien respeto profundamente y por lo tanto me niego a lastimar sometiéndola a un matrimonio arreglado y a una vida en la que no puedo prometerle felicidad.

Listo, lo había dicho, y estaba tan aturdido por ello que lo siguiente fue una sucesión de eventos que pasaron frente a él cual si pertenecieran a otra dimensión: los ancianos consejeros del clan se pusieron inmediatamente de pie, vociferando entre sí y contra Yelan, tomando por una mala broma y una falta de respeto la reciente declaración del castaño. Entre los dimes y diretes sólo pudo notar cómo su madre se erguía con una expresión serena en el rostro y respondía tranquilamente a las acusaciones de los hombres. Entonces Yelan señalaba e invitaba a hablar al único anciano que se había quedado en su lugar con una calma insospechada en cualquier persona, menos en él: Yuga Hung, el maestro de Syaoran.

Syaoran escuchó al hombre hablar y apaciguar con su ecuánime voz a los demás. El nombre de Fai Li, que le resultó perfectamente conocido, salió a la luz mientras Yelan asentía de vez en vez con el mismo semblante sombrío y recto de siempre, aunque en su mirada un tenue brillo asomaba, como si aquella situación le resultara satisfactoria, o al menos eso le pareció a un aturdido Syaoran, quien apenas pudo regresar un poco a la realidad cuando sintió una mano sujetando la suya, que estaba fría como hielo. Al mirar en aquella dirección se encontró contemplando frente a frente a Meiling, desde ese instante su ex-prometida, y su mayor sorpresa fue encontrarse con una dulce sonrisa por parte de su prima.

—Gracias —gesticuló con los labios en respuesta al apoyo por parte de ésta y entonces escuchó que uno de los ancianos se dirigía hacia él.

—Todos conocemos esa leyenda, pero también sabemos que ha ocurrido una única vez. ¿Sabes por qué, muchacho?

Syaoran asintió sin apartar sus ojos del anciano. Sabía que apenas una semana antes no se hubiera considerado capaz de siquiera decir las siguientes palabras:

—Porque la vida del actual jefe de la familia y mi libertad estarían en juego. No obstante, es la única opción, ya que ahora he rechazado formalmente cumplir con los medios tradicionalmente usados para ser un Jefe Li.

—¿Quieres decir que lo harás? Por el honor de Yelan Li y la memoria de Hien Li, juro que no dudaremos en ejercer la pena máxima sobre ti si llegas a fallar en esta tarea —advirtió con gesto severo el mismo hombre.

Syaoran se inclinó frente a los ancianos y su madre, dirigiendo una larga y detenida mirada a esta última, quien asintió con la cabeza conociendo lo que aquello significaba. Syaoran tomó esto como una aprobación por parte de la única persona que a su parecer debía estar de acuerdo con él.

—Como hizo Fai Li en aquella ocasión, solicito ante ustedes un tiempo de siete días, así como una audiencia con toda la familia presente para la próxima semana.

Una corta discusión se llevó a cabo entre los hombres, quienes al cabo de unos minutos accedieron con evidente renuencia a la solicitud formulada por el joven, aunque antes de ello pidieron a Yelan que diera la última palabra. La mujer se levantó de su asiento y pidió al maestro de Syaoran que se colocara al lado de su discípulo.

—Has tomado la decisión más difícil de tu vida, pues sé que eres consciente de todo lo que se avecina. Sin embargo, espero que hagas todo cuanto esté en tus manos para llevarla a cabo hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Hoy los despido a ambos para que se marchen al templo de la familia, donde Xiao Lang habrá de prepararse, pero los espero dentro de exactamente una semana al levantarse el alba.

Con esto, la sesión terminó y Syaoran pronto se descubrió a solas con su maestro, después de más de un año sin haberlo visto. Nuevas canas y nuevas arrugas habían surgido en el hombre, pero la sabiduría que había conocido en el pasado seguía presente en el oscuro brillo de sus ojos, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para lo que estaba por venir.

—La última vez que te vi estabas convencido de casarte con Meiling para continuar con la tradición familiar —dijo a manera de saludo—. Pero me alegra ver que has cambiado mucho desde entonces, Xiao Lang.

El aludido cerró un momento los ojos e hizo una reverencia a su maestro antes de hablar:

—No solamente yo he cambiado. A decir verdad, probablemente no hubiera sido capaz de tomar esta decisión yo solo.

Sin necesidad de mayor explicación, el anciano comprendió lo que su discípulo estaba dándole a entender:

—Así que Meiling finalmente decidió madurar, ¿cierto? Sabía que esa chica algún día encontraría la verdad en su interior.

Syaoran apenas se permitió esbozar una ligera sonrisa. No podía estar más de acuerdo.

_**Hong Kong, Casa principal Li, un día atrás.**_

—Se siente extraño estar otra vez en casa, ¿no? —vio entrar a su prima a la habitación sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, cosa que no le sorprendió en absoluto.

—Está exactamente igual a como la dejé —Syaoran contempló su vieja recámara. Había cosas que había olvidado después de tantos meses sin haberla pisado, aunque al verlas nuevamente muchas memorias resurgían en su cabeza.

—Xiao Lang… hay algo… hay algo que necesito decirte antes de que hagas cualquier cosa oficial el día de mañana frente a todos.

Intrigado por el titubeo de la chica, el muchacho la invitó a sentarse sobre su cama, junto a él.

—¿Qué pasa Mei?

La aludida se sonrió, aunque algo en ese gesto parecía tener un cariz de amargura.

—Hace mucho que no me llamabas así, aunque lo hacías mucho cuando éramos niños.

—Sí —Syaoran permitió que una nueva oleada de recuerdos llegara hasta él—. Siempre te llamaba así para despertarte antes de ir a entrenar.

La morena asintió y ambos quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Aún curioso, Syaoran iba a preguntar qué era lo que su prima había ido a decirle (y que no podía esperar hasta mañana, pero que al parecer tampoco podía haberle dicho antes), cuando ésta se adelantó a él:

—Hoy te vi con Kinomoto.

—Ya lo sé, estábamos…

—No, Xiao Lang, no lo sabes: Hoy _te vi con Kinomoto_ —repitió Meiling más lentamente esta vez—. Vi cuando la abrazaste, pero sobre todo cuando la miraste de una forma en la que no te he visto mirar a nadie más —suspiró con pesadez—… y la escuché suplicarte que fueras feliz por encima de todas las cosas. Eso es algo… que yo nunca he hecho.

—Meiling, no tiene sentido que te compares con Sakura —Syaoran intentó cambiar el tema, pero su prima lo calló con una mano.

—No lo estoy haciendo, porque sé que perdería si lo intentara —la sonrisa de Meiling no aguantó un segundo más y fue sustituida por una mueca que aún pugnaba por esconder su miseria—. El punto es… esa chica Kinomoto es una idiota y a veces parece que tiene una nuez en lugar de cerebro…

—Meiling…

—Pero ella te quiere como yo no he sabido hacerlo y tú la quieres como jamás has querido a alguien. En realidad, aunque tengas miedo de aceptarlo, sé que estás enamorado de ella… y entre tú y yo existe una promesa, ¿recuerdas?

Syaoran sabía a qué se refería, pero no se atrevía a exponerlo en palabras. Esa promesa… si él se enamoraba de una mujer antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, su compromiso quedaría roto. Sin embargo, eso implicaba no sólo que Sakura aceptara casarse en un lapso de un año con un chico que ni siquiera se atrevía a confesarle su amor, sino que su familia aceptara primero a la susodicha, y ambos sabían que eso no ocurriría tan fácilmente, y menos ahora que el tiempo se escurría de entre sus manos. Al contrario; seguramente los ancianos tendrían un plan B, que involucraría indudablemente a una candidata más "asequible". Syaoran meneó la cabeza negativamente.

—Meiling, no hagas esto. Sabes que no tengo otra…

—No —Meiling fue contundente—. Si tú no lo dices, yo lo haré: Xiao Lang, no estoy dispuesta a casarme con un hombre que está enamorado de otra mujer, y si tú no anuncias la cancelación de nuestro compromiso mañana, yo lo haré en tu lugar.

Syaoran quedó helado en su lugar mientras su "prometida" se levantaba para caminar hacia la puerta.

—Ah… y no me digas que no tienes otra opción para tomar el lugar de Jefe y ayudar a tu hermana, porque sí la hay.

_**Hong Kong, Casa principal Li, tiempo presente.**_

Syaoran suspiró al recordar a su prima y esa actitud que jamás había visto y ni siquiera imaginado en ella. Ciertamente había sido tomado totalmente por sorpresa, y ahora tenía que llevar hasta sus últimas consecuencias la decisión que había nacido de aquella conversación.

—Tienes un pie lastimado.

El chico parpadeó al escuchar tan inesperada declaración y miró con ojos desorbitados a su maestro, quien silenciosamente se acuclilló a su lado y sujetó fuertemente con una mano el pie izquierdo de Syaoran, quien contuvo el aire para evitar emitir un gemido de dolor.

—Estoy seguro de que tu madre también se dio cuenta —sonrió el anciano mirando a su discípulo a los ojos—. No obstante, aceptó darte una semana de preparación para que hagas algo que no lograste hacer en toda tu vida… Aunque eso implica que vayas al templo a prepararte. ¿Y crees que lograrás subir la escalinata que lleva hasta allá con el pie lastimado?

Había sido descubierto. Syaoran había viajado sin muletas para evitar que su familia se diera cuenta de su esguince, siendo esta clase de heridas consideradas una muestra de debilidad por parte de los ancianos. No obstante, desde un principio supo que no conseguiría engañar a su madre y a ese hombre, a quien consideraba como su propio padre.

Haciendo esto a un lado, Syaoran no parpadeó antes de responder:

—Lo haré.

El mayor asintió al ver la determinación de ámbar frente a sí y juntó las manos. Syaoran lo conocía muy bien, y así es como supo que sus siguientes palabras no las olvidaría por nada del mundo:

—Vas a jugar una vida y tu libertad a cambio de hacer lo que sabes que es correcto. Eso quiere decir que finalmente has encontrado lo que estabas buscando.

El chico cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza para meditar aquellas palabras y se tomó su tiempo para responder, pues sabía que afirmar o negar aquella declaración significaría abrir o dejar cerrada una caja de Pandora que se había forjado en su interior, y cuya llave se encontraba en la punta de su lengua en esos instantes. Pero una vez roto el candado, definitivamente no volvería la vista atrás. Es por esto que Syaoran tomó un poco de aire antes de abrir los ojos y enfrentarse nuevamente a la escrutadora mirada de su maestro.

—Sí, _la_ encontré.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro vejado por la edad, quien se puso de pie y lanzó una última mirada al chico antes de dirigirse a la salida, diciendo a forma de despedida:

—Prepara tus cosas: te esperaré a partir de hoy a las 7 de la tarde en el templo. El entrenamiento comenzará por la noche.

* * *

><p>—Sakura-chan —llamó por enésima vez a su amiga, quien parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. Ambas caminaban hacia el salón de música después de clases para hacer el habitual cambio de rol de Sakura a Akira. No obstante, a Tomoyo Daidouji no dejaba de parecerle que cada día que pasaba la castaña lucía más lejana y triste. Su brillante mirada esmeralda se había apagado y su contagiosa sonrisa simplemente se había esfumado sin decir adiós.<p>

Al llegar al salón y poner seguro a la puerta, Sakura comenzó a quitarse su uniforme mientras Tomoyo la observaba en analítico silencio. Finalmente la morena decidió hacer un último intento y se acercó a la ventana:

—¡Mira, es Li-kun!

—¿Eh? —la reacción no se hizo esperar y su amiga salió de su estado de parsimonia para apresurarse hacia la ventana, oteando rápidamente en todas direcciones —¿Dónde?—. Tomoyo no consiguió contener una risita al notar su ansiedad.

—Lo siento, te engañé, pero al menos ya me quedó claro qué, o _quién_, es lo que te tiene en ese estado.

Sakura regresó a donde estaba y tomó una de las sillas para sentarse. Su rostro nuevamente había perdido la vida que por unos segundos había brillado en él mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

—Hace una semana que se fue… pero siento como si hubieran sido años —susurró con evidente tristeza—. Me duele el pecho sólo de pensar en él.

—Es porque estás enamorada.

No obstante, Sakura no parecía tan feliz de escuchar algo que ya sabía de antemano.

—Lo sé, pero preferiría que no fuera así.

Conmovida por la expresión de la castaña, Tomoyo se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. No se molestaría en preguntarle el por qué de su actitud, aunque la propia Sakura despejó a continuación cualquier duda que pudiera quedarle:

—En este momento él seguramente ya anunció su compromiso públicamente en China, y Meiling debe estar muy feliz. ¿Sabes? No sé por qué ella me odiaba tanto, pero sinceramente yo me alegro de que Syaoran pueda ser feliz con alguien que le quiera como ella lo hace.

Mientras decía estas palabras, Tomoyo casi podía escuchar el eco del corazón de su amiga desmoronándose, cayendo a pedazos, y sabía que una parte de lo que Sakura decía era verdad y que ella no guardaba rencor a Meiling por estar con Syaoran (a pesar de que la china la odiara), pues no era su naturaleza, pero también sabía que su amiga estaba luchando fuertemente para convencerse de sus propias palabras: alegrarse de que aquel chico pudiera ser feliz con otra persona.

—¿Qué es lo que harás cuando lo veas nuevamente? Dices que estará aquí la semana que viene para presentar el proyecto de física.

—No lo sé —y era la única cosa de la que estaba segura. Una parte de ella ansiaba poder ver nuevamente al chino, como si éste llevara años lejos de ella, en tanto que su otra mitad tenía un pavor insondable de encontrarse nuevamente con él, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, si sonreírle, si abrazarlo como quisiera hacerlo o simplemente saludarle y felicitarle por su compromiso, tragándose de paso el dolor de saberlo tan cerca y tan lejos.

—Sakura-chan… —la voz de Tomoyo era dulce y calmada, aunque se percibía en ella la preocupación de la muchacha por su mejor amiga—, ¿Qué te hace pensar que Li-kun será feliz al lado de Meiling? ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que él podría preferir estar contigo?

No, claro que no. Podía soñar con ello y desearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabía que no podía ser así.

—El viernes le escribí un correo a Syaoran-kun —soltó de pronto sin detenerse ante el asombro de su amiga por la inesperada declaración—. Básicamente le dije que espero que se la esté pasando bien en Hong Kong y esas cosas… y que espero que cualquier decisión que tome sea para su bien —suspiró—. No sé, tengo un presentimiento horrible, como si algo malo estuviera a punto de suceder, pero al mismo tiempo me siento como una estúpida al pensar en esas cosas. Además, él no me ha contestado y yo no sé… —Sakura se encogió de hombros con evidente desespero, frágil ante sus propios pensamientos—. No sé por qué le escribí eso ni por qué… por qué me duele tanto que no se haya tomado siquiera la molestia de escribirme hasta ahora, aunque sea para contestarme.

—¿No te ha contestado? —Tomoyo no sabía qué le sorprendía más, si el hecho de que la castaña se hubiera animado a escribirle al chino, o el que el varón en cuestión mostrara esa renuencia a responder. Ya era lunes, así que al menos habían pasado 3 días desde que Sakura le enviara el correo. Pero aquello carecía de sentido para ella, pues estaba segura de que el chico correspondía los sentimientos de su amiga. Entonces… ¿por qué?

—No importa —Sakura intentó sonreír—. En primer lugar, es mi culpa porque nunca debí enamorarme de él; ya sea por Naoko o por Meiling, nunca debí hacerlo. Simplemente no estaba pensando cuando sucedió, o hubiera intentado evitarlo….

—No digas tonterías Sakura —molesta, Tomoyo interrumpió la lamentable excusa de su amiga—. Ya te lo dije una vez: no puedes elegir de quién enamorarte. Es algo que simplemente pasa y es imposible evitarlo, sobre todo después de todo lo que viviste a su lado y las cosas que han compartido juntos.

—Tienes razón —contestó Sakura después de meditar sus palabras por espacio de unos segundos—, aunque me gustaría poder ser tan fuerte como tú para poder verlo todos los días y hablar con él como si nada hubiera pasado, como tú lo haces con Eriol-kun.

Tomoyo meneó la cabeza negativamente.

—No trates de hacer algo que no puedes. Mejor sigue siendo tú misma y haz lo que sientas correcto hacer. Créeme: fingir que todo está bien… no hará que las cosas cambien, y podrás engañar a los demás, pero jamás a ti misma.

Y la tristeza en su sonrisa mientras decía esto último indicó a Sakura que su mejor amiga decía aquello por experiencia.

* * *

><p>—Nakuru… ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Touya entornó los ojos mientras dejaba pasar a la mujer tras abrirle la puerta de su casa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?<p>

—Yukito me dijo que estabas enfermo. ¡Pobrecito de mi Touya-kun! ¿Cómo te sientes? —en cuanto se descalzó, lo primero que la joven hizo fue lanzarse hacia el trigueño para medir la temperatura de su frente con una mano. El varón hizo su mano a un lado con un gesto de fastidio.

—Estoy bien, sólo es un pequeño resfriado. No fui a la Universidad hoy porque el médico me dijo que es considerablemente contagioso; razón por la que _tú _tampoco deberías estar aquí… —pero la advertencia parecía haber sido lanzada hacia las paredes, porque Nakuru ya se encontraba camino a la cocina, provocando con esto que él fuera tras de ella—. ¿Qué haces? —inquirió al verla remover cosas en la alacena.

—Eso es lo que _yo _te pregunto a _ti_, Touya-kun —la mujer se puso las manos en la cadera y caminó hacia él—. ¿Por qué estás de pie? Deberías estar en cama, descansando.

—¿En cama…? No, no, no, no… —Touya meneó la cabeza fervientemente—. No estoy agonizando y puedo cuidarme por mí mismo, así que…

—Así que tú irás a tu camita a descansar mientras _tu novia_ te prepara un delicioso, saludable y relajante té —ella comenzó a empujarlo hacia el pasillo, pero él se viró bruscamente.

—¿Mi… _qué_? Mira Nakuru…

—Nada de "mira Nakuru", ¡a descansar! —y tomándolo de una mano lo forzó nuevamente a andar en dirección de la recámara del trigueño—. Vaya que me la pones difícil. Si te sigues negando, vas a obligarme a ponerte yo misma la ropa de dormir…

—Está bien, ¡ya! —Touya se desembarazó del agarre de la impetuosa mujer y caminó por sí solo a su cuarto, balbuceando entre dientes lo imposible que era tratar con "esa loca". La aludida, por cierto, permaneció unos segundos más en el pasillo riéndose a expensas del enfadado moreno antes de regresar a la cocina a seguir con su misión de preparar un té.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué te pasa hija? ¿Te sientes mal?<p>

La joven apartó la vista de su plato para dirigirla a la autora de sus días, quien la observaba intrigada desde su lugar en la mesa.

—¿De qué hablas, mamá? —Tomoyo fingió demencia, pero Sonomi Daidouji era una mujer difícil de engañar.

—Hace días que te noto diferente. ¿Ha pasado algo en la escuela?

Tomoyo lo pensó detenidamente. No podía mentir tan fácilmente, eso estaba claro, pero tampoco quería contarle a su madre sobre sus preocupaciones por su mejor amiga, ni mucho menos sobre sus propias decepciones amorosas y ese chico de ojos azules que no se podía sacar de la cabeza y cuya sola visión cada día en el salón de clases le dolía hasta los huesos.

—Bueno, yo… tengo algunas dificultades con unos amigos, aunque creo que también estoy estresada por los exámenes que vienen. Realmente no es nada del otro mundo, sólo que se me juntaron algunas cosas —se limitó a decir para evitar cuestionamientos por parte de su madre, quien no pareció tan convencida, pero no quiso presionarla más.

—Si tú lo dices… espero que así sea y pronto puedas solucionar ese asunto que te preocupa.

'_Lo dudo mucho'_ Tomoyo se encogió de hombros y sintiendo la garganta seca se acercó un vaso con agua a la boca.

—Por cierto, si no me equivoco, en el festival escolar pasado vi al hijo de Kyouya Hiragizawa en la presentación del coro. Dime, ¿él también está en tu salón?

La respuesta inmediata a la pregunta de Sonomi fue una estruendosa tos por parte de su hija, quien comenzó a ahogarse con el líquido que intentaba beber momentos antes. Y mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, Tomoyo no cabía en sí de estupor y se preguntaba a qué diablos venía la mención de aquel sujeto por parte de su progenitora.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó Sonomi cuando vio que el ataque de la chica disminuía y ésta comenzaba a respirar normalmente. Tomoyo se ventiló un poco la cara con la mano y asintió.

—Perdón. Sí, Hiragizawa-kun es mi compañero de clase. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, hace unas horas me enteré de lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo está él?

Por un segundo los colores subieron al rostro de la menor, quien se quedó sin aire al imaginar que su madre se había enterado de lo que había sucedido entre los dos, hasta que reparó en algo: ¿por qué su madre preguntaba por el muchacho en lugar de preguntar cómo se sentía su hija?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Sonomi la observó con gesto extrañado.

—Pues… supongo que el pobre muchacho debe estar destrozado. Nosotros no manejamos muchos negocios con su empresa, pero igualmente enviaré por la tarde mis condolencias a la Señora Hiragizawa.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo aún del todo lo que estaba queriendo decirle su madre. Después de todo, ese día no había sido diferente de los demás: el mismo Eriol con la misma fría y sobre-ensayada sonrisa de siempre había hecho acto de aparición en la escuela, ayudando amablemente a sus compañeros en matemáticas, contestando correctamente las preguntas de los profesores, tocando maravillosamente el piano durante el ensayo del coro y despidiéndose de todos con la misma fría y perfecta sonrisa con la que había llegado. El mismo Eriol encantador e inamovible de siempre. Es por esto que las palabras de Sonomi no parecían tener sentido alguno.

—Mamá, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué le enviarás condolencias a la mamá de Hiragizawa-kun?

Sonomi esta vez pareció sorprendida por la pregunta de su hija.

—¿No lo sabes? El padre de tu amigo, Kyouya Hiragizawa, murió anoche. Lo velarán en Tokio, donde vivía con su esposa, aunque escuché el rumor de que tu compañero anunció que no iría al velorio.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué es eso? —Touya miró con recelo la cucharada que la morena acercaba a su rostro con movimientos oscilantes. Nakuru se encogió de hombros.<p>

—No sé, pero es un remedio que usa siempre mi abuela y te puedo asegurar que funciona de maravilla.

—Oye, no pienso tomar algo que… ¡Argh! —Touya se tragó sus palabras junto con el menjurje de Nakuru cuando ésta le tapó la nariz para meter inmediatamente la cuchara en su boca—. ¡Puaj! ¿Qué rayos es eso?

—¡Qué exagerado! Pareces un niño chiquito —se burló Nakuru al ver la expresión asqueada del varón, quien sacaba la lengua en un acto reflejo, como si con aquello pudiera deshacerse del terrible sabor que había quedado en ella.

—Esa cosa sabe a… —Touya no pudo continuar cuando la mujer puso un dedo gentil sobre sus labios y con un empuje lo hizo recostarse nuevamente.

—Vas a ver que con eso, el té y la medicina te vas a sentir como nuevo más pronto de lo que crees —comentó con una risilla.

—Realmente disfrutas hacer esto, ¿verdad? —Touya entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia—. Te diviertes a mis expensas.

—¡Claro! —ella sonrió como si en lugar de acusarla de burlarse de él le estuviera diciendo que ella era un ángel caído del cielo.

—Olvídalo —Touya meneó la cabeza al darse cuenta nuevamente de lo ridículo que era intentar dialogar con ella—. ¿Tú pusiste la música?

Hasta los oídos de ambos llegaba un inconfundible minueto de Chopin que tocaba con agradable fidelidad el estéreo de la sala.

—Sí. La música clásica siempre es buena para los enfermos.

—Si así es, entonces dime una cosa señorita sabelotodo: ¿por qué los hospitales no tocan música clásica en las salas de enfermos?

—Porque, aunque ellos la necesitan, los doctores no podrían trabajar bien con música en el fondo —Nakuru le guiñó un ojo.

'_Siempre tiene una respuesta para todo' _gruñó Touya para sus adentros.

—Bueno, me llevaré esto de una vez para lavarlo —Nakuru tomó la taza de té que Touya había dejado vacía y la cuchara de la medicina.

—Hey, no tienes por qué hacerlo. En realidad, has hecho más de la cuenta. Ya te lo dije: ni siquiera deberías estar aquí.

Al ver el gesto apenado con el que él la miraba, la sonrisa de Nakuru cambió de una burlona a una mucho más dulce, lo que dejó a Touya boquiabierto.

—¿Más de la cuenta? Hablas como si no supieras que haría todo eso y más por ti, las veces que sean.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber un intrigado Touya con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque es lo que toda chica hace por su novio.

'_Y ahí va otra vez…' _Touya entornó los ojos y suspiró—. ¿Novios? No, no te confundas: tú yo no somos novios. Para que lo seamos, primero yo tengo que preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia y luego…

—¿Qué? ¿lo dices en serio? —Nakuru lo contempló con ojos desorbitados y radiantes de alegría—. ¡Pues por supuesto que quiero! Esto es… ¡Ay, Touya-kun! —sin pensarlo más, se lanzó sobre el trigueño, apretándolo en un fuerte abrazo que hubiera roto las costillas de cualquier ser humano normal. Afortunadamente, la constitución de Touya era mucho más fuerte y resistente que eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué…? —Touya se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar—. ¡No, espera, yo…! —durante un par de breves segundos intentó apartar a la mujer y romper el abrazo para aclarar las cosas, pero al final una sonrisa se dibujó, primero tímida, después triunfalmente en su rostro. Entonces, respirando profundamente (no sin cierta dificultad por el malestar en su garganta), llenó sus pulmones del delicado pero sensual aroma que desprendía el cabello de la extrovertida mujer.

'_Me rindo'_, admitió en un escabroso silencio: aquella joven y su terquedad insondable habían triunfado sobre él. Touya se descubrió sin más armas para defenderse contra lo inevitable y sin mayor sorpresa se descubrió alzando su mano derecha para aferrar suavemente la espalda de la mujer que yacía con todo su peso sobre él.

—¿Touya? —Nakuru alzó la mirada hacia él, parpadeando confundida al sentir el cambio en el varón.

—Shhh —Touya la calló con un dedo largo de su mano libre y su sonrisa se extendió perezosamente hacia un lado—. No me hagas pensarlo dos veces.

Sin duda era la sonrisa más sexy que una mujer podría imaginar, pensó Nakuru regresando a descansar su cabeza contra el pecho del varón, apretando aún más su abrazo con singular alegría.

—Oye… necesito respirar —habló él con dificultad a consecuencia del fuerte abrazo y el peso de la mujer sobre él, por no mencionar la infección que lo aquejaba.

—No te preocupes, puedo darte respiración de boca a boca —Nakuru le guiñó un ojo y Touya entornó los ojos.

—Ya te dije que es contagioso. Ni siquiera deberías estar tan cerca de mí, ¿o quieres enfermarte también?

Ella soltó una carcajada y rodándose sólo un poco quedó a un lado del sujeto sobre la cama. Acto seguido llevó una mano a la mejilla masculina para acariciarla largamente mientras le sonreía con una mirada que por un momento dejó al hombre sin aliento.

—Hay riesgos que valen la pena tomar —susurró contra los labios masculinos antes de encontrarlos finalmente en un beso que esta vez no presentó sorpresas ni resistencias.

* * *

><p>Al abrirse la puerta, su primera sorpresa fue no encontrar a Wei al otro lado de ésta, sino al mismísimo Eriol Hiragizawa, quien parecía no menos sorprendido que ella de verle ahí.<p>

—Daidouji-san… hola

Pocas veces se había visto al inglés luchar con las palabras de esa manera. Tomoyo le saludó y aceptó la invitación que le ofreció el varón para pasar.

—Disculpa la oscuridad, no esperaba visitas el día de hoy, así que estaba leyendo un libro, pero supongo que me quedé dormido sin darme cuenta —Eriol fue encendiendo las luces de la casa hasta llegar a la sala, de donde venía la única luz que había en toda la casa. Eriol prendió igualmente la luz principal y apagó la lámpara junto al sofá—. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda servirte?

Pero al verlo finalmente contra la luz, Tomoyo se percató de que el aire casual que rodeaba al muchacho en realidad no existía: sus ojos estaban tan apagados como lo había estado el recibidor. Ahora se preguntaba cómo es que no había notado ese aire lejano en él durante clases, aunque (al igual que la semana anterior) había pasado el día tratando de evitar mirar directamente al chico a los ojos.

—¿No hay nadie más aquí?

Eriol negó con la cabeza.

—Fuutie y Wei salieron a Hong Kong desde el jueves. Syaoran está por cumplir uno de los retos más difíciles que tendrá en toda su vida, así que toda la familia debe estar presente y Wei debe estar allá para ayudar en lo que sea posible.

—¿Qué es lo que Li-kun va a…? —aquella información causaba una gran cantidad de preguntas en su cabeza, pero Tomoyo tuvo que recordarse que estaba ahí por otra razón y no podía desviarse de su propósito—. ¿Y cómo es que no hay nadie más contigo?

Eriol se encogió de hombros y la invitó a sentarse en uno de los muebles mientras él hacía lo mismo con otro.

—Ya te lo dije: todos los Li tenían que…

—No me refiero a los Li —lo interrumpió ella con firmeza—, sino a tu familia, tus amigos… ¿Por qué estás solo en estos momentos?

Eriol intentó hacerse el ignorante.

—No sé de qué me hablas. No tengo por qué…

—Supe lo de tu padre. Yo… lo siento mucho.

El silencio se elevó en la casa, palpitando contra las paredes y reverberando entre los pasillos oscuros. El aire se volvió espeso entre ellos, hasta que finalmente el muchacho se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá y sonrió.

—No tienes por qué sentirlo: ya te lo dije una vez, él y yo somos como dos extraños, así que las cosas no cambian mucho. No puedo lamentar la pérdida de algo que nunca tuve, sea un padre o no.

Era la sonrisa más falsa y triste que Tomoyo había visto en su vida.

—Ni siquiera fuiste al funeral.

—Es en Tokio. No tengo nada que hacer allá —él se encogió de hombros con una frialdad que hubiera engañado a cualquiera, menos a ella.

—¿Cómo está tu madre?

—Seguramente devastada… hasta que se dé cuenta de que en realidad jamás amó a ese hombre. Lo único que le interesó desde un principio era el dinero y ahora lo tendrá todo para ella sin tener que lidiar con sus locas amantes, así que dentro de poco estará mejor que nunca.

A cada palabra del muchacho, había una verdad oculta que poco a poco salía a la luz, así que Tomoyo decidió insistir un poco más.

—¿Y tú… cómo estás?

—No te preocupes por mí: tengo una herencia bastante cuantiosa, así que no tendré problemas para salirme de esta casa y buscarme un apartamento pequeño cuando deba despedirme de los Li. Después de todo, ésta es su casa, así que no habrá razón para que esté aquí después de que Syaoran-kun cumpla su tarea.

—¿Despedirte de los Li? —Tomoyo quedó estupefacta y esto no pasó desapercibido para el oji-azul—. ¿Por qué, y de qué tarea estás…?

Un quedo maullido cerca del sofá asustó a Tomoyo, quien había pensado que se encontraban a solas. Al asomarse por un costado, la estilizada figura de un gato negro de impresionantes ojos azules como el cielo brincó a su vista. En el cuello del animal contrastaba un blanco vendaje que era imposible pasar por alto.

—Veo que ya despertaste —Eriol recibió al recién llegado y se dirigió a su visitante—. Daidouji-san, te presento a Spinel Sun.

—No sabía que tenías un gato —la chica contempló a la criatura, quien caminó lánguidamente delante de ella antes de trepar al sofá donde estaba el varón y hacerse un ovillo sobre el descansabrazos.

—No lo tenía, hasta ayer. Me lo encontré en un basurero cercano a un restaurante. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros y él trataba de moverse entre las bolsas para encontrar algo de comer, pero estaba muy lastimado (seguramente por alguna pelea con otro animal), así que pensé en traerlo a casa y curarlo un poco, aunque lo único que ha hecho es dormir como si no lo hubiera hecho en toda su vida —Eriol colocó una mano pálida sobre la cabeza del animal, quien cerró los ojos y se restregó suavemente contra la piel del humano.

—Eso es muy gentil —comentó ella sorprendida, pero él no le dio importancia al asunto.

—Parecía solitario, hambriento y herido. Creo que por eso es un poco reservado, aunque come muy bien.

Tomoyo lo contempló mientras él centraba toda su atención en rascar las orejas del felino y revisar que el vendaje en su cuello no se hubiera movido. Era una escena que ciertamente jamás hubiera imaginado, pero que se develaba frente a ella de la manera más natural, como si hubiera una conexión desconocida entre el gato y el humano, y entonces Tomoyo descubrió de qué se trataba:

_Solitario, hambriento y herido._

Ambos lo estaban, gato y humano, y ambos necesitaban ayuda aunque no quisieran pedirla. De hecho, probablemente el mismo Eriol había lanzado, sin saberlo, un grito de auxilio aquel día en el festival.

"…_no sé si así fue contigo, pero al menos a mí me educaron para dar la impresión de que todo estaba siempre en orden"_

—Al menos a él no puedes engañarlo.

—¿Perdón? —Eriol alzó sus ojos hacia ella y en ese instante la joven supo que lo había tomado con la guardia baja. Era el momento de hacerlo:

—Y a mí tampoco —puntualizó—. Hiragizawa-kun, eres la persona más perfecta que conozco: eres un excelente estudiante, un aclamado deportista y todo un caballero con las mujeres. Tienes una ficha técnica impecable: buen físico, rico en ideologías y un músico envidiable. Eres perfecto.

—¿Pero…? —él quiso conocer lo que seguía.

—Todo eso es una mentira —Tomoyo suspiró—. _Todo _lo que gira a tu alrededor no es más que una gigantesca falacia, un guión escrito y editado, tan falso como ese argumento de que te vale un comino la muerte de tu padre. ¿Sabes? Al final no sé qué es cierto sobre ti. ¿Acaso hay algo cierto siquiera? —sonrió de manera irónica—. Bueno, supongo que lo único cierto es (o era, no sé) lo de tu compromiso con Fuutie, y la única razón para creerlo es porque ni Li-kun ni Fuutie se prestarían a seguirte la corriente para algo así.

—Entonces, si lo que dices es cierto… ¿Quién es el verdadero yo? —Eriol lanzó la pregunta con una expresión ilegible—. ¿O cómo es mi verdadero yo?

Spinel Sun alzó la cabeza y aguzó los oídos hacia Tomoyo. Sus ojos celestes fijos en ella, como si comprendiera que entre esa extraña y su recién adquirido amo ocurría una batalla no declarada que iba más allá de las palabras, y en la que el perdedor quedaría expuesto como un ternero con el tórax abierto y el corazón a la intemperie.

—Te lo dije una vez: no me interesa el Eriol perfecto que tu club de fans idolatra, sino el Eriol que sonríe sin darse cuenta cuando se sumerge en el agua, el que no puede resistir el impulso de una apuesta sobre su despistado amigo, el que no sabe andar en bicicleta, el que le teme a las alturas, el que me urgió a llevar a Sakura al aeropuerto para que pudiera despedirse de Li, el que se conmueve al ver un gatito en la calle, el que… —se sintió tentada a retirar la mirada, pero tuvo que resistir pese a su propio sonrojo—, el que me miró con ojos preocupados cuando tropecé en el almacén de la escuela y, pese a ello, hizo todo lo posible por no perder la calma al vernos encerrados en la oscuridad… y luego me habló por primera vez de manera sincera sobre su infancia y su familia.

La última palabra quedó pendiendo en el aire, haciendo eco bajo la luz de las lámparas y ocasionando un ligero cosquilleo en la garganta de la mujer, quien permaneció de pie, con la mirada firme y las manos temblorosas a los costados sin saber qué hacer. Corría el riesgo de que Eriol endureciera su muro frente a ella y fingiera que todo estaba bien, pero al menos el riesgo a salir lastimada ya lo había corrido dos semanas antes, cuando él la había besado tan intempestivamente. Desde ese momento (desde antes, quizá), él ya sabía que había logrado apropiarse del frágil corazón femenino, así que realmente Tomoyo Daidouji no tenía nada qué perder.

Pero el silencio seguía y la mirada de Eriol era impenetrable. No era fácil distinguir lo que el varón podía estar pensando, y Tomoyo ya había dicho todo cuanto podía decir, así que quizá lo mejor sería dejarlo a solas.

—Si necesitas algo, sabes cómo encontrarme —Tomoyo desvió finalmente la mirada y se puso de pie—. En verdad lamento mucho lo de tu padre. Es muy difícil vivir con un rencor hacia alguien que ya no existe, así que espero que algún día logres perdonarlo y no termines cometiendo sus mismos errores. Con permiso.

Hizo una inclinación a modo de despedida y se encaminó en silencio hacia la salida, apretando una mano para tranquilizarse, preguntándose qué rayos estaba haciendo y qué demonios había sido todo eso. Intentaba no sentirse ridícula, así como convencerse de que no se arrepentiría de haber ido a esa casa.

Pero un vuelco en su corazón casi le saca el alma al sentir que un par de brazos la estrechaban por detrás, rodeando su estómago. Pronto descubrió que su espalda estaba pegada al pecho de Eriol y la cabeza de éste se recargaba contra la suya por un costado. Sintió entonces la respiración del hombre contra su oído; era pausada, pero parecía dificultosa.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —escuchó su voz ronca, como si le costara trabajo hablar—. ¿Por qué no te fuiste y me mandaste al demonio después de lo que te hice? Te usé como a un peón de ajedrez, te mentí como a los demás, y los demás se han ido. ¿Por qué tú no?

"_Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. ¿Crees que tú podrías dársela a él?"_

Tomoyo sintió que el corazón se le caía al suelo al comprender finalmente las palabras que Fuutie le dijera en aquella ocasión en el aeropuerto.

—Porque estás herido. Más herido que yo.

Las manos que abrazaban su vientre la estrecharon un poco más contra sí y la cabeza del muchacho cayó sobre su hombro, desde donde un quedo y tímido susurro se elevó hasta su oído:

—Perdóname.

Eriol había ofrecido miles de disculpas a lo largo de toda su vida, todas prefabricadas, todas falsas y huecas. Ninguna como ésta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hong Kong, Templo de entrenamiento Li, 7 años atrás<strong>_

—¡Maestro! —los ojos del niño buscaron desesperadamente al anciano, quien se colocó a su lado en un instante—. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se mueve así? —señaló al conejo que tenía frente a él, tendido en el suelo y que, a diferencia de su hermano, no había caído en un único y rápido espasmo en el sueño de la muerte. Al contrario, el animalillo se contorsionaba en terribles convulsiones y parecía sufrir un dolor indecible.

—Si presionas un poco más de lo necesario, puedes perforar, o incluso destrozar su corazón —explicó el hombre calmadamente, contrastando así la aprehensión que embargaba al chiquillo.

—Por favor, ¡Sálvelo! No quiero que muera —imploró Syaoran, pero el hombre negó lentamente con la cabeza: nada podía hacer al respecto.

—Esto es sólo una muestra de lo frágil que es la vida, y es algo que tienes que aprender muy bien antes de poder dominar esta técnica: toda vida es preciada, y toda vida es fugaz. No siempre podremos traerlos de regreso —explicó mientras el pequeño conejo intentaba inhalar un último aliento de vida. Finalmente quedó inerte sobre la hierba.

—Yo no quiero matar a nadie. ¿Por qué tengo que aprender esto? —la mirada de Syaoran no se apartaba de la yerta criatura.

—No es la muerte lo que debes de buscar, sino la vida —su maestro señaló al otro conejo, el cual deambulaba por el césped tranquilamente, como si su corazón no se hubiera detenido por el toque del varón para después volver a latir con ayuda de la misma mano—. Y para dar vida, debes apreciar el valor de ésta, como lo hizo Fai con su padre.

Fai Li. Syaoran recordó nuevamente la historia contada por su querido maestro. Contemplando los ojos vacíos del animal frente a él le costaba cada vez más trabajo imaginarse a su antepasado tomando el valor de dar el golpe fatal al pecho de su propio progenitor para después regresarlo a la vida con sus propias manos. Todo eso para poder casarse con la mujer que amaba.

Pero eso no era lo que Syaoran quería.

—Ven, te mostraré —su maestro tomó otro conejo y lo colocó a sus pies—. Aunque no sean físicamente iguales a nosotros, es la esencia de su vida lo que debes sentir antes de dar el golpe, pues incluso entre dos seres de la misma especie existen corazones fuertes y débiles: si intentaras aplicar siempre la misma fuerza a todos, podrías hacer estallar algunos y apenas afectar a otros. Por lo tanto, lo que vale es lo que tú percibas en ellos —tomó la mano del niño y la posó sobre el pecho de la criatura—. Siente su latir acelerado y la fragilidad de su tamaño. Mira sus ojos temerosos y expectantes. Escucha su respiración agitada y deja que tu mano se mueva con el vaivén de su pecho…

—Tiene miedo —susurró el aprendiz y el mayor asintió.

—Porque percibe tu miedo. Sabe que algo no está bien porque tú así se lo estás mostrando.

—No quiero hacerlo —el chico meneó la cabeza—. No quiero matarlo.

—Si piensas que lo matarás, entonces eso harás. No pienses en la muerte, sino en la vida.

—¡Pero tengo que matarlo para poder revivirlo! —apartando su mano como si la piel del animal quemara, Syaoran se puso de pie—. Yo no soy ningún dios para hacer eso. ¿Por qué me quiere enseñar esto, maestro?

—Por la misma razón por la que Fai Li lo aprendió: para que puedas cambiar tu destino.

—Yo no quiero cambiar mi destino —Syaoran apretó la mandíbula—, y mucho menos pienso arriesgar así la vida de mi madre ni de nadie más para lograrlo. Si sólo se trata de convertirme en Líder del Clan como papá, no tengo problemas en casarme con Meiling; es mi amiga y sé que todo estará bien, así que no vale la pena sacrificar más animales ni la vida de un ser humano para lograrlo.

—Muy bien, será como tú digas —el anciano igualmente se incorporó, accediendo como pocas veces lo hacía a una negativa por parte de su discípulo—. Pero seguiré siendo tu maestro hasta el momento en que pueda enseñarte esta lección, y eso será cuando comprendas el valor de una decisión y la influencia de tus acciones sobre la vida de los demás; pero sobre todo cuando descubras que los sentimientos de los vivos son más fuertes que su temor por la muerte.

—Lo siento maestro, pero yo no soy Fai Li —Syaoran bajó la cabeza ante la gentileza con la que el hombre había contrarrestado su afrenta.

—Claro que no. Tú estás destinado a logros aún más grandes.

_**Hong Kong, Casa principal de la familia Li, tiempo presente.**_

Finalmente sus párpados se abrieron y se encontró frente a frente con la oscuridad más profunda en la siempre serena mirada de Yelan Li. Las oraciones habían terminado y ambos se encontraban hincados uno frente al otro, en una situación muy diferente a la que los había reunido una semana antes. Oteó a su alrededor y en la misma sala encontró a su familia entera. Incluso Fuutie y Wei habían volado desde Japón para estar presentes.

Para ver con sus propios ojos el momento en que él, literalmente, mataría a su propia madre.

"_Si piensas que lo matarás, entonces eso harás. No pienses en la muerte, sino en la vida"_

—Estoy lista, hijo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Tú lo estás?

"…_cuando descubras que los sentimientos de los vivos son más fuertes que su temor por la muerte"_

Ante la pregunta (que sólo él pudo escuchar en todo el recinto), el joven se volvió hacia su madre y respiró tranquilamente.

—No lo estuve en 17 años.

—Xiao Lang…

"… _finalmente has encontrado lo que estabas buscando"_

—Pero tuve una semana para estarlo —sus orbes ámbar destellaron un brillo incierto mientras el joven se inclinaba en señal de respeto por su progenitora—. Disculpe que la haya colocado en esta situación, honorable madre.

Aún con la cabeza gacha sintió la mano de la estricta Yelan sobre ésta y alzó la vista hacia ella.

—Lo único que jamás te hubiera perdonado sería que arruinaras tu vida y la de Meiling casándote con ella.

"_No soportaría verte triste, así que… por favor, hagas lo que hagas, procura que sea algo que te haga feliz. No importa lo que sea, sólo quiero que seas feliz"_

'_Lo haré' _Syaoran cerró los ojos y sonrió.

No había olvidado la última vez que había visto sonreír a su hijo de esa manera, y por eso mismo sabía que había pasado bastante tiempo desde el momento en que algo así había ocurrido, de manera que Yelan no pudo menos que sentirse orgullosa al escuchar un "gracias" por parte de él mientras éste colocaba una mano sobre su pecho, y sintió la calidez de su tacto, siendo esto lo último que percibió antes de que su mundo se volviera negro.

Syaoran capturó entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de su madre y lo tendió gentilmente sobre el suelo, alejándose entonces unos centímetros de él e hincándose nuevamente a su lado, colocando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas.

—Listo —anunció entre la conmoción que se desató en los ahí presentes—, pueden revisarla ahora.

Los 3 médicos de la familia designados para la ocasión se acercaron en ese preciso instante para revisar los signos vitales de la actual jefa de la familia. Después de hacerlo uno de ellos se colocó de pie frente a los demás y haciendo una leve reverencia a los ahí presentes aclaró su garganta antes de hablar:

—En este momento declaro oficialmente ante ustedes la lamentable muerte de la honorable Yelan Li, viuda de Hien Li.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Fai: <strong>Inicio, principio.

**(2) Hien Li:** Después de una investigación, llegué a la conclusión de que no hay nada claro con el nombre del padre de Syaoran. Sin embargo, se maneja mucho que es Hien Li, así que decidí dejarlo así

_**Notas de la autora: **__antes que nada, una disculpa por la demora. Casi tardé 3 semanas en actualizar, aunque muchas cosas pasaron en las pasadas 2 semanas. Cosas buenas, sin duda alguna, pero que me mantuvieron muy ocupada (¡Ya soy oficialmente Ing. Químico!). _

_En cuanto al capítulo, creo que debería describirlo como una montaña rusa, pues hemos llegado al clímax definitivo y las cosas están sucediendo como una avalancha. ¿Qué opinan de la segunda opción que tenía Syaoran para poder ser Jefe Li, como su padre? Espero que ahora entiendan por qué se negaba tan rotundamente a hacerlo. Por otra parte, algunas acertaron en que sería la misma Meiling quien se negaría a aceptar el compromiso. Pobre chica, nuevamente se vio comparada con Sakura, aunque ya sabemos por qué piensa que "perdería" frente a Sakura (cortesía de Takumi). _

_Sólo tengo un dilema ahora: no tengo idea de cuál fue mi pareja favorita en este capítulo, si Touya y Nakuru o Tomoyo y Eriol. Ambas parejas tuvieron encuentros muy interesantes, aunque me divertí de lo lindo escribiendo a Touya y Nakuru (por cierto, fue la primer escena que escribí de todo el capítulo). _

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en las plataformas de FF. Net y Still For Your Love, así como vía Facebook. Como siempre, las críticas constructivas y opiniones en general son muy bien recibidas. _

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_PD: ¿Alguna duda sobre el por qué del título?_


	19. Cuestión de confianza

**Capítulo 19**

**Cuestión de confianza**

En cuanto el médico principal de la familia hizo el anuncio sobre la muerte de Yelan Li la sala se sumió en un silencio en el cual solamente se escuchaban algunos nerviosos movimientos de vestimentas entre los asistentes. La mirada de Syaoran se posó entonces en sus hermanas, quienes se habían tomado de las manos y contemplaban alternadamente al chico y a la autora de sus días. Era innegable el temor y la tristeza en sus ojos, pero aún así apretaban los labios para evitar proferir algún gemido, y cuando sus miradas se encontraban con la de su hermano los ojos oscuros eran cristalinos, pero firmes. Sólo Meiling se atrevió a decir algo en silencio, y a su primo no le costó trabajo leer sus labios: _"Tú puedes". _

Nunca había tenido tanta presión sobre sus hombros, y jamás imaginó que la responsabilidad de una vida (menos aún: la de su propia madre) sería suya, pero los dados estaban tirados y era muy tarde para intentar cambiar eso, de manera que lo único que quedaba hacer era seguir adelante con el plan y creer en sí mismo como su familia lo hacía.

Incluso como Sakura lo hacía. Había encontrado un correo suyo al llegar del templo la noche anterior. Se trataba de un mensaje enviado el viernes pasado, en el cual, entre otras cosas, la chica reiteraba su deseo de que él fuera feliz, además de que le explicaba cómo ella continuaba preparándose para dar su mejor esfuerzo en la prueba oral de física, esperando firmemente a realizarla a su lado, pues él le había prometido llegar a tiempo para presentar juntos el trabajo. Lo que Sakura no sabía, era que en los próximos minutos se decidirían muchas cosas, entre ellas la libertad de Syaoran y cualquier oportunidad de regresar a Japón. En resumidas cuentas, lo que ella no sabía era que, si él fallaba en su acometido, pasaría el resto de su vida confinado en una pequeña celda.

Pero había dado su palabra en regresar, y Sakura lo esperaba sin dudarlo.

—Adelante —indicó su maestro y Syaoran asintió colocándose nuevamente frente a su madre y contemplando sus ojos cerrados. Colocó su mano izquierda sobre el pecho yerto sin percibir latido alguno. Yelan Li también lo estaba esperando.

Cerró los ojos. Respiró una vez, dos, y finalmente tres. Sintió su propio latir ir disminuyendo paulatinamente hasta ser casi imperceptible, tal como le había enseñado su anciano maestro. Los sonidos quedaron ahogados a sus oídos y sólo entonces supo que había llegado el momento: abriendo los ojos nuevamente alzó su mano derecha y apuntando con dos dedos propinó un único golpe en el vacío que había dejado entre el dedo pulgar e índice de su otra mano, justo al corazón de su madre.

Regresó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y esperó. Esperó como sus hermanas y su prima lo hacían, como Sakura lo hacía. Fue la espera más tortuosa de su vida, pero definitivamente sería la más corta, así que lo hizo sin atreverse aún a respirar, concentrando todo su ser en un único pensamiento: la vida de Yelan.

Fue una rasposa inhalación y un brusco espasmo en el cuerpo frente a él lo que finalmente le hizo respirar aliviado en el preciso instante en que los oscuros ojos de su madre se abrían nuevamente. Al momento la sala explotó en vítores y las cuatro hermanas de Syaoran; Fuutie, Feimei, Xiefa y Fanren, corrieron al unísono para abalanzarse simultáneamente sobre su madre y hermano menor, quien continuaba demasiado aturdido como para poder comprender una palabra de lo que ellas decían. En estado similar parecía Yelan, pues continuaba tratando de regular su propia respiración y contemplaba con cierta confusión a sus hijos, aunque una cosa sí le quedaba clara: Syaoran lo había logrado.

—Lo sabía —Meiling se cruzó de brazos y observó a su alrededor con fría confidencia, aunque el temblor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo no pasó desapercibido al anciano que se acercó tranquilamente a ella. El maestro Yuga posó entonces una gentil mano sobre la morena y le sonrió.

—Llorar de alegría no te hará menos fuerte; al contrario.

Apenas hubo dicho esto, la joven se abrazó al hombre y comenzó a temblar más frenéticamente hasta que las lágrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas como lo hacían también en la menor de las hermanas Li.

* * *

><p>Eriol escuchaba pacientemente la discusión planteada por la profesora de Japonés II sobre el libro en turno para el mes. Era una de sus clases predilectas, pero contrario a un día normal, en esta ocasión le costaba trabajo prestar atención a la extravagante maestra, pues su mente invariablemente continuaba viajando a otros lugares, ya fuera en Tokio, donde seguramente su madre continuaría llorando la muerte de su padre y maldiciéndolo a él por no llorarlo también; o en Hong Kong, donde a esas horas Syaoran estaría jugándose el todo por el todo; o incluso en ese mismo salón, unos pupitres más allá, donde se encontraba una linda joven de ojos violáceos que había descubierto aspectos de él que él mismo desconocía. Con estos distractores, su propia cabeza era probablemente tan caótica en ese instante como lo fue en sus tiempos la de la ocurrente Sei Shônagon <strong>(1)<strong> al escribir las líneas que en esos momentos eran analizadas por sus compañeros de clase.

Cuando al fin parecía comenzar a ganar la batalla contra sus propias preocupaciones para poder concentrarse en la nueva anotación que una alumna estaba haciendo en el pizarrón, una alerta vibrante pero silenciosa en el bolsillo de su pantalón le instó a verificar el aparato, en donde un corto pero elocuente mensaje enviado desde china le hizo dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué pasa? —habló la chica en cuanto lo encontró en uno de los rincones más alejados de la escuela durante el receso. Había recibido un mensaje de su parte citándola en ese punto. Era un bonito y tranquilo lugar, pero rara vez visitado por los visitantes debido a su lejanía de la cafetería y los salones.<p>

—Perdona que te haya hecho venir hasta acá, querida Daidouji-san —la saludó con una sonrisa que incomodó un poco a la joven, quien al instante rememoró lo ocurrido al visitar al varón.

_**Casa Li, la noche anterior.**_

"Perdóname", había dicho el chico, pero a Tomoyo le resultaba imposible poder darle una respuesta mientras sintiera sus brazos rodeándola de la forma en que lo estaban haciendo. Él apretaba su vientre con gentil firmeza, pero ella sentía que al mismo tiempo estaba estrujando su corazón. Como si necesitara una mayor prueba, la respiración del varón cerca de su cuello y el tremor que reptaba por su piel al tacto no hacían otra cosa que confirmar lo que ya tenía bien sabido y aún le costaba trabajo admitir: estaba enamorada de él.

Podía sentir su dolor y por eso una parte de ella no necesitaba pensarlo dos veces para perdonar al sujeto por haber jugado con sus sentimientos de la manera en que lo hizo, pero su otra mitad aún se sentía traicionada, y Eriol debió entender su titubeo, pues a continuación alzó la cabeza hacia su oído para susurrar contra éste:

—Está bien, no digas nada ahora, pero hay algo que quisiera decirte, aunque no puedo hacerlo antes de mañana. Por favor, necesito que me escuches.

El rozar de su cálido aliento contra su oreja y esa suave voz aterciopelada casi fracturaron su pecho, pero Tomoyo luchó por no tambalearse.

—Bien… —la chica tuvo que carraspear—, mañana hablaremos. Por lo pronto… por lo pronto… —maldijo internamente por no poder hablar coherentemente—, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? Quiero decir, yo… porque no sé si… —sintió sus mejillas arder y volvió a maldecirse, agradeciendo por otra parte estar de espaldas al varón.

Eriol comprendió que la estaba colocando en una encrucijada y finalmente la soltó, aunque Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentir un cierto desasosiego cuando lo hizo.

—Estaré bien, lo prometo. Ya no quiero preocuparte, pero gracias por haber venido; sinceramente no tenía ganas de ver a nadie hoy. No quería tener la lástima de nadie, por eso me alegra que de todas las personas hayas sido tú quien viniera.

_**Escuela Seiju, tiempo presente.**_

"… _me alegra que de todas las personas hayas sido tú quien viniera"._

A Tomoyo le parecía seguir sintiendo sobre sí la mirada añil que se posó sobre ella cuando el chico dijo aquello, así como el nudo en su garganta. Por eso ahora le consternaba aún más ver esa sonrisa posada en el rostro masculino, como si hubiera un punto y aparte y Eriol hubiera dado vuelta a la página, siendo otro absolutamente distinto del chico que casi se había quebrado junto a ella el día anterior.

¿Qué había cambiado en menos de 24 horas?

—Como te dije ayer, hay algo que debo confesarte, pero sólo podía ser hoy, así que agradezco tu paciencia y que no me hayas preguntado más al respecto.

Esa sonrisa seguía ahí, igual que la pregunta: ¿Qué había pasado?

—Ayer dijiste que lo único real en mí parecía ser el compromiso que tenía con Fuutie —comenzó él al ver que la chica no parecía querer decir nada—. Bueno, debo confesarte que eso también fue un engaño.

_´¿Qué?' _la impresión de Tomoyo fue tal que no atinó siquiera a exclamar en voz alta. Simplemente contempló pasmada al sujeto mientras éste le hablaba de una promesa realizada a Fuutie Li y cómo tuvieron que fingir un compromiso para "ganar tiempo" hasta que Syaoran tomara el mando familiar y pudiera anularlo para que su hermana pudiera ser libre de escoger a quien ella quisiera. Pero lo que más impactó a la joven fue escuchar que aquel beso en casa de los Li había tenido toda la intención de ser descubierto por el castaño. ¿Con qué propósito? Aparentemente ser odiado por Syaoran y apresurar su decisión de anular el compromiso. Entonces también se enteró que el chino había tenido que pasar por una prueba (la cual no quiso explicar a detalle) para liberarse él mismo del compromiso que tenía con su prima.

Entre éstas y otras palabras, la mejor amiga de Sakura Kinomoto quedó aturdida al terminar Eriol su explicación, al final de la cual ya se encontraban ambos sentados sobre el césped. Él la observó en silencio por espacio de uno o dos minutos mientras ella parecía luchar con varias ideas a la vez, no atinando a hablar sobre ninguna, hasta que finalmente balbuceó algo:

—Creí que estabas jugando conmigo.

—Lo siento… —pero ella le impidió seguir, meneando la cabeza.

—Fuutie también se sentía culpable.

Esta vez era el turno de Eriol de sorprenderse. ¿Por qué ella decía eso?

—La encontré en el aeropuerto. Fue ella quien me pidió que te diera una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Ella? ¿Por qué? —inesperadamente el ceño del oji-azul hizo acto de presencia.

—Aunque lo menciones como si hubiera sido fácil, en realidad fue mucho lo que sacrificaste por ella. Por ejemplo, no podías enamorarte de nadie mientras estuvieras comprometido. Por eso rechazabas a todas las chicas que te invitaban a salir, ¿verdad?

Eriol no respondió.

—Además, a nadie le gusta vivir con una persona que lo odia, y tú realmente te esforzaste para que Li-kun te odiara.

—No fue tan difícil —él se encogió de hombros e incluso sonrió un poco, seguramente recordando alguna de sus fechorías para con el castaño—. Lo realmente difícil fue causarle daño a la única persona que hubiera aceptado a mi verdadero yo.

—Pero lo hiciste por una amiga —Tomoyo titubeó y finalmente tomó una mano del varón sentado a su lado—. Si te sirve de algo, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo por Sakura.

—¿Te hubieras comprometido con ella? —él alzó una ceja lúdica, pero no esperó la sonrisa que ella le dirigió.

—¿Por qué no?

Eriol alzó ambas cejas esta vez.

—Hubiera pagado por verlo.

—Eres un pervertido.

—¡No lo digo en ese sentido! —esta vez, de la manera más intempestiva posible, un inevitable sonrojo trepó a las mejillas del muchacho, ocasionando una carcajada por parte de la chica.

—¿Lo ves? Ése es el verdadero tú. ¿Cómo podría no quererlo? —rió Tomoyo y entonces se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Sus labios se sellaron automáticamente y su cara se puso del color de la grana. Eriol, por el contrario, no pudo evitar una sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo mismo y apretó la mano que la chica había sujetado.

—¿En serio?

Pero Tomoyo no respondería. Estaba muda y petrificada cual estatua. Él se acercó un poco más a ella y apartó unos mechones que caían sobre el rostro femenino.

—¿Quiere decir que me perdonas?

Los hermosos ojos violetas se posaron en él y su cabeza se movió en un tímido asentimiento. Él no la presionaría por una respuesta mejor: no la necesitaba.

—Gracias —se acercó para susurrar frente a su rostro sin cortar el contacto visual y al verla pasar saliva se inclinó hasta sembrar un suave y fugaz beso en la mejilla femenina, decidiendo que con el perdón obtenido, la ingenua e inesperada confesión y ese sutil beso sería suficiente para declararse satisfecho y feliz… por ahora. Para lo demás encontraría otro momento más adecuado, pensó al ver su reloj.

—Se acabó el receso. Tenemos que regresar a clases.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a su casa fue recibida inmediatamente por el quedo maullido de su gato, quien no tardó en asomarse a recibir a su dueña.<p>

—Hola Kero. ¿Tienes hambre? —consultó su reloj tras calzarse las sandalias y vio que se le había hecho bastante tarde tras salir del trabajo. El animal se dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina, donde su comida era celosamente guardada en las latas apiladas junto al refrigerador.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta que era tan tarde —Sakura abrió una de las latas y la colocó dentro del plato del felino, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza antes de caminar hacia las escaleras, acto que hizo maullar nuevamente a su mascota—. Perdón Kero, pero ahora tendrás que cenar solo. Creo que no tengo hambre —y con esto subió hacia su recámara para meterse en la ducha, en donde cerró los ojos al sentir el agua corriendo por su cuerpo y enfriando su cabeza, que comenzaba a dolerle un poco. Sin embargo se sorprendió a sí misma cuando en sus labios sintió un sabor salado y al abrir los ojos se descubrió con la vista nublada.

El pecho le dolía y sentía la garganta cerrada. Estaba llorando, y es que no podía apartar de su mente las palabras de Naoko un par de horas atrás.

_**Restaurante, ese día por la tarde.**_

—Bienvenida —Akira recibió con una sonrisa a Naoko mientras le acercaba la carta—, hace tiempo que no venías.

—Gracias. Me quedé de ver aquí con Rika y Chiharu, aunque llegué muy temprano. Como ellas nunca te han visto en tu trabajo, queríamos visitarte un poco. No estás muy ocupada hoy, ¿verdad?

—No mucho, incluso es posible que tenga algunos minutos para platicar con ustedes —sonrió la castaña. Se había convertido en un verdadero alivio no tener que ocultar su identidad a sus amigas, aunque para las demás personas tenía que seguir actuando como el mismo mesero de siempre.

—¿Y ahorita no tienes unos minutos? —los ojos oscuros de su amiga se agrandaron un poco detrás de sus lentes—. Siendo sinceras, llegué más temprano para poder hablar contigo de algo.

—¿Conmigo? —Sakura volteó a sus alrededores para verificar si ningún cliente requería de su atención y entonces se acercó un poco más a Naoko—. ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

—Bueno, no has sido la misma desde que Li-kun se fue a Hong Kong —Naoko fue directo al grano y la castaña respingó al escuchar el nombre—. Es porque estás enamorada de él, ¿verdad?

—Yo… etto… —era un tema difícil, o al menos Sakura Kinomoto así lo sentía, así que su mirada descendió inevitablemente al piso—, sí, pero quizá no tanto como tú, y tú sigues siendo la misma de siempre, así que no debería quejarme.

—¿Yo? —Naoko soltó una risita—. ¿De dónde piensas que estoy enamorada de Li-kun?

—Pues… las 7 reglas de oro y… —Sakura titubeó y alzó una ceja ladeando la cabeza—. ¿No estás enamorada de él?

—¡Claro que no! Estoy loca por él, claro, como cualquiera en su club de fans, pero hay muchas diferencias entre el amor y la obsesión, ¿sabes? —continuó Naoko con una sonrisa—. Para empezar, ¿recuerdas la regla número 4?

Sakura alzó una ceja dubitativa. Aunque se acordaba en esencia de lo que dictaban las famosas reglas, no tenía idea del orden de éstas.

—"No te importan sus defectos , pues tú lo aceptas tal como es" —citó la otra de memoria—, y si le preguntas a cualquier fan de Li-kun, te dirá que él no tiene defectos. Para nosotras, él es perfecto. Tú, en cambio, conoces sus defectos y los aceptas, ¿me equivoco?

—No —Sakura meneó la cabeza tímidamente y Naoko rió satisfecha.

—Además, recuerda la última: "verlo feliz te hará siempre feliz, aún si eso significa apartarte para permitirle ser feliz con alguien más".

—¿Apartarse? No recuerdo eso —y era la verdad. La última vez habían sido interrumpidas antes de que Naoko pudiera terminar la oración.

—¿Y quieres saber algo? Si no se tratara de ti, yo no renunciaría tan fácilmente a ese bombón —le guiñó un ojo y Sakura no ocultó su sorpresa al escucharla nombrarlo así—. Aunque debo advertirte que tengas cuidado con las demás integrantes del club, porque algunas están un poco locas y no les gustará verlo contigo. Pero no te preocupes, yo te defenderé.

—No será necesario —Sakura bajó la cabeza hacia la mesa esta vez.

—Dices eso porque no las conoces, pero…

—En verdad, no será necesario. Li-kun fue a Hong Kong a formalizar su compromiso con Meiling.

Ambas quedaron en silencio durante unos 30 segundos después de lo dicho por la castaña, hasta que finalmente Naoko se puso de pie y miró directamente en los verdes ojos de su amiga.

—Es una tontería. Li-kun no puede hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no? Ellos son novios y…

—Y no se aman. ¿Cómo van a casarse así? Estarían cometiendo el peor error de sus vidas.

—Pero tú dijiste que hay que apartarse para dejarlo estar con la persona indicada.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que esa persona es Meiling? —Naoko frunció el ceño, cosa que sólo solía ocurrir cuando contaba historias de terror.

—Pues… ella lo ama y…

—Te puedo asegurar que ella no lo ama más que yo.

Sakura parpadeó ante la declaración de su amiga.

—¿Entonces tú lo amas?

—¡No! —Naoko meneó la cabeza con cierta desesperación, aunque tuvo que recordarse que estaba hablando con su despistada amiga—. Lo que quiero decir es que Meiling no lo ama; ella está obsesionada con él, igual de obsesionada que cualquier fan, y la prueba la tienes en tus narices: aunque ella sabe que Li-kun no la quiere, ella no ha sabido hacerse a un lado porque es una bruja egoísta.

Sakura no pudo hablar inmediatamente. Una parte en su interior quería reaccionar y decirle a Naoko que Meiling no era esa clase de persona, en tanto que la otra se debatía pensando en que su amigo realmente no amaba a la morena, e incluso una vez le había comentado que tenía una opción para librarse del compromiso, pero al parecer se trataba de algo peor, de manera que no lo hacía. Sin embargo, el chico realmente parecía resignado a su matrimonio como un preso frente a una condena de por vida.

—Sakura-chan: si ellos dos se casan, ambos serán infelices de por vida. ¿Eso es lo que quieres para la persona que amas?

La aludida meneó la cabeza.

—Entonces tienes que hacer algo para impedirlo.

Sakura nuevamente meneó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? —Naoko se desesperaba nuevamente.

—Es demasiado tarde.

—¿Ya están casados?

—No.

—Entonces aún hay tiempo.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —Naoko apretó la mandíbula—. Tú siempre has sido una persona muy positiva que lucha por lo que quiere. ¿Por qué esta vez no? No puedo creer que vayas a quedarte cruzada de brazos mientras el chico que quieres arruina su vida. Debe haber una manera de impedirlo.

Naoko siempre había sido una persona pasional, romántica y directa, pero también muy fantasiosa, pensaba Sakura. Probablemente si ella conociera la situación de Syaoran no diría lo mismo, aunque ciertamente ella misma comenzaba a dudar de muchas cosas. ¿Y si Naoko tenía razón? Pero Syaoran mismo había dicho que no había modo de impedir ese compromiso, de manera que, ¿qué podría hacer alguien como ella al respecto?

—No, no hay manera. Además, yo confío en él, sé que podrá tomar la mejor decisión para su vida.

Naoko se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

—¿Y si yo te dijera que pienso que Li-kun también está enamorado de ti? —soltó de repente, aún de pie, y Sakura retrocedió un paso apartando la mirada hacia otra mesa, viendo que uno de los comensales terminaba su plato.

—Tengo que seguir trabajando.

_**Casa Kinomoto, tiempo presente**_

Sakura siguió inmersa en sus pensamientos al salir de la ducha y vestirse con la ropa de dormir. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y fue recibida nuevamente por Kero, quien había terminado su comida y le esperaba sobre la cama, lamiéndose las patas lánguidamente.

—Ya no sé, Kero. ¿Crees que debí haber hecho algo para impedirlo? —acarició al minino, quien se acurrucó a su lado cuando ella se tiró a la cama.

Pero Syaoran aún no contestaba ni daba señales de vida, así que probablemente ni siquiera se acordaba de ella, o al menos no pensaba en ella de la misma manera en que ella lo hacía con él.

"_¿Y si yo te dijera que pienso que Li-kun también está enamorado de ti?"_

Imposible. Nuevamente sintió sus cálidas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, y lo peor era no saber a ciencia cierta por qué lloraba: por saber que aquel chico estaba arruinando su vida o por saber que su amor no era correspondido. De cualquier forma, ambas eran cosas que ya había sabido de antemano, así que ni siquiera comprendía por qué justamente ahora tenía que llorar por ello. El pecho le laceraba como si un cuchillo se encajara lentamente abriéndose paso hacia su corazón. Su cabeza punzaba y sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

—Estoy confundida. ¿Qué debo hacer Kero? —apretó contra sí al felino, aunque no demasiado fuerte, y optó por llorar contra su pelaje hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p>—Qué extraño —Tomoyo miró el pupitre vacío de su compañera. Las clases habían llegado a su fin y su mejor amiga no había aparecido por ninguna parte.<p>

—Todo el día estuviste mirando esa banca. ¿No piensas que pudo haberse enfermado? —fue repentinamente sorprendida por la voz de Eriol a su lado.

—Siempre que Sakura-chan se enferma me llama antes de clases para avisarme que no vendrá y pedirme que le pase los pendientes para que pueda hacerlos en casa.

—¿Piensas que algo pasó? —Eriol frunció el ceño y como respuesta la joven tomó su móvil y pulsó un par de teclas hasta escuchar el tono de timbrado. Entonces la oyó hablar con su amiga en un tono preocupado. Escuchó apenas a medias, hasta que la chica dijo algo que lo puso sobre alerta:

—¡Te equivocas! Li-kun te quiere más de lo que imaginas. En realidad él fue a China a… —en ese momento tomó el aparato de las manos femeninas y la vio mirarlo como si estuviera loco—. ¿Qué haces? Sakura debe saber lo que Li-kun siente por ella y lo que en realidad está haciendo para liberarse del compromiso con Meiling.

—Buenas tardes Sakura-chan… —habló Eriol alejándose unos pasos de Tomoyo, esquivando los vanos intentos de la chica por recuperar su teléfono—. Sí, la profesora Akane acaba de llevarse a Tomoyo de repente. Creo que pasó algo en el salón del coro y no pudo esperar a que terminara la llamada.

—¡Saku…! —esta vez el llamado de Tomoyo fue acallado por una presta mano de Eriol, quien rápidamente se colocó detrás de ella, cubriendo su boca al mismo tiempo que la inmovilizaba un poco para que ella no siguiera queriendo alcanzar el teléfono.

—Estamos preocupados por ti. Espero que te encuentres bien… —y a la chica no le quedó más opción que escuchar cómo él intercambiaba rápidamente palabras con su amiga para colgar el aparato menos de un minuto después.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le reclamó en cuanto se vio liberada de su mano—. Sakura está deprimida porque piensa que Li-kun sigue comprometido. ¿No entiendes? Imagínate que fueras tú en su lugar y…

—Lo sé, pero creo que eres tú quien no lo entiende —Eriol le devolvió el celular—. Si Syaoran-kun quisiera que ella lo supiera, ya se lo habría dicho, pero por alguna razón no lo ha hecho. Quizá prefiere hacerlo en persona. ¿No te parece que sería mejor que lo supiera directamente de él?

—Pero no puedo verla sufrir así innecesariamente —Tomoyo meneó la cabeza sin dejar de retarlo con la mirada—. Nunca la he visto deprimida, ella no es así. Además, esto es un malentendido ridículo; ambos se quieren y no…

Pese al evidente enfado de su compañera, Eriol tomó el rostro molesto entre sus manos y se permitió disfrutar un par de segundos del suave tacto de sus mejillas, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que la aturdió un instante.

—Me gusta cómo te preocupas por tu amiga. Realmente pierdes la cabeza cuando se trata de defenderla, pero ¿Por qué no dejas que ellos mismos resuelvan lo suyo? Si lo piensas un poco, estoy seguro que comprenderás que no somos las personas indicadas para interferir, y si Syaoran-kun pensó en esperar para contarle todo y confesarse, yo respeto su decisión.

La mirada añil que el varón le devolvía dejó a la joven en un estado de mutismo. Eran palabras que jamás hubiera esperado escuchar de él, aunque por otra parte tampoco podía imaginarse que fuera de otra manera. ¿Era acaso por su característica temple? ¿O quizá formaba parte de la manera en la que el chico siempre miraba un paso más allá que los demás?

Pero la ternura con la que él acariciaba su mejilla y esa casi imperceptible súplica en sus ojos al pedirle que esperara le decían otra cosa: definitivamente se trataba de algo más, algo que formaba parte del verdadero Eriol y que seguramente casi nadie conocía de él:

—Confías en Li-kun —declaró de pronto y le vio sorprenderse un segundo para después sonreír nuevamente—. Él no lo sabe, pero realmente confías en él como si fuera tu amigo. Si él supiera lo que piensas de él, estoy segura de que le resultaría imposible odiarte.

—Si él lo supiera, no habría tenido el valor de liberar a Fuutie de estar conmigo —él se encogió de hombros como si hablaran de grillos y mariposas.

—Aunque haya sido algo planeado y así, debe ser muy difícil ser odiado por alguien a quien respetas tanto.

El brillo en los ojos de amatista cambió totalmente. Era evidente que Tomoyo ya no estaba molesta. Al contrario, a Eriol le pareció reconocer un atisbo de lástima en su mirada.

—No te sientas mal por mí, fue algo que decidí por mi cuenta. Además, si hablamos de cosas difíciles, no se compara con ser odiado por alguien de quien estás enamorado.

El corazón de Tomoyo dejó de latir en ese preciso instante, o al menos eso le pareció, pues sintió un golpe sordo en su pecho y después no pudo percibir nada más. Era como si su cuerpo hubiera desaparecido, pues incluso los músculos dejaron de responderle. ¿Había entendido bien lo que su compañero acababa de decirle? ¿Estaba interpretando correctamente la dulce mirada azur que él le dirigía?

—Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas así, Tomoyo Daidouji —él acercó un poco más su rostro hacia ella y ahora sus pulmones también parecieron paralizarse, pues le resultó imposible seguir respirando.

—¿Sabes por qué entiendo tan bien a Li-kun? —preguntó él y ella no pudo responder una sola palabra—. Porque no me gustaría que nadie más te dijera lo que siento por ti, dulce Tomoyo.

Dulce Tomoyo. Su piel se sintió derretir ante aquel par de palabras. Si no recuperaba control sobre sí misma pronto, terminaría desvaneciéndose allí mismo. Estaba soñando. Seguramente era eso, porque no era algo como lo que había ocurrido aquella vez en casa de Li. No era esa mirada desnuda la que había visto en aquel momento, ni ese suave tacto con un diminuto tremor en la mano masculina. No era el mismo Eriol Hiragizawa.

—Lo siento, suelo dar demasiadas vueltas al asunto aunque sea muy evidente —él se rió de sí mismo—. En fin, la verdad es que te quiero y no puedo esperar a pedirte que seas mi novia. Quizás sería más correcto invitarte a salir y tratar de mostrarte que soy un caballero y así conquistarte, pero dices que te gusta el verdadero yo, y el verdadero yo sólo piensa en besarte en estos momentos —alzó una ceja casi infantil, como un chiquillo al admitir que no ha hecho los deberes escolares.

Hubiera podido brincar de alegría, o lanzarse sobre sus brazos y besarlo en ese mismo instante, pero continuaba de piedra y lo único que atinaba a hacer era sonreír, hasta que consiguió elevar una mano para apartar unos oscuros mechones del apuesto rostro varonil.

—Definitivamente me gusta mucho el verdadero _tú_.

Una lánguida sonrisa traviesa jugueteó en los labios del inglés.

—Excelente —y diciendo esto cerró la distancia entre ellos para encontrar a su compañera en un lento beso.

* * *

><p>—¿Piensas llevar todo eso? —Syaoran contempló a su prima luchando por meter una montaña de cosas a su maleta—. ¿Para qué?<p>

—Son recuerdos para mis amigos. Mira, ésta es para Tomoyo —señaló una delicada blusa de seda china.

—¿Amigos? No sabía que tenías tantos en Japón —Syaoran alzó una ceja divertido—. Y aún me sorprende que te hayas vuelto amiga de Daidouji-san y al mismo tiempo odiaras tanto a Sakura.

—¿Por qué lo dudas? Soy una persona _muy _sociable —recalcó con recelo—. Además, Tomoyo es una buena chica, aunque sea amiga de esa torpe Kinomoto… —rió entre dientes al ver a su primo respingar—. Tranquilo, también llevo algo para Kinomoto. Quiero disculparme con ella por algunas cosas.

—Me alegra que la hayas aceptado finalmente.

—No me quedó otra opción —ella se encogió de hombros—. Y tú, ¿qué le vas a llevar?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Lo he pensado, pero aún no sé qué puedo llevarle.

—¿Bromeas? Nos vamos mañana y… ¿aún no sabes qué le vas a llevar a esa chica? —Meiling lo miró con reproche y le vio negar con la cabeza—. Vas a tener que apurarte, porque si yo fuera ella no te perdonaría que no me trajeras nada. ¿No has hablado con ella? Podrías preguntarle si le interesa algo en especial.

—No. Me escribió un correo el viernes…

—¿El viernes pasado?

—No, el otro viernes, y…

—¿Y no le has contestado?

—No, lo que…

—¿Te escribió un correo hace 10 días y NO le has contestado? —Meiling lo miró como se miraría a un pirómano—. ¿Quieres que te mande al diablo antes de empezar o algo así?

—No. Es sólo que… no sé qué escribirle —se defendió él—. Tengo muchas cosas que decirle, pero preferiría hacerlo en persona.

—Xiao Lang, ella aún piensa que estamos comprometidos. Y no es por querer asustarte, pero Kinomoto es una chica bastante popular entre los hombres. ¿No crees que alguno aprovechará la oportunidad de ver que no estás cerca de ella para adelantarse e invitarla a salir? —entornó los ojos—. No puedo creer que seas tan idiota.

—Gracias, eso definitivamente me hace sentir mejor —bufó él sarcástico.

—Pues el único culpable aquí eres tú si pasa eso —ella se llevó las manos a la cadera—. Así que ahora mismo saldrás a buscarle algo bonito a esa chica y le vas a llamar disculpándote por no haberlo hecho antes.

—Ya te dije que prefiero hacerlo en persona.

—Está bien, haz lo que quieras, pero no vengas a llorarme si cuando regresemos la encuentras saliendo con alguien más, porque no la culparía si lo hiciera.

—¿Crees que…?

—No lo sé, Kinomoto es demasiado extraña y probablemente prefiera abrazar a un oso de felpa que estar con algún chico, pero sólo te estoy advirtiendo lo que puede ocurrir —su mirada escarlata destelló con la característica firmeza de la china y Syaoran se despidió de ella, quedando un momento en el pasillo antes de poder elegir alguna dirección. ¿Realmente había sido tan desconsiderado con los sentimientos de Sakura al no haberse comunicado con ella para nada? Pero no era que no lo hubiera intentado, sino que no tenía idea de qué escribirle cada vez que se sentaba frente al teclado. Había tantas cosas que contarle y confesarle, que simplemente no se sentía bien haciéndolo por escrito. Quería ver sus ojos al decirle que no había dejado de pensar en ella cada día estando en China, y contarle cómo el sólo recuerdo de su sonrisa le había animado a superar las duras pruebas que había tenido que enfrentar prácticamente segundo a segundo para poder realizar lo que se había propuesto: tomar el liderazgo de la familia y retar a los ancianos al anular los matrimonios arreglados.

Y ahora Meiling había planteado una situación que no se había atrevido siquiera a imaginar: ¿qué pasaría si al regresar encontrara a Sakura con otra persona? O si ella sólo lo viera como a un buen amigo. Después de todo, su prima insistía en que él era correspondido por la japonesa, pero nadie podía asegurarle que así fuera. Simplemente había creído tontamente las palabras de Meiling sin pensar que todo pudiera ser un error.

Pero era muy tarde: él sabía que estaba enamorado y no había dejado de imaginarse en su regreso a Japón y el momento en que le confesaría su amor a su compañera. Ahora quizá había llegado la hora de pensar en un plan B: el rechazo.

—Ouch… —Syaoran se mordió el labio al sentir una punzada en su pecho.

* * *

><p>Las cosas habían continuado su curso durante los últimos días. Poco a poco había aprendido a calmar sus emociones, e incluso comenzaba a convencerse de que todo estaría bien de alguna manera. Debía mantenerse positiva y no permitirse caer nuevamente. Nunca había faltado a clase por una depresión, como había sucedido la semana anterior, y eso había sonado una alarma en su cabeza: no podía seguir hundiéndose así por un corazón roto. Después de todo, no era la primera persona en el mundo que sufría por amor ni sería la última, así que debía aprender a vivir con ello.<p>

Aunque una cosa sí seguía preocupándole: pensar en Syaoran dirigiendo su vida hacia el camino de la infelicidad. Y no sólo por él, sino por Meiling. Si se ponía en los zapatos de la china, ¿cómo se sentiría vivir con alguien a quien amas sin ser correspondido? Aunque, por otra parte, ambos eran personas muy valiosas, y quizá, sólo quizá, encontrarían la manera de ser felices juntos.

Éstos y más pensamientos cruzaban la cabeza de Sakura Kinomoto mientras se preparaba una vez más para convertirse en el apuesto (y ligeramente afeminado) Akira Yamamoto. El día de escuela había terminado y todo transcurría como de costumbre. Realmente poco importaba si ella se sentía bien o no: el mundo no se detendría.

—Listo, estás perfecta —Tomoyo le pasó las gafas para completar el disfraz y la contemplaba minuciosamente—, aunque sigue faltando esa bella sonrisa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Sakura con un suspiro—. Pero no te preocupes, poco a poco regresaré a ser la misma de siempre.

—Yo también creo que lo harás —una extraña risita surgió de su amiga—… y muy pronto.

—Tomoyo, deja de pensar en eso: Syaoran-kun ahora está formalmente comprometido, y estoy decidida a olvidarme de él —contempló a la morena con una expresión seria, pero la otra meneó la cabeza.

—Te conozco, Sakura-chan, y no podrás hacerlo tan fácilmente.

Sakura dejó caer un poco la cabeza.

—Esperaba un poco más apoyo de tu parte. ¿No se supone que eres mi amiga?

—Sí, y debería decirte que no te preocupes, porque hay millones de hombres allá afuera que matarían por estar contigo —rió Tomoyo—, pero no lo voy a hacer. Sinceramente no creo que encontrarás a un chico como Li-kun tan fácilmente.

—Está bien —Sakura tomó su maletín y se preparó para marcharse. Tomoyo comprendió que había tocado una fibra muy sensible y que realmente no se suponía que debía decir algo así. Le dolía ver sufrir a su amiga, pero Eriol le había hecho prometer que no diría nada, así que debía intentar mantenerse un poco al margen.

—Sakura-chan —la llamó—. Por favor, confía en Li-kun. Sólo falta un día, y estoy segura que tendrá un montón de cosas que decirte.

—Claro que confío en él —la respuesta de su amiga la sorprendió—, por eso sé que no debo interferir en su vida. No importa cómo me sienta ni lo que piense al respecto, he decidido que respetaré lo que él considere mejor. Así que mañana, en cuanto lo vea, no permitiré que sepa que he llorado por él, y lo primero que haré será felicitarlo por su compromiso. Si él se lo propone, sé que todo estará bien, esté con quien esté.

—¿Quiere decir que te vas a rendir?

—No —Sakura miró su reloj y abrió la puerta hacia el pasillo—. Quiere decir que quiero verlo feliz, no importa si es con alguien más.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Sei Shônagon. <strong>Autora del libro Makura no Sôshi (alrededor de 1000 d.C.), un clásico de la literatura japonesa, escrito a modo de diario por una joven que formaba parte de la servidumbre de la emperatriz Sadako.

_**Notas de la autora. **__Bueno, quizás esperaban mucho más en este capítulo, pero la verdad es que éste es prácticamente un capítulo transitorio entre el tremendo clímax del pasado y lo que será el capítulo final. Recuerden que es una trama ligera, así que tampoco puedo hacer un clímax tan dramático, jeje (claro, matar y revivir a Yelan Li no tiene drama alguno…). En fin, lamento decepcionarlos si es que lo hice, y espero que el capítulo final vaya a resultar de su agrado, pues tengo bastantes escenitas "agradables" preparadas para éste. _

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por el impresionante apoyo que he recibido en el último mes y medio, pues las situaciones que he pasado no han sido fáciles. Nada del otro mundo, aunque probablemente podría escribir un fic de esto. Lamento muchísimo la demora y terminaré cuanto antes el próximo capítulo para no hacerles esperar como en esta ocasión. En verdad, su apoyo (para quienes me siguen por Facebook y se enteraron de todo) es algo que nunca olvidaré y me ayudó a levantarme en momentos en que me sentía caer, además de inspirarme a continuar. Por cierto, si hubiera escrito este capítulo en esos momentos creo que hubiera hecho a todas llorar en las escenas de Sakura, así que me alegro no haberlo hecho, porque tampoco es mi propósito hacer que se corten las venas, jaja._

_Disculpen por no haber respondido aún a sus reviews. Apenas este fin de semana salí de vacaciones y me la he pasado entre navidad y escribiendo, y entre asuntos personales, trámites para la maestría, cursos de buceo y el trabajo no he tenido oportunidad de responder (como no la tuve de escribir), pero nunca dejo de leer sus comentarios, así que no duden en hacérmelos llegar si les gustó o disgustó algo del capítulo. Cualquier crítica es siempre bien recibida._

_¡Feliz Navidad!_


	20. Reencuentros

**Capítulo 20**

**Reencuentros**

Se rascó nerviosamente el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha. Esa noche prácticamente no había podido dormir, aunque no sentía sueño alguno ni cansancio; tal era su estado de agitación. Incluso resultaba casi un espectáculo encontrarla desde tan temprano ocupando su lugar en el aula, siendo que normalmente era la última en llegar, muchas veces incluso después que el profesor.

—¿Nerviosa? —saltó en su lugar al escuchar la voz de Tomoyo a su lado y la contempló con ojos desorbitados. No iba a negarlo, pues sería inútil, así que dejó que su amiga soltara una risita y se sentara cerca de ella.

—Anoche estuve practicando frente al espejo como un millón de diálogos, pensando en lo que le diría… —confesó tímidamente y con las mejillas arreboladas, sabiendo que no tenía que aclarar a quién se refería—, pero sé que en el momento en que lo vea me quedaré con la mente en blanco.

—¡Oh, tan bonitas que eran tus uñas! —Tomoyo miró con pesar las finas manos de su compañera como si ésta no acabara de decir palabra alguna—. ¿Por qué te las comiste?

—Lo que debería sorprenderte es que no me coma las de los pies también —suspiró Sakura y su mejor amiga sonrió finalmente tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. Sakura sabía que no había tratado de burlarse de ella, sino de hacer el momento aún más ligero, aunque sin obtener los mejores resultados, así que ahora optaba por tratar de animarla mostrándole su apoyo.

—Ten un poco de fe. Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien.

—No sé cómo —Sakura se encogió de hombros. No le gustaba ser pesimista, pero había descubierto que en los últimos días le resultaba prácticamente imposible no serlo.

—Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Digamos que mi sexto sentido me lo dice —le guiñó un ojo y en ese instante la puerta se abrió. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban ya en el interior y al escuchar una exclamación por parte de una de las chicas ambas se volvieron para encontrarse con alguien a quien no veían hacía más de dos semanas.

—¡Meiling! —Sakura se puso de pie involuntariamente y de la misma manera hurgó con su mirada alrededor de la recién llegada, esperando encontrar a quien regularmente entraba acompañándola. La china fue rodeada por varios de sus compañeros y comenzó a repartir rápidamente algunas anécdotas aquí y allá, contestando algunas preguntas de los más curiosos y lanzando miradas de vez en vez hacia las dos amigas que continuaban en su lugar, observándola en atónito silencio.

Pero los ojos esmeraldas no podían evitar trazar un errático recorrido entre la morena y la puerta vacía, por donde no llegó nadie más, o al menos no aquel poseedor de ojos profundos y oscuros.

—¿Syaoran-kun…?

* * *

><p>Las horas habían pasado muy lentamente desde la primera clase hasta la hora de receso, o acaso era el hecho de regresar a clases después de esos ajetreados días que había pasado en China; daba igual, pensó Meiling mientras bostezaba recargada contra una de las paredes del tercer piso. Comenzaba a impacientarse al estar viendo a los demás estudiantes desfilar interminablemente frente a sus ojos, sin que apareciera el verdadero culpable de que ella se encontrara ahí, hasta que finalmente lo vio caminando por el pasillo justamente hacia ella. El joven, que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, de repente levantó la cabeza y se detuvo al darse cuenta de su presencia.<p>

—Ya era hora de que aparecieras —bufó ella como si no llevara dos semanas sin verlo—. Con lo desesperado y troglodita que eres, creí que serías el primero en salir corriendo del salón para ir a comprar algo de comer a la cafetería.

Takumi no contestó inmediatamente. En lugar de eso, continuó caminando sin apartar la mirada hasta llegar cerca de ella, momento en que levantó una pequeña caja que traía consigo.

—Hoy traje mi propio almuerzo, así que no llevo ninguna prisa —habló con gesto serio y difícil de interpretar—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No es obvio? —la china se encogió de hombros—. Ya regresé.

—Ah… —Takumi alzó ambas cejas sin mucho entusiasmo—. Finalmente atrapaste a tu primo en su compromiso irrompible. Supongo que querrás que te felicite por ello y les deseé muchos hijos, amor, blah-blah-blah…

—No es necesario que seas tan sarcástico —Meiling se cruzó de brazos—. Para tu información, Xiao Lang y yo cancelamos nuestro compromiso. Ahora él es libre de quedarse con su adorada Kinomoto.

El impacto que la noticia causó en Takumi era tan palpable e impresionante que Meiling decidió no perderse ni un milisegundo de él, grabando para siempre en su memoria la sorpresa y el desconcierto que dominaban el rostro del apuesto muchacho.

'_Ojalá hubiera traído una cámara…'_

—Pe… tú… —intentó hablar en un gigantesco esfuerzo—, él… yo creí… ¿por qué?

Era difícil no soltar una carcajada, en verdad que lo era, pero Meiling decidió que valdría la pena aguantarse un poco.

—No estamos hechos el uno para el otro, eso es todo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que eso es todo? —Takumi finalmente pudo unir dos palabras y lo hizo casi gritando—. Hace dos semanas hubieras estado dispuesta a matar con tal de quedarte con el idiota de tu primo ¿y ahora me dices que no eran el uno para el otro… y ya?

La china le apuntó con un dedo amenazador.

—Ya no será mi prometido, pero sigue siendo mi familia, así que no te permito llamarle idiota.

—Al menos esta vez no me golpeaste —Takumi suspiró y en seguida su rostro se tornó colorado—. Dime, ¿fue por lo que te…?

—No cancelé mi compromiso por lo que me dijiste, así que no te creas la gran cosa —igualmente roja como la grana, Meiling gruñó y desvió la mirada—. No es como si fuera a renunciar a Xiao Lang para quedarme con un cabeza-hueca y enclenque que no puede hacer nada bien, así que no te hagas ilusiones.

—¿Lo dices porque te dije que me gustas? —Takumi igualmente desvió la mirada—, pues lamento informarte que quien está equivocada eres tú, niñita. No creas que todo el mundo está dispuesto a ponerse a tus pies sólo porque tienes una linda cara y un cabello sedoso. En realidad, tendría que estar loco para…

—Tengo hambre y no traigo mi almuerzo, así que voy a la cafetería —rugió Meiling colocando los ojos en blanco y andando unos pasos como si el otro no estuviera hablándole a ella—. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado parloteando solo, o piensas venir?

Gracias al cielo que lo había interrumpido, pensó Takumi, porque no tenía idea de cómo continuar esa tontería, así que la alcanzó rápidamente y levantó nuevamente la caja que llevaba consigo para mostrarla a su amiga.

—Traigo bastante comida hoy. Si quieres, podemos compartirla —sonrió tratando de restarle importancia al asunto y el color de la china se encendió aún más ante el gesto.

—Está bien… —desvió la mirada y aceleró el paso—, sólo porque a la cafetería ya debe estar muy llena en este momento, ¡y es tu culpa por haber tardado tanto! Así que…

—Si te callas, te dejo comer todo el gyoza —una sonrisa perezosa apareció en el apuesto rostro del mayor y la joven tuvo que apretar con fuerza los labios y morderse los carrillos para no quedarse con la boca abierta. ¡Odiaba que se viera tan bien cuando sonreía así! Pero lo que más odiaba era que conociera tan bien su debilidad por ese platillo en especial, así que continuó andando a su lado desviando por enésima vez la mirada para no toparse con esos ojos risueños que (sabía) estaban posados sobre su persona.

'_Idiota…'_

—Te ves muy linda haciendo pucheros…

'_¡No me hagas responderte!' _apretó un puño y ambos descendieron por las escaleras. Meiling tuvo que luchar por convencerse de que el acelerado latir de su corazón se debía a los corajes que la presencia de ese tipo le ocasionaban, además de la ansiedad de saber que iba a comer gyoza.

* * *

><p>Si en la mañana parecía una hoja al viento, ahora se sentía como una auténtica gelatina en medio de un terremoto. Lo único que lamentaba era no tener más uñas que comerse, al menos en las manos, y aunque sentía náuseas tampoco podía salir corriendo al baño más próximo, pues debía permanecer ahí hasta que llegara el último profesor del día, además del momento que más había temido: su presentación del proyecto de física.<p>

Y la silla de Syaoran Li seguía vacía…

'_¿Por qué no ha llegado?' _sus esperanzas de verlo ese día se desvanecían a cada minuto que pasaba. Las clases terminaban y aún no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Meiling, quien incluso en el receso se había escabullido rápidamente del salón, dejándola sin posibilidades de informarse sobre el paradero de Syaoran. Yamazaki tampoco parecía tener idea de por qué su mejor amigo no aparecía aún, haciendo que la castaña comenzara a temerse lo peor: ¿Acaso él se había quedado en China? No quería ni pensarlo, pero un dolor acuciante en su pecho le hacía pensar que bien podría ser así.

—Parece que Li-kun no vendrá hoy —escuchó a Tomoyo cerca de ella y cerró los ojos bajando la cabeza—. Quizá sería mejor que hablaras con el profesor y le preguntaras si es posible posponer la presentación hasta que Li-kun pueda venir.

Era razonable y eso no sorprendió a Sakura. Tomoyo siempre había sabido manejar las cosas mucho mejor que ella. No obstante, la castaña meneó la cabeza negativamente y comenzó a sacar de su maletín un poco de material de apoyo que ella y Syaoran habían planeado para ejemplificar mejor algunos aspectos.

—¿Sakura-chan?

—Syaoran-kun prometió que vendría hoy —sonrió, no supo si para dar más confianza a su amiga o a sí misma—, así que llegará y yo debo estar lista porque hemos trabajado muy duro en esto.

La joven china que trataba de ponerse al corriente en algunos deberes con ayuda de Rika alzó ligeramente la cabeza y lanzó una mirada de soslayo a la ojiverde, no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Sin darse cuenta de ello, un pensamiento rápido cruzo por su cabeza ofuscando la atención que intentaba prestar a su compañera:

'_¿Dónde diablos estás Xiao Lang? Dijiste que te apresurarías…' _pero en ese instante la puerta del salón se abrió y rápidamente vislumbró el semblante familiar de su primo, quien entró a paso tranquilo al lugar, aunque Meiling alcanzó a divisar su rostro ligeramente perlado por el sudor y una tenue agitación en su pecho. Supo que Syaoran había tenido que correr escaleras arriba.

—¡Syaoran-kun! —el salón quedó en silencio ante el clamor de Sakura y todas las miradas se posaron en ella, quien al instante quiso sumirse bajo tierra y desaparecer para siempre. Precisamente lo último que hubiera querido sería llamar la atención. Había practicado una y otra vez, interminablemente, y sin embargo… bueno, el resultado ya se lo había temido.

Afortunadamente la siguiente persona en entrar al salón fue el profesor, por lo que la clase quedó sumida en silencio y Syaoran se dirigió rápidamente a su banca sin poder evitar una furtiva mirada a Sakura, quien le devolvió una tímida sonrisa. Entonces el profesor llamó al frente a los dos alumnos que habrían de hacer su presentación oral y ambos respondieron caminando hacia el lugar. Syaoran se unió rápidamente a Sakura para ayudarla con el material de apoyo que habían preparado.

—Lamento haber llegado tarde —le comentó en un susurro—. Tuve algunos problemas con…

—Descuida. Sabía que llegarías —ella sonrió haciendo el tema a un lado—. Lo prometiste, así que lo sabía.

El tiempo se detuvo por un instante para el chino al recibir aquella sonrisa, que no podía venir de una criatura que no fuera un ángel, o al menos así le pareció: un ángel con ojos de la más brillante esmeralda y cabellos tejidos con los rayos del sol. Esa expresión inocente e infantil, dulce como la miel y estimulante como el café. Quizá habían pasado dos semanas desde que no había visto algo así, pero al recordar lo hermosa que se veía con aquel gesto le parecieron dos siglos de cavernas.

—¿Syaoran-kun? —tuvo que parpadear al escuchar su nombre en esa voz embriagante y supo que tenía que poner pies en la tierra o terminaría por perderse.

—Lo siento, es sólo que… —se rindió y devolvió la sonrisa a la chica—. Gracias… por confiar en mí.

'_Respira, Sakura, respira…' _tuvo que recordarse la castaña al ver su expresión y abrió la boca, pues por un momento le pareció olvidar cómo inhalar por la nariz, así que bajó la mirada al piso y respiró profundamente por la boca cuatro veces. El cuerpo le temblaba y un hormigueo casi doloroso se extendía por todo su cuerpo hasta su garganta, cerrándola, asfixiándola.

Procurando pasar la vista hacia sus compañeros de clase para distraerse y no mirar más a su buen amigo, se encontró de repente con los ojos color escarlata de Meiling, quien la escrutaba detenidamente desde su posición, con una expresión ilegible en su rostro. Esto la ayudó a regresar a la realidad, a saber que no tenía por qué ponerse nerviosa, pues para ella ya no había _nada _que perder.

Tragándose el dolor con un poco de saliva, Sakura se irguió en su lugar y enfrentó a sus compañeros, volteando hacia el castaño únicamente para dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa (que le costó casi el alma) y asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

Claro que estaría bien, se recordó, porque ella estaría ahí siempre para ser su amiga, para apoyarlo cuando él así lo necesitara (aún si el orgulloso Syaoran se negaba a aceptarlo), para ser fuerte cuando tuviera que serlo, a partir de ahora:

—Buenas tardes —saludó a sus compañeros con afabilidad, con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos—, a continuación, mi compañero Syaoran Li y yo, Sakura Kinomoto, les hablaremos sobre un tema del que mucho se comenta en los medios últimamente: las Energías Renovables…

* * *

><p>—¿Y bien? —aquella voz le sobresaltó justo cuando se preparaba para entrar a la sala de entrenamiento del club de karate—, ¿Qué te dijo?<p>

Syaoran se viró rápidamente para encontrarse frente a frente con su prima, quien permanecía en esos momentos de pie detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada desafiante.

—¿Qué me dijo… _quién_?

La china entornó los ojos al cielo y soltó un bufido.

—¿De quién más puedo hablar? ¡De Kinomoto, por supuesto! ¿Crees que no los vi hablando después de clases?

—Pues… —el chico titubeó—, estuvo muy nerviosa antes de la exposición, así que le dije que lo había hecho muy bien y me comentó que en las últimas dos semanas había estado estudiando el tema por las noches, después de trabajar, así que…

—Xiao Lang… —Meiling lo interrumpió con un resoplido—, no me digas que no hicieron más que hablar sobre la condenada presentación de física.

—Pues… —él lo pensó un poco—, le pedí que me pasara algunas de sus notas sobre lo que vieron en estas semanas y…

—No me digas —la chica prácticamente lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿No le dijiste que te gusta? ¿No le dijiste _nada_?

Finalmente él suspiró y se rindió ante lo evidente, bajando los hombros y negando con la cabeza, acto que casi ocasionó un ataque de histeria en su pariente, quien se apretó los brazos con ambas manos para evitar hacer lo mismo con el cuello del muchacho y zarandearlo hasta sacarle los ojos.

—¿Y se puede saber qué demonios estás esperando?

Syaoran se llevó una mano a la alborotada melena y la pasó descuidadamente entre sus cabellos sin darse cuenta que sólo lograba despeinarse aún más. Suspiró nuevamente.

—No lo sé, cada día que estuve en Hong Kong no hice más que pensar en ella y en lo que le diría cuando la viera, pero ahora que la vi de frente, de repente descubrí que...

—Que su amistad es muy valiosa como para arriesgarte a que algo falle entre ustedes —terminó Meiling por él con el mismo tono enfadado de antes—. ¿Por qué todo el mundo sale con la misma tontería? Es la excusa más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida, ¿y sabes qué es lo peor? ¡Que la oigo todo el tiempo! —alzó los brazos, exasperada—. Aquí y allá, los chicos, las chicas, ¡Todo el mundo lo dice! "Es que no quiero perder su amistad", "¿Y qué tal si me rechaza?", blah blah blah…

—¿Y no crees que si la escuchas tan seguido es por algo? —ahora el chico comenzaba a molestarse por la fría actitud de su prima—. Tú misma me dijiste que Sakura bien podría no sentir lo mismo que yo, y no estoy dispuesto a perder su…

—Xiao Lang —Meiling volvió a mirarlo con esos flameantes ojos escarlatas que sólo ella parecía tener—. ¿Puedo recordarte algo? Detuviste el corazón de tu madre con un movimiento de una sola de tus manos, la dejaste en muerte clínica durante cinco minutos frente a toda tu familia y después la trajiste de vuelta a la vida con sólo dos dedos. En otras palabras, mataste y reviviste a tu madre… ¡A tu madre! Para obtener tanto tu libertad como la de tu hermana. Enfrentaste y aboliste una tradición milenaria en tu familia y has tomado el cargo de Jefe del Clan, como lo prometiste a tu padre. Así que… no me digas que no eres capaz de tomar el riesgo de sufrir un rechazo amoroso ahora. Después de todo, es parte de la libertad que elegiste y por la que lo arriesgaste todo.

El muchacho quedó de pie en su lugar contemplando a su prima, repitiendo sus palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza, sabiendo que nada podría hacer para desmentirlas, pues eran tan ciertas como el hecho de que estaba vivo, y no pudo evitar recordar lo dicho por su estimado maestro un par de semanas atrás:

"_Sabía que esa chica algún día encontraría la verdad en su interior."_

Y ahora era el turno de que él hiciera lo mismo.

* * *

><p>—No pareces sorprendida por lo que te acabo de decir —Fuutie contempló con curiosidad a la otra joven con la que tomaba un café a escasas calles de su lugar de trabajo. La jornada había terminado, así que ambas decidieron detenerse un momento en el lugar para ponerse al día.<p>

—Bueno, conociendo a Eriol-kun no me parece tan extraño lo que me has dicho —Nakuru se encogió de hombros casualmente y notó la mirada perspicaz que la otra le dirigía—. Está bien, la semana pasada fui a visitarlo al enterarme que no había ido al sepelio de mi tío —al tocar el tema su gesto se volvió automáticamente serio y lo mismo sucedió con la china—. Charlamos durante un buen rato, pero Eriol no quería hablar sobre su padre, así que prefirió contarme sobre ustedes dos.

—¿Él te habló sobre el trato? —Fuutie no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—No. Sólo me comentó que te habías marchado a China para cancelar el compromiso, y parecía muy satisfecho con eso, así que me imaginé que debía haber algo detrás de eso. Tratándose de él, incluso llegué a pensar que podía ser alguno de sus extraños planes… y veo que no me equivoqué —la japonesa emitió una diminuta sonrisa—. Ese niño nunca va a cambiar.

—Creo que tienes razón —admitió Fuutie—. En fin, eso es lo que pasó en China: el compromiso de Xiao Lang terminó, mi compromiso terminó, y ahora ambos somos libres.

—Pero no me has dicho por qué estaban comprometidos tú y Eriol-kun en un principio —insistió Nakuru en el tema, pero la otra simplemente se sonrió.

—Ésa es una larga historia.

—¿Y cómo le hicieron para romper sus compromisos tu hermano y tú?

—Syaoran fue el que hizo prácticamente todo, pero ésa es una historia aún más larga —y que definitivamente nunca le diría, pensó Fuutie. Nakuru bufó y estaba próxima a insistir, por lo que Fuutie se adelantó—. ¿Y tú? Dijiste que había algo muy importante que querías decirme.

—¡Oh, sí! Y… —pero Nakuru se interrumpió al mirar hacia el exterior y una sonrisa maliciosa se abrió paso en sus labios—. ¿Qué te parece si mejor te lo muestro? —dicho esto, tomó la mano de su sorprendida amiga y la arrastró consigo afuera del local sin mayor demora, habiendo pagado ambos cafés de antemano.

—¿Ahora a dónde…? —pero Fuutie no necesitó terminar su pregunta al encontrar en la calle al objeto de observación de Nakuru: un alto y sensual moreno que pasaba por la acera de enfrente acompañando por su gentil amigo de cabellos cenizos.

—¡Touya-kun! —ante el grito de Nakuru ambos hombres se viraron y detuvieron su marcha. La chica tuvo que esperar unos segundos a que pasaran unos autos antes de poder cruzar la calle, hasta que finalmente llegaron con los dos sujetos.

—Buenas tar… —el saludo de Fuutie hacia Touya fue cortado de golpe cuando la mujer a su lado brincó sobre el hombre y le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios, dejando a la china con la boca abierta, aunque lo que más le impactó fue que Touya no hiciera esfuerzos en apartarse y, al contrario, sujetara con ambas manos la cintura de la mujer para evitar que ésta regresara al suelo.

—Cierto, no estabas aquí cuando pasó —Yukito sonrió a la atónita mujer—. Yo también me sorprendí mucho al inicio, y no porque no lo esperara, sino porque pensé que Touya tardaría más en admitirlo. Es bastante terco cuando se lo propone.

—Hey… —el aludido finalmente se separó del beso de su novia y la dejó bajar a la banqueta, manteniéndola sujeta con un brazo en la cintura femenina—, deja de hablar como si no estuviera aquí escuchándote.

—¿Qué te parece mi noticia? —Nakuru destellaba alegría sin soltarse del moreno y guiñó un ojo a su amiga—. Te dije que algún día se rendiría.

—¡Vaya…! —Fuutie finalmente pudo articular palabra—, increíble.

—Así que ahora sólo faltas tú. ¿No, Yukito? —Nakuru le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que la otra se tornara color grana. Instantáneamente Fuutie tomó a su amiga de un brazo y la apartó unos metros.

—¿Qué te pasa? —recriminó y su mano temblaba sin dejar de sostener la de la otra—. ¿Por qué dices eso frente a él?

—Bueno, sólo pensaba que ahora no tienes ningún impedimento para estar con la persona que te…

—¡Baja la voz! —susurró Fuutie y la otra entornó los ojos, pero la imitó.

—… La persona que te gusta, ¿No sería bueno que le dieras el sí de una vez? —comentó Nakuru como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo—. ¿O piensas hacerlo esperar una eternidad?

—Pe-pe-pero… ¿Te has vuelto loca? —Fuutie lanzó una mirada fugaz a Yukito, quien conversaba tranquilamente con su amigo y al sentir sus ojos sobre él le dirigió una tierna sonrisa, ajeno a la plática de ambas mujeres.

—No, ¿qué tiene de malo? Ya no estás comprometida con Eriol y te mueres por estar con Yukito y él contigo. Entonces, ¿quién es la loca aquí?

Fuutie se descubrió sin palabras y con un nudo en la garganta, nerviosa como un acusado frente a un jurado.

—Esto no es justo.

—Te diré lo que no es justo —Nakuru la señaló con un dedo y luego a Yukito, quien continuaba hablando con Touya—; que tengas a ese pobre hombre esperando innecesariamente. ¿No tienes piedad de él?

—Nakuru… —imploró Fuutie—, ¿qué es lo que esperas que haga?

—No lo sé —con una sonrisa maliciosa, Nakuru se cruzó de brazos—, pero tienes treinta segundos para hacerlo, o se lo diré yo misma.

—¿Qué? —Fuutie la miró con ojos desorbitados—. No-no… ¡no puedes hacer eso!

—¿Por qué no? —Nakuru alzó inocentemente ambas cejas—. Te quedan veinte.

—¡Porque no! Eso es algo que debo de pensar, y planear bien, y… —Fuutie palideció—, ¡y no pienso hacerlo frente a Touya-san!

—Diez, nueve, ocho… No necesitas gran ciencia, cinco, cuatro, tres…

—¡Está bien, está bien! Pero detente —Fuutie tomó aire rápidamente y se viró hacia ambos hombres, caminando los pasos que las separaban de ellos.

—Touya y yo estábamos pensando en ir al restaurante italiano que está cerca del parque a cenar pizza. ¿No les gustaría unirse a nosotros? —Yukito le sonrió igual que siempre, aunque no tenía idea de que la chica tenía demasiadas palabras en su cabeza como para poder escucharle.

'_¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo?' _Fuutie miró de reojo a su amiga, quien alzó una ceja de advertencia y señaló a su reloj de pulsera, _'¡Auxilio!'_

"_No necesitas gran ciencia"_

'_Está bien'_, pasando saliva, la chica se dirigió a Touya y le pasó el vaso de café que aún tenía en una mano—. Disculpa, ¿podrías sostenerme esto un momento?

Extrañado, el moreno aceptó y tomó el vaso, y una vez que la chica tuvo ambas manos libres las usó para enmarcar con ellas el rostro del joven Tsukishiro, quien se extrañó al sentir los dedos temblorosos en sus mejillas.

—¿Estás bien?

Incapaz de responder, la joven asintió brevemente y pasó nuevamente saliva antes de alzarse de puntitas y estirarse hasta alcanzar los labios del varón con los suyos, sintiéndolo tensarse durante breves instantes hasta que finalmente una mano gentil se posó en su hombro y la acercó un poco más a él. Al percibir esto, Fuutie no pudo evitar suspirar en su beso, aliviada.

Cuando se separaron, la sonrisa de Yukito no podía ser mayor y el sonrojo de la mujer cedió paso a una expresión de tímida pero auténtica alegría, quedando ambos contemplándose durante largos instantes sin atreverse a romper el silencio que continuaba uniéndolos en un bello instante.

—¿No piensan decir nada? —la voz que irrumpió en el silencio fue la de Nakuru. Prácticamente habían olvidado la presencia de la otra pareja. Instantáneamente Fuutie volvió a ponerse colorada y el mismo Yukito no pudo evitar un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy maravillado —confesó alegremente el ayudante de chef haciendo reír a la prima de Eriol.

—Quizá sería mejor que los dejemos solos un rato —sugirió Touya.

—Voto por eso. Además, tengo un festín preparado para ti esta noche —Nakuru guiñó un ojo a su novio.

—¿En serio? No me dijiste nada. Creí que querrías pizza también.

—No me refería a un festín de comida, cariño —la mirada de la chica se tornó sugerente y el trigueño no consiguió ocultar aturdimiento, sujetándola nuevamente de la cintura y apresurándose a despedirse del otro par.

—Con su permiso. ¿Les importa si nos retiramos ya? Lo siento Yuki, había olvidado que… Olvídalo, ya sabes que no puedo mentirte —meneó la cabeza—. Hasta luego.

Yukito y Fuutie los vieron marcharse rápidamente y no pudieron fingir que no habían entendido a qué se referían los otros dos, así que pasaron varios segundos antes de que pudieran regresar a lo suyo.

—No soy tan sensual como Nakuru —habló finalmente ella.

—No espero que lo seas —él le tomó una mano y haló suavemente de ella para invitarla a caminar a su lado, en dirección contraria a la que habían tomado los otros dos—. Yo no soy tan… "genial" y varonil como Touya. Incluso varias veces me han preguntado si soy gay.

—Sé que no lo eres —ella rió al escuchar semejante confesión—, y creo que te querría aunque lo fueras.

—Entonces creo que dejaría de serlo sólo para poder volver a hacer esto —el varón detuvo su paso y se inclinó nuevamente hacia ella para encontrar una vez más sus labios, esta vez sin hesitaciones ni temores. Un beso dulce y largamente esperado.

* * *

><p>—¡Muchas gracias por tu trabajo el día de hoy! —escuchó decir a Yuta al cruzar la puerta del restaurante. Había sido un día agotador, en todos los sentidos, de manera que lo único que podía imaginarse era caminar sin prisas a casa, deshacerse del disfraz de Akira y meterse en una deliciosa ducha tibia antes de ir a dormir. Ni siquiera tenía hambre, así que se dirigiría directamente a la cama, aunque con mucha razón sospechaba que, al igual que ayer, le costaría un excesivo trabajo conciliar el sueño con la amalgama de emociones que bullía en su interior.<p>

Su propio suspiro la acompañó mientras comenzaba a andar en dirección a su casa, y todo iba realmente bien hasta que un escalofrío trepó a su espalda al sentir repentinamente una presencia a su lado.

—Hola —brincó en su lugar y lanzó un grito pegándose hacia la pared, todo en el mismo segundo. La noche aún no caía, pero la imaginación de Sakura era amplia, por lo que aquella presencia podría ser cualquier cosa: desde un ladrón hasta el fantasma de algún antepasado.

—Tranquila, sólo soy yo —rió Syaoran y el corazón de la chica volvió a su lugar. Efectivamente, era su compañero sin mayor arma que su maletín escolar.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —se llevó una mano al pecho—. Oh, espera… ¿venías por comida? Acabamos de cerrar —se lamentó—, aunque podría traerte algo de lo que queda. Yuta dijo que hoy tenía visitas en casa y llevaría lo que quedara, pero si le pido…

—Estoy bien, no es comida lo que quiero —sonrió Syaoran al darse cuenta que Sakura comenzaba a balbucear sinsentidos.

—¿No? —parpadeó ella—. Entonces…

—Yo… —él se metió las manos a los bolsillos—, quisiera hablar contigo. ¿Te molesta si te acompaño a casa?

Sintiendo repentinamente que todo el cansancio desaparecía, la otra asintió y ambos comenzaron a andar juntos en un reflexivo silencio. Cualquiera pensaría que la intención de platicar había desaparecido por completo, hasta que el chino nuevamente habló:

—Primero que nada, disculpa que no te haya escrito ni llamado mientras estuve en Hong Kong. Lo intenté un par de veces, pero nunca supe qué contar.

—Descuida, no tienes por qué disculparte —Sakura pasó saliva pugnando por continuar sonriendo y no dejarle saber que precisamente su falta de respuesta había provocado lágrimas que ella nunca imaginó.

—Claro que sí. En realidad, leí tu correo en un momento crucial y darme cuenta de que había alguien que confiaba en mí me ayudó a resolverlo, así que lo más correcto hubiera sido al menos responderte.

—No te preocupes —esa sonrisa exagerada comenzaba a lacerarle las mejillas—. No se trata de hacer lo correcto, sino lo que tú quieras y tengas ganas de hacer.

El problema era que lo que él quería y tenía _muchas _ganas de hacer era probar esos suaves labios, así que Syaoran optó por cambiar el tema.

—Te traje algo —comentó como por casualidad y vio que a ella se le iluminaban los ojos. Era extraño pensó, porque a pesar de que había estado sonriendo antes apenas ahora veía sus ojos brillar—. No sé si es un buen recuerdo, pero… —hurgó entre sus bolsillos y sacó una diminuta cajita de regalo que entregó a su amiga, instándola a abrirla, cosa que ella no tardó en lograr.

—¡Wow! —el rostro femenino se iluminó como si acabara de encontrar un tesoro escondido—. ¡Una estrella de mar! ¿En serio es para mí? —le miró con una interrogante en sus enormes ojos verdes.

—No sé si tengas estrellas de mar en tu colección de conchas, pero en cuanto la vi me acordé de ti y pensé que podría gustarte —él frunció el ceño, no pudiéndose creer que la joven estuviera en verdad tan maravillada por algo tan sencillo. Su sonrisa brillaba como lo haría el de una mujer al ver un enorme diamante en su dedo.

—Muchas gracias, nunca había tenido una pieza que no fuera de Japón en mi colección —en un movimiento imprevisto, la castaña lo rodeó con sus dos delicados brazos y lo apretó un poco contra su pequeña figura, abrazo que el muchacho no pudo corresponder al quedarse de piedra por el contacto.

—No… no es na-nada —titubeó, no sabiendo si rogar que ella se apartara o que no lo soltara jamás.

Finalmente ella se separó y ambos permanecieron en silencio. Sakura analizó al equinodermo acercándolo a su rostro, contemplando sus extraños relieves.

—Pobrecita… —habló en un susurro—. Seguramente se veía muy bonita bajo el agua.

El chino se sintió conmovido ante la repentina preocupación de su amiga por un ser tan diminuto.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, la encontré en una de las rocas del muelle, así que supongo que quedó ahí atorada cuando bajó la marea y murió naturalmente.

—Oh… entiendo.

Nervioso como estaba, Syaoran colocó ambas manos en puños dentro de sus bolsillos, sabiendo que no podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

—También hay otra cosa de la que quisiera hablarte… —abrió los labios finalmente y supo que tras esta primera oración no había marcha atrás. La observó prestándole atención e invitándolo así a continuar—. Es sobre mi compromiso con Meiling.

—¡Ah, cierto! —ella pareció volver a la realidad—. Lo siento, en la mañana estaba tan nerviosa con la presentación que olvidé felicitarte por tu compromiso. ¡Espero que puedan ser muy felices juntos! Sé que a veces te molesta Meiling un poco, pero ella te quiere mucho, y confío en que ustedes dos encontrarán la manera de formar un matrimonio feliz. Sé que no le gusta admitirlo, pero algo me dice que ella es una persona maravillosa y algún día podrás verlo e incluso la amarás —sonrió. Era la sonrisa más dolorosa que había dirigido en toda su vida. Incluso tuvo que cerrar los ojos para impedir que en ellos se formara un mar de lágrimas. Su mano se apretó alrededor de la cajita a donde había regresado la estrella.

—¿E-en serio piensas eso? —Syaoran frunció el ceño sin dejar de observarla. Había algo extraño en la sonrisa de Sakura, algo que no le agradaba. ¿O acaso era que no le agradaba que ella aceptara su compromiso con Meiling de tan buena gana?

—¡No puede ser, realmente se lo dijo! —susurró con pesar una joven de hermosos ojos amatistas a algunos metros de ahí, escondida entre las sombras de los automóviles estacionados en la otra acera. Tenía que agradecer que ésa no fuera una calle muy concurrida, o de otra manera no habría alcanzado a escuchar la conversación de los dos castaños, aunque aún se preguntaba si sus lejanas palabras alcanzarían a quedar bien grabadas en la videocámara que sujetaba con una mano. El chico a su lado sonrió.

—No sería Sakura si no dijera ese tipo de cosas.

—Lo sé —ella suspiró—. Espero que Li-kun se dé cuenta de que está mintiendo vilmente y se anime a decir lo suyo.

—Hablas como si le hubieras dado un guión a Syaoran-kun —él alzó una ceja.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, quizá debí hacerlo —rió ella—, aunque creo que en estos asuntos es mejor la improvisación.

—Y la privacidad —Eriol alzó la otra ceja con gesto divertido—. ¿Qué crees que pensarían los dos si supieran que los estamos siguiendo?

—Conociéndote, me parece que su opinión no te importa mucho —Tomoyo lo miró de soslayo—. Después de todo, te gusta trazar tus planes incluyéndolos sin que ellos se enteren.

—Y a mí me parece que no soy el único aquí que hace ese tipo de cosas —Eriol se acuclilló a un lado de la chica, quien realmente se esforzaba en que no los vieran, caso contrario al varón, quien prefería confiar en la naturaleza despistada de la pareja a la que en esos momentos espiaban. Tomoyo sonrió.

—Te equivocas: yo no planeo nada, sólo soy la camarógrafa —le guiñó un ojo—. Si yo hubiera planeado esto, en primer lugar los colocaría en un sitio mucho más apropiado para esta confesión.

—¿En serio? —él ahogó una risa—. ¿Y cómo habrías hecho para que todo pareciera tan casual? Además, ¿cómo estás tan convencida de que Syaoran-kun finalmente se confesará?

Los ojos violáceos de la hermosa joven centellearon con un brillo casi antinatural.

—Eso es lo que nosotras llamamos "sexto sentido". Espera y verás. Silencio, creo que le está diciendo que rompió su compromiso con Meiling y no puedo perderme ni un segundo de este momento. ¡Sakura-chan se pondrá roja como una cereza cuando le pase la película editada! Le pondré algunos efectos de sonido y regresiones de cuando…

El muchacho se movió un poco para postrar una rodilla aún más cerca de la mujer, aprovechando esa posición para apoyarse mejor y poder apartar la cámara de manos de la chica, quien al instante parpadeó rápidamente y pareció volver a la realidad.

—¡Oye, la cám…! —pero se vio impedida de hablar cuando un blanco dedo varonil se colocó en sus labios.

—Shhh, no querrás que te oigan —una lánguida sonrisa se arrastró desde la comisura izquierda de la boca de Eriol—. Veamos: ni siquiera le has dicho a tu amiga que estamos saliendo y, en cambio, la espías para tener cada detalle del avance en su relación con Syaoran-kun. ¿Sabes? Realmente pareces un ángel cuando caminas por los pasillos de la escuela, pero me estoy dando cuenta de que eres maquiavélica como un demonio.

—¡Mi cám…!

—Shhh… —él sonrió aún más, intentando contener una carcajada—. ¿Y sabes otra cosa? Me encanta —y apartó su dedo, esperando quizá alguna réplica por parte de ella, pero su bella compañera permaneció en abochornado silencio sin poder ocultar sus arreboladas mejillas. Eriol no podía resistir por tanto tiempo la tentación de ese rostro frente a él.

—Definitivamente me encanta —sentenció nuevamente y se acercó más para besar sus labios. Sabía que la chica querría matarlo si algo ocurría con su mejor amiga y no lograba captarlo con su cámara, pero ya encontraría alguna forma de lidiar con eso. Tomoyo, por otra parte, se permitió distraer sin mayor oposición, a tal grado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que los dos castaños comenzaban a avanzar por la acera de enfrente.

—¡Oh…! —Sakura no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar a lo último que le había dicho su amigo—. Entonces… ¿Ya no están comprometidos? —y lo vio menear la cabeza negativamente—. ¿Y cómo reaccionó Meiling?

—Sé que suena increíble, pero ella está totalmente de acuerdo… ¿Estás bien? —Syaoran frunció el ceño al ver que la chica se rascaba la cabeza.

—No, yo… ¡Sí! Digo… ¿qué dijiste? —la voz de Sakura era trémula. ¿Por qué no podía hablar coherentemente? Quería gritar y brincar de alegría, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía más frágil que nunca. ¿Debía alegrarse y tener esperanzas? Después de todo, que Syaoran y Meiling ya no estuvieran comprometidos no quería decir que ella tuviera alguna posibilidad con él

—¿Estás preocupada por algo? —sintió que él se acercaba un poco más—. Lo siento, sólo he hablado de lo que hicimos en China, pero ni siquiera te he preguntado cómo has estado tú en estas semanas. ¿Pasó algo?

—Pues… mi hermano y Nakuru-san ya están saliendo oficialmente, y parece que Tomoyo y Eriol-kun finalmente se están llevando mejor —contestó rápidamente.

—Pero eso no parece nada para preocuparse. ¿Pasó algo más? Él rozó su hombro con una mano y Sakura se estremeció por completo, desviando la mirada hacia las lozas de la banqueta.

'_Sí… Que te quiero y no sé cómo evitarlo' _suspiró.

Syaoran entendió que, fuera lo que fuera, ella parecía no estar muy dispuesta a hablar de ello y decidió respetarlo, así que optó por cambiar de tema y hurgó esta vez dentro del maletín escolar.

—Espera, también te traje otra cosa… No sabía si te iba a gustar y me pareció mejor idea darte la estrella de mar, pero… —sacó un delgado listón rojo del que colgaba una piedra de jade con algunos grabados en ella y lo extendió a la chica—, en fin, aquí tienes. Supuestamente es para protegerte de fantasmas y malos espíritus.

—¿Un amuleto contra fantasmas? —Sakura parpadeó al ver el collar y lo tomó con una mano.

—Sé que no es muy bonito, pero pensé que te sería útil.

—¡Es fabuloso! —rió ella olvidándose de sus anteriores pensamientos —. Espero que sirva de verdad —Sakura se pasó el listón por la cabeza y siguió contemplando el amuleto una vez puesto.

—Dicen que Hong Kong es una tierra llena de magia, así que son famosos sus amuletos, sólo que no debes quitártelo si quieres que te siga protegiendo

—Gracias.

Y esa sonrisa llena de vida él jamás podría quitársela de la cabeza, pensó Syaoran mientras un pequeño silencio incómodo comenzaba a tejerse entre ellos.

—De hecho… —carraspeó él finalmente—, en parte fue ésa la razón por la que llegué tarde a la escuela hoy: pusieron la maleta en donde venía el amuleto en otro vuelo que llegó apenas hoy a Japón y tuve que ir en la mañana a recogerla. Aunque no estaba seguro de que te gustaría, en un principio quería entregártelo en cuanto te viera, pero como llegué justo antes de la presentación, no tuve oportunidad y después… —Syaoran comenzó a maldecirse. Estaba balbuceando incesantemente y alguien tendría que detenerlo, porque él no lo lograría solo.

—No sé por qué dices que no es muy bonito, porque a mí me parece que sí. En verdad, muchas gracias, Syaoran-kun… —un bello tono rosado abarcó sus mejillas—, sobre todo por no burlarte de mi miedo a los fantasmas. Touya dice que parezco una niña por pensar en esas cosas —hizo un mohín casi infantil que parecía casi una ironía para lo que acababa de decir.

—No creo que seas una niña —sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, una de sus manos se elevó hasta el rostro femenino, que sintió cálido en ese ligero roce. Los ojos de esmeralda se elevaron automáticamente para encontrarse con los suyos. Syaoran se sonrió y habló en queda voz, más para sí que hacia ella—. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que tus ojos son más verdes que el jade.

—¿Eh? —Sakura sintió que las mejillas le ardían y se tensó como una roca. Al mismo tiempo vio que él parpadeaba y parecía regresar de una realidad alterna, pues en menos de un segundo apartó la mano con la que acariciaba su rostro y desvió la mirada hacia algún punto en la lejanía.

—¡Perdón, yo…! —Syaoran quería desaparecer en ese instante. _'¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?' _Un millón de dudas se apoderaron de él y se sintió amedrantado como un gato frente a la bañera. _'No puedo…'_

Ninguno de los dos se movía y el silencio continuaba creciendo entre ellos hasta convertirse en un auténtico Golem. Syaoran quería salir corriendo en ese preciso instante.

"…_no me digas que no eres capaz de tomar el riesgo de sufrir un rechazo amoroso ahora. Después de todo, es parte de la libertad que elegiste y por la que lo arriesgaste todo"_

Meiling tenía razón: en verdad lo había arriesgado _todo_, así que no era momento de cobardías. Syaoran tomó una bocanada de aire y apretó los puños en sus bolsillos plantando la mirada en las baldosas del piso.

—La verdad es que… —pero… ¿cuáles eran las palabras adecuadas? Al verlo dubitativo, Sakura se acercó un poco más a él.

—Te escucho.

'_¡Al diablo!' _frunciendo el ceño levantó la mirada y se topó directamente con aquellos ojos verdes—. Me gustas, Sakura… me gustas mucho.

Quería añadir que era la primer amiga que tenía y por eso tenía tanto miedo de perderla, pero prefirió esperar a ver su respuesta, aunque ésta tardó varios siglos en llegar, o al menos eso le parecieron mientras contenía el aire hasta casi sentir que desmayaba por hipoxia. Finalmente, lenta y tímidamente, la boca de su amiga abandonó la "o" en la que se había congelado por la sorpresa hasta dibujar una sonrisa que a cada segundo se extendía hasta iluminar su rostro entero.

—¡Gracias!

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para el pobre muchacho.

—¿Gracias?

—¡No! Quiero decir… —Sakura comenzó a reír descontroladamente… nerviosamente, hasta que se encogió de hombros y se obligó a calmarse un poco—. Quiero decir… que tú también me gustas, Syaoran-kun.

—¿En serio? —Syaoran abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿Quieres decir que… te gusto, como tú me gustas? Es decir… no como amigos, sino…

Si pudiera, se hubiera dado una patada en la cabeza. Ésa debía ser la declaración más ridícula sobre la faz de la tierra. Afortunadamente no había nadie más en la calle que pudiera presenciar semejante escena, pensó Syaoran. Sólo él y Sakura, y comenzaba a admitir que su compañera era tan torpe para esos temas como él. El sólo hecho de pensar en esto ocasionó un brote de carcajadas en el chino. Sakura, por su parte, no supo bien cuál era la causa de esa euforia, pero se sintió contagiada por tan extraña explosión en su amigo.

—Sakura… —musitó él finalmente cuando las risas le dejaron respirar un poco—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ella no necesitó pensarlo dos veces y asintió vehementemente, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Sentía que una ráfaga de fuegos artificiales se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Probablemente comenzaría a levitar en cualquier momento, pensó.

Syaoran, por su parte, se dio cuenta de que nuevamente no se le ocurría qué más decir: la confesión estaba hecha (¡Y aceptada!), la petición de noviazgo estaba hecha (¡Y aceptada!). ¿Qué seguía ahora? ¿Debía tomarla de la mano, abrazarla, besarla? ¿O quizá había alguna regla establecida para los besos, como no hacerlo antes de la tercera cita? Había escuchado a su prima decir algo al respecto una vez. Una de sus manos se elevaba de vez en vez tentativamente hacia la hermosa joven, pero nuevamente él la regresaba a su lugar, indeciso. Incluso maldijo que no existiera una guía para ese tipo de detalles.

Por otro lado, embelesada en su campo de alegría, Sakura apenas si sintió el tiempo pasar hasta que vio al chico pasarse una mano por el cabello para preguntarle:

—¿Puedo abrazarte?

Como toda respuesta, ella misma se lanzó hacia él, rodeando su torso y apretándolo ligeramente en un abrazo que los envolvió a ambos rápidamente. Por un momento pensó que el corazón se le saldría de la caja torácica.

—¿Puedo…? —le oyó hablar nuevamente y alzó la mirada hacia él, aunque él calló rápidamente y con una sonrisa apartó las gafas de Akira de su nariz—. Perdón, sólo quiero estar seguro de que eres tú y no Akira…

—¡Ah, cierto! —Sakura rápidamente se deshizo también de su peluca. Había olvidado que aún llevaba puesto el disfraz del mesero. Tuvo algunas dificultades con los pasadores, pero él la ayudó hasta que quedó libre de objetos extraños en su cabeza y pudo abrazarla nuevamente, aunque con una mano continuó acariciando el cabello femenino.

—Ahora sí… —y comenzó a inclinar su rostro hacia ella hasta que la respiración de uno chocaba en las mejillas del otro. Cuando se volvió innegable que finalmente la besaría, Sakura cerró los ojos, turbándose y sintiendo un estruendo en el pecho cuando finalmente sus labios se rosaron en un beso que sólo en sus sueños había creído posible.

Bueno, pensó Syaoran, al menos el beso había salido bien. Un poco torpe al intentar deshacerse del disfraz de su ahora novia, pero al final lo había logrado. Estaba abrazando a la chica que lo había conquistado probablemente desde el instante en que lo había llamado idiota y cobarde, ¡y no sólo eso! También estaba besándola, así que el mundo podría seguir girando, porque a él ya no le importaba. Incluso si había hecho el ridículo con una declaración sólo apta para novatos, no le importaba. De cualquier manera, no quedaría más recuerdo sobre esa noche que el de besar finalmente esos dulces labios japoneses.

—¡Divino! —exclamó lo más bajo que pudo la joven de ojos violetas sin dejar de pasar una mirada entre la pantalla de su cámara y la escena real—. Tardaron tanto que pensé que se agotaría la memoria antes de tiempo, pero finalmente lo hicieron. ¡Esos dos son una ternura! Y no puedo esperar a mostrarle el video a Sakura-chan. ¡Quedará impactada!

El muchacho a su lado se cruzó de hombros con una sonrisa y silbó, recordando el momento en que Tomoyo se había dado cuenta de que habían perdido de vista a sus objetivos, así como la rápida pero sigilosa búsqueda que habían tenido que hacer para encontrarlos.

—Al menos alcanzaste a grabarlo todo. No me imagino lo que me habrías hecho si hubiéramos llegado demasiado tarde.

—Y no quieres saberlo —ella se viró hacia él con una dulce, _muy_ dulce sonrisa que causó escalofríos en el inglés.

—Insisto: eres un auténtico demonio.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de la autora:<em>**_a decir verdad, estoy de MUY buen humor, y creo que podrán notarlo por la manera en la que escribí el último capítulo. Debo admitir que me divertí de lo lindo escribiendo esta historia, sobre todo este capítulo (más aún con las escenas de Nakuru y Meiling). Ahora sólo queda esperar que les haya gustado el resultado. Quizá esperaban más, o quizá no. Eso me es difícil saberlo, pero con gusto recibiré sus críticas y, de verlo necesario, podría llegar a escribir un epílogo, aunque no lo tengo planeado._

_¡Muchas gracias por haberme seguido a lo largo de esta historia! Muchos me siguieron también a través de mis alocadas experiencias en FB y en sus momentos también recibí su apoyo en situaciones críticas, o sus carcajadas en situaciones que no lo eran tanto. Fue muy divertido conocerles y convivir con ustedes. _

_Ja ne!_


End file.
